My Father's Student
by QueenUchiha
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest student of Namikaze Minato. The raven has a latent potential of a monster and is therefore feared by many people. This and many other events have caused the raven deep painful scars and left him with no other choice but to put up thick unbreakable walls but are they really unbreakable? not for a certain blond named Naruto. Narusasu/Sasunaru (yaoi/ai)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Father's Student**

**Summary:** **Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest student of Namikaze Minato. The raven has a latent potential of a monster and is therefore feared by many people. This and many other events have caused the raven deep painful scars and left him with no other choice, but to put up thick unbreakable walls, but are they really unbreakable? not for a certain blond named Naruto. Narusasu/Sasunaru (shounen ai)**

**Note: All characters belong to Kishimoto.****  
**I am not a native, but I tried my best to erase most errors, so if you spot something please tell me, so I can correct it.**  
**This story can be read by everybody, though later in this story there will be some Lemon scenes (But I will give you a warning before the scenes)****

**Chapter 1 "Get the bells"**

The training field was quiet, too quiet to be exact. Namikaze Minato, Konoha's yellow flash and fourth Hokage, smiled a little as he closed his eyes, sensing his students one by one.

_"Kakashi, 25 meters on my right, third tree second branch … Perfectly hidden. Obito .. A bit bolder, hid under the ground only ten meter on the left of me and one and a half meters deep .. I see an underground attack .. Clever."_ The Hokage thought as he opened his eyes and turned around. "_But where is my number three?"_ Minato frowned a little, but his frown quickly changed to a smirk. He suddenly disappeared from the spot, just before the sharp kusanagi (kind of sword) could injure him. The raven hissed quickly turning around, seeing his sensei now standing behind him.

"Didn't expect such a bold move from you. Neh?" Minato said as he made a few seals. "Release!" He said snapping out from the famous Uchiha genjutsu that the raven had secretly spelled on him. The boy in front of Minato disappeared. "So where is the real you? You have suppressed your chakra really good…" Minato turned his face seeing the raven jump from a tree a few meters behind him. "You must have been practicing, haven't you? Sasuke.." Minato said with a kind smile on his face. Sasuke didn't respond immediately, he pushed his bangs behind his ears, so his red eyes were visible.

"Sensei … " Sasuke spoke. His voice had a serious, yet seductive tone in it. Suddenly the whole area around Minato was getting cut. It was like this invisible blade cutting through the soils and trees desperately trying to hit Minato. "Today I will definitely defeat you," the raven said, keeping his cool while the cuts became faster, though Minato just stood still. He reached for a kunai.

"Do your flash-sword as much as you like, but you should know .." Minato's Kunai blocked Sasuke's kusanagi. "That it won't work on me." Minato said as Sasuke's eyes widened. He hissed as he continued his fast movements with his arm, so that his blade almost looked invisible. Minato kept blocking it until he sensed something behind and below him. He jumped up throwing a special kunai in a tree, where he transported that instant. Just in time before Kakashi's fire hit him. "Oh, since when did you three worked together?" Minato said looking at Obito who looked in awe while Kakashi cursed something under his breath_._

_"Maybe they are able to defeat me this time."_ Minato thought.

"However.." He spoke out loud as he turned around leaped of the three, but at the same time he used a rasengan on the trunk causing the three to fall.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed who saw the trunk falling straight at him. He balled a fist and gritted his teeth. He hits the trunk, causing it to split in two and fall an each a side of him.

_"Damn it, at this rate I will never grab those bells!"_Sasuke thought and looked at Kakashi and Obito who tried to attack Minato. Quickly Sasuke suppressed his chakra as much as possible. "_If I am right, sensei thinks that that tree got me. I just have to wait for an opening and strike."_ Sasuke thought as he held his kusanagi with both hands.

"Guess even after so many years, you guys still aren't able to grab these bells." Minato chuckled as Obito tripped and fell on the ground. Kakashi quickly defended him from some of Minato's attacks

"_Now!"_ Sasuke thought as he jumped from behind, but Minato turned around and once again blocked Sasuke's attack with a bare kunai.

"You really thought I would think that tree was enough to stop you?" Minato said as they both jumped back.

"Too good to be true." Sasuke said as he ran straight towards Minato, attacking him with his kusanagi which Minato managed to block. He quickly transported away again and tried to catch his breath. But, before he could even inhale some air, he had to jump away as Sasuke cut through the tree trunk. He jumped away as Sasuke cut through a tree trunk. "Damn it!" The raven hissed as he jumped straight for Minato again. Minato looked troubled blocking Sasuke's attack as several times. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

"_He is good, even though I still can defeat him now .. I can't say that about the next time we spar."_Minato thought as he turned his head towards Obito and Kakashi who ran straight up to them. "_Oh well, for now I can still defeat them."_ Minato thought with a smile, as he transported before Kakashi and Obito could attack. Minato bit his thumb and made a few seals.

" summoning jutsu!" He said as a giant toad appeared on the training field.

"Not so fast!" Sasuke hissed as he made the same seals. A giant snake appeared on the training field.

"Oh I see, you can do the same trick now." Minato said as he wiped some sweat away.

"You bet ya!" Sasuke hissed as he removed his headband around his neck and tied it around it forehead.

"Things are getting serious when Sasuke-kun put his headband around his head." Minato chuckled, "We should get serious as well, Gamabunta!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :1, Even though Minato is alive, I have to bring the sad news that Uzumaki Kushina is dead in this story. 2, I have left a little space between every paragraph, I hope this makes it easier to read. Tips are always welcome. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2 "The blue eyes"**

"Oi, Naru-chan, wake-up." A knock was heard at the door.

"Hnnn.." The blond boy turned on his back and put his pillow on his head. "It is too early!" He complained.

"I am coming in,' Minato said. Naruto groaned as the pillow was pulled away from him. "Naruto, for God's sake. Your alarm has been ringing for at least 3 minutes. How could you sleep through that?"

"Easy Dad, closing my eyes and pretend it isn't there…Ugh!" Naruto started laughing when Minato threw the pillow on Naruto's head.

"I guess you got that bad habit from me when I was young," Minato said as he picked up the laundry from his son's room. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hnn… Nah dad, where is .. Dad? Damn, that sounded weird." Naruto muttered, and he looked at the clone. Minato chuckled.

"The real me is training with my students" The clone said.

"I see. How is it going?" Naruto said as he stood up and stretched himself.

"Well, I know once I vanish," the clone said.

"That won't take long, your chakra is extremely low," Naruto said.

"How do you know?" Minato said as he shook his head picking up some boxers from the ground.

"I can feel it," Naruto said, grabbing the boxers from the clone's hands and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"I see, your Uzumaki senses are awakening. You are starting to get more and more abilities from your mother's side," Minato said as he picked up the laundry basket to put the dirty clothes in the washing machine.

"Was mom good at sensing chakra?" Naruto asked as he followed his father around the house.

"She was an Uzumaki. Uzumakis are famous for their sensing and sealing abilities. Your mother .. Well she was a bit more special than a regular Uzumaki. She could sense people from miles away, furthermore her chakra was even a threat for the Kyuubi." Minato said as he turned on the washing machine.

Uzumaki Kushina died the day Naruto was born. The sealing broke during labor. The shinobi tried to protect the village, but the kyuubi was too strong. Minato was prepared to give his life during that battle, but the weakened Kushina didn't let him. Instead she used the little chakra she had left to use one of the Uzumaki clan's hidden and forbidden jutsu. She entrusted the kyuubi to Naruto, but, because of the Kyuubi's resistance Kushina's body fell unconscious on the ground. With pain in his heart, Minato had no other choice, but to complete the seal, and turn his new born son to a jinjuriki. The next thing Minato remembered was that he woke up hearing the cries of his son. When he opened his eyes he saw his son right next to him, wrapped in a clean towel and looking healthy. He was relieved that Naruto was fine, but when he turned his head to his left his joy faded when he saw the bed next to him. A white blanket was covering a body lying there, but the first thing Minato noticed was the scarlet long hair sticking out of the white blanket.

"Dad .. Dad!" The clone woke up from his thoughts as he then turned his face to look at his healthy son. "I am starving, could we eat breakfast, please?" Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and walked towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table, make sure you come home before dinner."

'I promise, by the way dad...' Naruto said as he turned around to look at his dad. "I will do the dishes, you can probably use that little chakra your clone has." The clone's eyes widened a little.

"Is your sensing developing that good already? Well then, can I send a message to the real me?" The clone asked.

"Yeah, tell him we are out of ramen, and I probably will visit the office to either complain for higher ranked mission, or more pocket money. Oh and most important!" Naruto chuckled a little. "Tell him to do his best kicking the asses of his students!" Naruto laughed as the clone smiled a kind smile at him.

"I shall do that then." The clone said as he then vanished.

Minato was panting as he was wiping the sweat off his face. "I guess it is now over, for real." He said as he looked at the bells.

"Those stupid bells!" Obito cursed as he was hanging upside down.

"Tsk .. You couldn't even come near them." Kakashi said whose lower body was stuck inside a toad mouth.

"You two are useless," Sasuke said as he lay on the ground, exhausted, tied up with special chakra chains.

"Don't be like that, you all fought well." Minato said leaning on Sasuke's Kusanagi. "You have all improved, and you should be proud about that. I must add, if luck wasn't on my side, you guys might have been able to kill me," Minato said as his eyes locked with those of Sasuke. Minato eyes turned more serious, though Sasuke turned his head the other way to break the uncomfortable eye contact.

Minato sighed and made a few hand-seals, causing the toad to disappear, and leaving a slimy Kakashi on the ground. He threw a kunai towards Obito that cut through the rope. It caused Obito to fall on the ground. Kakashi shook his head as he went to help Obito. "Are you calmed down yet?" Minato said not looking at Sasuke, instead he kept his eyes on his other two students.

"I was calm to begin with; it was you who pissed me off with these chains." Sasuke said rather angry. "Because if I didn't you would have lost it." Minato said.

"I would have managed." Sasuke muttered.

"Does it happen more often?" Minato asked.

Sasuke remained silence. Sometimes when strong emotions get the better of him, a dark chakra would appear around him. It happened sometimes, though it was very strong and Sasuke couldn't fully control it. Minato sighed, as he undid the chains around Sasuke.

"Don't worry, I am sure it isn't serious.' Minato offered Sasuke a hand, the raven looked up at Minato, and a little smile appeared on his face, though out of habit he quickly looked the other way, and stood up by himself.

"Nah, nah Sensei!" Obito said as he walked towards Minato. "Well, we have fought so well .. Yeah .. Should we go and grab some food?" Obito said with a childish smile on his face.

"Doesn't Kakashi have some students to train with?" Sasuke interrupted them.

"Oh them, don't worry. Their training start hours later.' Kakashi said.

"Then why not?" Minato said.

'Yeah! Let's drink some sake too!" Obito shouted, but received a hit from Kakashi.

"Sasuke is underage, be the good example and don't drink.' Kakashi said.

"I don't mind stupid stuff like that." Sasuke said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 " Blond VS Raven"**

"Next time we just attack him from all sides! He has nowhere to go then!" Obito said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"He can teleport away," Kakashi muttered.

"Then we cover every area with a clone. He has no chance to win then!" Obito shouted.

"Is he really this stupid, or does he likes to act this stupid?" Sasuke asked, his eyes has a cold expression.

"Oi! Why are you so rude?!" Obito shouted.

"Calm down you two, no fighting inside a restaurant. Scrap that. No fighting with teammates." Minato said looking a little uncomfortable.

"I am not fighting," Sasuke said looking at Minato in the corner of his eyes.

"I can see that," Minato muttered feeling a sweat drop appear on his forehead.

"Besides, Obito isn't worth to get worked up for," Sasuke added as he calmly continued drinking his strawberry shake.

"Do you fear me that little?!" Obito shouted, causing Kakashi to laugh and Minato to face palm himself.

"You guys …" Minato sighed and looked at the clock. "I have to go to a meeting. I will see you guys next training," Minato said as he stood up and teleported away.

"We steal all his special kunais! That way he won't be able to go anywhere!" Obito exclaimed. The joy was spreading over his face. Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who staring with an amused expression at Obito.

"I am going to tell him." Sasuke said.

"Don't you dare," Kakashi said as he ordered some more Dango.

"What time is it?! Daaammnn!" Obito jumped up. "I got guard duty! I see you guys later!" Obito said as he ran away.

"That leaves the two of us," Kakashi said as he leaned his face on his hand. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Even if I hadn't any plans, it was none of your business," Sasuke said as he stirred his shake with the straw.

"Rude as always ... But that is just how you are, aren't you?" Kakashi said, smirking behind his mask.

"FOUND HIM!" A blond boy shouted angrily.

"Sensei!" A pink haired girl shouted, standing behind the blond.

"Owh .. Kakashi-sensei." An boy said with a small smile on his face.

Kakashi didn't even have to turn his head to know the identity of these strangers.

"Sensei! Is this what you keep us waiting for hours!" the blond boy shouted as he stood beside the table. "We demand an apology, or at least thread us to Ramen. You are always late, and we are fed up with your stupid excuses! Right Sakura! Sai!" The blond turned his head to receive a justifying nod from both team mates, but instead he saw the medical ninja having a red face and was fighting a nosebleed. Sai was reading a book. "Sakura-chan! Sai-kun!" He shouted confused.

"Look it is written right here: '_As two people are in an intimate relationship. The relationship may be sexual_…" Sakura fainted while the blond turned his head confused back at the famous copy ninja.

"SSEEEENNNSSEEEI!" He shouted in shock grabbing him by the collar. "IS IT TRUE SENSEI, IS IT?!" Naruto shouted as he was shaking Kakashi.

"All three of you ... Stop." Kakashi said as Naruto stopped shaking him. "This is my teammate, Sasuke. We just had some lunch as friends …." Kakashi turned his face to look at Sasuke, though his eyes widened in shock seeing that the strawberry shake was spilled over his white blouse, thanks to the blond who shook the table while he was shaking Kakashi. A deadly aura was created around the raven, giving both Kakashi and Naruto the chills.

'Tch," He hissed frustrated as he stood up and walked away.

"Wait, I am sorry! Oi! Wait!" Naruto quickly let go of Kakashi and ran after the raven. "Oi, wait!" Naruto shouted after him as he saw the raven walking quite fast a few meter further away from Naruto. "I am sorry! Wait!" He finally caught up and grabbed the raven's shoulder.

From that moment everything went too fast. Naruto had troubles progressing what had happened. The raven turned around, the wind blowing his hair and revealing two, beautiful big onyx eyes, but before Naruto could have a good look at them. His arm got twisted and he was thrown over the raven shoulder. His back hit the ground and for a moment he gasped for air. He started coughing. "What the fuck!" Naruto cursed as he looked at the raven. Who looked arrogant yet cranky at Naruto.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded as if it wanted to kill him right on the spot.

"The hell, I just wanted to apologize, you-"

'Listen Bimbo!" Naruto eyes widened. Did the raven just called him 'Bimbo?'

"I am in a bad mood, and I don't care about stupid guilty feeling by weaklings like you,' Sasuke said as he stepped over Naruto to continue his way.

"_The hell? Who the hell does that raven haired arrogant piece of shit think he is_!" Naruto thought as he stood up.

"Oi teme!" He shouted catching the raven's attention. 'Who the hell do you even think you are! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am not weak!"

"It doesn't matter, even if you are strong, with no brains you are still useless," Sasuke said, only making the situation worse.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT TEME!"

"No," Sasuke turned. He grabbed a kunai and threw it behind him. His kunai hit the one Naruto threw towards him, causing both kunais to fall on the ground. "Only weaklings attack the back of someone," Sasuke said annoyed, suddenly he heard chuckles behind him.

"I just wanted to see if you were worthy to even challenge, you are not better than an amateur.'

"Bastard," Sasuke hissed as his clenched a fist and turned around. "Fine! Come at me with all you got, brat!" A nerve visible on his forehead.

"As you wish bastard!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed two kunais.

"Tch." Sasuke hissed as he didn't even grab a weapon. Instead, he was waiting for Naruto's first move.

Take this theme!" Naruto hissed as he ran straight towards Sasuke, though before he could even land an attack, Sasuke slipped his index finger in the circle in the back of the kunai as he literally pulled it out of Naruto's hand, while he kicked the other one out of Naruto's hand. He kicked Naruto right in the stomach which caused the blond to fly until his back hit a building. Naruto got quickly on his knees. He saw the Kunai that Sasuke kicked away land exactly around the same index finger that stole his first Kunai.

"What is it brat? Is that all you got?" The raven said as he threw both kunais just in front of Naruto's face. "Fight when you aren't just talk,' Sasuke said as he turned his back at Naruto and wanted to continue his way to the training field.

"Just talk you say! I don't think so," Naruto said as a clone appeared next to him, helping him to create a Rasengan. 'Eat this you bastard!" Naruto hissed as he ran towards Sasuke, who turned his face to see the blond running straight towards him.

"That brat!" Sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan, and made the hand seals for the famous chidori jutsu. But before either one of the attacks, a yellow flash appeared between them., grabbing the wrist of both Naruto and Sasuke, and throwing them a different direction.

Naruto hit a few trashcans and rolled over the ground until he finally stopped. Sasuke got thrown right on top of the blond. Naruto wanted to curse, but it was then that he realized something soft and warm on top of his own lips. His eyes widened as he stared in the onyx eyes of the man he wanted to attack a second ago. Both their face turned red as they quickly pulled away from one other while making puking sounds and spitting each other's germs out.

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed.

"I am so going to kill you, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"You .. killing me?! You mean** me** killing you, bastard!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Sasuke's and Naruto eyes widened as they looked up at an angry Minato.

"Sensei!"

"Dad!" Both boys looked at each other in shock.

"Dad?!" Sasuke asked with shock.

"Sensei?!" Naruto almost shouted.

"But your surname is Uzumaki!" Sasuke recalled as he looked from Naruto to Minato, back to Naruto … And back to Minato.

"Eeeeik!" An unusual sound escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"_He looks exactly like Minato-sensei! How couldn't I notice! Damn I knew he had a son! And I knew Kakashi was his sensei … Do I really pay so little attention to my surroundings?!"_Sasuke thought. He looked at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke with the same shocked expression.

"My office.." Minato said.

"But dad!"

"Sensei!"

"NOW!" Minato shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Kakashi and Obito are around their 30s, Sasuke is 18 and Naruto is 17 going 18.**

**Chapter 4 "Meet my son/student**"

Minato wasn't looking too happy. He was writing something down while he leaned his face on his hand. Naruto swallowed loudly. Minato never really got angry, not often at least, but when he was... You must have been really wrong, and then Minato could get scary.

'Explain," Minato finally spoke as he looked up at his student and son standing next to each other, both were looking at the ground and stayed quite as they then looked from Minato to each other.

"It was his fault," Sasuke said calmly as he pointed at Naruto, who looked surprised at the raven.

"Teme! You were the rude one! I wanted to apologize," Naruto defended himself.

"It was you who started attacking me, and it was you who spilled my drink over my clothes." Sasuke said.

"And I wanted to apologize, but it was you who was being damn rude and started calling names."

"You two, stop acting like infants! Naruto you are already 17 years old. By now you should know when to act like an adult.'

"No, wonder you are a brat, ha, 17 years old.' Sasuke hissed causing Naruto to groan.

"And Sasuke, you are 18 years old already. This behaviour of yours surprises me." Minato said.

'Ha, you are not that much older than me, teme.' Naruto hissed back, this time causing Sasuke to groan.

"You breathe stinks like Miso.' Sasuke hissed back.

"Hope you like Miso." Naruto said breathing out of his mouth.

"Boys!" Minato raised his voice, causing both boys to shut up that instant. A knock was heard from the door followed by a chuunin walking in.

"Hokage-sama, the elders want to have an emergency meeting, right now. I'm truly sorry that I disturbed you." Minato massaged his temples and stood up.

"I will be back soon, you two, talk the issues you have with each other out before I come back." Minato said as he walked out of his office, though before the door opening he turned around and looked both Sasuke and Naruto in the eye. "Don't dare to do anything stupid." He said strictly before he left. Naruto sighed in relieve as he then turned his face towards Sasuke who was staring emotionless at the desk. Suddenly he turned his face to Naruto.

"But your surname is Uzumaki , right?" Sasuke asked looking a little confused. It was actually pretty cute, not that the blond would admit that.

"Yeah,so?" Naruto sounded ruder than he wanted.

"But Minato's surname is Namikaze?"

"I got my mother's surname.' Naruto explained.

"But she is dead?"

"Yeah so? I can still have her surname even though she is dead." Naruto turned his head a different direction, though not even two second later he started feeling guilty. "My dad gave me the surname of my mother so I won't forget about her because she died the day I was born, and I don't have any memories of her. I still wanted to carry something of her, so I agreed to have her surname instead of '_Namikaze'_." Naruto explained. A silence fell in the room, and the blond boy couldn't really take the silence. It was just way too awkward .

"Anyway! What is your story. I mean, with my old man and all." Naruto said as he sat on the desk.

"None of your business." Sasuke muttered.

'I told you mine, you bastard."

"Fine, my old sensei went rogue, so Minato-sensei took me in his team. Simple as that." Sasuke said folding is arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"Rogue, doesn't that bother you at all?"

"I saw it coming."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What is this an interview right now? Mind your own damn business."

Naruto chuckled. "I see, you were either scared or you liked your sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

"We are talking about the snake sanin, Orochimaru." Naruto facial expression changed quickly.

"So it was the first one?"

"You are an idiot. How is it possible? Minato-sensei is the freaking Hokage, that he has a son like .. That. I feel pity for him."

"I feel pity for him for having you as his student, an arrogant selfish bastard." Naruto hissed.

"I can see thunder between you two, seriously you two act like academy kids." Minato said as he suddenly was sitting on his chair.

"Cool! You should really teach me the flying thunder god jutsu! I can go pranking and get away with it." Naruto said excited.

"And that is the reason why I am not teaching you this jutsu yet." Minato said making Naruto pout.

"What are you, six?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I have been thinking, you both have been wrong. Naruto you started fighting. Sasuke you were the cause with your attitude, so it would be only fare if both of you got punished."

"P-P-Punished?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke stuttered.

"You two have from this day on, guard duty. Early in the morning and late at night, you have the afternoons to rest. That is it. You two are dismissed now."

"Wait dad! Guard duty is the most borings job ever!"

"And that is why it is called a punishment." Minato said.

'Tsk, just get is over with." Sasuke muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: In this chapter (as you can see from the title) is a violent chapter, with killing, blood, decapitation, a pshyco killer, and around 3 sexual referring sentences. (starting around paragraph 4)**

**Chapter 5 "the killing spree"**

You would think guard duty was doable, just standing at your post with a pair of binoculars. Well, that is what normal people would think. Actually it was the most boring job ever. You just had to keep watching even though nothing was coming, you weren't allowed to take a nap, nor to grab something to eat.

Naruto took a deep breath. It was cloudy and the wind was quite strong. It would be probably storming soon, since all the animals already found shelter. Naruto sighed annoyed as he sat on the ground of the tower they were forced to spend the entire night and morning in. His eyes looked from the clouds to Sasuke who was staring at the forest with a strict look. He wasn't ugly. He was under the category of boys most man would be gay for. His skin could be compared to that of a doll, while his hair was as black as the night, just like his eyes. His face was just perfect. It was only a huge pity that the raven was a big jerk.

'Oi, Sasuke," Naruto said, but didn't get a response . "Oi Sasuke! … Sasuke?! Oi .. Sasuke-kuunnn … Sasuke-chan? .. Saaasssuuu-cchhaaan," Naruto received a smack on his head.

"Baka, speak towards your seniors with respect."

"You are around the same age as I am!"

"There is a huge difference of experience and knowledge between us, baka." Sasuke said as he threw the binoculars towards Naruto.

"I refuse to call you 'Senpai', you are not worth that…Ittaaaii!" Naruto rubbed his head as it received another hit. "Teme! You want me to hit you!" Naruto hissed as he looked at Sasuke.

"Try me,' Sasuke said, his eyes death serious.

"Nah … Your eyes are familiar ... As if I have seen them a lot of times." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You are not from Konoha, are you?" Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke hiss at him, turning his face. "I haven't seen you around often." Naruto added.

"I live in the forest not far from the walls, big deal." Sasuke said, he almost sounded moody. Scrap that, he was moody.

"The nearest village is an hour away."

"Dimbo has a head for topography. What a surprise. If you really want to know, it is an old wooden house near a lake. No neighbours." Sasuke said as he grabbed a kunai and swung it around his index finger. He was defiantly bored.

'I was just wondering. I live inside the village, few blocks away from the Hokage building. It is not that big, neither that small. It is good enough for my old man and me. " Naruto said as he starched himself. "Still your eyes look familiar; I just don't know where I have seen them before."

Naruto closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again when he sensed something. He quickly stood up and grabbed the binoculars.

'I feel something … It feels like hidden grass shinobi's. They are near the Uchiha district." Naruto said as he couldn't see the shinobi's through the binoculars but he could sure sense them.

_'Damn it, they are good hidden. Would this bastard even believe me?"_Naruto thought.

"Good enough, try to keep up." Sasuke said as he leaped off the tower. Naruto quickly followed him. Still a bit amazed that the raven believed in his sensing abilities.

"How come you believe me?" Naruto asked while he ran a few meters behind Sasuke.

"Your mother is an Uzumaki, giving at least half the sensing abilities of an Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he didn't even turn around.

"How come you know the abilities of the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked, though he didn't get an answer. They stood in front of the Uchiha district. "Where are they?" Naruto closed his eyes. "

I'm not sure where exactly, but it is north from here, 200 meters .. End of the street turns right and then…"

"They are trying to steal from the Uchiha temple." Sasuke hissed as he didn't even let Naruto finish. Naruto had a hard time keeping up. The raven was fast. "

They are underground!" Naruto shouted.

"How deep?"

'I estimate a meter of 4, but I am not sure how many there are.' Naruto said.

"This will be fun." Sasuke smirked as he saw what was in front of him. Naruto looked confused seeing four Uchihas standing and talking to each other on the ground where the criminals were hidden under. "Stay back."

'Don't order me around! I can fight!" Naruto shouted.

"Tsk, be my back up then." Sasuke said as he muttered something under his breath. He jumped straight up the four Uchihas. "TAKE COVER!" Sasuke shouted, but Naruto wasn't sure if he was talking to the Uchihas, or to him. He just knew from the chakra he sensed around Sasuke's fist that he was about to break the earth crust. He quickly covered his head with his hands. Naruto could hear a big stones falling everywhere around him, and he knew if one of those big pieces would hit him, he would walk around with a headache for a long time.

"Ugh!" Somebody pulled Naruto from his collar back, just before a giant rock fell on the place he just stood.

"Nyah!" Naruto eyes widened as he saw an Uchiha standing before him holding a kunai in his hand. He was the same boy who stood there talking a few seconds ago. When the dust cleared up Naruto and the Uchiha in front of him got up, still standing in a fighting position even though they were hiding behind a building, just like the other Uchihas did. Probably waiting for an opening to attack

"Yo." Sasuke said as he wiped the dust off his shoulder and he looked at the big crater he had created with his punch. Inside the hole were 6 shinobis from the hidden grass village. They looked shocked.

'B-but the chakra surpassing pills, how is this possible?" One said in shock.

"Kagomi! Don't let your guard down!" The other shinobi shouted as they jumped out of the hole. A little silence fell.

"Give up, and I will spare your lives." Sasuke said.

"You! You would spare our lives! I can kill you before anybody notice!"

"Yeah! You messed with the wrong guys!" Few guys said. They were smirking, seeing the victory already.

"He is a good looking young man; maybe we can get some money out of him. Make sure you don't cut that pretty face open." The man next to what seemed to be the captain said. The captain smirked, rather perverted. "You are right; we could even have some fun with that body before we sell it off." The man said licking his lips

"Imagine the untouched skin under those clothes." For a moment Naruto had the feeling to puke, those men were disgusting. That was no way to talk about another human's body, talking as if it is a piece of meat, even worse, a toy.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard, causing Naruto to look up seeing to Sasuke, the chuckles turned into laughs, the laugh became louder, and then stopped. The grass shinobis looked confused.

"You mean this body?" Sasuke asked, his facial expression turning into a seductive and amused one. For a moment Naruto was shocked.

"_Don't tell me he is into that stuff!"_Naruto thought, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Tch, what is that damn slut doing." The Uchiha in front of Naruto muttered. Causing Naruto to look confused at him. Were they familiar with each other?

"I don't hear **that** often, I guess I am flattered hearing it from my enemy, but you know what?" Sasuke hand reached for the zipper of his white blouse.

"Since you are a soon to be death man…" His hand unzipped his blouse, showing off his upper body. "I will grand your last wish." Sasuke said even winking playfully. The grass ninja's looked shocked, and the leader was frowning.

"Don't underestimate us!" He shouted. Though his eyes widened as the raven disappeared in front of him. Sasuke suddenly stood behind him, not even facing the criminal. He put his kusanagi back, but nobody has seen him use it. Naruto eyes widened as suddenly the two grass ninja's each a side of the captain were decapitated, their heads falling off their bodies and rolling over the floor after a few seconds of mere silence. The captain's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Sasuke, who looked back having the amusing look in his eyes.

"A-a-attack!" The captain yelled. The three men ran towards Sasuke to attack him. One swung with his sword, while the other threw a bunch of kunai towards him, but Sasuke jumped up, standing on the blade while blocking the kunais with his kusanagi. He literally stuck the kusanagi through the eye of the man with the sword. He then jumped backwards but kicked the man while he was on it.

Once Sasuke landed, he turned around his kusanagi blocking the katana of the man who wanted to attack him from behind. The man jumped back, but before he knew it, Sasuke stood behind him piercing his blade right through his back. He then used the man's body as a shield when the last man threw kunai's with paper bombs at him. The body got burned, and Sasuke pulled his blade out of the man and kicked the body away. He grabbed a kunai that the man threw at him and threw it right back. The Kunai hit his heart and exploded, leaving only one guy behind.

Sasuke turned his head at the captain, who was frozen from fear. He tried to run, but tripped and fell on the ground, looking desperate behind him, seeing the raven walking towards him while blood was dripping off his kusanagi.

'Don't come closer!" The man shouted. His body sweating, shaking, his eye tearing. "I didn't steal anything! I was just doing what I had been assigned to do!" The man shouted. Sasuke stood still in front of him, raising his kusanagi."Please I am begging you, I have a wife and children!" The man closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted, pushing the Uchiha in front of him aside as he ran towards Sasuke, grabbing his hand so he couldn't stab the man with his blade.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke hissed annoyed as he tried to pull his hand out of Naruto's grip.

"I can't let you do this! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted struggling to keep control.

"What are you talking about, you moron!" Sasuke hissed kicking Naruto in his stomach, causing him to caught blood and fall on his knees. "You are way too dumb and young to understand these things!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who refused to get away in front of the man.

"Sasuke listen to me! You don't have to kill him; you didn't have to kill any of them!" Naruto shouted.

"Why stopping me now? Are you telling me that you feel pity for this man?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little calmer.

'Yes, no! I mean .. We can question him!"

"I already know enough, no need to question trash like that!" Sasuke hissed. "Now get away before I kill you with him!" The raven added.

"I refuse! You are not killing him!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke frowned, pulling the blond by his hair and throwing him literally aside.

"Listen stupid!" Sasuke hissed kicking the blond in the ribs. "You are one hell of a burden ever since I met you." The raven hissed in between the kicks before turning his back at the blond as he walked back at the man. Once again he raised his blade ."Where were we..." The Uchiha said with a creepy smile on his face, but suddenly the raven froze. His eyes widening in shock as he dropped his weapon.

"You aren't like this ... No human is like this. Sasuke ... You are human, stay human…" Naruto whispered as he hugged the raven tight. "So stop this, jail is enough … Jail is more than enough for him, Sasuke." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"How ... Can you still move?" Sasuke's voice was barley a whisper. Naruto walked In front of Sasuke, so he blocked the sight of the scared shinobis behind him. Naruto was covered in bruises, and that was only his face. He must at least have two fractured ribs. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, but still he was standing in front of Sasuke, as if he was totally fine, smiling a friendly smile, like nobody had beaten him up.

"I prefer that bastard Sasuke more..." Naruto whispered. His eyes widening as Sasuke hand reached for his face. For a moment Naruto was scared that the raven would hit him again, but he refused to show fear. From the looks of it, the Uchiha didn't get any other reaction, but fear. The blond saw it in his eyes. The satisfaction of killing, only a monster would have that, but what caused the raven to become like this? It was a mystery for the Uzumaki, but he will find out. No matter the cost.

Naruto's eyes widened once he felt the cold hand of the raven rest on his cheek, cherishing the bruise he had made there with a look in his eyes that showed regret and pity. His thumb lowered to Naruto swollen lip, also letting his thumb slightly cherish it. His eyes looked like black pearls. Naruto felt his cheek heat up once their eyes crossed. What was this weird feeling all of the sudden?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**** *** Izuna refers Itachi as Itachi-nii, pure out of respect and because they are very close.****

**Chapter 6 "the main branch of the Uchiha clan"**

The blond smiled a warm smile and titled his head a little to the left. "Let's get going." Naruto said as he opened his eyes, but once he opened them he saw big red eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Not as if he never had seen the Sharingan before, he had friends from the Uchiha clan. He had seen those cursed eyes a lot of times, but it was the reflection in those big red eyes that shocked him. The criminal that Naruto tried to save, got beaten for to keep him alive, was standing behind him holding a katana to pierce it right through Naruto so he could stab the raven as well. The man was probably desperate. Jiraiya once told him that in desperate times people see friends, comrades and people who helped them as their enemy. It was a normal human reaction to try to survive, but sometimes the things people do during those moments were insane.

Before Naruto could react, or even blink the man behind him dropped his weapon and was shaking on the spot. Naruto could sense the present of a Genjutsu around the man, but he was too busy staring at Sasuke's kusanagi right next to Naruto's face, the tip pointing at the man's neck ready to stab anytime, but even though the movement was so fast and sudden, Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke was only threatening the man, and not trying to kill him. The Genjutsu disappeared and the man fell on his knees panting.

"Monster … You are a monster!" The man cried out as he looked up from the ground at Sasuke, but from fear he quickly lowered his head to the ground again.

Naruto looked from the man to Sasuke who then put his kusanagi back. Naruto eyes caught a roll in the man's pocket which he grabbed from him, though the man didn't show any reaction to it. He was literally too shocked to notice. Naruto wanted to open the scroll, but a hand gently stopped him. Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha who had pulled him away from the rocks. He smiled kindly.

'Don't open it, if you do you will be caught in a nasty Genjutsu only Uchiha's from the main branch can get out off. I request you to give that scroll to me to make sure it will be back.' The boy around his age said. Naruto nodded. "Thank you very much." The Uchiha said as he then turned his face at Sasuke, his expression changed suddenly, but so did Sasuke's.

"Sasuke." The boy said as he frowned.

"Izuna." Sasuke said back, no honorification what so ever. Naruto could feel a dangerous tension, and it scared him.

"Typical savage, bursting in and taking reckless action like that. I really couldn't expect any less."

"Well, I don't see you making your royal hands dirty."

"Tch, you should have informed either the clan leader, or any other person part of the main branch." Izuna said.

"First of all, if I did, those scumbags would have walked away with one of our clan's scrolls, secondly why would I ask permission from ego heads like you. It is stupid rule to begin with and thirdly, I -how pitiful it is to you- did not break any rules since you practically were here the entire time if there was anything I did against your stupid rule book you could have told me, of course if you have the balls for it." Sasuke said.

"Tch, you damn bitch. Even a little girl can crush you." The Uchiha by the name Izuna said getting a little closer. '

You really think a little girl like you would even stand a chance." Sasuke said also getting a little closer. Naruto could see the thunder between them ... Or it was the storm which could start any moment.

"Awkward…" Naruto thought taking a few steps back, but accidently bumped into another Uchiha. "I'm sorry." Naruto quickly said as he saw the three other Uchiha's look rather troubled.

"Never mind, It is fine..." The man who looked around his 20's said.

"Say ... Are those two always arguing like that?" Naruto asked, as the two were still insulting each other.

"Pretty much, every time they cross paths." The man answered.

"How come? Aren't they from the same .. Well .. Clan?" Naruto asked. "

Well, even in the Uchiha clan everybody isn't the same. Even we are separated qua blood." The man said his eyes narrowing a little as he looked at Sasuke.

"I will explain it." Another guys said suddenly having a whiteboard in his hands with some markers.

"Aah, cool!" Naruto said.

"The clan was formed by the oldest son of the Sage of six path, we all know the basic story. Our clan is famous for our skills, but especially for our Sharingan." The guy started explaining as he drew the famous sharingan eye on the white board. "But as you know, not everybody in our clan possesses these eyes. Some of us aren't blessed with it, but some of us are. It has to do with our bloodline. You got people whose blood is mixed with non Uchiha blood, those people do not poses the Sharingan, but those who have 50% Uchiha blood can break out of an easy sharingan genjutsu, but do not poses the eyes themselves. But those who have 71% Uchiha blood can awaken the weakest sharingan form; people who poses 80% Uchiha blood can activate a stronger sharingan, but still not the strongest. Then you have Uchiha with 90% Uchiha blood who can fully awaken the sharingan, these people who have 80 to 90% Uchiha blood are considered normal Uchihas. Those who have lower are the once we consider weak, but then you have the Uchiha main branch who have 100% pure Uchiha blood, think about the clan leader, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Madara and of course.." The guy looked up from his white board. "Uchiha Izuna." He said.

"What makes them so special than? They are just pure, that sit?"

"No." The guy started drawing again on his white board. "Those who are 100% Uchiha can awaken the mangekyou sharingan. That is why they are so special; it is the strongest eye form of all, well except from the Rinnengan." The guy said and threw the white board away.

"Aah, I see." Naruto said smiling at the guy. "So if Izuna is 100% an Uchiha, what is Sasuke then?" Naruto asked looking more excited than he should have been.

"Uchiha Sasuke …" The man around his 20s said as he frowned a little. Is approximately less than 45% Uchiha. He doesn't live in the Uchiha district, nobody knows who his parents are and he isn't talking about who actually raised him." The man said. "Rumours say his parents died after his birth and a women in the forest known as Lady Mito raised him. Though, it are only rumours."

"But, his eyes…?" Naruto looked confused. Was he imagining the red eyes? No .. But .. He is confused. The Genjutsu, the red eyes … How come? Naruto shook his head, trying to change the topic in his mind '

So .. Why do they act like they hate each other? Because one of them is from the main branch and the other isn't ?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke and Izuna..

"No one knows, they just hate each other."

"One time, when they both were just genin, they fought each other. I remember they were literally pulling each other's hair and ripping each other clothes off. It was so difficult to break them apart; it took Obito-san and Kakashi-san half an hour to break those two apart."

"You bloody bastard, you just ask to get killed." Sasuke hissed while a nerve was visible on his head.

"Oh really, how are you ' Mixed blood' going to kill me? With a kunai?" Izuna had a cocky smile on his face.

"Ha, I don't even need more than a kunai to kick your lame ass!" Sasuke hissed.

"I want to see you try, if I haven't killed you before you could even grab a Kunai." Izuna hissed back. They both narrowed their eyes, you could just see the lighting between them.

"What aren't you going to use that damn eyes of yours?' Sasuke hissed

"Jealous? You can't even dream of getting them.' Izuna said activating his sharingan.

"Tch .. You wish." Sasuke said.

"Tch .. I don't even need my sharingan to beat you." Izuna said his sharingan deactivating.

"You're fearing me that little?! I will show you, you scum!" Sasuke hissed grabbing Izuna by the collar his fist ready to hit the other in the face.

"Wow,wow,wow!" Obito grabbed Sasuke's upper arm as he wrapped his other arm around his wrist and pulled him back while a hand grabbed Izuna's shoulder. Izuna froze and his eyes widened.

"Ow shit.." Izuna curses seeing Uchiha Itachi behind him giving him the '_You are going to get it'_ look.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Sasuke hissed struggling against Obito's grip, though he just tightened his grip on the younger one.

"Come, come Sasuke. You should be grateful..." Obito said, but got punched right in the face. 'Itttaaaaii!" Obito said rubbing his cheek. "You are violent! Why can't you act more like a gentleman?" Obito said putting on a sad face.

'Tch.' Sasuke hissed.

"Such a pity of that cute face." Obito said even sobbing a little.

"Neh? What?" Sasuke asked looking confused at Obito's sobbing face.

'WHY AREN'T YOU INNOCENT AND CUTE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CUTE!"

"What …"

"Polite, helpful, and on top of all the perfect forbidden fantasy!"

"Obito-san, would you mind to keep your thoughts to yourself." Itachi said politely.

"…Ah .. Yes .. I am sorry." Obito muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"So now getting to the point." Itachi said looking strict at Izuna. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Why ask me? He is the cause of that crater, and those death people … Owh and that paralyzed one there." Izuna said.

'Cause I said so," Itachi said and the glare he gave Izuna that moment was scaring even Naruto and he was standing a couple of meters away from the whole scene, though he noticed Sasuke hiding his eyes with his bangs. What was he trying to do? He even took a few steps back and slowly tried to hide behind Obito. Was he hiding from Itachi-san? Why would he be hiding? Itachi was one of the nicest shinobis in the entire world, he would never use violent with no reason.

"Well some criminals tried to rub from the temple, well .. He just came bursting in and well .. You can guess the rest. Though I told him he was being reckless with his actions, so we were in a discussion and well .. Long story short, that lame savage there thinks he can take me on, I must admit I also kind of challenged him." Izuna said crossing his arms.

"I see." Itachi said as he looked around him. Seeing the big hole in the ground, and the dead bodied, they were already starting to smell. He turned his face towards Obito only to see the raven gone. Itachi frowned a little, but then raised an eyebrow. "Hey, boy. I'm not going to hurt you or anything so, stop hiding behind Obito-san."

Obito couldn't help but to smile a little, feeling Sasuke's grip on his shirt. He had sneaked behind Obito, planning on getting out of everyone's sight.

"Aah, he is being shy." Obito said.

"I said I won't hurt you." Itachi said his voice showing that this was the last warning. Not that he sounded mean, he just sounded more serious. Sasuke sighed standing next to Obito, turning his face to the left while looking at the ground. Itachi sighed, and took a step forward grabbing Sasuke by his upper arm and pulling him away from Obito. Though, he might have pulled harder than he had meant to. Sasuke bumped against him and tried to break free from Itachi's grip, but he failed and was driving Itachi to the edge of frustration. Sasuke looked up, but he quickly regretted it once his eyes met with Itachi's. He stopped resisting and they looked at each other. Itachi hands tucked Sasuke's bangs behind his ear and then smiled kindly. He let go of Sasuke. "What is your name?" He asked which surprised everybody who was present there.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"I like that name, it is a pretty name." Itachi said.

'Thank you..." Sasuke muttered.

"Try to be more careful next time, not only for your own safety but also for the safety of the people around you, alright?" Itachi said his voice sweet and kind.

".. H-Hai.." Sasuke said.

"Good, owh by the way." Itachi said zipping the zipper up from Sasuke's white blouse. "You will catch a cold." He said causing Sasuke to look rather surprised. "Obito, get rid of those bodies, they are starting to rot.' Itachi said as he walked away.

"Wait! Is het getting away with all of this! Itachi-nii!" Izuna shouted.

"Why not? He caught the criminals right? Okay the smell of the dead bodies and that giant hole in the ground are minor points, but we can fix that. The important thing is that our grandfather's scrolls are safe and sound, right?" Itachi said as he grabbed the scroll from Izuna's hands. "By the way, I don't think your nii-san would like to hear about this fight you almost had." Itachi said with a little smirk as he walked away.

"W-wait! Don't tell Madara-niisan!" Izuna shouted running after Itachi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: *Please note that Sasuke is lying towards Naruto.**

**Chapter 7 "The sleeping beauty"**

_"Uchihas are weird sometimes. I never really get them. If Sasuke has less than 45% Uchiha blood, then he shouldn't have those red eyes, but I am pretty sure I have seen the Sharingan. He has them, I am sure of it, but it doesn't make sense! Did that guy just lied to me about that whole bloodline thing? No, why would he?"_

Frustrated Naruto walked faster towards his father's office.

"_Maybe I should just ask dad, but on the other hand .. It is none of my business. This Sasuke is nothing but trouble…. Damn it! I have to know!__" _

Naruto walked up the stairs, up to his father's office with a small rapport about what had happened that afternoon. Though, it was almost dinner time now. Sasuke wrote the rapport quickly, and Naruto was kind of amazed how fast he could bring his thoughts in words and just write it down.

Naruto walked in the halls of the Hokage building, looking at the portraits of the first second and third Hokage until he reached the door of the office. He knocked a couple of times and just opened the door without waiting for any answers.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Minato said, as he was sitting ready to say that the moment Naruto walked in.

"You sensed me coming right." Naruto said sounding a little moody. "Thanks for giving me guard duty anyway." Naruto added as he showed the rapport in his hand, but it was then that he noticed the second person in the room. "Itachi-san …" Naruto said surprised.

"Nice seeing you again." Itachi said as he then turned his head towards Minato. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Hokage-sama. I will take my leave now." Itachi said as he disappeared from the room.

"What was Itachi-san doing here?" Naruto asked as he put the rapport on Minato's desk. Minato didn't answer instead he quickly read the rapport that Naruto had given him.

"I see, so that explains it." Minato said throwing the rapport back on his desk.

"You are ignoring me, dad." Naruto reminded Minato.

"Itachi just wanted some personal information about a certain shinobis." Minato said. "I'm glad the situated has turned out fine. Tell Sasuke you both did well."

"Both? .. Well it was Sasuke who had killed most of them .. I could never .. Kill someone."

"I know, and I hope you won't have to for a long time, but if my sources are right." Minato leaned on the end of his chair as he looked out of the window. "You were the one who managed to stop Sasuke and leave one man alive for questioning. You did a great for the situation you were in. I am proud of you, son" Minato said as he smiled at his son.

"Yeaah .. I can still feel his kicks in my ribs though."

'Are you badly injured?"

"Not at all, I heal quickly." Naruto said still smiling a bright smile. "Well I have to go, Still got the entire night to go … For the entire week." Naruto said putting on a sad face.

"I am not lightening your punishment." Minato said.

"Damn it .. I better get going then. See you around." Naruto said and walked out of the office, putting his hands behind his head as he walked towards the tower he had been sitting in for a while now.

The thoughts of Itachi in his father's office was somehow bugging him. Something was odd, and his Uzumaki senses could feel it. What was Itachi doing there anyway? Furthermore he was looking way more serious than he usually is. Was something bothering Itachi? And if so .. What would it have been? Minato said that he had asked for some personal information of a certain shinobis. Why would he?

Naruto stopped walking his facial expression serious and confused . If he remembered right, Itachi was acting rather weird once he looked at Sasuke. Why was Sasuke trying to hide in the first place? This all lead to one thing: THEY ARE SECRET LOVERS! Naruto felt himself choke on his own saliva. Uchiha Itachi … D-d-dating .. Sasuke?! No.. The idea was making Naruto rather sick. Those two looked alike; they could pass as close family, brothers even! For brothers to date each other! Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. Though the forbidden love was ... Well .. A little turn on, and they were both really pretty. More blood flew towards Naruto's head, until something hit his head, causing him to fall.

"Oi!' Naruto shouted seeing Sasuke on top of a tree, having thrown an apple at his head.

"I didn't like the expression on your face, what was the brainless head of yours thinking?" Sasuke said as he threw another apple at Naruto, but this time Naruto caught it. "Eat up, is going to be a long night." Sasuke said not even looking at Naruto.

'Nah, Sasuke. I brought the rapport to my dad."

'Yeah."

"And I saw Itachi-san in his office."

"Hnn."

"Never mind …" Naruto said as he jumped on another branch not far from the one where Sasuke was sitting on.

Naruto took a bite of the apple and stared blank in front of him.

'Nah, Sasuke?" Naruto said turning his head to look at Sasuke. "You said you lived in the forest not far from here, do you live alone? Or with someone?"

"Just for your information I am not interested in you blondie, so don't bother.' Sasuke said causing Naruto to almost choke again.

'T-t-that w-w-was n-n-ot !"

"I know … I was just kidding with ya." Sasuke said though his voice was still emotionless even though he just said he made a joke.

"Wait you make jokes?!" Naruto said in shock.

"Hn, don't get use to them, kiddo."

"Stop calling me names! You are not even a year older than me!"

"Don't dare to compare me with you." Sasuke hissed back.

"Tsk, do you ever show other emotions except of anger." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms in a childish way. He didn't get any response, so he decided to stay quit too. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It was getting late, and the sky was getting darker too. The Uzumaki yawned, and before he noticed it himself he had dozed in a light sleep.

Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and shook his head slowly. "That idiot, though ... What could you expect from a kid." Sasuke muttered under his breath, seeing the blond boy smiled slightly in his sleep, while making soft snoring noises. He looked peaceful and so calm. Is that how everybody looks like when he or she sleeps? Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"_Damn today really isn't my day. First losing from sensei again, then this brat and to top it all I almost got caught by Itachi. How I managed to take my distance from him for 18 years, and now thanks to that bitch of an Izuna he caught me. But there is no way he could know. Could he? Fugaku said it himself. Stay out of his life, he wouldn't tell him a thing, neither is there anyone else who knows. I shouldn't worry about small things. I'm just overreacting."_Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head back to look at Naruto. He was leaning more and more to the left.

'I should wake him up..." Sasuke muttered, but before he could do anything the blonde leaned a little too much to the left and fell off the branch. He woke up that instant, screaming his lungs out, but instead of falling on the hard ground he fell straight into Sasuke's arms. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the ground and then at Sasuke.

"pfew, that could have broken my neck." Naruto said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"You screamed like a little girl, scardy cat." Sasuke said. 'W-what! Take that back you stupid bastard." Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Tsk.' He hissed as he dropped Naruto on the ground.

"That hurt!" Naruto shouted rubbing his butt.

"You are heavy, eat some less will ya." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Maybe you should lift some more!" Naruto said, but his comment got completely ignored. He jumped back on his feet and sprinted the little distance between Sasuke and him. Sasuke was damn fast, almost just as fast as Minato. He managed to get from the branch he was sitting on the ground fast than people could blink. 'Anyway, Sasuke .." Naruto said as he now walked next to the Uchiha, who was still ignoring him. "Remember those four guys, who were standing on the spot you made a hole in?!" Naruto said chuckling a little, the sentence sounded weird.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"Well one of them explained me something about the Uchiha blood line."

'So?"

'Well, they said that people who had less than 50% Uchiha blood in them aren't able to activate any kind of sharingan, right?"

'Yeah, you paid some attention. He must have used some kind of lame drawings."

"He didn't have to!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, causing the blonde to blush a little. 'He insisted on drawing it.' Naruto muttered. "Anyway! They said you are less than 45% Uchiha, and that you are quite a unknown figure, but well .. How come you have the sharingan? Ya know while you are one of those mixed bloods?" Naruto asked, but didn't got a respond. "Or is this a personal and impolite question?"

"Mixed blood are getting mostly the worse treatment within the clan, it is an insult calling them mixed blood, but I don't care. It doesn't mean anything to me." Sasuke said.

"Then answer.' Naruto said as they reached the tower they were standing a couple of hours ago.

"I'm not interested in sharing any details with a brat like you." Sasuke said as he sat down and looked at the sky.

"In that cause, I'm just going to ask Itachi-san or Madara-san, they are nice to me. They wouldn't mind to explain it to me. You jerk.' Naruto added in the end as he also sat down besides Sasuke.

"Why do you want to know that?" Sasuke asked after a few silence seconds. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He noticed that the Uchiha started talking once he mentioned people from the main branch of the Uchiha clan.

'I'm just curious; It is not like I am going to tell the world." Naruto muttered.

"Tsk, the reason why I possess these eyes is because …. I never knew my parents; I only know that they are Uchihas. Plus Orochimaru experienced a lot with my eyes to help me to possess these eyes. That is it.' Sasuke said, not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto frowned, he didn't know how.. But he could just feel that the Uchiha was either lying, or not telling the entire truth. "Anyway.' Sasuke said this time turning his head towards Naruto. "If you tell anyone that I have these eyes …"

"You will kill me?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke shook his head.

'They will steal my eyeballs, and so making me blind. Only team Minato knows I possess these eyes, so you better stay quit." Sasuke said, his eyes turning into the cursed red eyes.

"Don't bother; I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway." Naruto said frowning, turning his head to a different direction. The two were at least quit for what seemed like 3 hours. Naruto was getting sleepy and had a hard time staying awake. However he refused to sleep, not with the bastard next to him…Speaking of the bastard. Naruto turned his face to his right. Sasuke's head was leaning on his knees, with his arms wrapped around them. How could he stand guard while he wasn't even looking around him?

"Oi, teme." Naruto said frowning, as he wanted shook the raven next to him. Naruto's hand reached for Sasuke's arm, his fingers wrapped around the raven's wrist to slightly shake him. Sasuke's body got off balance, causing his head to fall on Naruto's chest and his body automatically following to get nearer the heat source. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the raven's eyes closed and his breathing calm and slow. He wasn't even making a sound. He almost looked death, if it wasn't for his breathing. Sasuke crawled closer to Naruto, his hand slightly pulling on Naruto's shirt while his one leg wrapped itself around Naruto's. Still with surprise Naruto was sitting there, just staring. For at least 3 minutes. His eyes softened and a little smile appeared on his face. "You are still a kid yourself." He whispered, wrapping his arm around Sasuke and slowly stroked his hair, causing the raven to smile a little in his sleep. He was probably having a good dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 "Let's become friend!"**

"Wake up, you two have been sleeping long enough already. It is almost 9 am, " Minatosighed slowly shaking his son's shoulder to wake him up. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke?" He said, but both were sleeping too deep to even hear him. Minato sighed as he crossed his arms. "Aren't you two cute together!" He said, well almost shouting, waking both boys up that instant.

"Nani!? Neh? Wah?!" Sasuke looked confused around him and immediately backed away when he saw that he was sleeping half on Naruto. 'Ugh! Euw!" He threw the orange/ black jacket off him right on Naruto's head.

"Oi teme!"

'Usuratonkachi, why didn't you wake me up!"

"Tch! Why did you fall asleep in the first place, weren't you the grown-up, **kiddo**."

"You little brat! I will show you!" Sasuke hissed showing his fist in a threatening way.

"You could sleep on the ground, I couldn't care less!"

"I wouldn't have cared in the first place!"

"What a lovely weather today, isn't it?" Minato said, smiling kindly at both boys who looked confused at him. "Isn't .. It?" He said his kind smile getting a creepy effect now.

"Yeah totally!" Naruto said uncomfortable.

"I guess." Sasuke muttered looking away.

"Let's go to my office and talk about your guard duty, which you both have miserably failed since both of you fell asleep." Minato said.

"In my defence, it was him who fell asleep in the tree first."

"OI teme! I woke up, you didn't. The only reason why I let you rest on me is because I wanted to return the favour for catching me!" Naruto shouted.

"Ugh your voice is so annoying in the morning!" Sasuke hissed.

"So is your breath!"

"You little…" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence he got grabbed by his wrist while Naruto got thrown over Minato shoulder and before they knew it, they were teleported in Minato's office. Minato threw Naruto off his shoulder straight in Sasuke's arms and then sat down on his desk.

'You guys never stop fighting ..." He sighed. Sasuke hissed dropping Naruto on the ground, causing the blond to fall on his ass. "Teme!" He hissed as he stood up.

"I am just going straight into business. The good thing is, that you two stopped the rogue ninja's from robbing the Uchiha temples. The clan leader was happy about your sensing abilities Naruto. Sasuke, he was quit mad about the mess you made there."

"He thinks I am a mess myself, you don't see me even care a little.' Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Sasuke, don't get cocky with me now," Minato said narrowing his eyes as he looked the raven in his eyes. Sasuke sighed apologizing immediately.

"Scared bastard?" Naruto whispered.

"You have never seen your father furious, have you?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I am a good boy, what can I say?" Naruto said chuckling a little.

'Spoiled brat," Sasuke muttered as Minato continued.

"However, Itachi-san was so polite to inform his father about your actions. He said…" Minato paused grabbing a few papers. "He said that you decisions were made for several reasons. The damage you made was to both capture the rogue ninja's and for the others to see the underground tunnels they had created. Now the tunnel can be destroyed. And now the death bodies... Itachi said it was for both self-defence and only one person was needed to get further information about their plans. The others would have been killed anyway for their attempt to steal from the Uchiha clan. Fugaku agreed with him later." Minato said putting his papers away.

"What are you trying to tell me with this?" Sasuke asked.

"As I have told you before, this will sooner or later become your downfall." Minato said leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers on his desk. From the way Minato was sitting, Naruto could already tell that this wasn't the first time they had a conversation like this. Minato was form nature a fatherly overprotective type. Naruto knew that.

"When that time comes, I make sure I won't become a burden to anyone." Sasuke said causing Naruto to look shocked at the Uchiha. He frowned.

"Sasuke." Minato said having a strict and serious tone in his voice, almost mad.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Stay out of this." Sasuke hissed.

'Oi! You think when the time comes you so 'called' make the wrong turn. That Konoha will turn its back at you!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-"

"No! How dare you think so low about the nation my father is Hokage off!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke by his collar. "You think we will just kill you when we can't handle you. You're wrong! We would chase you, we would beat sense into your dumb head, and we would tie you up and torture you until you turn back at the right path, we would do everything to help you, but we will never, ever, ever! Leave our comrades to die!" Naruto shouted. For a moment both Minato and Sasuke were silenced.

"You are truly just a kid." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's wrist and slightly putting pressure on it, until Naruto could hear his bones crack and he was forced to let go. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Hokage-sama. If you don't mind I will take my leave now and see you at night when my guard duty begins again." Sasuke said bowing and then leaving the office.

"Oi! Wait!" Naruto shouted as he ran after him. "I had it with your rudeness; you are nothing but a cocky brat!" Naruto hissed walking behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around causing Naruto to bump into him.

"Let me ask you this, Naruto." Sasuke said. "If I ever was to attack Konoha, what would you do?" Sasuke asked.

'Stupid question, I would stop you no matter what."

"Would you kill me?"

"Of course not! I will beat you until you have learned your lesson."

"Some things can't be taught.' Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?!"

"hhnn.. You are not a shinobis for very long. You will see someday yourself.' Sasuke wanted to walk away, but Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him around pushing him against the wall.

"I am sick of you already!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to know, ask your godfather. He knows all about it."

"What do you mean?" 'It has already been 3 years since his own teammate has turned against the village. If he is to be caught, he will be punished with death. That isn't even the only example. Your sensei. Kakashi-san, had to kill his own friend, and to make matters worse. There is an entire list with rogue ninja's sentenced to death when they are found, and not only them, people who are too strong, people who know too much. They all get killed because of the safety of the vill-" Naruto punched the wall right next to Sasuke's face, creating a big crack. "Shut .. The fuck.. Up!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke looked from Naruto's fist to his face. He wasn't scared; he was just staring emotionless at him, like he always did.

"You got a lot of nerves, talking about the village like that!" Naruto hissed a red chakra creating around him. His eyes turning red. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said as he then opened his eyes again. His fingers wrapped themselves around Naruto's wrists, pulling his fist gently away from the wall. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at their hands.

'I guess I went too far. I sometimes can't control what I am saying. Words are just flowing out of my mouth without thinking, causing a lot of mental scars sometimes. I am cranky. Probably because I am hungry," Sasuke said, his voice still cold and emotionless, while Naruto was sure the words he said were meant warm and funny. He just couldn't give that feeling. He was looking at Naruto's knuckles that were bleeding. "I'm sorry." Sasuke repeated. As he grabbed some bandage from his weapon bag and wrapped it around the bleeding part of Naruto's hand. The red chakra around Naruto disappeared and he looked at Sasuke's hand, bandaging his. Once he was done, the raven looked up. "Better?" He asked as he looked up to meet the blue eyes.

"H-hai." Naruto said.

"Good…" Said Sasuke as he placed his hand against the one of Naruto. As if he was comparing their hands. Naruto's fingers were slightly larger than Sasuke, but there wasn't so much difference between them. Sasuke entwined their fingers, innocently looking at their hands together, before Sasuke let go. "I should go, see ya tonight.' Sasuke said as he walked away giving Naruto a quick wave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to turn his head towards Naruto. "Let's become friends." Naruto said with a smile on his face, a small blush on his cheeks while he said that. Sasuke's expression didn't change; he was looking at Naruto with an observing look.

"Yeah … Let's be friends." He said copying the same smile Naruto had on his face, only way smaller. Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle a little. Sasuke showing emotions was weird, even if it was only copying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 "Lady Mito"**

"Aah, I'm exhausted! I am glad this week is over. Aren't you?" Naruto asked as he starched himself.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well this means I can sleep now. What are you going to do now?" Naruto said looking way to excited than he should have been. Sasuke pushed the blonde's face back with his index finger.

"Too close, usuratonkachi." He muttered as he sighed.

"Oi! I am only curious." Naruto said.

"If you really want to know, I am heading home."

"Home? Nah, Sasuke .. Where in the forest do you live again?" Naruto asked. "

Not far.."

"Should I come with you! I am dying to meet your family." Naruto said the excitement clearly visible in his face.

"No." Sasuke said not even looking at the blond.

"W-Whut?"

'I said no."

"Why?! You know my family!"

"Because I work with your father, damn brat." Sasuke hissed.

"Tsk, why so cocky all of the sudden. Are you embarrassed? As if I am never embarrassed of my old man. Come on! I won't stay long." Naruto said folding his arms. 'No.' Sasuke said as he kept walking.

"Oi! Are you even aware of what the people here think of you! They assume you have been raised by wild animals, savages! Why don't you just proof me that you have nothing to hide?!" Naruto shouted losing his patience quit fast. Even after this week of having guard duty with Sasuke. He thought the two had got some kind of connection having spent every morning and night together, but he was wrong.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head around to look at Naruto.

"The answer is no."

"Why?"

"Rumours are just rumours, I simply do not care what people think. Even If I proof they are wrong. I will be just wasting my time since they will come with a new ones sooner or later. Naruto, I simply don't care." Sasuke said as he turned around. It was then that Naruto realised that they already reached the walls of Konoha.

"Well, take care." Sasuke said not looking back as he waved a quick bye with his hand. Naruto looked frustrated.

"Tsk, why does he need to be such a jerk.." Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms in a childish way.

"Oi, Naruto what is wrong?" Naruto looked up from his thought only to see Kotetsu Hagane.

"Hagane-san. Well … It is that cocky jerk to be honest." Naruto said.

"You mean that raven one? Orochimaru's old pupil?" Kotetsu asked as he looked at the forest where Sasuke had disappeared.

"Yeah, that jerk ... First he was a cocky brat, then he turned out nice .. And now he is a jerk again. Can you believe that?" Naruto said.

"When it comes to Sasuke, I am able to believe anything." Kotetsu said.

"I can't believe it. This entire week I had the feeling we were .. Ya know .. Bonding." Naruto said.

"Oi, Naruto-kun do not tell me you have laid eyes on him!"

"No! I was talking about friendship N-n-nothing more!" Naruto said his face turning red. "Well, I'm not really friends with Uchiha Sasuke, neither have I ever talked to him, but I think it is better not to get close to him…"

Naruto eyes widened a little suddenly feeling something strange. "Could this be … Sasuke's chakra I am sensing? Yes … I know exactly where he is, how far he is and where he is going. My sensing abilities are increasing by the day!" Naruto thought as he looked up at Kotetsu."Lend me a hand; we are going to meet Sasuke's loved ones." Naruto said grabbing Kotetsu's arm as he dragged him with him through the forest.

'What are you talking about; I thought Sasuke lived by himself or something that had to do with wolves." Kotetsu said.

"Those are all rumours. You can't just trust everything you hear. I bet he just has a lot of siblings who are teasing him all the time, or maybe a mother who loves to show his baby pictures! Or a dad who is just overprotective! That explains everything! He is just embarrassed! Kotetsu when we are there we can meet everyone one of his loved ones. Maybe then the rumours will stop once we have met them!" Naruto said. His voice excited like a kid during Christmas. He ran as fast as he could, dragging the chuunin with him while he kept talking about his expectation.

Suddenly Naruto stopped running. He stood still, looking in front of him. Kotetsu looked confused as he looked at the blond boy. "What is..?' Kotetsu looked at the small wooden house in the middle of the forest, a lake covered in fog only a few meters away from the house gave a creepy unpleasant feeling, but by the looks of it, it didn't bother Naruto, but something else did.

"I sense a very weak chakra … Like a small candle." Naruto said his eyes looking quite sad. It was almost heart breaking for Kotetsu. The blond had so many good expectations, but he got hit hard with reality.

"Maybe, he is alone with a baby brother." Kotetsu lied, of course he knew that was impossible, but it seemed to cheer Naruto a little up.

'I haven't considered that." Naruto said with a weak smile. "Let's peek." Naruto said smiling again as he ran towards the house and sneaked under a window.

"Why are you dragging me with you, if Sasuke finds out we are going to die."

"He won't kill us." Naruto muttered as held up a small mirror to peek inside.

"Don't bother hiding; I have sensed you two already." A weak voice of a very old lady said. Both Naruto and Kotetsu froze. "Konoha shinobis? I assume." The old women's voice said.

"Hai.." Kotetsu said as they both stood up. 'Well .. Either get out or get in." The women said, her voice sounded pretty harsh.

"Who is this old lady?" Kotetsu whispered as he looked at Naruto who took a deep breath and walked inside the wooden house. "That damn brat, not even considering consequences!" Kotetsu thought as he walked behind Naruto.

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a friend of Sasuke. You must be … Lady Mito?" Naruto said as he looked at the old women, she must have been very old. She sat in a rocking chair, knitting something near an old heater.

"Friend?" The old lady whispered looking surprised. Her serious expression changed into a kind smile. That surprised both Kotetsu and Naruto. "I see, you are a fine young man. I must disappoint you, Sasuke-kun has left to gather some wood." The old women said.

"Owh that is fine, grandma, it is nice to meet you. I always wondered where Sasuke lived and with who." Naruto said as he took of his shoes and walked towards the old women. "Nah grandma? Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No, sweetie … Just sit down."

"Owh, grandma. Sasuke isn't allowed to know that we have been here, could you keep it a secret? I guess he is just a little embarrassed for us." Naruto said with a warm smile. Mito smiled.

'I am relieved … For the years I have lived, I never imagined to meet a friend of Sasuke's." The women said.

"Really? did he never bring friends over?" Naruto asked.

"Never." Mito said.

"Nah, grandma." Naruto said kneeling in front of her chair. "Well .. Could you tell us some .. Hihi .. Baby stories!" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. "Please grandma, I'm sure my dad has told him some of mine. It would be only fare." Naruto said causing Mito to chuckle. She put down her knitting needles down and looked at Naruto. "Wow for an old lady, you still got some fire burning in those eyes." Naruto said.

"I see, you are really living up to our clan's name." Mito said. "I am also an Uzumaki, it is nice to see clan mate once in a while." Mito said.

"Cool! You must have been a very cool ninja when you were younger."

"Ah, I sure was .. Though when you become as old as I am, you have seen things you wish no one else gets to see. I have tried to keep Sasuke off the ninja path, but I guess when the shinobis blood flows through someone's veins, it just can't be helped."

"Why wouldn't you want Sasuke to be a shinobis? He is really good.' Naruto said surprised. "The shinobis world is harsh, especially for an abandoned boy. Even within clan's hatred is born and people get killed. "Mito said. "What do you mean, please explain grandma."

"Those eyes, no doubt … This kid has a heart of gold." Mito thought as she closed her eyes. "Boy, just by looking at you I can see the same eyes.."

"Same eyes?"

"The same eyes my husband had." Naruto's widened, though he quickly smiled. "Your husband must have had beautiful eyes!" He said when he started laughing. Mito smiled kindly. "I will tell you a few baby stories of Sasuke." Mito said. Naruto eyes shined when he heard the words of the old lady.

"Really grandma, thank you so much!" Naruto said.

"But this story is not something which can be told to everybody.' She said. Naruto turned his head to Kotetsu who muttered something and then went to sit on the other side of the room.

"It is already 18 years ago when I heard that strong cry coming from the forest. I remember searching for that women who bagged me to help her … once I arrived at the spot. I saw her dead body next to her …." Mito stopped talking; she opened her eyes looking at the door. Naruto turned his head around seeing Sasuke standing in front of the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said his voice sounding dark and cold. Kotetsu quickly hid behind Naruto.

"Euh.. Hello .. Sasuke-kun. Well .. Guess who got lost in the forest ?" Naruto said with an innocent smile on his face. "

"You ... I told you I didn't want to see you!" Sasuke hissed grabbing Naruto by his collar and pushing him against a bookshelf. "What are you doing here? What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke shouted his eyes having the colour of blood. "If you move, I will not hesitate to kill you, Kotetsu." Sasuke hissed not even looking at the other shinobis.

"That blond one isn't an enemy of yours, is he?" Mito asked, her voice was calm, you could see that she used to be a good shinobis since she already was used to all this.

"He will be pretty soon." Sasuke hissed.

"I'm not sure about the other one, but killing Naruto-kun would be a waist." Mito said.

"Tch, it would be one burden less." Sasuke hissed. Naruto could see how hard Sasuke was trying not to shout at the old lady.

"Sasuke, put him down. Now." Mito said, her voice still calm.

"What?!" Sasuke turned his head around.

"I don't like repeating myself." Mito said. Sasuke hissed as he turned his head around to look at Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi.." He hissed as he let go of Naruto who fell on the ground.

"You aren't what they call visitors-friendly. " Naruto said.

"I told you not to come! Why can't you just accept a no. You are truly childish" Sasuke almost shouted as he gave Kotetsu a quick death glare. Before picking up the wood he dropped and threw it in the fire.

"Lady Mito, in your condition you can't afford letting strangers in." Sasuke said.

"Dear, at my age there is nothing to fear anymore." She said calmly.

"Don't be selfish now!" Sasuke shouted as he turned his head to her. She chuckled a little, though it sounded rather sad.

"Make some tea for our guests." She said, well it was more of an order. Sasuke didn't respond back, he only hissed as he looked at Naruto and then walked to the stove to make some tea.

"Oi, Naruto .. I think it is better if we leave.." Kotetsu whispered in Naruto's ear.

"What? We just got here, furthermore Sasuke-kun is making tea. We can possibly be that rude to leave now." Naruto said giving Sasuke a teasing look. Sasuke frowned sticking up his middle finger.

"Well then I have to leave you, I have still guard duty and cherish my life too much to die now." Kotetsu said

"I guess I am save as long as I stay with the old lady." Naruto said and smiled his warm smile once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 "The strong life force"**

With a cranky face Sasuke put Naruto's tea on the table in front of him.

"No poison?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, my hands won't be satisfied until I can crush that neck of yours.' Sasuke hissed. As he took the other cup of tea and carefully placed it in Mito's hand, making sure she wouldn't burn herself. He then sat down and turned his head to Naruto. "Well, you have seen it all, now leave." Sasuke hissed.

"What? I just got my tea." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You should stop testing my patience; it isn't hard for me to tell Minato-sensei that you have been eaten by bears." Sasuke said taking a sip of his own tea. "

You don't really look that threatening in your pyjama." Naruto commented causing Sasuke to slam is fist on the table.

"You wish to die!"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. I didn't want to offend you. I think your pyjama is rather cute. I just thought you were more the type of guy who sleeps in a boxer instead of red pyjama bottoms and a big t-shirt with a dinosaur on it." Naruto burst out laughing, causing Sasuke to turn his head.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke hissed hitting the blond on his head.

"Worth it." Naruto said.

"Not everybody has time to do his laundry, or let's his dad wash his dirty boxers."

"Oi!" Naruto said his face turning a little red.

His eyes widened a little as he turned his head towards Mito. Suddenly Mito started coughing grabbing her chest while she couldn't breathe. Naruto jumped up to help the old women, but before he could blink he saw Sasuke in front of her. He seemed rather calm, yet a little shocked.

"It's fine, clam down, just clam down.' Sasuke said as he tried to support her when she almost fell off her chair. Naruto quickly helped Sasuke supporting her.

"Should we get a doctor?" Naruto asked. He had no idea what to say or what to do.

"No, it's okay; just help me to get her in bed." Sasuke said. As they laid Mito down on the bed that was placed next to the window, Naruto tried to peek through. Once they laid her down, Sasuke pushed Naruto a little back. Sasuke bit his thumb and used summing jutsu to summon a long but thin snake. Who wrapped itself around Sasuke arm and around Mito's. Naruto looked surprised seeing Sasuke's chakra infusing into Mito's body through the snake. Mito calmed down, she could breathe now and her heart was beating again.

"I see, so you are infusing your chakra in her. I already wondered how she could survive with so little chakra." Naruto said looking up from the snake to Sasuke.

'You talk too much." Sasuke muttered.

_"He is infusing a lot of his chakra in her."_Naruto thought as the snake disappeared and Sasuke panted slightly. He checked her breathing and her heart before sighing in relieve.

"Is she fine?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke nodded as he sat down taking a deep breath. 'Could you explain what that was all about? This isn't something you see in a daily live." Naruto said.

"She needs to rest, we better talk outside." Sasuke muttered as he stood up grabbing his shoes as he headed for the door. Naruto turned his head to Lady Mito before following Sasuke outside.

"Well?" Naruto asked as he went to sit next to Sasuke on a big rock near the lake. Sasuke didn't respond he wasn't the talking type. "Does she have attacks like that often?"

"Sometimes...' Sasuke answered.

"What happened? Her chakra completely disappeared all of the sudden."

"Naruto… Do you have any idea how old Lady Mito is?"

"I guess around her 80s." Naruto answered and saw Sasuke slowly shaking his head. "How old?" Naruto asked curious as Sasuke signed for him to lend him his ear. Naruto did as he was told and leaned forward while Sasuke whispered something in his ear.

"What?! Impossible that was before Konoha even existed!" Naruto shouted.

"Well.. It has some theorem behind her long existence, but I doubt your brain would understand it. Anyway, she is from the Uzumaki clan, the Uzumaki clan has a strong live force, but even within the clan there are some who are … Better. Lady Mito had a very special kind of chakra, a stronger one. Do you get it so far?'

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto said.

"Well, once her husband died she left Konoha because it reminded her to much of him. She decided to live nearby, just in case the village needed her. As years passed by she was waiting for her dead, but she had a to great live force to just die from a natural death.. So she lived for many years, storing her chakra on one specific place.. She really had a strong chakra." Sasuke said as if he was remembering it.

'Then why is it so weak now?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to stare in the water.

"Because when I was born, she donated a great amount of her life force in me, so I would stay alive … As an abandoned baby…. She used her chakra to make her body younger so she could take care of me as a kid, but well ... Her chakra was running out and now she only has a very small amount left. If that amount dies off she will die. That is why I infuse my chakra into her, but I am not a chakra control expert and my own body weakens too fast when I donate my chakra into her."

"So you are using the snake to make your chakra leave your body and go into hers?" Sasuke nodded as he sighed.

"I don't want her to die, not until I have paid my debts to her."

"Debts .. For taking you into custody?"

'Indeed, I won't let her die so easily. I still … Want her to be with me." Sasuke said as the fog slowly cleared up.

Naruto eyes were glued on Sasuke's face. Even though what he just said, must have been the most emotional sentence he had ever said in his life. He still had that cold expression on his face. It made the blond wonder about the raven's past. What his goals were? Did he even have any? Sasuke chuckled a little, causing Naruto to look a little shocked.

"Pretty selfish huh?' Sasuke said as he tucked his bangs behind his ears while the wind blew them directly back in front of his eyes. He quickly looked away seeing the sky getting darker and darker.

"I'm going to check on lady Mito." Sasuke said as he stood up and jumped off the rock and walked away. Naruto sat there for at least another half hour before he realised the moon was shining already, it was then that he noticed the place where the old lady lived was very pretty. The moon's reflection on the water was beautiful, the lights of the house were on, giving it a small, but comfortable feeling. Naruto starched himself and jumped off the rock, returning to the wooden house. He opened the door and took off his shoes. Looking at the living room she saw the old lady back in her rocking chair, while Sasuke sat on his knees in front of her, his head sleeping on her lap while her hand was slowly stroking his hair. She looked up at Naruto and smiled kind, pushing her index finger on her lips so Naruto knew he had to be silence.

"How are you feeling grandma?" Naruto whispered kneeling on one knee next to Sasuke to tuck the bangs in front of the raven's eyes away.

"I'm feeling fine ... I am sorry you were in the middle of it.' Mito said as she patted Naruto's hair with her free hand.

'No don't be, I am sorry I was no use to you." Naruto whispered his eyes looking at the wooden floor.

'You have a kind heart … Remember not to lose that." Mito whispered. Naruto smiled kindly at the old women.

"Do you think you are able to get Sasuke on the couch, he didn't get much sleep."

"Yeah, guard duty was exhausting." Naruto said. He softly poked the raven in his cheek. "It can't be helped then." Naruto said as he put an arm under Sasuke's knees and his other behind the raven's back. He counted to three in his head and slowly lifted Sasuke up (bride style)"Good night." He whispered with a small grin on his face as he wanted to turn around, though Sasuke's hand held that of Naruto. Naruto chuckled softly as he broke free from Sasuke's hand and put the raven's hand on his belly before turning around to look at Lady Mito. 'Can I do anything for you?" Naruto asked.

"No young man, I am fine as I am." Mito said.

"I'm relieved to hear that grandma, but it is really getting late now.."

"You should go home; your family will get worried."

"Yeah you are right." Naruto admitted.

"Feel free to drop by any time you like." Mito said.

"I promise I will come soon again, I see you then grandma.' Naruto smiled. Mito gave one more smile before Naruto left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11"crimson blood on porcelain skin"**

"The funniest part was when Fugaku-sama started shouting at everybody, I couldn't hold back. I had to laugh so hard!" Obito shouted as he started laughing again. "But really guys, he was in a very bad mood," Obito added wiping away a few tears that appeared from all that laughing.

"We are on a mission and he is shouting, can't we kill him?" Sasuke asked looking pretty annoyed at Obito.

"I am afraid we can't, not because we promised Minato not to fight each other, but because …"

"You guys love me, because I am awesome, because you can't live without my skills?!" Obtio said his eyes forming stars.

"No, because we need a sacrifice," Sasuke said as he pushed Obito off the mountain.

"You bbiiiaaattccchh~," Obito shouted as he rolled off the mountain and hit a tree. He rolled a few more meters before he was laying still, in front of him a pair of feet. 'Mammie?' Obito asked as he was dizzy. The man pulled him by his collar.

"Konoha shinobis?!" The man said pushing Obito into the hands of one of his comrades. "Tie him up, Konoha shinobi's always come in teams. We can use him as hostage," The man said as he walked farther.

"I teach my students that they should never abandon a comrade … I am the worst teacher ever," Kakashi said as he sighed.

"I could have told you before you found out yourself."

"I didn't expect them to know that Obito was in a team."

'That means they are familiar with Konoha," Sasuke added.

"So … they have the first Kazekage's scroll and Obito, what now?'

"I thought you had a back-up plan?" Sasuke asked looking up at Kakashi.

'I thought you were the one having thought of a strategy."

"I haven't.'

"Me neither."

"Hnn. Was nice knowing you Obito, come let's rapport his death,' Sasuke said as he wanted to walk away, but Kakashi grabbed him by his shoulder.

"How annoying he can be, he is our comrade." Kakashi said.

"That you even bother to listen when Minato keeps one of his comrades' speeches." Sasuke sighed.

"Let's just attack, they don't look that tough," Sasuke said.

"I do agree, though you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Please, that only counts for your porn books," Sasuke said as he leaped off the mountain.

"Oi, I know you are reading them too!" Kakashi shouted as he leaped after Sasuke.

Sasuke landed on the ground a few meters in front of the criminals.

"You have something that belongs to me," Sasuke said as he stood up straight, putting his one hand on his hip. The man quickly grabbed a dagger and pointed it at Obito's throat.

"Do you mean the cutie here?"

"Owh I haven't been called that before, thank you criminal-san!" Obito said.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking about him. I want the scrolls," Sasuke said.

"That is mean!" Obito shouted.

"Shut up, both of you. Or else I will kill him," The man shouted while his team was ready to attack.

"And then they ask why I am moody all the time," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed his kusanagi.

"Don't move, or he will die!" The man shouted. His eyes widened once he saw in less than a second his entire team on the ground. He quickly stabbed the dagger in Obito's through, only to see his entire arm going right through Obtio's body.

"What?!" The man jumped away in shock, but behind him he got hit hard on his head, causing the man to fall on the ground, unable to move his body.

"That was too easy," Kakashi muttered who put his hands in his pockets.

"What the …? Who are you guys.." The criminal said

"Believe me, if Obito was easily killed, I would have killed him years ago," Sasuke said as he grabbed the man by his collar. 'Scroll." He demanded.

"In that bag, they are in the bag!" The man said afraid as Sasuke dropped his body on the ground. 'Let's get going, they are useless," Sasuke answered as he grabbed the scrolls.

"Don't worry criminal-san, he is always like that. It is nothing personal," Obito said patting the man's bold head.

"How … How strong are you?" The man asked in shock.

"We? Aah, I think you are a very nice man, but we are Hokage-sama's students!" Obito said.

"Obito, don't give information like that," Sasuke hissed.

"Don't worry, even then ... He can't do much with it," Kakashi said. 'Let's go home, Obito can thread us on some coffee,"

"Huh?! Whut!" Obito shouted running after Kakashi.

Sasuke turned his head to the west, he narrowed his eyes. 'Oi, are you coming?!" Kakashi shouted as he waved his hand.

"I will catch up to you guys, I just want to check something out.'

"Is it important? Do you want us to come with you?" Obito asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I am able to handle it myself if it happens to be dangerous," Sasuke said as he ran off.

'Arrogant," Obito said as he started walking.

"He is truly different from Rin, yet the team feels complete. It is weird," Kakashi said as he turned his head to Obito who smiled a small smile.

"Maybe .. When you care about someone, the bonding feeling is the same,' Obito said. "I guess you are right,' Kakashi said smiling as he looked at the sky.

oxox

"Oi, dad the movie is about the start!" Naruto shouted trying to fit as much popcorn in his mouth as he could.

'I'm coming, just finishing up." Minato said from his office.

'Put the pen down, dad!" Naruto said as he was skipping the commercials. Minato walked in the living room and sat next to his son.

"What kind of movie is this?"

"Horror, I am still searching for something that scares you."

"Naruto, I have seen Tsunade-sama in her real form, nothing can scare me."

"Please, this one included old ladies!" Naruto said excited. Minato chuckled.

"Just make sure you see the movie this time instead of hiding behind the couch.' Minato said causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"How you could just watch those scenes without feeling scared.' Naruto muttered as the movie was about to start. 'See, I am still watching, not hiding." Naruto said as the movie was already passed the intro.

'Just what I expected from my son." Minato said. After half an hour Naruto started feeling scared, he held a cushion in his arms, ready to hide behind it when a scary scene would pop up. '

"Scared?" '

"NO!" Naruto shouted, but screamed when an old lady that was possessed by a demon was screaming on the screen. Minato couldn't help but to laugh while Naruto hid himself behind the pillow.

A knock was heard on the door, and it sounded pretty desperate. Minato looked at Naruto and even narrowed his eyes as they were filled with concern. Naruto could sense from the chakra that is was Obito and Kakashi, though what were they doing here at this time at night? Minato stood up and ran to the door, hearing the desperate voices of his student shouted for him. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"We are so sorry, we didn't know where to turn!" Obito cried.

"Lay him on the couch, quickly!" Minato said as Obito ran inside. Naruto turned off the T.V. and his eyes widened in shock seeing Sasuke covered in blood. His clothes were ripped open and his eyes were closed. "What happened?" Minato asked as he observed Sasuke's wounds. He frowned seeing the many vital spots that were bleeding. He focusws his chakra and made two clones who all three started using medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding.

"It is our fault, we left him alone! We .. We .. Didn't know.." Obito shouted sounding desperate.

'Leave the excuses; I have to know what happened!"

'We don't know...' Kakashi said his eyes darkened as he looked away.

"Naruto, your sensing abilities should have developed to be better than mine, focus and search if Sasuke is under any kind of jutsu."

"H-hai!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and focus.

"I don't … Sense anything."

'Focus more." Minato said. Naruto did as his father told him, but he felt like a complete failure when he wasn't able to even sense Sasuke own chakra.

"_Damn it, I can't be useless now! I have to focus more, more!"_Naruto thought as he finally found something, he opened his eyes.

"He isn't under any kind of jutsu, however I did sense that a great amount of his chakra had been taken from him."

"How can you tell?" Kakashi asked.

"The way his chakra is moving, there is only a small amount left, but it is recovering very slowly, I can see where it is taken from. If there were internal cause, you can see the chakra declining, but the chakra was pulled out of him, an external cause. I can see a piece missing.. Just like a pie, when somebody just took a bite out of it." Naruto said.

"The bleeding stopped, Obito grab some wet towels. Naruto grab a shirt form my closet and a blanket." Minato ordered as he listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. 'It is recovering, and his breathing sound normal, he is out of the critical state .. We were lucky this time." Minato said as Obito came with the wet towels and Naruto with the shirt and blanket. Minato wiped the dried up blood off Sasuke's face and put his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"He has a fever, great. How long could you guys estimate he was injured before you found him?" Minato asked.

"An hour, maybe even 2," Kakashi said. "Looking at the dried up blood," He added.

"Let me help.." Obito said as he took over the wet towel and scrubbed the blood away. While Minato turned around to talk to Kakashi about what had happened. Who explained that when their mission was over, Sasuke wanted to check out something, though he didn't say what and said he would catch up with them later, but once Kakashi and Obito were near Konoha's gates, walking at their slowest speed. They knew something was wrong. They ran back seeing the raven lying on the ground covered in blood and hardly breathing. They carried him to Minato, since they had no other idea where to turn to.

Minato sighed, as he turned his head to his son who had his eyes on the raven.

'Whoever did this to him, I will make them pay for it." Naruto hissed.

"How about the attackers? Have you guys seen anything?" Minato asked.

"We were already too late when we arrived. He was alone." Kakashi said.

"Whoever attacked him wasn't after his death, instead ... They must have wanted him alive." Minato said as he turned his head to Obito who was slightly sobbing.

"If we just went with him, we were able to save him." Obito said whipping his tears away with his sleeve, holding tighter on Sasuke's body.

"Obito-san, you couldn't have known." Naruto said putting his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Nobody could have, we must be glad he isn't dead." Naruto said as Obito nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Only a couple of days ago, my teacher explained that when you use speech mark you end with a comma when you add 'said Sasuke.' Though a month before that, I asked her about it and she said "Just end with a dot." tsk .. Confusion! Anyway I will just adjust that from now on. **

**Chapter 12 "The second voice" **

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, but only to see that he was flowing in a dark space. As if he was flooding in water, only there was no water. Only darkness. Sasuke looked around him.

"Where am I?" Sasuke questioned himself as he stretched his arm to look at his fingers. "Am I … Dead? Did I really died that easily?" Sasuke muttered as he balled a fist. "I guess .. I wasn't really that strong in the end, " he chuckled a little. "In the end .. I still wasn't able to tell him," Sasuke muttered his eyes sadden as he closed them. _"If I could have been able to tell him … The real story .. The real reason .. If I could just tell him that I was his brother, "_ Sasuke thought as he felt his eyes burn and his heart ache. "_Why .. Why me… What have I done wrong .. I just wanted to .., "_ Sasuke bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to accept this.

"So, you have finally fallen," a strange dark voice said. Sasuke couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it seemed like it was coming from everywhere. 'You are a pathetic boy,' the voice said as Sasuke eyes were half lidded.

'Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. "

"Boy, tell me what you desire. What is your goal?"

"To tell him.." Sasuke said closing his eyes again.

"What if I told you that you could be by his side? Like you always wished for. You just have to get rid .. Of them,'

_"_I can't …" Sasuke muttered back.

"I will grant you the strength you need. Together we can kill every single one of them! Who hurt you, who tortured you, who forbids you to get near him, and who abandoned you!" The dark voice said.

"I can't … Those are the people … He loves," Sasuke said opening his eyes a little and looked at his left, seeing two big white gaps looking at him. "

You brat, how dare you refuse my help! Have you forgotten! This is what we are! The world is a cruel place, nobody gets spared!" The voice shouted.

"Shut up, you are too loud,' Sasuke hissed as he stared at the eyes. Suddenly a giant body, which wasn't from a human appeared around those white gaps, which were probability its eyes. A giant had was created under him, suddenly grabbing him and slowly crushing him. "What are you?!" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm .. You," The dark voice said.

"It has already been 2 days .. How long are you planning on sitting here?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand on the sleepy Naruto, who was sitting on a couch next to the bed where Sasuke was laying on.

'Nah Kakashi-sensei .. Has it been 2 days already?" Naruto asked whipping some saliva from the corners of his mouth while he looked at Sasuke.

"How is he doing?" Kakashi asked.

"No progress whatsoever," Naruto said. "

Why don't you take a break, I will take watch," Kakashi offered, but his offer got immediately refused. Kakashi looked quite shocked. '

Whoever attacked him would come probably back for him, and I will make sure that they will pay for what they have done," he said his facial expression more serious than it has ever been. Kakashi smiled kindly.

"Oi Naruto, you sound like an overprotective boyfriend," Said Kakashi.

'Naaanni! That is not what I meant! I meant that .. He is dad's student! I am doing it for dad. I couldn't care less about that jerk,' Naruto said with a small blush and fake smile on his face. Kakashi laughed.

'Very well, I will get you some ramen, you have deserved that." Kakashi left the Namikaze's gust room. Naruto sighed and went to sit on the edge of Sasuke's bed. His hand softly stroked the bruise on the raven's cheek.

"Your bruises are fading, that is a nice think, now you should wake up so I could leave some more on that pretty face of yours. You have deserved more punches for going alone," Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. 'So please .. Wake up..' He whispered while his thumb stroked Sasuke's cheek.

Onyx eyes locked with Sapphire ones. Naruto eyes widened, but before he could realise that the raven woke up. He got punched right in the face. Naruto fell off the bed, but quickly jumped up seeing the raven attacking him. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, while his Sharingan was activated, a strange black chakra was created around him. "W-wait! Sasuke! it is me, Naruto!" Naruto shouted as he got hit against the wall and then pushed on the floor. Sasuke grope a Kunai from Naruto's weapon bag as he wanted to stab him, but Naruto managed to get hold of Sasuke's wrist just when the raven wanted to stab the blond. 'SASUKE SNAP OUT OF THIS!" Naruto shouted while his eyes were on the kunai which was only centimetres away from his face. Sasuke didn't say anything infect, he just pushed harder in order to stab Naruto.

Sasuke jumped off Naruto and threw the kunai in his hand straight at another kunai which was thrown at him. Before he could take another step, Minato appeared behind him and got hold of him.

"Dad!" Naruto said as he looked from his dad to Kakashi who stood in front of the door opening in a fighting stands. Naruto turned his face towards his dad and Sasuke once he heard Sasuke yelped in pain when Minato pushed him against the wall and forced him to calm down and get a hold of himself. At first it didn't seem to work, he only struggled more.

"Don't let it get to you! You are save here!" Minato shouted as Sasuke's eyes widened turning back in the original onyx colour when he finally calmed down. He fell through his knees, but Minato managed to support him just before he could hit the ground. "I got you," Minato said as Naruto quickly aided his father. They laid Sasuke back on the bed, trying to calm him down.

'Breath, Sasuke," Minato said as he turned his face towards Naruto who passed Sasuke a bottle of water, which he gladly took.

There was a silence for what seemed like forever, but were really only 5 minutes. Sasuke looked up. Looking from Kakashi to Naruto to Minato.

'Where am I?" He asked, his voice barley a whisperer.

"My house, guestroom to be exact," Minato said as he took the empty bottle from Sasuke and put it on the ground.

"Really? What has happened?" Sasuke asked closing his eyes as he rubbed his head. He had an immense headache.

"That is the same thing I wanted to ask you. However I can tell you that Kakashi en Obito brought you here. Your state was critical, you must be happy they have found you just in time," Minato said.

"Thank you …" Sasuke whispered as he held an tight grip on the blankets.

"Do you remember what has happened?" Minato asked trying to get any kind of information out of Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"It all so foggy," He muttered more to himself than to Minato.

"Do you remember who did this to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. Trying to remember.

'They weren't from any village, neither were they rogue. However, they all had some kind of weird Kekkei Genkai. I remember … A guy with white hair, being able to use his bones as weapons, the other one .. Or two .. I don't remember, maybe they were twins? No … No they were one .. But it wasn't a clone, it was a real body coming out of the other … And this girl .. A redhead .. Playing a flute or something." Sasuke said. Letting his head rest on his knees. Minato patted him on the back, to show him a little comfort. He turned his face towards Naruto. His eyes narrowed a little seeing his son looking serious and an expression the Hokage had never seen before in his son's eyes.

"Do you remember what they wanted from you?" Kakashi asked as he went to sit on the foot end of the bed. Sasuke slowly shook his head not even looking up.

"I'm trying to remember.." He muttered.

"It will be fine, you have just awoken, you will remember once your mind got some more rest." Minato said and stood up patting the raven's head.

"I will tell Obito you woke up, until you feel completely better, feel free to stay as long as you want." Minato said. Trying to lighten the mood in the room as he left together with Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back at the ground. "

I have told lady Mito what happened, though .. Though I left out the injured part," Naruto said and sighed, he left out the part of him leaving a clone nearby Mito's house to make sure she was save.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Sasuke said still not looking up.

"I will get you some more water," Naruto said as he stood up, seeing Sasuke look up immediately, as if he was afraid to be left alone. Naruto shook his head, Sasuke wasn't like that. He left the room and returned with another bottle of water a few minutes later. Only to see the raven hugging his knees tight and shaking as if he went swimming during winter. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he walked towards him putting the bottle of water down. 'Are you OK?" He asked as he took an extra blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around the raven. Sasuke seemed to calm down more, but Naruto doubt it was because of the extra blanket.

"You should get some sleep."

"No!" Sasuke directly shouted, his eyes back to its scarlet colour. Naruto took a step back. Sasuke quickly shook his head letting his it rest on his knees again.

"It's fine .. Did you have a nightmare?" Naruto asked putting his chair right next to the bed. Sasuke's didn't respond."It is fine, I still have nightmares too, ya know, but if you wouldn't sleep your headache would only get worse,' Naruto said.

"That is mine to decide," Sasuke answered. Naruto sighed as he stood up, causing Sasuke to look in surprise.

"What the.." Sasuke hissed in frustration as Naruto nailed him on the bed. Pushing the raven's wrist down on the matrass. Sasuke eyes looked surprised, but quickly turned annoyed "Get off me!" he shouted.

"You just woke up, even you can't act tuff with that injured body. Rest and let it heal before you damage it even more." Naruto said, causing Sasuke almost to grin a grin Naruto was familiar with, but hadn't expect that Sasuke had one too.

"Why are you talking about my body in such a way it sound like you own it," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow causing Naruto to blush.

"What the?! No it is not like that!" Naruto said quickly getting off Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to yelp a little from pain and Naruto to apologize immediately. Sasuke chuckled softly and turned his head to Naruto, who sat back on the chair. His face still as red as a tomato. Sasuke turned his head, facing the ceiling as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A hand grabbed his hand, causing Sasuke to look at his right. "Don't worry, I will stay with you the entire time," Naruto said with a kind smile. Sasuke closed his eyes.

'Ah .. I guess I will trust you in that then," He muttered. Not even half a minute later he was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Ugh, my exams are finally over now. I'm exhausted. Please pray for me, I am really scared for the results, thanks you. **

**Chapter 13 'A meeting?' **

" You look a lot better, have your memories returned yet?" Minato asked as he was checking on Sasuke's wounds.

"Only a little, I remember that they were talking about their lord, I'm not sure who their lord is, but I thought I saw them having curse marks," The raven said, hissing a little from the pain. Minato apologized directly and continues healing the wounds.

'It would sound logical if Orochimaru was the one who sent them after you," Minato said. "Considering him being after your body and all, however it is weird that they didn't take you with them."

"Sensei, do you really think I have let them do as they pleased so easily? I did put up a fight, however they did have a bigger advantage than I had," Sasuke muttered the last part.

"You must have brought them near their deaths then," said Minato when he was done putting new bandages around Sasuke's wounds.

"I do not remember the entire fight, but what I do remember it that jutsu that sealed me in some kind of box, it was literally pulling my chakra out of me. I then blacked out." Sasuke said as he put on his shirt again, and thanked Minato for his treatment.

"In that cause I think that they were just as badly injured as you were, otherwise they would have taken you, but they just took what they needed and walked away. That means that they couldn't do much more themselves ,' Minato said.

'I have literally no idea, it is weird though," Sasuke sighed as he stood up from the seat in front of Minato's desk.

"Not exactly, I have received word from Danzo-sama , two of his ANBU ninja's have found two bodies not far from the place Obito and Kakashi have found you. One having red hair and the other with white hair, one died from some kind of illness, the other from blood loss." Minato said as he went to sit behind his desk.

"Something bothering you?" Minato asked. Sasuke turned his head towards the window and then back towards Minato. 'Anything that bothers you, you can just tell me. We know each other longer than that don't you think?" Minato added.

"I'm having a bad feeling about something.' Sasuke said as he looked at the ground.

"You do?" Minato asked as Sasuke nodded softly.

"But I could be wrong though," Sasuke added.

"With the amount of missions we have these days it is hard to put more guards around the village. Would you really think it is necessary to refuse a couple of mission and use the extra man as guards?" Minato asked leaning back in his chair. Sasuke was quiet and then raised his shoulder blades.

"I really don't know. Ignore what I said, it must be the drugs talking." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, as a shinobis you should never doubt your own decision," Minato said.

"I'm never doubting my own decisions," Sasuke said.

"That is a good thing to hear," Minato said.

"I will be taking my leave now," Said Sasuke.

"Make sure you rest a lot at home, and be safe." Minato said as Sasuke just waved a quick bye and walked out of the office.

'Ya right … " Minato sighed. "I'm getting so punished for this…" He muttered looking out of his window seeing a certain blonde waiting near the gates of Konoha to guard a particular raven boy.

'Yo! Uzumaki Natuto from team Kakashi at your service! Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto shouted happily as he signed a thumbs up.

"You're kidding .. Right?" Sasuke asked feeling a urge to kill whatever came near him.

"Might Guy! Konoha's green beast! At your service!" Sasuke could feel himself fall in a 200 meters dark hole.

".. You … Please don't tell me.'

"Yes we are the shinobis who got requested by Hokage-sama to bring you save and sound home!" Guy said showing his white teeth that was obviously bleached. Sasuke felt a sweat drop on his forehead.

"I will be fine on my own." Sasuke said walking away, but a nerve popped up when Naruto and Guy walked behind him, talking very loud. Well it was mostly Guy talking and Naruto being impressed about it.

"Guy-sensei! You are so awesome!" Naruto said.

'Yeah boy, so you see that the spring time of youth is very **very **important!" Guy said walking like a proud peacock.

"HAI!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face while Sasuke lowered his head.

'My day couldn't get worse." He muttered.

Some reselling sound was heard near a few bushes, Naruto looked at Guy and both went to stand in a fighting stand. Sasuke turned around, only to see a huge gap between him and Naruto and Guy.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Are you here for Sasuke?! Well I got some bad news for you because you are dealing with Konoha's green beast!" Guy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Euh .. Guy-sensei?" Naruto tried to interrupt.

"Not now Naruto I'm going to show them that they have chosen the wrong people to fight.'

"But Guy-sensei.."

"Naruto-kun, just stay back and just watch me, I have promised Hokage-sama to protect Sasuke with my life, and I will do so."

"HOW?!" Guy looked up in surprise, hearing Sasuke voice all the way on the other side of the road. While they were standing Sasuke just kept walking ignoring the two completely.

"HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FULFILL YOUR MISSION, WHEN YOU ARE HALF A KILOMTER AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted, sounding pretty pissed.

"He has a point,' Naruto muttered letting his guard down. "Furthermore," he added pointing at the bushes where two rabbits just jumped out.

"Owh ..' Guy said and looked at Naruto. "Well, we make a good team!" Guy said while Sasuke sighed.

A week from then Sasuke finally recovered almost a 100%. Team Minato has been summoned by the Hokage, to discuss an important mission.

"A meeting?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Minato with a questioned look.

"Indeed the fundal lords have requested this all of the sudden, I am surprised as well,' Minato said as he sighed.

"About what?"

'I am not sure, they haven't given me the details, but however I expect it is about to approaching threat of the sound, you guys are familiar with Orochimaru's own created 'village'?" Minato asked.

"Rumours say that he is getting more and more followers," Kakashi said as Minato nodded.

"If this continues, the entire fire country will be in danger," Minato said. "My request is for you three to be the guard of this meeting, this meeting will be attended by several important people, the elders, the fundal, the Uchihas and last but not least, the kyuubi jinjurikis," The Hokage said

" So Naruto is included in this meeting as well, If this is such an important meeting, why would you risk having only three people protect this meeting?' Sasuke asked.

"Alert as always, well during this meeting unpleasant things will be spoken about, if this information leaks the people will panic, we can't have that." Minato said as Sasuke nodded. "Well will you three take the missions with its responsibilities?" Minato asked looking at the his three student.

"Hai!" They said together and bowed. 'Then train and be on your best during tomorrow's meeting." Minato said giving the dismissed sign as all three disappeared.

**(I'm sorry for this chapter being rather… 'Sloppy' I blame my exams. I promised that next chapter will be better, ow .. Please leave a review while you're at it ^^ I hope that this way of reading conversations is easier. Thank you 'Dattebayo Luna and Ginn' for telling me )**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Thank you all for reading my story, and an extra thanks you for those who leave reviews,. You are really supporting me. ^^ **

**Chapter 14 "Let the battle start!"**

A bit uncomfortable Naruto sat next to his father. Everyone who was here was either too damn serious or scary, Naruto thought as he looked at Danzo, and then at his father, who smiled kindly at him. Naruto never liked to attend meeting like this one, but the only reason why he would attend them, was because of his role as the jinjuriki and the fourth's son. Everybody sat down and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. This couldn't get worse, Naruto thought as he looked around the room meeting Itachi's eyes who smiled kindly at him. He replaced his father in this meeting. His smile told Naruto that everything would be okay, he was truly a nice man. Naruto smiled back before his father stood up.

"I see that everybody could make it, I am glad," Minato said, already lightening the mood.

"Minato-san, before we start this meeting, may I ask why you choose to let this important meeting be guard by only three of your shinobis?" Danzo asked looking at the three masked shinobis each in a corner of the room. "If you told me you would bring only three, I could have brought at least five of mine best man," Danzo said.

"You don't have to worry about that Danzo-sama, I have chosen these three to make sure the information would only stay in a small group of people and that the meeting will be highly secured," Minato said.

"Hokage-sama,' Danzo said. "Since the information we are about to discuss can be critical we have the right to see the faces from whom have attend this meeting when the information was exchanged, may it leak we could easily detect who it was," Danzo said already giving a heavy atmosphere.

"Oi! If Minato has chosen these three, so be it, he knows who they are that is good enough," Tsunade said slamming her fist softly on the table, only leaving one crack.

"Tsunade-sama, it is fine, no secrets,' Minato said as he made a sign. All three masked ninja's jumping in the middle of the room. All bowing respectfully and sat on one knee.

"Hatake Kakashi.' Kakashi said taking of his mask.

"Uchiha Obito." Obito said taking off his mask as well.

'Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said also taking off his mask.

"Aren't these your students?" Danzo asked.

"They are," Minato said as all three jumped back in their position. "If there are no further objectives, I would like to start," Minato said after a small silence. He nodded towards Kakashi who gave a small nod to the other two. They made the same seals and put their palm on their ground.

"Sound barrier jutsu!" They said as a light blue shield appeared around the walls.

"This is a sound barrier, so the information we have, will stay within this four walls,' Minato said, as the meeting start. They talked about the famous criminals who joined Orochimaru and what they were capable of. They were all S- class ninja's a real deal to catch.

"If all these rumours are true it would be only better to put more guards around the walls." One of the elders suggested looking at Minato.

"Honestly I think guarding the walls better wouldn't do much, I think we should send an indoor spy, somebody who is already familiar with all this." One of the fundal lords said, opening his eyes as he looked around the room, observing everybody one by one.

"I agree, more guards will alert the villagers, sending a spy would only cost one life instead of a hundred," Danzo said.

"We are talking about humans here!" Naruto shouted frustrated. "Doesn't matter a hundred lives or only 1, that 'one' deserves to life just as much as the hundred," Naruto said frustrated.

"Stay out of this matter kiddo, I know what you mean, but these are things for the sake of the village," Tsunade said, her eyes telling Naruto not to continue. The lord chuckled a little because of Naruto's reaction.

"I suggest someone from the Uchiha's to go there, perhaps Itachi-san or even … " The fundal lord paused as his eyes settled on the raven in the corner. 'Sasuke-kun," The lord said his tongue sliding over his bottle lip while he said that.

Sasuke's eyes widened and darkened quickly. Before anybody could react, chains wrapped themselves around the particular lord who got pushed against the desk. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him kicking the man right in the face. The face of the lord hits the table that then broke in two. The other fundal lords screamed and stood up in shock.

"Hokage what is your disciple doing!" One shouted, but didn't get any answer. Instead there was the death silence. The one lord spit some blood out of his mouth and then looked up from the ground to Sasuke.

"So you improved, indeed." The lord said with a grin on his face as a smoke bomb was thrown on the ground , Sasuke got pulled back. His chains disappeared as he fell on his back, and his mouth and nose got covered by a hand.

"Stay close!" Minato shouted not far from Sasuke's position. He made a couple of hand seals and the poisoned smoke disappeared. Revealing Orochimaru and four other shinobi's behind him.

"I couldn't expect-less from my old disciple," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face. Sasuke pushed Kakashi off him, who had saved him from the poisoned smoke. He stood up his eyes filled with darkness that caught everyone's attention immediately.

"Shut your trashy mouth immediately, and prepare to die!" Sasuke said, his voice killer than ever before.

"Tell me, my dear Sasuke, when did you notice?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"You were the one who kept manipulating the information given during this meeting, I could have been wrong though, and when you said my name, I knew something was odd about you," Sasuke said Grabbing his kusanagi and pointing it at Orochimaru. "I have a score to settle with you," He hissed as he disappeared in front of Orochimaru and suddenly appeared behind him. His blade ready to slash through his flesh, though Orochimaru grinned as a he held a kunai with several powerful paper bombs. A Thick layer of smoke appeared as the bang was heard. Everything went too fast for a second. Sasuke saw the impact of the bombs coming near him, though he was too slow to dodge any of them. However, a yellow flash appeared and he fell on the ground. He could hear a few screams coming from what seemed like the fundal lords. Then he heard a woman's voice shouting to take cover followed by the sound of a giant rock being demolished in little pieces. Sasuke covered his head with his arms, though it was unnecessary because he didn't feel any rocks hitting him. He opened his eyes only to see Minato protecting him. A serious expression on his face when he asked Sasuke if he was Okay. Sasuke nodded feeling like a complete failure. He should have known that Orochimaru wasn't that easy to get.

"Hokage-sama?!" Kakashi and Obito both shouted while they stood in front of the fundal lords with their weapons in their hands. Minato got up and threw his cloak on the ground which got burned by the bomb, for the rest he seemed completely fine.

"Sasuke I know you act from hatred and vengeance, but don't forget that your priority is to protect the lords," Minato said as Sasuke got up.

"Forgive me." Sasuke said as he quickly observed around him. The temple got demolished. Only a few pillars were standing. Tsunade stood next to Naruto while Itachi stood on the other side of Naruto

Minato walked out of the demolished temple.

"I won't forgive those who are a harm to my village," He said as his narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't expect any less from you, fourth.' Orochimaru said.

"The last time I had seen you, the third took away your arms. How come they are functioning again?" Minato asked.

"You are taking me too lightly, Minato," the snake sanin said as his four followers made a few hand seals, and then pressed their palms on the ground. Kakashi's eyes widened seeing a hand appearing from the soil and grabbing his ankles. His quickly jumped away just like the others. A few monsters, looking like humans dug themselves out of the soil.

"What are .." Obito asked in shock.

"I don't know, but they sure as hell are a problem,' Kakashi said as he held his right wrist.

"I will have to cut us a way through them," He said, 'Lightning blade!"

**Note: Next chapter is an extra-long fighting scene chapter! Almost 5000 words! (If I am not editing it)**

**Preview: **"_Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but wasn't able to get near him because of the mutants. "Damn it, Naruto!" Obito shouted being trapped in the same situation as Kakashi. "Damn it! Damn it! I can't break free. My Kunai! I could use my Kunai! No … These mutants are still people! I might be able to save them, they are still human inside .. I can't .. Kill them.." Naruto closed his eyes trying to struggle harder, while he got more and more desperate"_

**A review is always nice ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: This chapter it one big fighting part, If you find this 'boring' or are you against violence then I will put a small note at the end of the chapter about what you should know to be able to understand the following chapters. For those who love a good fight (just like me) please enjoy reading it ^^ I tried my best for you all. See is as a thanks for all your support. ^^ (That is why I made it extra-long, also for some character development, mostly for Naruto and a little more information about Sasuke's character and abilities ;p ) **

**Chapter 15 "The battle of the snake sanin' **

Sasuke held tight on this kusanagi as he slashed through the creatures protecting the fundal lords.

"_Those things … They aren't just a couple of brainless zombies, they are mutants. They possess actual intelligence, but how? And what are they? "_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes while he was thinking. His eyes widened once the answered popped in his mind.

"Listen! These aren't just a couple of brainless creatures, they are mutants, people who got experimented with. Other words they are just failed experiments. Not the 100% but they sure are at least a 60% success," Sasuke said.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi asked as he literally kicked a head off one of the creatures.

"I can see it," Sasuke hissed as he dodged a few attacked and then kicked the creature in front of him.

"We are doomed! Doomed am telling ya!" One of the lords shouted as he was crying.

"Shut up," Sasuke said "I promised Minato-sensei I would protect you all, and I will do so." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Obito, Kakashi! How many are you able to put in the other dimension together!"

"Leave four of them to us!" Kakashi and Obito said

. "I will take the other two then!" Sasuke shouted as both Obito and Kakashi jumped back in the demolished temple.

"Here we go, Kumai!" They said both activating their mangekyou sharingan as four of the 6 people got transported in the other dimension.

"If we do more we will lose a big amount of strength and chakra," Kakashi said while he was panting.

"I could do it, but I gave my other eye to Kakashi, who doesn't have Uchiha blood flowing in him. The others are up to you," Obito said as he made a few seals and blew out fire.

"Give me cover," Sasuke said as he bit his thumb and made a few seals. A giant hawk appeared. "Take them back to Konoha, make sure you bring them there save," Sasuke demanded as he helped the two remaining people on the hawk.

"Wait," Itachi said as he summoned a few craws "They will help protecting you," Itachi said as the hawk flew away with the crows around it.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"I see, you live up to you title, Minato," Orochimaru said as he looked at Minato while he was panting. Minato closed his eyes while Orochimaru narrowed them. "_Preparing for another attack? From which way will he appear. At this rate I have to use my trump card sooner than I wanted,"_ Orochimaru thought. Suddenly Minato appeared in front of him kicking him in the guts, then he appeared behind him, making a deep cut in his back and then he appeared above him, having a rasengan in his hand. Suddenly snakes popped out of Orochimaru's sleeves, trying to bite Minato, though the Hokage quickly managed to teleport away. From a safe distance he looked at the effect of his attack. "You truly are an obstacle to me," Orochimaru said panting.

"There is something different about you, what have you done?" Minato questioned.

"I have become a bigger tread than you thought," Orochimaru chuckled as he made a few seals. A strange chakra appeared around him, healing his wounds. Minato's eyes widened. "That technique."

"Impressive heh? It only takes the right mind and the perfect chakra to do so," Orochimaru said licking his lips. Minato frowned.

"So that is why you attacked Sasuke-kun," He said as he grabbed one of his special kunais. "I have lost my patience. I'm going to end this in the brutal way," Minato said focusing his chakra and going into sage mode. Creating a big rasengan In his right hand.

"As you please,' Orochimaru said as more giant snakes appeared and attacked Minato. Faster than before, Minato teleported on the heads on the snakes. Hitting one with the rasengan, cutting the head of the other and grabbing the tail of the last one and sending it flying. He panted as he saw the third one disappear in smoke. "_Tsk, I have to end this quickly. I can't hold this mode for long," _ Minato thought. 

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Breathing heavily Naruto tightened his grip on his Kunai.

"Please stop, I don't want to hurt you," he said as he dodged a few attacks and punched one of the mutant in his face, while grabbing the other one by the arm and swinging him around and hit the other 2 around him. He threw the mutant away, as if it was a sack of potatoes. "Damn it, it almost feels like more of them are coming!" Naruto hissed as he jumped away and threw a few shurikens, so the mutants would be unable to move.

When he landed on the ground a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, as if they had no bones at all. "What the! .. Damn it!" Naruto hissed as he tried to break free.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, but wasn't able to get near him because of the mutants.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Obito shouted being trapped in the same situation as Kakashi.

"_Damn it! Damn it! I can't break free. My Kunai! I would use my Kunai! No … These mutants are still people! I might be able to save them, they are still human inside .. I can't .. Kill them.." _Naruto closed his eyes trying to struggle harder while he got more and more desperate, until a sound of metal slicing through meat was heard. Naruto widened his eyes in shock, hearing something roll on the ground and dripping on the floor. The arms let go of him and Naruto fell on the ground. Naruto slowly turned his head to look behind him, only to see the mutant without a head and arms. They got cut off. He then looked up at Sasuke, who had his back turned at the blond.

"Usuratonkachi, stop asking to be saved and fight on your own," Sasuke hissed as he turned his head to look at Naruto. His eyes cold and emotionless, as always, though, this time it was even colder. Naruto got up.

"You got a weapon, right? Use it," Sasuke said as he ran off, his kusanagi slicing through the mutants. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he held his kunai tightly.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he jumped behind Naruto. "Listen to me, these people have lost their humanity. You would only do them a favour by killing them," Itachi said as he threw a hand full of shurikens, killing already five of the mutants. "Do you understand? They are no longer human," Itachi added, turning his head around.

"I know that now..' Naruto said with determined eyes as he sliced the face of a mutant open he then kicked tit away and jumped towards it, stabbing the kunai straight in the mutants heart. "I will borrow that,' Naruto said as he grabbed the mutant's Katana.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

'_Tsk, these mutants are getting all in my way!" _ Sasuke thought as he cut his way through the mutants. A suddenly wind force, blew him literally away. Sasuke managed to land on his feet. He stuck his kusanagi in the soil to stop faster. He looked up, frowning as he saw a familiar face.

"Hope you still remember us!" The blue haired twin said.

"You two .. Or one, I couldn't care less," Sasuke said as he stood up straight and grabbed his kusanagi. "You are in my way," Sasuke said as the two started laughing.

"I wouldn't talk so tuff if I were you, remember last time we met?" The twins said. Sasuke turned his head around only to see the other were too busy in their own fights.

"I'm not interested in you two. I only want to kill that bastard." Sasuke said as he put his bangs behind his ears. Both Sakon and Ukon (The twins) became mad.

"Don't underestimate us!" They both shouted as they were ready to attack, but their bodies froze. "What the …. Those eyes?!" Sakon said looking at the red cursed eyes. Sasuke smirked.

"It is rather risky using them here, but it wouldn't hur," Sasuke said.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"_Damn it, my sage mode is running out!" _Minato thought as he observed around him. "_It is hard coming close to him, and even if I hit him. He will use that chakra to heal himself. Something is extremely odd. Only one I know who able to heal herself so quickly is Tsunade-sama, and that is only possible when she uses her seal. How could he be able to use the same technique?!" _ Minato thought with a frown on his face. "I just have to keep attacking," he whispered going back to attack mode, but it seemed like there was always a bunch of mutant popping up somewhere or a few big snakes which had to be dealt with first.

"I'm impressed, I remember that you never were able to hold sage mode for this long. It will run out soon, wouldn't it?" Orochimaru said. "It doesn't matter how hard you fight, at the end, I am the one who wins," Orochimaru said with a grin on his face.

"What is it what you desire? " Minato asked as he smashed the skull open of one of the snakes.

"I guess it is pretty clear, I want a certain former student of mine to come back to me." Orochimaru said with a grin on his face. Minato's eyes widened as he turned his head, seeing Sasuke fighting a certain creature with horns, probably one of Orochimaru's followers who was using the curse mark, a strange chakra coming from both of them. He could sense it, even from here, though his youngest student wasn't a sensory type, not even close to one.

"Damn it! Sasuke!" Minato shouted as a sudden pain went through his body once his sage mode run out. The fourth Hokage fell on one knee as he hissed from the pain. "_Damn it! Why now!" _Minato thought, as he tried to get up, but failed. From the corner of his eyes he could see Naruto running up to Sasuke, trying to shout to him, but it was too noisy to even hear a thing. "_No! Naruto .. At this rate they both will…" _Minato hissed while Orochimaru laughed.

'How pathetic! Seeing your own son running to his death!"

"Tsk.." Minato got up as he held tightly on his kunai. "Shut up, you are annoying.." He panted.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over a few mutants, shouting the raven's name a couple of times. "_Damn it, this is not good! Those two … Their chakra is moving like crazy, this cloak of chakra around them is like a time bomb! It seems that Orochimaru had predicted this!" _Naruto thought as he ran faster. "_Sasuke has literally no idea about this! I have to save him_!" Naruto thought as the time was running, getting closer to the activation by each second. Naruto jumped, shouting Sasuke name one more time, this time catching the raven's attention as he looked up at Naruto, his eyes widened, he knew something was wrong. Once he turned his face both Sakon and Ukon exploded. Like suicide bombers, only worse. They became some kind of black hole sucking everything in their surroundings. Everything seemed to go very slow, while it was actually faster than the most people could see. Naruto pushed Sasuke away as they rolled on the ground. The blond grabbed the raven's kusanagi and stuck it in the soil as a grip while he held tight on Sasuke. They both had their eyes closed as they heard an awfully loud noise, making them almost deaf. 

The screaming suddenly stopped, so did the vacuuming sensation. Naruto opened his eyes, hearing a 'peep' sound and nothing else. He looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes still close and had a painful expression on his face. The raven then opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. They both then turned their faces. Both their expression filled with shock as they saw Minato standing in front of them, holding one of his special kunai's . Did he teleported that thing away? Naruto got up and rushed to his father who dropped on one knee. Sasuke followed him his eyes still wide in shock.

"Minato-sensei!" He shouted as he tried to support him.

"Forgive me, I couldn't make it sooner.." He said his eyes half lidded.

"Dad! Your chakra! It is all messed up!" Naruto said panicking as he looked around him, searching for Tsunade.

"It's fine … I will be fine.." Minato said trying to calm Naruto as he tried to get up, but just fell on one knee again as he coughed.

"Sensei…" Sasuke said his eyes still looking shocked, something every uncharacteristic. "I won't … I won't forgive him." Sasuke muttered "I will never forgive him .."

Minato looked at Sasuke, seeing his bangs covering his eyes. Something was wrong… "Sasuke.." Minato said supporting his weight on Naruto.

" I WILL MURDER THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted his eyes having the famous scarlet colour.

"SASUKE WAIT!" Minato shouted reaching for him, but he was too slow. The boy disappeared in front of him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his eyes widening as he saw a black chakra appearing around the raven. "What the .."

"Naruto! You have to stop him!" Minato said as Naruto looked at his father.

"But dad, what about you?!"

"Leave him to me!" Tsunade shouted as she ran next to Minato to support him. "Go Naruto and stop him before he loses it!" Tsunade said, her voice sounding serious.

"Hai!" Naruto shouted as he ran after the way he felt the immense chakra.

"_I have to stop him, what is this chakra?! This sudden rage? Was he always like this? Dad and Baa-chan both looked very concern. Where they so afraid of? It has to do something with Sasuke! This chakra …. It is almost like … A monster!" _Naruto looked In shock seeing the raven. Was this really the no-emotion bastard? His eyes were filled with thousands of different emotions. It was almost an entire different person.

"More! More! Show me more of this strength of yours!" Orochimaru shouted as he had seen the way of Sasuke slaughtered his army one by one. The raven looked at Orochimaru who stood on top of a giant snake. The black chakra became bigger, He grabbed the tail of the snake spinning it around and throwing it away. The snake disappeared while Orochimaru jumped on the ground. He quickly dodged a few of Sasuke's attacks. He jumped backwards, puking out a sword out of his mouth.

"I always loved sparing with you!" Orochimaru said. As Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru, swinging his blade that even the naked eye couldn't see it. Orochimaru hissed in pain as a deep cut was made by his abdominal. He puked blood. "Such a fast and pretty cut .. You really live up to my name!" He said as he wanted to heal himself, but Sasuke kept attacking, cutting more.

Orochimaru was panting, bleeding too much.

"Attack him!" He shouted to his followers who did as he said, but it didn't seem to work. The raven looked like a killing machine. Killing each and every one of them, brutally, fast, and without a second thought. The rumours were right, he really did have the potential of a monster . You could hardly separate a monster from him. The black chakra around him became bigger, so were his movements becoming faster and more brutal. Until no one of Orochimaru's army was left. Orochimaru was looking in awe.

"So this is how it feels to be scared … Is feels wonderful!" He said as he saw his hand slightly shaking.

"OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke shouted balling a fist. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"I must have you, one way or the other .. But It seems I can't win this fight.." Orochimaru said as he observed around him.

"I will kill you, I will kill you for sure! With these hands!" Sasuke whispered his hair covering his facial expression. " I WILL LEAVE NOTHING OF YOU BEHIND!" Sasuke shouted looking up, his face having the expression of a pshyco. Orochimaru's stuck his tongue out, that wrapped itself around Sasuke in order to capture him, but Sasuke grabbed the tongue and pulled it towards him, together with Orochimaru's body.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted the black chakra around him getting the form of a arm, holding a sword. Orochimaru looked in shock, and so did Naruto.

"SASUKE DON'T!" Naruto shouted out of the top of his lungs. He felt his body slightly shake, from the mysterious chakra around Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly stopped while Orochimaru dropped on the ground.

"Sasuke please … Your are human … Please stay human!" Naruto shouted, feeling tears rolling over his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He was afraid, but not from that chakra, he was afraid of losing that bastard to that weird chakra! The chakra slowly decreased.

"Father is fine! I can sense his chakra flowing normally again, Baa-chan had healed him. Sasuke, please! I am begging you! Stop this! You can fight him without that … That ..thing!" Naruto shouted and saw the chakra around Sasuke disappeared completely.

"Minato-sensei … Is fine?" Sasuke asked letting go of Orochimaru's tongue as he turned his face towards Naruto. Naruto nodded slowly.

" _I don't sense that chakra anymore, what could it have been?" _ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the ground, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"**NOW I HAVE YOU!**" Naruto's eyes widened seeing Orochimaru coming at him with full speed, a blade in his mouth, ready to stab Naruto. It was too fast to dodge. Naruto quickly covered his face with his arms, but when he didn't feel any pain he opened his eyes, looking in shock when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him. Orochimaru's blade pierced in his arm. The snake sanin looked shocked himself. He pulled the blade out of Sasuke's arm. Sasuke hissed in pain and dropped on one knee.

"Poison?!" Naruto eyes widened seeing a purple liquid dropped of the blade. "Sasuke?!" He said kneeling next to him. Orochimaru smirked as he swung with his blade again, aiming for Naruto's head. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai and blocked the sword. "You .. Asshole!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stab Orochimaru with the Kunai, rage filling his mind as he tried to and tried. But the snake sanin was just too strong.

"You are just as weak as that old fool of a Jiraiya," Orochimaru said as a snake wrapped itself around Naruto. Naruto dropped his weapon while the air got slowly pushed out of his lungs.  
"It was fun, but it takes too long," Orochimaru said as he walked towards Sasuke. "If you won't come to me, I will just force you." Orochimaru said holding his sword now in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to shout.

"Save that little bit of breath you have left, this poison can paralyze elephants." Orochimaru said looking amused at Naruto. He turned his face towards Sasuke. He observed him from top to bottom. His eyes narrowing themselves, seeing Sasuke's fingers slowly shake. His eyes widened, but before he could even move. Sasuke kicked him in his jaw line. Sending the snake sanin flying across the field. "Impossible!" He shouted as he slowly got up from the ground. Seeing Sasuke getting up from his position, having put his hand over the wound in his arm.

"You should have known as my former sensei, that poison doesn't work on me," He said panting slightly. He closed his eyes as chakra appeared around him.

"_What is he doing, is he now able to heal himself?!"_ Orochimaru thought in shock, but was surprised when Sasuke opened his eyes, but the wound was still bleeding.

"_What ..What was that chakra for?! He didn't heal himself?! What did he do?!" _Orochimaru thought, suddenly seeing Sasuke disappear. "Is he saving that boy?!" Orochimaru quickly spitted thousands of needles at Naruto, but Sasuke appeared just before in time to literally grab Naruto and then disappeared. Orochimaru eyes widened as he hit his own snake, that disappeared. He turned his head seeing Sasuke kneeling next to Naruto at a safe distance from him. The raven then stood up, looking at Orochimaru. Naruto reached for Sasuke's wrist.

"Don't die theme.." Naruto whispered while he was panting heavily.

"It is okay, I will finish this quickly." Sasuke said as he grabbed his kusanagi, taking a deep breath as he disappeared again. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and managed to block Sasuke's attack, who had appeared behind him.

"You really have improved." Orochimaru said as he jumped backwards and quickly dodged the other attacks.  
_"At this rate .. I can't keep up with him!"_ Orochimaru thought as he had great difficulties to dodge Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke hissed and took some blood of his wound and made a few seals. Orochimaru frowned and made the same seals.

"Summoning jutsu!" They shouted as two very king sized snakes appeared. One purple the other one having a slightly different shade of purple.

0x0x0x0x0x0x

Naruto looked with wide eyes at the two. "I can't let him fight alone .. I must help him!" Naruto thought as he was still panting. He raised his hand in order to bite on his thump, but in his surprise a quite large snake appeared in front of him.

"Prince Sasuke has send me to get you somewhere save." The snake said.

"You're Sasuke's summoned snake?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am here to get to poison out of you."

"Poison?"

"Around your lungs, what the snake of Orochimaru has left on you. It is what keeps you from breathing normally."

"It can wait, I have to .."

"The prince ordered me to keep you away from the battle. Furthermore, if you move the poison will eventually stop your lungs from functioning."

"Naaannniii?!" Naruto shouted his eyes widening as he started coughing. The snaked wrapped itself around Naruto and literally dragged him farther away. It started glowing slightly and within a few minutes Naruto stopped panting and could breathe normally.

"You can't fight, your lungs have to rest for at least half an hour. If you don't, my anti-poison might not work." The snake explained. "Just stay here and observe the fight, like my prince ordered." The snake said as the two giant snakes were fighting each other.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Eat this!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped towards Orochimaru's summoned snake and punched it very hard, sending it flying. Orochimaru fell on the ground while Sasuke jumped back on the head of his snake. Orochimaru stood up, sticking out his long tongue that wrapped itself around Sasuke neck. Sasuke couldn't breathe and looked frustrated as he tried to get the tongue away from his neck.

"Let me crush that pretty little neck!" Orochimaru shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" Sasuke shouted as he managed to break free. He pulled the tongue of Orochimaru and hit him straight in the face. Just when he was about to fall Sasuke pulled the once again.

"I am not done yet!" He shouted as he was about to make a final hit, but then stopped when his fist was just about to hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru was panting, and so was he.

"_Damn it! Why now!" _Sasuke thought feeling his strength weaken. Orochimaru smirked. "

So that is what you did, even you reached your limits." Orochimaru said.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"What happened?!" Naruto asked with concern shown all around his face.

"He has reached his limit." The snake explained.

"Limit?" Naruto thought as he remembered Sasuke standing up after getting stabbed and having a weird chakra around him that disappeared quickly. Naruto's eyes widened as he figured out. Sasuke's chakra didn't disappeared. He gathered all his chakra and controlled it all around his body. Focusing it on his feet when he saved Naruto, and then focusing it on his fist when he send that snake flying and when he was fighting Orochimaru.

"His chakra is running out, if my master continues forcing chakra around his body-'

"That black chakra will appear again…' Naruto interrupted.

0x0x0x0xx0

"NOT YET!" Sasuke hissed as he pulled Orochimaru towards him and hit him again in the face. He them jumped off the snake's head and kept pounding Orochimaru. He then kicked him right in his stomach. Orochimaru fell on the ground creating an entire hole under him, he quickly stood up, but Sasuke was already in front of him. Hitting him and hitting him with his fist, kicking him and doing everything he could do with his strength, but it seemed like nothing effected the snake sannin. 

Sasuke panted as he had send Orochimaru once again flying.

"This will settle it for sure." Sasuke panted as he closed his eyes and gathered his remaining chakra around his fist.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted using a part of his chakra on his feet to use both speed and strength to make this hit the last one. He punched Orochimaru right in the face. The raven then dropped on one knee before coughing blood.

"I have used to much chakra … Even for me, this is exhausting," Sasuke thought. "But I have settled this now, there is no way he could have survived that," Sasuke thought as he looked up. His eyes widened in shock. "No way…" He whispered seeing Orochimaru standing up.

Sasuke frowned.

"So this explains it all, you were never him to begin with," Sasuke muttered seeing half of Orochimaru's face had vanished, instead there was a face of a unknown man.

'I see .. Using a corps, adding my chakra and controlling him from a distance. I already wondered how your arms could have healed," Sasuke said as he tried to get up, but pain flushed through his body, especially his legs. He fell back on his knees and started coughing again. 'Damn it!" He thought as he looked at the crops coming closer and closer, taking slow steps because his left leg was broken, the bone sticking out, but no blood to be seen.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" At least a 20 Naruto's ran towards corps in order to stop it, but a black chakra appeared around it and was protecting him.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted as he suddenly felt something pulling his arm.

'Can you stand?" Naruto asked.

"Baka I told you not to.."

"I don't care, I won't let you die here!" Naruto shouted back. "Can you stand or not?!" Naruto asked his patience running out.

"No, I can't feel them." Sasuke said as Naruto tried to support him, but even that didn't work since Sasuke couldn't even stand on his own.

"Damn it, that chakra is protecting his body!" One of the clones shouted as he and a other clone formed a rasengan and attacked again. Naruto hissed as he saw all his clones disappear. He grabbed a kunai and stood in front of Sasuke.

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" Naruto shouted ready to attack.

"Watch out!" The voice of Itachi shouted as Naruto quickly listened dropped himself on his knees. Itachi jumped over them. His kunai managing to break through the chakra shield and stabbing ti right in the eye of the corps. The corps jumped back, but was greeted by a huge slug and toad with on top of them Minato and Tsunade. When the body tried to take a run for it both Kakashi and Obito jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so!" Obito said while Kakashi held a chidori in his arm.

"I knew something was odd about him," Minato said as he looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto. "_God thanks they are both okay,'_ He thought.

"Let's finish him." Tsunade said balling a fist.

"Leave it to us!" Obito shouted as he ran towards the corps to attack, he ran right through him. Kakashi took his change and stuck his chidori right through the crops heart.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsunade shouted as she jumped off kotetsu and kicked the corps right in the head creating a giant hole under the corps.

"Fire style jutsu." Minato said as he blew out fire out of his mouth, while the toad spit out oil to create a bigger fire.

"_This should do it ..'_ Minato thought and sighed. He then turned his head towards his son and Sasuke. His eyes having a concerned look again.

**Note: Thank you for reading, please support me and leave a review, thank you ^^**

**Summary for those who don't like to read violence :**** All in all, Orochimaru has begun a fight, but the weird thing is, is that a couple of years ago the third Hokage had sealed his hands away, so how is he able to make hand seals again? At the end is discovered that the one who was fighting this entire time was just a dead crops who was mutated (and the part of Sasuke's stolen chakra was in it). The corps got destroyed. Further Minato got injured by saving Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke lost his mind and went on a rampage, so a weird dark chakra appeared around him, on a certain point even shaping an arm with a sword, but Naruto managed to stop him before he lost it, so Orochimaru tried to attack, Naruto with a poisoned blade, but Sasuke appeared in front of him. For a moment to poison seemed to affect him, but at the end it didn't. So Sasuke used a technique he hadn't used before, and that was letting his chakra flood around his body to make him able to go faster and hit harder. At the end they discovered that the Orochimaru they were fighting was just a corps and, Sasuke was very weakened and Naruto couldn't help much either,so the others managed to save them and destroyed the corps. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 "The walk back" **

"This is embarrassing," Sasuke muttered, his face slightly red while he hid his face in Naruto's back.

"Don't be embarrassed. You have fought well, you can be proud of that, so what you can't walk now. Could happen," Obito said patting Sasuke's hair.

"Kakashi, punch him for me!" Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"Roger," Kakashi said as he punched Obito's in his arm. "Stop annoying our little one," Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke's head. Sasuke looked at him with the eyes that could have killed Kakashi. Kakashi smilled innocently.

"You don't even need to ask," Obito said as he punched Kakashi on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I am not able to teleport us all away. After such a battle to walk home. Just torture," Minato muttered as he sighed.

"Dad it really doesn't matter. I'm just glad I don't have to carry you on my back, that would have been way heavier," Naruto laughed.

"We can punch him for calling you fat, sensei?" Obito said, chuckling a little, but Minato just shook his head, laughing a little.

"If you get numb, don't bother telling us, alright?" Itachi said, looking at Naruto with kind eyes.

"Of course, but I am totally fine," Naruto said, smiling kindly.

"You bet your sorry ass you are. Don't dare to pass me around as if I am some kind of bag," Sasuke hissed.

"What are you going to do, glare at me until I die?" Naruto said sounded pretty annoyed.

"Oh please, these eyes can kill," Sasuke hissed in his ear.

"Yeah, let me remind you that you are the one who is weaken the most. It is easier for me to hurt you," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but you sure as hell don't have the balls to kill me," Sasuke replayed a little too loud, causing Kakashi and Obito to laugh.

"Tsk, Shut up, dattebayo," The blond muttered.

'Let's take a break, my feet hurt like hell." Tsunade said as he went to sit on a rock near a lake. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. "Aah refreshing," she said. "Only a cup of shake and a nice board game would have made this better," she added.

"Wonderful idea, we have been walking for hours," Obito said, taking an example on Tsunade and sitting near the leak and putting his feet also in the water. "Yeah, this is refreshing," he said.

"Finally a little rest," Naruto said literally dropping Sasuke on the ground.

"Itai!" Sasuke hissed his butt hitting the ground. "Oi, Usuratonkachi! Is that the way you threat people!" Sasuke hissed.

'I'm sorry, you're kind of heavy, dattebayo," Naruto said as he went to sit against a tree.

"Oh please, don't blame the Uchiha, blame your chicken strength!" Tsunade shouted from the lake.

"Shut up, old lady!" Naruto shouted.

"Who are you calling an old lady!" Tsunade shouted.

"Here they start again," Minato sighed as he walked towards Sasuke and wanted to help him, but Sasuke refused his help. At the end, Minato just went to sit next to him. Trying to start a conversation.

"How is your wound, just when you others were recovered." Minato said looking at the bandage around Sasuke's arm.

"It doesn't hurt that much," Sasuke answered.

"I'm kind of impressed, I didn't know about your body being immune for poison," Minato said. "Furthermore I have never seen most of your attacks, I might have underestimated you. Sorry." Minato smiled kindly and just like Kakashi and Obito, he ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked emotionless for a minute, before turning his head towards a different direction.

"Mind If I sit with you?" Itachi asked as Minato shook his head and signed that he could sit down. Itachi sat in front of Minato and Sasuke.

"I can't help but to wonder why most of the meetings are held by temples build by the Uzumaki clan?" Itachi asked. Starting a nice conversation.

"They are pretty rare nowadays, aren't they? The Uzumaki clan is a very unique and skilled clan. They have roots from the Senju clan. But most of the meetings are held their because of safety reasons," Minato explained.

"What makes them special then?" Naruto asked as he walked towards them and sat next to Itachi.

"That you even ask, being an Uzumaki yourself," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?! Was that meant as an insult!" Naruto shouted.

"I mean that the temples all have a special barriers around them, only people from the clan can do that with their special chakra. When you enter the temple your chakra presence completely disappears. Nobody outside nor inside can sense your chakra. During the time of the first Hokage, these temples were used when there were meetings held between the five Kages. To show their trust to each other. Being in a room, not able to sense when somebody is going to attack is not something most Kages would do. Do you understand, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked.

"I did theme! I have noticed that I couldn't sense anything dattebayo! ' Naruto said, feeling his face turning slightly red.

"Guess somebody knows the entire history book out of his head," Itachi joked to lighten the mood a little. Sasuke didn't bother to respond to that. History was rather easy, living with a woman, who was history herself. "Tell me, who taught you to read and write?" Itachi asked, causing some weird looks towards him, though the question wasn't all that weird.

"It is rather impressive that you knew that I didn't went to the academy, where most children learn to read and write," Sasuke said, looking at Itachi.

"Well it isn't that hard. I simply noticed it when I had to read a few old rapport before I went to one of my missions. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was just kind of old fashioned' Itachi said. Naruto tried to keep in his laughter, seeing Sasuke putting on a sarcastic face. It was just very hilarious. Itachi tried to twist his word, to make it not sound like an insult.

"If you have to know, I was homes schooled." Sasuke said.

'W-wait a sec! Dad told me that wasn't allowed! Dad you lied to me?!" Naruto said looking in shock at his father who smiled innocently.

"Naruto, you have people who get home schooled and actually do something, and you have those who just want to watch TV all the time. Unfortunately, you belong to the second group. Furthermore, teaching you or finding you a teacher would have been so much more work than just sending you to academy. Be greatfull, most people who don't go to academy won't get accepted as genin." Minato explained.

"But he is jonin!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke

"Let me just make clear that I have never told you my rank, neither is it written on my forehead," Sasuke said.

"So actually you are lower than me?" Naruto asked, looking amused.

"Usuratonkachi I am still jonin! " Sasuke hissed, wanting to hit Naruto, but Minato grabbed his elbow an pulled his arm back.

'Neh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke was quit a special cause, so he went through the genin process very easy," Minato explained.

'Why couldn't I take the short cut?" Naruto complained.

"You grades were way to low," Minato said, having an ironic sound in his voice, causing Naruto to lower his head.

'What is it? You were too dumb to get good marks?" Sasuke asked, almost smirking evilly.

'Maybe, what is your excuse? Too big of jerk to go to a real school?" Naruto said as Sasuke hissed arrogantly.

"Aren't you two a little too old for this?" Minato asked, but didn't get a respond. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Anyway, we should get going," Minato said as he stood up.

"Hear that theme? You are depended on me again. How about saying: '_thank you'_ for a change?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow, looking rather amused.

"Leave me to my death here, I won't say that in a millions years," Sasuke hissed.

"Aren't you the one who weakened most of his cells and tissues. Well it seems that you just have to wait for the foxes to eat you, if you continue being this big of a jerk," Naruto said, folding his arms in a childish way. Sasuke frowned rather irritated.

"You mean the giant demon fox inside of you? I can't wait," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to look hurt, but not that the raven had regrets of his choice of words.

"Theme, even while a real monster is sealed in me, people still see you as a bigger monster than they do me, good luck knowing that," Naruto hissed.

"Couldn't care less," Sasuke muttered.

"Are you both going on like that forever? You will only hurt each other," Kakashi said. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked away for what seemed like a couple of second, before looking at each other again.

"Climb on, forget the 'thank you',' Naruto muttered as he knelt in front of Sasuke, and Sasuke did as he was told. He climbed on Naruto's back as Naruto continued walking behind the others.

"I-I really didn't meant to...Ya know … Offend you, or something,"Naruto muttered.

"Hnn." He responded.

"I guess, I should have said the thing about the foxes eating you, or keep throwing at you face that you cells and tissues weakened. The only reason they did was because you were forces to put great amounts of chakra there, in order to .. Well .. Mostly protect me," Naruto said, his voice soft, almost whispering. Sasuke leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you think of me .. As a monster?' Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at the ground.

"Of course not, you are human .. Just like all of us," Naruto answered.

"I didn't meant what I said, back then …" Sasuke said. Naruto smiled slightly seeing Sasuke closing his eyes and relax on his shoulder. For a moment it was silence.

"T-thank you," Sasuke whispered, so soft that even Naruto had troubles hearing it at first, but he smiled.

"You're welcome," He whispered just as soft.

"What, I haven't said anything," Sasuke said, making Naruto roll his eyes while muttering something about the others big ego. Another small silence fell, though it felt more comfortable. "Nah Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah?' Naruto responded

"Hands off my butt, under knees only," Sasuke said, a little too loud since everybody turned to look at the blond. Naruto's face turned red.

"Theme! Stop making me sound like a perv, you are sliding away!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke, it is a trap. He just wants you to take off your pants," Obito said, pointing a offended finger at Naruto.

"Obito, it is obvious that Naruto wants to take Sasuke's pants off,' Kakashi said, having a cool, not bothered at all face.

"YOU PERVS!" Naruto shouted and couldn't help, but to drop Sasuke on the ground. Accidently of course.

**Note: I'm sorry about not updating previous week. Something went wrong, but here it is then. Well upcoming three weeks are all damn busy. I try to upload every Friday, but please don't be mad if there is no update. Thank you, reviews are always nice to read ^^ So please leave one **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 "A new mission!"**

**Note: Sorry I missed Friday's upload again, however I updated it today ;P **

"Hey dad, why did you summoned me?" Naruto asked when he walked in Minato's office. Minato looked up from his paperwork and smiled kindly at his son.

"Catch," the fourth Hokage said as he threw a small candy towards his son. Naruto caught it and smiled.

"Yummy, thanks dad," he said, already too busy to unpack the candy which seemed impossible. Why are these wrappings always so annoying, this is supposed to be a freaking candy, not a damn bomb.

"I have asked you to come here in order to discuss a few matters, together with a few other people, you just have to wait for their arrival," Minato said.

"Yeah sure," Naruto said, trying to open the candy with his teeth. Minato sighed, sometimes he might have wished his son had a little more intelligences.

"You have summoned us, Hokage-sama?" Both Kakashi and Obito said as they appeared in the room.

"Woow, Kakashi-sensei you should teach me how to make such a cool entrance," Naruto said exited, forgetting about the stupid candy in his hand.

"The secret is to hide in the room like a stalker," Obito joked as he ruffled Naruto's hair. The blond just laughed.

"Where is Sasuke?" Minato asked, seeing that his youngest member wasn't in the room yet.

"Obito you send word to Sasuke about this meeting, didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I did, I told Guy-san to tell him," Obito said. "It is not my fault, if he just lived in Konoha I could just tell him like I do with Kakashi."

"I'm sure he will be here any minute, making some kind of big entrance," Kakashi said.

"Maybe he will come, surrounded by cameras, spotlight, professional dancers, and then he is wearing such bandit jacket and sunglasses, bottle of shake in his hands, with a cigarette in his mouth" Obito joked and laughed when he imagine it, causing Kakashi to chuckle as well.

"OPEN THE WINDOW!" A familiar voice shouted, causing everybody to look up, Naruto quickly ran towards the window and opened it, just before Sasuke fell inside the office, rolling until his back hit the wall. His breath was heavy and he quickly gave Obito a death glare. Obito stuck his head out of the window to see Guy. He stuck his thumb out and smiled.

"Just in time, just like I promised you, Obito my friend!" He said.

"Thanks Guy, I owe you one!" Obito said and winked at Guy before closing the window and turning around towards the others, but then he suddenly felt a heavy atmosphere.

"What did he do to you?!" Kakashi asked as he knelt next to Sasuke and tried to help him up, but Sasuke pushed him away and stood up by himself.

"It was called the gate of the 3 jaguars. Obito, what the hell was up in your sick mind!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Obito by the collar.

"I had a lot of things to do! It isn't my fault, come on, take an apartment nearby, will ya! " Obito said, but regretted his words as Sasuke wanted to push Obito in the face, but Kakashi grabbed Sasuke from behind and dragged him back.

"No fighting!" Minato said.

'You heard him, I wish to punch him in the face too, but he is our teammate,' Kakashi said, "By the way, Guy isn't that bad."

"Not bad! He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me all the way here! FROM NEAR MY HOUSE!"

"He might be a little over excited," Obito said and smiled innocently. Sasuke hissed and stood between Kakashi and Naruto.

"You have summoned us ," Sasuke muttered. Minato nodded as he gathered some papers.

"A few weeks ago we have seen where Orochimaru is capable of doing, I am afraid that this will lead to a war. Not only against Konoha, it might even get bigger," Minato said as he looked at his students. "I will warn our allies, the sand, about this approaching threat, knowing the Kazekage he probably will send us some reinforcement, to make sure our people are save, but I am afraid that it won't do the trick." Minato continued talking, the conversation taking a political turn when it discussed the other villages and their suspicious about the sand and leave maybe getting together to attack them. However all these numbers and fancy words weren't really Naruto's thing, so he decided to focus on unwrapping the candy and eat it. He tried again, pulling the wrapping with his teeth as he hissed annoyed. His father stopped talking and looked at his son, too busy with trying to open the wrapping of the candy that he didn't even notice that everybody was staring at him.

"Damn you, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he pulled the candy from Naruto's teeth. He threw it in the air, getting a Kunai from his pocket. He sliced the wrapping around it, causing the wrapping to fall on the ground and the candy in Sasuke's hand.

"Aaah, thank you!" Naruto said, though he quickly regretted his words as Sasuke threw the candy in the trash can. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"M-my c-candy.." He said causing Kakashi and Obito to chuckle.

"Naruto, pay attention, this is important," Minato said.

"Do I get another candy?" Naruto asked, trying to look as adorable as possible. Minato reached for his drawer were he had a sack of candies which he gave to the genin mostly.

"No way! You will just play with the other candy," Sasuke said, looking strict at Naruto.

"I won't!" Naruto protested.

"I'm actually positive you will," Obito said.

"Give him one after you're done talking,' Sasuke suggested.

"Nah Sasuke! Just because granny Mito is strict with you, doesn't mean you have to make my daddy strict with me!" Naruto protested. Sasuke emotionless glare returned and he grabbed Naruto's cheek and pulled hard on it, causing the blond to yelp.

"Shut up," Sasuke said after letting go and focusing on Minato again.

'You should write a parenting handbook, it will really sell,' Minato suggested chuckling a little as he continued.

"All in all, I have to warn the Kazekage, but the Hokage isn't allowed to leave the village without bodyguard, and this all has to be top secret so nobody will panic," Minato said.

"I WILL BE YOUR REPLACEMENT THEN!" Naruto said raising his arm as if he was in class. "I look exactly like you, nobody will suspect a thing."

"Except for you being damn dumb," Sasuke said.

"What is your problem with me!" Naruto shouted

'Everything." Sasuke answered folding his arms.

"Anyway!" Minato interrupted the two, he sighed and massaged his temples. "I have already discussed these matters with the elders. We have agreed to make the bodyguard squad as small as possible. Kakashi and Obito, you two will be going with me," Minato said as both nodded and even gave each other a high five.

"Senju Tsunade will be taking my place until I return, and as last … Sasuke .." Minato paused, it almost looked like that he was either trying to gather the courage or trying to find the right words to say it. "You will be Naruto's gradient until I return," Both Sasuke's and Naruto's jaws dropped in shock.

"I can't handle that thing over here, I even doubt if he has a normal functioning brain!" Sasuke shouted.

"Dad, I'm 17, I can handle myself!" Naruto shouted.

"Listen to me!" Minato said, causing both boys to shut up.

"Naruto I can't leave you alone, remember your role in this village. I something happens to you, not only will I lose my mind, but also-"

'Yeah, yeah balance villages, jinjuriki shit .. Got it," Naruto muttered. "But I would rather just stay with Iruka-sensei or pervy sage, come on dad. Sasuke and I just don't match." Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke, "with all the respect, y'know." He added, though the raven just shook his head as a sign that he wasn't bothered with it.

"Iruka is too busy with the academy and Jiraiya-sensei is on a mission. Sasuke-kun is a very skilled shinobis and I am sure you two will learn to get along," Minato said. Sasuke frowned as he looked suspicious at Minato.

" I can't afford to stay the entire time with Naruto," The raven said, causing Naruto to look from Minato to Sasuke. He remembered the day lady-Mito had one of those attacks. It was pretty scary. He could understand that Sasuke couldn't be gone for too long.

"I am aware of lady Mito's condition," Minato said. "So I think it is best for both of you to stay at your place," Minato said causing Sasuke to frown again. A short silence filled the room.

"Will you accept the mission?" Minato asked, though he already knew Sasuke couldn't refuse him. Sasuke hissed and muttered something under his breath as he turned around and walked towards the door. "tsk … Hai," he muttered before he left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Last week I missed another update, I am sorry. Please bear with this for a few more weeks. My busy weeks are almost over and once my holidays begin I am sure I won't miss another update.**

**Oxoxoxox - Is a time/scene skip. **

**Chapter 18 "A day with Sasuke!"**

"I have a few rules, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he sat on Naruto's bed, looking at the messy room.

"Really?" Naruto asked, having a sarcastic sound in his voice as he grabbed a few shirt and put it in his bag. "I am already pissed at dad for forcing me to go with you.'

"You should be glad that your father loves you," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to turn his head to the raven.

"You don't have a father, right?" Naruto asked, his eyes softened a little.

"I do, otherwise I won't exist," Sasuke responded walking towards Naruto desk and picked up an old comic.

"I meant that you have never known him, have you?" Naruto questioned as he folded his boxer shorts and put it in his bag. "I could imagine you don't know the good and bad sides of having a father. Like I don't know those of a mother."

"If you are really that interested, I do know my father," Sasuke said as he placed himself on Naruto's desk and looked through some other comics. Naruto looked surprised.

"Not a good bond?" Naruto asked leaning against his closet.

"He tried to kill me," Sasuke answered as if that was the most common thing in the world. Naruto first thought it was a joke, but once Sasuke looked up, he knew it was the truth.

"One thing, you're lame, reading comics," Sasuke said as he threw the comics on the desk and jumped off it. "Hurry, I won't help you carry anything."

"Not needed," Naruto hissed as he picked his bag and walked behind Sasuke.

"Well the positive thing is that I do like to see granny again," Naruto muttered not getting a reaction out of Sasuke, this was going to be very boring.

"Hey wait, if Kakashi-sensei is absent that means that all my training sessions this week won't continue?"

"They will, I am taking over," Sasuke sighed, he was clearly annoyed. "First guarding you and now also training a stupid genin squad."

"Chuunin!" Naruto corrected him with a pissed expression on his face. Though the raven didn't respond to him.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

"I am home," Sasuke said as he took off his shoes and looked at the old lady once again knitting something.

"Welcome home, I see you brought your friend," she said without even looking up.

"He is not my friend, far from that even. However, he is part of my mission,"

"To protect him?" She asked.

"Hai," Sasuke said as he put his weapon bag and kusanagi on a table.

"Hello granny, nice seeing you again," Naruto said. Mito looked up and smiled kindly.

"Sasuke where are your manners? Offer the boy something to drink," Mito said.

"He is spoilt enough as he is," Sasuke hissed, but when the lady turned her face towards the raven, he sighed and stood up.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked walking towards the cupboard. Naruto smiled almost evilly, it was funny how much power this old women had over him.

"Some tea is fine, I enjoy your tea," Naruto said, causing Sasuke to glare at Naruto.

He served the tea and sat down, having some small talk with Mito who asked typical questions an old woman asked.

'I'm going out hunting, this brat hates vegetables," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked out of the room towards another room Naruto assumed was his.

"Vegetables are healthy for you, you should eat them," Mito said.

"They are just so bitter.." Naruto complained.

"My husband didn't like them either, he always paid our kids to eat them for him, such a bad example. However, the kids did eat them," Mito said causing Naruto to chuckle. Sasuke returned in the room wearing a dark brown cloak and a black sweatpants.

"Take Naruto with you, he will get bored alone with an old women," Mito said.

"I rather not, he will scare the animals away with his annoying voice," Sasuke said taking a bow and arrow and a few kunais. Mito didn't say anything. Her glare was enough.

"Usuratonkachi, come." Sasuke muttered as Naruto laughed and followed him in the forest.

"Ever went hunting before?" Sasuke asked as they were walking in the woods.

"I did catch a cat," Naruto said as he followed the raven.

"It is exactly the same, only you kill it now," Sasuke said. "The forest is big, so don't get lost," the boy added. "I take the left side, you take the right."

Naruto frowned a little, he hated to get underestimated by the raven.

"I can hunt too," he muttered as he walked to the direction Sasuke had ordered him to. After what seemed like hours, the blond sat down and sighed.

"Maybe this is harder than I thought," he muttered as he looked around him. Suddenly he looked up hearing one of his traps went off. He jumped up and turned his head to see a small rabbit.

"Yaattaaa! I caught an animal!" Naruto said as he ran towards it. "I can't wait to show Sasuke! " He said happily. Though when he wanted to kill the animal his eyes caught a few small rabbits hiding in the bushes. He then looked back at the bigger one he caught. "I see, you're a mother," Naruto said looking back at the little ones. He sighed and freed the rabbit who ran off as soon as it paws touched the ground. "Tsk, if Sasuke wants to make fun of me, so be it." Disappointed Naruto walked through the forest, following the Sasuke's chakra he could sense very good.

oxoxoxoxoxo

"Stay still .. Just for a little longer," Sasuke whispered as he aimed for the head of the boar. Just when he wanted to let the arrow fly.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke jumped up as the arrow missed, causing the boar to run away. His eyes widened and quickly darkened as he looked behind him. "You .. Usuraonkachi," he hissed.

"S-sorry! I thought you-"

"Wrong! You weren't thinking, you dobe!" Sasuke hissed punching the blond on his shoulder, Naruto hissed in pain as he rubbed the spot Sasuke just hit him, he knew that would become a bruise.

"I was chasing that stupid boar this entire time! " Sasuke exclaimed.

'So you didn't have much luck either," Naruto muttered.

"Stupid," Sasuke sighed and went to sit on the ground. "Something is chasing the animals away, as if they are hiding for a storm," Sasuke muttered as he looked up at Naruto who raised his shoulders.

"Maybe just .. Catch some fish?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke just nodded as he stood up.

"Let's head for the lake, maybe we have better luck there," Sasuke said as he walked ahead.

When they reached the lakes they sat down on the rocks, making two fish angels as they sat there quite.

"I hope they will bite soon. I hate waiting," Naruto muttered.

"Can you never stop nagging, sorry your royal butt hurts," Sasuke hissed annoyed, causing Naruto to be offended. However before he could start arguing a fish pulled his angel.

"Aaah I got one!" Naruto said trying to pull it in.

"What?! Not fair! How come they bite your angle and not mine," Sasuke said.

"Because I am more likable!" Naruto said excited as he pulled the fish in. "Aaah see it is a big one!" He said excited. Sasuke looked jealous of Naruto, he muttered something under his breath, turning his head the other way.

'What is that Uchiha, you're jealous?" Naruto said grinning at the Uchiha. Sasuke turned his head back towards Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi," He said pushing Naruto off the rocks with one hand, causing the blond and his fish to fall in the water. Naruto quickly swam back up, cursing Sasuke and the fish that swum away. Sasuke turned once again his head away, making Naruto angrier.

"Now you get it," He hissed pulling Sasuke by his ankles in the water. Sasuke yelped suddenly feeling the ice-cold water. He quickly swum up, seeing Naruto laughing like an idiot.

"Usuratonkachi I am going to kill you!" He hissed, though he felt something slippery move in his blouse. He couldn't help but to scream from the slippery thing, touching his skin. It felt disgusting. Naruto laughed harder, as Sasuke quickly took off his blouse, seeing two fish in it. He turned his head annoyed at Naruto, who was almost crying from the laughter. He took his shirt, with the two fish in it to smack Naruto in the face with it. Naruto literally fell back in the water. When he got back up a small frog had placed itself of Naruto's blond hair. Sasuke had a hard time keeping his laughter in. Finally, he busted out laughing at the fool in front of him. Naruto let his one hand run through his hair, pushing the frog off it.

"Funny Uchiha? How about this!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke under water. Sasuke pulled Naruto's wrist, so they both would be under water. Naruto had closed his eyes, but when he felt the hand letting go of his wrist, he slowly opened them. Meeting the black eyes once again. Naruto looked around him. This lake was beautiful. Fished swimming everywhere. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke, who was looking at him. Their eyes locked for what seemed like minutes, but were only a couple of seconds. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was very good looking. It was odd that he didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe he was asexual. Naruto didn't know, neither did he ask. Since the most logical argument Sasuke would come up with was why he didn't have one. Of course he could lie that Sakura was his girlfriend, though if the pink haired teammate would find out, he would get beaten very bad.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, his hand stroking one of Sasuke's bangs. Sasuke looked at him with a strange look in his eyes, probably asking Naruto what the hell he was doing. Not that Naruto knew, he quickly pulled his arm back, wanting to explain himself, and with that he meant making some bullshit up. Though the blond idiot opened his mouth underwater. Water flowing in his mouth causing him to cough. Not even smart enough to swim back up, he inhaled more water. Sasuke quickly pulled him out of the water. Naruto coughed the water out of his lungs. Breathing heavily as he climbed back on the rocks.

"I .. Can .. Explain .." Naruto said as he turned his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "It wasn't that I liked your hair or anything! It looked … It looked just dam weird! I mean …' Naruto was searching for the right words, though he didn't seem to get any. "I'm just used to the duck ass look …" Wrong choice of words. Sasuke pushed him in the face, causing the blond to fall back in the water.

"Catch some fish, dobe. I don't need your opinion about my hair,' Sasuke hissed.

Oxoxoxox

Later that day, after dinner. They all sat near the warm fire, giving the house a nice atmosphere and feeling. While Mito and Sasuke where having small talk. Naruto has his focus on the fire. He just kept staring at it, he couldn't help but to see more than just a fire. It was as if he could see an entire different world. He thought about his father who, despite being busy as the Hokage always made time to read to Naruto before bad. Sometimes in Naruto's room, but when he was off. Minato would read him in front of the fire.

"Dobe?!" Sasuke shouted kicking Naruto slightly in the back, simply because he was too lazy to stand up from his laying position on the couch. Naruto quickly turned his head towards Sasuke, who was busy sharpening his weapons on the couch while Mito was still busy knitting something.

"Boy are you alright?" Mito asked concerned. Naruto nodded quickly as he began telling about the staring at the fire calming him down. Mito smiled.

"My husband did that also all the time. He said that it was the only time he could see the fire burning in him." She chuckled. "I always punched him and told him to get the fire out before he went to bed,' she added.

"Lady Mito, please don't make it sound like that idiot reminds you of your husband. He will think you are in love with him," Sasuke said.

"Not true! I know a lot of grannies who like me!'

"Just because they give you cookies so you would leave them alone, doesn't mean-"

'Enough Sasuke, be nice towards Naruto," Mito said as she finished knitting something and signed for Naruto to come closer. Naruto did as he was told and was surprised as Mito put an orange and red scarf around his neck.

"Winter is coming, don't dare to get sick," she said with a smile, causing Naruto to smile.

"Thanks granny, I will wear this with proud! I want to hug you .. But I am afraid to hurt you, so .. I will give you a kiss!" Naruto said placing a kiss on the old woman's cheek, making Mito laugh slightly.

"You are a good boy, teach Sasuke some of your social skills,"

"I pass,' Sasuke said putting his kunais on the table as he stood up. "It is getting late, we should go to bed," Sasuke added as he put a few tea cups in the sink.

"You should prepare your guest's bed," Mito said.

"I did, look the couch is right there, a blanket is on it," Sasuke said as he quickly washed the cups. A small silence fell, causing Sasuke to look over his shoulder to the old women who just gave him once again a strict look. "I'm not letting him in my room … I'm serious .. You can glare how long you like, I am not going to- God damn it!" Sasuke hissed almost breaking a cup as he walked towards Naruto and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in another room.

"My room, don't touch anything,' Sasuke hissed as he grabbed a futon, blanket and pillow and pushed in Naruto's arms. "On the other side of the room, far away from my futon," Sasuke hissed as he then walked out the room.

"Grumpy duck!" Naruto shouted at him, but laughed afterwards. Turns out that Sasuke can't help but to follow lady Mito's orders. It was so cute. He laid the futon down and put the pillow and blanket on it. He looked around to observe the room. It was not too big, neither too small. There was another futon lying in the corner and a desk on the other side, together with a clothes closet, a couple of books shelf and … Mangas. Naruto's eyes widened, almost in shock.

"OH MY GOD, UCHIHA SASUKE READS MANGAS! SOUJO MANGAS!" Naruto thought as he grabbed a couple of mangas off the shelf and looked inside them. "These really are shoujo mangas!" Naruto whispered, suddenly hearing something drop behind him. He quickly turned around, seeing Sasuke standing there. He tried to hide the manga behind his back, but it was too late. Sasuke had pinned the blond on the ground. His foot on the blond's stomach. While holding his manga safely in his hand.

"I told you not to touch anything," Sasuke hissed, Naruto couldn't help but to grin.

"Shoujo manga, Sasuke really? And you are calling my comics lame!' Naruto started coughing as Sasuke had kicked him in the stomach.

"These aren't just lame comics! It expresses feelings and emotions, not only do they have a good storylines, but the art is beautiful as well! You stupid moron won't understand!" Sasuke hissed.

"So If I tell this to Obito-san, would you say the same?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke eyes looked confused.

"Are you blackmailing me?" He asked.

"If you are not hiding them, then what is the problem if I tell-" Naruto breath got pushed out of his lungs. When Sasuke kicked him once again in the stomach, before sitting on the blond's chest.

"But you aren't going to tell anyone," Sasuke said.

"Really and you are going to stop me? How? Kill me? Let me remind you, that if I die the blood is in your hands. Not only will everybody suspect you, but they will also-"

"Don't try to threaten me! I can kill you easily with no teases what so ever,"

"True, but I was the last seen with you, so they will search in your room, and they will find your little collection," Naruto couldn't help but to laugh when he saw Sasuke's face, turning paler than ever.

"Oh please, Sasuke I am just kidding with you!" Naruto laughed managing to push the raven off him. 'Why are you even making such a big deal out of it? It is okay to be interested in a few weird stuff. I have a ramen poster in my room and a fish cake boxer, so what if you like shoujo manga," Naruto said as he looked at the collection.

"I do not only read shoujo," Sasuke muttered.

"No, I see.." Naruto said taking another manga out of the book self. "You also read shounen ai, how cute," Naruto laughed, causing Sasuke to look embarrassed away.

"But seriously, you are scared of people finding out that you like mangas, but … Where do you hide your porn?" Naruto asked. "Or do you read hentai mangas or something?" He added.

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT-"

"Almost right, it is Yuri!" Naruto laughed grabbing a manga and showing it at Sasuke, who's face turned completely red. "STOP GOING THROUGH MY STUFF, THAT WAS A STUPID GIFT!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yea right!" Naruto laughed, putting it back and taking another one out. "And this yaoi manga you were just hiding for a friend, right?" Naruto said as he turned completely around to see Sasuke entirely red from shame. It was just adorable. Naruto put the manga back before patting the other's shoulder.

"Aah come on, you are on that age you-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed as he had almost punched Naruto in the face if it wasn't for Naruto dodging it. "Just fucking go to bed!" The Uchiha hissed, who was already dressed in his pyjamas and laid down on his futon. "I told you to put your futon as far-"

"Can't help, your desk occupies a lot of space," Naruto said as he changed his clothes and laid down as well. Sasuke blew the candles out that lit the room . The room was completely dark, and the only thing heard was the wind blowing outside.

"You know, you could also just close the window, so you don't need all those blankets,'

"Shut up, I sleep better this way," The raven hissed.

"There could be scary people, trying to come inside,"

"Stupid there is something under the name of funjutsu, and I am its king,"

"Funjutsu?"

'Ugh, sealing jutsus. The Uzumaki's clan special ability, how come you don't know that?" Sasuke asked finally turning around, so Naruto could hear him better.

"Because I am not raised by a 100 years old woman, instead I am raised by a 50 years old man,'

'Minato-sensei is not 50 .. Is he?"

"I don't know actually, every time I ask he either just smiles at me, or just ditches the question with another question. When I was 6 he told me he was 35, now I know that is a lie, because he said that when I was 7,8,9, and 10. I never know what to write on his birthday cake!" Naruto said.

"Maybe we should sneak in his office and find his document, to see how old he is. I am curious myself. He looks so young, as if he is your brother or something," Sasuke said.

"Haha, maybe we should, but the office get secured very good, and if we get caught. We would go to jail, no exceptions," Naruto said quoting his father, mostly. He turned on his back, looking at the dark ceiling.

"Are you sleeping?" Naruto whispered after a short silence, not hearing a sound. He smiled slightly as he continued staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like a long time. He was caught deep in his thoughts when he suddenly felt something pressed against him. He turned his head seeing the raven right next to him. Naruto softly chucked. He must be one of those persons who keeps rolling and rolling, though if he didn't put a blanket around the raven he would catch a cold. Naruto wrapped his blanket around Sasuke, letting his arm rest on Sasuke's side while Sasuke slowly adjusted himself so his head was laying on Naruto's chest. For a moment Naruto laid uncomfortable. Not because the futon wasn't comfortable, but because he knew that if the raven wakes up. He would blame this snuggling thing on the blond. Though it was a risk he would take then. Naruto closed his eyes, laying now very comfortable without the thoughts of the raven killing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 "Tsunade vs Sasuke!"**

**Note: I'm sorry for not uploading for a while. I was just too busy, but look at the bright side. I AM BACK ;). Please note that Tsunade is one of my favourite characters and I would love to make her part of Sasuke's life, just like I made Mito part of his life. So, since Mito is Tsunade's grandmother it also made sense. If you don't like this, please tell me and I won't do it again. **

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the blond boy together with Sai. "Your cheeks is completely blue! What happened?!" Sakura asked as she put her hand on the swollen blue cheek. "Painful," she muttered, looking with pity in her eyes.

"Aah Sakura-chan that hurts," Naruto said backing away from his teammate. "That theme of a Sasuke has punched me in the face this morning," Naruto said slowly cherishing his cheek.

"Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?" Sai asked, looking serious at Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Why?" The blond asked.

"As a former foundation kid I have heard his name quite often. Danzo-sama and him aren't quite friends, and ever since Orochimaru has betrayed the village, he suspects Sasuke to be a betrayer too. I have been told to not mess with him," Sai said as he narrowed his eyes, "They say that he is a monster trapped in a human's body-"

"Shut up!" Both Sakura and Sai eyes widened as Naruto suddenly raised his voice. "Sasuke may be a bastard, but he ain't a damn monster," Naruto said looking at Sai. "You have no idea how it feels to be called a monster," Naruto added. Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

"You are right, we don't. I am sure Sai wants to apologize right now," she said turning her face toward Sai, who just looks emotionless at her. 'Sai, say it!" She demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

" Sorry for what? " Sai asked.

"For comparing human being with monsters,' she said.

'I have read in a book that-"

"Holy fucking shit Sai just fucking apologize!" Sakura shouted balling a fist while fire appeared in her eyes. Naruto tried to calm her down. However Sai made the situation only worse by reading his book about a man's violence behaviour out lout.

"Stop." All three chuunin turned their head around to see a certain raven standing there, having his hand folded over his chest while looking at them with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Now," he added causing Naruto to let go of Sakura's elbow and Sakura to back off from Sai, who just smiled at Sasuke.

"You must be Sasuke-san, it is a pleasure to meet you," Sakura said as she stuck her hand out for Sasuke to shake. However, Sasuke didn't even look at the pink haired girl, his eyes went from Naruto to Sai and back at Naruto.

"You are all annoying, " he said as he turned his back towards them and walked away. Sakura looked at Naruto who looked just as surprised as she was. Sasuke turned his head towards Kakashi's team.

"Well Kakashi requested me to take over his trainings, I do regret my decision, but I have no choice," Sasuke said. "I heard from Kakashi that he teaches you a lot of general fighting. Well in Kakashi's cause he has a lot of battle experience which he passes down to you. So you all must at least know the basis of most kinds of fighting. So far so clear?" Sasuke asked . Sai and Sakura both nodded. However Naruto didn't.

"Keeping it simply so that this dobe would still follow me. Kakashi likes to keep your guys a little above average on a lot of things, but if I understood right. He teaches you a lot of taijutsu?" Sasuke asked as all three chuunins nodded their heads. "Well today we are going to train on your ninjutsu," Sasuke said.

"We already had ninjutsu training," Naruto said, "I'm mean, we know how to walk on water and do jutsus and stuff."

Sasuke sighed. "Walk, on top of that," he said not even pointing at anything. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he just walked on a tree.

"Usuratonkachi, I meant the waterfall, stream upwards," He said as he pointed at the huge waterfall. Naruto looked at Sasuke, a bit doubtful. He tried it, but failed miserably. Almost hitting his head on a rock if it wasn't for Sai's painted bird who caught him when he fell. Naruto tried a couple of more times, but failed each time.

"Harder than you thought?" Sasuke asked who sat on a rock watching Naruto fail. Naruto hissed.

'Theme! Can you?!" Naruto said. Sasuke stood up and picked up his bag from the ground before casually walking against the stream of the waterfall, as if it was solid ground. After two minutes waking he reached the top and sat down. Naruto was quite for a moment.

"YOU WERE CHEATING WEREN'T YOU!" He shouted out.

'No I wasn't. You three have one hour to complete your assignment. If you fail, I will make sure your life will become one big hell,' Sasuke said.

Naruto swallowed, knowing Sasuke longer than today. He turned his head towards Sai and Sakura.

"A tree was a whole damn easier," he muttered.

"Well what to expect from Konoha's best ninjutsu user," Sai said.

"Best ninjutsu user?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked.

"From the rumours I have heard, Sasuke-san is well known for his ninjutsu. I remember Danzo-sama warning the other foundation ninja's about this. However, that was also the reason why Hokage-sama took him in as his student. Such a perfect ninjutsu you only see once in a generation," Sai said as he took a deep breath. "I will try next," he added as he tried. However he failed as well. He tried a couple of more times, just like Naruto did. Sakura looked a little worried from the side as she observed the two.

"Hey women!" Sasuke shouted to her, causing her to look at the top of the waterfall. "Don't be watching from the side line and at least try to get your pathetic ass here!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Oi Sasuke show a little respect towards Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted calling him a basterd at least four times. Sakura eyes saddened a little as she took a deep breath and balled a fist.

"I am going for it!" She said as she closed her eyes and tried to control her chakra while both Sai and Naruto were looking at her. She had her eyes still closed her fingers in front of her to focus as she walked against the stream above the water. It took her a little while and her left feet fell in the water at least two times, but she did make it to the top in her first attempt. Both Sai and Naruto looked in awe as they started cheering for her once her feet hit the solid ground. Sakura looked back at the waterfall.

"I did it!" She said as she then turned her head towards Sasuke, who for the first time looked at Sakura without a frown on his face. He nodded.

"You did well," he said pointing at the rock besides him. Sakura smiled as she sat on it and looked at Sai and Naruto, who were still trying.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked causing Sakura to look up.

"Haruno Sakura," she said as she looked at Sasuke who was looking at the other two.

"You are a medic right?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" She asked.

"The way you controlled your chakra, it is exactly the same way the medical ninja's manipulate their chakra. To be even more specific you manipulate your chakra the exact same way as that damn women. You must be her student," Sasuke muttered.

"You mean Tsunade-sama?" She asked, not getting an answer. She sighed.

"Sai-kun said that you are known for your ninjutsu. By the looks of it you have a perfect chakra control. Just like Tsunade-sama,"

" Tch, surpassed her a long time ago," Sasuke said, causing Sakura to frown a little.

"You must know medical ninjutsu too, right?" She asked.

"No," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the edge. "How long are you guys going to take, the girl already reached it!"

"SHE IS A MEDIC!" Naruto shouted in frustration.

"That not an excuse for your failure!" Sasuke shouted back as he went to sit on his old spot again.

"I don't understand, if you are able to control your chakra so well, why wouldn't you bother to learn medical ninjutsu, it would be very easy for you," Sakura said as she looked at the ground.

"Women, I don't desire to save anybody, I am a front line fighter, not a backside healer," Sasuke said. Sakura balled a fist, trying to control her temper. Sasuke turned his head towards her, realizing that what he said might have been a little over the edge.

"I am grateful to the medical ninjas, I just prefer not to be one of them," he added, causing Sakura to calm down a little. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't as rude and heartless as she thought.

"Let's make the loser get us lunch," Sasuke said as he stood up to take a look at the other to. "They have only 10 minutes left."

"That is mean, though .. Why not,' Sakura said with a small smile.

"I am almost there, Sakura-chan just wait for me, you no longer have to sit with pervy Sasuke," Naruto said, a little too loud for his own liking. A nerve popped on Sasuke's head. "Owh.. Fuck," Naruto muttered.

"Usuratonkachi, how did you call me!?" Sasuke shouted an evil look in his eyes when he kicked the edge of the waterfall, causing a giant rock the fall downwards right on Naruto. Sasuke walked back towards Sakura and sat next to her again.

"That was kind of cheating," the pink haired ninja said.

"Not at all!" Sasuke hissed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Both Naruto and Sai failed the first test, and as Sasuke had promised he made a hell out of their lives, making them train harder and harder and letting them even get lunch. Both were exhausted when they walked back towards the training fields.

"I can't believe that Sasuke-sensei is worse than Danzo-sama," Sai said, his skin almost completely blue from the bruises.

"My butt hurts… I have fallen too much on it," Naruto said. "I really don't want to go back," Naruto muttered as he stopped walking.

"Ah, guys come sit down, we are having a pick nick for the rest of the day!" Sakura said excited as she sat on the grass.

"What really?" Sai asked.

"This isn't a trick is it?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke, who shook his head.

"No usuratonkachi, Kakashi said that I shouldn't be too hard on you chuunins, that is why we end with a pick nick, to freshen you guys up," Sasuke said.

"That explains why we had to get groceries," Naruto said as he put the groceries down. Sakura took out some apples as she pealed it with a small dagger, giving Naruto a big piece of the apple.

"Eat up," she said as she passed another piece to Sai and Sasuke.

"Nah sensei, tell us about yourself," Sakura asked, Sasuke wanted to ignore the question, but Naruto started talking for him: "Well first of all, he is super grumpy, when he doesn't feel like answer he just doesn't! He is rude! He never uses honorification, except for a couple of people. He loved manga's and he even read ya-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, putting his hand on Naruto's mouth, who looked amused at Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke wrist to pull the hand off his mouth.

"Fine, sensitive bastard,' Naruto chuckled.

"Nah Naruto, don't pester sensei like that,"

'Cut off the sensei, it makes me feel ridiculous and old," Sasuke said.

"How old are you then?" Sakura asked.

"hn 18,"

"Oh," Sakura's eyes widened a little, but she soon smiled.

"I'm 1 year older than you, Sasuke-**kun**," she said, causing Sasuke to look almost shocked. "I am 19 years old," she added.

"You are kidding," Sasuke said frowning a little. "Now you are either 17 or I am 20 from now on,"

"Sensitive with age?" Sakura muttered.

"He just doesn't want to respect you and he neither wants to be considered rude by not respecting you," Naruto said, and chuckled.

"You are either laying or you are using a reverse aging seal to look a little younger?" Sasuke's hand reached towards Sakura's bangs in order to move them away, so he could take a look at what kind of Kristal seal was on her forehead. However before he could even reach her, he got punched in the back, sending him flying.

"DON'T TOUCH MY STUDENT WITH YOUR SNAKE HANDS!" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed Sakura, almost suffocating her between her boobs. "Did that little brat hurt you Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"No, no Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked confused as she managed to break free from her grip.

"All three of you, don't come near that rude son of a bitch!" Tsunade said.

"What, granny why?" Naruto asked

"I will tell you why, that little-" this time Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence, Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder and once she turned around she got kicked right in her stomach, sending her this time flying.

"Tch .. Crazy old lady,' Sasuke said.

"Tsunade-sama!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Not so fast!" She said, landing on the ground and hitting it, causing the earth crush to shatter. Sasuke jumped away, while the other three weren't fast enough. Sasuke summoned a bird where he landed on.

"What is it, old bastard, can't hit me from here? But I can you!" Sasuke said grinned as he jumped of his bird balling a fist, which hit Tsunade's, causing their surroundings to blow away due the impact. Tsunade back hit a tree as she wiped some blood of her chin.

"He has gotten even better, I can't believe it!" She muttered as she made a few hand signs and released her seal, healing her body immediately. Once the dust cleared she saw Sasuke. Tsunade's eyes widened, seeing he doesn't even have a scratch on him.

"I will finish this with you, today!" She shouted a huge amount of chakra appearing around her.

"Woman, you are really praying for you dead," Sasuke said as he released a small amount of his chakra already surpassing that of the Senju, who looked shock.

"He really has changed, but I am not backing away," she muttered, "I WILL FINISH YOU!" She shouted as she wanted to attack Sasuke, though suddenly two people stood in the middle of them.

"DON'T!" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and managed to land the attack on the ground, Sakura did the same with Tsunade, causing the ground to shatter even deeper. The impact hitting all of them. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes as he saw Naruto leaning on top of him. Without even thanking the blond for protecting him from the rocks, that were falling like rain drops,he just pushed the blond aside, though this time Naruto wasn't planning on letting Sasuke do as he pleased, he grabbed both arms and pinned it on the raven's back.

"What the hell was that! Why are you attacking granny?!" Naruto shouted.

"Why were you attacking each other?" Sakura asked as she helped Tsunade up.

"That woman started this!" Sasuke hissed.

"you started the day you were born!" Tsunade shouted.

"JUST TELL US WHY YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING!" Naruto shouted.

"He is nothing but pure evil," Tsunade said.

"As if you are mother goodness," Sasuke responded. "Go and leave the village for another stupid reason!" Sasuke added.

"Says the outsider!" Tsunade insulted the Uchiha.

"Outsider my ass, I have roots here!" Sasuke shouted back, pushing Naruto off him with ease, though he just wiped the dust off his clothes.

"Can you guys explain this?" Naruto asked.

"Do you guys always fight?" Sakura added.

"No!" Tsunade shouted, while Sasuke shouted the opposite. "I will tell you what happened!" Tsunade said as she sat on the destroyed ground as if she was telling a group of kids a story.

"No you are not going to tell my past to-"

"You may talk next," Naruto said as he put his hand in front of Sasuke's mouth, but got bitten that in stand.

"It was a long time ago. I visited my grandma to see if she was fine. She doesn't really like my visits anymore, simply because she was _a walking bunch of ash_, as she calls herself, but I just wanted to check on my granny, so I went to visit her, only to see that she was raising a kid on her own. Turn out this woman or something died-"

"Talk about your part, not my past!" Sasuke shouted, causing Tsunade to show her middle finger.

"Anyway, I never agreed on what she was doing, especially with this Uchiha kid, she had put a great amount of her chakra inside, so he could live. Anyway at first I didn't like this entire idea, but that little baby turned into a toddler, who managed to remember my face. He use to run towards me and call me Tsuna-nee. I hugged him tight and got attached to him, he felt like my little brother, Nawaki. I played with him almost every day. I thought him everything I knew about chakra and trained him on his chakra control together with my grandmother. However, my little brother had passed away and how older he became how more he made me think of Nawaki. However, though some circumstances I left the village and came back after a couple of years. By then that brat had become a shinobis for konoha, I wanted to look him up and talk to him again. I wanted to take him in as my student, but once I saw him again he had changed already so much that I couldn't recognise the kid brother I used to see in him. I still tried talking to him, I told him that he made an amazing medical ninja, and that I would like to train him further, he accepted that and we went training." Tsunade took a deep breath, her voice changing from emotional to extremely mad.

"He tricked me in to teaching him only self-healing! So he was able to just heal himself during battles, not his comrades. Once I discovered it I was angry, but he said that he hated my rules and he wanted to do things his way. He said that I was weak, weak in my heart to walk away from my problems and not facing them, not being able to protect Nawaki. I knew these weren't words that he would have said, I knew my old teammate had to do with this, and I was right because the one who had been his sensei while I was gone was that stupid snake sanin, I told him not to get involved with him, and told him not to come near him, look what he had done to you! If it wasn't for Minato's rescue team you would have been either a mutated bastard or his new vessel!"

'Shut up woman, you were the one who had left so who are you to talk," Sasuke said.

"So you aren't even denying it!" Sakura said in shock.

"No, what she said is true, but in my defence. You where the woman who had introduced me to him and you left me in Konoha alone! You said that I could fall back to you, but you just left! There nobody to fall back to!"

"So Orochimaru offered you support?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no, I was just looking forward, and he happened to cross my rode to strength," Sasuke said.

"You have used me and my abilities!" Tsunade shouted.

"Welcome to the world, everybody uses each other! You used me because you got the feeling of being with your little brother again, and I used you."

"Both of you just knock it off," Naruto said.

"Yeah, what happened was years ago, get over it," Sakura said, calming Tsunade down.

"I don't give one single damn shit about that brat right now," Tsunade said as she almost pushed Sakura aside. "Sakura follow me, I need you to help me in the hospital," Tsunade said as she turned around and walked away.

" The rest of team Kakashi make sure you clean up this mess," Tsunade said.

"No way! You two made this mess, you two should clean it!" Naruto exclaimed.

'The substitute Hokage said so!" She shouted back, leaving the boys alone.

"That was extremely awkward," Naruto sighed and looked at Sai. "Wait where are you going!" Naruto shouted, seeing the raven walking away.

"Good luck cleaning this, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said.

"You made this mess! You should at least help cleaning it!" Naruto shouted.

"This is your training, clean this up. Using chakra concentration and nothing else. You see those rocks there, carry them to the whole, crush them even. Use chakra, it won't take you that long," Sasuke said and disappeared.

"Theme!" Naruto hissed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 "Weakness" **

**Note: Some drama is coming, note that the Uchiha clan plays a huge role in this story too, but more in the next chapter. **

"So, I have got a mission for us," Sasuke said as he walked out of the Hokage building, holding a scroll in his hands with the mission written on it. He threw to scroll towards Sakura. "The good news is that the pay is good, the bad news is that we have to deal with something odd,' Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened a little.

"Sensei, is this really a chuunin mission?" Sakura asked as Sai and Naruto read over her shoulder, Naruto looking excited.

"I just got this one from that bitch," Sasuke said.

"I am so glad, finally something good!" Naruto said as she pulled the scroll out of Sakura's hands. "My dad would never assign me to a mission like this, now the fun is about to start!" He said excited, but got punched on his head.

"Don't get too worked up, baka," Sasuke said as he caught the scroll that Naruto threw in the air when he fell on the ground, thanks to Sasuke's punch. "I am not tolerating any sudden actions, you have to do exactly what I say. Get it?" Sasuke asked, both Sai and Sakura nodded. Though Sasuke kicked Naruto's in his back. "Get it?!" He repeated almost whipping the dirt on his sandal on Naruto's back who yelped from pain.

"YES, YES GOT IT!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine, we will depart .. Now," Sasuke said as he started walking. Sai helped Naruto back up as they followed Sasuke.

"So what should we expect with these weird creatures these villages mention?" Sakura asked, not sure what she was expecting to see.

"It could be anything, monsters, ghosts, demons, or maybe they have seen Sasuke's hair in the morning," Naruto said, bursting out laughing as he tried to explain in between his laughter that Sasuke's hair looked like toilet brush in the morning, though … Wrong choice of words. Sasuke turned around, punching Naruto in his stomach, making him fall through his knees and caught loudly.

"Don't be complaining to your daddy about me hitting you," Sasuke hissed frustrated and annoyed already while both Saskura and Sai looked shocked.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you being a little too rough?" Sakura asked helping Naruto up together with Sai. Though they didn't receive any answer from him. Once they reached one of the smaller villages Sasuke assigned the team to spit in two groups and gather information.

"Sakura, Sai rapport within an hour once you get something," Sasuke said as they walked the other side.

"Sasuke, do you think those rapports are really true, monsters in the forests?" Naruto asked as he looked around, trying to find anything suspicious.

"I'm not sure, it sound odd for a monster to walk through the woods, but never to attack," Sasuke said as he stopped walking, he gapped Naruto's sleeve in order to stop him "You see that old lady over there? Try getting something out of her," Sasuke whispered.

"Why me?"

"Because I said so, now go,' Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto slightly. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked towards the old lady, watering her plats.

"Excuse me miss?' Naruto said, smiling kindly at the woman who smiled kindly back at Naruto.

"Hello young man, have you lost your way together with your girlfriend?" She asked, still smiling kindly. Naruto looked confused, but then turned his head around to look at Sasuke.

"Girl?!" He suddenly busted out laughing again. "No miss, that is a boy and he is just a friend." He said and continued laughing. The woman chuckled as she apologized, she wasn't wearing her glasses. "I was wondering about a couple of rumours going around this village, about some kind of monster?" Naruto said, his voice softened a little. The woman looked serious again as she looked around her as if she was making sure nobody was listing.

"Well young man, there are some rumours, coming from the farm sides, they are talking about a big monster, not even close at being human or an animal. Weirdly enough it only eats the corpses and hasn't attacked the village or anybody, not that I know, but if you ask me, that thing is waiting for something," the woman whispered. Naruto nodded thanking the woman as he then walked back towards Sasuke.

"Sexy lady, I got some news, we have to go to the farm sides if we want more details," Naruto said winking towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How did you call me?" he asked confused.

"Nothing sir," Naruto quickly corrected himself. They walked towards the farm sides, meeting Sakura and Sai there who had got the same kind of message from another villager. Speaking to some of the farmers, they didn't get really close.

"Other plans?" Sai asked. Both Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

"Of course, we look in the forest ourselves, if there isn't anything there it means that is must be just a giant animal or something,' Sakura said.

"The woman is right, there is nothing else, and that thing isn't attacking the villagers, so they shouldn't be worrying too much,' Sasuke added as they split In the forest, all coming with nothing. After a long day searching they decided to return and see if these rumours would continue or not.

"Should we rapport? I don't think Tsunade is really waiting for you to rapport in," Sakura asked, giggling a little.

"Go ahead, it is not like I like seeing that bitch anyway," Sasuke muttered giving both Sakura and Sai a quick wave before turning around and walking away, almost forgetting Naruto who quickly ran, to catch up.

'That was a boring mission, just a false call,' Naruto muttered as he walked besides Sasuke in the forests.

"Sometimes rumours occur and people like to believe it," Sasuke said as he stopped walking, suddenly frowning.

"What is it?' Naruto asked as Sasuke pointed at the threes in front of them, that had been ripped in two or were pulled out of the ground.

"That isn't something a human could do," Sasuke added as he ran towards it. Kneeling on one knee as he put his hand on the damaged grass.

"It is close," Sasuke added as he quickly stood up.

"It is weird, it must be a giant animal, a normal animal couldn't do something like this," Naruto said, suddenly his eyes widened, sensing a huge amount of chakra.

"Sasuke..' He whispered as he felt the chakra coming closer. "Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Sasuke aside, just when a claw appeared from the earth. Sasuke's looked shocked, seeing a weird kind of creature appearing from the ground, first only his two giant claws before the rest of his body showed up.

"That is not an animal!" Naruto shouted, quickly getting up and standing in a fighting stands. He made a few hand signs, creating at least a 30 clones that attacked the beast with all different attacks. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted creating a Rasengan and attacking the monster. He landed back on the ground, his clowns despairing as he creature fell on the ground.

"Ha, take that!" Naruto said, panting lightly.

"Get away!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, causing Naruto to turn his head around to look at the raven. Before he could even notice he laid on top of a small mountain. He looked confused around him as he laid on his back. Sasuke panting a little as he looked down at the creature.

"So fast,' Naruto muttered as he got up, remembering what had happened, another claw appeared from the ground. However Sasuke was quick to noticed and used his speed to get him and Naruto away from there, and on top of the small mountain which gave them a good view to observe the now the creatures.

'A second one?' Naruto muttered.

"Naruto, those things aren't for your level, go back and get reinforcement," Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes narrowed a little.

"For you, the biggest ego head to ask for reinforcement. It must mean that you can't handle them too," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned as he turned his head towards Naruto.

"Listen usuratonkachi, we have no idea what these monsters are capable of, so I assume the worse," Sasuke hissed, causing Naruto to grin a little. Suddenly both monsters cried out, as they both ran a certain direction. Naruto frowned from the sudden action, he turned his head around to look at Sasuke, who suddenly was ten times paler.

"Sasuke…'

'They are going towards .. MITO-SAMA!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped off the mountain, landing on his feet as he ran behind the two monsters.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, jumped after him, while sending a clone back to the village to get reinforcement. As Sasuke predicted the two monsters headed for the wooded house near the lake. The old lady already standing outside, looking shocked at the two monsters who ran her way, their claws already reaching for her as suddenly a black flash appeared in front of her, cutting off both claw.

'Sasuke-kun," she said, a little shocked seeing the creatures. He was panting slightly.

"I .. Won't .. Let . You touch her!" Sasuke shouted, his sharingan activated as he jumped straight at both of the creatures. His kusanagi clenching with their sharp claws. He jumped back, attacking again, a great amount of chakra appeared around him as his sword moved so fast that it was almost impossible to see. He disappeared in front of the first creature as he appeared behind the second, making a deep cut in the creatures back as he disappeared again and appeared in front of the first creature and made a deep cut in the torso, and so he continued his fast movements. Until suddenly a third claw appeared from the ground, grabbing his body and slowly pushing the air out of Sasuke's lungs.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Naruto shouted as he cut the hand off the third creatures arm, causing Sasuke to fall on the ground. Sasuke quickly jumped away and landed a few meters in front of Lady Mito. He fell on one knee from the pain, he had broken a couple of ribs.

"Damn it, not now .. I can't let Naruto fight them alone,' Sasuke hissed as he cursed the situation.

"Sasuke," Mito said as suddenly a hand was placed on Sasuke's back, a red chakra appeared around Sasuke's torso, quickly healing the damage.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he stood up and looked at Mito, who had a serious expression on her face.

"Be careful, both of you," She said.

Sasuke grabbed his kusanagi, as he once again disappeared. He appeared behind Naruto, using the blond's shoulder to jump over him and hold back the attack of the monster with his kusanagi. Naruto took the opportunity to attack the creature with his rasengan, as they both jumped back to see if it had any impact.

"It almost looks like nothing works against them!" Naruto hissed, seeing the monster just growing another limb. One of them opened their mouth a big red ball creating inside of them. Both Sasuke and Naruto eyes widened.

"STAY BACK!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled Naruto behind him and made a few hand seals, drawing some short of symbol in the air that quickly became visible as soon as he was done. He held both hand in front of him as a big chakra shield appeared, just before the monster launched its attack towards them. The shield broke and both Naruto and Sasuke fell hard on the ground.

Naruto hissed as he got up. "Damn it," Sasuke muttered, frustrated about the strength of the three creatures and how weak the shield was.

"At least it didn't hit us directly," Naruto said as he stood up. "It looked awesome though,' he added with a small smile, not that Sasuke paid much attention to it.

"That was supposed to be protect us from a bijuu bomb, but it already broke from this, damn these hard Uzumaki techniques," Sasuke muttered, biting his thumb as he made a few seals, pushing his palm on the ground and two huge snakes appeared, both wrapping themselves around one of the creatures. Sasuke quickly picked his kusanagi up as he ran towards monsters, jumping up as he was about to slay the heads off the two captured, but his eyes suddenly widened as he disappeared and appeared behind lady Mito, a man, wearing a harness clenched his blade with Sasuke's. Mito, turned around and took a step back as she saw the man standing there.

Sasuke pushed him back as he held his blade tighter. "I don't feel any kind of chakra coming from him!" Mito said.

"I knew, I am glad my eyes just noticed him," Sasuke said as he looked at the harness man. One again clenching blades with him over and over, until Sasuke pulled his kusanagi away and kicked the man straight in his torso. "He can hide his chakra too good if you ask me," Sasuke muttered, keeping an eye on the monsters, the harness man and Naruto and Mito. He hissed frustrated as he dodged the attacks of the harnessed man. He grabbed a kunai from his weapon bag. He attack the harnessed man, only this time he dodged the attack with his blade, Sasuke hissed as he threw the Kunai right in his head, a paper bomb attached to it as it exploded. The head flew off. Sasuke turned around and shouted for Naruto, who was busy attacking the third monster. A huge toad jumped on top of the creature, suffocating it, though the claws pierced insider the toad stomach, causing it to jump away and vanish.

"It is as if they don't have a weakness," Naruto said as he threw a couple of kunais towards it.

"Everything has its weakness," Sasuke said as he grabbed a hand full of shurikens. He threw them at the creature an iron rope attached to each of the shurikens as lighting went through them. The creature fell on the ground, but then slowly got up. Though Naruto attacked it with a huge ransengan right in the head, breaking its skull in two. The creature suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but a dead small animal as a leftover. The blond frowned as he looked towards Sasuke. His eyes widening.

"SASUKE!" He shouted as he tried to run towards the raven, though he could never make it on time. Behind Sasuke stood the harnessed man. His head not attached to its body, but he was still able to move. He swung with his blade. Sasuke turned his head around, not fast enough to dodge the attack. Suddenly Mito jumped in front of Sasuke, the blade making a deep cut in her chest before the harnessed man stabbed it through her stomach. The blood flew everywhere as her body fell. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as blood drops splashed on his cheek, her body falling on the ground. Sasuke fell through his knees, his mind not able to progress the scene. The harnessed man pulled his blade out of Mito, ready to use it to kill Sasuke, who wasn't able to move. Naruto jumped in front of him, stopping the blade with his kunai and pushing the man back and attacking him to keep him away from the raven.

"Mito-sama…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes filling themselves with tears as the lady slowly closed her eyes. 'MITO!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed her hands and bagged her to stay with him, trying to infuse chakra in her, so the wounds would be healed. Though nothing worked. Mito's hand softly reached for Sasukes's cheek whipping the first escaped tears away. She smiled kindly at him.

"It is Okay, Sasuke-kun," She started coughing blood, but laughed a little. Even now, her Uzumaki life force allowed her to live longer than a regular person. "I always cursed my long life, until I met you. Since then I wanted to live longer, so I would able to see you grow…. I'm happy, I got to meet you, raise you .. You were like my son," she said. Her hand slightly glowing, infusing the rest of her chakra into Sasuke before her body evaporated into small light balls that reached into the sky. "I love you, Sasuke-kun," the sound of her voice said. The only thing left behind where here ashes on the ground. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, not able to hold back the tears, he cried out. Both of the summoned snakes disappeared, releasing the two other creatures. Naruto eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke, small tears rolling over the blond's cheeks as he saw the ashes of Lady Mito. Though he had to be strong. He had to protect Sasuke from these creatures.

Suddenly a huge chakra force appeared around Sasuke as he cried out louder, screaming about how he would let them pay for this pain. The chakra around him took a certain shape, like a skeleton. Naruto looked shocked, seeing Sasuke's eyes had changed. In a different patron than the Sharingan. It almost looked like. The mangekyou sharingan, just like head of the Uchiha clans had, but this chakra, this power it released. It was too intense. The skeleton around Sasuke killed in a brutal manner the creature around him, even the harnessed man, but it didn't stop after that. It continued, destroying the forest around him. Naruto took a couple of steps back.

"Naruto!" A hand grabbed Naruto from his shoulder and pulled him back, just before the chakra could hit him.

"Dad?!" Naruto shouted seeing Minato behind him together with Obito, Kakashi and even Tsunade.

"Grandmother…" Tsunade said seeing the ashes on the ground, she swallowed loudly as she hissed.

"Naruto tell us quickly was happened," Minato said.

"They murdered lady Mito, and then .. He couldn't hold back any longer," Naruto said, not really able to explain the situation any better. His mind was blank, it was painful to see the raven in so much pain.

"A suannoo!" Obito said as he looked at Kakashi.

"We have to stop him before he destroys even more!" Minato said as he pulled Naruto back.

"It seems that he can't control himself," Kakashi said.

"More his emotions, I guess that is why he is always so emotionless," Obito said.

"No times for joke," Kakashi said as both of them activated their mangekyou sharingan.

"Wait! Don't attack him!" Naruto shouted tackling both Kakashi and Obito on the ground.

"Naruto, stop it, we have to stop him!" Kakashi shouted.

"No, you would only hurt him more!" Naruto shouted back as he stood up and ran towards Sasuke, dodging the attacks.

"NARUTO!' Minato shouted, quickly throwing his special kunai's around the area to be able to teleport even quicker.

'THAT MORON!" Obito shouted, standing in a fighting stands. Minato teleported a few times around, in order to stop the attacks from the susanno.

'SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as he reached his hand for Sasuke, though the susanno worked as a shield around Sasuke. Naruto called out a couple of more times as he reached his hand inside, feeling a burning feeling as he touched the chakra protecting him. He decided to ignore it, even though he screamed of the pain. He managed to get in.

"Sasuke!" He said as he hugged the raven from his back. "Sasuke please calm down, please clam down! You aren't solving anything with letting your hatred lose like that, she won't return!" Naruto said. "I know she meant a lot to you, and I loved her too, but she would be crying seeing you like this! So please, Sasuke .. Please calm down!" Naruto said. "I am here for you, not only me! Obito, Kakashi, My dad. We well get through this, together!" He shouted as the chakra slowly calmed down and disappeared finally only leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the centre of the now destroyed area.

Naruto sighed in relieve, seeing the chakra was all gone now. He let go of Sasuke, giving him to chance to turn around. Naruto smiled kindly as he pushed the bangs away from Sasuke's eyes. His eyes widening seeing the tears in them that were slowly rolling over his cheeks. Naruto wiped the small bits of Mito's blood of Sasuke's cheek.

"It is okay," Naruto said. Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around Naruto, causing the blond to fall on his back while the raven screams and cried in the blond's chest. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he slowly stroked the ravens back, letting him cry it all out.

"I can't believe he could stop him,' Kakashi said shocked.

"That chakra … It was just a susanno, only .. Much stronger,' Minato said as he looked at Obito.

"You can't possibly copy eyes like that.." Obito muttered.

'What?" Both Minato and Kakashi asked as they looked at Obito who just shook his head.

"Nothing, I just think it is better to not mention this incident to the Uchiha clan,' Obito said, looking at Minato who nodded his head.

**Note: So in the next chapter I will explain what those creatures are, and in the upcoming chapter you will understand what Obito means ;P REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME Y'KNOW ;p **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 "declaring of war" **

**Note: Wauw, I missed the Friday deadline again, but you guys are used to that now. Aren't you? Please note the overly dramatic comma which has been used quite often in this chapter. They are small pauses in order to get the dramatic effect. It was better than using the (…) over and over again. **

"I thought you would come much later," Naruto said, letting himself fall on the couch in Minato's office.

"It wasn't hard to teleport from the sand to the village, I have thousands of my special kunai's laying around,' Minato said. "Furthermore, negotiating with the Kazekage isn't very difficult. Gaara-san is a good leader for his village," Minato added as he sat on his desk.

"Sensei teleported us to the office, that is when you clone came to inform Tsunade-sama. Then when we used the mark on your weapon bag to get to you," Kakashi said.

"Wait, I have a mark- Dad what happened to trust?- You know what, never mind. I am not in the mood to discuss all this, again." Naruto said, leaning his head on the armrest.

"You must have been tired after that battle against those creatures. I found it rather … Kind of you that even though you must have been exhausted, you still carried Sasuke to the hospital." Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto's hair as he went to lean against the wall. Naruto didn't respond. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Sasuke must have been weeping for hours, he cried himself to sleep. Naruto had carried him all the way back to the village, since Tsunade said that the sudden rush of chakra must have affected his body terribly. She quickly diagnosed him and her theorem was right. She had put her hand on Sasuke's forehead, using some kind of jutsu to make sure that he would stay asleep for a little while.

"Sensei, I am back," Obito said, holding a piece of paper and even a dead animal in his hand, causing Kakashi en Naruto to make a disgusted sound. "Don't be bashing me," Obito hissed as he put both on Minato's desk, who also took a step back. "Sensei hear me out, I did the research. It turns out that this mole, was mutated to become .. That creature Naruto was talking about. "

"No sense in that Obito-kun, we need facts," Kakashi said, causing Obito to curse Kakashi immediately.

"I actually believe him, I mean. They came from the ground, and the claws were similar. Only the creatures Sasuke and I fought were- well I don't know 50 FUCKING METERS!"

"Language," Minato said as he signed for Obito to give him the rapports.

"Listen to me, I have the facts. I even got Itachi-san to help me out," Obito said. "We have comfort it, these creatures were mutated and it was a jutsu, a forbidden jutsu that made them monsters. They could grow limbs, and it looked like they had no weakness. However, they do have a weakness, their head, and if I remember correctly, Naruto said that he had to hit their head. Anyway that scroll and information belonged to the hidden clouds, but that stole was reported stolen by Orochimaru two years ago. In other words, he was behind it and he wanted them to capture his new vessel, Sasuke. Case closed! " Obito said.

'So you let Itachi-san do all the work, and you did?" Minato asked

"I did what he had asked me!" Obito said.

"So you got him a cold drink, big deal." Kakashi said.

'Kakashi I am going to hit you so hard you will forget what the hell your own face looked like!" Obito shouted, swinging with his fist.

"Hey, there are a few things I still don't get," Naruto said as he got up from the couch. "I thought only the main branch of the Uchiha clan were able to awaken the mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke isn't from the main branch." Naruto said, looking at his father who remained silence. "He told me that the only reason he had Sharingan was because Orochimaru experimented with his eyes, causing him to activate his Sharingan,' Naruto added.

"I don't know much about awakening sharingan, that is information the Uchiha clan likes to keep to themselves." Minato said and sighed. "But just like you, my head is full with questions as well," Minato said.

"Obito, you are from the main branch of the Uchiha clan, do you have a theorem?" Kakashi was the one who dared to asked. Obito looked up from his thought, quickly faking a smile, which was too obvious.

"Ah, it is possible to awaken the Sharingan by those who are mixed blood. I haven't really paid much attention when my uncle explained all that to the main branch children, but it had to do with DNA and mutations. I am not sure, but I think that Orochimaru might have took blood from somebody from the main branch and with that managed to activate the mangekyou sharingan by Sasuke. I mean, with the chakra Sasuke has he must be able to awaken it, maybe not for that long, but for a little while," Obito said, scratching the back of his neck. He started laughing nervously. He was hiding something. Naruto looked at his father who narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, Obito, would you like to check on Sasuke now? He could wake up any minute," Minato said.

"H-hai!" Obito said and quickly picked up the dead animal and walked away.

"I hope he throws that animal away," Kakashi muttered.

"No, we should burry it," Naruto added.

'Yeah, it would smell otherwise," Kakashi said as he went to sit on the couch. 'So how many of us believed Obito's bullshit?" Kakashi asked as everybody stayed quiet. Kakashi raised his hand. "I do give him credits for, bringing the terms DNA and mutation in his story, most times he just makes up his own vocabulary," Kakashi said.

"Why would he lie to us? We are part of the team," Minato said as he stood up, gathering some papers and putting it on the edge of his table.

"Maybe because you aren't allowed to keep secrets from the Uchiha clan, as Hokage y'know," Naruto said.

"Hnn give that kid some credits from figuring that out," Kakashi said.

" Hey there is something known as: don't ask don't tell," Minato said a little more sarcastic that he wanted to. "Let's head for the hospital. I think I would have a word with Obito and Sasuke,' Minato said as he closed the office and walked towards the hospital followed by Kakashi and Naruto. The hospital wasn't far from the Hokage's office. It was only a couple of streets away.

"Naru, you can go home if you want, I will start dinner as soon as I am done," Minato said, signing towards the street that lead to their house. Naruto sighed, he was exhausted maybe having a little rest wasn't that bad. He nodded, wanted to walk away from his sensei and father, but a sudden scream caught his attention as he looked towards the hospital, his eyes looking shocked seeing suddenly a nurse falling through a window.

'I got him!" Kakashi shouted as he jumped and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. His cheek was completely red and swollen. He put the nurse back on his feet and looked up at the broken window, the screams continuing. "Are you fine?" Kakashi asked the nurse, who looked slightly afraid.

"This patient, the Uchiha. He is flipping out there!" He said his voice panicking a lot, but it was only logical.

"I should have known," Minato muttered as he used chakra concentration to run up the building and jump inside the room through the window. Naruto followed him and just like Minato he jumped in the room, only to see a lot of hospital staffs trying to hold Sasuke down on the bed, Obito was trying to tell him that Sasuke should calm down, but the younger Uchiha was too busy struggling and screaming. This kind of behaviour was odd. Naruto could hardly believe that the boy getting nailed down on the bad and tied up was Sasuke.

"GIVE ME SOME DRUGS!" A person, who seemed like a doctor shouted as a nurse handed him a needle. He injected Sasuke with it, expecting him to calm down in a couple of seconds, but instead Sasuke managed to break his arm free from the robes and pinned the doctor on the bed and wanted to stick the needle inside the doctor's eye, but that is when Minato and Naruto took actions. Naruto grabbed Sasuke from behind, pulling him directly off the doctor, causing Naruto to fall on his back with Sasuke on top of him. The nurses tried to pin the Uchiha down, but this chakra force appeared around Sasuke, causing the nurses to fall against the wall.

"Sasuke!" Minato shouted, managing to not get thrown against the wall. 'Listen to me, you are at the hospital! Not in a research lab!" He shouted out. "Orochimaru is gone! Remember!" Minato continued, causing Sasuke to lower his guard. Naruto took his chance grabbing Sasuke's hand, causing the raven to turn his head towards the blond, who stood up from his knees and pulled himself closer towards Sasuke, trying to not get blown away by the chakra force.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto said, his voice sounding warm and kind. He wrapped his other hand around the Uchiha's head and pushed their foreheads together. Sasuke's eyes widened, the force disappearing that instant, causing everybody to sign in relieve. "It is fine, we are here," Naruto said, not believing his eyes as he looked into the scared eyes of the Uchiha. It was too uncharacteristic, but it was right in front of him. He was truly scared. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his hands stroking the raven's spikes. "I care about you, but I have to do this," Naruto said as he suddenly gave Sasuke a head bump, causing the raven to almost fall backwards, if it wasn't for Naruto, who pulled the raven towards him so he fall on Naruto, his head on the blond's shoulder as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist to keep him up.

"So you are telling me that drugs doesn't work on him, but he is unconscious from a head bump ?" The doctor asked from his position on the ground.

"I hit him hard, my forehead hurts, and I am wearing a forehead protector," Naruto said carrying Sasuke back into the bed, wrapping the blankets around him.

"What has happened?" Minato asked as he looked at Obito.

"I just got here, and he was still a sleep, so I sat next to him and he slowly woke-up. I just asked how he was feeling, ya know, just having small talk, but then he suddenly widened his eyes and pulled his arms, causing the machines to fall and then he looked at the infuses in his arms and he started pulling them out. In a panicking way. I told him not to, and I tried to stop him. I was afraid he would hurt himself, but then matters got worse and the nurses came in and they tried to calm him down, and they tried to attach the machines back to him, but then he attacked one of them, so they came with these needles to put him back into sleep and then he snapped!' Obito explained, looking concerned.

"Did you brought that dead animal with you to the hospital?" Kakashi asked as he entered the room.

"I COULDN'T DITCH IT!" Obito shouted.

"My apologies for the behaviour of my student, he is kind in heart. I hope you will forgive him-"

"Minato-san, a Hokage shouldn't apologies for others," Tsunade said as she entered the room. The hospital was her territory.

"First of all it is not yours to apologies, neither Sasuke's. My nurses should have known how to react in this matter. In his records was written that drugs won't work on him, I have thought you hundreds of way how to knock out a patient if they would act violent ," Tsunade sighed, 'I guess it is partly my fault, I had to return to the village sooner, maybe then you would have remembered all my teachings. Furthermore I should have left Sasuke to one my of apprentices," Tsunade muttered as she then signed to the doctors and nurses to leave the room, the last one closing it behind him.

"So bad memories are still hunting that brat's brain," Tsunade said as she sat on the edge of the bed, folding her legs as she looked through Sasuke's records.

"Well you can't blame him, being a test subject from Orochimaru must have been painful," Minato said.

"I know, it is only human, even for Uchiha Sasuke to have left a trauma. I remember healing those wounds." Tsunade stopped talking as she put the record down and took a deep breath. "It is going to be a tough time," Tsunade muttered her hand pushing Sasuke's bangs aside, as she left her cold hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"This war, it will be a tough one," Kakashi said.

"So it is decided, are we really going in war with Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, the feeling of a war coming was pretty clear after the times the snake-sanin had attacked. However, for it to be set. It was quit scary. Nobody answered, and a dangerous tense was hanging in the air.

"Tsunade … - nee?" Sasuke said, his eyes half lidded as he turned his face towards Tsunade.

"Tch, unusual coming from you. You should rest kiddo," Tsunade said, her eyes softening a little.

"I'm sorry .." Sasuke whispered, it was as if he wasn't thinking, like he had no idea who was in the room and who wasn't. "I'm sorry .. It is my fault. Mito-sama … Grandmother … She died .. Because of me-" Sasuke voice broke down. He put the back of his hand on his eyes, still small tears were visible, rolling over his cheek. He hissed, biting his lower lip. "I couldn't protect her .. I was too weak. I'm sorry … I am so sorry," he whispered. Tsunade closed her eyes, she bit her bottom lip, groaning a little as she raised her hand and slapped Sasuke on his face. Which shocked everybody in the room. The already injured young man was getting hurt again. Not that anybody dared to say a thing.

"You idiot, do you really think, yhat her death, was your fault?" Tsunade asked, not receiving an answer. "She died, not because you were too weak. She died because she loved you, she loved you and wanted to protect you. She was a walking corps, the only think keeping her alive, making her want to live … Was you. She would have gave up on life years ago if it wasn't for seeing you grow up," Tsunade said. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Sasuke, pulling him into a hug. "So please, hold yourself together, this isn't like you, Sasuke."

"Oh my God, I am so crying here," Obito said whipping some tears away, causing the others to look weird at him. "What a guy can have feelings!" He said.

'You are right, come here, Obi-chan," Kakashi said wrapping his arms around Obito.

"Neh! Stay away from me pervert!" Obito hissed pushing Kakashi away from him.

Later that day, Naruto sat on the couch, going through a couple of photo albums as he then sighed.

"What is bothering you?" Minato asked as he was done with the dishes and sat down besides his son.

"Konoha is going into war, that explains a lot ya know," Naruto muttered as he looked at some pictured of his parents wedding, he admired how beautiful his mother looked there.

"And now the truth," Minato said, looking with Naruto at the photos. Naruto closed the album and put it on the table.

"I was thinking about it, after having been in this fight with these monster, and having seen Mito-sama die. I realised that … I am nothing but talk. I have to get stronger, and quickly. How am I going to protect you, my friends, the village, and Sasuke if I can't even protect myself. I am always talking about become Hokage, to be just like you, but I am nothing compared to you and, well … The others," Naruto said as he sighed.

"So you desire to become stronger?" Minato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "And I know what you will say, stop eating ramen and go train harder, but-"

"Actually that was not what I wanted to say, but good one," Minato said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I wanted to suggest that you would train with-"

"You?!' Naruto asked exited, but Minato shook his head. "But better, with Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said. Naruto eyes widened a little. "Besides him being a little pervy, he is an amazing teacher, and I believe he can help you reach your dreams, just like he helped me. Of course I will be guiding you as well, but I am a little busy with this war coming up, but I will make sure I be there for you when you need me," Minato said. "At least that is how your mother and I got stronger," Minato added, causing Naruto to smile.

"But you were the genius of the village, that is what everybody says," Naruto said. Minato took the photo album from Naruto and smiled at some wedding photos.

"I am. Jiraiya-sensei called me the child of the prophesy. Already from the academy I graduated early and with the best grades, I was always determined to protect everybody and get stronger, but most things were already granted for me. I didn't had to study too hard and I could learn things very quickly." Minato said. Naruto looked at the ground. Minato was the opposite of him.

"So I am nothing like you," Naruto muttered, thinking about how he almost failed his genin exams and chuunin.

"Your mother in the other hand, found me a weak little girl. She wasn't good in studying, and because of that she left everything for the last moment and she failed all her classes all the time. I remember how angry she was and how she hid her grades for everybody. She got angry quickly, especially when she saw my grades. I already loved her when I saw her the first time. I thought she had spirit."

"You became friends and helped her?"

" .Ha … I was afraid of her,' Minato admitted as he felt embarrassed. "She might have been bad in studying and a lot of other things at school, she could fight as no other. She beat up everybody who made fun of her red hair, or who mocked her. She once almost hit our teacher if it wasn't for Itachi's mother who held her back." Minato chuckled, "But there was always some kind of magic that allowed her to pass. When we became friends, I helped her with studying and ninjutsu, in return she taught me some sealing jutsus. She trained very hard. I was always watching her. "

'Where did the sudden determination came from?" Naruto asked.

'She wanted to become Hokage, an amazing ninja, and above all," Minato smiled. "She wanted to protect her comrades," Minato said. "Naruto you are our child, and you have our determination. I know you will become as strong as you need to be. I have faith in you," Minato said.

"Thanks dad, for your advice. I will train hard with Jiraiya-sensei, and you should do your best in the political side," Naruto said, causing Minato to smile.

**Note: Reviews are nice. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 "The Uchiha police force" **

**Note: I dedicate this entire chapter for my Itachi and Sasuke brother love obsession. Best bro's ever! **

"Seriously!?" Sasuke exclaimed walking between Obito and Kakashi, who both laughed a little. A few days passed after the incident and the news of the war that was coming was spreading quickly. Preparations were done, weapons were bought all over the country and exported, the same went with food and clothing.

"Yes, I am not kidding with ya," Obito said.

"Naruto is training his butt off, he is studying hard every morning, in the afternoon he trains with Jiraiya-sensei and then he goes to Mount Myoboku to train with the toads. I am impressed when he asked me to help him with sparring," Kakashi said. "He mostly just attacks me and talks about how he will defeat me," Kakashi added and chuckled a little.

"I'm proud of him, I am sure he will become Hokage one day," Obito said, looking at the sky. "I admire his determination."

"I only wonder where this sudden determination comes from. Why did he have the sudden urge to become stronger?" Sasuke asked, but didn't receive an answer. Both his teammates just raised their shoulders.

"We should start training too," Obito muttered.

"If only sensei would give us the chance, instead of making us handle a lot of work … And not even getting paid extra for it, he is cruel," Kakashi sighed, causing both Obito and Sasuke to sigh too.

"Let's all cheer up. My aunt has opened a bakery! Let's grab a bite there, my threat!" Obito said, wrapping and arm around Kakashi and Sasuke. "She always bakes delicious bread," he added.

"All food shops in the Uchiha district sell delicious food," Kakashi said.

"I bet they use genjutsu on outsiders," Sasuke added.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe maybe," Obito said, winking playfully. "By the way Sasuke, that scythe, it is awesome," Obito said looking at the black/red scythe Sasuke carried on his back.

"See, it is bigger than himself," Kakashi added, receiving a dead glare, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

"Where did you get it? Mostly you just carry your kusanagi," Obito asked.

"I like to save that for the front line during the battles, It is getting old, and I have to sharpen it. I just have to find the time," Sasuke said, entering the bakery Obito signed towards,

"Hello sweet aunty!" Obito shouted once entering the store. An old woman greeted him with a smile. She was different from most main branch people.

"So you came to visit, how sweet," she said.

"Yes, how can I miss your amazing cooking. Choose whatever you want guys, my treat remember," Obito said.

"Hear that Sasuke, let's make sure he is broke for the rest of the month," Kakashi said, looking around to find something delicious, which wasn't that hard. Sasuke was also looking around.

"What are you searching for ,dear,' the woman asked. Sasuke didn't look up he was just looking at the baked cakes.

"I'm not really into sweet things, I would rather have something warm and not sweet, but delicious though," Sasuke said, the woman made a sound that she understood. "Do you have anything with tomatoes?" Sasuke asked, looking up towards the woman. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, hitting a few selves with bread that fell on the ground. The entire store was looking at her.

"Euh .. Aunty?" Obito asked, seeing the woman suddenly closed her eyes and started crying. "Naaah! Aunty! What happened? What is wrong? Sasuke what did you say? " Obito said as he jumped over the counter and next to the woman.

"Nothing, I only asked if she had anything with tomatoes," Sasuke said, looking confused.

"Naah, aunty did he hurt your feelings?" Obito asked, though the woman shook her head, and opened her eyes to look at Sasuke again.

"W-what was your name, son?" She asked her hand slowly reaching for Sasuke's cheek. However Sasuke wanted to take a step back, if it wasn't for Kakashi pushing him slightly forward.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said, looking awkward, why was the entire store watching? The woman's hand reached for his cheek, stroking it slightly as she smiled kindly.

"You look just like my little sister. I could never imagine, a copy of her walking around here," she said

"Let me guess, your little sister is dead?"

"Sasuke!" Both Kakashi and Obito shouted. The old woman nodded, but then she smiled.

"Even your behaviour is just like her, Mikoto-chan … Why did you have to leave-" The woman started crying again. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Sasuke whispered. The woman tried to pull herself together, petting Obito's hand for a thanks for his support as she took a deep breath.

"I have this donut, it is filled with tomato pudding, not too sweet," she said trying to change the subject as she pointed at the donuts.

"Yeah … I take 1," Sasuke said, feeling extremely awkward as they walked outside the shop.

"Not even 12 o'clock and you made a woman cry," Kakashi joked.

"She was devastated, it scared me," Sasuke muttered, taking a bite of the donut.

"So the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke is finally afraid of something, hnn .. That surprises me," Obito said. He sighed, "I can't help, but to feel sorry for aunty, she really misses her little sister. She must have liked seeing you. We should visit more often," Obito said.

"Not thanks, it is already awkward as it is," Sasuke muttered. "Believe me, I had no idea how to react in situations like that."

"Believe me, we already know," Kakashi said, looking at Obito as they both laughed. Sasuke hissed and ignored it as Kakashi went to sit on top of a wall, where Obito leaned on.

"We are just teasing you, ' Obito said, wanting to pat Sasuke's head, but Sasuke just smacked Obito's hand away.

"Hey isn't that, that dangerous boy, the apprentice of the snake sanin?" Both Kakashi and Obito stopped talking after overhearing the conversation 2 boys around Sasuke's age had.

"Yeah, I didn't the war start because that old woman died. What was her name again?"

"Who knows, I heard she threw herself in front of him in order to protect him."

"Damn, I heard fearsome rumours about him, but he couldn't even protect one old lady."

"Yeah, though … If I was that woman and I had a son like him, I couldn't wait to kill myself too," both Uchiha's started laughing. Obito looked at Sasuke, who stared in front of him. No emotions shown what so ever. It surprised Obito since Mito-sama was an sensitive object, and Sasuke wasn't the person who would show mercy that easily. Both boys stopped laughing out loud, a few small giggles were heard as one of them stepped towards them, followed by the other.

"Excuse me?" He said, causing Sasuke to turn around to look at his face.

"I couldn't help but to have heard some rumours going around about you," The young man said. "Is it true you got your arrogant butt handed to you?" He asked and busted out laughing once he had finished his sentence.

"Oh, and that that old crazy lady in the forest was suicidal because she couldn't handle you anymore?!" The other one shouted while laughing.

"You better shut that mouth of yours, both of you!" Obito hissed, causing both of them to widen their eyes once Obito grabbed them by the collar.

"Obito-sama, from the main branch!" One of them said.

"You both have got some nerv-"

"Obito," Sasuke interrupted the older Uchiha as he was about to scold the two boys for what they have said.

"Let them think what they want, their thoughts aren't my problem. You know, rumours stay rumours," Sasuke said as Obito let go of their collar.

"They were insulting you," Obito said.

"I don't care, they could insult me how much they like," Sasuke said as he turned his back at them once again. Both boys looked relieved, seeing Obito listening to Sasuke. They shared a look and grinned.

"However-" Both boys breaths were taken as a sharp cold object was threatening to cut their throats open. They both blinked, seeing the blade of the scythe, slightly pressed against their throats. Both were shocked, they didn't see Sasuke move, they didn't even see him reach for his scythe. He was so fast that both were so impressed that it took 5 seconds to realise in what kind of situation they were in. "I don't tolerate any kind of insult towards lady Mito,' Sasuke said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Tsk, don't take us too lightly, you mixed blood," both boys activated their Sharingan. They jumped backwards. Both taking a deep breath from relieve. The blade was no longer pointing at a vital place, and it seemed like they out smarted the 'mixed blood' with their Sharingan. No outsider was able to get out of a genjutsu which was caused by a Sharingan user.

"You really think that would work on me?" Once again the blade of the scythe was pushed against the throat of both the boys. Their eyes widened once again, seeing the Sasuke in front of them, no longer was standing there. It was not a clone, it was the real one. The real one who was so fast that it disappear in front of them and appeared behind them without them noticing.

"How? It was a genjutsu from the Sharingan.." One of them whispered, looking at Sasuke from the corner of their eye. A small devilish grin appeared on Sasuke's face.

"These eyes can see everything," Sasuke said. Obito looked shocked, recognising the look in Sasuke all too well.

" SASUKE DON'T!" He shouted as he saw Sasuke wanted to pull back the Scythe and with that decapitating both boys. Obito closed his eyes, expecting to see a lot of blood and heads rolling over the ground, he could hear civilians that were watching them gasp. Slowly Obito opened his eyes, preparing for the worse. His mind already making up excuses to cover up for the youngest member of team Minato. His eyes widened, and relieve filled them, seeing Sasuke had put down his scythe. Only a drip blood dropping on the floor as both boys looked at each other and fell through their knees from relieve. Small tears rolling down their cheeks from their almost death experience.

"Thanks God he didn't," Obito said, lowering his head as suddenly the question popped up from why the younger Uchiha didn't kill both boys.

"_That look .. It was the same he always had when he killed people_. " Quickly Obito raised his head as a certain Uchiha had appeared not too far away from Sasuke.

"You are making a scene over here," the voice of Madara Uchiha said as he looked at his two (far) relatives. "Pathetic," he hissed as he folded his arms and turned his head. Not much later Itachi appeared on the scene, also not far from the boys and Sasuke.

"Better explain yourselves," Itachi said, seeing a small, thin cut at both necks of the two Uchiha's that were on their knees. Sasuke looked from Madara to Itachi and then towards Obito. He put his scythe back and turned around, causing both Madara and Itachi to look at one another.

"You better stay if your legs are precious to you," Madara threatened, causing Sasuke to stop walking and turn his head around.

"Is there a problem? I haven't killed anyone, neither have I broken any rules where the police force could arrest me for. So, I don't know why the surveillance of the police force were begging the main branch to handle this, but there is nothing to worry," Sasuke said, his eyes drifting off the crowd that appeared around them, some of the surveillance of the Uchiha police force were hiding behind them. They were too afraid to take any actions against Sasuke, so they decided to get reinforcement form Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara.

"Your attitude to begin with," Itachi answered calmly, but serious. Sasuke sighed, turning now completely around. "Would you mind coming with us?' Itachi said gently. "To settle this?" He added.

"I'm coming too," Obito said.

"Who said you could?" Madara muttered, looking annoyed. "Obito, don't dare to defend that kid, you and I both know he would have slit their throat if he didn't see us coming, so it is better to stay out of this," Madara added. "Now walk! Nothing to see here!" Madara hissed, looking at the crowd.

"He is my friend," Obito tried, but got completely ignored by Madara.

"I think it is better to not include too many people in this, this case might seem bigger than it actually is. I promise to return him to you as soon as I am ready," Itachi said. Obito nodded a little hesitatingly. "Let's get going then," Itachi said, helping both boys up from the ground as he pushed them slightly forward as a sign to walk

"You got better things to do then worrying about me," Sasuke muttered as he looked at Obito, who smiled kindly at his youngest teammate.

"Just work with them, and don't be a pain in the ass." Obito said, ignoring Sasuke's words. Sasuke sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Walk," Madara said towards Sasuke as he walked after Itachi and the two boys. "I can't believe they had begged me to do this crap," Madara muttered.

"They requested you, not begged," Itachi said, not even turning around to look at Madara.

"Tsk," Madara hissed when they reached the building of the military police force.

"Father should be at a meeting, so we could borrow his office for now," Itachi said opening the door to the office. "Please take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"Don't take those words too literal, wildling," Madara said, looking at Sasuke, who gave Madara an emotionless glare, before putting his feet on the desk. A small evil grin appeared on Sasuke's face, looking at Madara.

"Did you say something .. hnn.. Madara was it?" Sasuke asked, causing a vein to appear on Madara's forehead, the brat didn't even bother using any honorification.

"Yeah, let's not put dirty shoes on an expensive desk, shall we?" Itachi said, breaking the tension in the room as Sasuke lower his feet and sat normally in his chair, not regretting his actions at all.

"So, I will be the first who asks. What happened?" Itachi asked

"We were just talking, about some rumours going around in the village-"

"And then that savage attacked!" The other boy interrupted the first, standing up, causing his chair to fall on the ground. "HE SHOULD BE PUT IN JAIL, HE IS DANGEROUS TO ALL OF US. NO WAIT WE SHOULD KILL HIM INSTEAD!" The young man shouted.

"One more word, and I will make sure my soul will haunt you," Sasuke said, looking straight forwards at Itachi while talking to the scared boy. His eyes widened in fear again as he quickly sat down again.

"Now let me tell you what really happened," Sasuke said, sitting straight up in his chair.

"These two insulted me and I so I decided to show them how good I had sharpened my new scythe. I wasn't planning on hurting them, at first." Sasuke said, muttering the last part.

"What did you two say?" Itachi asked the two boys.

"Nothing that bad-"

'One more lie and I will cut your tongues," Madara interrupted they two boys.

"We did mentioned the death of that lady in the forest. I guess it is his mother or something," One of the boys said.

"Her name is Mito, and she is the first Hokage's wife. Dumbasses,' Sasuke hissed.

"We are aware of her name and status," Madara said.

"And sadly also about her death," Itachi said, looking from Madara to Sasuke, though the boy once again didn't show any emotions. "Our condolences" Itachi added.

'Yea right, send me a fruit basket that will top it all," Sasuke muttered, happily enough nobody could hear him.

"Still he pointed the blade towards us, and in order to get out of this dangerous situation we used Genjutsu-"

"You did what?!" Itachi exclaimed.

'We used our Sharingan to defend ourselves,'

"Towards a person without, It could have caused mental damage!"

"As if he doesn't have any,' Madara muttered.

"Don't bother, he was not affected by it." Both Itachi and Madara looked at Sasuke.

"I have seen stronger Genjutsu coming from a civilian then from you two," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be bashing us! It really didn't work and it was one of your clan's powerful techniques," Both boys exclaimed.

"Well if that is really everything you Sharingan eyed people can you are pretty pathetic," Sasuke said, causing both boys to stand up and wanting to hit him, though they both quickly sat down again once they felt Itachi's eyes on them. Itachi sighed.

"Madara-san could you handle these two, they are more of your business than mine,' Itachi said.

"Yeah, getting your ass kicked by a person who doesn't even have Sharingan, you are an embarrassment ," Madara hissed pulling both boys by the collar to follow him out of the office.

"That means I am your problem?" Sasuke asked as he looked how Madara kicked the door close, leaving only two Uchiha's behind.

"I don't like defining people as problems," Itachi said with a kind tone in his voice. "I can totally understand your annoyance with a few of the clan members. Not everybody has such a good idea about you. Especially not with your past with the enemy."

"I am not trying to sound rude, but could you get to your point?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what they said to insult you, but I am saying sorry for their behalves," Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widened a little, as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Why … WHY ARE YOU LOWERING YOUR HEAD FOR PEOPLE LIKE THEM- FOR ME!" Sasuke shouted out, hitting the table with his fist, luckily not leaving a crack. "You are to be the head of this clan, and you are lowering your head towards a mixed blood like me! Stop acting like we are equals because we are not!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi looked surprised, his hand reaching for Sasuke's clenching fist on the table.

"Calm down. I don't really understand your .. Unique _(;meant odd_) way of thinking, but me being in line for becoming the clan leader, and you being a far relative from me _(;a mixed blood_) doesn't change the fact that we are both shinobi's from Konoha, that we both are from the same clan and above all, that we both are human beings. " Sasuke eyes looked confused, not bothering to keep up the emotionless act. Suddenly the younger Uchiha started laughing. Itachi smiled kindly, waiting patiently for the younger Uchiha to finish his laughter which looked pretty cute and reminded him of his mother's laugh which he hadn't heard in years. It made Itachi wonder how often this boy in front of him laughed.

"Have you practised that speech of yours weeks before?" Sasuke asked as he stopped laughing in order to look at Itachi, who shook his head.

"I am just good with words," Itachi said, making Sasuke chuckle a little more before finally sitting down again.

"You are a funny one," Sasuke said, his serious expression, taking slowly over again.

"I am glad, I have never seen you laugh before," Itachi mentioned, leaning his head on one hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, sitting back in his chair in a comfortable way.

"I use to laugh all the time with Lady Mito," Sasuke said, his eyes looking at his hands as he remembered the nice memories with the red haired lady, but soon enough his mind took a dark turn as he remembered her dying in his arms. His smile faded, so did the small sparkles in his eyes, which didn't went unnoticed by Itachi.

"She must have meant a lot to you," Itachi said, feeling bad for the younger Uchiha.

"She did,' Sasuke said, his voice barley a whisper.

"It must be hard, she must have been like your mother? Speaking of mothers, have you ever known who your biologic mother was?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to raise his head, their eyes meeting again.

'I .. I-" The door was pushed open, causing both Sasuke and Itachi to look at the door.

"Ah father, I had borrowed your office for a little while. I hope you don't mind," Itachi said as he focus back on Sasuke, who stood up.

"I rather not talk about that. May I take my leave now?" Sasuke asked.

"Gladly," Fugaku responded as he walked inside the office, passing Sasuke who was on his way to the door.

"Stay away from Itachi," Fugaku whispered for only Sasuke to hear. Sasuke's eyes darkened once again as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah there you are! " Obito exclaimed as he saw Sasuke opening the door of the Hokage's office.

"Where is sensei?" Sasuke asked, but didn't get an answer.

"I was so worried! You should have come faster. What did they say? Are you in trouble?" Obito asked as he wanted to hug Sasuke, though the smaller raven just kept him an arm length away from him. Literally. "Naaahh let me hug you!" Obito complained. Kakashi pulled Obito back by his hair.

"We didn't tell Sensei about the incident, we just said you were with the police force. He had to attempt to his meeting, so he couldn't ask for more details," Kakashi said.

"I see. The main branch on my back is more than enough. Having sensei complain too, will just get me angrier," Sasuke hissed as he looked through some piles of paper.

"But you are ignoring Obito's question; what did Itachi-san say?"

"Nothing, he just left Madara with those dumbasses, and just had some small talk with me. I guess he just let it slide," Sasuke said.

"Just because he did now doesn't mean he will a second time, you know the power the main branch hold over you, since your surname is Uchiha,"

"Hn … I know,"

"Hey! I am still here and a part of the main branch too, if they would execute Sasuke I wouldn't let them!" Obito shouted.

"Wait, the main branch execute their own kinsman?" Sasuke asked, looking slightly surprised.

"It is the same as the Hyuga, I see," Kakashi said, 'But then without a seal."

"Well it is not like we want to, we are talking about criminals, people who would sell the Sharingan from those who passed away, or tell our secrets and our kinjutsus,' Obito explained

"So those who from a threat,' Sasuke said and sighed as he looked through some other papers. "Why has sensei only ordered 200 sealing tags? Those tags are important," Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"We have to stock other weapons too, we can't spend everything on sealing tags,"

"Kakashi, these tags can make the difference between life and death," Sasuke argued.

"Face the facts, nobody uses them any longer. Our opponents are strong, a sealing tag like these can only hold them back for a couple of seconds-"

"Enough time for an escape if the opinion is too strong," Sasuke interrupted.

'When was the last time you used an tag like those?" Kakashi asked.

"I have been raised by an Uzumaki, I don't need a tag like these, but think about the just graduated chuunins, you think you can send them on a battle field without these? They have no experience. It is best to hand them a bunch of these tags so they can escape when it becomes too tough,"

"We have 200, that should do,"

"We need at least 500 of these," Sasuke said, causing Kakashi to sign.

"In that cause, why don't you make another 300, with your chakra capability and sealing knowledge it wouldn't be hard. It would save us some money," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes.

"300, you know how much work that is!" Sasuke shouted.

"It was a matter of life and death you said, so save some lives and make them," Kakashi said.

"But those lives aren't mine responsibility!" Sasuke shouted. Both Kakashi and Obito looked at each other with disapproval in their eyes, they then looked back at Sasuke.

"As your superiors, we demand you to make them,' Kakashi said as he wrapped an arm around Obito's shoulder.

"Superiors my a-" Both Kakashi and Obito disappeared into the other dimension, leaving Sasuke alone in the office. "FUCK YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he sat on Minato's desk and sign. "300 sealing tags … Ugh," Sasuke muttered as he picked up a brush and some ink and a lot of paper.

After what seemed like four hours he looked at the pile he had finished, still 100 to go. Sasuke sat exhausted in his chair. Wondering where Minato had been all this time. Was this meeting really that damn long, or did the Hokage decide to visit his son in Mount Myoboku? Sasuke sighed once again. He looked at the pictures on Minato's desk. There was one of his son and him. Sasuke picked up the photo to take a better look at it.

"Tsk, even then Naruto had a dumb smile," Sasuke said, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he put the picture back. He stood up, his body feeling exhausted. He might have put a little too much chakra in those tags than an original tag should have. Once again the young Uchiha sighed as he felt his stomach groan from hunger.

"Hn .. That bakery should be open, it did sell delicious food," Sasuke said as he walked out of the office. The sun was still shining, but it would only take an hour or two before it would set. Summer days really were the longest. Once the young Uchiha reached the bakery, most of the costumers already left. It made Sasuke question the fact if they were open or not. He opened the door, hearing a small bell. The old woman turned her head around and smiled kindly towards Sasuke.

"I am originally close, but I can make an exception," she said.

"As long as you don't cry I am fine with it," Sasuke said, a little shocked from his own rudeness this time. Maybe he did cross his own limit now. "I'm sorry," he added.

"Don't bother, I did scare you the previous time. This is from the house," she said putting two small pieces of cake on a plate and putting it on a table. "I will make you some tea too," she added as she walked away.

"Generous," Sasuke muttered, picking up the small fork. The old woman came back with the tea and put it in front of Sasuke.

"You must be training hard too," she said as she went on with cleaning the counter. The younger Uchiha wasn't really the type for small talk, he would ignore it mostly, but he owned this women.

"Not really, I have been helping Minato-sensei with the preparations, but I should be training too," Sasuke said.

"You do look strong to me, you should eat more, that will make you even stronger,' she said. Sasuke looked up from his tea.

"I never got your name," He said, causing the lady to turn around and smile slightly

"Urushi, but you can just call me aunty, I would actual prefer that,' she said.

"Sure .. Aunty," Sasuke said, faking a kind smile. Urushi smiled as she pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"You must have had fat cheeks when you were younger," she said.

"How do you know?"

"You have my younger sister's face, she had fat cheeks as well when she was little,' Urushi said.

"You must have loved her a lot," Sasuke said.

"We were very close, we told each other everything. I was even the only one knowing about her second child." Sasuke eyes widened as the cup in his hand shattered form the tight grip he had on it.

"Be careful dear," Urushi said as she grabbed some bandage when she saw blood dripping out of Sasuke's hand. She took a chair and sat next to him. She bandaged his hand before quickly cleaning the glass and spilled tea.

"W-what do you know more, about this second child?" Sasuke managed to ask after a few minutes of pure silence. Urushi was cleaning the counters, her back towards Sasuke. Sasuke stood up, a Kunai falling out of his sleeve and right in his hand. He bit his bottom lip as his grab tightened around his kunai.

"You know, they found my sister dead in the forest, but the baby … Nowhere to be found," She said as she stopped cleaning.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer to her.

'Hn .. I assume he is dead," she said. Sasuke hissed, pushing the Kunai back in his sleeve. This women knew about the second child of Mikoto, about him, but she wouldn't tell, she would just pretend that baby was dead. It gave Sasuke a relieved feeling. This women was his aunt and she was willing to acknowledge him in secret.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Sasuke said. "And thanks for the cake, it was tasty," Sasuke said.

"Did that filled you up a little?" She asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded.

"Would you like to help me out here a little? My nephews are training right now. I wanted to bring them something delicious," She said pointing at a box with water bottles and cookies,"

"Sure," Sasuke said as he picked up the box and walked together with his aunty towards the training fields.

"So what have you been doing today?" She asked.

'My stupid team demanded me to make 300 sealing tags for the war to start,"

"300? Why? Why not ordering them?"

"It would be a waste of money in his eyes," Sasuke said and sighed. "I still have 100 to make," he added.

"So you already finished 200, you did that all by yourself?" She asked as Sasuke nodded. They reached the training field, they could already hear the sound of weapons and people moving fast.

"You must be exhausted, having used to much chakra to make them," she said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he dropped the box on the ground and jumped in front of Ushiru. Hitting the ground with his fist, causing the crust to move up so Sasuke and Ushiru were behind it. Arrows duck themselves in the rock. Sasuke jumped over the rock, making a few seals.

"Fires style jutsu!" He said as he blew fire out of his mouth which collide with fire. Both fires disappeared, leaving a big smoke cloud behind that blew away within a few seconds by the wind.

"What was that?"Ushiru asked as she appeared behind the rock. Sasuke raised his shoulders as he looked into the training fields.

"Are you okay!" Shisui shouted as he ran towards them, followed by Itachi and not much later Izuna, Madara and Obito.

"Owh we are fine," Ushiri said.

"My deepest apologies, I shot those arrows by accident, I tripped and fell." Obito said, bowing in respect.

"I am sorry for the fire, I was practising my fireball jutsu and I didn't sense you at all," Izuna said.

"How could you not have sensed them? Foolish little brother," Madara sighed patting Izuna's head.

"That is what I am trying to tell you, I am not good in sensing!" Izuna exclaimed. "Well, we should be happy everything turned out fine," Ushiru said.

"Yeah, who made it actually In time to save them?" Izuna asked looking at Itachi and Shisui, who both shook their heads.

"Oh it was so incredible. Sasuke-kun and I were just talking and he suddenly jumped in front of me and hit the ground and this giant rock protected us from the arrows and then he jumped over the giant rock and made and used fire style jutsu to protect us from the fire!**" **Ushiri exclaimed.

"That is impressive," Itachi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah let's not get too close," Obito said as he hit Itachi's hand away. Suddenly a dangerous tense filled the air, causing everybody to look at Izuna who was almost glowing from anger.

"I do not dare to ask but, is something wrong? Obito asked.

"There is no way your fire style jutsu is equal to mine!" Izuna shouted out.

"Of course not,' Sasuke said," In fact mine is even better."

"You want me to prove it and burn your damn face!" Izuna hissed.

"I would love to see you try, I will make sure to give you a painful death then," Sasuke said.

"Want to fight?" Izuna hissed.

"No fighting," Obito said now standing between Izuna and Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Obito aside, causing the older Uchiha to fall on the ground.

"Bring it on!" Sasuke shouted.

"As you wish!" Izuna shouted as they both jumped a few meters away from the others in order to use ninjutsu without harming the others.

"How funny, I get the feeling that my little otouto doesn't like that other kid," Madara said as he folded his arms.

"You think?" Itachi said, using a sarcastic tone.

"No really, I have never seen such a hateful look on Izuna-chan's face," Madara said, "But I am impressed the other one is actually fighting pretty good,"

"That other kid is Sasuke and believe me, he is strong," Obito said as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah I see he got your ass on the ground," Shisui joked as he laughed. "Anyway that Sasuke kid is fighting a little too good against Izuna-kun, don't you think?" He added.

"Otouto's sharingan isn't activated, so they are equal," Madara said.

"Hn, still," Shisui said.

"Itaai, did they both fell? That must have hurt," Obito said.

"Yeah and it seems like the fight has taken a bitch fight turn now," Shisui added.

"Are they really pulling each other's hair?" Itachi asked as he sighed. "I am going to stop them," He said as he wanted to walk towards them, but Madara held Itachi back.

"Wait," Madara said.

"They are ripping each other's clothes off!" Shishui exclaimed.

"Madara we have to stop them before they have nothing left to wear," Itachi said.

"Which is an opportunity we should be willing to take," Madara said, turning his face towards Itachi while having a little perverted grin on.

**Note; I have tried my best to finish this chapter on time this time. I hope you can appreciate it. I wanted to do some more Itachi and Sasuke. I actually wanted Itachi to invite Sasuke to his house, but time didn't allow. Write in your review if you would like me to still write that moment with them or if you want me to progress with the story line ( the war etc.) REVIEWS ARE SO NICE! ^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 "Sealing jutsus" **

**Note: I am not mentioning a lot about Naruto's training, simply because I am writing more from Sasuke's point of the story. **

**This chapter also contains a lot of 'location' changes (I guess you can call it that ..) otherwise you would have too many small chapters instead of one big one.**

**Also chakra and chakra infusion plays a big role in this chapter, and since this is an AU I didn't really pay attention to the already given facts in the real Naruto story. So please just deal with my own chakra (made up) logic.**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Sasuke said as he jumped off the back of the horse and landed on his feet. The horse continued to run further while a blond young man on top of him waved at Sasuke.

"You thanks for beating those bandits!" The blond male said with a smile on his face as he waved too, until he disappeared around the corner. Sasuke smile quickly disappeared once the man was out of sight.

"I don't believe it," A nerv appeared on Sasuke's head as he turned around to see Kakashi and Obito standing in the entrance of Konoha. "You were fake smiling? You have been in a team with us for 4 years, and you never bother fake smiling towards us!" Obito exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards the younger Uchiha.

"I don't have to explain myself," Sasuke answered as he wanted to walk passed them.

"I actually think you do," Sasuke stopped walking, his eyes going to his right.

"Naruto?" He questioned as he could hear the voice of the blond clearly, but he couldn't see him. He then moved his look upwards, seeing the blond sitting on a high branch. Even though he wore his bright orange jumpsuit. He still went by unnoticed. How the blond did that was a mystery for the raven. Sasuke turned himself completely around to face Naruto.

"And what gives a boy like you the right to say that to me, you haven't even bothered to let hear from yourself in weeks,"Sasuke said.

"Oi theme! I am not a boy! I am legally considered a young man!" Naruto said, jumping up, and showed his fist.

"I don't care how your father calls you, to me you are still a boy," Sasuke said, a teasing look appearing in his eyes. Naruto jumped off the branch and landed only a few centimetres away from Sasuke. Sasuke leaned slightly backwards, so their faces wouldn't be that awkwardly close. However, their faces were still awkwardly close. It was then that Sasuke noticed what the stupid blond was trying to say. Their heights were now equal.

"Give me space to breath, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said pushing Naruto a few steps back, so the awkward distance would be gone. "So what?! You grew a few inches," Sasuke muttered.

"I just couldn't wait to rub that in your perfect face," Naruto said and laughed. "I am just kidding with ya," he added.

"Anyway, who was that blond bimbo who gave you a ride?" Kakashi asked.

"Just a guy I passed on my way here, he was getting robbed by some bandits, and I needed a warming up anyway, so I kicked their asses, then he offered me a ride here," Sasuke said.

"Oh that is funny," Obito said, appearing from the other side of Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"From your house to here, you usually come from the north, but now you came from the west," Kakashi said.

"Why are you guys questioning me, I can come here whatever way I want to come. Or .. Are you guys suspicious of me?" Sasuke asked, causing all three too shook their heads.

"Of course not, we trust you with everything!" Obito said.

"But y'know .. I wanted to visit you, to see how you were doing, but … Well the house you lived in. Was sold to this farmer, and all your stuff was gone too,"

"You moved without telling us you moved!" Obito shouted. "We could have helped packed and move your stuff. Why .. Why didn't you tell me!" Obito said, clenching on Sasuke's arm.

'Let go!" Sasuke hissed pulling his arm back as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"I can move whenever I want to, what is the big deal?" Sasuke sighed.

"That you didn't tell us," Kakashi said.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we are your teammates!" Obito shouted again.

"Well Sasuke, I could perfectly understand that you moved out. My Dad did the same when my mom died. So what, you didn't tell us you moved out, if you did we could have helped you move, but you didn't. Now the only questioned left is; Where do you live now?" Naruto asked.

"Good question .. And I will answer that question-" Naruto, Obito and Kakashi all blinked fast, to see if their eyes hadn't mislead them. Sasuke disappeared in front of them. Naruto looked at Obito.

"Oh hell no! " Obito hissed picking up Sasuke's weapon bag and Kusanagi from the ground. He had dropped them in order to make himself lighter, so he would be even faster. "That son of a bitch just ran off!"

"We should have seen it coming, his speed is almost just as fast as Minato sensei's flying thunder God." Kakashi said, turning his head towards Obito and Naruto. "Wait wut!" Kakashi exclaimed as he saw that the spot where Naruto stood was empty.

"Wait he ran after him! When!" Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about- WAIT NARUTO IS GONE!" Obito cried out seeing the spot behind him empty.

* * *

"But Itachi-sama, what about your training? Your father won't be happy hearing you will skip todays training,"

"Don't worry Kamaki-san, I will make sure to catch up. Furthermore, I doubt father would mind," Itachi answered kindly to his father's assistant, "Anyway it were Hokage-sama's orders," Itachi said.

"Don't get me wrong Itachi-sama, It was Hokage-sama's request. You could have refused. You also have priorities as the future clan leader," Another Uchiha said.

"And as future clan leader I want the bond between the village and the clan to become stronger," Itachi said, keeping up his kind smile while he actually wants to get rid of the crowd of advisers, walking behind him. It was a wonder how he could keep acting polite and respectful. He actually just wanted to make a run for it, and get rid of all of them, but it would only look stupid and childish if he would run away. However, the image did make him laugh a little. Itachi closed his eyes, trying to surpass the small chuckle while the advisers behind him kept nagging.

"KYAAAAAAAAA WATCH OUT!" Itachi's eyes widened, hearing the familiar voice, but before he could even realize who it was, something hit him, dragged Itachi with it on the ground, rolled a couple of times around until they hit a lamppost and stopped. Itachi could feel pain going through his back as he opened his eyes to look what happened. The idea of an attack or an assassination didn't even appear in his head, simply because whoever 'bumped' into him, did try to warn him.

"Who did … Sasuke-kun?" Itachi said as he raised his head to see the other boy laying on top of him. Sasuke raised his head to look at Itachi, he then realize what he did and quickly raised himself towards a sitting position. The eyes of the younger boy widened in shock, and Itachi swore he could hear the boy's mind scream from his position. Suddenly a lout laughter was heard from a distance which was closing in.

"Shit," Sasuke hissed as he quickly got up. "I'm so sorry, I promise I will make this up to you!" Sasuke said as he suddenly disappeared again. Itachi leaned on his elbows as he looked a little confused.

"How dare he be so disrespectful!" Some of his kinsman said, but got then pushed aside by a certain blond.

"Ah, damn it! He is gone," Naruto said as he then looked at Itachi. He started laughing again.

"Are you okay Itachi-san?" He asked reaching his hand out which Itachi gladly took.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke, I kind of made him trip. I thought it would stop him, but instead he rolled full speed this street in. You see, I am sort of chasing him," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"May I ask why?" Itachi asked.

"Aah, nothing really important. Well I have to hurry, Otherwise I will never catch him," Naruto said patting Itachi's shoulder before running off.

"I remember why I found him weird," Itachi muttered as he looked back at his kinsman.

"Where was I, oh yea.. Hokage-sama,"

* * *

Naruto ran a head, seeing the raven now walking. He caught up to Sasuke and wanted to place his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"I will chop that off," Sasuke hissed.

"No need to be cranky, you had to be careful," Naruto said and laughed a little.

"Thanks to you my ankle hurts," Sasuke hissed.

"So that is why you are cranky, well I am sorry, but really what is the big deal of telling us where you live?" Naruto asked, but didn't get an answer.

"Why won't you say anything!" Naruto nagged.

"Because it is none of your business. I want you to stay the fuck out of my business," Sasuke hissed as he walked up the stairs towards the Hokage building.

"You are acting odd, I only want to be able to-" Naruto stopped talking as he bumped into Sasuke, who had turned around and stopped walking up the stairs. Naruto managed to regain his balance just before he would fall.

"Visit me? Why not having bothered these past three weeks?" Sasuke said.

"You make it sound like I am the bad guy, neh? Sasuke, were you actually worried about me these past three weeks?" Naruto asked a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Not at all, I just don't want you to use lame excuses. I am able to take care of myself, just like I did my entire life long," Sasuke said as he then turned around and walked further up the stairs.

"Alright, I get it. You don't want to tell me. So be it! It is not like I am dying to know anyway," Naruto said as an awkward silence followed. Sasuke knocked on the door of Minato's office, not even looking at the two guards next to it, but neither did they bothered with Sasuke. Sasuke then opened the door, followed by Naruto, who closed the door behind him.

"You have summoned us," Sasuke said as he saw that they weren't the only ones inside the office.

"Yes, come here," Minato said with Tsunade reading over his left shoulder and Kakashi over his right. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to his desk.

"I have summoned you for an important task. We can't afford any damage being done to the villagers. So Tsunade-sama and I have dug through some ancient scrolls and have found this sealing made by Tobirama Senju, also known as-"

"The second Hokage, brother from the first Hokage known as Hashirama Senju,' Naruto said with a big smile on his face that he had remembered that from his studies.

"Yeah, nice that you know that. That was academy stuff," Minato muttered, causing Naruto to lower his head. Sasuke patted the blond on his head while looking at Minato.

"It seems that sensei is having a hard time, is the jutsu designed by the second Hokage bothering you?" Sasuke asked. Minato looked up and signed.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to offend you. I know you are doing your best," Minato said, causing Naruto so give his father a small smile, and Sasuke to stop patting Naruto's head.

"What is the problem dad? You aren't the one who would get irritated by something that quickly," Naruto said as both Kakashi and Tsunade sighed, the scroll they were trying to figure out was more difficult than they thought. "Hnn, let me see," Naruto said picking up the scroll from the table. He knew it was hopeless. If his father had difficulties, he would just be a hopeless case.

"How useful this barrier might be, I think it is a bit too risky to try something this new and unknown," Minato said as he looked at Tsunade.

"Using the usual barrier is too risky as well. Orochimaru knows how to deactivate it," Tsunade said.

"So this is a nine foot circle sealing, and this will create some kind of barrier around the village?" Naruto said while Sasuke looked at the scroll over Naruto's shoulder.

"Damn the second Hokage could have worked on his hand writing. What the hell did he write?" Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Nah Sasuke, don't be so cocky it is perfectly clear what is written here,"

'YOU CAN READ HIS HANDWRITING?!" Everybody in the room shouted. Naruto eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah … I mean … I can read ero-sanin's handwriting, this is nothing compared to that," Naruto said. "Written here is that this jutsu creates three barriers, the barrier can fix itself, so if somebody breaks the first barrier, it will be fix itself within a day. The hand seals are also written here. It has been only performed once by 7 Uzumaki's and the first and second Hokage. The barrier would last for at least 5 years if the creatures decide so. It only take one of the 9 people who had helped creating the barrier to break it,' Naruto said as he looked up. "There is also written that this barrier uses a lot of chakra and it has to be done precisely otherwise bad consequences would follow. The chakra has to be divided equally over the barrier," Naruto added.

"I remember lady Mito having told me something about a barrier similar to this one,' Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke's head, who was now resting on Naruto's right shoulder.

"It is probably the same, her name is mentioned here. It says that she was one of the 7 Uzumaki's who helped performing this sealing," Naruto said. "Then it is the exact same sealing she told me about," Sasuke said as he lifted his head.

"But now we have another problem. It said this barrier required 7 Uzumaki's and 2 Hokage's. We only have 1 Hokage, 2 people whose chakra could be compared to the Uzumaki clan," Tsunade said, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Even with kyuubi chakra, it would be too big of a task to handle," Tsunade said.

"That is why we require more people who are able to help us," Minato said as he picked up a few documents. "And I might have found the perfect people," Minato said.

* * *

_***Later that day***_

"Where is Obito, he is always too late," Kakashi sighed as he leaned against a tree in the forests.

"He is probably on his way," Naruto said, who was sitting next to Kakashi. His eyes dwelled off towards Sasuke and his father studying the scroll. "Everything going fine?" Naruto asked, both Minato and Sasuke stuck their thumbs up without actually paying attention.

"Hn, in times like these I regret Kushina's death. She would have been able to perform a barrier like this flawlessly," Tsunade said. "Well, we have her son now. I am sure you got more Kushina in you then you think," Tsunade added, putting her hand on Naruto's head.

"Naah, granny, stop leaning on my head," Naruto complained, but chuckled soon after it.

"Sorry we arrived so late!" Obito said as he ran towards the others, followed by Itachi, Madara and Izuna. "I thought we would meet by the Hokage building," Obito said while he was panting.

"Correction, you were the only one thinking that. Even Izuna could sense Minato's presence outside the village," Madara said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't be blaming it all on me!" Obito said, but gave up once nobody paid attention to him anymore.

"So what is it with this barrier and all? Obito's explanation sucks," Madara said as he saw Minato and Sasuke getting up, Sasuke holding the scroll in his hand.

"We are talking about a nine foot circle sealing. It is a rather risky barrier and it requires a lot of chakra," Minato said, causing the Uchihas to nod. "We have to divide our chakra equally, that means that we should all put the same amount of chakra in the sealing, so it can't be either too much or too less," Minato added.

"Sound complicated, luckily we have the Sharingan, and are ably to copy the amount the others put in it," Izuna said, activating his Sharingan as he couldn't resist to give Sasuke and quit arrogant look with it. "So this should not be a problem, Naruto-kun is a sensory type just like Hokage-sama, and Tsunade-sama is known for her perfect chakra control," Izuna said. His eyes once again looking at Sasuke as a cold tense surrounded them. "The only problem I see right now is you,' Izuna said.

"Owh Zuzu-chan, I am flattered that you are worried about me, but you really don't have to," Sasuke said, resting his hand on Izuna's shoulder. "I'm taking the lead in this sealing, bitch,' Sasuke whispered in Izuna's ear as he passed him towards his position, leaving Izuna with a frown on his face.

"Wait you are telling me that this 'dangerous' jutsu and our safeties are in the hands of a bastard like you?" Izuna said, a little too loud, causing everybody to hear it. "Hokage-sama I refuse to put my life on the line for a … Creature like him,' Izuna said as he pointed towards Sasuke.

"Creature! I show you what this creature would do to your ass-" Sasuke hissed as showed his fist and wanted to hit Izuna, but Naruto quickly stopped him.

"Neh, Izuna-kun. Sasuke is our village's best fuinjutsu user, and fuinjutsu users are quite rare these days," Minato said. "He is my student and I trust him. What kind of teacher would I be to not trust him in this?" Minato said. Izuna sighed.

"Don't ruin this, mixed blood," Izuna muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Try to keep up with your royal butt,' Sasuke answered as he put the scroll down and knelt on one knee in front of it.

"Let's get into position," Minato said. "If you would all take your assigned positions. Naruto-kun, would you like to stand opposite of Sasuke, leaving a 10 meters distance. Kakashi could you stand on Naruto's right and Tsunade-sama on Naruto's left. I will stand next to Tsunade and Obito you should stand next to Kakashi. Izuna could you stand next to Obito, and Madara could you stand next your little brother. And Itachi, could you stand on Sasuke's right, Minato said as they formed one circle. "Everybody ready?" Minato asked as everybody nodded. "Sasuke you may begin then," Minato said.

"Hai!" Sasuke said as he picked up a dagger and cut into his palm, blood dripping on the scroll as he then pressed his palm against it. "Nine foot circle sealing!" He said as a pattern was formed on the ground and soon also above them. It started with one circle, soon a second one followed which was slightly smaller than the first one, which got topped with a third one which was slightly smaller than the second one. Sasuke stood up, making a few seals as a force was created around him. A blue glow was appearing around his body while a ray of blue light went from his body into the sky, through the 3 circles.

"Now everybody!" Minato said as the same kind of glow appeared around the others, also a small circle were created under them while a ray of blue light went from their bodies into the sky, also through the 3 circles.

"This must have looked so awesome," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes to focus on Sasuke chakra in order to put the same amount inside the barrier.

"Ugh, this barrier is literally pulling my chakra out. It is hard to hold it back, uhn.." Izuna hissed.

"What can't handle it?" Sasuke said, also he had closed his eyes to focus on his chakra.

"Tch, don't be getting cocky-" A cry was heard as Sasuke almost fell through his knees, spitting out blood on the ground before Izuna could even finish his sentence.

"Stay in your position!" Minato shouted before anybody could move.

"Kisama, for what did you need to get angry?" Sasuke hissed irritated as he quickly stood up straight again.

"Listen if any of us would ruin the equality of this barrier, it has first consequences on Sasuke-kun," Minato said. "So Izuna be careful, even a slightest change in your chakra could have horrible effects," Minato said.

"Hai .. my apologies," Izuna said as he closed his eyes again.

"Ugh, it is getting harder to not give in. I feel like going all out with my chakra, this barrier is sucking hard and I can barely hold back," Obito said.

"I know, but raising our chakra level wouldn't mean that we would be out of chakra soon," Kakashi said.

"Could you all just shut up," Naruto said, opening one eye to look in front of him.

"damn it, I don't know if I could hold this any longer," Obito hissed, falling on one knee.

"Obito, try to hold on! I know you can do it!" Izuna said.

"I am trying, really!" Obito said, as he kept his eyes shut. "I can't … Stop .. Now.. DAMN IT!" Obito shouted as the circle around him disappeared, and the light ray weakening slowly. Sasuke started coughing again as he quickly turned his head towards Obito. Sasuke started coughing more blood, putting his hand in front of his mouth.

"Tsk, I won't let this happen!" Naruto hissed as a clone appeared and stood on Obito's old spot, quickly the circle appeared again as the light ray became stronger again.

"Dude this idea seemed better in your head, I am not lasting long!" The clone shouted.

Sasuke quickly pressed his palm full with blood on the ground, summoning one of his snakes that wrapped itself around Sasuke's arms and crawled towards Naruto's clone and wrapped itself around the clone's arm.

"Better?" Sasuke asked as he stood up again whipping the blood away. The snake glowing a little as Chakra was transferred from Sasuke to the clone.

"Yeah," The clone said as he realized that the snake was transporting chakra.

"Sasuke are you fine losing so much chakra at once?" Tsunade asked. "If this sealing continues sucking up chakra like this, you would be out soon," she added.

"That is none of your concern," Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry guys, I put you in a mess like this," Obito said as he slowly tried to get on his feet.

'It is fine, you should take your rest," Naruto said as he smiled kindly towards Obito. Obito lowered his eyes as he turned his head slightly away. His eyes falling on the small puddle of blood not far from Sasuke.

"Damn it." He hissed as he balled a fist. "_For how long am I going to mess up, how could I be ever able to protect those close to me in this war, if I just brought Sasuke life in danger,"_ Obito bit his bottom lip as he hissed.

"Obito-san, take your rest for now," Minato ordered as Obito didn't respond. He walked out of the circle and leaned against a tree.

"How long is this going to take?" Madara asked after what seemed like half an hour, he opened his eyes as he looked around the circle.

"What? Can't handle it," Itachi said, teasing a little as he opened one eye to look at Madara.

"What? Are you speaking up your own mind right now, Itachi-kun," Madara asked.

"With all the respect, could you both just shut up!" Sasuke hissed as he frowned, but didn't bother to open his eyes. "Right now all of us are struggling with this barrier and some of us have reached their limits," Sasuke said as a drop blood rolled over his lips towards his chin.

"I think I can afford to lose some more of mine, I might be able to support you," Madara said, looking at the snake connecting Sasuke with Naruto's clone.

"_Having to put the amount of chakra for two persons in this barrier must be one hell of a job," _ Madara thought.

"If you can, I would suggest you help your little brother. How much I would like to rub it in his face, he is about to faint," Sasuke said.

"I am not!" Izuna hissed.

"Oh please, I feel pain in my abdominal because you can't keep up!" Sasukeshouted. Izuna hissed out of frustration, but quickly calmed down as Madara held his hand.

"Otouto, how could you be so foolish to not tell me," Madara said, his voice sounding surprisingly nice.

"Because I wanted to do this on my own, I didn't want your help," Izuna said, biting his bottom lip. "I don't want to depend on you all the time,"

"But Izuna, I am your aniki, if you can't depend on me, on who could you depend on?" Madara asked as he transferred his chakra into Izuna through their hands.

"I'm sorry, aniki," Izuna muttered.

"Naruto-"

"I got it," Naruto interrupted Sasuke as he stuck his arm out, the snake around his clones arm split into two slightly smaller snakes. One still connecting Sasuke with the clone while the other one crawled towards the real Naruto and wrapped itself around the blond's wrist as it then wrapped its tail around Kakashi's upper arm.

"Thanks,' Kakashi said as he sighed, felling Naruto's chakra support him, though he still looked troubled.

"How long is this going to take?" Tsunade asked activating the Kristal on her forehead. "I need chakra too,"

"To look young? Sorry old lady, but you got to sacrifice your beauty for once," Sasuke said, causing everybody to be death silence, he just called Tsunade an old lady, that mostly didn't go unpunished.

"Aaah, look at that, do you do find me beautiful," Tsunade finally spoke up.

"That was not what I-"

"Don't deny it right now, you just said it yourself!" Tsunade said, chuckling a little. Sasuke sighed a muttered something under his breath about not wasting any more energy on the drunk lady.

Naruto chuckled a little, even being caught in a one of the most difficult jutsus, some of them still managed to make jokes. Suddenly Naruto stopped chuckling as he could feel a chakra presence nearby, and his feelings said that it wasn't something good. Before he could even say a think the weird sound of wood hitting wood was heard as soon thousand needles were attack them. As soon as Naruto could he managed to create a bunch of clones who all grabbed a kunai and manage to protect the others while Obito jumped in front of the others and used his mangekyou sharingan to let half of the needles disappear.

"Everybody okay?!" One of the clones shouted as he looked behind him.

"Yeah, good work," Kakashi said. The same wood sound was heard, causing Naruto to groan.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" The clone shouted as suddenly a bunch of puppets appeared all around them.

"Puppets?" Naruto asked looking at his father who frowned.

"I only know one puppeteer who is able to control puppets that good,' Minato said. "Sasori, a s-rank criminal from the sand," Minato said as not even a second later a red head appeared from behind a tree.

"I should have expected less from the fourth Hokage, you are getting very underestimated, Minato-sama," Sasori said.

"Why are you attacking us?" Obito asked. "If you are from the sand you should have any problems with us, even if you are a criminal," Obito added. Sasori didn't answer, as his puppets attacked again, but both Naruto clones and Obito held them back.

"Naruto he is trying to eliminate us by ruining this barrier, he knows the consequences!" Sasuke shouted.

"I thought it only had consequences on you!" Izuna exclaimed.

"That is only with chakra difference, if this barrier fails, all those inside the circle will follow the consequences," Sasuke answered.

"Let me guess, if the barrier fails, it sucks out all the chakra of those who are in it, and then we die?" Madara asked and sighed. "I should have known," he added.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to hold him off," Obito said.

"My clones will support you, Obito-san!" Naruto shouted as the puppets attacked. The fight continued for at least another 5 minutes, causing Minato to suddenly speak up.

"Sasuke, Sasori is an very talented and dangerous puppeteer. He is not only known for his dangerous poisons. He is a difficult opponent and he has killed hundreds of people. He is not somebody who gets beaten easily,"

"So you are suggesting me to use more of my chakra in order to replace you in this sealing?" Sasuke asked.

"I would suggest to take over Kakashi's place, I can't afford to cut myself out of the sealing," Minato said.

"Yes the consequences would be too big, seriously a few minutes ago I didn't even know it was possible to replace somebody in a sealing like this. Very well then, Naruto I would need another clone of yours,"

"Say please next time,' Naruto said as a clone stepped behind Kakashi and held the hand of Naruto's first clone that replaced Obito.

"Kakashi release, now!" Minato said as Kakashi jumped out of the circle and took a deep breath from relieve, seeing Naruto's second clone successfully replaced him.

'I won't let you down!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, wait!" Sasuke said as he summoned another snake, this one was small and rather fat, but somehow looked familiar for Naruto. He then remembered the snake that Sasuke summoned when he fought Orochimaru. The one who was able to make anti-poison for every poison.

'My prince-"

"Stop the politeness, Make sure to protect Kakashi and Obito from all the poison this puppeteer has in his sleeve, I am trusting you in this," Sasuke interrupted the snake.

"Yes my prince!" The snake said as he split itself in two, one crawling on Kakashi's shoulder and the other one on Obito's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Kakashi said as he ran towards the fight. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he started coughing again.

'Sasuke are you okay?!" Naruto asked as he looked difficult.

"Don't be worrying about me, usuratonkachi focus in your chakra," Sasuke hissed whipping the blood off his mouth as he suddenly felt two hand placed on his lower back. He looked at Madara from the corner of his eyes and then at Itachi on his other side.

"We will support you," Itachi said as they infused some of their chakra into Sasuke.

"I will be honest with you, I doubt I have much left myself. This sealing is really sucking a lot of chakra out of me, especially when I am support Izuna as well,' Madara said. "This actually makes me think how much chakra the first and second Hokage had to perform a sealing like this," he added and groaned a little from annoyance.

"WATCH OUT!" Suddenly a few puppets appeared on the other side, wanting to attack them. Itachi jumped in front of them, cutting the chakra robe with a kunai that was surrounded by chakra. The puppets fell on the ground, but soon other puppets followed. Itachi quickly looked behind him, seeing that another clone of Naruto had taken over his place again, once again depended on Sasuke's chakra.

"Damn this," Itachi hissed as he looked at the puppets.

"_I have to go get to the source," _ Itachi hissed, seeing Sasori surrounded by thousands of puppets. "I hate playing with dolls," he hissed as he activated his sharingan.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" Naruto asked, Sasuke slightly shook his head.

"This situation is annoying me," Sasuke hissed opening his eyes, as he looked at Naruto, with red big eyes. "I won't be able to hold back any longer," he added as a black glow slowly took over the normal blue one. Naruto hissed.

Minato looked annoyed, but neither could he do much. His chakra was also reaching its limit, and also with Sasori, who was almost impossible to reach. His puppets still tried to attack those who were performing the barrier. It was always a close call, if it wasn't for Itachi who would always almost reach Sasori, but then had to ran back towards the barrier in order to defeat the puppets that treated to attack them people in it.

"Damn it, damn it!" Naruto hissed frustrated.

"Sasuke how much of this barrier is left!" Minato asked, seeing Kakashi being captured by one of the puppets, though Obito managed to get him out of it.

"Less than the half of it,"

"Like a 40%?" Minato questioned, as Sasuke nodded. Izuna dropped on one knee, as Madara quickly tried to aid him. Tsunade was reaching her limits too.

"_I could use the Kyuubi chakra from Naruto to complete the seal, but then his sealing would weaken and the Kyuubi could break free. Considering that the sealing is almost 18 years old, but what other choice do I have. Neither Izuna nor Tsunade are capable of continuing this much longer, and neither am I," _Minato thought as he looked at his son. Minato looked hesitatingly at his son, but before he could open his mouth he got interrupted by his youngest student.

"Sensei do you trust me?" Sasuke asked, causing Minato to frown.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Sensei, please answer me,"

"Of course, you are my student," Minato said as he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Naruto-kun? Do you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto eyes widened. Sasuke wasn't the type to add –kun behind his name.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"In that case I have a plan, I know it sounds all odd, but I need you all to break the connection with the barrier. Now!" Sasuke shouted, causing everybody to look shocked, but before they could question it, some kind of force pushed them out of the circle, causing them all to fall on the ground a few meters away from the barrier, except for Naruto.

Sasuke started spitting out more blood as he wiped away the blood on his mouth again. He walked with difficulties towards Naruto, who ran towards Sasuke in order to catch him up before he would hit the ground.

'SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto shouted, but he quickly stopped shouting as Sasuke's hand stroked his cheek. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke smile towards him.

"I need you-" Sasuke whispered as he started coughing again, Sasuke fell through his knees as Naruto knelt on the ground and held Sasuke's torso to support his upper body. "-to infuse your chakra with me," Sasuke said as he started coughing again.

"Sasuke how, I have no idea how-" Naruto eyes widened in shock as he felt lips pressed against his own. He suddenly felt a rush going through his body as he felt Sasuke's chakra going through his body and opening some kind of port that allowed Naruto to get this strong chakra going through his body. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed. The blond started blushing as he now realized how pretty Sasuke's face actually was. He slowly closed his eyes, his hand slipping around Sasuke's back, pressing him tighter towards him. A red chakra appeared ,first around him, then around Sasuke. Then nine circles were formed again and the entire colour of the barrier, which was first blue changed into red as the rays of light became stronger than they were before. It was like they were inside this isolated red box. Suddenly the red chakra and light disappeared around them forming the final barrier around the village and the areas around it. Naruto opened his eyes as he then broke the kiss, taking a deep breath as he looked at Sasuke.

"They did it, they finished the barrier," Tsunade said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Damn it, the puppeteer is getting away!" Obito shouted as he saw smoke appear around Sasori who then disappeared.

Naruto tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ear as he cherished the raven's cheek. Though his eyes looked shocked again as Sasuke didn't responded. He quickly put his ear on Sasuke's chest, luckily hearing a heathy heartbeat. He sighed from relieve as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

"You bastard … My bastard,' Naruto whispered, biting his bottom lip to fight back his emotions. It wasn't the time to get all emotional, but the idea of almost losing something dear to him, did hurt. The others ran towards to them.

"Naruto," Minato said as he knelt next to his son, hugging him tightly.

'Aah, dad I am fine," Naruto said as he managed to get out of his dad grip.

"So that is why he asked if we trusted him?" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke, who's head was now resting on Naruto's lap.

"Uhnn, Yeah … Don't be hating me sensei for risking your son's life," Sasuke whispered as he slowly opened his eyes, his eyes having his usual black colour again. I guess the raven was glad that nobody accept for Naruto saw his red eyes and black chakra.

"But how? How did you finished that sealing?" Izuna asked in shock while, leaning against Madara.

"When I saw the scroll I thought we should be doing It exactly like it was written there, but when we performed the sealing and Naruto and I replaced Obito. I remembered something Lady Mito had taught me about fuinjutsu; "There are always more ways to perform the same sealing," A clone is different from a real person, it is the chakra that mattered. The chakra that entered the barrier from the right point in the right amount, that was the secret of this entire sealing jutsu. It took an incredible amount and since we were all weakened and troubled to keep it up. I had no choice, but to take the gamble and see if my theorem was right. Though, I had spent already most of my chakra replacing Obito, Kakashi and Itachi in the end. So I couldn't do it on my own, that is why I needed Naruto. By infusing the chakra I had left with his, I was able to control his chakra to equally enter the barrier in the right places, while he just had to release a lot of chakra, so we were able to perform the rest of the barrier," Sasuke said.

"You truly are a fuinjutsu expert. I guess you two would make a good team," Itachi said, smiling kindly as he patted Naruto's head. 'You did great," he added.

**Note: I hope you liked it! Please leave a nice review. ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 "The Otaku is re-born!"**

**Note; this chapter only had 2,500 words, but I felt like I ruined the end of this chapter if I was going to write more, so I will try to upload two chapters to make up for this short one.**

"I GOT YOU THIS TIME!" Naruto shouted as he attacked Kakashi from all sides, so he wouldn't have a chance to escape the blond. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his wrist and swung him around, causing him to hit the clones and make them vanish before letting Naruto go to fall against a tree. Kakashi chuckles as he looked at the blond who was rubbing his head, but by surprise the blond vanished, causing Kakashi to blink. The famous copy ninja was too slow to turn around. A kick was launched in his back, and then a punch in his stomach, two hands appeared from the ground dragging Kakashi's body in the soul, but not before a hit was thrown on his jaw line. Kakashi took a moment to realize what had happened. He looked up, seeing Naruto standing in front of him, holding a kunai.

"If this was a real battle you could have killed me that mere second and won the battle," Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he was looking into the sun.

"I still can," Naruto answered, causing Kakashi to lower his head and sigh.

"One moment of hesitation could change the entire situation,' Kakashi said as a crack appeared into the soil. Kakashi managed to get free, and jump up, using Naruto's shoulder to jump over the blond and land on his feet. "But I must admit, you were close," Kakashi said whipping the dust off his clothes. Naruto hissed, but then smirked.

"Or am I ?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at the blond from the corner of his eye. Was he bluffing? Kakashi quickly observed his surroundings, there were no clones. Kakashi jumped away as the Naruto behind him ran towards him, his kunai clenching with Kakashi's. The copy ninja hissed as he jumped backwards, and then ran back towards Naruto to attack him, but Naruto dodged him each time. He turned around, his back now against Kakashi's as he then put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, jumping backwards, his kunai right in front of Kakashi's throat, while his other hand was holding Kakashi's wrist that held the kunai.

"And now you would have been defeated?" Naruto asked, panting slightly.

"You have improved so much," Sakura said, causing Naruto to let go of Kakashi, and taking a few steps back.

"You sure did,' Kakashi added, patting Naruto's head.

'Neh, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? Aren't you training with baa-chan?" Naruto asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, we have a lot to do before we go into war. I hope we could finish all of that in time, though there are a few things more important than my training with Tsunade-sama,. Though you think you could make time for me?" She asked, smiling kindly at Naruto , who looked at Kakashi.

"Sure,' he said walking towards the pink haired girl, both waving a quick bye to Kakashi. The copy ninjas returned the quick wave before disappearing at the spot.

* * *

"I should give this to the elders, and that to Tsunade-sama," Minato muttered as he sorted out his papers.

"I'm so sorry for asking you to do this, Sasuke-kun, but I am really short on staff," Minato said. "Would you please take a look at the other papers, so I could bring these quickly to the elders and Tsunade-sama?" Minato asked, handing Sasuke a pile of papers. Sasuke took a quick look at them before, looking back at Minato. He handed the papers back, and took the piles of papers.

"I will be back," he said as he disappeared from the office, leaving Minato a little confused behind. He then looked back at the papers in his hand.

"Owh, maybe they were more difficult than I thought," he said and chuckles a little, though sending an already injured boy around the village to deliver his papers, it made him feel bad. He sighed. Sasuke needed his rest, but he needed the boy's help. I guess sometimes even the Hokage doubted his choices. He sighed, filling in the rest of the papers. He didn't even finished the first two as Sasuke already returned. Minato looked up from his papers.

"I told you not to use ninjutsu for a while," Minato said, looking back at his papers.

"I think using small bits of chakra would help me recover faster," Sasuke answered.

"Look in the mirror, you upper body is covered in bandage, you should take things easy," Minato said, but sighed. "Look who is talking, I am the one who asked you to help me out. I had to give you the day off to recover, yet here you are in my office," Minato said and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Sasuke just raised his shoulders as he drank some water. Minato gave Sasuke a kind smile, causing Sasuke to stop drinking and give Minato an odd look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Should we take a break?" Minato asked, causing Sasuke to look at the piles of papers and work. There was no time for a break.

"So, you treating me on lunch?" Sasuke asked as he stood up at the same time Minato did.

"I guess I do owe you, just watch your appetites," he said, and chuckled a little, seeing Sasuke giving him one of his glares. They walked out of the office to eat at a small restaurant. Though once they walked inside, they both got grabbed by their wrists and pulled under a table, Sasuke and Minato looked oddly at Obito and Kakashi.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sasuke whispered.

"We are spying on Naruto," Obito whispered back.

"Why?" Minato asked.

"Because he has been acting odd," Kakashi whispered. "Ever since Sakura requested him something, he had been acting … Od,' Kakashi added.

"Move," Sasuke sighed as he pushed Obito and Kakashi aside to peak from behind the table towards the table Sakura and Naruto were sitting. They were talking, laughing now and then.

"Is it bad?" Minato asked, leaning over Kakashi to take a look himself.

"It is terrible," Sasuke said, his eyes slightly widened in surprise as Naruto paid the lunch and walked away together with Sakura. Team Minato followed them, for a short while, before hiding in an ally.

"What do you mean terrible?" Minato asked, looking worried.

"Is one of them going to die?" Kakashi asked, "Is one of them going away or something ?"

"Is it even worse?!" Obito said, peaking at Sakura who placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder before she chuckled a little.

"What is it?!" Minato and Kakashi both shouted.

"SHE IS GOING TO SACRIFICE HIM! " Obito shouted, but got punched in the head by Sasuke, who sighed.

"How dumb are you, don't you guys see it," Sasuke said pointing at the two. "It is so clear, it is just like a shoujo manga."

"What?" Obito asked confused.

"It makes sense, see, teenage boy loves a teenage girl, girl didn't acknowledge him until the boy trained harder to become stronger, and then the girl realises that she had been in love with him all along. It makes all sense," Sasuke said. Obito looked at Kakashi, who looked back at Obito.

"We got that, what we didn't get was how you know a basic plots of a shoujo manga?" Obito questioned, causing Sasuke to quickly turn around.

'Tch, none of your business, I mean, I am not going to spy on teenagers …" Sasuke said.

"I can't believe it," Minato said, putting his finger on his chin as he was thinking deeply "Sasuke is acting tsundere,' he said, causing everybody to look oddly at him.

"I'm not tsundere! I .. I,"

"Omg he knows the terms!" Obito said, hiding behind Kakashi.

'Does this means?" Kakashi questioned, looking at Minato.

"Sasuke is an otaku!" Obito said, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

"It isn't what you-"

"Naruto told us about the manga collection, we just didn't want to believe him," Kakashi said.

"I actually think it is rather cute," Minato said, smiling kindly.

"I am not cute!" Sasuke hissed, "I am a grown man,"

"You are only 18," Obito said.

"An adult," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right, don't be embarrassed about it. My wife was an otaku too," Minato said, patting Sasuke's head. "But what was so bad?" Minato questioned, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes slightly, a small blush appearing on his face. He quickly looked away, so nobody would notice his red cheeks.

"Is-isn't is obvious, that usuratonkachi will blow it all," Sasuke said.

"Well if Sakura loved Naruto, then she already is aware of Naruto's .. Unique mind," Minato said. "Really you should know by now that Naruto has his good sides too," Minato said.

"Tch, there is barley any," Sasuke hissed, rolling his eyes. Minato sighed.

"There went my lunch time. I guess I am going to buy something on my way to the office. Sasuke will some bento from the local shop work for you?"

"Make it 2,"

" Watch that appetites ,young man," Minato said, chuckling once again after seeing the glare he got from Sasuke. "Two boxes it will be," he said as he left.

'I guess we were worried for nothing," Obito muttered as he wanted to walk away, together with Kakashi, but Sasuke held them both by their shoulders.

"Hey you two, remember that time I saved you both, and you said that you owed me one? Time to pay back," Sasuke said, having a painful grip on both shoulders.

"IEEEKK, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!" Obito cried out.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, this is wrong, we shouldn't have followed them this far," Kakashi said, hiding in a tree, peaking on Naruto and Sakura who were gathering some herbs. They tree was located on a hill, so they could see the two while keeping a big distance between them, so Naruto wouldn't be able to sense them.

"Shut up, I just want to make sure that usuratonkachi won't blow this up,' Sasuke said, biting his lower lip as Sakura's and Naruto's hand reached for the same herb to get it out of the soil. They laughed as Naruto pulled it out of the dirt.

"Tch,' Sasuke hissed as he saw the two talking, though he could read Sakura's lips, but Naruto had his back turned at Sasuke.

"Is she really talking about herbs, or is she using that as a metaphor?" Obito asked.

"Metaphor, dhuuu that is what every main character girl does in a shoujo manga, who isn't shy," Sasuke said. His eyes widened as he missed a part of the conversation and saw Sakura leaning into Naruto. Where they going to kiss? No wait, are they kissing right now?! Sasuke's mind blurred a little without him realizing it.

"IEEEEEKKKKK!" Sasuke fell from the tree onto the ground and rolled the hill downwards. He hit a couple of trees before he finally stopped rolling. "Itaaaaii.." Sasuke said, trying to sit straight. He had re-opened some old wounds and he could feel that. His back hurt like hell.

"Are you okay!" Sasuke eyes widened as Naruto suddenly ran up to him and sat in front of him.

"Kya! Me! YES! I AM GREAT!" Sasuke said, as he got up ignoring the pain in his back. "Better question, are you okay?" Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a weird look.

"You do know that I could sense you up that tree? That is why I ran up," Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look around, Obito and Kakashi vanished, they probably jumped off the tree to search for him.

"Owh, yeah … We were just, guarding .." Sasuke said.

'And in the restaurant, and in the village-" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's mouth.

"Yeah, I got it, I am busted," Sasuke muttered. "But Sakura is a nice girl, and skilled, you shouldn't blow it up with her," Sasuke said. His eyes lowering themselves on the ground. "I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't blow it up," Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrist and pulled the raven's hand away from his mouth.

"Did you really think that I was on a date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to look awkwardly at Naruto. Naruto started laughing. "Sakura is probably my closest friend, she is my team mate and is like a sister to me. I am not in love with her, and we aren't on a date. She asked me to help her out preparing some medicines,"

"But-"

"Where you comparing the situation with shoujo mangas? Sasuke you should know that mangas and the real words are completely different," Naruto said and started laughing, causing Sasuke to punch the blond in the stomach. Though in a failed attempt to not lose his balance, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, causing the raven the fall on top of the blond.

"Are you alright?" Naruto questioned. "I forgot you were injured," he added.

"Stop worrying about me, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, raising his head, though his face was awkwardly close to that of Naruto. Naruto smiled, a small blush on the blond's face. "Furthermore, I saw you guys kissing," Sasuke added. Naruto looked surprised and then laughed again.

"We weren't kissing, there was something in my eye, were you even paying close attention? So you are a shipper too? Making lame excuses out of scenes that weren't even meant that way, " Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. "Like … I kiss my dad, are you shipping us too?" Naruto started laughing, causing Sasuke bite his lower lip.

"Usuratonkachi, a kiss means a lot! It is a sign of love and caring!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing Naruto to stop laughed. A small smile appeared on his lips, as his hand reached for Sasuke's bangs, he tucked them behind the raven's ear.

"You kissed me, during that sealing," Naruto said, his eyes serious. Sasuke's eyes widened as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I- I was just trying to survive," Sasuke said, Naruto smiled. He knew the raven was lying, but it was okay. Naruto would just go along with that story.

"Alright," he said, causing Sasuke so sign from relieve. Though Naruto's hand cupped Sasuke's right cheek before placing his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke eyes looked shocked, not sure how to react. Naruto broke the kiss.

"And that was a friendly kiss, thanks for looking after me," Naruto said as he got up. "But really Sasuke, it is now time for me to look after you," he said as he waved a quick bye towards Sasuke, and ran back to aid Sakura. Sasuke looked confused as he then turned his head, seeing Kakashi and Obito running up to him.

"You fell hard, are you okay?!" They exclaimed, though Sasuke didn't respond as he looked back at the direction Naruto ran up to.

"Yeah," He muttered as Kakashi and Obito both grabbed an arm and titled him up.

* * *

**Note: reviews are sooooo nicceeee, I would appreciate them **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 "The Uchiha's house!"**

**Note: I am so sorry for both having promised two chapters in a week and having missed my update. The thing is, a girl asked me to write her a ItaSasu standalone for her birthday which was on 8 Aug. So I wrote 19 pages standalone, and then BAAAMMM laptop charger broke, so I couldn't start my laptop anymore. Well when those problems were settled, I read the chapter I was about to update, but then I didn't really like it. So I changed the entire chapter. So, it would work in benefit of the story progress. (ALSO NOTE THAT I AM NOT A DOCTER AND I AM JUST IMPROVISING MEDICAL SHIT)**

* * *

'Oi, Sasuke? Sasuke-kun? Wake up," Naruto said as he sat on one knee, and started pocking in Sasuke's cheek. The poor Uchiha fell asleep inMinato's office. The office was filled with papers, it almost looked like a tornado had appeared in the office. The raven moved his head, slowly opening his eyes as he moaned a little.

"My legs … They hurt so bad," Sasuke said, laying on the floor while his legs were leaning against the wall. Trying to stretch them, though it just hurt so bad. "So many papers, so many addresses .. No sensei .. Teleport them yourself .. My legs hurts," Sasuke said, closing his eyes again.

"He looks really exhausted, Naruto," Sakura said, standing in front of the door, looking worried.

"Dad didn't come home last night, but that he dragged Sasuke with him .. It is unusual dad," Naruto said, turning his head towards the pile of papers that covered the ground.

"Nani? Naru-chan, are you here … It is dark, I can't see anything," Minato said, as a hand appeared from a pile of papers.

"Dad?!" Naruto said, running towards the hand and raising him out of the 'mountain' of papers.

"So many papers, " Minato said, he had dark circles around his eyes as he leaned his head on the desk.

'Hokage-sama?!" Sakura said.

"I'm fine, don't worry Sakura-chan," Minato said as he raised his head, though he stared to his left while Sakura stood in front of him.

"Dad, please take some rest," Naruto said.

"Wait, where is Sasuke?!" Minato suddenly shouted, hitting his fist on the table, causing a plant that was located on the edge of the desk to fall on the ground.

"Here…" Sasuke said, raising his hand. "Ugh .. Cramp," he muttered, lowering it again.

"Aah, when did you returned from the sand?"

"The sand! That is three days away from us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I- uughh…. ' Sasuke said.

"Dad, why didn't you teleport there? Sasuke is injured," Naruto said.

"I offered!" Minato shouted again. "But I too reached my limit after teleporting around the country," Minato said. "And I still had other papers to fill in," he added.

"Take a break you two, the war isn't going to run away," Sakura said, as she tried to help Sasuke up, the poor Uchiha could barely stand, and he was still half a sleep. She grabbed him from under his armpits, dragged him away from the wall, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Damn female," Sasuke muttered half a sleep as she put him on the couch.

"Allow me to heal your muscles," Sakura said as she knelt in front of Sasuke, and pulled Sasuke's trouser legs up.

"I ran towards the sand, it took me an hour and a half,' Sasuke finally answered. "Then I ran back here," he added.

"Relax your muscles, Sasuke-kun,' Sakura said.

'Can't … They are stuck," Sasuke said, causing Sakura and Naruto to chuckle.

"There, there. big boy, I am working on it," she said as a green chakra appeared around her hands.

"Uggh, gentle!" Sasuke hissed, almost kicking Sakura in the head, though Sakura dodged it by moving her head slightly to the right.

"Tsunade-sama warned me about you,'" she chuckled.

"Whaatt suuppp guuyyzzz, Obi-chan in the house!" Obito shouted as he opened the door into the office, wearing a cap and sun glasses.

"He has his midlife crisis," Kakashi said, passing the 'gangster' .

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, seeing the paper shattered everywhere.

"Sensei, please tell me Sasuke was trying to overpower you again," Obito said as he took his glasses off.

"I wish," Minato said.

'Nooooo, Minato-sensei has turned into a mess! My perfect example is gone now!" Obito shouted.

"Well it was about time you would understand that even your sensei has his issues," Minato said.

"Something that doesn't includes your love life, dad , this must be serious,' Naruto said, receiving a glare form Minato.

"Look at your own love life, before talking about mine," Minato said.

'Owwwwhh, buurrrn!" Sakura said and laughed a little too evil for a girl.

"Neh, Sasuke?!" Obito said, finally noticing the younger Uchiha on the couch, he ran towards him and jumped next to him. "Naaaahh his pretty face is all worn out," he said, grabbing Sasuke's chin to have a good look at his face.

"Yeah, I was forced to turn poor Sasuke into my delivery boy," Minato said.

"Sensei how could you!" Obito said, pointing an accusing finger at Minato. "Come, come poor Sasuke-' Obito tried to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke kept him an arm length away, and that was meant literally. Sasuke's hand was placed on Obito's face, who desperately tried to get closer by swinging with his arms. 'Nyaaaaaaaaa Sasu-chan let me love you!" He shouted like a little child.

"The only reason why I am exhausted is because two other jackasses didn't even bother to help out, even though I had sent my bird out several times," Sasuke hissed, looking from Kakashi to Obito, who stopped swinging with his arms.

"Yeah, I was busy with my team, training and all," Kakashi said, looking quickly away.

"I had several meetings I had to attend, y'know, as part of the main branch," Obito said. "I am so sorry Sasu-chan, I wanted to help you, I really did! But I couldn't escape the meetings, Fugaku-sama was really burning my skin open with his strict look," Obito said, finally managing to get near enough to wrap his arms around Sasuke's middle.

"Yeah right, that old man is nothing but trouble to me," Sasuke muttered.

"Please Sasuke, take the rest of the day to recover. I am really thankful for your help yesterday," Minato said. "Kakashi will be taking your place now, together with Obito, you two do owe it," Minato said.

"Tch, we aren't even getting a raise for this-"

"You are part of team Minato which means my sufferings are yours!" Minato almost snapped at Kakashi, who gave Minato a surprised look as he took a step back. Minato took a deep breath.

"Kakashi, arrange a meeting with the elders this afternoon. Obito, escort Sasuke out, make sure he won't fall asleep on the way out. Naruto-"

"Hey, I am not a part of team Minato," he said, looking at his nails, though once he looked up at the Hokage, he thought he might die form that glare.

"you are a shinobis of the leaf, you are linked to team Minato, and your are my son, now no complains!" Minato hissed, causing Naruto to hide behind Kakashi.

"Now grab me some breakfast form the local store, and Sakura summon Tsunade-sama here. Now move," Minato said, causing everybody to disappear from the room.

* * *

"I have never seen Minato-sama this angry," Obito muttered, walking together with Naruto and Sasuke.

"You can't blame him, he is human. He stayed up the entire night," Sasuke said, having an arm wrapped around Naruto who supported him.

"Sensei tries his best to protect everybody," Obito said, and sighed.

"I have to take the corner, are you going to be fine?" Naruto asked.

"Tch, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto, who gave Sasuke a doubted look.

"Well, I see you two around," Naruto said as he walked away.

"Are your legs fine?" Obito asked as they walked together.

"Of course they are," Sasuke said. "The cramp is gone," he said.

"But the pain?" Obito asked

'Who is talking about pain!" Sasuke hissed. Obito sighed.

"Why won't you rest at my place?" Obito asked, causing Sasuke to look at Obito.

"I mean, until you are at your place, half the day is gone, and my place it is closer. " Obito said. "Just take a warm bath, let your legs rest, take a nap or something,"

"You won't mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not, we are comrades, right?" he said as they walked inside the Uchiha district. Sasuke almost fell through his knees, but managed to grab Obito's right arm. Obito looked at Sasuke a small blush appearing on the older Uchiha's face.

'Neh, Sasuke…"

"Don't talk," Sasuke hissed frustrated at the pain in his legs.

"Fine," Obito said, looking at the ground with a small smile on his face. They arrived at Obito's place.

"You could use the bath, I will put some clothes on my bed, so you can sleep in them. Don't worry I have changed my sheets this morning, so it is clean! Euh… Yeah … Enjoy! Don't open the door for strangers, oh yeah … There is this cat coming every 2 P.M I am not sure why, but just give it some milk, it is a very nice cat. And-"

"I get it Obito, stop worrying, you are worse than that Usuratonkachi," Sasuke sighed.

"Well … Just send a bird if you need me, I will be there in a flash!" Obito quoted Minato, putting his thumb up.

"It is already bad, coming from sensei …" Sasuke sighed. Obito laughed as he left the house, leaving Sasuke to take a warm bath. Once he was done he walked towards Obito's room, seeing a white t-shirt and some black shorts. He just put them on. The shirt being way to big, but the short seem to fit just fine, so he just went with it as he crawled in Obito's bed and fell directly a sleep.

* * *

Sasuke instantly opened his eyes once he heard shouting coming from outside. He stood up and opened the window to see what was going on. Sasuke frowned seeing a local fight between two citizens. He narrowed his eyes, recognising one of them for being a Sharingan user and the other one was just an unfamiliar Uchiha. They were shouting, and making a big scene right now. Though the unpleasant conversation they were having was a topic that caught most people's ears. Even Sasuke's.

"You think you Sharingan users could decide everything around here! How about the other Uchiha's what about them?!" The man shouted. "You don't care, as soon as it comes to the Sharingan nobody else matters!" The man shouted.

"How dare you speak to me in that way you peasant!" The other man shouted, balling a fist. "You, with your thief hands. How dare you!" He hissed.

"You all think so high of yourselves. I refused to be led by any of you in the battlefields. Not even Uchiha Itachi! You bunch of scum!" The man shouted.

"How dare you insult the main branch, giving that you want to steal their power!"

"I having stolen anything from you scumbags!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCUMBAG!" The man shouted, he pulled the other's collar.

"Stop it you two!" An ANBU ninja said, trying to pull the two apart. Sasuke recognise the voice as Uchiha Obito. He probably had to do some small duties around the village. Sasuke sighed.

"DON'T INTERFERE !" Both man shouted, one having his Sharingan activated, and the other one ready to stab the ANBU with his katana. A crack was heard, and a dust cloud appeared around the two fighting Uchihas . Once the wind blew the dust away, both man carrying the Uchiha name were looking shocked. One having a needles aimed at both his eyes, only millimetres away from piercing right through them. The other one had an Kusanagi against his neck. They both took a sharp breath as their eyes looked at Sasuke who stood between them.

"How dare you!" The man hissed who possessed the Sharingan.

"Don't dare showing those eyes off on me, better deactivate them before I pierce the light out of them. As for you. Don't you dare to aim a blade towards a fellow Konoha citizen," Sasuke said.

"Aah Sasuke-kun!" Obito said as he pulled his mask off, causing both Uchiha to look shocked. They both threatened somebody from the main branch.

"Uchiha-sama!" They both shouted out in surprise.

"Tch," Sasuke hissed as Obito put his hand on Sasuke shoulder, causing Sasuke to put his kusanagi back and the throw the needles on the ground.

"What is all the commotion?" Obito asked.

"Last night, my son got robbed of his left eye. I suspect a non Sharingan user of the clan to have done this." The man said.

"Or a main branch, who lost the light in either eye, did you think about that?" Sasuke questioned, causing the man to frown towards him.

"Don't try to disrespect the main branch in front of one of them!" The man hissed, causing Sasuke to turn his head towards Obito, and then back towards the man.

"I couldn't care less," he answered rude.

"I suspect the man behind you!" The man added.

"I am sorry about your son-"

"But do you have evidence?" Sasuke interrupted Obito. "You don't see me blindly accuse people for-"

"Don't you dare to talk to me any longer, you failed experiment of Orochimaru! It is thanks to you the third Hokage died and this entire war-" the man stopped talking feeling an punch straight in his face. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing Obito groaning in anger while the man fell on his back.

"You have no right to talk to him that way!" Obito shouted, his eye turning into the mangeyou Sharingan as he sat on top of the man as he pulled him by his collar.

"How could you defend a scum like-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT" Obito shouted, as he repeated hitting the man again and again.

"Obito! Obito knock it off! Obito stop you are killing him this way!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Obito's shoulder, so he wouldn't be able to hit the man. Though Obito a chakra was created around Obito, forming some kind of arm, from a skeleton to be exact, that pushed Sasuke in the ribs, making the younger Uchiha fly. Obito immediately turned his head around, his eyes widening from shock.

"SASUKE!" He shouted, waking up from his trance as he ran towards his youngest teammate, who was laying on the ground, not able to breath. His eyes were wide, he was coughing blood as small tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

"C-can't .. Breath-" he whispered as he started coughing more blood.

"SOMEBODY, GET HELP, GET HELP QUICKLY!" Obito shouted, tears rolling down his face. "What have I done. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Sasuke!" He shouted. "Damn it, damn it! I must do something. I must …' Obito whispered still in shock. Sasuke closed his eyes, more tears escaping his eyes. As breathing became harder and harder.

"_He can't breathe, he is turning blue. This is my fault. I must save him. I must!" _Obito thought as he leaned over Sasuke's face. Obito's hands held the younger Uchiha's face, his thumbs whipping the blood off Sasuke's lips.

"Obi-to .." Sasuke voice was barley a whisper now. Obito closed Sasuke's nose as he took a deep breath.

"_Here I go."_ Obito thought, closing his eyes as his mouth was almost on top of Sasuke's.

"What happened!" Obito got pulled away by his shoulder, causing the Uchiha to fall on his ass. Obito looked up seeing Itachi and Madara rushing over Sasuke.

"He is not breathing." Madara said, his eyes slight widening, and frowning again. He ripped open the shirt Obito had given him to sleep in , causing the younger Uchiha to only be left in his shorts. "His chest is covered in bruises." Madara noted as he quickly put both his hand on it. A green chakra was created around his hands. "His heart is pumping fast .. He has a lack of oxygen." Madara quickly noticed.

"Hold on." Itachi said as he put his mouth on Sasuke's, giving him CPR.

"Is he going to be fine!" Obito shouted as he got up to see what was going on. Madara frowned , hissing that Obito should shut the fuck up. It took more than half an hour, before Madara finally showed a change in his facial expression.

"He is going to be fine," he said as he whipped some sweat off his forehead and looked at Itachi, who stopped giving Sasuke mouth to mouth. He whipped off some blood as he looked at Madara. "It was a pneumothorax. I must admit, normal people wouldn't get a good recovery from this, I doubt they would even survived. However, I think he will be fine. He has a strong life force." Madara said, it was rare that he would ever give a complement to somebody who wasn't his little brother.

"But how did he get it?" Itachi asked. As he supported Sasuke's upper body.

"Some of his ribs broke and pierced through his lungs. Though his chakra minimized the damage by stopping a lot of blood from running in his lungs, and to keep them as stretched as possible." Madara added as he took of his cloak and wrapped it around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke opened his eyes, he stared weakly in front of him, before drifting his eyes off towards Obtio.

"It was my fault, I .. I don't know how, but. I lost my cool and this chakra appeared around me and-"

"A susannoo?" Both Madara and Itachi asked, looking a little surprised.

'Yes! I didn't know I really didn't, and before I knew it, it hit Sasuke and-"

'That a susannoo is even possible, having only 1 MS," Itachi said.

"Thinking about it, with one eye, half a susannoo must have been possible, even for Obito. But it must have took a lot of hatred to activate that," Madara commented as his eyes looked from Obito back to Sasuke.

"Are you feeling slightly better?" Itachi asked as he looked at Sasuke, who nodded slowly. "You need to get some rest," Itachi said. Pushing Sasuke slightly closer to him. Sasuke's head rested on Itachi's chest. He closed his eyes as he immediately was out.

"He must be exhausted," Itachi said, titling Sasuke up in bridal style.

"With some rest he will be just fine," Madara said as he stood up. "Send him home or something," Madara added.

"How, I don't know where he lives, and wherever it is, it is quite a way from the village. Not to mention that the only family he had died a couple of weeks ago," Itachi said, his eyes softening as he looked at Sasuke. "It must be hard," he added.

"I could take care of-"

"I think you have done enough already," Madara interrupted Obito, causing Obito to look at the ground.

'Madara-san, Obito-san never meant to hurt Sasuke-"

"No, Itachi-san. He is right, I must be the last person he wants to see when he wakes-up," Obito interrupted Itachi. Itachi sighed, feeling slightly pitiful for Obito.

"I will take care of him until he wakes up, Madara-san would you be so kind to handle the matters here, and Obito-san could you cancel my meetings for today."

"H-hai,' Obito said, looking at Sasuke, before looking back at the ground. "I will also rapport to sensei about his condition," Obito added, causing Itachi to nod.

* * *

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes as he started at a white ceiling. He looked in the corner of his eyes. First left then right. He slowly got up, feeling a pain in his chest, causing him to yelp slightly.

"You should rest some more," Sasuke turned his head, seeing Uchiha Itachi standing at the door opening. Sasuke frowned slightly before closing his eyes again, and then opening them again.

"Well fuck-" he hissed, realizing this wasn't all just a dream.

"Madara-san said you would make a complete recovery,"

"And Madara-san is?"

"Also a medical ninja, also shared a rivalry bond with Tsunade-sama. So, I guess it is safe to believe him," Itachi said as he sat on the edge of the bed. 'Are you feeling slightly better?" He asked.

'Yeah, yeah .. I think so," Sasuke said. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around him once again.

"You are in my room, we thought you needed some rest," Itachi said, tucking Sasuke's bangs behinds his ear. Sasuke looked at Itachi, Leaning his head a little to the left.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Itachi asked, smiling kindly.

"Do you always bring injured people in to your house? It is weird ya know," Sasuke said, causing Itachi to chuckle.

"No, but somebody who got hit by a susannoo fist, got his ribs broken which caused a pneumothorax and managed to survive that. I guess that person might be a special cause," Itachi said.

"What the fuck is pneumothorax?"

"Yeah right, do your pain killers work?" Itachi asked, picking up some of the pills form the nightstand.

"No, not really.'

"Pity, Madara made these," Itachi said, observing them.

"My body can stand many kinds of drugs and poison," Sasuke said.

"You should tell me your secret to that, you know .. one Uchiha to another," Itachi said, putting the medicine back down.

"Well .. Euh… Just infect yourself daily with poison, and uuh … Let an old paedophile experiment with your body so now, and then and you should be fine," Sasuke said, causing Itachi to look at him strangely before bursting out laughing.

"You are funny," he said.

"I mostly get: scary, creepy, dangerous, and anti-social, but thanks .. I guess," Sasuke muttered as he pushed the blankets off him and tried to stand up.

"Wait, you should be resting some more," Itachi said trying to stop him.

"I am feeling fine, thanks for your ca-" Sasuke cried out loudly as Itachi pulled him back into the bed.

"I told you, you needed more rest," Itachi said.

"You pushed me!" Sasuke shouted,

"To proof a point,' Itachi said, causing Sasuke to shut up and to lie in a foetus position. "Angry with me now? Or are you secretly crying from the pain? Both maybe?' Asked Itachi.

'Ugghh, who knew you could be this annoying," Sasuke hissed, causing Itachi to laugh. 'You don't get that a lot do you?" Sasuke asked.

"From Madara all the time, but besides him, no one really." Itachi said, as he laid down next to Sasuke.

"You are quit rude, do you hear that from people around you a lot?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I do, but I don't give a shit. You are being too close, and are taking up a lot of personal space, you know what that is right?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what personal space could be? Explain?' Itachi asked, moving closer towards Sasuke.

"You will know once you get a restraining order from me," Sasuke said, pushing Itachi slight back.

"You always have comebacks, they make me laugh,"

"You must have a very sad life, laughing form my words," Sasuke said.

"Not at all, remember, I am Uchiha Itachi. What is your sad background story, Uchiha Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Who told you I have a sad background story? I don't. I had an amazing childhood, had great education, and a lovely mother figure." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I guess I just assumed you had a sad back story," Itachi said. "Though, somehow I am always amused talking to you," Itachi said.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, we should grab dinner together-"

"No,' Sasuke interrupted.

"Nah? How about I treat?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke repeated himself.

"You must be the first person who refused to go out on dinner with me." Itachi said.

"Well, I guess I am more of a home cooking guy," Sasuke said.

"Well that is settled then, so you will have dinner with me here. I can cook too ya know," Itachi said.

'What, no, that was not what I-!"

"That is settled then," Itachi said, knocking out Sasuke. 'You should get some more rest," Itachi said as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Ugh, damn you, Itachi-" Sasuke hissed rubbing the back of his neck, though in his surprise his body hurt less.

'No need to be cursing me right now," Itachi said, once again sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You hit me," Sasuke said.

"For your own good,"

"Who are you to decide what is good for me or not?" Sasuke hissed.

"I think you should be grateful when people care," Itachi said, patting Sasuke's head, causing the younger Uchiha to blush and groan then.

"I prepared some dinner, do you feel good enough to dine on the table?" Itachi asked, reaching out his hand towards Sasuke to take. Sasuke hesitated for a second before taking it. "I hope you like it, I was not sure what you like to eat," Itachi said as he sat down in front of the table. Sasuke followed his example and looked at the food.

"Dig in," Itachi said. "Food makes you strong … And tall," The last part Itachi whispered, causing Sasuke to gif him a dirty look. "But you are still growing right?" Itachi asked. Sasuke just continued looking at Itachi with a dirty look.

"Let's drop this topic," Sasuke said, slowly starting to eat.

"Hnn, that must be a no," Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi, how many girls did you fooled with the idea of a man that could cook?" Sasuke asked.

"Fooled?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm, the food is really good." Sasuke said leaning over the table and grabbing a small piece of paper.

"Must have been expensive, " Sasuke said, looking at the bill of the food Itachi ordered. He turned the paper around to show Itachi, who closed his eyes, cursing himself slightly.

"You are smart," he said, opening his eyes and smiling innocently.

"I know, you don't have to tell me," Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

* * *

**Note: Obito's feelings towards Sasuke. I hope I made clear that Obito has a big 'affection' towards Sasuke, also I hoped you noticed the 'interest' Itachi has in Sasuke. (Please tell me if you noticed, and leave a nice review which would always make me happy) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 " First kill "**

**Note: GUESS WHAT EARLY UPDATE THIS WEAK! This story is not a ItaSasu or anything. I was trying to 'show' that Itachi has brotherly feelings for Sasuke, since he reminds him of his mother. Also Note that I actually revealed (most of) Sasuke's past finally... (If you have kept up for the most part of this story and what is about to come)**

"_Is it going to storm?" _Sasuke thought as his eyes then caught a picture. He frowned slightly as he looked at the photo. His eyes softened seeing a toddler Itachi on the picture, in the arms of his mother, who smiled at the camera.

"_So, this is how Uchiha Mikoto looked like .. My mother." _ Sasuke thought, his brows frowning again. "_I wonder what she was thinking when she got pregnant of me." _ Sasuke sighed, looking away from the picture.

"I had no idea it would storm today, judging from the clouds it would get bad," Itachi said, looking outside the window, as he then closed it.

"I should go home soon-" a loud thunder was heard, followed by the sound of rain pouring down.

"I doubt you could go anywhere, with this weather," Itachi said. "You should stay until the storm settles. I mean .. You don't want to leave me by myself the entire time, do you?" Itachi asked in a teasing way.

"What? Are you used to getting a lot of attention?" Sasuke asked, causing Itachi to laugh.

"Well, I guess I could actually get some rest now," Itachi said as he walked to the fireplace and used a small fire style jutsu to light it up. He lay down on his back. "This is nice," he said, putting his hands behind his head. Another thunder sound was heard, this one louder than the other. Right now the room was dark because of the dark clouds outside. Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke. "Come, lay down. " Itachi said, sighing at the spot next to him. Sasuke sighed and walked towards him, only to sit down.

"I rather sit," Sasuke said, looking at the fire.

"Say Sasuke, are you afraid of thunder?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Really? I guess I just assumed you were afraid of thunder, living in the forest and all,"

"You make it sound like I am an animal," Sasuke said, turning his face towards Itachi.

"No, no, don't take everything so offensive," Itachi said, smiling innocently. A small silence appeared again, suddenly Itachi placed his head on Sasuke's lap, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes and blush slightly.

"Oi, why are you randomly using my lap as a pillow, I am not your mother y'know!" Sasuke hissed, slightly frustrated.

"I know you are not my mother, she is dead," Itachi said, causing Sasuke to swallow loudly, maybe he should start thinking before speaking. "But it just looked like a nice pillow, you don't mind do you?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"I do," Sasuke said, though after a few seconds he sighed, "I don't," Sasuke finally said, causing Itachi to smile, making himself even more comfortable.

"How is your pillow? Is it too hard?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head. "Too soft?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, it is perfect," Itachi said, taking a deep breath. "Hnn .. I can fall asleep like this," Itachi said. Sasuke smiled slightly, Itachi must have been exhausted from this long day. Sasuke stroked Itachi hair.

"That's okay, you can sleep," Sasuke whispered, causing Itachi to suddenly widen his eyes and look at Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke other hand, causing the younger one to look a little concerned at Itachi. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, I am just creeping you out, aren't I?" Itachi said.

"No .. No you are not," Sasuke said, continuing stroking Itachi's hair. "What is wrong? What's bothering you?" Sasuke asked.

"You just remind me of my mother, so badly. It is as if she is here. I know, I must be creeping you out," Itachi said. Though in his surprise Sasuke s held Itachi's face, and smiled kindly towards Itachi.

"Not at all," Sasuke said. "You can tell me everything, and I will be here, listening," Sasuke said. Itachi entwined their fingers and placed a kiss on the back of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke placed his fingers gentle On Itachi's eyelids and pushed them down. "You should rest," he said, placing his hand on Itachi's forehead and pushing his bangs back. Itachi stayed quit for a while, the feeling reminded him of his mother. As if she was there instead of Sasuke.

"You know, I haven't known my mother for long, but everything I remember of her, is just so great. I haven't thought about her in a long time, but just … Seeing you, just reminds me of all the days I spend with her. I don't even know why I am telling you this. What kind of sorcery are you spelling on me? " Itachi asked, chuckling a little. He placed the back of his arm on his eyes. As if he was hiding his expression.

"You don't talk a lot about your mother, not even with your father?" Sasuke asked.

"No, not at all. Her name is somehow forbidden to him. He removed all her belongings and we never talk about her. Sometimes I wonder if the story I had been told is even true. You must have heard that story. She had an Uterine Prolapse during her walk in the forest and she died from blood lost," Itachi said.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, even then they kept Mikoto's pregnancy a secret to everybody. Only they, who lead the military police force back then, knew the real story. The same people who had kidnapped Sasuke once they figured out that he was alive, and under Mito's care. Mito had told Sasuke the true story when he was only toddler, so when Sasuke was allowed to go to Konoha and become a shinobi. He was excited to see his family, to see his brother. Mito already warned him not to get too close, and to keep what he knew his little secret. Sasuke remembered spying on Itachi behind a tree, who was back then training with Madara while Izuna was watching. Then one of the leaders of the police force found him and kidnapped him. They had tortured him, humiliated him, all so he would not tell anybody about the so called 'shame' that Mikoto had brought to the clan for bearing another son in secret. They didn't kill him, not yet. They threw him out of Konoha, hoping he would die in the hands of nature which would make his death look like a mere accident. Though that same day he got saved, by no one else then Itachi, who happened to be send to a mission later that day and found Sasuke. He had treated Sasuke's wounds, whispered to him that he would be alright and he would be back with medical reinforcement, but Sasuke ran off as soon Itachi left. He was so thankful that day that he was alive, thanks to Uchiha Itachi, his brother who didn't even know Sasuke was alive, that he saved his little brother from the dead. Sasuke had never thanked him for saving his life, but since then Sasuke kept in mind that he would protect Uchiha Itachi no matter what, he would get stronger, and one day, one day he would tell him, tell him the real story.

Sasuke's eyes widened, feeling Itachi gently holding his face and whipping small tears away from Sasuke's cheeks. It was then that Sasuke realised the tears escaping his eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying? My life isn't that sad. Are you in pain or something?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to quickly grab a hold of himself.

"Hnn, no, no .. I held my eyes open too long. I am just stupid ya-" Itachi sat down on his knees and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head, his forehead bumping into that from Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes from the little pain he felt . "Itai! Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he opened his eyes and frowned at Itachi.

"Your lies, they are exactly the same. I am not falling for them again," Itachi whispered, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes in surprise. "Tell me, just tell me what is wrong?" Itachi asked. Sasuke closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Itachi," he whispered, placing his hand carefully on each side of Itachi's face.

"T-thank you, for sharing this with me," Sasuke whispered, titling his head and placing a small kiss on Itachi's forehead. Itachi looked surprised, feeling soft lips touching his forehead. It reminded him of his mother's kisses directly. All Sasuke's actions did. Sasuke sighed, letting go of Itachi's face. Itachi sighed too before tucking Sasuke's bangs behind his ear. He also wrapped Madara's cloak tighter around Sasuke.

"I will grab je some clothes," Itachi offered as he stood up in order to get some of his cloths.

"No, please, don't make me feel like a bigger bother than I am already," Sasuke said grabbing Itachi by his wrist, though he might had pulled him back a little too powerful. Itachi fell, straight on top of Sasuke, causing Sasuke to moan in pain.

"Did I hurt you?!" Itachi quickly supported his weight on his arms as he looked at Sasuke. Suddenly the door got kicked in.

"WHAT IS IT WHAT I HEARD ABOUT SASUKE BEING HERE!" Izuna shouted out, though he suddenly looked surprised and titled his head to the left slightly.

"Naah, Izuna-san, I never expected you to have such a big rivalry with Sasuke," Naruto muttered when he appeared from behind Izuna. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What is going on here?" Izuna asked, suddenly very innocently.

"T-this is not what it looks like!" Itachi and Sasuke both shouted out, their faces turning red as Itachi quickly got off Sasuke.

"Oh really?" Naruto said, his eyes looking somehow …. Angry?

"Two guys on top of each other, while one is not even wearing proper clothing. I knew you were a slut, but that Itachi-nii would get seduced by you .. Itachi?" Izuna asked.

"Izuna!" Itachi said, though his strict voice didn't match his red face. "It really wasn't what you think! Sasuke got involved in an accident, so Madara rip his shirt open to heal him, so that is why he is only wearing a cloak-"

"Doesn't explain why he didn't bother getting dressed this entire time!"Izuna shouted.

"I just offered him!"

"Could have offered it a long time ago," Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, you think we are stupid. You think we would believe that Itachi 'so called' tripped and fell on you, just when we were about to come?" Izuna said, rolling his eyes.

"But is really is the case!" Sasuke said.

"Leave those excuses! You are trying to seduce him and get to Itachi, so you would become part of the main branch! Just to pester me right!" Izuna shouted.

"If I wanted to pester you I would start talking about your weird fashion sense," Sasuke said, also pissed now.

"I am at least wearing some clothes! BURN!" Izuna shouted. Sasuke hissed, trying to come up with a comeback, but nothing really appeared in his head.

'O yeah! …. Well …. My body looks better without clothes, than yours… Does … With those clothes! Ha take that!" Sasuke said.

"Wow .. That comeback was stronger than the gel you use for your ridiculous hairstyle. I am so not saying this in a sarcastic way," Izuna said, rolling his eyes.

"**THIS** IS NATURAL!" Sasuke shouted, pointing frustrated towards his hair. He took a deep breath, in order to calm down. "listen, dickhead! I don't care if you believe us or not. It is not my propriety to care about what you think of me," Sasuke said. Izuna bit his bottom lip, but soon a small grin appeared on his face, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned slightly, seeing Izuna observing him.

"I really don't care. Tiny nipples," Izuna said, causing Sasuke head to turn into a tomato.

"WHAT!" He shouted, quickly wrapped the Madara's cloak around him, so it covered his torso. "THEY ARE NOT SMALL! THEY ARE PERFECTLY NORMAL IN SIZE!" Sasuke shouted, causing Izuna to laugh. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, turning his red face another direction, so he wouldn't have to see Izuna any longer. He really did make his blood boil.

"Come on, just look at them!" Izuna said, taking a few steps closer.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"I want to see them again, maybe I have to activate my Sharingan in order to see anything!" He laughed, as he was caught in a small wrestling fight with Sasuke, which he quickly won considering Sasuke's conditions.

"GET OFF, YOU DAMN.. TCH!" Sasuke hissed frustrated as Izuna pulled his brother's cloak off Sasuke.

"Are you embarrassed now? Aaaah look at that, the demon of Konoha is embarrassed!" Izuna said as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his torso to hide the chest.

"WHAT IF SOMEBODY SAYS THAT YOU HAVE DAMN TINY NIPPLES!" Sasuke shouted, biting his bottom lip.

"Izuna get off him! He is still injured!" Itachi said as he stood up in order to get Izuna off Sasuke.

"That's enough," Naruto interrupted the two, grabbing Izuna by his shoulder and pushing him off Sasuke with one pull. Sasuke got into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the ground quite hard. Naruto knelt next to Sasuke, wrapping his jacket around the young Uchiha. Naruto helped Sasuke in the jacket as he zipped it up as far as the jacket allowed. "We are leaving, now," Naruto said, getting up and pulling Sasuke with him.

"Wait, Naru-" Sasuke could not even finish his sentence as Naruto just pulled him out of the house. "Damn, why the sudden rush anyway, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke shouted frustrated. They walked inside some allies, making a shortcut towards the Hokage's office. It was then that Sasuke noticed that the storm had cleared up, probably already over 30 minutes, maybe he had been caught up to deep in Itachi's story, and his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed.

"Tch, dad send me-" Naruto said, and that was all he said.

"Don't dare to '_tch_' me!" Sasuke interrupted him. "What is wrong with you anyway! Don't be acting all grumpy with me right now!" Sasuke hissed, causing Naruto to let go of Sasuke.

"I really can't be handling this right now, teme! Get your own ass to dad," Naruto hissed, not even turning around as he just walked away. Sasuke stopped walking, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Naruto's back. Maybe he had to ease down on the fast walking, and the shouting, or any kind of activity including a 100% working capacity of both lungs. Also the humid effect of the storm didn't make breathing easier. Sasuke leaned with his back on a wall, trying to breath slowly in and out. He closed his eyes. Even though Madara had healed his lungs, it still needed some time to work a full 100%.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke opened one eye, expecting to see Naruto there, but instead he saw the non sharingan user from the argument. "Sasuke-san, it's me .. Danjo, from that fight a couple of hours ago.. I want to thank you for defending me against them. "

"… Defending? .. Them?" Sasuke said, his breath heavy. Danjo's eyes turned concerned.

"Yeah, are you fine?" He asked.

"Yes … " Sasuke said, letting his head hang.

"This is the first war I will be in, I am not really comfortable with that idea, but I can't help, but to find it unfair. I am sure the main branch will sacrifice us anytime, simply because we don't possess the sharingan like they do," Danjo said, with a frown. "That is why I don't want to fight under their command. I am just a pawn to them, but I won't die .. I will make sure I won't die," Danjo said. Sasuke frowned. There was something odd about this man right now. Sasuke eyes wandered to the Danjo's hand, some lose bandage was wrapped around it.

"_Last night, my son got robbed of his left eye.." _ The voice of the other man, who was caught up in the fight appeared in Sasuke's mind.

"You know, even kids, who are merely genin possess those eyes, though only chuunins and jonins are allowed to fight in this war. We, non Sharingan users, could easily have one of their eyes, which would work in our advantage and survival chances in this war," Danjo said and laughed a little. A small wind blew, causing some bandage around Danjo's hand to sack off some more, revealing perfectly fine skin. Why was the bandage wrapped around it, if there was nothing wrong with his hand?

"_I suspect a non Sharingan user to have done this .." _ The voice continued.

Sasuke looked up, meeting the man's eyes now, who had stopped talking for sever seconds now. The man looked confused, seeing Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke eyes looked back at the bandage, his eyes widening as the bandage sacked a little, more revealing a red glow in the middle of the back of Danjo's hand.

"_I suspect the man behind you!" _

Danjo looked at his hand, and then back at Sasuke.

"You … You really did steal that kid's eye." Sasuke stated, looking back in the eyes of Danjo.

"No- no it is not what you think .. I-" Danjo took a few steps back as he turned his head to see if anybody was behind him. Then he turned his head back towards Sasuke. "D-don't look at me like that! I am scared alright! Here you go, know you know!" The man shouted. "I don't wish to die! I want to survive this war, and I can't survive without this eye! I need it, more than that kid does!" Danjo shouted.

"You robbed a kid's eyes! No matter what the reason is, you are still in the wrong!" Sasuke shouted taking a step towards Danjo. Suddenly Danjo grabbed Sasuke by his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"DON'T TELL ME! -DON'T!" cried Danjo out, tears form anger escaping his eyes. He let go of Sasuke's throat, causing Sasuke to fall on his knees. Sasuke put his hand on the red skin around his neck. He was breathing, fast, to fast, trying to catch his breath, but it was only getting worse. Was he hyperventilating now? Sasuke's eyes looked up, seeing Danjo standing in front of him. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW HOW FEARSOME OROCHIMARU-SAMA REALLY IS!" He kicked Sasuke in the stomach, causing the Uchiha to fall on his side. A hand grabbed s fist full of Sasuke's hair, and pulled it so, Sasuke's body moved with it. Sasuke cried out from the pain, causing the man to smirk. His eyes looking at him as if he had turned into a pshyco.

"You … coward!" Sasuke hissed, this man knew he was injured, not able to fight. It was the perfect moment to get to the raven.

"You won't life to tell anyway," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, pushing him back against the wall. His other hand grabbing Sasuke's throat again, pressing his airway shut. Before Sasuke knew, he got dropped on the ground again. He quickly lifted his head, as he saw the man couple of meters away from him, on the ground. He turned his head to his left, seeing Naruto standing there. Just having punched Danjo off Sasuke.

"Don't you dare, to lay even a finger on him!" Naruto groaned, a red/orange glow appeared around him, while his eyes turned red. Sasuke tried to control his breathing as he looked at Naruto.

"Naru-" his voice was barley a whisper, but that wasn't the only thing, keeping Sasuke from talking. It were the red eyes, that looked at Danjo with hatred, so much hatred. It caused even Sasuke to look shocked. Naruto suddenly disappeared next to Sasuke and appeared right in front of Danjo. He kicked the man in his stomach, causing Danjo to spit out blood. Naruto grabbed him by his hair, swung him around so he fell head first against the wall. Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing the bones literally crack from where he was sitting. Sasuke opened his eyes, only to see the hand of the man that possessed the sharingan was cut off and laying half a meter away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked in the corner of his eyes, seeing the man kneeling on the ground, crying out of pain. Naruto was standing, not too far. Blood dripping off his long nails on the ground. He took a few steps and stood behind the crying man.

"Naruto ... It can't be .. You aren't possibly planning on.." Sasuke eyes widened, seeing Naruto crack his fingers, causing the man to look even in more fear than he did already. "No.. No Naruto don't .. You can't .. This isn't like you.."

"How dare you hurt Sasuke .." Naruto said, his voice sounding deeper than usual.

"PLEASE I BEG YOU FOR MERCI, PLEASE!" The man bagged, but suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed each side of his face.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke shouted, but quickly closed his eyes hearing a loud '_crack'_ from the man's neck. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, seeing that Naruto had broken Danjo's neck., the bone literally sticking out of the neck. Naruto let go of Danjo's head, letting the body fall on the ground and kicking it aside, as if it was a sack of garbage. He looked at the blood on his hands, that was dripping on the ground. His red eyes turned back to his normal blue ones. His sharp nails, turned back to his usual cut ones, and the glow of red/orange chakra was gone. Naruto looked emotionless at his hand, as his eyes suddenly widened. He fell through his knees, and almost fell on his hands, though Sasuke quickly hurried towards him and kneeled in front of him, catching Naruto in a hug.

"Sasuke .. Sasuke! What did I-"

"Listen Naruto, listen carefully! Whatever you did, you were just protecting me, alright." Sasuke said

"I … I didn't sense you … I was worried .. I hurried back and .. I heard you screaming .. Sa-sasuke…" Naruto bit his bottom lip. Sasuke stroked the blond's hair as he kept Naruto from looking at the lifeless body not far from them.

"You were protecting me, thanks to you, I am alive," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke , I smell blood … A lot of blood," Naruto said, his voice shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to look to his left.

"Sssshh …" Sasuke broke the hug in order to hold Naruto's face in his hands, so the blond wouldn't look at the body of the man he just killed. He looked straight in the pair of blue, tearing eyes. "It will be fine, okay .. Listen to me, for once .." Sasuke said, whipping the tears off Naruto's cheeks as he could feel Naruto trying to look to his left. "Please .. Just listen to me .. You don't want to see it," Sasuke said.

"I killed him … Didn't I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say a thing, as he tucked some of the blond's hair behind his ear. He cupped Naruto's cheek and leaned forward.

"You saved me, don't forget that fact," Sasuke whispered, slowly placing his lips on Naruto's .

"Thank you … Sasuke," Naruto whispered, hugging Sasuke tightly. Never had Naruto killed somebody before, and now … Today. He killed his first man, a fellow citizen of his loving Konoha. The people he had promised to protect once he became Hokage, but he killed, for the sake of the boy he … Loved. "Sasuke… I feel sick," Naruto said, feeling his stomach going upside down.

"Go to your right … I be here," Sasuke said as Naruto weakly nodded as he crawled to his right, ignoring his left completely as he felt his dinner coming up. He puked everything out behind a trashcan. As he then whipped his mouth. Footsteps were quickly heard, and Naruto could sense the presence coming closer

"Naruto is everything ok-!" Minato stopped talking as, he quickly put his hand in front of his mouth seeing the bloodbath. He looked at his son, who didn't dare to look at his father.

"I'm sorry …. I am so sorry .." Naruto whispered, feeling his lunch coming up now.

**Note: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review **** Also note that Sasuke is weak in this chapter because of his injuries and is not able to fight back because of it, oh and he is constantly swallowing his pride in order to remind Naruto that he has done what he did to protect Sasuke. It is rather uncharacteristic of Sasuke to just admit to Naruto that he has saved his life….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Note: I am sorry for missing another update. See, I am making the chapters longer, so I need more time writing it, and just like most of you guys, I am also still in high school, and have to earn some money and do some sport. That is why I am trying to do two chapters each month, so one after every 2 weeks. ( more/sooner if possible. )**

**Chapter 27"The stalker!"**

"How is he doing?" Kakashi asked when he walked inside the Hokage's office. Sasuke pressed his finger against his lips as a sign for Kakashi to stay quite. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's lap. The blond was slowly breathing in and out, though his eyes were slightly swollen, and he looked like one big mess.

"I finally convinced him to sleep a little," Sasuke whispered.

"I see, sorry." Kakashi said as he leaned against the wall. "Naruto never killed anybody before, not even an enemy to the village, let stand somebody from the same village. He must be devastated," Kakashi said as he then sighed. "That kid dreams about becoming Hokage ever since I met him. That brat kept telling how he would protect everyone in this village," Kakakashi said and took a deep breath. It was normal for a shinobis to kill, even people from the same village, but Naruto kept denying the truth, but now he was forced to face this cold reality.

"Where is Obito?" Sasuke asked as he looked around the office.

"He is with Minato-sama, examining the body and looking through the papers," Kakashi said. A small silence filled the room. "This makes me remember my first kill as a shinobis .. I had nightmares for weeks," Kakashi said. "I had killed a stone ninja, going by the name of Hakure, who almost killed Obito. The man who had stolen Obito's left eye off, and cut through mine. I think nobody every forgets their first kill," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to look up at Kakashi, eyes slightly darkening.

"I don't remember the person's face who was my first kill," Sasuke said. Kakashi turned his face another direction, not sure how to react. "Does that .. Make me a bad person?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, who am I to judge who is bad or right. I killed my own comrade for the sake of this village. I couldn't protect many of my friend, who I swore to protect," Kakashi said, turning his face back towards Sasuke. "You, have killed tons of people, rogue from this village, criminals, bandits .. Even people who were considered dangerous for the village, but had done nothing to harm it, all to protect his village. How do you feel about that? Bad? Or right? " Kakashi asked.

"I am neither feeling bad about it nor right, it was my duty, that is all," Sasuke said.

"I guess most shinobis would kill to have a mind like that. You always have been this programmed killer, not even having a second thought about who you were assigned to assassinate. Maybe that is why Minato left you with most of these painful assassination jobs, you were the only one coming back with a straight face, and some blood on your blade. It must have been hard to send an innocent soul to missions like those."

"I am not an innocent soul, I never have been one," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, playing with his blond's hair that felt softer than it looked.

"It was about time he would face this cold truth, I only wished I was there as his sensei .. Maybe I should have warned him, this generation isn't familiar with killing yet, well .. Except for you of course," Kakashi said.

" Kakashi give it a rest, he might wake up, I don't want him to think about the bloodbath after he woke up," Sasuke whispered, though suddenly Naruto gently grabbed his hand.

"I'm awake, Sasuke .. I couldn't sleep," Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look at Kakashi, so the blond heard their conversation. Not too pleasant. Naruto sat up straight as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks, that I could rest my head on your lap," Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Are you feeling slightly better?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so, yes .." Naruto said as he stood up, feeling light headed.

"I'm back," Minato said, suddenly showing up near his desk. He had a serious expression on his face, but it didn't match his tired face. He sat down as he put the new papers on his desk . He took a deep breath.

"Minato-sensei! I will take full responsibilities for the death of Danjo-"

"You can't-"

"They don't have to know! I will just take full responsibly, and I am sure they will buy it-"

"Sasuke listen to me for once!" Minato interrupted Sasuke again. Sasuke stayed quite, turning his glare towards the wall. "You really expect anybody to believe you were able to kill him in the condition you are in?" Minato asked.

"People buy everything when it comes to me, I am sure of it,' Sasuke said, but shut up seeing the look Minato gave him.

"I won't let you, I .. I killed him, so it is my responsibility," Naruto said.

" Sasuke, Naruto is right. Not to forget that Danzo has his eyes onyou, he would turn a conflict like this to an execution of you, you are not that well liked. Furthermore sensei would lose his position if he defended you, and Fugaku-sama would only support your execution regardless from the fact that the man who stole a Sharingan is already a dead soul to the Uchiha clan," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to lower his head.

"But Naruto is the Hokage-sama's son, he can't impossibly-"

"People for once, listen to me. " Minato interrupted Sasuke. "The man who Naruto killed is a trader to the village, and had secret underground connections with Orochimaru,"

"NAAANNNIII?!" Everybody shouted in surprise.

"He also stole the Sharingan of a boy, making him dead to the village and to the Uchiha clan,"

"So he was already a dead man?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, you should thank Obito for finding out. He really has his unique way of discovering information. Though he has overused his eye and is now resting. Kakashi I want you to organise a meeting with Fugaku-san, and for the others," Minato took a deep breath, "I know, Sasuke, you are in no condition, but I need you to go to this Danjo's apartment and find as much information as you can, and Naruto, I need you to go there with Sasuke, in case something happens," Minato said, giving the Uchiha a piece of paper with the address on it, "We will talk later .. Alright?" Minato added, giving Naruto a small smile. Naruto returned the fake smile, as he then walked out of the office together with Sasuke.

* * *

"Say Sasuke, do you have any idea where you are going ?" Naruto asked after an awkwardly long silence.

"Are you doubting me?" Sasuke asked as he took a corner, but then quickly turned around. "I meant the other corner," He muttered.

"Sasuke, do you know where this address is?" Naruto asked as he stopped walking, and leaned against the wall .

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked, turning around to look at the blond.

"Well .. Dad did mention that you had no sense of direction," Naruto said, though .. Wrong choice of words. He got hit behind the head, causing him to fall on the ground.

"I have perfect sense of direction! If you are so good, then why won't you lead us there!" Sasuke hissed throwing the paper towards Naruto. Angry Naruto looked at the paper, only to see that the address was the other side of the Uchiha district. He could not surpass a chuckle, actually Sasuke not admitting his flaws was actually cute. He stood up.

"Yeah right, I guess you just like long walks, because we are taking a very long way towards the address ," Naruto said.

"So be it," Sasuke hissed. Naruto sighed as he started walking again.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke looked slightly shocked, as suddenly somebody embraced him in a hug.

"I-Itachi-san?!" Sasuke said rather surprised, once he realized who was hugging him.

"I heard what happened, Obito-san has told me everything. I shouldn't have let you leave, knowing you haven't recovered at all-"

"Itachi-san, I need to breath-" Sasuke said, causing Itachi to break the hug, but he still held Sasuke by his shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, cupping Sasuke's face with his hands.

"I'm fine .." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi wrist and pushed Itachi's hands down.

"Are you sure? Your neck is blue," Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke chin. "And you look pale, you should really take your rest, this isn't healthy," Itachi said, giving Sasuke a concern look.

"I will manage-"

"You are lying again, I can tell," Itachi said, frowning slightly. "You are a man of your word, promise me you will be resting good," Itachi said, grabbing Sasuke's hands. Sasuke's cheek turned slightly red, he was happy that nobody else was on the streets right now, otherwise they would have all been watching .

"I .. I promise,' Sasuke whispered, looking at the ground. Though suddenly he felt two fingers pocking his forehead. "Itai.." Sasuke muttered, looking up at Itachi, who smiled kindly. He tucked Sasuke's bangs behind his ear, and leaned his head slightly to the left. Sasuke eyes widened slightly as Itachi gently pressed his lips on Sasuke's forehead.

"Keep your promise, alright," Itachi said. "Well, I better get going, I got a meeting to attend. Naruto would you be so kind to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun? Thank you," Itachi said as he disappeared. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he turned his face towards Sasuke, who still had a crimson colour in his face. Naruto rolled his eyes as he quickly started walking again without saying another word. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Wait .. Don't go so fast-" Sasuke said, walking behind Naruto, feeling the tense between them change drastically.

"This is the address," the blond said after 20 minutes . "The door is locked," he added, pulling the handle. "Do you happen to have a hair spelt? " Naruto asked as he started fidgeting with the lock.

"No, what do you think I am, a walking hair stylist?" Sasuke asked, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulling him back. Naruto rolled his eyes while Sasuke grabbed kunai from Naruto and fidgeted with the lock for half a second before the handle broke and fell down. Sasuke pushed the door opened and turned around to look at Naruto.

"We can go in," Sasuke said as he walked inside followed by Naruto. The house wasn't that big, and it looked very normal. Both boys started digging through Danjo's stuff, but after half an hour, Naruto sighed and sat down.

"I don't see much, except for the horrible carpet," Naruto muttered, more to himself than to Sasuke. "Maybe he isn't a spy, maybe I just killed an innocent man," Naruto sighed.

"What if you did? Would that make you feel like a less worthy person?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to look at Naruto. Naruto stayed quit for a little while before taking a deep breath.

"I really don't feel like talking about it with you," Naruto said.

"So suddenly not?!" Sasuke exclaimed accusingly. Naruto groaned.

"Really, I don't feel like having this conversation,' Naruto said.

"Don't give me that attitude, I only wanted to help," Sasuke snorted out.

"So what, you are a therapist now. How about solving your own issues before starting with mine?!" Naruto said, raising his voice.

"What the fuck do you mean my issues! You clearly can't get over yours!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well sorry if I never killed a guy before! Sorry I am not a walking killing machine with no emotions and heart like you are!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke groaned frustrated as he turned around and searched further.

"If that is what you think of me so be it! Your opinion didn't matter in the first place," Sasuke said.

"It never did, I know. It isn't hard to notice, y'know I am Naruto, the stupid kid, the no good for anything boy! Y'know let's just mess with his emotional state and then just corner him, like nothing is fucking happening,' Naruto said.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?!" Sasuke shouted as he turned around, to look back at Naruto.

"What? Are you frustrated now?! Why don't you just go to Itachi? You two seem to be good buddies all of the sudden," Naruto said, folding his arms.

"You are kidding me, is this a joke?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Not at all! How do you expect me to think after seeing you barley dressed and him on top of you. Should I just ignore that because it was a so called accident?" Naruto asked.

"But it really was! And it is not even your place to care!"

"You know what, us kissing, that was an accident!" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes looked slightly hurt, but he quickly hardened himself.

"…It was," Sasuke said as he turned around to continue searching. Sasuke groaned as he looked through some book shelves, though the books kept falling, causing Sasuke to literally push all the books off the shelf . The books hit a plant pot that fall on the ground and broke. A small silence filled the room. "What the hell is your problem anyway! Why are forcing me to get angry, I want to strangle you so badly right now!" Sasuke shouted as he turned around to look back at Naruto.

"As if I don't want to hit your face," Naruto muttered.

"Why not taking your chance?!" Sasuke asked.

"Ugh, how big of a jerk can you possibly be!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you want from me!" Sasuke shouted back.

" I want to know what is going on! What the hell is going on in your head!" Naruto shouted as he stood up in an angry way. "What is going on with you and him!" Sasuke slightly widened his eyes again .

"Is this about Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, his voice calming down.

"No… Yes .. I mean UGGH!" Naruto hit the wall with his fist.

"Which one is it?" Sasuke asked, though Naruto ignored his question as he tried to control his anger. "Well?!" Sasuke shouted.

"YES ALRIGHT, IT IS A YES! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEBODY SUDDENLY WOULD BE SO FUCKED UP CLOSE WITH ME! TOO FUCKED UP CLOSE!" Naruto shouted.

"It isn't like that, Naruto, I just remind him of his mother and-"

"His mother?! How stupid do you actually think I am!" Naruto shouted. "You really expect me to believe this shit?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want to hear from me?!"

"TELL ME THE DAM TRUTH FOR ONCE!" Naruto shouted.

"HE IS MY BROTHER! THERE YOU GO!" Sasuke shouted, but quickly put his hand in front of his mouth. Naruto eyes looked shocked at Sasuke.

"Your brother?" Naruto asked, his voice confused. "But Fugaku had only one son …" Naruto muttered. Suddenly it all popped up in his head.

"_I remember a woman who had begged me to help her.. Once I arrived at that spot she was dead and her baby was laying right next to her," _The voice of lady Mito popped up in Naruto head.

_"You don't have a father, right?" Naruto asked_

_"I do, otherwise I won't exist ..He tried to kill me," Sasuke said._

"_I always wanted a little brother, my mother asked me how I would name him, I said I like Sasuke as a name," Itachi's voice said._

"Holy shit," Naruto said as he sat down again. "Does .. Does he knows?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke, who was still shocked from his own confession. He didn't say a thing. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"No he doesn't!" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto away from him. "And he isn't allowed to!" He added.

"Why, why don't you tell him?"

"Because he can't know!" Sasuke shouted.

"Why, I don't understand .. I really .. Don't," Naruto said.

"I doubt you would .." Sasuke whispered as he looked away.

"I could try," Naruto said as he gently held Sasuke's chin, so the Uchiha would look at him. A small silence filled the room.

"His mother … My mother, got pregnant of me. Which wasn't allowed, having a second son would mean troubles when it came to the position of the new head of the clan, that is why she had to abort me. However, she didn't and she hid her pregnancy. She died giving suddenly birth to me in the forest and Lady Mito took care of me ever since. Fugaku somehow knew about my existence and had …" Sasuke stayed quite. Naruto wasn't sure why, neither could he lay a finger on it. "Anyway .. He demanded me to not tell anybody, because it is an embarrassment to the clan, so nobody is allowed to know .. And as long nobody does .. I am allowed to live," Sasuke said.

"But …I'm sure Itachi would like to know this and he wouldn't tell … And he … No… We would protect you," Naruto said.

"I know I should tell him, and believe me .. I want to tell him, but .. I just can't yet .. I need more time," Sasuke said as he looked away, his eyes being too moist to be normal. He was holding back his tears and Naruto could tell.

"It's okay … I will wait with you, and I will help you .. Don't worry about a thing," Naruto said as he cupped Sasuke's cheek and smiled towards him. " And I'm sorry .. I really am. I don't think today is my best day .. I am just .. throwing it off to you, and searching for stupid excuses," Naruto admitted. "I'm sorry for offending you in any kind of way. I care about you .. A lot, and I .. Just .. Get too carried away," Naruto said. Sasuke slowly nodded. "Thank you," Naruto said, placing a small kiss on Sasuke's cheekbone. Sasuke face turned red, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"You look like a tomato!" Naruto said, though .. Wrong choice of words.

"DON'T BE MESSING WITH ME! Sasuke shouted, hitting Naruto full in his stomach, causing him to fly across the room an fall through the wall.

"ITAAAII!" Naruto shouted as he fell off a staircase until his back hit a door. " Where am I?" He thought as Sasuke poked his head form the hole.

"A secret basement?!" Sasuke said, pointing behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head.

"You're right!" He said and quickly stood up. Sasuke ran towards him, skipping the last few steps and falling straight into Naruto's arms. Sasuke quickly tried to push the door open.

"It is locked," Sasuke said, seeing no handle, just a key hole.

"Step aside,' Naruto said as he kicked the door in.

"Hn …. You might have gotten a little stronger," Sasuke admitted as he walked in the room. "It is dark .. I barely see a thing," Sasuke said.

"Stay still .. I will find a light switch .. There it is!" Naruto said as the dark room lightened at once, though Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Sasuke, well to be exact .. Behind Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, turning his head around, only to see an entire wall dedicated to him. There were pictured of him, when he was just a toddler, when he was a child, teenager and so on. Some files were hanging on the wall. With medical facts of the raven.

"This is not a regular stalker," Naruto said, seeing the pictured of team Minato, a big red circle around Sasuke's face. Naruto looked at the wall and then back at some papers.

"My God … I doubt you like to hear this," Naruto said, finding a journal on the table.

"What?"

"Written here is that .. This man wanted to kidnap you. So neither Orochimaru nor Konoha could have you. He wanted to secretly make an agreement with Orochimaru, so Orochimaru's man wouldn't attack him and he would be able to survive," Naruto said.

"Kidnap me?" Sasuke asked, Naruto quickly closed the journal.

"You don't want to hear the details, believe me," Naruto said as he quickly walked towards Sasuke.

"I think I am getting sick," Sasuke said.

"You should get out this room, it is creepy," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room together with Naruto.

"How couldn't I notice this?" Sasuke sighed. "I feel disgusting …" He added.

"You couldn't know, have you noticed that there were pictured of entire team Minato, but not many from my dad, and there was only one academy picture of me. So, he didn't bother sneaking on the sensory types .. That is why most pictured were from you and Obito," Naruto said as they stood in front of the house.

"We should rapport this," Sasuke said.

"I will send a clone, dad would probably send some ANBU black ups to look at this," Naruto said as a clone appeared, and gave both of them a small nod before he ran away. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked after a small silence as he looked at Sasuke, who seemed in thoughts.

"I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, punching Naruto not too hard on his shoulder.

"Onii-chan!" Naruto's eyes widened as he turned around to see a boy, not older than 11 years old. He grabbed Naruto's black shirt and pulled slightly on it to get the blond's attention.

"Thank you … For getting my eye back," the boy said, pointing at the eye patch on his one eye. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, so this was the boy who's eye got stolen. 'You are my hero!" The boy said, smiling a big smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded supportively. Naruto knelt on one knee to get on the same level as the kid.

"I'm glad I could help," Naruto said as he patted the kid's head. The kid smiled and turned his head around to look at a man, who was leaning against the wall. He had some bandage around his head and nose. The man nodded at his kid, who then smiled and gave Naruto a big hug, almost causing the blond to fall. He then placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Thank you mister!" He said as he then ran back towards his father, who titled him up, and looked at Naruto and Sasuke . He nodded at them, before leaving with the kid in his arms.

"Who was that man?" Naruto asked.

"The man Obito had punched in the face, thinking about it … He was only being a good father," Sasuke muttered, looking somehow hurt. Naruto stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned, though Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"Nothing .. Now I mentioned it .. I haven't seen Obito since the incident," Sasuke said as he looked away.

"He probably feels guilty … I can only imagine the pain he goes through, having almost killed his own teammate must be hard," Naruto said as he turned his head.

"Even so …" Sasuke muttered, fixating his eyes on his feet. Naruto turned his face towards Sasuke, even he could see the worries in Sasuke's eyes. He actually did care about team Minato. He smiled slightly, and put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "Let's give him a visit, y'know .. check on him and show him you are going to be fine,' Naruto said, causing Sasuke to smile slightly.

"Let's do that," he said.

* * *

Obito took a deep breath when he sat on his couch after a long hot shower. It had been a long day and troublesome. He opened his eye, and looked at the clothes that were folded on the couch. Obito leaned his elbows on his lap as he leaned his head on his hands. Those were Sasuke's clothes. He immediately remembered what had happened, and he couldn't stop feeling bad about it. There was like this rat inside his stomach, nibbling his organs one by one, the pain was there, and he couldn't do anything against it. Except regretting it.

"Oh God … Why do you hate me so much," Obito sighed as he laughed pathetically. "I almost killed him … I actually almost killed the boy I promised to protect with my life," Obito said as he looked at a picture of team Minato, taken not too long ago.

Obito remembered the day that old team Minato went to a rescue mission. It was during Naruto's chuunin exams, the village got attacked and the third Hokage lost his life. Sasuke, the apprentice of Orochimaru had been kidnapped, and they were sent to save him. It was the first assembling of team Minato after Rin's death. Obito was the one who had found Sasuke in Orochimaru's hide out, which was empty for the rest. He had found him inside of a capsule filled with purple water. He broke the glass open, causing the boy to fall out of it. He looked up at the ground and moved his fingers slowly, before finally looking up at Obito. His sharingan was activated, causing Obito to look surprised. He then wrapped his jacket around Sasuke and titled him up. Obito had pitied Sasuke a lot during that time. The village was afraid of him, and saw him as a betrayer. He had no family , no siblings, no friends. Obito had promised himself, that he would protect this boy at all costs, not much later Minato assembled team Minato once again, only to introduce them to their new teammate: Uchiha Sasuke.

Years passed, and not even once was Obito able to protect Sasuke, except for that one and only time, during the rescue mission. It was always Sasuke who had protected him. He felt pathetic.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Obito to sigh.

"Shisui, I really don't feel like having you eating my entire fridge a-"

"TAKE THIS!" Obito got hit in his stomach, sending him flying across the room. "Now we are even!" Sasuke said, showing his fist somehow proudly.

"Aah, I really didn't sense any chakra .. You are strong.." Naruto said looking in awe. Obito opened his eyes, slightly in pain.

"Sasuke-kun?" He asked as he finally got up.

"Yeah, some shit happened, and we decided to blame it all on you," Sasuke said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah, and we found you should pay for it by letting us freeload here, only for tonight. If you don't mind of course," Naruto said while taking off his shoes and walking inside.

" Aah .. Not at all .. I –" Obito hissed slightly from the pain as he got up completely.

"I-?" Naruto questioned

"He wants to make us some tea, right?" Sasuke said as he went to sit before the fireplace, to warm himself up. A small silence filled the room. "That was a clue that I want tea, now," Sasuke said, turning his face towards Obito.

"Don't be rude, get it yourself!" Obito said, pointing an accusing finger towards Sasuke.

"You owe me," Sasuke said, turning his face back to the fire. Obito sighed, but smiled slightly as he went to the kitchen to make some tea.

You guys ate?" He asked.

"Depends on what you have?" Naruto said, as he turned his face towards the kitchen and then back at Sasuke, who also looked at the kitchen.

"I'm pretty much always hungry," Sasuke said, his face being too serious for what he said.

"I know .. You might have the biggest appetites ever, Kakashi is right .. That is no stomach, that is one black hole,"

"It needs food, so less talking and more giving me food!" Sasuke said, sounding slightly offended, making Naruto chuckle a little. He was being cute.

"I have soup … With chicken .. I think it is chicken," Obito said from the kitchen. Before serving them some . After their 'dinner' Obito cleaned up the dishes and when he returned he saw Sasuke sleeping on the rug, Obito smiled slightly and turned his face to Naruto, who looked at the fire.

"How are you doing?" Obito asked, remembering the boy just killed his first guy, that being a shinobis from the leave, though .. Also a traitor.

"Turned out to be a stalker … We also found the evidence .. A entire wall dedicated to Mr. teme over here," Naruto said. "Even I couldn't believe it," he added.

"Naruto, should I give you some advice? As your senior?" Obito asked, sitting next to Naruto.

"Obito-san .. You are not just my senior, you are like an older brother to me," Naruto said. Obito smiled slightly, though his expression turned serious quickly.

"Swallow it up .. Your emotions .. Your sadness for taking somebody's life. These people only pity you because they find you weak, emotionally not stable to handle the truth," Naruto's eyes looked surprised, somehow .. Shocked, hearing this so .. Harshly from Obito.

"Obito-san-"

"The truth is, this village isn't perfect and you know it. We kill, and everybody that kills is not an angel and has no place in heaven. Not only do we kill criminals who could have been a mother or a father, we kill people, people who know too much, our colleagues … We kill people we suspect, without evidence. Why? Because we want to protect. We want to protect the people close to us, important to us .. We only can protect them, by killing those who could harm them," Obito said. Naruto swallowed loudly.

"Thank you … Obito-san .. I will remember this," Naruto said, his eyes hardening themselves, so his sadness wouldn't show. Obito laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know this sounds hard, but when you see the people you are trying to protect, you know it is worth it," Obito said, Naruto turned his head towards the place Sasuke was sleeping, however he wasn't there anymore. His eyes widened, seeing the Uchiha's habit of rolling around in his sleep caused him to be only millimeters away from the fireplace.

"Well fuck!" Naruto hissed quickly jumping up and pulling the Uchiha back, maybe a little too hard. Sasuke's back pushed Naruto on the ground. The blond looked at the ceiling, mumbling a little 'auw'

"Are you alright?" Obito asked, looking oddly at Sasuke, who was a still sleeping.

"Yeah .. Yeah," Naruto muttered, suddenly feeling arms around his torso, and soon an head followed on his chest. He looked at Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully, even smiling slightly. Naruto let his head fall back on the ground. "Guess I am trapped now," He muttered, not even trying to get out of Sasuke's grip.

**Note: Thanks for reading, please leave a nice review If you liked it **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 "Uchiha meeting!" **

**Note: I made my deadline this time! Great isn't it! I really love the reviews and fan mails (on tumblr) from you all, it really makes me so happy. Thank you **

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Minato asked his son as he healed the blond's swollen cheek.

"What, you don't believe me?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes in a teenage way, receiving a small hit on the back of his head.

"Don't give me that attitude young man, I found it odd for you to trip and fall in such a way that only injured your cheek," Minato said.

"I should have gone to Sakura-chan with this, though .. She is training hard herself," Naruto muttered before taking a deep breath.

"So she hit you in the cheek?" Minato asked. Naruto looked at his father, it was no use to lie to his father about his injury, it was pretty obvious to begin with. Never hug a Uchiha, even if they are hugging you and you are only trying to protect them from rolling into a fire, they will still punch you in the face and call you a pervert.

"Sasuke**-kun** did,"

"-**kun**? What have I missed?" Minato asked, looking surprised. Naruto chuckled slightly, as he stood up.

"Nothing really," Naruto said. "Anyway dad, I could actually use your help, do you have some spare time?" Naruto asked, folding his arms as his father sighed.

"Depends on? How important is this?" Minato asked.

"Ero-sanin, has taught me some amazing jutsus, but there is this one jutsu, I created myself which I want to practice more, I hoped you could help me with it," Naruto said.

"In that case, why don't you join a training together with my team? Would that work with you?"

"Yes, I could use Kakashi –sensei's help too," Naruto said with a smile on his face, though suddenly the door of the office got smashed open.

"SEEENNSSEEEEIII!" Obito shouted, his breath heavy as if he had run a marathon. "SENSEI, WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN!" He shouted closing the door behind him, and barricading it with everything he saw.

"What happened?!" Minato asked as he stood up. Obito took Minato's chair and placed it in front of the door.

"Remember when I said that Sasuke wasn't home, yeah .. He had moved without telling us anything! So Kakashi and I followed him this morning, only to see what he was hiding and-" The door got smashed open, all the furniture that was barricading the door broke in two pieces.

"KONOYAAARROOO!" Sasuke shouted, jumping on Obito's back, putting his hands on Obito's mouth so he was unable to talk, he then pushed Obito over his shoulder on the ground. Both Minato and Naruto closed their eyes, though when they didn't hear Obito's skull break open they opened their eyes again, only to see Obito using his eye powers to escape.

"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed, balling a fist. "This time I am going to kill him for sure!" Sasuke hissed a dark chakra appearing around him, causing his hair to go in every direction. Naruto quickly took a couple of steps back, until his back hit the wall.

"SENSEI!" Obito shouted, appearing behind Minato, and wrapping his arms around him, "I AM GONNA TAKE YOU TO MY DIMENSION!"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Sasuke shouted, running straight towards Minato.

"GUY WAIT!" Minato shouted.

"STTTOOPP ITT!" Naruto shouted as he appeared between Obito and Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke and Obito both by the arm and turning them around so they both fell towards the wall. Sasuke managed to land on his feet, while Obito hit the wall. Minato took a relieved breath as he had teleported on the other side of the room.

"Good job Naruto, my office Is okay," Minato said, causing Obito to stand up in a offended way.

"OFFICE! WHAT ABOUT HIM ALMOST REBUILDING MY FACE!" Obito shouted pointing at Sasuke.

"I AM STILL GOING TO IF YOU WOULDN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke hissed, balling a fist again.

"Lower that fist now," Minato said, giving him a strict look. Sasuke hissed before turning his face to another direction. Minato sighed, Sasuke sure as hell did recover again, "Now tell me what is going on?" Minato asked, looking quit pissed.

"I can explain," Kakashi said, who was suddenly in the room, though both Naruto and Minato already sensed him, but that was different for the two Uchiha's .

"TELL HIM KAKASHI, I AM HOLDING THIS DEMON BACK!" Obito shouted, literally jumping on Sasuke.

"So it turned out Sasuke has moved to a unpleasant place, the east side near the border of the fire country,"

"In the ghetto's?!" Naruto asked.

"YOU TWO FUCKERS! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing Obito by his arm and pushing him against the wall. Obito moaned from the pain.

"Help .. Please?" Obito asked, as Sasuke was about to break his arm.

"TEAM MINATO, SIT DOWN!" Minato shouted, feeling like a kindergarten teacher.

"Does that also count for me?" Kakashi asked, but got only an angry look from Minato, he sighed and sat in between Obito and Sasuke.

"I thought I had a team made out of grown-ups, but I guess I was wrong," Minato said, and took a deep breath. "Now explain to me what happened," Minato said, but then all three started talking at the same time, Obito and Sasuke shouting, while Kakashi just talked normal, but nobody could hear him.

"SHUT UP!" Minato shouted. "Sasuke, your first,"

"WHY IS HE FIRST!" Obito shouted.

"Because I am not a failure, failure!" Sasuke hissed and then looked at Minato. "I have privacy alright! These two bastards were spying on me! So I only have the right to kill them," Sasuke said.

"No you don't , they are your teammates," Minato said and looked at Obito.

"We were only concerned. He moved, didn't tell us a thing, and now he lives in the ghettos,"

"It isn't a ghetto!" Sasuke hissed.

"The east side is a ghetto, Sasuke," Naruto interrupted .

"Anyway, he is living in this crappy building, it doesn't even have a bathroom," Obito said, while Kakashi nodded.

"I do have a bathroom, it is only out-of-order, I will let somebody fix that …" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it turns out that he is going to this hot spring, he is allowed to go in there for free, though this old creep is peaking on him and he knows it, but it doesn't bother him because he can wash up there for free," Kakashi said.

"Izuna is right, you are a wh-" Obito got hit by both Kakashi and Sasuke this time.

"Nobody told me that you moved," Minato said, looking at Naruto.

"I did mention it … I think," Naruto said, looking back at the three students, sitting on the ground.

"I could help you find an apartment in Konoha, I could even help you move. Anyway, what was the reason why you moved. Was your old house filled with too many memories? "Minato asked, his voice sounding calm and caring again. Sasuke lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes.

" It is none of your business," he said. Minato frowned.

"Sasuke," he said with a strict voice, causing everybody to be death silence.

"I didn't need your help, I could handle it by myself," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke.." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

"You are living in the east district, how could you think you can handle this alone? You ended up in the worse place ever, where even I don't have authority over," Minato said.

"Tch, so what?! I can perfectly handle myself there, I don't need your help!" Sasuke said.

"Attitude young man! I want you to pack your stuff and get out there by noon!" Minato said, Obito and Kakashi both swallowed, Minato never shouted like that, even Naruto had to get use to this new side. Sasuke looked at Minato, his angry look turned even angrier, if looks could kill Minato might have been dead by now.

"You can't tell me what to do," Sasuke said, as he stood up from the ground. "For your information, I am 18, I am legally an adult, I don't have to listen to you," Sasuke said. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care if you are 18 or 30 years old, I am still your sensei," Minato said.

"You are my sensei, not my father, so don't stick your nose in matters that has nothing to do with you," Sasuke said.

"You are going too far now, I can handle your bitch ass attitude, but this is my dad you are talking to, so show some respect!" Naruto said, taking a step forwards, though Minato stuck his arm out as a sign for Naruto to stay where he was. Naruto looked at his father and then back towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't make me repeat myself, you either listen to me, or no longer be my student,"

"Tch, you think you can scare me by taking me out of your team? So be it!" Sasuke said. "I hated your principles anyway!" He shouted as he walked out of the door, slamming the remains of the door behind him. Minato looked angry, and for a moment everybody was quiet.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm glad you are a teenager that hasn't got to the independence state," Minato said. "You think he will be back? Maybe I was a little too harsh?" Minato muttered as he took his chair to sit down again.

"You two haven't fought for like .. Two years, he must be in some kind of mess, taking it out on you," Obito said, looking concerned. "I'm worried, I bet that old bastard of a hot spring owner has hundreds of pictures of Sasu naked."

"And we didn't even heard his reason .." Minato sighed.

"Great job Hokage, so what is next?" Kakashi asked, clapping his hand in a sarcastic way.

Sasuke walked angrily through the streets of Konoha, people looked up strangely at him, this dark aura around him made him look very dangerous, so people kept their distance from him. Sasuke stopped walking and took a deep breath. He looked around him, his feet lead him to the Uchiha district, he caught himself coming more often to the Uchiha district. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as he saw a familiar person leaning against a tree. He walked towards it, putting his hands on his hips as he was blocking the person's sun.

"Hey, are you having fun sun bathing? Because I am pretty sure that you can't afford to waste time like this, especially not with a war coming up," Sasuke said, causing Itachi to smile, but he did not open his eyes.

"I knew you were heading this way. Nah Sasuke-kun, have you ever tried taking a nap in a beautiful day like this one, it is worth it," Itachi said. Sasuke looked at the sky and then back at Itachi.

"I am not lazy,"

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy beautiful days like today," Itachi said.

"Itachi-niisan!"

Sasuke face looked like as if he had something sour in his mouth.

"Oh, look at that, arrogant bastard is here too," Izuna said as he placed a hand on his hip. Sasuke turned his face around, not even bothering to greet Izuna. Thunder was seen between them. Itachi quickly stood up, sensing the uncomfortable tense.

"What is it Izuna-kun?" Itachi said.

"Aah, Fugaku-sama has planned an emergency meeting for the clan. He expects you there in less than 10 minutes. We are going to talk about the war strategies, so please be on time ," Izuna said, bowing his head as he wanted to leave. "I have to inform nii-sama and Obito-san as well, would you be to kind and get Shisui to come on your way to the meeting?" Izuna asked.

"Sure thing, Sasuke you should come too, you are an Uchiha after all," Itachi said.

"I doubt he is allowed to come, it is for Sharingan users only, you know .. Bloodline and stuff, I am sorry though, maybe next time," Izuna said, giving Sasuke an arrogant look.

"Owh .. I didn't know, thanks for informing me," Itachi said. Izuna nodded.

"Well Sasu**gay**, until we meet again," Izuna said, causing Sasuke gaze to turn even darker.

"I hope your pronunciation would improve by then, oh .. But I am not sure if dead people can talk. Well, see you on the battlefield," Sasuke said. Izuna hissed, wanted to say something back, but Itachi signed for him to leave.

"Hnn .. I am sure I can get you in, would you come?" Itachi said, once Izuna was out of their view.

"No, I really don't care," Sasuke muttered, turning his head around.

"I see, then I can't force you, though remember that if somebody would randomly opposite the leaders, even a main branch person .. That somebody will follow the consequences." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke from the edge of his eye before taking his leave. Sasuke sighed.

"This meeting is very un-expected… " Obito said as he looked at Shisui, who sat next to him. He nodded.

"I doubt it is something good," He admitted as he saw that most Uchiha's managed to attend. All having the Sharingan. The leaders of the clan arrived and sat down, there were 5 of them, all being famous for their eyes power, but still none of them were able to control the mangekyou sharingan, like the next generation of leaders could. Everybody was quit the instance the leaders sat down. Though Fugaku stood up, explaining the situation Konoha was in, and then explaining the strategy that the leaders have thought off.

"Wait, but if luring them out and attacking them all at once would work in our advantage, how would we be able to lure them out?"

Itachi, who sat just right behind his father, narrowed his eyes, what was his father possibly thinking about?

"We use the non-sharing users to lure them out, their chakra is still similar to those with Sharingan, so nobody can tell who has or hasn't the Sharingan," Fugaku said. Obito's eyes widened, as he looked around him. Shisui, lowered his head, and Izuna looked worried. Madara however, just had his normal look on his face.

"The lower branches …. Sasuke – kun.." Obito whispered as he suddenly stood up.

"You can't!" He shouted, causing everybody to look shocked at him. "You can't do that, these people, they have lives too, they are not tools, they have people who love them too! You can't … You can't kill them!" Obito shouted, as he balled a fist and looked at the ground.

"Obito, how dare you be so disrespectful!" One of Fugaku's advisers shouted.

"B-but .. Guys! You are with me aren't you! Right?!" Obito shouted, looking at Shisui, who still had his glare on the ground. He turned his face towards Izuna, who bit his bottom lip and looked away from Obito.

" … Madara?!" Obito asked. Madara turned his face towards Obito.

"Stop making a scene just because you are in love with a lower branch, this is war. In the time of my grandfather they killed the children who were not able to activate the Sharingan. They were just mouths to feed, but with no particular purpose," Madara said. Obito eyes filled themselves with tears.

"Still … I don't care .. I don't care, we still can't do this!" Obito shouted. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He added.

The other leaders stood up in rage. "Capture that disrespectful fool!" He shouted causing the guard to stand up and run up to Obito. Obito quickly closed his eyes and tried to protect his face with his arms, though he heard some yelps and moans, causing him to open his eyes, only to see a person, wearing a black cloak in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the guards on the ground, they were not dead, they just couldn't move, as if they were paralyzed. Obito looked back at the person in front of him, who took off the hoody, revealing the chicken butt hair style.

"Sasuke-kun!" Obito said in shock.

"Yeah … I had a foreboding feeling that you would get yourself in a mess … Again," Sasuke said.

"What did you do to our guards!"

"Don't worry, this is temporary, though .. I could make it permanent," Sasuke said revealing his fingers where lighting appeared.

"I mixed up their nerve system, causing them to be paralyzed for a couple of hours, " Sasuke said, smirking slightly as he looked into the eyes of Uchiha Fugaku, who frowned, not even slightly impressed.

"Impressive," Shisui commented, nodding his head.

"Hnn .. How did you get in? I had a barrier around this building," Madara asked, also not looking impressed at all.

"I deactivated it," Sasuke said, looking at Madara from the corner of his eye. Madara smirked.

"Hnn, not so bad after all … " He admitted.

"Sneaking in a meeting not meant for you is strictly forbidden, even the Hokage isn't allowed to do that. What makes you think you can do whatever you please?" Fugaku question, looking at Sasuke as if he was a dirty cockroach. Sasuke eyes darkened, something that didn't go unnoticed in the room.

"Save your breath, Fugaku, I am not here to opposite your plan, nor am I here to be in your way." Sasuke said, placing his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Like I said, I was just having a foreboding feeling. Let's go, Obito," Sasuke said as he walked towards the door.

"Stop you damn arrogant brat!" Fugaku shouted, hitting his fist on a table. Sasuke stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around to look at Fugaku. "How dare you, a savage of a child interrupt my meeting, showing your face filled with dirt and lies in front of me and now turning his dirty back on me!" Fugaku shouted.

"If it gives you such a hard time seeing me, you should just close your eyes," Sasuke said. Fugaku hissed frustrated.

"I should have you killed .. No .. I should have you killed a long time ago! You and that meddlesome fool of a Mito!" Fugaku shouted. Sasuke suddenly stiffened, turning his face around to look at Fugaku. His eyes were big, dark, and had a pshyco look in them, causing Fugaku to take a step back.

"What did you say about lady Mito?" Sasuke questioned, turning around completely and leaning his head to the left. A dark chakra appeared around him, causing everybody to look shocked. Sasuke took a step towards the leaders.

"Attack him! Kill him!" Somebody shouted not far from Fugaku. A few Uchiha's started attacking the raven, though he disappeared in front of them. Suddenly every one of the guards got knocked out. One getting his head hit by the wall. The other getting kicked straight in the guts, sending him flaying. Sasuke appeared a meter in front of Fugaku, who looked suddenly scared, an emotion nobody believed the clan leader owned .

"Nobody .. Nobody ever badmouths lady Mito in front of me. Even if it is my friend, my child, or even my own father," Sasuke said. As he grabbed his Kusanagi, ready to cut Fugaku in two for what he had said. Though suddenly a yellow flash was seen, and Sasuke was pushed back. He tried to stipple against the grip, not even realizing who was having a hold of him.

"LET GO OF ME,I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke shouted, looking straight into the blue eyes of the fourth Hokage, who was trying to hold him back, gently, so he wouldn't hurt the already angry raven.

"Sasuke, calm down, take a deep breath-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted as he took a step back, and covered his ears with his hands. The dark chakra becoming even bigger.

"Calm down! You are making a scene," Minato said, as he grabbed Sasuke wrist.

"SHUT UP I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted, as he suddenly got smacked in the face. His face turning the other way as a result. His eyes widened, as the chakra around him decreased fast until it disappeared .

"I told you to calm down," Minato said. A silence filled the room, as Sasuke placed his fingers on his red cheek. It hurt. He looked up at Minato, who then turned around towards Fugaku. Itachi was standing in front of his Father, he probably jumped in the moment Sasuke reached for his blade. Fugaku appeared behind his son, looking at Minato, who narrowed his eyes lightly.

"My deepest apologies for my student, I will make sure this wouldn't happen again," Minato said, bowing deeply. Sasuke's eyes widened, filling themselves with rage again.

"Why … WHY IS THE HOKAGE LOWERING HIS HEAD FOR A SCUMBAG LIKE HIM! YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG, WHY ARE YOU LOWERING YOUR PRIDE!" Sasuke shouted, though a hand reached the back of his head and forced him to bow.

"You should lower your head for your reckless actions!" Minato said with a strict tone. "Apologies .. now," Minato said, causing Sasuke to hiss.

"My apologies …" He whispered.

"What did you say?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke bit his lower lip. Repeating himself once more. Fugaku smirked slightly as he then looked at Minato.

"Minato-san, your student is reckless, I should have him killed for this, sneaking in a private meeting, attacking my guards and raising his fist to the leaders, and you couldn't do anything against it, since he is carrying the Uchiha name, making him none of your business," Fugaku said.

"I am well aware of his flaws. Sasuke has recently lost an important person in his life, and it is hard for him to control his hatrad, so I am asking you, as the fourth Hokage, to see this one through. I will make sure I punish him in your behave and not let him trouble you ever again," Minato said, still bowing.

"The Hokage shouldn't lower his pride for the sake of one life that isn't even worth living. Though since you decided to do so I will, just for this time, accept your request," Fugaku said.

"Thank you very much," Minato said. "Obito, Sasuke, we are leaving . Now." Minato said as he turned around. Obito nodded, putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and he guided the younger Uchiha out of the building.

"Minato-san!" Fugaku shouted out, causing Minato to stop in front of the door. "Why would you actually go so far for a disgrace like him?" Fugaku questioned.

" It is funny how people can grow attached to other people. Sasuke is a difficult one, isn't he? He might be disrespectful, and nothing like Obito or Kakashi. However-" Minato turned around, looking the clan leader straight in the eyes, with a serious , somehow cold expression.

"Sasuke is my discipline, and I won't allow you to lay a finger on him," Minato said. Fugaku narrowed his eyes . "I will take my leave now," Minato said as he turned around and disappeared.

Sitting in front of Minato, Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground, and his head bowed. Minato looked at him. Sasuke didn't need to look up to know that Minato was looking at him with his disapproved, disappointed yet strict look.

"Sasuke, look at me," Minato said, Sasuke carefully raised his look from the ground to Minato's eyes, just like he predicted he was met with 'the look'. He lowered his eyes again, letting them wander on the desk. "Sasuke," Minato said, more as a warning. Sasuke looked back in Minato's eyes. An awkward silence appeared. Minato sighed and leaned his head on his hands, before looking back up. "Tell me," Minato said.

".. Tell you what?" Sasuke whispered. "How I ended up almost killing the leaders, just because I can't control myself .. I fucked up, I know," Sasuke added.

"You did, I thought we had been through this .. Though, having seen you almost lose control back there, made me realize that you never got the chance to mourn Mito-sama's death," Minato said, Sasuke let his eyes drift off back to the desk. "I should have known sooner, she meant a lot to you and instead of mourning her death you acted like nothing has ever happened," Minato added and took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I want you to tell me everything that goes on with you, I am your sensei," Minato said, his eyes looked slightly pitiful at Sasuke. "Though being just your sensei isn't probably enough, is it?" Minato asked.

"You're wrong … " Sasuke whispered, finally looking up at Minato, eyes filled with tears, but he didn't let any of them escape. "I don't have a father, or anything like that .. But I got you, my sensei, who unlike my biological dad, believes in me. You took me in as your student the time I was thinking about going rogue. You always supported me, and made me feel less like a tool and more like a human. Nobody has ever done that to me … You mean a lot to me, I never want to bother you with it since you have your hands full," Sasuke said, his eyes back on the table. He was to ashamed to look at his sensei, though suddenly he felt arms wrapped around him. His eyes widened, as Minato stood next to him and hugged him.

"You are never a bother to me, you are like a son to me," Minato said as he let go of Sasuke. Sasuke looked still slightly surprised. " Naruto, Obito, Kakashi and you mean the word to me, and you guys know that," Minato added, with a small smile.

Naruto slightly smiled, leaning against the wall, while he was able to see his father and Sasuke from the broken door. Obit and Kakashi just walked towards the Office, being able to catch the last bits of the conversation

"Aaaah, you mean that?!" Obito said as he walked inside the office, Naruto and Kakashi on both a side of him . "group hug!" He said as he wrapped an arm around Minato and Sasuke.

"Let go of-"

"I am joining in!" Naruto said excited as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke and his dad.

"I guess I have nothing to lose, except for my dignity," Kakashi said as he joined the hug.

"Aaah, isn't this nice," Minato said and chuckled slightly.

"Whose hand is touching my butt?" Sasuke questioned, causing everybody to stay quiet.

"I am … Soft butt .." Kakashi said.

"Remove your hand .. Now." Sasuke hissed, breaking the hug.

"It is nice to see everything is settled," Obito said, though Minato looked at Sasuke, raising his eyebrow .

"You still have one hour before noon ," he said, looking at the clock.

"You're kidding?" Sasuke asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"No, one hour to pack your stuff and get out of there, you should hurry if you are late I will make your life a hell," Minato said, smiling like a devil.

"Don't worry, Kakashi and I can help out," Obito said.

"Anyway, what was your reason for moving?" Naruto asked, causing everybody to be quiet. Sasuke looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah … I guess I can't keep it a secret any longer, well … There were these things .. Called 'bills'. Yeah .. These 'bills' are quiet .. Complicated, and I ended up, throwing them away .. So I got set out of the house because I hadn't paid these 'bills' and so they sold the house … I ended up living in the east because that thing 'bills' doesn't really bother you that much .. Except for the rent .. But I think I am close In figuring out how to actually pay that,"

"Is this for real?" Kakashi asked looking at Minato.

"Hey! I never had to bother paying bills! Lady Mito managed all of that," Sasuke muttered.

"I should teach Naruto how to pay bills before I die .. Seeing the divested effects it had on you .. " Minato muttered. "Though don't worry, I will teach you all that when you are settled in the guestroom, we will find an apartment for you soon enough," Minato said.

**Review please ^^ Please note my lack off time, and sleep, but I couldn't let you guys down, so I pushed myself into finishing this. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (+Bonus !)**

**"So I am starting my chapter with a big bonus! The text below are just things that were in my mind, see them as things that when on before the real plot. I found it a pity to not do anything with this inspiration, and I found not much of use to realllyyy use it in the plot. So I used them as a bonus, also because I have been very bssy lately and I am deeply sorry.**

**Bonus 1 !**

"Are you keeping your stuff in the boxes?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the boxes in the guestroom, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, though the Uzumaki's senses where better than that. One of the boxes opened, revealing Sasuke. He had hit the lit open with his foot, while he was holding a manga in his one hand and a torch in the other.

" What if?" He asked. Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the door. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a towel was wrapped around his shoulder, catching the water that was dripping off his hair. "I am going to move soon anyway, so why bother?" Sasuke said, hiding his face behind his manga again.

'Teme, get out of that box, don't you have training or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, you go, I am in the middle of something," Sasuke said, signing with his hand that Naruto has to go away. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Is it your favourite character again? Or .. How do you call it .. Your OTP?"

"Shut up, Usuratonkachi. Everything from your mouth sounds lame!" Sasuke hissed.

"I am right, aren't I? Are the two having a hard time again?"

"You don't get it, this is passion between people! Art! This is what you call a real story! The emotions and art, and the dialog makes it all just perfect!" Sasuke said, looking up from his manga. Naruto chuckled as he titled Sasuke out of the box.

"What are, you- Usuratonkachi, let go of me. You are making my cloths wet!" Sasuke groaned.

"Enough Manga for you," Naruto said as he threw Sasuke on the bed with him. Sasuke hit Naruto in the guts with his elbow, so Naruto was force to let go of him.

"Damn you, Uzumaki!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto laughed, even though he received a quit painful hit. He grabbed Sasuke manga and turned around, so he could see where it was about.

"Hnn .. This looks like academy, but than for older people," Naruto said, going through the pages.

"It is called a high school!" Sasuke hissed as he tried to grab his manga back.

"Hnn .. High school?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, this is a universe about intelligence. There is no such thing as chakra, or shinobis. Though just like here there a wars, but they are fought by armies and weapons," Sasuke said as he finally managed to get his manga back.

"Ah, that sounds weird,"

"Not really, people our age mostly still go to school, they have subject in school, like chemistry and biology. I wonder where I would be good at if I went to a high school," Sasuke said, smiling somehow pitifully at the manga before putting it back. Naruto looked at him, and got slightly up.

"I guess you would be good in every subject, well .. At least be average. If chemistry is anything like your knowledge for poisons you would nail that subject, and if biology if it is anything like your knowledge for plants and the human body, I think you would be pretty good at that too, not to forget that your history knowledge would score the highest of all," Naruto said with a smile. "But I know one thing you would suck at .. Making friends!" Naruto said and chuckled. Sauske threw a pillow at him, but smiled.

"I wonder where you would be good at," Sasuke asked.

"I'm bad at studying, I am glad it mostly stopped in academy. If I had to continue studying I would be bad at most things, I would probably be average at history, but that with my dad's help. I would mostly get caught for cheating, and I would probably be the worse student," Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

"I agree with that, but you would rule with presentation, and you would probably be good in public speaking, probably win several prices for that. Also I believe you would be good in most subject that included your creativity. You would be good in handcraft and art class, though .. Gymnastics would be your favourite, you would be the captain of most sport teams, and win most games," Sasuke said, showing some pages about the subject he just mentioned. Naruto laughed.

"Hey boys," Minato said leaning against the door, folding his arms.

"Hey dad," Naruto said as he got up from the bed.

'You, wear a shirt. Sasuke I need you together with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sensei in my office." Minato said. Sasuke stood up and nodded. "Though, before all of that ..You two should eat something. I will be in my office now, don't forget what I just assigned you two," Minato said with a small smile before he disappeared.

"Freeloader is cooking," Naruto said getting out of the room. He grabbed a shirt from his closet.

* * *

**Bonus 2**

Later that day team Minato was training on the fields. Obito was watching at the two other members carefully.

"Lightning blade!" Kakashi shouted as his hand with lightning around it hit the shield made of chakra again. He jumped back and took a deep breath. The shield disappeared again, both Sasuke and him were panting.

"How is it going?" Kakashi asked.

"Still not good enough, do it again!" Sasuke said making himself ready to make another shield.

"Right, here I come!" Kakashi said repeating his attack for the 10th time. He ran towards Sasuke hitting the shield with his hand, once again jumping away . Sasuke was pushed at least 10 meters behind, but he still managed to keep the shield, which then disappeared again.

"Ready?!" Kakashi asked as he performed another lightning blade. Sasuke was panting heavily as he nodded.

"Hai!" He said activating the same shield again. Kakashi ran once again towards him, his hand this time piercing through the shield that shattered. Sasuke's eyes widened, so did Kakashi's as he felt his finger tops piercing through his teammates flesh. He couldn't stop. Though suddenly Sasuke disappeared in front of him. Kakashi's lightning blade hit a three trunk. His eyes were still looking shocked as he could feel blood dripping from his fingertips. He eyes looked shocked as he looked at the blood liquid on his hands. His body slightly started trembling.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke panted he stood behind Kakashi, his hand covering the wound on his left upper arm.

"Sasuke, are you alright?!" Obito asked as he ran towards them.

"I am .. But Kakashi is .." Obito looked up from Sasuke to Kakashi, who was trying to calm himself down.

"Kakashi?" Obito said as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"DON'T!" Kakashi shouted as he fell through his knees, still looking shocked at the blood on his hand.

"Kakashi…" Obito said as he looked at Sasuke and then back at Kakashi. He knelt next to his team mate and tried to calm him down. Sasuke turned his gaze to the ground, maybe he should have let Kakashi attack him with his lightning blade, just to check how strong his shield has gotten. He swallowed as he remembered the story of Rin. The old team mate of team Minato, who died during the war. She let het self get killed by Kakashi's .. Lighting blade. Kakashi stood up, apologizing form his sudden outburst. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and then let his eyes fall back on the ground.

"Hey! What is going on!"

"We heard shouting!" Sasuke looked up at the two members of team 7. Sakura and Naruto both ran towards them, looking slightly worried.

"Some pretty good sparring going on here, hahaha! Nothing to worry about really!" Obito said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kakashi-sensei .. Are you alright?" Naruto asked, looking from Obito to Kakashi. Kakashi did not say a thing as he turned his face towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you are wounded," Sakura noticed. "Let me take a look at your wound," she said as she hissed slightly in pain. It looked bad.

"It looks worse than it feels," Sasuke said, but hissed as he felt a finger press against his wound.

"Don't be acting all tuff with me," she said and laughed a little. "Accident are common during training, I have healed Naruto several times with his training program, "she said as he started healing the wound. "You are lucky I was nearby, I am originally assigned a mission to go to," Sakura said.

"A mission?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto, who smiled at him friendly.

"Yeah, Kankuro , the brother of the fourth Kazekage has fallen ill, we are not sure what it is. Konoha can't afford to send Tsunade-sama, so that is the reason why I will be going there. I will be escorted by two other shinobi's, though this is my first mission without team 7, so I am slightly nervous," she said.

"I am sure you will be fine!" Obito said. Sakura smiled and thanked him, she grabbed some bandage and wrapped it around Sasuke's upper arm.

"It should be fine now," she said as she turned around to the others. 'I am taking my leave now, good luck," Sakura said as she waved at them and ran away.

"So, now Sakura is gone could I ask why Kakashi-sensei was using his lightning blade on Sasuke?" Naruto didn't looked at either Kakashi or Sasuke when he asked.

"How did you-?"

"I could tell by the wound," Naruto interrupted Sasuke, finally turning his face towards them.

"I was trying to master a jutsu, it didn't work out. It broke, but I managed to get away without big consequences," Sasuke answered. Naruto looked at Sasuke. His eyes seeming to judge him slightly. Sasuke turned his face in a naïve way, though Naruto's 'look' won.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked you to attack me, knowing .. The past," Sasuke said, choosing his words carefully for the first time of his life.

"It isn't your fault, even now, years later, I still think about Rin when I attack with my lightning blade. But feeling my teammates blood once again on my fingers made me loose it completely," Kakashi said.

"But that is fine, because shit happens. That is why we are a team, we support each other!" Obito said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke and Kakashi. "Speaking of supporting each other. Hey Sasuke, I just remembered that you could actually life with me in my apartment-' Both Kakashi and Sasuke pushed Obito aside and started walking away.

"W-wait what about you not wanting to be a bother to Minato-sensei!" Obito said as he looked somehow desperate.

"Yeah about that," Sasuke said, looking at Kakashi.

'Well my neighbour moved, so the apartment next door is free," Kakashi said.

"And your apartment is barley big enough to fit you in it, let stand both of us. What where you planning, sleeping in the same bed?" Sasuke asked.

"That was …. Exactly what I was thinking," Obito muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Chapter 28 "The snake sannin's discipline"**

"So my team has not come back, neither has my back up team," Minato said, having his hands in his hair. He took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke. "What to do? What to do?" He said as Sasuke raised his shoulders.

"Who were in your back-up team?" Sasuke questioned.

"My son, and my teacher, they both insisted to go," Minato said.

"They have put you in a tight spot, though .. Sakura is a teammate of Naruto, you should have known," Sasuke said.

"Two people from the foundation should have escorted her, but not one of them have reported yet,"

"You think something happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I know something happened, I am sure Orochimaru is behind it," Minato said.

"I thought you two agreed to a certain date to start the war," Sasuke said. Minato stayed quiet for a little while. He took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, you are the snake sannin's discipline, do you believe he would keep his word about a certain date?" Minato asked. Sasuke eyes darkened a little.

"Even though Orochimaru is a sneaky guy, I believe he could be also a man of his words," Sasuke said. Minato turned his chair around, so he could look outside the window. "Though, he would be sneaky enough not to be the one who attacks, he would have somebody else do that dirty work for him," Sasuke added.

"Like that person who attacked during the sealing?" Minato asked.

"Yes that puppeteer," Sasuke said.

"I am going to send another squad out," Minato said as he stood up and got a few maps out of his drawer.

"Sensei, send me, I am a one man squad and able to travel fast-"

"I can't send you as a solo," Minato said as he went through some papers. "But I need fast travellers," he said as he stopped going through the pages. His eyes widened as he looked outside the window again.

"I can sense them," Minato said, his eyes filled with concern all of the sudden.

"What is wrong, sensei!" Sasuke said sensing the uncomfortable tense.

"Something is off," he said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he suddenly ran out of the office. He jumped off the stairs and ran straight to the gate. Arriving there his eyes widened as he could see the blond from a distance.

"NARUTOO!" He shouted, he suddenly stopped running, seeing a worn out Naruto, supporting Sakura, who was on the edge of fainting. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, as he quickly ran towards them.

"What happened!" He asked, right now they had gotten the attention of most of the villagers, that were looking in shock.

"Sasuke ..-kun," Sakura slightly opened her eyes, but they quickly fell back down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Save her, Sasuke save her!" Naruto shouted desperately. Sasuke looked at Sakura, for a moment his mind was blurred. What the hell was Naruto talking about? What the hell was happening? Though as quick as Sasuke was, he figured out that something might have happened to the pink haired girl. Sasuke quickly supported Sakura and laid her down on the ground. He listened to her heart, only to realize it was pumping too fast.

"Sakura, Sakura listen to me! You have to stay awake, despite the pain!" Sasuke said, smacking her on her cheek so she would open her eyes. She tried to tell that she could not breath, but her body was so weakened that she could barely move her lips. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and made cuts through her arms. She cried out from pain, and even tried to get away, though Sasuke didn't allowed her to move away from him, what resulted in hurting her even more.

"What are you doing!" Naruto shouted, looking angry. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar and pulled him up from the ground so he was on an eyelevel.

"Let go!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Naruto's wrists.

"You are hurting her even more!" He shouted.

"I am trying to save her! Now stay back!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly somebody was pulling Naruto back, forcing him to let go of Sasuke.

"Naruto, he knows Sakura got poisoned, he is trying to detect where the poisoned entered her bloodline," the calm voice of Jiraiya said. He was also worn out and looked like one big mess .

"For now, let me heal both your injuries," Minato said suddenly appearing behind both Jiraiya and Naruto.

"It can wait!" Naruto hissed.

"I can't," His father said, pushing Naruto on the ground, so he could start with the burn spot on his son's back. Naruto hissed as he sat into a sitting position and looked at Sasuke still cutting in Sakura.

"Hang in there!" Sasuke said as he started to look a little desperate. Suddenly his eyes widened as he bit his thumb a summoned a snake that was long a thin. It went through the cut, inside Sakura. The girl started screaming even louder, and tried to get away, but Sasuke pushed her back on the ground. He summoned another snake, this one Naruto knew.

"Lord Sasuke what are you orders," the snake asked.

"Antidotes," Sasuke said as he started mumbling a few names of material that would probably from a right antidotes. The snake nodded and started glowing slightly. He then nodded as a sign that he succeeded making the antidotes inside his body.

"Now, inject her with it," Sasuke ordered.

"This antidotes will hurt, I am afraid she would die from the impact," the snake said. Sasuke hissed. As he stuck out his arm.

"Inject it in me-"

"But lord,"

"No buts, just do it!" Sasuke shouted, the snake didn't hesitate. He bit Sasuke's wrist, though Sasuke didn't scream, even though a burning sensation went through his arm.

"I see, so you are softening the impact on her, by letting the hurtful substance go through you first, only the fine substance will be left for her. It would take longer, but she would be able to survive, well thought my lord," Minato thought, looking somehow proud. Sasuke eyes softened a little. The long thin snakes disappeared, and the other one let go of Sasuke's wrist. The raven whipped away some sweat from his forehead. Sakura eyes opened, and she quickly got up. She looked confused around her, only to realise what had happened.

"You are going to be fine," Sasuke said. He looked around, seeing Naruto run towards them and kneeling next to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!-"

"I'm fine Naruto .. Thank you .. for saving me back there," Sakura said. "And thank you, for saving me here," she added, smiling kindly. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun . .. Thank you, Thank you so much!" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked slightly surprised, but smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around the blond.

"You big baby," he muttered, pushing himself out of Naruto's grip.

"To think I thought there was no way to save her .. The discipline of Orochimaru has proved me wrong. Well … I guess I should have known," Jiraiya said as he looked at Minato.

"What exactly happened?" Minato asked.

"Not a nice story … They murdered the two ANBU, the rogue ninja from the sand, the one with the puppets. They attacked her, we made it just in time, but it seems he had a friend with clay bombs. They called themselves the Akatsuki. Not sure what that is. I went behind the bomber. Naruto managed to get Sakura away from the puppeteer. Seems he has poisoned her with some serious poison." Jiraiya explained. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Akatsuki he," he said. Naruto supported Sakura as Sasuke told them to both go to the hospital to check their injuries. The snake besides Sasuke looked at the raven.

"My lord," he said. Sasuke didn't look at him though he continued talking. "Why would you go so far to save that girl? You never bother saving people who are no use to you?" The snake asked. A small silence appeared before Sasuke sighed.

"Because he asked me to save his friend," Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The snake whispered, looking at the blond's back. He then disappeared.

"That was some good work!" Jiraiya suddenly said, hitting Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke did not react on Jiraiya. He turned his face, giving him an emotionless glare before turning his head to Minato.

"Who was behind it?" Sasuke asked.

"The one who created that poison?" Jiraiya asked.

"No," Sasuke said, balling a fist, "The one who injured Naruto, who was it?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning into the Sharingan. Minato narrowed his eyes slightly, his expression was serious. He knew that look on Sasuke's face all too well, and he didn't like it.

"An organisation, calling themselves the Akatsuki, they work with Oorchimaru. It was a blond man with clay bombs, going by the name Deidara and the puppeteer," Jiraiya said.

"Akatsuki uh, that is fine … I will kill every one of them, starting with those two," Sasuke said a dark chakra appearing around him, suddenly he got hit on the back of his head, causing the chakra to disappear. Minato looked slightly confused as he turned his head to Jiraiya, who had hit Sasuke on the back of his head. Sasuke rubbed his head before turning his face towards Jiraiya.

"Don't be ridiculous boy, why would you actually go all crazy on them. Could it be …" Jiraiya looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "You have a crush on Naruto!? " he said a smirk appearing on his face. Sasuke eyes widened as he took a step back.

"No way!" He shouted, in his surprise he hear the voice of Minato joining him. He turned his head to look at Minato's disapproving face.

"What! Naruto is way too young to have such a strong feelings for somebody!" Minato said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And who would have a crush on such a usuratonkachi as him, no way!" Sasuke said, feelings his cheeks slightly heat up.

"Minato, you were only a kid when you fell in love with Kushina, Naruto is old enough to have strong feelings like love, and above all … Sasuke has the sexy body, it could be lust," Jiraiya said. That hit a nerve, Saasuke balled a fist as he hit Jiraya in the guts, sending the old man flying.

"DON'T BE MESSING WITH ME NOW!" Sasuke shouted. His hair moving around as if it has a life on its own. Minato took a couple of steps back.

"Kushina, I guess a short temper is something that every person raised by an Uzumaki has," Minato thought, feeling a sweat drop appear on his forehead.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are nice, **

**I know, not everybody likes Sakura, but I only used her because I needed a close friend of Naruto and she was suited for it. She has no big role, I just use her as a side character and Naruto's good friend. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Note: I am sorry for my late updates, I was in Paris last week and wifi sucked there, also school is the devil. I know some people think fanfiction writers don't have social lives, but honestly we don't. I rather write than go to school, but I have no choice because I am under 18, plus I don't want to end up being a …..(something bad) . So my apologies. I am trying my best.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 Let the war begin!**

All the shinobi's stood in front of the Hokage's building. They were all talking, and anxious. Sasuke looked at the stoned faces. Minato-sensei was late with his speech, and he was a man that was always exactly on time. Sasuke looked around him, trying to find some familiar faces, but he could not find Obito nor Kakashi. He has not seen them for a while now. The atmosphere felt very disordered. It made even the raven uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, his eyes having a worried expression in them. Suddenly he felt a hand entwining with his. He quickly turned his head around, only to be met with a familiar smile.

"I was looking for you, teme," Naruto said as he stood beside the Uchiha. Sasuke looked slightly relieved, and couldn't resist a small smile.

"Baka, why were you looking for me?" Sasuke asked, he felt now on easy, having Naruto close to him. Though his pride did not allow him to do much, so he pulled his hand out of Naruto's grip.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I found you," Naruto said, looking away. Suddenly he felt a hand pressing on his back. Naruto turned his head, seeing Asuna and Kurenai. He greeted them polity while Sasuke just looked at them.

"How are you doing so far? Are you scared?" Asuna asked, causing Kurenai to punch him in his shoulder.

"The new generations must be nervous, you have not been involved in a war yet," she said. Naruto nodded.

"Any advice?" Naruto asked. Kurenai looked at Asuna , who looked back at Naruto and then at Sasuke.

"Well, war can change people a lot. I would say … Don't drop your guard," Asuna said, looking at Sasuke and then back at Naruto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, knowing Asuna meant that Naruto shouldn't trust the Uchiha because of him being the snake sannins discipline.

'A war is very different from a normal mission, I shouldn't underestimate it," Kurenai said before taking her leave with Asuna.

"Sasuke, dad wanted to talk to you before this assembling, what did he say?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the statues of the Hokage, remembering Minato's words.

"_People look down at you. They think you will betray the village and are just spying for Orochimaru. But as your sensei, I … Believe in you and I want you to remember that whatever happens, I know you will make the right choices. You are my student after all," _

"Nothing important," Sasuke answered, turning his face another direction.

The Hokage appeared on the stoned version of his face, causing everybody to stop talking. Minato started talking, explaining the situation where Konoha was in.

"Hey," Obito whispered walking through some people as he then appeared next to Sasuke.

"Where were you?" Sasuke whispered,

"Shikaku has made an division out of us, turns out that I will be with most of the Uchihas," Obito said.

"What a surprise," Sasuke whispered sarcastically.

"What is your position?" Obito asked.

"Sensei said I will be vice-captain of the team 3, he didn't give me further information," Sasuke said, causing him to miss half of Minato's speech.

"Why?"

"He said that somebody requested it, that was all he gave me. Danzo interrupted us, and I was send away then," Sasuke whispered. He looked up as Minato talked about the strategy. 4 people appeared behind him. One being Kakashi, the person next to him was Tsunade, next to her was Itachi and next to him was Madara.

"Here are the team leaders. Team 1, Kakashi. Team 2, Tsunade. Team 3, Itachi-" Sasuke's eyes widened. He hasn't spoken to Itachi since the falling out with Fugaku. Minato continued giving the basic information, the detailed parts would be explained by the leaders themselves, so information would not leak before the attack. Minato stopped talking and took a deep breath, lowering his gaze to his feet before looking back at the shinobis force.

"I know, like many of you that the things happening during a war will leave scars forever, we will lose our dearest comrades, our friends, our love-"

Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, the raven was staring emotionless at Minato. Just before Naruto turned his gaze back to his father, he felt a soft, cold hand, holding his. He smiled a little as he accepted the hand gladly and entwined their fingers.

" Our lives aren't granted in this war, I can't tell if I will see many of you back, but no death will be in vain! We will fight for our families, our friends, our home!" Minato said.

Sasuke turned his face towards Naruto's, who felt the gaze seconds later. He turned his face towards Sasuke. Their expressions serious, filled with concern and doubt, though Naruto was the first to break this expression and changed it with a slightly surprised one, once he felt Sasuke's hand holding his tighter. Naruto smiled and tucked some hair behind Sasuke's ear with his free hand. The raven did not react on it, his expression still looked the same.

"What is with that look, teme. Are you calling me weak now?" Naruto asked, his voice calm and soft. Sasuke remain silence. Turning his face back to the Hokage.

"Today we are going to write another page in our history books. This war is different from all wars Konoha has ever fought, but we will have justice and we will win!" Minato shouted, causing everybody to cheer.

"I am going to request you one thing," Sasuke said, his eyes still on Minato. Naruto looked slightly confused. "Don't die," Sasuke said, finally turning his head back to Naruto, who at first looked surprised, but then smirked.

"Of course not teme! I would not die until I become Hokage!" Naruto said, a little loud, causing a few people to look at them. he smiled slightly, his hand letting go of Sasuke's in order to hold his face. Sasuke looked confused. His cheeks become slightly red.

"And you should not die either, I want you to see me become Hokage," Naruto said, stroking Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. Sasuke eyes widened slightly, before taking back their normal serious form. He slapped Naruto's hand away.

"Whatever Usuratonkachi, the day you become Hokage, Konoha is already doomed, the war won or lost. It wouldn't matter," Sasuke said turning his back towards Naruto as he walked away. He stopped, walking and turned his head back towards Naruto, who kept the smile on his face.

"Though … I do want to be part of your doomed Konoha," Sasuke said and smirked at Naruto, who couldn't surpass a chuckle. "Of course, as a revolutionary, who would destroy you and become Hokage himself," Sasuke said before continuing his way. Naruto shook his head.

"Teme," he muttered.

* * *

"Where are you going!" Obito said as he walked behind Sasuke, catching up with him in no time.

"Minato-sensei, I am going to tell him his speech sucked, and I want to know why he would put me in a team with Itachi. I can't be fighting at my fullest with him nearby," Sasuke said.

"His speech was amazing, what was wrong with it? And second, why couldn't you fight at your fullest? Itachi would just make you fight even better," Sasuke stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"Sharingan,' he said. "If Fugaku finds out I have Sharingan he will literally pull them out of my sockets," Sasuke explained.

"Fugaku would … But Itachi wouldn't tell," Obito said.

"He is from the main branch," Sasuke argued.

"So am I. Have I told them? No," Obito said. "And above all, I actually do believe he either knows already or he will figure it out anyway," Obito said. Sasuke stayed quiet. " And because Orochimaru has mutated your DNA in a way that you can activate the sharing is not your doing, it is pure luck," Obito said.

"What interesting," Sasuke dropped his head, hearing a familiar voice behind him. He gave Obito a dead glare before turning his head to see Itachi standing behind him.

"I did not know you possessed the Sharingan," Itachi said, his voice calm and polite as always. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You are lying," Sasuke said.

"How can you tell?" Obito asked, exanimating Itachi's face.

"I just know," Sasuke said.

"I knew there was something suspicious when you had that fight with two other kinsman, My hypothesis was that you could break their genjutsu because you might be able to awaken the Sharingan, also because it is still unknown who your parents are. Did you know them?" Itachi asked.

"They abandoned me, and died somewhere, I couldn't care less who they were," Sasuke said.

"I see, I am sorry for mentioning it," Itachi said as he wanted to walk past them, however he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder before whispering:" Though, I just know that you are lying," he said as he walked away not. Sasuke frowned slightly as he looked at Itachi until he was out of sight.

"What did he say?" Obito asked, looking confused.

"Nothing important," Sasuke said as he walked passed Obito and knocked on Minato's office door before entering.

"If you have any comment about my speech I will not be nice to you," Minato said as he tied his weapon bag on his belt.

"We both know how I think about your speech," Sasuke said leaning against the wall. Minato grabbed two of his special kunais and rolled them around his fingers before putting them away.

"I want to know why you teamed me up with Itachi,"Sasuke said.

"I honestly wanted you obito and Kakashi be in one team, knowing you three perform better with each other, but Fugaku would not let me take Obito from his team because of his eye. Then I planned you to be with me in a team, that is when Danzo stepped in-"

"That fucker still things I am a traitor," Sasuke hissed.

"Language," Minato said. "It is true that the elders still have their doubts about you, I wanted to reduce troubles, so we agreed you to be in Itachi's team. Itachi is a member of the anbu black ups and yet a shinobi, who would never turn his back towards me. He is skilful," Sasuke stayed quiet before sighing.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Here," Minato said throwing one of his special kunais towards Sasuke.

"If anything goes wrong, you can always summon me by putting a little chakra of you in the kunai. I will come in a fla-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence, you sound lame as it is," Sasuke said putting away the kunai in his weapon bag before walking out of the office.

* * *

"So, we are heading out few hours after team three, and we go to the east … Right?" Naruto asked, looking confused at Kakashi, sighed.

"How hard is it?"

"Why don't we go already?" Naruto asked

"Because I said so!" Kakashi sounded frustrated as he tried to remain his calm.

"I don't get this shit! Why don't we just fight them off all together!" Naruto said, hitting the air with his fists. "I am excited to go out there and fight, I have been training for this!" Naruto said.

"I am happy you are as spirited as ever," Naruto laughed feeling Jiraiya ruffling up his hair.

"Ero-sannin!" He said.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said, looking at the toad sannin, who smiled.

"Team three has left, I think they will be fine," Jiraiya said.

"I hope you are right," Kakashi said.

"Ero-sannin! Where are you going to be?" Naruto asked. "Will you be in the east like us!" He asked

"No boy," Jiraiya said pushing Naruto off his face.

"What! Where will you be? Are you not in the battlefield? Have you become too old?!" Naruto asked, receiving a hit on his head.

"Stupid brat, I will have my own mission," Jiraiya said.

"Own mission?" Kakashi asked, his eyes looking questionable.

"Yes, I am going to find out what this Akatsuki thing is," Jiraiya said.

"You mean .. That you are going after those people with those red clouds on their cloak?" Kakashi asked, causing Jiraiya to nod. Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He remembered the puppeteer. He was very strong.

"Are you going alone?" Naruto asked, a worrying expression taking over.

"I am, I am the toad sannin after all," Jiraiya said ruffling Naruto's hair gain. "You don't have to worry kiddo," he said.

"What? Me? Worrying. Of course not! I mean, you are only the teacher of the legendary Uzumaki Naruto! There is no way I would be worried! You can handle them!" Naruto said with a smile. Jiraiya smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You should focus on yourself," Jiraiya added. Before taking his leave. Naruto sighed and the worrying look appeared back in his eyes.

"You did not mean what you said, did you?" Kakashi asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I do … I do mean what I said," Naruto said, turning his face towards Kakashi and smiling his bright smile.

"He is ero-sannin after all!" He said, causing Kakashi to smile at Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke stood on top of a tree, he looked around the forest, but nothing to see. He frowned slightly as he jumped off the branch and landed next to Itachi.

"Did you see anything?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Neither do I sense anything," Itachi muttered.

"Should we look around further in the forest?" Kurenai asked. "Sometimes the enemy is hiding deeper in the forest, " She added.

"That would be a bad idea. Our post is here, in order to stop anything that gets close to the village. If we ignore our post we will simply create an opening for them," Sasuke said.

"Maybe they know this, and are actually searching a different way to the village, further away from the village." Lee said suddenly appearing between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Maybe they are digging a hole! Or going by sky!" Guy said as he appeared next to Lee.

"I doubt-"

"Dear Itachi-kun, you might be talented as hell, but your experience in war is far beyond that of my generation-" Itachi felt a sweat drop appear on his forehead as he looked at Sasuke, who raised his shoulder blades. "I believe they will come from the sky, or the ground, maybe they disguised them in one of us! Or as oxygen molecules that we are breathing in right now!"

"Aaah! Guy-sensei, if have been breathing this entire time!"

"This is no good Lee, once we are in the village they will grow inside us and rip themselves apart of our body. A very disgusting way of birth,"

"GUY-SENSEI WHAT SHOULD WE DO!"

"We either die as heroes, or we live long enough for them to grow inside us and destroy the village-"

"You bunch of stupid morons!" Sasuke hissed as he grabbed Guy by his hair and threw him on the ground, followed by Lee. Sasuke balled a fist as he walked towards them, cracking his fingers.

"Do you two even realize how stupid you sound, the creatures we are fighting are at least five meters tall!" Sasuke shouted, his hair was moving in all directions while his eyes looked ready to kill. Both Guy and Lee looked at each other, before swallowing loud.

"Next time, I will make sure I will smash you two like tomatoes!" He said, taking a deep breath. Causing the dangerous aura around him to disappear. His hair started moving, and his eyes had their cold expression again. He turned around, looking at the others.

"That is a quick way to silence them," Itachi said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Annoying creatures," Sasuke muttered, giving the two a glare as they got up. Itachi eyes widened slightly as he turned around and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. Everybody looked slightly surprised, seeing somebody .. Or something, jump from meter away a few meters away from them. Everybody quickly took a fighting pose as they saw the shark like creature. He smiled as he held a giant blade.

"Seems your senses are quite good," he said. Itachi remain silence as he observed the shark like man in front of him. He activated his Sharingan, causing the man to laugh.

"I can't believe it, you are Uchiha Itachi. Or should I say the fearsome Uchiha Itachi," the shark man said as he pointed his blade at Itachi. "I always wanted to fight you. The name is Hoshikage Kisame," he said.

"Judging from his headband he is from the hidden mist," Sasuke commented.

"He is a rogue," Itachi said. Sasuke looked from Itachi back at Kisame.

"This guy has something fishy," Guy said.

"How ironic," Sasuke muttered, looking at Guy from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Konoha's green beast will take care of him!"

"No Guy-san-!" Itachi hissed annoyed as Guy started attacking Kisame, however neither of his attack really landed on him. Kisame raised his blade, but before he could cut Guy open, Itachi jumped in. He blocked the blade with a mere kunai as he pulled Guy behind him. Kisame looked surprised before smirking. He jumped backwards. He made a few hand seals and pushed his palm on the ground, A few boulders appeared from the ground, forming a weird patron around them, as wall created around them. He then made other seals causing water to flow inside the forest out of nowhere.

Sasuke jumped on top of one of the boulders as he looked at the water, activating his Sharingan to have a better look. He heard something behind him, and quickly jumped away, seeing a giant shark. He jumped on another boulder, the same patron happening again until he landed on a tree. He was panting slightly.

"Are you okay," Sasuke looked behind him, seeing Itachi.

"I'm fine, the water isn't normal. It too heavy." Sasuke said, frowning slightly.

"True, it is like quicksand, but then .. In water," Itachi said. "What is the plan, pull everybody out of the water?"

"No, even if we do so, we would be forced to leave our position with the shark attacking us all the time."

"It is like losing," Sasuke said, he grabbed Itachi's arm to regain his balance as a shark bumped against the trunk. He bit it off, causing the tree too fall, but Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him as he jumped towards another tree.

"Sort off," Itachi answered as he looked at Sasuke, who held Itachi's shirt as he looked down at the water. "Those shark can eat everybody in the water," Sasuke said, tucking a few bangs behind his ear. Maybe Kurenai was right when she said that a war different from a mission. During a mission you would get the people out of the water and retreat, but since this is war, they could not afford to lose your post. If they did that means that even more people were in danger.

"Are you fine?" Itachi asked, Sasuke woke up from his thoughts, and he looked at Itachi, he nodded.

"Yeah .." Sasuke said, looking at Itachi, who was talking about a plan he had, causing Sasuke to look slightly confused.

"You think you can do that?" Itachi asked, causing Sasuke to still look confused.

"To do what?" Sasuke asked, still looking slightly confused as Itachi explained again, pointing at the boulders.

"…. If I am able to crash those boulder?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the same boulder. Itachi sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't you say it like that, I can do that!" Sasuke said as he balled two fists that got surrounded by chakra. "Just leave It to me!" He said as he jumped off the branch. He jumped towards the first boulder, his fist ready in order to hit it. Once his fist came in contact with the surface it caused the boulder to shatter into thousand pieces. He appeared on another tree, seeing how some of the water escaped there. He smirked as he jumped towards the other builder, kicking it. He then appeared above the other boulder, going full down with it with his fist. Then he appeared above another, letting his leg give it a hard hit on top. He panted slightly as he appeared back on a branch.

"A few to go!" He said as he got back up and jumped towards one of the last. Suddenly a shark appeared in front of him, he quickly grabbed his kusanagi and cut through the shark, landing on the boulder, he balled a fist again as he hit the boulder and jumped away. Another shark appeared behind him. Sasuke managed to get away, though more and more were coming. Sasuke hissed annoyed. He kept dodging and dodging. He grabbed his blade in order to defend himself.

"Move!" Sasuke jumped away, seeing Itachi attacking the sharks with his fireball jutsu. "NOW!" He shouted, causing Sasuke to jump towards the last boulder, his fist ready.

"TAKE THIS!" He shouted as the boulder shattered, causing the entire earth style jutsu to disappear. The water started streaming out, leaving a few shinobis on the wet grass while the sharks disappeared.

Sasuke stood up, looking at Itachi, who smiled and gave him a high five. Both eyes turned serious again as he looked at Kisame, who showed up again.

"Without a sweat, you are worthy of your name," Kisame said, looking at Itachi.

"You were just buying time, after all," Itachi said, sensing something big coming their way. The ground started shaking as behind Kisame appeared an entire army of monsters.

"These creature are hungry for some meat," Kisame said.

"It would have been funny If he said sushi," Sasuke muttered, causing Itachi to look at him.

"Your comedy sucks, it is just like my dad's," Itachi commented, shaking his head slightly. Suddenly the creatures came closer as Kisame laughed slightly and disappeared.

"He is getting away!" Lee shouted.

"I'm going after him, I can still sense him!" Itachi said, pointing at two people to go with him.

"W-wait! Itachi-san!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi jumped on a branch.

" You can handle it here. You are after all Uchiha Sasuke from the village Konoha," Itachi said and smiled kindly before he disappeared. Sasuke looked surprised, feeling his cheeks slightly heat up.

* * *

"Itachi-sama, are you sure it is okay to leave Sasuke in charge?" Itachi sighed by the question remember his conversation with Minato.

"_Hokage-sama, not that I don't trust your judgement, but if Sasuke is truly as strong as people say. Why not putting him in charge instead?" Itachi asked._

"_Sasuke … Has a strange mind, it is not a secret. He is not cut out to be a leader. He does everything to succeed, but he does not see what he sacrifices, and in war the sacrificed are more important that the success. He has always been suspected by people as a traitor, that is why he would rather kill them instead of protect them." Minato said. "Don't get me wrong, Itachi-kun. He might be unpredictable, but when you put your trust in him it mostly turns out good. Sasuke is a good boy, he is my student after all." _

Itachi smiled slightly. "I trust him, that is all," he said as he landed on the ground, seeing Kisame in front of him.

"Let the battle begin," Kisame said with a smirk.

* * *

"There are too many!"

"How are we ever going to defeat all of them, it takes enough chakra defeating one!"

"Just keep fighting, we can't let them pass!" Guy shouted as he kicked one of the monsters straight in the head.

"Aim for vital spots! Don't be wasting time creating a division!" Asuna shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Kurenai answered as he got hit, but managed to land on her feet. "Damn it!" She hissed.

"There are so many of them … I can't keep this pace up! Damn it why did Itachi-san have to leave us!"

"Well great vice-captain, any ideas! You want us to fight here until we die!" Somebody shouted, turning around to look at Sasuke. Though the minute he turned around one of the monster hit him, causing the man to fall and cough blood.

"Yamaki! Damn vice-captain my ass! He is just a kid! And above all he is Orochimaru's pupil! How could anybody ever trust him!" Another man shouted. "Well what are you orders stupid, don't you have a plan to get us out of this hell hole! You want us to die!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted as he turned around towards the other shinobi's. His eyes showing his anger clearly.

"I COULD EASLEY KILL YOU ALL, HELL I COULD NOT CARE IF THESE MONSTERS ATE YOU ALL! BUT THE TURTH TO BE TOLD, ITACHI-SAN TRUSTED ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIS TEAM AND SO I WILL! I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU DIE, AND I WON'T LET THESE MONSTER COME NEAR THE VILLAGE. NOT BECAUSE I CARE, BECAUSE I PROMISED!" Sasuke shouted and raised his blade in the air. Closing his eyes.

"Even if I am the only man fighting…" He added as a chakra got created around him. "I. will. Not. Lose!" He shouted as he opened his eyes, and the chakra disappeared.

He suddenly disappeared from his spot and appeared around one of the monster, his blade cut straight through it. He then disappeared again as the monster dropped dead on the ground, and appeared behind another. One of the monsters hit him straight in his ribs, causing him to fall on the ground. The force of the hit, made him slide over the ground, but Sasuke dug his kusanagi in the soil, causing him to stop. He put his palm on the ground as a another blade appeared. He disappeared again, only to show up in front of the same monster, moving like a wheel, in high speed he cut off its limbs before cutting its face open. He appeared back on the ground, panting slightly, as he looked at the dead monsters behind him, and then at the still living once in front of him. He tucked the wet bangs in front of his face behind his ear as he went back into attack mode. Using his speed, to be fast enough to cut down every single one of the monsters. He used lighting and fire style attacks. Of course receiving some damage himself in the progress.

"Is this-"

"The strength of Uchiha Sasuke, a one man army if you ask me," Guy said as he folded his arms.

"Guy-sensei, he is amazing!" Lee said. Some of the shinobis who made bad comment looked at the ground, not believing this 'kid' was fighting on behalf of everybody. He literally killed all the monster, which were a lot.

Sasuke breath was heavy as he leaned against his blade. Blood dripping off him. He looked at the other shinobis who looked shocked. He raised his blade in a sign of victory. All the monsters, dead, laying under his feet. Guy smiled slightly and started cheering, followed by Lee. A small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face before closing his eyes and almost falling on his face, though he got caught by somebody. He looked up, seeing Uchiha Itachi. Who wasn't not looking all to good himself. His clothes were slightly ripped, and he was wet, but he had no injuries, no blood. He was fine. He smiled towards Sasuke.

"You truly are amazing," he said, tucking some escaped bangs behind Sasuke's ear.

* * *

**Note: I had this idea of awesome Sasuke in my head, of course in my head the fighting scene had so much more awesomeness. I hope your fantasie can have just as awesome fighting scene as I had in mind **** Tell me your thoughts. (Also lot of you wanted some more Itachi, So I put Itachi in the story, no regrets though,) Reviews are welcome **


	31. Chapter 31

**Note: Somebody *coughcoug* told me she wanted longer chapter. Longer than this I can't get them. Sorry. This contains 20 a4's ! **

**Chapter 31 The great artists!**

Clear water drops fell on Sasuke as he took off his clothes and entered the river. The cool water touched his warm skin, making him moan slightly in relieve as he sat down. The water rose until his nose. The moon shined brightly, and reflected beautifully on the water. Sasuke opened his eyes, noticing the sign in front of him. He closed his eyes again, thinking about how the others were doing these couple of days. Obito would probably be as clumsy as ever, though Madara was there too, so he would manage to save him, even Izuna would keep an eye on Obito. How annoying it is to admit, Izuna had some battle skills too. Sasuke quickly moved the thoughts of the annoying Uchiha away as he thought about Minato. He should be doing fine, giving comments from Konoha. There would be no way he would be in danger. Kakashi is very skilled; there is no way he would die. The image of the blond appeared in Sasuke's head. Sasuke opened his eyes again as he looked at the moon. He knows the blond would be fine, he is sure of it, but he couldn't help but to worry. He brought his hand to his heart, looking at the moon as a small smile appeared on his face.

"_.. Please be okay," _Sasuke whispered, looking at the water. He heard some ruffling in the bushes. He narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand with Kunai's between his fingers.

"Come out, it saves me money on kunais," Sasuke said, seeing a few of his 'comrades' coming from behind the bushes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The four shinobis looked at him, their faces slightly red.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked, getting slightly up, exposing his torso. "I was standing guard when you guys were sleeping and bathing. It is only fare if you return the trouble," Sasuke said. Though it didn't look like any of them were paying much attention to his word. "Tch," Sasuke hissed. "I know where this is about, you morons still suspect me from being a spy, but you are too chicken to tell it in front of my face, that is why you were hiding yourselves! I am getting so fed up with-"Sasuke stood up from the water, though suddenly a towel got wrapped around him. Disappointed sounds were heard as Itachi stood behind Sasuke, using chakra concentration to stand on the water. He held the towel around Sasuke, who turned his face confused to Itachi.

"Look at this .. We got a few pervert among us," Itachi said, he looked at the four Konoha shinobis. His eyes having suddenly a killer look in them. "Move it," he said, his tone harsh as the four people ran away. Sasuke looked slightly confused as he leaned his head to the left.

"What was that all about?" He asked confused as he sat back in the water.

"Never heard of peeking?" Itachi asked. "I would say our village is full of perverts," Itachi added, receiving a strange look from Sasuke.

"If you came from the south, while our camp is north, and you followed the entire conversation .. That means you have been peaking too," Sasuke said, pointing an accusing finger towards Itachi, whose face got slightly red.

"Wait, no, that was not-" Itachi covered his face with his hands, making him look adorable. He then looked back up. "Well if you put it like that, then you have made a point," Itachi said, walking towards the side to save up some chakra. Sasuke sighed.

"Well now you are here anyway, why don't you fresh up too," Sasuke said, pointing at the water.

"Why not," Itachi insisted as he took of his clothes and folded them up next to Sasuke's. He walked into the lake and sat down, opposite to Sasuke. "This feels nice," he said, resting his arms on a rock, where he then let his head rest.

"We are going to move tomorrow morning right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama ordered us to go east from here, we would meet with Kakashi's team there," Itachi said.

"What would the reason be for our 'movement'," Sasuke asked. Itachi looked around him before pointing for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke listened and came closer.

"It seems that information was leaking from Kakashi's squad," Itachi said, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes. "We knew that there was somebody who was linked to Orochimaru. So we gave all squads the wrong information about the other squads. I told my team a wrong strategy from the other 3 squads. So we discovered in which squad the intruder was part of," Itachi said. He placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't tell anyone though, it would create panic and people would not trust their comrades anymore," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "Good, we are taking too long. We should go back, get some sleep," Itachi said as he pulled himself out of the water. Sasuke's eyes looked slightly surprised, seeing a burn mark on Itachi's lower back, forming the three dots that reminded Sasuke of the inside pattern of a sharingan. Without even a second thought, he made his fingers slide over it. Itachi turned his head around, looking at Sasuke.

"What is that on your back?" Sasuke questioned, making a painful expression.

"Owh, that … It is a burn mark," Itachi said as he stood on the side, getting slowly dressed.

"A burn mark? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, everybody who is part of the main branch get burned marked, it is a tradition. It is a symbol that you will carry your clan everywhere," Itachi said. Sasuke made a slightly disgusted face.

"Did it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't remember," Itachi answered. "We get them when we are very young," Itachi said.

"So it is like owning a livestock. You, burn mark them?" Sauke said.

"Old traditions," Itachi muttered, putting his shirt on. Sasuke's expression saddened slightly.

"Like the child policy for the head of the clan. One son only," Sasuke said. Itachi was quiet for a moment.

"That … Is a secret rule," Itachi whispered as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "How did you know about that rule?" Itachi asked. Sasuke lowered his head, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Lady Mito told me," he said. "When she told me that I was from the Uchiha-clan, she gave me several books about the clan. She got them as a wedding gift when she married the first Hokage. I was allowed to have them," Sasuke lied, looking at Itachi.

"I see," he said. "I will be going ahead," Itachi said as he walked towards the camp. Sasuke sighed, hitting his forehead.

"Baka, that was your chance ... Baka..Baka…Baka.." He muttered.

* * *

The next day came fast, the sun was coming up, and it was time to move towards the other team. While most shinobi's got up from their natural instincts, there was one shinobis, who preferred to sleep a little in, blocking the sun with his arm that was resting over his eyelids.

"Should we wake him up?" Neji asked, folding his arms as he looked at Choji.

"Well … He did fought well yesterday, maybe we should just let him sleep in," Choji answered, though Sakura shook her head.

"You can't just fight well for a couple of days and then be completely useless, Oi Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she tried to wake up him. Naruto turned his back to her, complaining about getting more sleep.

"Dad, come on! Just let me sleep in," Naruto muttered. A nerve appeared on Sakura's forehead; she balled a fist and hit Naruto.

"Who are you calling dad! Moron!" She shouted. Naruto groaned in pain as he jumped up.

"What, no Sakura-chan that was not what I meant - I mean … Well, your morning voice does sound like a man-" wrong choice of words. Sakura hit him again, but this time Naruto managed to dodge it.

"Sorry! Though better hearing it from me than from Ino, right?" "Naruto said.

"You should have just shut up!" Sakura said. "Anyway, why are you looking so tired? You went to bed early and had no guard duty.. Right?" She asked.

"Yeah .. I know," Naruto said as he yawned loudly. "I just couldn't fall asleep," Naruto muttered.

"What kept you awake?" Neji asked. Naruto groaned slightly and sat down on a trunk.

"Come on, we are your friends, tell us," Choji said, while Sakura and Neji nodded.

"Well … This might sound odd .. And extreme girly … But the moon kept me awake," Naruto muttered, looking at the ground.

"I don't understand? The moon doesn't make noise-"

"I know I am not that stupid. It was just … As if it called out for me. It just felt pleasant staring at it, and well .. I might have stared too long," Naruto said, rubbing his neck and smiling his bright smile.

"It does sound girly," Neji said as he turned his back to Naruto and walked away, causing Naruto to curse.

"I think it is quite deep from you," Choji said as he followed Neji. "Stay alert, okay!" He added. Naruto let his head hang.

"Well, don't you have any insults for me, Sakura?" Naruto asked, not looking at the pink haired girl, who was looking at him with a somehow sadly smile.

"You love him, right?" She asked, causing Naruto to look up at her, meeting her eyes. "Him .. Sasuke-kun. "Sakura said, being more specific. Naruto stayed quit, for the first time. He just couldn't respond. He wanted to deny it. He in love with Sasuke a.k.a. the bastard! How could somebody think of that, but it seemed that Sakura's eyes held more confident in her statement than Naruto could ever put in his. She sat down next to him.

"How do you know?" He asked, looking back at the ground.

"I could say that I know real love when I see it. I noticed it a while ago. The way you look at him," she said, smiling as she looked at the sky. "You used to look at me with those dreamy eyes … Though ... This time it is so much stronger. It is not a child crush anymore," she said, turning her head to Naruto.

"You discovered it faster than I did then," Naruto said.

"I did? Well, I guess I am just a good friend." She said, a small silence created between them. "Are you, going to… Tell him?" Sakura asked. Naruto started laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura who looked dead serious. "Owh .. You are.." Naruto said, looking back at the ground.

"What is the worse that could happen?" Sakura asked.

"For starters, he could hear me." Naruto said, laughing slightly as he imagined Sasuke attacking him with his Chidori. "He is worth so much more … Even if I was able to give him the universe in a small box.. It still feels like it isn't enough," Naruto muttered. Sakura's eyes softened, and started laughing slightly.

"It is a pity, when I hear your romantic side like this … I actually think that Sasuke is one lucky bastard, having a guy like you love him," She teasingly punched Naruto's shoulder. "Don't think too less of yourself, some people that can buy diamonds still prefer gold," she said as she stood up, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Oi! Is that even a saying?" Naruto hissed, combing his hair with his fingers. He smiled, seeing Sakura walk away. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should tell Sasuke. But on the other side was this really the time to tell him? Naruto shook his head, no idea what to do. He wished he could talk to his dad about this. This has been bothering him for a while now. He sighed as he stood up.

* * *

Sasuke was hiding behind a few bushes, his bow and arrow in his hand. Staying as quit as possible he aimed it towards the boar. Suddenly the sound of a small branch breaking was heard, causing the boar to look up and ran for it. Sasuke hissed as he turned around, seeing Itachi behind him.

"Master in assassinations, my ass," Sasuke hissed. Still on one knee, while Itachi was not even hiding.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Let me make it up to you," Itachi said, using a sarcastic tone as he threw a few kunais, hitting the vital spots of the boar while it was running. It fell on the ground, dead at the instant. "Well master hunter, I hope you did not spend too much time following that pig," Itachi said. Sasuke stood up, standing right in front of Itachi, only centimetres away from him.

"Had a problem with that," Sasuke hissed.

"I am getting the idea that my sarcasm was not appreciated,"

"It never was," Sasuke said, turning his back towards Itachi as he walked towards the boar.

"Is it me, or are you slightly mad at me right now?" Itachi asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Take it from somebody who knows me better than anyone, myself. I don't like show off," Sasuke said, kicking the pig. "Look what you did to my breakfast, it looks less yummy now you killed it," Sasuke added. As his bow and arrow disappeared, and became a seal on the bandage around his wrist. He opened a scroll, which was empty. He placed his palm on it, causing the boar to disappear. A seal was placed on the scroll as Sasuke rolled it up. Itachi looked slightly impressed. Sasuke did know a lot of funjutsu, a ninjutsu art that was on the dying side. Sasuke turned around, throwing the scroll towards Itachi to catch. Itachi caught it, putting it in his weapon bag.

"I am not mad," Sasuke said.

"You neither look happy,"

"Do I ever?" Sasuke said as he walked towards the camp, Itachi walking next to him.

"It wouldn't hurt if you did," Itachi said. He said as they reached their camp. He threw the scroll to Kurenai, who first looked questionable at the scroll. Sasuke made a release sign with his hands, causing the boar to come out of it. She cooked it and everybody ate it.

Itachi got a map as he opened it. Sasuke looked at it, still chewing his meat.

"It would be faster to take a short cut. However, it would be too predictable. Should we just follow the path?" Itachi asked, looking at his vice-captain. Who looked from the map to Itachi and back to the map. He chewed slower … And slower … And slower. A nerve appeared on Itachi's head. Sasuke swallowed. Took a deep breath and said: "I can't read maps," Itachi leaned his head to the left, giving Sasuke a questionable look.

"What? Some people can't dance, the other can't whistle, the other can't read maps,"

'Can you whistle?"

"…No .. But I am really close in learning it," Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled, causing Sasuke to give him an annoyed look. He turned his back at him.

"Hey, I am sorry .. Didn't mean to offend you!" Itach said, forcing him to turn from his shoulder. He pointed at his finger on the place they were right now.

"We are here, we can go from the trees, and be there faster, but we can also just take the road, which I think would be saver," Itachi said.

"I would say, going by trees is better. It is too obvious move, they will know that we are searching for alternative way," Sasuke said.

"Sorry to overhear, captain. But wouldn't the enemy expect us to take the short cut. I mean, Sasuke knows that normally his sensei would find it way too obvious, but it is because he knows it that his sensei would choose to send most of his army towards the trees,"

"My brain…" Lee muttered, rubbing his head. Though, Sasuke just gave the shinobis a dirty look. Referring Orochimaru as 'his sensei' hit kind of hard.

"He will split his army anyway, it is only a gamble from which one he is going to send his most powerful," Itachi said.

"If you all insist on the main road, so be it," Sasuke muttered. "Even if it is a gamble we lose, we are still able to defeat them and become the victors," Sasuke said as he stood up. Itachi smiled and stood up.

"The main road it will be then," he said. The shinobi's of team three packed their camp and were on the run to head to Kakashi's team before nightfall.

'Itachi-kun, what happened to the akatsuki member?" Guy asked, running next to Itachi.

"He lost and committed suicide, we couldn't stop him. He rather died taking his secrets with him than to get captured and leaking them. He however did mention that his organisation carried 9 members. One of them is dead now, and we know one of them is Sasori and the other Deidara. The other are unknown to us," Itachi answered.

"I see," Guy said, looking serious. Itachi stopped, running his team stopped behind him.

"Do you sense that?" He asked, turning his head to Sasuke, who activated his Sharingan. Itachi looked at his Sharingan, noticing it had three straight commas, unlike normal.

"Something is coming … And fast," Sasuke said, his eyes widened even more.

"TAKE COVER!" He shouted as an explosion followed. Sasuke got blow away the force moving him to the other side than the other members of team 3. He managed to land on his feet, managing to stop. He looked around him, searching for the enemy though smoke covered his side. He jumped on top of a tree. He couldn't see Itachi's chakra, neither of the other members. They must be far apart now. Sasuke frowned as he quickly jumped away, the branch he stood up broke. He landed on the ground; the smoke disappeared, showing a masked guy.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, seeing this one was not wearing the common akatsuki uniform. Instead he was wearing a black cloak and a white mask. The man did not talk, he held two fingers in front of him, activating something before he attacked. Sasuke looked slightly surprised, seeing the skills of the man. It was as if he could see everything around him. Had he eyes on his back?! Sasuke dodged his attacked, but he could not land any either. He balled a fist. Secret attacks had no use. He had to be straight on.

"You want to fight!" Sasuke hissed as he suddenly disappeared from his spot, appearing in front of the man. "SO BE IT!" He shouted as he hit the man in the stomach, causing him to fly. Sasuke appeared below him, hitting him in the air then appeared above him. "HOW ABOUT THIS!" He shouted, kicking the man straight in the head. The masked man fell on the ground, creating a giant whole. Sasuke landed on his feet, and looked at the dust cloud. Suddenly he felt something stabbing him in his side. A liquid got injected in him. Sasuke quickly jumped away and pulled the injection out of him. He threw it on the ground before looking at the man in front of him. How could he survive that? He truly must have had a 360 degree view in order to find a spot to avoid serious damage on his skull.

"Tch, you think a shitty poison will get me? You might not know it, but I immune to it," Sasuke said. He suddenly heard a laugh coming from the main. The dust cloud disappeared, revealing the man. His clothes were ripped, and his mask was full of cracks, the part covering his forehead was visible, revealing a strange mark on his forehead. Suddenly Sasuke fell through his knees, his stomach felt like a roll coaster. He put his hand in front of his mouth, but he couldn't stop his body from rejecting the poison. He puked, though it just kept coming.

"What … " Sasuke puked again, suddenly it came up to him. His body would not get affected by poison, but it could react, and the way his body wanted to get rid of this poison was to puke it all out. The masked man grabbed a blade, and ran straight at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly hit the ground beneath him, creating a burst in the earth crust. The masked man jumped away. Sasuke took the change to transport chakta to his feet and take a run for it. He managed to get away from the battle. He fell back on his knees and started puking again. How cowardly it was for him to run, but he had no choice. He was in no condition to fight.

"Damn it .. No more.. No more!" Sasuke thought as he held his hand in front for his mouth, but it had no use. He puked again, the puke escaping through his fingers, this time mixed with blood. Sasuke stood up, still trying to surpass the urge to puke, but it had no use. He had to get himself to the base of Kakashi's team. He would be save there. He just wished Itachi was doing fine.

Sasuke walked the last couple of miles, supporting himself on a tree as he finally managed to come to the camp of Kakashi's team. He leaned against a tree. His head felt dizzy, everything looked double, and he felt hot, extremely hot.

"Sasuke?!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He almost fell, though somebody grabbed his shoulder and kept him up.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted.

"Kaka-" Sasuke couldn't continue. He pushed the person in front of him away. He dropped on the floor, bending over as he puked more, this time mixed with blood.

"What happened? QUICK I NEED MEDICAL TREATHMENT HERE RIGHT AWAY!" Kakashi shouted.

"Sasuke, what happened?!" Naruto asked, who tried to help Sasuke, but Sasuke pushed him aside.

"Stop .. Just .. Get away!" He cried out, turning his face away from Naruto as more was coming.

"Medical team arrived!" Sakura said as she ran towards them, followed by Ino. "What is going on?" She asked, kneeling next to Sasuke. He looked at the vomit, before looking seriously back at Sasuke whoso face was slightly red.

"This .. Stupid .. Masked man," he stopped talking, covering his mouth with his hand as he could feel more coming up. He tried to surpass it, but it didn't work. The vomit just came out, even if he tried to keep his mouth shut with his hand. He just couldn't keep it in. "He …Injected ... Something ... Inside me,"

"But your body didn't react on poison-"Kakashi stopped talking as Sasuke condition became worse.

"No, but his body reacts on it, trying to get it out of his system. Judging from this the enemy knew this," Sakura said.

"Can't you do anything?" Naruto asked, looking worried, even slightly panicking.

"No …. It is his body immune system to poison, if it doesn't the poison might kill him. Who knows what the enemy injected in him that even caused Sasuke-kun to react like this," Sakura said, looking at Kakashi whoso eyes looked slightly pitiful as he looked at Sasuke, closing his eyes in embarrassment , he then turned his head around towards Naruto, seeing the blond's expression and then the other people who were just watching what was going on.

"Get away," Kakashi said, causing everybody to look surprised. "Everybody get away from here, no staring! Just continue your duty until the rest of team three arrives!" Kakashi said as he grabbed Sasuke from his shoulder, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes.

"Try not to puke for a second," Kakashi said as he lifted Sasuke up and ran towards one of the tents. He laid Sasuke back down, putting a bucket in front of him. He knew his team mate, a little too well maybe. Sasuke would not forgive himself for showing weakness like this, especially not in front of others. He helps Sasuke to keep his long bangs away, though it was slightly too late for that already. His bangs, his hand, and shirt were dirty already.

"Sasuke?!" Kakashi looked up, seeing Itachi entering the tent, looking concerned.

"Get him out away …" Sasuke muttered, his head hidden in the bucket.

"He arrived, a minute or 5 earlier, I will inform you-"

"Now!" Sasuke shouted.

"He doesn't want anyone near, could you?" Kakashi continued talking to Itachi.

"Yeah .. I can understand," Itachi said as he left the tent, his expression slightly saddened.

"They only care about you though," Kakashi said, trying to get a better grip on Sasuke's hair.

"Not like this.." Sasuke said as his head appeared from the bucket, small tears had escaped the corner of his eyes. Hi throat was burning. "So embarrassing," he muttered as he put the bucket on the ground, leaning slightly back. Kakashi knelt in front of him.

"You should know, things happen, and it does not necessary makes you look weak," Kakashi said as he grabbed a towel and cleaned up Sasuke. "I have seen you worse than this," Kakashi said as he cleaned Sasuke's hand.

"I will grab you some new clothes, and water. You want me to summon Obito? Sensei maybe ?"

"I am not a kid, I can handle it," Sasuke muttered. "The worst part is over anyway," he muttered, looking at this hand. He still saw everything double. His body tempering slightly. Kakashi came back with the usual shinobis uniform. He helped Sasuke get dressed in the cleaner clothes as he threw the others somewhere in the corner.

"You feel warm," Kakashi noticed, placing his hand on Sasuke's forehead.

"Who knew you could be like this," Sasuke laughed slightly as he closed his eyes.

"Who knew you could get like this," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to open one eye. "That man knew you, he must have known about your fighting style and more. No doubt it must have been the betrayer," Kakashi said.

"Who did you send out to guard duty?" Sasuke asked.

"I send a few of my man to be reinforcement for team three,"

"Did any of them have a strange mark on their forehead?"

"What kind of mark?"

"I don't remember, Also this person could find escape ways pretty fast," Sasuke noted.

"You should rest, take it easy," Kakashi said as he stood up, though Sasuke held on his shirt.

"Don't leave … Me alone," Sasuke said.

"You truly have a fever, I will remind you about this once your brains start functioning better," Kakashi said as he still left.

* * *

"How is he?" Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi coming out of the tent. Kakashi just nodded. "He will be fine, give him some rest," Kakashi said, looking at Itachi, Sakura and Naruto.

"What happened on the way here?" Kakashi asked Itachi.

"Counter attack, not suspected though,"

"Your team isn't complete is it?" Kakashi asked, looking at the injured man getting treatment. "Sakura you should help them out, now go," Kakashi said. Sakura looked at Naruto, who gave her a nod. She listened and ran to aid the others.

"I lost three," Itachi said. "I couldn't save them, there were just too many of them," Itachi said. Kakashi placed a hand on Itach's shoulder, causing Itachi to look up from the ground.

'Better three than the entire team, you made good decisions," Kakashi said.

"I'm glad there weren't four,' Itachi said looking at the tent Sasuke was in.

"We all are. Naruto don't be doing nothing, go and help the others!" Kakashi demanded as he wrapped an arm around Itachi. "We are going to have a captain meeting," Kakashi added. Naruto didn't respond as he just walked away to help Sakura and the others. When the sun was about to settle, Naruto looked back at Sasuke's tent. Nobody was near it, and there was no Kakashi that would send him to do something ridiculous. He sneaked I and saw Sasuke sitting against a table. His back leaning on it as his eyes were closed. Naruto smiled slightly. Maybe Kakashi wasn't such a good care taker, but who was he to judge. Naruto walked towards Sasuke, wanting to put him in a laying position. `Though Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and with one pull Naruto was on the ground. He wanted to shout to Sasuke that it was him, though it seemed that it wasn't needed since a head rested on his chest.

"You… Awake?" Naruto questioned, trying to look at Sasuke, whose eyes remained closed.

"I was waiting for you, usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered, making himself more comfortable. Naruto felt a blush on his face. Naruto moved himself on his side, making Sasuke's head rest on his arm as he wrapped his other arm around his middle.

"Kakashi wouldn't let me come sooner, he made me do some stupid unnecessary shit," Naruto muttered, tucking Sasuke's bangs behind his ear. They were growing.

"Hnn … I know he knows me too well," Sasuke whispered.

"He was being a good teammate, he knows that you hate showing weakness ... And everybody was watching you, I could see the look in your eyes, before I could do anything Kakashi-sensei took you away. But It seems he is not such a good care taker," Naruto said recalling that Sasuke's uniform was way too big for him. Sasuke remained silence as he then put his hand then clinched Naruto's shirt.

"Kakashi's parents died young … He pretty much grew up under sensei's mercy. He and I … Are alike. He too was too arrogant to accept the help around him. What he just did … Was probably the highest mother care taking skill of him," Sasuke said and chuckled slightly. "I had lady Mito, she took care of me like her own child. I never had a mother, but still I felt the love of one." Sasuke said, finally opening his eyes slightly. He looked down on Naruto's shirt. He closed his eyes again and buried his face in Naruto's shirt.

"I miss her …. I miss her so much." Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he hugged Sasuke and stroked the raven's hair.

"I know you do," Naruto said. "But she isn't completely gone." Naruto said as he looked Sasuke in the eye. "She still lives on in your heart, remember that," Naruto said as he placed his hand on Sasuke's heart, feeling its movements. "She is probably watching over you, cursing about how arrogant you were during that fight, getting yourself injected with that poison," Naruto said. Sasuke laughed lightly, seeing Mito really doing that. He closed his eyes again, relaxing in Naruto's arms.

"Sleepy?" Naruto asked.

"I want to …But I can't," Sasuke whispered.

"Should I get you some water?" Naruto asked.

"No ….Mumble a melody," Sasuke whispered.

"Wutt?"

"Hnn.."

"Fine .." Naruto muttered, it was probably the fever talking anyway. Naruto thought as he mumbled a soft melody. He stopped after a few minutes, seeing that Sasuke was sleeping. He smiled placing a kiss on the warm forehead.

* * *

Two days passed as Sasuke recovered from his fever. Though, both Kakashi and Itachi agreed to not let him go outside of the camp, for his own health. Sasuke argued with them about how he wanted to make that masked guy suffer, but Itachi poked him on his forehead, and Kakashi just hit him in the neck to knock him out. As mentioned before, Kakashi was not the best older figure somebody should look up to.

Naruto walked back towards the camp together with Neji, Itachi and Sai. The other teams hadn't returned jet, but it seemed to be a quiet day for now.

"Oi, Narutoo!" Sakura shouted, waving her arm to grab the attention of the blond. Next to her were Sasuke and Kakashi.

" Not sure if it is good, but we haven't found anything. Neither have I sensed anything," Naruto said as he went to sit next to the blond. He raised an eyebrow seeing a bird on Sasuke's shoulder, a hawk to be exact. "Not trying to be sarcastic, but there is a huge bird on your shoulder," Naruto commented as the hawk flew away from Sasuke's shoulder and went to stand on top of Naruto's head, picking on it. Naruto groaned in pain, trying to get the bird off him, causing everybody to laugh. Finally the bird disappeared, causing Naruto's hair to look like a nest.

"Be nice to my hawk," Sasuke said.

"I should have known it was yours, what is it? A long lost pet,"

"Summoned bird," Sasuke said.

"I thought you only summoned snakes?"

"I can do birds too, I have two contracts," Sasuke said.

"He can remember two contracts for summoning animals, but not the contract he has with his landlord for the rent," Kakashi said.

"OI, that is not true! You promised not to talk about that!" Sasuke hissed.

"Never mind me," Kakashi said. Sasuke hissed.

"Anyway, we received a package from sensei," Sasuke said, showing a glass bowl.

"That looks like something a witch uses," Naruto commented.

"That thing looks ancient," Itachi added.

"You don't know what it is?" Sasuke asked, causing them to shake their heads.

"This is the dumbest present ever," Kakashi muttered, looking at the glassed bowl.

"Tell us Sasuke-kun, what it is?!" Sakura asked slightly excited.

"Look and learn," Sasuke said, putting the bowl down. He moved his hands above it, making some elegant movements with his palm and fingers, suddenly something became visible in the glassed bowl and an image of a working Minato on the Hokage desk was seen. He stopped writing something and leaned back in his chair, thinking about something then his eyes looked right at them he then stood up.

"Sasuke-kun!? Naruto!" He said, his eyes slightly widening.

"Dad!" Naruto said excited.

"My God, you guys figured it out that quick how the bowl of the third Hokage works! I am impressed. I forgot to send the instruction, so I was worried!" Minato said.

"Sasuke knew what it was," Naruto said.

"How?" Minato asked.

"Lady Mito had one too," Sasuke said. "…. But I broke it as a child, so I am not so good at it," Sasuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You are doing great, you might want some help. I could get a wider shot of you all," Minato said.

"I will help," Itachi said. "Like this ..Right?" Itachi asked, putting his hand above Sasuke's. A hologram of Minato appeared, just as big as the real him was.

"Great, you two are naturals," Minato said, smiling kindly.

"I heard what had happened during the change in location. Sasuke, are you fine?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I need you all to be very careful. I lost contact with team 4 and the medical team has separated. Tsunade is going into action mode with a few others. Also, I haven't got any contact with Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said, lowering his eyes. He looked back up. "But most important is the unrest in the village. I want team Itachi and Team Kakashi to both split into two groups. One remains here, the other searches for team Madara, and the other are reinforceme-" Naruto suddenly turned around. He placed his palm on the round and closed his eyes.

"Someone is spying on us," he said. "It coming closer, two … Powerful … I have felt this before it are them," Naruto said.

" If there was somebody I would have seen them with my eyes," Neji said. "I have a 360 degree angle," he added. Sasuke looked at him. His eyes crossed with the Hyuuga for less than a second.

"…. It is gone … Suddenly they both are gone … Maybe I really did imagine it," Naruto muttered.

"It must be your senses developing, maybe you did sense them, but then miles and miles away," Neji said.

"..You are right ….They disappeared," Naruto said, looking behind him. "And your eyes are more trust worthy. You win every card game from me with them," Naruto muttered causing Neji to laugh. Sasuke's eyes widened recognising the laughter, the entire fight with the masked man flashed by him.

"Ugh .." Sasuke placed his hand on his head, as more memories came to him. The hologram of Minato disappeared.

"Sasuke,are you fine?!" Naruto asked, looking worried.

"TAKE COVER!" Sasuke shouted, hitting the earth crust without a second warning. Everybody managed to jump away in time. The dust cloud disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sakura shouted, seeing the sharingan of Sasuke, looking at Neji whose headband fell.

Neji looked at his headband and then back towards Sasuke.

"It was you, the person that attacked me, with that mask," Sasuke said.

"You got it wrong!"

"DON'T! Dare to lie in front of my face!" Sasuke hissed.

"That laughter, that mark ... Everything falls in its place," Sasuke hissed. Neji's eyes turned serious.

"Fine, you got me," Neji said, suddenly explosions appeared in the air and puppets appeared all over the place. Deidara and Sasori appeared behind Neji.

"But what do you think you can do against it?" Neji finished his sentence.

"So I was right after all," Naruto hissed, recognising the chakra of the two akatsuki members. The red hair looked at Itachi and then at Sasuke, he then turned his head to Neji.

"The deal," he said. Naruto groaned.

"Neji how could you! I thought we were friends! " Naruto shouted, though Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Naruto, we are no longer kids anymore. No matter what his reason was. We cannot allow him to life further," She said pulling down his glove as a regret filled her own eyes.

"It can't be … He is my friend!" Naruto shouted, looking at Neji. "Right …" He whispered. Naruto saw a puppet move towards him, he quickly jumped away though an clay bomb was behind him. It exploded, but still the blond managed to land on the ground, his jacket ruined from the explosion. Another puppet moved to him, but this time he didn't dodge. He balled a fist and punched the puppet, causing it to break.

"Watch out for the puppets, they contain poison, they got to me last time!" Sakura shouted.

"I remember," Naruto said, as they were caught in a battle between puppet, bombs and a traitor.

"Sakura, Naruto stay close to each other! "Kakkashi said as he used his lighting blade to immune a few bombs.

"Where is Sasuke! "Naruto shouted as he pushed Sakura behind him as they got surrounded by puppets.

"Hit the crust?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think it would do much," Naruto commented. "Be my back up, Sakura-chan. I am going for the puppeteer," Naruto said as 20 clones appeared around him. All fighting the puppets as he went straight for the puppeteer. A puppet appeared right in front of Sasori. Two clones of Naruto pulled Naruto quickly back before he could be stabbed, though Naruto threw a clone straight at the puppet, who had prepared a rasengan. The puppets all fell down, once the puppeteer was lying on the ground. He looked angry.

"SASORI-DONNA!" Deidara shouted as he sat on top of a bird. "Damn this hnn!" He hissed, looking at the battle field.

"MORON HE IS ESCAPING!" Sasori shouted seeing Neji getting away.

"Not so fast! Our deal!" Deidara hissed as he went behind Neji. Sasori threw some smoke bombs on the ground and disappeared, leaving a mutants and monsters behind.

"I am going after them!" Sasuke hissed and disappeared that instant.

"NO WAIT! DAMN IT!" Kakashi shouted, seeing that Sasuke was already gone.

"I will be his back up!"Naruto said. "I trust you guys to deal with them," Naruto added, looking at the monsters h fought only a couple of days ago.

"But… There are so many .." Itachi muttered, looking at them. Kakashi sighed. " Time to take the trash out," he muttered.

* * *

"Damn lost him!" Sasuke hissed as he stopped at a t split. He knelt on the ground and put his fingers on the soil. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back. Naruto jumped over him, using Sasuke as a small support.

"Follow me!" He said. Sasuke stood up and ran behind him. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"You got faster," Sasuke said, running next to the blond.

"Really," Naruto said, looking in front of him.

"Yes, at fist an old lady could keep up with you," Sasuke said, mocking the blond.

"Well what could I say; I started running with my dad more often," Naruto said. "One day I make sure to surpass both you and dad," he said looking motivated.

"You must train a 100 years more," Sasuke said activating his eyes again. "I take it from here," he said as they saw a cave with a giant boulder blocking the entrance. He disappeared next to Naruto and appeared in front of the boulder. He hit the boulder that shattered in thousand small pieces.

"Nice," Naruto said as he came running and stopped next to Sasuke.

"Let's go," he said and wanted to go inside, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Naruto, maybe it would be better for you to make sure he wouldn't escape the cave. Stay here," Sasuke said. "I well get him outside first," Sasuke said.

"You just made a strategy, he is a hyuuga he could see me anytime," Naruto said, suddenly his expression hardened, realizing what Sasuke was trying to do. He looked at the ground.

"I know you and dad .. You both want to protect me, but Neji is my friend. I have to know why he betrayed us, maybe he was forced to … Whatever the reason. I must face him. I have to see for myself," Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and looked him strict in his eyes. "Don't stop me," Naruto added.

"I wouldn't, but when things get hard … Just look away. I will make sure he wouldn't suffer more than he does, " Sasuke said. Naruto looked away.

"I will," he said as Sasuke let his face go. He held Naruto's hand and gave him a motivating nod.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as they ran inside the cave. They saw Neji sitting on a rock near a small lake. The cave was big and beautiful there were crystals that gave light. Pointy stones above them dripped some water on the ground, making loud noises.

"Don't move, just sit still and put your hand up. No tricks!" Sasuke hissed as he held a kunai in both his hands.

"Explain yourself! Why did you betray us! What are your ties with the akatsuki!" Naruto added. Neji sighed and put his hands up. He turned around, looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Naruto …" Neji said, his eyes looking sad. "They … They forced me. I tried to protect everybody. So .. I made them attack the camp they would follow me and-"

'LIES! HNN!" Both Deidara and Sasori appeared in the camp. Sasuke placed his back against Naruto's, so they both could keep the enemy and betrayer in place.

"Don't move! I will not hesitate to attack!" Sasuke hissed. Sasori stopped running and stopped Deidara by pulling him by his hair.

"Sasuke .. Was it?" Sasori asked. Sasuke narrowed his.

"Put the puppet down!"Sasuke said.

"Put the weapons down hmmmm!" Deidara shouted.

"Let's make it fair! The jinjurki is the only one allowed to keep the betrayer in his place with a weapon," Sasori said putting his puppet down. Sasuke looked at Deidara before putting his kunais down.

"Why would you guys want from Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing! He came to us to make a deal, but he betrayed us just like he betrayed you hnn!" Deidara shouted.

"It's true. Our leader works now together with Orochimaru. He came to Orochimaru and he would give information in exchange let the side branch of the Hyuuga clan live ." Sasori said. "He attacked Deidara and took several of my secret scrolls, plus the scroll he promised to deliver to Orochimaru he kept for himself," Sasori said.

"Neji, tell us … "

" Tell you what?" Neji asked as he looked at the ground.

" TELL ME YOU WERE FORCED TO DO THIS, TELL ME YOU HAD NO OTHER CHOISE. TELL ME YOU WANTED TOT PROTECT HINATA, HANABI !" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Keep calm!" Sasuke hissed.

"Then I will tell you … What I truly wanted. This war … The clan .. Konoha. I HATE THEM ALL! My own father died from the stupid heads of the clan! I wanted to kill them, every single one of them! Hinata, Hanabi all of them! But I was marked with this curse. I couldn't do anything, but now .. We are in war. I could take this to my benefit! By having ties with the enemy I could let them kill the head, and then I would be the leader. I would be free of this curse! But … I had nothing to return, so the only thing I had to offer was to spy their behalf. I couldn't care about the village any more. It was the village who was too weak to go in war in first place. They had this coming!" Neji hissed and grabbed a scroll. He put it on the ground and a three people appeared from them. "I stole this from Orochimaru, a scroll made for this war. With this I no longer needed those two akatsuki members!" Neji shouted.

"You bastard!" Sasori hissed as his eyes darkened, looking at the three humans from that appeared from the scroll.

"But that is … Tch .. Leave this to me donna!" Deidara shouted as a clay bird appeared. He flew over Sasuke and Naruto and went to attack Neji, but the three bodies protected them. One is Sasori's grandmother.

"I WILL MAKE THEM EXPLODE WITH MY ART!" Deidara shouted as the bodies jumped all over the place. There were explosions everywhere.

"STOP YOU IDIOIT THE CAVE WILL COLLAPSE!" Sasori shouted, but it was too late. Rocks fell from everywhere.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, looking for the blond. As smoke appeared everywhere. He started coughing. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the pointy rocks that were falling straight at him. He managed to jump away, but everything darkened fast.

* * *

"Boy… Boy .. Wake up," Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, seeing the red headed puppet master. He looked around, seeing rocks all around them.

"Naruto …"

"I don't know, but I can't find my partner either," Sasori said. Sasuke tried to stand up, but yelped in pain. He looked at one of the pointy rocks, piercing right through his side. "Fuck.." Sasuke hissed in pain.

"I tried to remove it, but I couldn't," Sasori said.

"It's okay … I just .. Ughh!" Sasuke hissed and let his head rest back on the ground.

"You are of no use to me.." Sasori hissed.

"This is the perfect time for you to kill me ...Why don't you," Sasuke asked, looking at Sasori.

"I won't dirty my hands on you. It was indeed a mission to bring you to Orochimaru. But since leader works together with him. I found that akatsuki lost its true purpose for peace. I quit this nonsense," Sasori said.

"My puppets are gone. That brat has them all," Sasori hissed and looked back towards Sasuke, who struggled getting up. He tried to not scream, but it was hard. It was like a katana piercing through his flesh.

"Here I will muffle your screams, before that Neji guy find us here and kills us both," Sasori said as he took his cloak off. "Bite down on this," he said. Sasuke looked at him before doing as he said. He balled a fist. And hit the pointy rock. It broke leaving only the small piece inside of him. He shouted out of pain, but the cloak muffled it.

"Good boy," Sasori said sarcastic as he made his hand go to the remain part inside of him. "I must say .. I can understand that people might like handling you roughly… It is a pretty sign.. Crimson blood .. On porcelain skin," he said, making his hand go over the blood. He pulled the remaining part out of Sasuke making Sasuke scream in pain. Sasori pulled Sasuke shirt slightly up.

"You would make a perfect puppet, when you die. I think I have a good use for your body" Sasori said. Suddenly he got pinned against the ground a certain blond holding a kunai in his hand.

"Don't naruto!"

"Give me one fucking reason why I should kill him, he is with the akatsuki, the one who almost killed Gaara and injured Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"… Naruto , look at me," Sasuke said, Naruto turned his face, seeing the Deidara behind Sasuke, holding him by his side while clay was on Sasuke's side.

"I will be able to make him go with a bang!" Deidara said. Naruto hissed.

"Let us make a fair deal," Deidara said. Naruto hissed and pulled Sasori up from his hair.

"On three," Deidara said. Naruto threw Sasori towards Deidara and Deidara did the same with Sasuke. Naruto caught Sasuke, and the clay let go of him.

"You are injured," Naruto said, putting his hand on Sasuke's wound to stop the bleeding.

"Yaah, I couldn't dodge all those sharp rocks," Sasuk said as he fell through his knees, Naruto knelt in front of him. Sasuke held his face. "Thanks God you are fine," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"We have to go, you need medical treatment," Naruto said. "You are losing too much blood," Naruto said.

"We can't .. If we break any rocks in the back .. This thing will collapse, and Neji is waiting for us on the other side. He will attack us with those zombies," Sasuke said.

"I can only feel Neji's chakra, together with that of sand elder,"

"My grandmother," Sasori said.

"I heard she is very skilled, there is no way I let you go out there," Sasuke said.

"We must," Naruto said.

"She is very skilled, that boy wouldn't stand a chance," Sasori said.

"Why would we listen to you, I rather kill-"

"Naruto-" Sasuke said, placing his hand on Naruto's cheek, so he would look at him.

"You can't fight her alone , Sasori is the only one who knows her movements,"

"He is from the akatsuki, he hurt Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto, Your boyfriend there is hurt, and slowly bleeding to death. If you can't getover that one girl then you can better prepare his funeral here. I know Neji's movements, but don't have my puppets. If we don't work together it has a bigger impact on you than it has on us. " Sasori said. Naruto looked at Sasuke. The blood of the raven on his hand.

"… Fine!" Naruto said.

"I might be able to surpass the bleeding a little hnn," Deidara said as he put some clay on Sasuke's wound.

What is the plan?" Naruto asked.

"I need a puppet," Sasori said. 'I wish I could use the raven, but I must do it with you," Sasori said. Naruto stood up.

"Fine, but I will kill you if anything happens to Sasuke," Naruto said, looking at Deidara and Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

"You have my word," Sasori said as chakra threats appeared from his fingertips. He moved Naruto slightly around. "You should relax, so I can move you better, " Sasori and smirked then. "Yes, just like that," He said and made Naruto punch the boulder in front of them that broke. Revealing his dead grandmother with 10 other puppets, Neji was standing behind her. Sasori fought them, using Naruto as puppet.

"Damn good puppet," Deidara muttered. "Your boyfriend is strong …" Deidara mentioned and looked at Sasuke.

" He is not …My boyfriend," Sasuke muttered.

"BAM RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Deidara said.

"I WILL HANDLE NEJI ON MY OWN!" Naruto shouted as the threats broke. Sasori turned around to Deidara.

"Neji is cornered … I think Naruto wants to be alone with him," Sasori said, and looked at Sasuke and then at Deidara.

"But … What is he to you?" Deidara asked Sasuke.

"He is … The son of my … Sensei," Sasuke said.

" Awkward," both Sasori and Deidara said.

"Deidara we bring him back to their base, that kid needs treatment,"

"What are we going to do now ... You said you didn't want to be in the akatsuki any longer," Deidara said.

"I think I will make sure Orochimaru will pay for making my grandmother a puppet,"

"Leader will kill you,"

"Tch,"

"They say .." Sasuke got slightly up. "That the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You two have nowhere to go. I suggest you join me." Sasuke said. "After this war is over, you can do as you please," Sasuke said.

"Hn ..During this war, I might be able to use you as a puppet ..Even for a little while?"

"If faith is at your side," Sasuke said

" Fine," Sasori said as Deidara made a bird from clay. They flew out of the cave where Naruto was, there was blood on his clothes, and Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Wanna lift handsome," Deidara joked as he landed next to him. Naruto looked seriously at him and then at Sasuke.

"You're kidding?" he said, looking at Sasuke and then at Deidara.

"Just hear me out," Sasuke muttered.

"No, this is insane, they are using you, so they could kill you later!"

"Just listen,"

"I am not accepting this!" Naruto shouted.

"Listen, they want to defeat Orochimaru as well … Willing to betray their organization. Sometimes … Friends turn out to be your enemy, and your enemies turn out to be your friend. Trust me .." Sasuke said, looking at the blood on Naruto's clothes. The blond sighed.

"If Kakashi and Itachi think otherwise, I will give them their right," Naruto said as he jumped on the bird.

* * *

**Note: I did my best to make this as long as possible, extending my original ideas. I hope this get appreciated… Reviews are nice. (Coming chapter will be released around week 47 due school)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Note: 1, thanks for the wait my exams are over 2, yes I know the Naruto ending sucked, it really hurt how foolish the creator made his characters, but I am glad fanfiction exists so I can give my CANON couple good DEVELOPMENT. 3, it is very late when I finished this, so excuse me for that.. **

**Chapter 32 The forbidden forest! **

"So … You are telling me that turning living humans into puppets isn't 'good'." Sasori looked confused at Itachi. "I still don't get it," he said lifting up his shoulders.

"Nah, Itachi-sensei!" Deidara said as he raised his hand like a schoolboy. Itachi hit his forehead and took a deep breath.

Questioning these two was hell. He still couldn't understand why Sasuke brought them here. Everybody wanted to attack the akatsuki members directly. Sasuke stopped them. Quit badass actually. He just pulled his arm out, so Deidara and Sasori wouldn't attack back. He explained himself. At first both Kakashi and Itachi thought he was crazy, but then he stood up, showing his wound. He said how Deidara brought them here and surpassed the bleeding with his clay, and how Sasori teamed up with Naruto to defeat the betrayer. They were willing to become their allies and who were they to refuse? They were not on the winning side of this war.

Still both captains refused. Sasori didn't want to make a big deal, so he just wanted to leave, but Sasuke told him to not take another step. He looked back towards Kakashi, and then Itachi. Itachi swore that he had never received such a look from anyone. Except his mom once when Itachi accidently spilled some ink on the expensive wooden floor (That spot still remains in his house until today.)

Sasuke angrily threatened Kakashi, and most people would have gotten scared or even started attacking Sasuke, though Kakashi knew Sasuke longer than today and he knew that this was just his 'actions ' when people were opposing him. It took some shouting, but Itachi finally agreed with Sasuke, causing Naruto to scream what the hell was wrong with both Uchihas. Itachi simply said that he would question them and put a genjutsu on them, to see if what Sasuke said was really true. They needed information of the akatsuki anyway, so better having two volunteers.

"No Deidara, you already had a bathroom break two minutes ago," Itachi said,

"HAVING A TINY BLADDER IS A DISEASE HNNN!" Deidara shouted.

"You wouldn't have to if you quit drinking water!" Itachi hissed, slapping the water bottle out of their hands.

"How is it going?" Sasuke asked entering the tent. He looked at Deidara, who sat on the ground, and Sasori, who was leaning against a desk.

"Well … Torturing would have been faster," Itachi said.

"Come on, we told you everything that came to our minds, no need to be rude" Sasori said.

"Well more we can't ask," Sasuke said.

"I am surprised that you ever would consider a former enemy as an ally," Itachi said. Sasuke sighed and sat down, crossing his legs.

"There is so much more you don't know about me. You could say that my mind is quit statistically based. I never doubt my intuition," Sasuke said, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Having them in our team would mean that we get enough information about the akatsuki, who the other members are, what their weaknesses are. Also it would be clearer what Orochimaru wants to get from us during this war. Everything will fall in its place," Sasuke said.

"But the fact that people trust you even less, and think you are trying to kill everybody from the inside out doesn't bother you at all?" Itachi asked.

"It doesn't. You can't have a war without sacrifices, right?" Sasuke looked at Itachi from the corner of is eye. "Somebody once said that war changes people, but who said that it couldn't change people for the better?" Sasuke said, looking from Deidara to Sasori.

"I see," Sasori said and smirked slightly. "He is a 'Tatsumi high school' fan," Sasori said, causing Sasuke to almost jump out of his chair.

"You read Tatsumi high school too!" Sasuke shouted.

"Maybe ... I did recognise his quote ... I am only a fan every Wednesday morning when the new chapter is out," Sasori muttered. Suddenly both were standing next to each other, talking about the manga they both liked and they even jumped slightly in excitement. Itachi looked confused.

"Is he talking about that manga again?" Naruto asked who walked in the tent.

"What are they talking about?" Itachi asked, titling his head to the left.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Anyway I had to get you to Kakashi-sensei, there is something important," Naruto said, his eyes darkening slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, who looked at both Itachi and Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Naruto," he finally spoke up, causing to blond to look up, his eyes were looking emotionless, and even slightly cold. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"What is going on, " Sasuke said, already knowing something was off.

"It is nothing you should worry about," Naruto said, not even bothering to put on a small fake smile.

"I have a foreboding feeling, something is wrong," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, maybe your 'foreboding' feeling has to do with certain akatsuki members near you. But I guess you shouldn't listen to it, since your decisions are generally accepted around here," Naruto said before leaving, without another word.

"Snap! Your sweetie is angry," Deidara said, snapping his fingers. Sasuke gave him a strict look before bending the blond's finger backwards, and almost breaking them.

"For somebody, who is under my mercy, you are quite talkative," Sasuke said, pulling his hand away and yelping slightly as he felt something bite his hand. He looked at his hand, saliva was dripping from it.

"The fuck man," Sasuke hissed and looked at the little mouths in Deidara's hands. "What kind of nasty mutation is that?!" Sasuke asked.

"I was born with it! Don't call me a mutant, mutant!" Deidara shouted. Itachi sighed.

"They are your responsibility, I will be back," Itachi said as he walked outside the tent towards where Kakashi , Tsunade and Shizune were.

"I still can't believe you two agreed on the akatsuki joining, they are s-rank criminals," Naruto muttered. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and looked at Itachi.

"What, are you blaming me?" Itachi asked. "You would have given in eventually too. He wasn't going to change his mind," Itachi said.

"I agree with that," Tsunade muttered, she arrived yesterday night; she was still slightly weakened from all the chakra she used. It was hardly enough to keep her young form

"We should have just forced him, maybe he would have understood how stupid it is if I made it clear with my fist, tch" Naruto muttered, folding his arms. Kakashi, looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Naruto was acting very oddly. It certainly wasn't like him.

"Well they are with two and we have three armies here, so they can't do too much,"Tsunade muttered.

"Anyway, the team we sent to search for Madara's team has send word," Kakashi said as he showed a letter on the table.

"They are not doing well, Orochimaru's army has split them. Madara, Shisui, Izuna and Obito have formed a decoy and were driven back into the forbidden forest. The remaining people from their team got the instructions to get as far away as possible." Kakashi said and sighed, seeing the rest look horrified. The forbidden forest wasn't forbidden for nothing. It was the most dangerous place.

"I thought we had a rough time dealing with Orochimaru's army, but they had it worse," Shizune muttered.

"More aimed. Those who were in Madara's team, they were all from a famous bloodline, right?" Itachi said. Kakashi nodded.

"But we have people from a famous blood line too," Tsunade said.

"Yes, but we were split so every squad was equal to each other with a few specialist. Tsunade had Shizune, one of the best medical ninjas. I had Naruto, the jinjurki. Itachi had Sasuke, and Madara had the young people from the main branch in his team, plus most of the people from a famous bloodline,"

"If you put it like that, it seems that Orochimaru knew that by getting to Madara he could get his hand on certain abilities he normally couldn't give to his mutants or monsters," Itachi said.

"Indeed, that why we can't afford to let him lay hand on the mangekyou sharingan," Kakashi said.

"Madara needs reinforcement, we have to get to him before Orochimaru does," Itachi said.

"Indeed, even for s-rank ninja's the forbidden forest is a dangerous place," Tsunade said.

"We will make a skilled reinforcement squid, to bring them back," Itachi said. "I am in there, if you want it or not," he added.

"It is like handing another mangekyou sharingan to him," Kakashi said.

"But you own one yourself, what do you want to do? Sent Shizune?" Itachi asked, sounding rather impatient.

"We have to go, Naruto, you and I. Tsunade will lead to the rest back to Konoha," Kakashi said. "But what is essential right now is that Sasuke doesn't know that Obito is in danger. He is injured and should rest, instead of rushing back into things," Kakashi said.

"Nonsense, he will find out himself sooner or later, better have him with you then letting him go by himself," Tsunade said.

"No," Naruto said, his eyes looking from the ground to Tsunade. "We are not sure if any of them are still alive in that forest. God knows how wild he will go if something happened to Obito. I think you remember Mito's death," Naruto said.

"I give you your right in that, it is essential for you to keep him here, Tsunade," Kakashi said.

"He isn't that small anymore. When he was little I could just grab him by the collar and hang him above a waterfall, threatening I would let go if he wouldn't listen. Or I would have just punched him. Now he is able to block my fist, and even send me flying down a waterfall," Tsunade said.

"And poison doesn't work on him," Shizue added.

"I know …But he must not know that Obito is stuck in the forbidden forest. We should send him a head. Him with a few others, to make it look like they are forming a decoy," Itachi said. Naruto looked from the table to the outside of the tent. He narrowed his eyes slightly and then frowned.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing,"Naruto said focussing back on their conversation.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the ground, sharpening a few kunais as somebody approached him from behind. He did not react directly, even though he had noticed the blond.

"You heard, haven't you?" Naruto said. His voice was serious, it reminded Sasuke slightly of Minato when he was in his Hokage position. Sasuke didn't react. Of course he sneaked behind them and tried to eavesdrop the conversation, but Naruto senses has got so sharp that is was difficult, even for the raven. He got busted and he knew, so he quickly left. He got the main information anyway.

"Even if you have, you are not going to save him." Naruto said. Sasuke stopped sharpening his kunai a nerve popping on his head.

"You are heading back to Konoha, just like the others,' Naruto added. Sasuke threw the kunai on the ground as he got up and turned around.

"Since when did anybody give you the authority to judge what I am doing? As long as I remember it were Kakashi and Itachi who were appointed captain. So don't be acting all mighty in front of me now!" Sasuke shouted. He wanted to punch the blond in the face.

"Me?! You are the one who thinks he has the right to bring two criminals with him!" Naruto shouted.

"Get over it! What is your problem with them anyway!" Sasuke shouted.

"THEY ATTACKED SAKURA, KILLED GAARA AND TRIED TO KILL US!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't go all shouting on me!" Sasuke hissed, "Sakura is doing fine now! The Kazekage is alive! And they saved us from that stupid comrade of yours that betrayed us! He is the one who tried to kill us!" Sasuke shouted. Suddenly Naruto's hands grabbed Sasuke's throat and pushed him against a tree, titling him slightly so his toes just couldn't touch the ground. Sasuke eyes widened slightly as he could hardly breathe under his circumstances. Naruto's eyes were red, his scars on his cheeks got slightly more visible as his nails got pressed against Sasuke's neck, leaving marks for sure.

"AND I KILLED HIM, I KILLED HIM DIDN'T I! MY OWN COMRADE, MY FRIEND! " Naruto shouted. His range grew so much that he had no idea what he was doing. This war … Al these situation that went against his believes. It all came at once. He had killed people, he had lost his comrades, and even killed a friend. The shinobi who believed … that he could settle everything in his own way. Had lost the faith in his own ninja way

"C-can't … Breathe.." Sasuke eyes looked desperate. He closed his eyes and managed to kick Naruto straight in the guts, causing the blond to fall on the ground, a few meters behind as Sasuke fell on the ground. He coughed loudly, his neck hurt from the blond's firm grip. Naruto got slightly up, a pain going through his back from his fall. He wiped some blood away from his chin as he looked at Sasuke. The realization of what he did finally started kicking in. His eyes widened in shock. He got up despise the pain in his back.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Sasuke shouted, as he looked at Naruto. His eyes turned into the famous Sharingan. "Just … Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to ... I-" Naruto bit his bottom lip, seeing red marks around Sasuke's throat.

"I SAID LEAVE ME!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto closed his eyes, but he listened and turned around and left, leaving the raven alone. Who sat against the tree, his head resting on his lap.

* * *

"We will split from here," Itachi said, guiding Tsunade and the other shinobi's through the forest.

"We will clear the back, making sure nothing has followed us. Tsunade will take it from here and Sasuke…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. The raven has been acting more distant than usual. Sasuke just turned his head.

"I will go up front, checking if nothing is waiting to kill us all at once," Sasuke said as he turned his back to the others. "Sasori, Deidara we are leaving!" Sasuke said as he jumped on a branch. Kakashi remain silence, hearing a small voice telling him not to die. A small smile appeared on Kakashi's face as he sighed.

"Neither should you," he muttered as the raven left.

"What is up your mind?" Itachi asked, seeing the rare look on Kakashi's face.

"I guess my mind has gone to a long journey. Maybe my body should have moved along," Kakashi said, turning his head towards Itachi and Naruto. Naruto looked away. His eyes had a strange look too.

"Should we take our leave?" Naruto muttered. Itachi nodded they left.

" Naruto make sure you keep focussing on sensing Madara or any of them," Itachi said. Naruto nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to focus around him.

* * *

Arriving at the village, both Sasori and Deidara had to wear black cloaks with hoodies that were hiding their face. Sasuke arrived as one of the first, together with the two akatsuki members. It took three days of travelling; the other should be coming soon. The village looked as lively as ever. Nothing has changed, not even a little bit. It was around noon when they arrived, meaning that the Hokage should be in his office. Sasuke ignored almost everybody of the guards. He did stood still in front of the two who guarded the office, but only to kick his way inside the it.

Minato looked up from a few papers; he had sensed Sasuke from miles away. He stood up, and instead of scolding Sasuke for breaking the door, he hugged the young man. Sasuke remained silence, but a weak smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around Minato. He was the only one left for the Raven to return to.

"I am glad you are alive," The Hokage said.

'So am I," Sasuke said as he broke the hug.

"So .. He is your dad or something?" Deidara asked, taking of his hoody. Minato was not surprised he also sensed their chakra and he had heard of both s-rank criminals, but it was because Sasuke's chakra was close to theirs that he already figured out that something had happened which made them work together.

"No, he is my teacher and the fourth Hokage. Sensei, these are two akatsuki members before you start judging like your son, please hear me out-"

"I know, Kakashi had send me a letter," Minato said, his face looked strict, but then softened. "I think you did good, we needed information of the Akatsuki. However, you both have a bad reputation and I will talk this over with the Kazekage since they are our allies. There might awaited a punishment for you, Sasori," Minato said.

"I will be gone as soon as this war is over," Sasori said.

"I send you two to the yakamichi clan, they will make sure to get every single detail out of your minds. I don't like doubting people, but you two are from the akatsuki, so I have no choice as Hokage," Minato said as two guards took them away.

"I hope for your ass it wouldn't hurt hnn," Deidara muttered as the guards took him away.

"I have received word from Itachi-san. They have detected Madara's team," Minato said.

"Really?!" Sasuke said. He was amazed how fast the team had detected him. An image of Naruto popped in his head, his senses were developing very fast. Sasuke lowered his eyes. The blond had become stronger, and more mature. This war was really changing. Sasuke folded his hands over his chest, one hand reached for the red marks around his neck. He was not sure if he really liked the new Naruto. He was no longer the innocent boy he used to be.

"However, I received the message two days ago. I haven't heard anything any since," Sasuke looked up, his eyes looking worried. "Maybe the bird they send died, but Itachi should notice because he mostly sends his ravens, or maybe they are on their way back. Anyway it is too soon for me to-"

"Sensei … I have a bad feeling about this," Sasuke said, his voice sounded completely different from his usual cold voice. Minato looked at the raven's eyes. This expression of him was unusual. "Sensei, please … I beg of you … Send me after them. I have a foreboding feeling, which is slowly eating me from the inside. I have to be there.. I can't … I can't lose more people … I will go nuts," Sasuke said. Minato looked away.

"If Madara and Itachi couldn't survive … The possibility of you surviving there are very slim," Minato closed his eyes and he bit on the edge of his pen. "It isn't wise to send you, and I should refuse this offer," Minato added. "Speaking as the Hokage of course. As your sensei I believe in you to bring them back to me, you are my apprentice after all," Minato said. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you, Minato-sensei," Sasuke said, a weak smile appearing on his face. Minato returned the smile.

"My strongest man are trapped there, and above all …My son. I promised my wife to protect him no matter what, even if I am a Hokage, I am also a father." Minato said as he stood up, making a familiar hand seal. A clone was created of himself. "There is no way I can leave the village. I wish I could, but I put half my chakra in this clone, if you manage to support it with yours, it should be able to lest all the way, using my best techniques during fights," Minato said.

"Thank you … Sensei," Sasuke said as he looked at the original Minato.

"Please, bring them back, save and sound," Minato said as Sasuke nodded.

* * *

"They are close," The clone of Minato said as he kneeled on the ground and let his fingers touch the soul. Just when Sasuke arrived back at the village, he only rested a little while before freshen up and going on another journey to the forbidden forest.

"Sensei, you might want to hurry detecting them, your son found Madara within a day," Sasuke said as he used his kuanagi to cut a giant bee in two that was about to attack them. Minato stood back up.

"The original me can sense better than me, but not better than Naruto. He has the senses of his mother," Minato said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, also I am sorry for letting you do all the fighting, you see … The original me thought he had put half his chakra in me, but it was not even a fourth of his," Minato said and started laughing. Sasuke hissed frustrated.

"Sometimes you really do suck, Minato-sensei," Sasuke hissed, his eyes suddenly seeing something shiny. He quickly ran to it, before Minato could even say a world.

"It is a Konoha headband!" Sasuke said, picking it up.

"But that is Naruto's!" Minato said. Sasuke frowned, tightening his grip on the headband. He put it on.

"That means he had been here, we better get going," Sasuke said. Cracking his fingers as he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest," Minato said.

"No, I will manage," Sasuke said.

"Then we will continue," Minato said as they continued their way.

"I can sense them, all of them!" Minato said after hours of travelling deeper in the forest.

"They are alive!" Sasuke exclaimed as Minato nodded.

"So it feels," he said, "But I sense some strange chakra near them … It could be one of those beasts here,"

"If it is another giant fire spitting spider, I will not play nice with it!" Sasuke hissed.

"We have to hurry, it is coming closer to them. Go north!" Minato said as Sasuke listened and jumped from branch to branch as fast as he could. It didn't even take a minute before Sasuke could see a giant spider approaching what seemed like a camp, set near a lake. Without a second of hesitation he jumped straight for the creature.

"TAKE THIS!" Sasuke shouted as he kicked the giant spider head off, lading before it when its body fell on the ground. He panted slightly as he looked at the dead spider behind him. He then stood up and looked in front of him. Seeing everybody who was missing.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, who was the first one to talk. Itachi looked away, not saying a word. He looked rather thoughtful. Naruto on the other hand never looked up and had his eyes fixated on the ground.

"I was send by sensei," Sasuke said.

"Somebody had a foreboding feeling, and it turned out right," The clone of Minato said, who appeared behind Sasuke. They all looked weakened; Obito had several deep wounds which were only covered in bandage.

** (please note that fanfiction writers really love reviews and that it keeps them motivated to write :) ) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! I hope you like DRAAAAMMMAAAA **

**Chapter 33 "The death of a great shinobi!"**

"Now that everybody is here, I can teleport us all back to Konoha," Minato said. "Next time I am going to imprint you all with the flying thunder God jutsu seal. There will be no privacy excuses anymore," Minato added, looking at his son, who didn't even became mad because of his father's comment.

"Save your bad jokes old man, we are dying here," Madara said, folding his arms as he looked at Obito. Minato sighed, forming a seal with his hands.

"I might need more chakra, Sasuke can I count on you?"

"Hai," Sasuke said as he stood up from his sitting position. He hadn't even set one foot towards Minato as suddenly everybody's eyes widened in shock. A huge bee had appeared behind Minato, stinging him straight through the abdomen. Minato's eyes widened and looked at the others.

"Well fuck!" He shouted before the clone disappeared. For a single moment everybody was death silence. Madara was the first to talk, oh well …. To scream. He hit a tree trunk, causing it to fall.

"Nii-san! Please save your strength," Izuna said.

"I can't believe I have this much bad luck!" He shouted. He was clearly frustrated.

"How could we have not seen that stupid huge bee," Shisui hissed, looking at the bee on the ground.

"How could a Hokage not dodge a bee?" Kakashi muttered.

"Well, he knows where we are. So more help should be coming," Izuna said.

"I don't think waiting much longer would help. Obito is injured we have to move," Itachi said.

"What has happened to your leg? You can make attacks pass right through your body," Sasuke said kneeling in front of Obito. He slowly started removing the bandage around Obito's leg. Only to be shocked from the wound that was clearly infected. He quickly calmed himself down as he looked at Obito. He remained quiet as he made sure to clean the wound and make the infection disappear. He then bandaged the leg back up again, making sure to use clean bandage he had brought along together with other supplies. Obito remained to look at Sasuke's face, which had gotten slightly dirty from the forest. He smiled, his hand reached for the dirty spot on Sasuke's cheek. The raven looked up from Obito's leg.

Naruto folded his arms, looking at the two. He couldn't help but to feel slightly angry.

"Aah, thank you … For coming," Obito said. His face turned completely red. Sasuke gently grabbed Obito's hand, causing Obito to turn even redder (if that was possible)

"I forgot to mention that the drugs I used to make the infection go away have the same effects as alcohol," Sasuke said, chuckling slightly.

"W-whut!" Obito said, feeling his head getting dizzy, and his vision blurring. "Omg, I feel so wasted!" Obito said, suddenly feeling a hit straight in his neck. He blacked out and his upper body fell straight in Sasuke's arms.

"Baka," Sasuke said, laying Obito's head down on the grass.

"So we didn't need to cut his leg off," Shisui muttered, looking at Kakashi.

"I was kidding anyway," Kakashi said as Sasuke stood up, and knelt behind Kakashi. He put his hands on Kakashi's hand, which started glowing slightly, transferring his chakra into Kakashi. "Sasuke should have memorized a little about his way towards him, together with Naruto's sensing abilities we should be able to find our way out of here," Kakashi said, feeling his strength slightly return to him.

"My senses are not working that good, these beasts hold so much chakra that it distracts my senses a lot," Naruto said.

You must focus. Don't worry about getting attacked. Now I should be able to fight those monsters again," Kakashi said, his hand reaching for Sasuke's. "I can manage now, go support the others," Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded as he got up.

"You want to leave now?" Izuna asked.

"No, it will get dark soon. We need water, so we should remain here till morning and depart early," Kakashi said. "Naruto, try to use your senses to find the best way out," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded as he sat down, though he stood up again.

"It is hard to focus here, with chakra moving all around. I will go south. Find a quit place to focus," Naruto said.

"Stay nearby," Kakashi said as Naruto nodded and jumped away. Sasuke didn't give the blond a second look as he had his eyes fixated on Shisui's back. He moved towards Itachi, who was looking at the water. It was getting darker. When Sasuke put his hands on Itachi's back, the older Uchiha turned quickly around.

"You seem lost in thoughts," Sasuke said, as he moved Itachi back around. "What is bothering you? You seem pretty emotional," Sasuke said. He took a deep breath and transferred a part of his chakra into Itachi. "I don't have a lot left, when I have gotten some rest I can give-" Sasuke stopped talking as Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's.

"Remember what you said to me. The day before we depart from our original base … By the water," Itachi said. Sasuke eyes turned slightly serious, remembering him talking about the 1 son policy. His heart had skipped beat. Had Itachi figured it out? So quickly? Maybe it was better this way. Sasuke wanted to tell him anyway, only he had hoped it would have been after the war. A scared feeling took over. Maybe Itachi wanted to kill him now. He was a person who liked tradition.

"What about it?" Sasuke sad, not showing any of his emotions. Itachi remain quiet. Sasuke was not sure if he was searching for the right words, or if he was building some tension.

"I remember you telling me that you have never known your parents. I want to help you find information about them. It is important for a shinobi to know his heritage," Itachi said. Sasuke the chakra around his hands became less.

"I don't want to know anything about them. They are dead anyway," Sasuke said, his hair blocking his expression.

"That doesn't mean that they do not live on in your heart, if we knew who they are it could tell you more about yourself. Maybe you are not that far of a relative as you think-"

"Itachi, stop it. I don't want to hear anything about it. Neither I nor you are going after their identity. I don't want to know them and neither am I slightly curious," Sasuke said, his voice having a dark sound to it. Itachi remain quiet for a while.

"You are five years younger than I am. I should have known a kinsman who had similar skills like you have. They can't be just a nobody. They must have been important to the clan. It would explain my father-"

"I didn't want to hear another word about it!" Sasuke shouted. Slightly glad that almost everybody was gather wood to burn a fire. The only one with them was Obito who was still knocked out. He stopped transferring chakra into Itachi.

"I don't get it…" He spoke. "Nothing makes sense to me." Itachi's eyes widened slightly, feeling Sasuke wrap his arms around Itachi's waist. He hugged him … Tightly. Itachi looked at Sasuke's hands that were slightly shaking. Sasuke hid his face in Itachi's back. He should tell him, it was now or never. He could make everything clear for the older Uchiha. He only had to gather his courage to tell Itachi. If he just could tell him.

"I …. I-"Sasuke voice broke as he held Itachi even tighter. "I did know them … My parents. Not personally, but lady Mito told me everything. She explained everything to me. My parents-" Sasuke swallowed a lump. "They … Abandoned me … Because I was a bastard child. My father killed my mother and wanted to kill me, but Mito saved me and killed him. My father was the Uchiha, and my mother just a street hooker. My father was disgrace to the Uchiha's and that is why your father and I are not getting along. I look like him. That is all.. I did not want to know their names. Everything that I had been taught I have been taught by lady Mito. That is everything," Sasuke muttered. He couldn't help but to feel tears escape his eyes. After all, he couldn't tell Itachi the truth, and lying about it made the guild inside him worse.

"I'm so sorry … I did want to let you think about all that," Itachi said, turning himself around and wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke remained in Itachi's arms for a couple of more minutes before letting go. Itachi's expression slightly changed. Though Sasuke could not put his finger on what kind of expression it was.

"I'm going to take a walk … I just want to be alone," Sasuke said.

"I see, don't go too far," Itachi said. Sasuke remained still from the tone of Itachi's voice; he gave Itachi a look before he left.

* * *

"There is no way out of here. Everywhere … Those monsters are everywhere. We have to go into battle with them. But we can't .. There are just too many," Naruto opened his eyes, seeing darkness around him. In a distance he could see everybody who was trapped with him in the forbidden forest. They became smaller and smaller and then disappeared. "NO, NO , NO I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE, I CAN'T HAVE MORE PEOPLE DYING ON MY WATCH!" Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. He fell through his knees. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"They don't have to die.." A dark voice came behind Naruto. The blond opened his eyes, slowly turning his head only to see a familiar demon sealed behind him. The nine tails looked at him with the scarlet eyes as he always did. The sharp teeth started forming a smirk.

"You want to protect those who are dear to you, but you can't without my help. You need my chakra," The nine tails said.

"… But dad said-"

"Your dad is not here. He made a foolish mistake that can end up killing all of you. You have no other choice. You want to protect them right?" The nine tails said. The images of all those dear to the blond appeared, vanishing one by one. The blond started screaming, begging the demon fox to stop showing him this. For a moment everything was quit. The blond opened his eyes again, seeing a hand stretched towards him. He looked at the person offering him the hand.

"Let's go, Usuratonkachi," Sasuke smiled towards Naruto, causing the blond to look relieved for a moment.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said as he desperately started talking about how everybody he loved vanished. He wanted to grab Sasuke's hand, but blood was dripping off it. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back up, seeing a sword stabbing the raven right through the heart. The raven fall on top of Naruto and vanished just like the others. The blood remained on the blond's hands. He looked at the blood. His brain couldn't progress what happened. He looked up, seeing himself standing in front of him, holding a bloody sword in his hand. Naruto slowly shook his head; he became more and more desperate. His body was shaking and he started screaming. Everything became quiet again while Naruto was lying on the ground. His eyes still wide and cheeks still wet from the tears.

"You can save them, you only have to get rid of the seal," The nine tails said. Naruto looked up. He got back on his feet. He had no idea what he was doing, it felt like his body was moving on its own. His mind had no power anymore. It looked like somebody had killed his mind. Naruto looked at the sealing. His hand was slowly reaching for it. He hesitated for a moment as his fingers touched the paper. He closed his eyes; a warm feeling emerged around him. Naruto opened his eyes, seeing a blue colour filling the place. It was as if it washed away the sorrows. Naruto turned his back towards the seal, wondering where this 'feeling' was coming for, and why it made him feel so positive.

"Naruto …." The familiar voice of Sasuke called out, causing Naruto to smile.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called out. "Sasuke! Sasuke I am coming!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see that he was at the place he decided to go in order to focus on his surroundings. The only difference was that it was now sun rise instead of sun set. Naruto turned his head around, seeing Sasuke. Who gave the blond a concern look.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as he set on his knees and stopped transferring chakra into Naruto. The Raven got surprised as Naruto suddenly turned around and hugged the raven, causing Sasuke to fall on his back on the ground. The blond was on top of him, arms holding him tightly while his head was hidden in the raven's chest. Sasuke looked surprised. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto, feeling his body tremble.

"Forgive me, Sasuke … Please forgive me .. I … I don't know what I am doing, I have no idea what I have been doing. I want to protect … I don't want to kill anymore. I have had enough; I don't want to continue like this! I don't want to see people die around me. I don't want to fight and fear!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's eyes turned shocked, hearing these words from Naruto. It was the lowest point the blond could ever fall. The Raven bit his bottom lip, his hand forming a fist.

"Naruto …" He whispered. The blond looked up, only to receive a punch right in his chest, causing him to fall off Sasuke and on his own back.

"What..?!" Naruto looked shocked; he looked at Sasuke, who got up from the ground. His black bangs covering his eyes.

"Naruto, have you really hit rock bottom like that. We are not even half way through this war and you are already giving up?" Sasuke asked his voice cold and emotionless as he approached Naruto. "You have lost a few of your comrades, and you are allowing yourself to lose the others by giving up. You are planning to let your father down, your teachers, Konoha and me. Is that what you want?" Sasuke continued as he kicked Naruto in his side. "ALL YOUR TRAINING, YOUR BIG TALK, YOUR PROMISES ARE WORTHLESS!" Sasuke shouted, kicking him over and over again. "WHAT ABOUT YOU BECOMING A GREATER SHINOBI THAN YOUR MOTHER, WHAT ABOUT BECOMING HOKAGE, BEING AN EVEN GREATER LEADER THAN YOUR FATHER. WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT BIG TALK?" Sasuke stopped kicking Naruto he grabbed the blond by his collar and threw him across the field.

Naruto moaned in pain as he tried to get up, he looked at Sasuke who pushed him against the ground and sat on top of the blond.

"You think you can throw all that away? Didn't you tell me you would become Hokage, so people would acknowledge you for who you are, and not for being the monstrous son of the fourth Hokage!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto remained silence, his eyes looking at the ground. Sasuke hissed in frustration and punched the blond in his face.

"If you can't come to your own senses, then … I will beat them in you!" Sasuke hissed as he started hitting Naruto. He closed his eyes, punching harder and harder. " . . .TO . ON . YOUR. PROMISES. TO. LET. YOU. GIVE. UP ON YOUR NINJA WAY. YOUR. DREAMS!" Sasuke stopped punching Naruto. He could smell blood and tears started escaping his eyes. "What about your promises to me … You said you would look after me. Our dream … You would become hokage, Konoha would be doomed… But I would still be part of that doomed Konoha. Are you giving up on all that?" A hand stroked Sasuke's cheek, soon followed by lips that kissed his. Sasuke opened his eyes, but soon closed them again as he wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him tightly.

Naruto broke the kiss. His face was bleeding and swollen in some parts.

"You are right, thank you … Thank you for making me realize my dreams again ...Our dream," Naruto said.

"You really are a moron," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand as he looked him deep in his eyes. "No matter what happens, I will be the one who will support you, so you can reach your goals," Sasuke added. Naruto smiled slightly. It was nice to know that somebody had his back. Who would push him further in times like these

"You are truly amazing," Naruto whispered. Sasuke returned the small smile, though his eyes turned quickly worried.

"We should probably wash your face and heal it … I hit you bad.." Sasuke said, his hand reaching for Naruto's blue eye. The blond hissed in pain, causing Sasuke to back off.

"Yeah, we should do that," Naruto said as he got up.

* * *

"So, before we leave… Are we really buying that he fell from a tree? Are we just going along with this?" Izuna asked, standing behind Madara, who was healing Naruto's face.

"Otouto some things we should not question. A man does not lie for nothing after all," Madara said as he stopped healing Naruto's face. "I healed the swelling and stopped the bleeding. That should be enough," Madara said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, feeling the bandage around his one eye. He stood up and looked around him. Everybody seemed ready.

"Naruto have you found the best way?" Shisui asked, trying to support Obito which didn't seem to work.

"I will carry him," Sasuke said as he walked towards them.

"You? Really?" Izuna asked. "You will drop him," Izuna said. Sasuke did not respond as he carried Obito on his back. It looked a little funny since Obito was a lot taller.

"Remember that I am the same person that breaks the earth crust," Sasuke said, passing Izuna with a small grin, knowing that Izuna gave him a dirty expression.

"Sasu, my head feels light," Obito mumbled as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Those are the painkillers," Sasuke said as he followed the other a head of him

"Why … Do they make me like this,"

"So you can shut the fuck up, now go to sleep," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to tell you something, since I am not sure if I will make it-"

"Stop talking nonsense! Of course you will make it; it is only your leg. I will cut it off if it would be so harmful," Sasuke said. Obito chuckled.

"I remember carrying you like this during the rescue mission-"

"Stop it Obito, go to sleep. Before you know it you are in Tsunade's care," Sasuke cut Obito of, who smiled.

"Nice dreams then," Obito muttered. Sasuke remained silence. "Will you be part of my dream?" He added only seconds later.

"Yeah, I will be waiting on the other side (:dream world) "

"Yeeah, I see you there Sasuke-kun," Obito said.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke muttered, looking at Obito's sleeping face on his shoulder. He then turned his head back to focus in front of him, but he was met with all faces looking at him.'

"What are you all looking at," Sasuke hissed, frowning slightly.

Naruto stopped walking and closed his eyes for a little while.

"Here is where I sense some powerful chakra, it is important to remain silence," Naruto said. "I will go first," he added as he started running and hiding between behind trees to hide for certain creatures. "If we go north form here we can avoid most of them, but it is a longer route," Naruto said.

"We take the save way then," Kakashi said.

"NYAAAAAH SASSSUKKKE-KUN WHY DO YOU KEEP PUNSHING ME, EVEN IN DREAMY WORLD!" Obito shouted. Sasuke dropped Obito on the ground the moment he started screaming in his ear. There was a moment of silence as everybody looked panicked; praying that no monster had heard it, but luck was not on their side. All sort of creatures reacted on the loud sound and were closing in.

"Go on, I will drive them off!" Naruto shouted, making a famous seal and creating shadow clones. The original him panted slightly already realizing how much 'borrowed' chakra he had wasted with creating so many clone. He ran straight at some monster, attacking them with his rasengan, though once he landed on the ground he realized how many of his cloned were getting slaughtered. It had no use, gathering chakra in this forest was impossible and he had not much left.

Naruto's eyes widened as he his sun got blocked; he turned his head, seeing a giant animal. Naruto frowned grabbing a hand full of kunai's , ready to attack with taijutsu. He was not going to lose, not after how far he had come.

"FUTON: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" Naruto's eyes widened as the giant animal got hit by a huge fire ball, he turned his head seeing Sasuke, who ran towards him.

"I told you, I have your back!" Sasuke said, placing his hands on Naruto's back again, infusing once again chakra in him. "Listen, I can't keep giving you chakra. It would disturb your own chakra flow. You have to use this chakra to create more shadow clones, send them to the opposite direction and let them make as much noise as possible so these creatures get distracted then we take our leave!" Sasuke said and stopped infusing chakra in Naruto. He continued fighting the creatures around them off, so they would not harm Naruto.

"Hai!" Naruto said and made a lot of shadow clones that ran to the south and screamed. Most creatures reacted on the sound. Sasuke appeared behind Naruto, throwing the blond over his shoulder and using his speed to get out of there. The next thing Naruto felt was the hard ground. He could hear Sasuke pant. The blond quickly got up and looked at Sasuke, who was sitting on his knees. He coughed a few times, Kakashi kneeling next to the Raven to support him.

"Well, that was it for me- I have reached my limit," Sasuke said, looking down at his hands. "This place really blocks your chakra so … It is not like you rest a little and it comes back, it is weird," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, it is odd for you to have no chakra left. You are the best ninjutsu user among us," Kakashi said, helping Sasuke up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he stood up, not noticing everybody looking slightly weird at him. "Thank you, for having my back," Naruto said, looking very serious. Sasuke laughed.

"Usuratonkachi, if I hadn't have your back you would have died a long time ago," he said supporting his weight on Kakashi, while Shisui carried Obito, who was knocked out since Sasuke dropped him.

Naruto smiled.

* * *

The team missing ninja's returned save and sound back to Konoha. Obito was brought to a hospital where Madara and Shisui were too. They all needed recovery after this long journey. Sasuke and Naruto both went their separate ways in Konoha, but only to freshen up and get a little sleep.

Sasuke walked around Konoha, having a freshly made sandwich in his hand he had bought. His hair was wet and in a small pony tail, though some bags were still hanging out of it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, running towards him. "I heard you returned, I am glad you are fine!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I got some recovery pills from Tsunade-nee. It feels like I never got stuck in the forbidden forest," Sasuke said. Sakura chuckled.

"I have some good news! Everybody has made a full recovery. Naruto is doing better too, I just spoke to him," Sakura said.

"Really, do you know where he went?" Sasuke asked.

"Obviously he is going to eat some ramen and then go to his father. Hokage-sama has been very busy due the war,"

"I should ruin his so called 'ramen time'," Sasuke said. Sakura chuckled and waved Sasuke a quick goodbye. Sasuke walked towards the famous ramen bar.

"Oi Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he saw the blond eating ramen and talking to the old man.

" Sasuke-kun, looking so much better without all that dirt on your face," Naruto. Sasuke sat down next to the blond. He places his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Your face looks better when I haven't beaten it up," Sasuke said, laughing slightly. Naruto laughed too, his eyes softened and Sasuke swore they were looking slightly dreamy. Maybe the blond hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Isn't that my headband?" Naruto asked, titling his head to the left. Sasuke's hand reached for his forehead, noticing the headband.

"Oh yeah, that is right. I found it in the forest. I thought you might want it back," Sasuke said, wanting to take the headband off to return in to Naruto, but the blond chuckled.

"Keep it, it looks good on you," Naruto said. Sasuke's face turned slightly red, which didn't went unnoticed.

"Aaah, your face looks like a tomato!" Naruto said. Sasuke clenched a fist, but calmed down quickly in Naruto's surprise. "Aren't you going to hit me?" Naruto questioned.

"I will hurt you in an even better way," Sasuke said, an evel grin appearing on his face as he suddenly had Naruto's wallet I his hand.

"Wut?!" Naruto looked in his weapon bag, which was open. "Naaah Sasuke-"

"Damn, you are even more broke than I am, and I have to pay the damn bills," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to rub it in," Naruto muttered.

"It is like robbing a broken man, you have nothing. Well guess I have to buy myself some food," Sasuke said throwing the walled back towards Naruto.

"Or how about I treat you for saving my ass?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to Obito, whose leg was covered in bandage. "Thanks to you I got to keep my leg," Obito added as he sat on the other side of Sasuke.

"Well that sound reasonable," Sasuke said. Suddenly a bird landed on his shoulder a note tied to its leg. Sasuke took the note and looked at Naruto.

"Your father wants to see you," Sasuke said Naruto frowned and stood up finishing his ramen.

"Then I better get going," Naruto said.

"I will walk you there. I will take your offer another time if I can," Sasuke said to Obito and followed Naruto.

"What was written in that letter?" Naruto asked.

"Only to tell you to go to the office," Sasuke said.

"Weird why wouldn't he send a bird to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have been thinking. Remember our hunting trip together? I think animals can sense the kyuubi, so that is why they take their distance from you," Sasuke said.

"Sounding like a real animal pro," Naruto said as they reached the office. Naruto opened the door, feeling a dark atmosphere. Something was wrong.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. Minato lowered his eyes on his desk.

"So that is him, the blond one huh?" A frog asked that was standing on a chair.

"Hai," Minato almost whispered.

"I don't know how to tell you this," The frog remained silence and took a deep breath. "Jiraiya has died in battle. He went on a spy mission to see what the leader of the akatsuki was up to" Naruto smiled an awkward smile.

"What are you talking about? This must be a joke right?" Naruto said, looking at Tsunade and then back at the frog.

"I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me. Jiraiya did leave a message before dying," the frog said, showing his back. Naruto looked from the frog to his father.

"Dad, you would have never let pervy-sage go to such a risky mission?!" Naruto asked. Minato looked up from his desk.

"I let him go…" Minato said, closing his eyes.

"No… No .. WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW SUCH A RECKLESS THING! YOU KNEW HIM BETTER THAN ANYBODY! " Naruto shouted.

"Oi, Naruto-"

"HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM TO SUCH A DANGEROUS PLACE, ALONE?"

"Naruto, enough," Sasuke said. Naruto balled a fist and turned around to walk out of the office. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, but did not get a respond back only a door that got smashed. Sasuke looked worried as he turned his head back to the other two. There was a silence for a couple of minutes which then got broken by the sound of Tsunade's heels hitting the wooden floor, she too left the office. Sasuke looked at Minato, who was staring at his wooden desk. His hand which was flat on the table suddenly turned into a clinching fist. Sasuke eyes looked worried.

"Minato-sensei-" Sasuke quickly took a step back and protected his head with his arms once Minato stood up and threw everything off his desk. Everything that came near his hands he threw across the room.

"Sensei!" Sasuke shouted, causing Minato to stop and take a deep breath. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Minato, the office was one big mess. "Sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't believe he is dead …. I just can't-" Minato's voice broke down as he turned his head towards another direction. "Could you leave, please?" Minato whispered. Sasuke nodded, still looking worried he respected Minato's wishes and walked out of the office. It was odd to see Minato like this. Even the Hokage had a weak side. Outside he looked at the Hokage's window, not that he was able to see anything. He summoned a bird.

"Make sure to keep an eye on Minato-sensei," Sasuke said as the bird flew off to settle in a tree near the window. Sasuke looked at the ground before thinking about Naruto. He should check up on him. It was dark already. Sasuke went to search around the village, but he was not good in sensing people. Eventually after searching the entire village he sat down on the old swing by the academy. The hawk he had summoned early landed on his shoulder.

"So Minato has left the office to go home in order to get some sleep and to end this horrible day?" Sasuke asked. He let his head hang. "I can't find Naruto. I am worried, I shouldn't be, but I am," Sasuke added. "I wonder if he is not doing anything stupid. I mean … Jiraiya meant a lot to him … To them," Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I hate feeling like this … I wish I could … I could cheer them up. I am worried …I cannot stop feeling this way-" Sasuke muttered.

"You don't have to, I am here-" Sasuke titled his head up and turned around to hug the blond. "I am sorry I made you worried."

"You idiot, where were you?" Sasuke whispered.

"I was with Iruka-sensei, I talked with him. I realized how immature I was to my dad," Naruto said. Sasuke broke the hug and placed both his hand on Naruto's cheek

"You really are an idiot y'know," Sasuke said as he then pinched both cheeks and pulled them apart so the blond was making a funny face, causing Sasuke to laugh. "But you are mine idiot," he added. They sat down, Naruto on the swing while Sasuke was leaning on the tree.

"How did dad react?"

"He managed for a while, but he also broke," Sasuke admitted.

"I said horrible things," Naruto whispered.

"I don't think he broke because of that. He knows you would say anything when you are angry," Sasuke said. "He lost his teacher too y'know," he added.

"I should go home," Naruto said.

"I will walk you home-"

"No, I prefer walking you home, since you live closer from here," Naruto said. "I would have time to think about a good apology," he added as he stood up from the swings.

"If that is what you want," Sasuke said, Naruto held his hand and pulled him from the tree, though he did not let go, causing Sasuke to give him a small smile.

"Thanks,"

* * *

**FEED THE WRITER WITH REVIEWS ^^ (because it is almost morning and I have school monday and a few hours sleep left . )**


	34. Chapter 34

**Note: Finally my favourite female character comes in : ) Thanks for the amazing reviews, I love them! **

**Chapter 34 "The chains of love"**

"They are not opening the door," Sasuke said after knocking for the fifth time, holding a basket in the other hand. He turned his face to Kakashi.

"I guess they are just tired, maybe they haven't sensed us coming," Kakashi said.

"The doorbell isn't working as well," Obito added.

"So, what should we do?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to face his two team mates.

"Give them their privacy?" Kakashi suggested, seeing both Obito and Sasuke looking at each other.

"Neeeh, that ain't working. We are breaking in," Obito said as he knelt in front of the lock and grabbed a kunai. "Damn, sensei has improved his lock. I think there is a sealing tag involved on the other side," Obito said.

"Let me handle this," Sasuke said as he tried to look through the key hole.

"Can you undo it?" Obito asked. Sasuke stood up and kicked the door open.

"Done," he said as he door fell. Obito's jaw dropped.

"Sensei is not going to like this," Kakashi said.

"Shouldn't have involved a sealing tag on the other side," Sasuke said as he took his shoes off and walked inside. It was death quiet, causing some suspension, but not for long. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he saw both father and son sitting in front of the couch. Naruto's head was resting on his father's shoulder while Minato's head was resting on his son's.

"Aaaah, damn I wish I had a dad," Obito whispered.

"Ha .. We all do," Kakashi said, wrapping an arm around Obito.

"I guess we should just leave the basket here," Sasuke said, putting the basket on the coffee table.

"We should give them a blanket. They will get it cold since Sasuke broke the front door," Kakashi said. Obito and Sasuke nodded.

"Where does sensei has it blankets? Everybody has spare blankets right?" Obito asked.

"You talk too much," Kakashi muttered.

"I found them, they lay behind the couch," Sasuke said, holding a blue blanket.

"Odd place," Kakashi said

"I keep my spare blankets behind the couch," Obito commented.

"Why would you need that, you apartment is so small you can easily just take two steps and grab the blanket from your bed," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke sighed as Kakashi continued teasing Obito who got easily offended when it came down to his apartment's size.

Sasuke wrapped the blanket around Minato and Naruto. Suddenly a hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him, before the raven knew it, he was trapped in Naruto's embrace. There was a moment of death silence in the house.

"So … You were awake?" Sasuke questioned.

"You three actually make a lot of noise," Naruto said, still holding on to Sasuke.

"You are going to fix the door," Minato added, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"So how long have you guys been awake?" Obito asked.

"The moment you three stood in front of the door." Minato said, stretching himself.

"We were asleep, but then you three started making more noise and then we heard the door break," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you open the door when we knocked the first time?" Sasuke asked, pulling himself out of Naruto's embrace.

"I thought dad would answer it," Naruto said.

"If I moved I would have woken you up," Minato said, looking at his son.

"Stupid excuses," Sasuke muttered. "I thought I would be nice today, well not now, " Sasuke said, folding his arms.

"Why?"

"Well I had this amazing idea of having breakfast together, so I stood in the kitchen for hours preparing all the dishes,"

"You did?" Naruto asked, smiling a dreamy smile which did not went unnoticed by Minato.

"Yes, now you don't get anything," Sasuke said, turning his head away like a little child.

"Aah, just because I didn't open the door?" Naruto asked.

"Which is rude when somebody stands in the kitchen for hours, right?!" Sasuke asked, looking at Kakashi and Obito, though Obito was the only one who nodded.

"Well, then I should get my hands on it in the old ninja way," Naruto asked.

"And what might that- OI!" Sasuke shouted as a clone grabbed him from behind.

"TICKLE TORTURE!" Naruto shouted.

"DON'T I WILL HURT YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he wanted to kick Naruto in the head, but the blond grabbed his ankle.

"You know Uchiha, the human body is quit ticklish around the stomach, armpits and … Feet," He said an evil smirk on his face.

'No, don't you dare, USURATONKACHI!" Sasuke screamed out as Naruto started tickling him, the clone holding the Raven down. Naruto's fun did not last long. Sasuke broke free, pinning the blond down.

"I told you to stop!" Sasuke said, his face having a red tint from all the screaming.

"You started it,"

"What are you ten years old?"

"Ooh, I should settle this in a mature way?" Naruto asked. He grabbed Sasuke by his middle and carried him over his shoulder.

"Eeeeikk! Let go of me!" Sasuke shouted.

"As you wish!" Naruto said, making a gesture that he was about to throw the raven out of the window.

"What? You think that will hurt me, I am a shinboi I-"

"WHATEVER!" Naruto shouted as he wanted to throw the Raven out of the window, though the raven clenched on him giving in on Naruto.

"FINE, WHATEVER YOU WIN!" Sasuke shouted.

"Nani, Sasuke? Are you giving in? Are you telling me I won from you? The most stubborn creature?" Naruto asked.

"Let go or I will hurt you," Sasuke said.

"Suurreeee," Naruto said as he threw Sasuke on the couch, though the Raven had a still a tight hold on Naruto's shirt, causing the blond to fall with the raven on the couch.

"See, if I go down I will take you with me," Sasuke said.

"You are saying it wrong bastard it is: through good times and bad times, through sickness and health-" Sasuke pinched Naruto, causing him to stop.

"I can't even be with you through good times, how will I ever survive the bad? Anyway is it even possible to have an even worse syndrome of s_tupidness_ than you have already?" Sasuke asked.

"Does a worse syndrome of sassiness exist? Or maybe it is mixed with the bastard syndrome," Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes pushing the blond of the couch.

"Go hide in the arms of your daddy,"

"Daadd, Sasuke is mean towards me," Naruto said as he crawled towards Minato who remained in the same position he was in before. Naruto laid his head back on Minato's shoulder. "Dad, say something to him," Naruto muttered. "Dad?!" He asked, titling his head back up. He looked at Minato who was lost in thoughts. He finally reacted, turning his head towards his son.

"Huh .. Yeah .. Bad Sasuke," Minato said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Come on, let's eat I am starving," Obito said, sitting on the ground in front of Minato as Kakashi followed his example.

"So you cooked this?" Naruto asked, looking in the basket.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, sitting down with the others.

"Sasuke … Who eats fried food in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"I do," Sasuke said.

"Aah, and this is so unhealthy so that is why you added the salad?" Kakashi asked.

"But the chocolate bread looks very nice, did you bake it?" Minato asked.

"That is not chocolate bread, that is normal baked bread," Sasuke said.

"I don't think bread is sup-" Obito quickly covered Kakashi's mouth.

"What he meant to say is that is looks delicious!" Obito said. "Let's dig in," He added.

* * *

"Does anybody want some thee?" Kakashi asked as he dishes in the kitchen so Sasuke could take the clean plates back home. Obito was sitting next to Sasuke on the couch, while Naruto was taking a shower.

"Sensei, you look absent minded, something wrong?" Obito asked.

"Jiraiya-sensei … Fought against the leader of the akatsuki. Deidara and Sasori both have sudden memory lost about the leaders. When I was thinking about sensei's last notes I figures that this leader might have … Rinnengan," Minato said.

"Rinnengan, that is impossible." Obito said.

"No wait .. Think about it. The only one who ever had the rinnengan was the sage of six paths. Who had two sons who became the senju's and the Uchiha's. So if the father divided his power into his sons and so two clans. Doesn't it mean that if you combine it, it would become a new rinnengan?" Sasuke asked.

"I see logic in that, but that happening by the wills of faith and nature is not really … Believable," Kakashi said.

"Indeed, but what if .. That Rinnengan is created, but Orochimaru would never have enough information to do so … But who is this leader, and why is he working together with Orochimaru?" Minato muttered, he took a deep sigh. "But if we are really dealing with the Rinnngan, then we must get all our resources out,"

"What do you mean Sensei?"

"I mean that it is time to include the kyuubi chakra in this fight," Minato sad, having a serious expression on his face. His students looked speechless, not sure if they were shocked or angry. The Kyuubi was not just a joke after all.

"Sensei, you can't do that. The kyuubi is very dangerous it could destroy the village. We can't let that happen," Kakashi said.

"I am aware of everything that is why we will do this outside the village. I have done my research. The only thing that we have to do is to stay stand by and aid Naruto when he needs it. The rest is on his shoulder. He had to open the sealing and steal the kyuubi's chakra. Then he can re-seal it. Everything would be success then," Minato said. "I talked this through with Naruto, he agrees with me on this. I have thought about a way to give him the upper hand. Since the Kyuubi needs the vessel in order to escape. See it as a transformation, but if the Kyuubi never completes his transformation Naruto had enough time to extract the chakra,"

"How do we stop this transformation then?" Obito asked.

"With Sasuke," Minato said, looking at Sasuke. " Mito-sama's chakra flows within you. She is famous for her funjutus. Your funjutsu is similar to hers, if we can activate her chains; we can seal the kyuubi," Minato said. "Would you do that?" Minato asked. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground, he frowned slightly.

"No," Both Obito and Kakashi widened their eyes, though Minato remained his calm. "I think this is way too risky. Above all, you can't give Naruto such a heavy burden; he is just a kid after all. This is not even an ordinary fight; he is fighting against a tailed beast. He could die," Sasuke said.

"I can find an element of truth in Sasuke's words. If it was that easy why didn't the first two jinjurikis do so? Both were s-class ninja's after all," Obito asked.

"We are better off not doing it. My body is not the same as that of an Uzumaki. Activating the chains is not very easy, as far as I know " Sasuke said, looking at his hand.

"Sasuke, if you are not willing to help us. We will do it without you," Minato said, turning his head away from Sasuke. There was a moment of silence. Sasuke's eyes darkened, and the rise of chakra was very noticeable. "I am the Hokage, and I made up my mind with this," Minato added.

"So you just want to let your son die? Your wife is already dead thanks to that beast, who do you want to lose more?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oi Sasuke!" Obito said.

"I can't believe this! If Orochimaru is such a treat to you I will kill him. I will bring his head right to you. I will kill everybody in my way. Everything! But for God's sake don't sacrifice that dobe!-"

"You really think I want to put Naruto in this position! Do you think I wanted him to become a jinjurki! For him to live his life without Kushina! You think I wanted my wife dead!" Minato shouted, grabbing Sasuke by his collar. "We are losing this war and we must face it! The head of the akatsuki is a Rinnengan user, we are doomed if he ever finds out location, and he will! Because he is working together with Orochimaru, who can make puppets from the death! Do you think you have even the slightest power to go against all of that! Do you! " Minato shouted, finally letting go of Sasuke collar.

"Both of you, chill out…" Obito said, coming between them.

"You might have the potential of a monster, but it does not make you an immortal creature. This war barley started and you have been almost death several times," Minato added.

"Come on people. The day started so well with the breakfast and all. Let's keep it that way," Obito tried.

"Kushina-san died sealing that beast, why would you even think about undoing her sealing?" Sasuke asked.

"Kushina…" Minato remained silence for a little while. He did not talk about his wife often. "She sealed the kyuubi into Naruto, because she knew that Naruto would turn out to be special. She had faith in him that he would be the jinjuriki who was able to control the kyuubi, unlike the others. It was me who kept deny it. I just wanted him to be save, but seeing him mature like this I just know she is right, and I have to put trust in my son," Minato said. Sasuke lowered is eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto said from the door opening. He was fully dressed; the only thing which was missing was his headband, which Sasuke was wearing. He followed the entire conversation. "I talked dad into this. I wanted this. He has faith in me, and I hoped you would do too. I mean you have my back after all," Naruto said, rubbing his neck with a smile on his face. Sasuke took a deep breath, as he looked away from Naruto.

"I guess …. If I am dying anyway, better die thanks to you two," Sasuke muttered.

"Really! Oh my God I really didn't think we would get this far. First my dad and now you this is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he wrapped and arm around his dad and Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you master Mito-sama's chains?" Kakashi asked.

"Hhn, I used it several times through my finger tops. It is a hard technique to use," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto away.

"Don't worry, I will help you through it, I know a lot about those chains," Minato said.

"I guess we will figure this all out as a team!" Obito said.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Minato asked, putting his headband on as he left his Hokage jacket in the office. "Nobody is allowed to know about this, the elders do not even know," Minato said.

"Which location are we going actually?" Obito asked.

"It doesn't matter, I will teleport us anyway. I can teleport everybody who is connected with my chakra," Minato said as he grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders, causing Obito and Kakashi to look at each other before turning their heads back towards Minato.

"Hnn, the only reason why he is holding them is because we are way taller than sensei is now," Kakashi said.

"Yeah! Sensei is small! That is why you prefer the tiny people!"

"Oi I am not a tiny person!" Naruto shouted. "…. I am still growing," he added, looking away. Sasuke didn't even respond as he reached his hand out to hold Obito's, so they formed a circle.

"Oh now I think about it, this will be my first tine transporting so many people at once. I hope everybody will keep their limbs," Minato said.

"So you have never done this before!" Both Naruto and Obito shouted.

"No, but there is a first time for everything!" Minato said, not giving the two the chance to escape instead he teleported to their location. Both Obito and Naruto fell on their butts, quickly checking if they had all their limbs. Both sighed in relieve, before their eyes widened again and they both checked inside their pants. Sasuke hit his forehead, not believing how dumb both of them reacted.

"Ha, they do call me a natural, I guess I am," Minato said, feeling a little proud. "I guess my apprentice went after me in that," he added ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"I can't believe the two of you had a fight earlier," Kakashi muttered, helping both Naruto and Obito up from the grass.

"Does everybody know the plan?"

"Well the part I play in," Obito whispered. "We start with a barrier, so the chakra that we release won't be noticed. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto participate in this barrier. They need their chakra for the kyuubi," Minato said, as he started making a few signs. Kakashi and Obito looked at each other, giving a justifying nod as they made the same hand seals. A barrier got created around them, covering a huge area.

"Done!" Obito said.

"Now up next, Sasuke I want you to chain Naruto up front. Naruto you shouldget already in your meditation pose," Minato said. Naruto went to sit on the grass, but before he could even take a deep breath he could feel strong chains wrapping themselves tightly around him, unbalancing him and causing him to fall on his back.

"Oi, I know you are a kinky basterd, but control your fetish will ya!" Naruto said, looking up at Sasuke.

"Oh I am sorry, I forgot you were a princess made from glass," Sasuke responded.

"Well either release me or loosen this up," Naruto said.

"I AM TRYING ALRIGHT!" Sasuke shouted, causing Naruto to shut up directly.

"Son of a bitch has no idea how much this fucking technique hurts," Sasuke groaned under his breath as he held his wrist with one hand, the five chains that appeared from his finger tops, causing his fingers to bleed. Truth to be told, Sasuke does have Mito's chakra in him, but he had not got an uzumaki body, that were adapted to the chain ability.

"Okay, got it," Sasuke said and took a deep breath as the chains unwrapped themselves from Naruto and now loosely hung around him.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Okay Naruto, remember that the rest is up to you. Retreat when you are on the losing side. I taught you how to," Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"Hai,"he said focussing. It remained quiet for a long half hour.

"You think he is in yet?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe so," Minato said, suddenly a rush of chakra appeared around of Naruto the force almost blowing everyone away, though the Hokage and his students remained their ground. Naruto's nails started growing, his scars got more visible, just like his canines. The chakra around him got a strange blood orange colour, forming two tails.

"It had defiantly begun," Obito said.

"Sasuke tighten the chains," Minato ordered.

"Hai," Sasuke said, closing his eyes as the chains wrapped themselves tighter around Naruto. The chakra around him started the calm down slightly. So he remained another 10 minutes. More tails started appearing, breaking a few chains.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed, as he quickly used his other hand, causing five more chains to wrap around Naruto. He remained quit this time for only a few minutes before the chakra started going into a rush mode again. The tails started hitting the ground; it became stronger and more difficult to hold. Sasuke frowned.

"This is not going well," Minato noticed, looking at the chakra. "NARUTO RETREAT NOW!" Minato shouted, sensing a familiar feeling. Suddenly the chakra around Naruto changed, taking the shake of a fox. The fox broke the chains, causing Sasuke to fall back. Its claws of the fearsome beast wanted to stab the raven, but Obito managed to grab Sasuke and jump away just in time.

"Are you fine?" Obito asked. Sasuke looked at his hand, both bleeding from the chains.

"I manage," Sasuke said, watching the fox from the tree branch. "Is this the power of the nine tails?" Sasuke whispered as he saw how Minato used his space and time ninjutsu to counter its attacks.

"It can sense Mito's chakra in you, you should stay out of sight," Obito said.

"No, he can sense me anyway, " Sasuke said as he pushed himself out of Obito's arms. "It are Mito's chains who could seal him for decade after all," Sasuke said, sounding very calm.

"Can you be a decoy?" Sasuke asked broke Obito's thoughts.

"Sure," Obito said, activating his Mangekyou sharingan.

"Obito, if you hurt it internally you will hurt Naruto, we must only weaken him!" Minato said.

" Damn this!" Obito hissed as he jumped off the tree. Sasuke also jumped off the tree. He used the blood on his hands to summon 2 giant snakes that wrapped themselves around the kyuubi. At first the kyuubi tried to attack with a kind of bomb that came out of his mouth, but Kakashi and Obito both use their mangekyou sharingan to make it disappear. Sasuke closed his eyes to focus on his chakra, it took several long seconds before he opened his eyes. A chakra force appeared around him.

"Here it goes!" He shouted as once again chains appeared from his fingertips, wrapping them around the kyuubi. Another five chains appeared from both arms, also holding the kyuubi down. Sasuke panted loudly as blood dripped from his arms to the ground.

"Nice job!" Kakashi shouted, looking impressed, though their luck did not last for long. The Kyuubi became even bigger reaching the 7 tails already; it even started developing a skeleton. Both snakes disappeared, and the chains broke once again. Sasuke screamed in pain as he fell on his back. His arms hurting badly, he could barely move them. With a painful expression he looked how the others tried to defend him by attacking the kyuubi, but only to get painfully hurt from the impact of the kyuubi's attacks.

"_Damn it, Mito trusted her chakra to me and I cannot even use it! I am disgrace to her … No matter what happens ..I should .. I must … Give it my all!"_ Sasuke thought

He tried to sit on his knees. He bit his bottom lip, not even able to clench a fist with his hans that were badly injured from the chains. He closed his eyes, still having a painful expression on his face. Suddenly chains appeared from his back, digging in the ground and appearing around the kyuubi. The chains wrapped themselves around it once again, this time it remained him in his place, not able to fight. Minato quickly appeared next to Sasuke, supporting him before he fell on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, Minato said in awe as he looked at the 7 tails of the kyuubi.

"Sen-sei-" Sasuke started coughing blood, his arms hanging somehow limb. "This is my limit, I can't do more than this," Sasuke said. "I am sorry …. I thought I could handle the chains, and so the kyuubi … But I couldn't- " Minato hugged Sasuke tighter.

"You are doing just fine, Sasuke-kun," Minato said, turning his head to the kyuubi, who struggled against the chains. Both Obito and Kakashi were lying on the ground. They were in no condition to fight. Minato's eyes widened, seeing two more tails appear. The kyuubi struggled against the chains, breaking already a few of them. It was only a matter of time before all the chains were gone. Minato closed his eyes, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

"_This is all my fault. I should have never taught of this. I should have dragged my students in this, and above all my son. I shouldn't have agreed on this. What can I do …What can I do…." _Minato thought. Suddenly his eyes widened, hearing a familiar girly laughter.

"_Leave it up to me, darling," _the voice said, Minato turned around seeing chains appear from within Naruto that tied the Kyuubi up, so tight that the beast was pulled to the ground, not able to move, even though all nine tails were out. "This chakra…" Minato whispered, recognising the golden chains. "Kushina…"

* * *

"Naruto…" A kind voice called out. Naruto, who was beat fighting the kyuubi inside his head remained his eyes closed, struggling off the bad thoughts.

"Naruto you can open your eyes now, it is save here. I will protect you," The voice said, still sounding so kind. It caused a warm feeling to appear around Naruto's heart, and to chase the bad thoughts away. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. His right eye was red, while his left was had still the original blue colour. Naruto's eyes widened, seeing the woman standing in front of him. Her violet eyes looked joyful as her hand was resting on her heart.

"Naruto.." She said and smiled. That smile reminded Naruto of his own.

"Mo-ther? Mom?!" Naruto said. His hands reached for his hair and pulled it slightly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIED! I HAVEN'T ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING. I STILL WANTED TO EAT 100 RAMEN CUPS IN ONE DAY, I WANTED TO ANNOY SHIKIMARU AND EAT AT CHOJI'S –"

Kushina's smile faded slightly, as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead. "Dear, don't panic-"

"Don't panic?! I wanted to become Hokage, get married, OH MY GOD I DIED AS A VIRGIN, I NEVER HAD-"

"SHUT UP DATTEBANE!" Kushina shouted as she punched Naruto on his head. Then she realized that her temper had gotten the better of her again. She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Eeeyh …. You are not dead sweetie," she said rubbing the back of her head. Naruto looked confused. "Ah it seems you have my intelligence, I feel kind of sorry for ya about that, but you have your father's handsomeness. Hnn … It seems you are stuck with my face though," Kushina said. Naruto remained quite as he still looked at her in wonder.

"Yeah the explanation, the day I sealed the kyuubi inside of you, I also sealed a large part of my chakra inside of you, so I could still meet you when you were all grown up," she said. "So you can say I am like a ghost! I am your ghost mom!" She said and made spooky sounds; though she stopped once the young blond took a step forwards and hugged her.

"Mom …. Dad told me your jokes were horrible. I can't believe I am finally able to meet you," Naruto said. Kushina smiled, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Me too," she whispered, hugging her son tightly.

"There are so many things I want to ask you, and tell you! And show you!" Naruto said. The red eye turned normal again.

"You can start wherever you want," Kushina said, ruffling her son's hair, as she sat down on the ground, Naruto sat next to her.

"Ah, well I passed academy! After failing twice though... But I am chuunin now! …. After failing the first time… But I am going jonin! "Naruto said whispering the failing part. " I eat my vegetables! Sometimes…." Naruto said, whispering the last part again. He then let his head hang. "I guess I am quite a disappointment of a son," Naruto muttered.

"No, I am happy you haven't given up when you failed. You are just like me. Neither did I like my vegetables, but as a mother I have no choice but to talk positively about them," Kushina said. Naruto smiled, fighting back tears from happiness. He started whipping around slightly.

"Nah, nah mom …. How did ya fall in love with dad?" Naruto asked. Kushina became red again.

"Naah, that is embarrassing! Dattebane!" Kushina said.

"Dad said he was always the macho type and got all the girls, but had only eyes for you because you got bullied and he saved you or something like that," Naruto said, having an evil grin on his face. Kushina clenched a fist.

"So he says! Ha! I will tell you the real story. Minato was no macho, nobody looked up at him. He was the nerd in the classroom and most girls thought he looked like a girl!" Kushina said, telling about how she fought her own bullies, though her story took a twist, this time talking about Minato saving her from some kidnappers.

"So that is how dad won your heart? What else did he do?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled, seeing her son's dreamy eyes. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Is there a certain someone in your life?" Kushina asked, leaning in to see the red face of Naruto. "Who is she? Is she like me? She isn't just a popular handsome girl is she?" Kushina asked, causing Naruto to look down.

"No, there is no one," he said.

"Aah tell your mom, maybe she can give you some advice!" Kushina said.

"Embarrassing!" Naruto exclaimed, finally realizing how his friends felt when their moms told their baby stories. There was a moment of silence. "Mom, you were never really there when I was growing up, I always wanted to know you. I heard so many things about you, I am very proud being you son … But, I did not grow out to be like you wanted me to be. I am not smart or talented I am not a womanizer or what so ever… I am sorry for that," Naruto said. Kushina rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Of course I wanted you to do well in most things, but what is most important to me is that you don't give up. You may fail a 100 times and I will still be proud of you, but just never give up. The only things I wanted you to be was boy with a dream, he would chase no matter what. "She said, letting Naruto's head rest on her chest. "I can't be more proud than I am right now, seeing you," she said. A tear escaped Naruto's eyes.

"Mom…" Naruto whispered. "I missed you.."

"I will always be watching over you my love," Kushina said stroking Naruto's hair. Naruto wiped his tears away and remained in his mother's arm for a little longer.

"But now, I should help you get that chakra!" Kushina said, clenching a fist.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"You should grab the chakra from the kyuubi, as you know this won't be easy, but you will do it, because I have your back!" Kushina said. Naruto smiled, remembering a certain promise.

"Yes!" Naruto said as the surroundings changed back to the battlefield against the kyuubi, who was now chained.

"When you grab the kyuubi's chakra my chain will weaken as a side effect. He is already slightly weakened from fighting you and changing your physical appearance, but stay alert." Kushina said, bending her knees slightly as she went into a battle mode. Naruto nodded, created hundreds of shadow clones. He first attacked the kyuubi the weaken it even more then he pulled the chakra out and started pulling it with the shadow clones. Indeed the chains loosened up, but before the kyuubi could even attack Kushina attacked it.

"MOM!" Naruto said.

"Focus on pulling, I have your back remember!" She said, making a few seals as new chains appeared from her back around the kyuubi. Naruto started pulling harder and harder, and finally managed to get a large part of the kyuubi's chakra. A glow appeared around him, giving him some kind of transformation.

"So this is the kyuubi mode," Naruto said, feeling its strength.

"NOW RESEAL IT!" Kushina shouted. Naruto nodded, making a few seals before putting his hand on his belly where the seal was. The kyuubi got resealed in its cage, causing Naruto to feel slightly bad for him.

"When this war is over, I will make it up to you … I promise," Naruto said.

"Good job Naruto!"Kushina said, hugging her son.

"Because you had my back," Naruto said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Does this means, that after this … You are gone?" Naruto asked. Kushina nodded.

"I am happy, I got to meet you," Naruto said with a smile.

"There is still time, you can tell me everything you always wanted to tell me," Kushina said. Naruto shook his head.

"You will always be with me in my heart, why don't we switch the roles. Mothers have always something to nag about after all," Naruto said. A tear from joy rolled over Kushina's cheek. Her son had turned into an amazing man.

"If that is what you want … I don't know where to start. Well don't dare to be picky with food. Stay warm! And … And Sleep a lot! Also … Make sure to be nice and have a lot of friends! Well .. You don't need a lot actually, just a few good once," Kushina said. Naruto smiled.

"I eat a lot already; I try to eat my vegetables from time to time. I always wear a jacket, just to be sure, and I might sleep too much actually. Well about friends, well, it took some time, but I have got a lot of great once. I wish I could let you meet them, you would like them. I actually like one in particular. He has always my back and has brought me this far," Naruto looked away with a small blush on his face. "He is strong, smart and not bad looking. He can't cook and he is stubborn about it, his meals taste horrible, but somehow.. I secretly like it, he tries to anyway," Naruto said. Kushina eyes widened slightly, as she then grinned and turned her face, seeing outside Naruto's mind.

"Is that him?" She asked, seeing Minato and Sasuke.

"Yeah," Naruto said. Kushina smiled.

"I met him by accident, I did not like him. I hated him. So we fought, but dad interfered. So, we had guard duty together. I got to know him as a fearsome person. He was surrounded by darkness, but we became great friends. He always has my back, he supports me, and even hits me when he feels that I have deserved it, but that doesn't matter for now. The important part is that he makes helps me to accomplish my dreams, and actually … He has become a very big part of my dream," Naruto said, rubbing his neck. His cheeks were red, and he knew it. He did not dare to look at his mother. She had a dream of Naruto falling in love with a girl, a girl like her.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard, causing Naruto to look up. Kushina looked at Sasuke.

"He is not from the Uzumaki clan, to be able to keep up the chains this good means he is a very strong young man. Though he has still a long way to go to become a fulfilled shinobi," Kushina said, turning her head back towards her son.

"I like him; I wish to meet him once. You two would be great together," Kushina said. Naruto face turned completely red.

"Nah mom please … This is embarrassing!" Naruto said. Kushina chuckled again.

"I thought it was official already, aren't you two official yet? Have you two kissed?"

"Mom! No … It is not official, and … Yeah, we have kissed … Several times. ya know, some occasions," Naruto cleared his throat as he looked back at his feet.

"What makes you wait so long?"

"MOM! Tch …. It is just that … I just want that .. Ugh!"

"You look like your father when you chicken out of the confession, you will find your way, I am sure," Kushina said. Naruto smiled a small smile.

"Thanks mom, I needed your advice in this," Naruto said. Kushina smiled.

"You shouldn't let them wait any longer it seems your real body has returned to its normal form. Your dad is probably stressing out because you are not waking up," Kushina said.

"Mom, I will miss you," Naruto said, giving Kushina one last hug.

"I miss you two, I will be waiting for you on the other side, don't come too fast dattebane," Kushina said, giving her son a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, for letting me be your mother. I love you Naruto…" Her voice faded away as she evaporated in millions of tiny sparkles. A small tear rolled over Naruto's cheek as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Naruto, please I am begging you .. Wake up .. Please wake-up," Minato whispered, healing the wounds that Naruto's body obtained from the transformation.

"Dad.." Naruto muttered as he slowly opened his eyes, he moaned from pain feeling his father hug him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have never agreed on this. I endangered your life-"

"Dad stop it, you are the Hokage for God's sake, don't be a cry baby," Naruto said. "It turned good at the end, we achieved it. I have the Kyuubi chakra," Naruto said.

"How? It seemed you were on the losing side," Kakashi asked.

"I was, the kyuubi is so strong. It was beyond I imagined, but I had some help, from mom,"

"Kushina?" Minato said, his eyes looking slightly shocked.

"Yeah, she helped me defeat the kyuubi, after that I had a long chat with her," Naruto said. "She is so strong," Naruto added. His eyes widened slightly as he turned his head.

"Sasuke?!" He said, feeling a fist hitting his cheek the moment after.

"Usuratonkachi! Never ever am I going to agree to your stupid decisions again!" Sasuke shouted. "My fingers, my arms and my back hurt like hell. You are still nothing but big talk!" Sasuke shouted, letting himself fall through his knees. He wrapped his arms around the blond, and held him tightly.

"You sure got guts doing so though … I am glad you are fine," Sasuke whispered. Naruto wrapped his arms around Naruto, only to feel the blood on his back.

"Have you truly suffered so much, just to stop my body from transforming completely?" Naruto whispered. He wrapped him arms slightly tighter around Sasuke. "Thank you, for believing in me .. All of you. Without you guys, I would have died there," Naruto said, looking at Kakashi an Obito.

"So you obtained the chakra right? So … what now, you still look pretty normal," Naruto said.

"In my head, I was all glowing and and chakra was everywhere. I think it is a new mode, but I should learn how to activate it, but for now … Let's just head home," Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his couch, his upper body and arms were completely bandaged. He sat down on his couch, and took a deep sign. Suddenly a knock on the window was heard. Sasuke raised an eyebrow; he had closed the window so Kakashi wouldn't randomly come from the window. He stood up, making an annoyed sound as he opened his curtains. In surprise he saw Naruto, standing on a giant toad. He opened the window and leaned in.

"The fuck are you doing?" He asked, looking actually rather amused.

"First of all, I wanted to ask you how your injuries are. So, how are they?"

"I manage, they don't hurt as bad as they seem," Sasuke said.

"Great, secondly I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me, somewhere," Naruto said, stretching his arm out, for Sasuke to take.

"Where are we going then?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere secret, a place I haven't brought anybody, yet," Naruto said. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"I feel special," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand. The blond smiled as he pulled Sasuke towards him and caught him bridal style.

"You are special," Naruto whispered. "To me you are," He said as Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't resist laughing at Naruto's comment. He pushed himself out of the blond's arms, so he stood right in front of him.

"Gamabunta, can we?" Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist. "Hold tightly," Naruto added. The toad stayed silence and re-summoned them to the toad valley.

"I have never been to Mount Myoboku," Sasuke said, not noticing that he was still holding Naruto. He looked around him, seeing beautiful nature, this place was filled with positive natural energy, and even the Uchiha could sense it.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"It is beautiful, but I thought it was forbidden for strangers to entre, I don't have a contract with a toad," Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"But I do," Naruto said. "Should I show you around?" he asked.

"Hnn, well I guess it is a better idea than to read the entire day," Sasuke said.

"Even if you it is Tatsumi highschool?" Naruto said with a small laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Even Tatsumi high school," he said.

"You meant that?"

"Of course not! I would destroy the entire village when it comes down to Tatsumi high school," Sasuke said.

"I could guess that, let's go," Naruto said as he jumped off Gamabunta. He showed Sasuke around, letting him see everything he loved about Mount Myoboku. It was sunset when both of them walked up a big mountain.

"Where are we heading to?" Sasuke asked, walking a few steps behind Naruto.

"I want you to meet somebody," Naruto said.

"That person lives at the top of a mountain?"

"You lived in a forest," Naruto said.

"Wauw, you got me," Sasuke muttered.

"Are your wounds hurting? I don't mind carrying you," Naruto said.

"I will get there myself Uzumaki I don't need your help," Sasuke said. "I had worse injuries anyway," he added.

"We are here," Naruto said as they reached the top. Sasuke eyes saddened, seeing a grave in front of them.

"Uzumaki Kushina… This is your mother," Sasuke said.

"Yes, I used to come here a lot with my dad. We played in the water and visited mom after, but he stopped coming at a certain point. When I made a contract with the toads I could come here myself. I mostly came when I needed advice of a mother, or when I was sad. I helped me to go through some rough times,"Naruto said, looking at the grave, he felt a hand holding his, causing him to look up. "You also helped through a lot of hard times," he said with a smile.

"I'm kind of speechless," Sasuke said, looking at the grave.

"Am I weird, bringing you here?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke, whose eyes were fixated to the grave. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and leaned his head to the blond's shoulder. The blond has certainly been growing a lot lately. He had surpassed Sasuke's growth by now.

"No, like I said before. I feel very special," Sasuke said, Naruto smiled, leaning his head on Sasuke's as he wrapped an arm around the raven.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked.

"A little," Sasuke answered, directly receiving Naruto's jacket around him. "Thanks," He said quietly.

"Ya know, I met my mom when I fought the kyuubi. She had left a lot of her chakra in the sealing, so I was able to meet her," Naruto said.

"How was she?" Sasuke asked.

"She was like me. She has a temper, but she fights amazingly. I was kind of scared when she hit the kyuubi. Mothers really are scary,"

"Have you introduces me to her?" Sasuke asked.

"I did, she said she liked you. Also she was surprised how you could use the chains, but she did say you had a way to go to become a fulfilled shinobi," Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"I see," Sasuke said, and kneeled in front of the grave. He reached towards a death rose bush that was in the middle of the grave. Suddenly the plant started coming back to live and ended up being a beautiful rose bush again. "I haven't brought flowers maim, your son did not tell me where we were heading to. I hope this will do until next time," Sasuke said, smiling towards the grave as he stood up again.

"How did you do that?" Naruto said, looking surprised.

"A trick Tsunade taught me, to keep flowers alive. It doesn't cost much chakra and it will stay good for a very long time," Sasuke said. He held Naruto's hand, and looked in deep in the eye.

"Next time, we should bring flowers. I come over a cheap bastard right now," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"But you are always broke," Naruto laughed.

"You don't have to rub that in my face all the time! Times a tough," Sasuke said.

" I know, I know. I am sorry. Let's head home," Naruto said as he wanted to summon them back, but when he looked down to their hands he saw a red, long hair, wrapped around their hands. Sasuke lowered his eyes to see the red hair. He looked back up at Naruto, who looked at the grave and then back towards Sasuke.

"_Mothers are embarrassing … Even when they are dead," _Naruto thought, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I-I will bring you home, until next time mom," Naruto said, as he already turned his back and walked off the mountain. Sasuke shook his head, and looked at the grave.

"Don't worry, I will take care of him," Sasuke said, before following Naruto.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and really reviews make me want to write more! **

**Everybody your reviews are amazing and i feeddd on them *numnumnum***

**Also if there are any qustions about the characters (no matter what) You can ask me either on or Tumblr(I might answer with a little drawing xD) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Note: YES! I told me self to finish this and I did! Aren't you proud of me! ….. No?**

* * *

**Chapter 35 "The lost"**

"Dad, I just can't figure it out. Inside my mind I could just activate it, but I can't now," Naruto said, trying to get into kyuubi mode.

"Are you sure you got a lot of the kyuubi chakra?" Minato asked.

"Yes! Mom and I almost grabbed all of it," Naruto said and lay down exhausted. "I can't believe it, after all the trouble I am back at the start!" Naruto hissed.

"I don't think it is for nothing, I believe you separate your own chakra with that of the kyuubi, try combining them," Minato said.

"I did!" Naruto said.

"I don't think so," Minato said, sitting down on a rock. "Let's take a break, we have been busy for a long time," Minato said.

"You are right," Naruto said, sticking his thumb up. "What did the elders say when you told them what we did?" Naruto asked.

"What do expect, I got shouted at," Minato said.

"Shouted?"

"Well it came over as shouting, they said one more of these strikes and they will make sure to replace me. Though this is also the third time the threatened me with that," Minato said, crossing his legs as he leaned his face to his hands.

"They can't replace the Hokage, it will make the village politically weaker and people unsure," Naruto said.

"Seems you have been listening to Sasuke's speeches," Minato said. "I guess both of you had enough time to talk in Mount Myoboku," Minato said.

"How did you know?" Naruto said, getting up.

"Gamabunta told me, he has been my comrade a little longer. I don't think a: _'don't tell my dad'_ would sound suspicious at all. We are both fathers after all," Minato said.

"Are you mad?" Naruto asked.

"No, why should I be. I only am wondering one thing," Minato remained silence, seeing relieve in Naruto's face. "What are your feelings towards my pupil?" Minato asked, causing Naruto's face to change directly into a panicked one.

"It hasn't been going unnoticed to me. I see you two, getting … Closer," Minato said. "So ... What is he to you?"

"He is my friend-"

"Sai **is a friend**, Sakura **is a friend**. You seem to act differently towards them," Minato said, his tone getting slightly stricter.

"Wauw …You really hate lying," Naruto muttered.

"I want the truth son," Minato said.

"Fine, you know the truth anyway. So, why bother asking," Naruto said a little pissed.

"I wanted to hear it from you, I thought we had no secrets," Minato said.

"Why do you make me feel bad?" Naruto said. Minato remained silence, he only looked at Naruto with those eyes only a father could have.

"The truth is … I .. Think .. I am … In …Love with him," Naruto said, looking at the ground there was a minute of silence, before Naruto looked at his dad. "I know this is awkward for you! I don't want to put you in a weird position."

"Naruto, he is my pupil and you are my son. How the hell am I supposed to feel?" Minato said, he did not sound mad, neither pleased.

"I know-"

"I have known Sasuke for a long time, I have seen him grow," Minato said. "So have I you," Minato added. Naruto lowered his eyes. "You both are young, maybe still too young for all this-"

"You were only in academy when you fell in love with mom, you two ended up married," Naruto said, sounding rude. "What makes this different? Just because he is your student?" Naruto said.

"I am not in the mood for this conversation," Minato said as he stood up.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to attend, you should rest for now," Minato said.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Naruto asked him. Minato remained silence as he then turned his face toward Naruto.

"Of course not," he said, before teleporting away.

"Damn … I might have made his life all awkward," Naruto muttered.

* * *

"There are so many things unsure, I am doubt we are in such a good position-"

"Stop talking!" Obito hissed towards Kakashi as he dodged Sasuke's attack. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, observing their spar. Obito managed to grab Sasuke from his wrist; he pulled the raven towards him, his fist ready to punch him in the face. He hesitated for a mere second and decided to use his special eye power to make the punch go through Sasuke instead of really hitting him, but before Obito could even activate his mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke jumped backwards, hitting Obito in the jawline with his feet. He landed on the ground, quickly finishing Obito by punching him in the stomach and settles himself on top of him, Sasuke's fist only an inch in front of Obito's face. There was a moment of silence, as Sasuke lowered his fist.

"Why did you hesitate?" He asked, Kakashi nodded from the side.

"I did not!" Obito said Sasuke frowned. "Hey! I did not want to punch a pretty face!" Obito shouted. Sasuke shook his head.

"I thought you promised to not go easy on me," Sasuke said, getting off Obito.

"We did, but neither did you finish it," Obito said.

"Your back already hit the ground, I won already," Sasuke said, leaning his head slightly to the left as he looked at Obito. He then did something which was extremely unusual. He offered Obito a hand, Obito looked a little surprised, but he took the hand and stood up.

"For killer hands, they are soft." Obito noticed as he pulled Sasuke's hand to have a closer look. "What hand crème do you use?" He added. Sasuke pulled his hand back, not answering the question as he turned his face to Kakashi.

"What I was saying. Konoha is not in a good position and with this new enemy approaching things are getting worse than ever," Kakashi said. "The Rinnengan is beyond the things we can imagine."

"We should find a way to counter the Rinnengan, could the mangekyou sharingan be of any use?" Sasuke said, looking an Obito.

"I could ask Itachi, he controls it better than I do," Obito said.

"You think the Kyuubi chakra would be of any use?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably, I still don't understand why an organisation like the akatsuki would work together with Orochimaru," Obito said.

"I think they both need something from the other. Orochimaru would surly want an organisation with high trained shinobi near him. Especially with one having the Rinnengan, but I don't know what the Akatsuki would want from Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

" …. Edo tensei," Kakashi muttered, and looked at Obito.

"Of course, he can use people who died. Everything makes sense now! They use each other, and at the end Orochimaru has Konoha which would be probably the first step to whatever goal the Akatsuki has," Obito said

"Deidara said their goal was a world with no war,"

"Creating that with war, how ironic," Kakashi muttered.

"I have arrived," Minato said, appearing just behind Obito and Sasuke. They both turned around and looked at Minato.

"Sensei, how was your meeting?" Obito asked.

"Not so pleased with it," Minato said as he got some pictured out of his weapon bag and threw them on the ground.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked, seeing nine pictures, a red cross on 8 of them.

"The Kazekage and I have discovered what the Akatsuki is hunting," Minato said.

"Jinjurikis," Sasuke said, picking up a picture of Naruto. Minato nodded.

"Naruto is the last one of the nine," Obito said.

"Why are they hunting them?" Kakashi asked.

"Does it matter; the man who possesses the Rinnengan is after Naruto. If he finds him, they will extract the Kyuubi chakra and he will die," Sasuke said.

"Wait … He is the real deal right? Maybe it is better to help Naruto master the kyuubi chakra and let him fight the Rinnengan user. He is the only one who actually would make a chance," Kakashi said.

"I don't think much time is left. My feeling say that we will meet him very soon," Minato said, closing his eyes.

"But he might be or only chance," Obito said

"I discussed this matter with the Kazekage and other people from higher up. I believe in Naruto, and I think he might be able to defeat this guy. Tsunade was with me in that, but it seemed the majority was voting for sending him away. He is too reckless," Minato said.

"So what about the others, are we left to die? We are out of trumb cards," Kakashi said.

"I thought so too, it was handy to use this kyuubi chakra as a trump card, but I have no choice. For the rest of this war, Naruto is out. We can't take any risks, even if there is not a Rinnengan user at all. We can't risk it," Minato said. Kakashi sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"What do you think about this?" Kakashi asked, seeing Sasuke look away for a moment.

"All our sources lead to this. It is too risky to have Naruto around as long as this war is active," Sasuke said, causing Kakashi to look slightly surprised.

"This war can takes years," he said, looking at Sasuke before continuing his sentence, "How can we send him to this entire time, he will not leave out of himself," Kakashi said.

"We can send him to Mount Myoboku, they can't sense him from there," Sasuke said, looking at Minato who nodded.

"I'm afraid he wouldn't listen to me because of reasons," Minato said. Naruto's young brain would probably think that Minato was trying to separate him from the raven. "That is why I need you to talk this into him. He doesn't have to know about this. Just tell him it is better training the kyuubi mode there. It will take a long time to master it anyway," Minato said, looking at Sasuke.

"I will," Sasuke said, letting the picture of Naruto fall back on the ground with the others.

* * *

"Aah I have been training the entire night again, some sleep would be nice," Naruto muttered, taking off his shirt and pants so he would be only in his boxers. He jumped on the bed.

"Some sweet rest," he muttered, suddenly opening one eye to look at his desk, seeing a certain Raven sitting there, whose face turned slightly red.

"Naah!" Naruto said, getting under the blankets. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I heard you had troubled, mastering the kyuubi chakra," Sasuke said, jumping of the desk.

"You heard?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, since I am pretty good with chakra control. I figured I might be able to help," Sasuke said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, standing up, pulling the blankets off Naruto, a small smile appearing. "I should check your chakra points," Sasuke said. "So relax, "He added, putting his weapon bag on the floor.

"So… I should just lie down," Naruto asked, making himself comfortable on his bed.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, his finger touching right below Narutos collar, and then his upper arm, and last his stomach.

"You seem blocked," Sasuke said.

"Blocked? How could that be, I don't feel blocked at all," Naruto said, getting slightly up only to be pushed down again.

"It probably happened when you extracted the kyuubi chakra. I am an expert I know this kind of stuff," Sasuke said.

"Yeah… I guess you are right," Naruto muttered.

" I will try opening them again, it might feel odd," Sasuke said, hitting a few chakra points. Naruto yelped from the pain.

"Ugh! Sasuke! This feels worse than before, I feel more blocked than he time I fought Neji," Naruto said.

"It is only temporary," Sasuke said, placing his hand on Naruto's sealing. Naruto frowned slightly. What the hell was going on?

"Are you extracting chakra from me? " He asked, seeing some yellow chakra appear around Sasuke's hand.

"I try to figure out what wrong with this chakra. It is hard to get it out of you." The glow around Sasuke's hand disappeared.

"Sasuke I don't think any of what you did worked, I feel worse, " Naruto said, leaning on his hands.

"Is that so … I guess I am out of options myself," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what is going on you are acting od-" Naruto stopped talking, feeling Sasuke's hand stroking his cheek.

"I might have a better idea. Why not train at Mount Myoboku? The Natural energy will help you, the days are longer and I am sure the toads can help you," Sasuke said.

"I can't really afford to go away for a long time now,"

"Really, because I just thought that having the Kyuubi chakra carried more advantage in it than having you just fight in the front line, " Sasuke said, his head coming slightly closer to Naruto, whose cheeks turned red.

"Ah.. Yeah-" Naruto narrowed his eyes and shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"What is going on, you are acting odd, this all feels o-" Naruto was suddenly cut off, feeling soft lips on his. Naruto's mind quickly forgot what he was about to say, and the only thing his mind was filled with was Sasuke's lips on his. Sasuke broke the innocent small kiss, and looked at Naruto a smile on his face. Naruto eyes widened slightly. It was not like Sasuke to smile suddenly for no reason.

"With that Kyuubi chakra we certainly have an advantage, if you mastered it of course. I actually think the toads can help you out with it, since the kyuubi chakra is kind of natural chakra," Sasuke said, his hand playing with Naruto's hair. He tucked the loose bangs behind the blond hair.

"Sasuke-"

"Aren't you annoyed without your headband? I thought you wore it all the time,"

"Not that much, seeing you still wearing it makes it worth it actually," Naruto said, his cheeks flushing red after he realized what he had said. Sasuke looked away too, his smile turned a little different. Naruto noticed it, but could not put his finger on what it was.

"Naruto, I think I finally realize what lady Mito was trying to tell me. You are a special one. I have seen you grow from that stubborn child into the person you are now. I believe in you, and your ninja way," Sasuke said, not looking up to meet Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke finally looked up, only to be pushed on the bed and be roughly kissed on his lips. Naruto wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist as the other hand had Sasuke's left wrist pinned on the bed. Sasuke's heart started to beat faster, there might have been a chance that Naruto could either feel or hear his heartbeat. His cheeks felt warm, and his mind blurred slightly. It almost felt like being drunk or being on drugs. It mostly made the Uchiha feel uncomfortable when he had no control of his body. He fidgeted slightly under Naruto, his eyes shut not sure if it was because of the kiss or because he felt slightly scared of how his body was reacting on the blond. The fidgeting stopped fast as Naruto's hand, that had Sasuke's wrist pinned down, entwined their fingers, giving a small squeeze in it. Sasuke's hand, held Naruto with a grip which could almost be comparable with either a hand that strangled someone, or a women giving birth.

"Are you scared?" Naruto whispered his lips slightly brushing over Sasuke's when he spoke the worlds.

"It feels as if you are sucking my soul out," Sasuke answered, slowly opening his eyes, seeing the blond's wonderful smile. " I am not used to this." Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's chest and looked back up at the raven.

"May I kiss you again?" Naruto asked. There was a small moment of silence.

"… Baka, you did not ask the first time, so why now?" Sasuke whispered, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him closer. Naruto softly nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, giving it a little bite, causing the Raven under him to moan softly. He licked the small 'abused' part, he then hesitated a little before he made his tongue pass through Sasuke's lips into his mouth. Though Sasuke reaction on Naruto's 'sudden' action caused the the blond to pull back and yelp in pain.

"Itaai …My tongue," Naruto said, ticking his tongue out which had a little blood on it. Sasuke eyes widened in shock and he leaned on his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you … It was just reflex and it came so sudden,"

"It's fine… I heal fast, I should have told you," Naruto said.

"I feel stupid," Sasuke said, as Naruto pushed him back into a laying position. A small chuckle escaped Sasuke lips. "I now know how you feel all the time," Sasuke said.

"With the amount of yaoi you keep hidden I am surprised how you can be this innocent," Naruto commented back, causing Sasuke to give Naruto a glare. "Don't be like that, in matter of fact, I find It cute," Naruto said, placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheeks, followed by his jawline. He unbuttoned Sasuke blouse until his chest was revealed. He started to kiss his neck, feelings Sasuke tense under him. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, feeling a ticklish sensation. A yelp escaped his lip, feeling Naruto's teeth dig in his neck. He was not mad at the blond for the sudden 'painful' action, it actually felt good. His tongue was licking the amused part of his neck before placing a small kiss on it. He continued kissing and nibbling on Sasuke's neck, having left at least three hickeys before kissing his way down the raven's chest. Sasuke tried to surpass his mouth, but somewhere on the way he hadn't noticed his mouth had given up on surpassing the sounds, which Naruto seemed to enjoy.

A loud sound was heard, coming from the door.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted for him, not sounding mad, more worried.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, recognising the voice as he pushed Sasuke off the bed and on to the round. "Hide!"

"Where?! God damn it your room is a mess." The raven looked around him.

"Go under the bed,"

"I will die there,"

"There is no time!" Naruto hissed, quickly putting on his pants and jacket. Sasuke rolled under Naruto's bed, just before the door opened.

"Your door is broke," Sakura said, carrying a basket in her hand. Naruto frowned slightly, how could he not have sensed Sakura coming? It was odd, especially for him.

"You look … Red," Sakura said, leaning her head to the left as she supported her chin with her fingers.

"I had intense training," Naruto said

"I saw you leaving the training ground two hours ago," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked.

"Yeah, a little, but I recover fast!"

"Naruto, answer me truthfully. Were you masturbating with the door open to get some kind of rush. I am not judging," Sakura said.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke had a hard time keeping his laughter in. He turned his head, his hand covering his nose and mouth because of the dust. He saw a sock laying not too far for him, making him wonder when Naruto actually wore socks. He always wore his sandals. He turned his head, biting down his hand as he tried not to scream.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her head right next to his.

"Damn women," Sasuke hissed as she offered him a hand and pulled him out of the bed. She smiled towards him, and then looked at Naruto.

"I said I was not judging," Sakura said. "BUT HIDING HIM FOR ME, AND UNDER YOUR DIRTY BED IS THE WORSE!" Sakura shouted, giving Naruto a head bump. Sasuke turned his head away from them as he buttoned up his blouse.

"He was only helping me with … Training," Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded.

"Pretty intense training," Sasuke said, pulling Sasuke's colour to show the hickeys in his neck.

"Going wild at it, I see," she teased them. "I think my gossip club will like this, Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama are part of it too-"

"I can kill her," Sasuke sad.

"Don't, she is just teasing us," Naruto said. "Why did you come anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I came to give you these medical pills, I made them myself, it keeps your body energetic."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto said as Sakura laid the basket down on Naruto's bed.

"That was all, and you have been summoned by your father. I had been sending to bring the message," Sakura said as she walked out the door, giving Naruto a smirk as she waved them a goodbye.

"Should we kill her," Sasuke asked.

"She will not tell, I am sure of it," Naruto said.

* * *

"Dad?" Naruto asked as he walked in the office. Minato threw a candy at his son, Naruto caught it, giving him a quick thanks.

"How has training been?" Minato asked, filling some papers in.

"Honestly, our conversation distracted me a lot. It failed, " Naruto said.

"Maybe Sasuke knows what to-'

"Yeah .. I kind of came across him, he said he opened up my chakra points, but I feel more blocked than ever. I can't even sense chakra around me. He said it was temporary,"

"I can't argue with that, when it comes down to ninjutsu Sasuke carries more knowledge," Minato said.

"Well, I think he has been acting strangely, " Naruto said.

"You might be just frustrated," Minato said.

"Maybe, he said that by going to toad word I would have natural energy surrounding me, which is supposed to help me."

"That is not that bad, I think Gamabunta can help you out on this," Minato said.

"You think I should go too? I am not trying to sound arrogant, but is it really wise to put me off the battles?" Naruto said.

"Of course it would leave a gap, but we will manage. Statistically it would be wiser to make you master the kyuubi first," Minato said. "This has to happen as soon as possible, so I think it is wise to stay there until you have mastered it. The days are longer there anyway."

"If both of you say so …I guess I will pack my stuff," Naruto said as he walked away, looking at Minato from the corner of his eye. Something was off and he knew it. When he reached his house he quickly packed some clothes and took a small walk around the village. He had no idea how long this would take him, so better enjoy the village he called home. He stopped at the training fields, seeing Minato and Sasuke stand there apparently waiting for him.

"Dad … Sasuke?" Naruto questioned.

"We thought we would say bye," Minato said. "Who knows how long you take, mastering Rasengan took you years."

"You suck mastering things, chidori took me only a month to master," Sasuke said with a cocky laugh.

"I will show you! I master this shit in a day!"

"Language," Minato said, causing Naruto to shut up.

"Well if you are really going to master it in a day, you need lots of energy, and you get energy from food, right?" Sasuke said showing a basket in his hand which he gave to Naruto.

"Wow thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said, looking inside the basket with a small smile, the food looks actually decent this time.

"Don't exhaust yourself," Sasuke added, as he looked at Minato who gave Sasuke a small smile.

"Don't do anything foolish, and don't try to annoy the toads too much," Minato said, giving his son a hug.

"I try," Naruto said.

"And the next time I see you, you better have mastered that kyuubi mode!" Sasuke said, "I might actually fight you once, when you finally look like small challenge then."

"Ha, I will make your ass feel sorry!" Naruto said. "So don't you dare to die before I fought you." Naruto's eyes turned slightly serious.

"I don't know, by the time you have mastered your magic trick I might be over 80. Try my grandchildren then," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed wanted to his Sasuke by his shoulder, but Sasuke just took a step to the left, causing him to miss.

"You better get going now," Minato said, as Naruto nodded and bit his thumb to summon one of the toads. He held on to it and waved a goodbye to Minato and Sasuke. They waved back until the toad disappeared. The fake smiled disappeared from both their faces as they lowered their arm.

"Have you sealed all the ways for him to come back to this world?" Minto asked.

"H-hai, you are the only one able to summon toads. There is no way for him to come back here until either one of us break the seals," Sasuke said.

"You did well, sending him away. Even blocking several chakra points so he wouldn't sense any chakra," Minato said.

"I think he noticed it, but I distracted him before he dug to deep." Sasuke said.

"I see. Sasuke.." Minato remained silence for a moment and turned his head to his student.

"I can sense some of the kyuubi chakra inside of you. Are you planning to mislead the enemy with that?"

"Who knows, sometimes I don't get my own mind," Sasuke said with a sigh, he let his head hang. "Sensei, it this really a good idea, he will hate us when he finds out."

"Some sacrifices have to be made," Minato said, looking at the grass, he then looked back at Sasuke, seeing a sad expression through the black bangs. The Hokage wrapped an arm around his young student.

"We will see him soon, he will be fine," Minato said. Sasuke remained silence as he let his head rest on Minato.

"I want to go home…" He whispered.

* * *

**I eat reviews :) so feed me HAPPY X-MAS! I had no x-mas special request so I thought..naah I will just update another chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here I am again, with ANOTHER update. Yes you have seen it right. A third update!**

**Note: This chapter has been based on a small Obito request and since I found that Obito's feelings have to come over as 'over protective caring love' I made this chapter. Later I added the Minato/ Sasuke part because I wanted to make sure to show why Minato is not happy with Naruto begin in love with Sasuke. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 "Attack on love"**

"I wanted to ask you something, Sasuke-kun," Minato asked as he avoided eye contact with him.

"Yes."

"Naruto, he had told me something … It made me feel slightly uncomfortable." Sasuke looked slightly surprised.

"What was it?" Sasuke asked.

"I first wanted to know, how you feel about Naruto," Minato asked, his eyes looked at Sasuke, catching the speechless expression. Minato sighed. "I noticed you have been acting differently lately. You start seeing Konoha more as your home, it seems you made some more friends among the people and start caring about more things than your own goals. Of course I am happy seeing you like this. That untamed beast everybody was once scared of is slightly fading away and a true treasure had been found. " Minato turned his head away, waiting for any kind of respond from the raven.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said, it sounded more as a whisper. Minato continued.

"I am happy Naruto made you realize this, and I am glad you two became friends. You have been his motivation to become stronger; he doesn't only want to become a better Hokage than I am, or a stronger shinobi than his mother. He says that … He wants to surpass you."

"He does?" Sasuke asked as Minato nodded.

"It seems you have gotten a special place in his heart, I think you know-"

"Know what?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heart beating faster.

"-That he is in love with you." Sasuke eyes widened as a small sparkle was seen in them. They looked surprised, happy … Like a bomb of emotions. His heart felt suddenly warm that spread through his entire body.

"He does … Did he tell you that?" Sasuke asked. Minato looked back at Sasuke; it was then that Sasuke noticed the way Minato looked at him. It has some regret in them, as if he was not sure what to think about all this. He felt a twist in his stomach. Some bad news was about to come. The blond Hokage nodded slowly.

"Sasuke, how do you feel about him?" Minato asked. His voice was strict. Sasuke was sure Minato was not playing dr. love to set the two up for a date. Sasuke lowered his eyes. Lying was not an option and he knew it.

"I love him…" He almost whispered, holding his hands against his fast beating heart. Minato took a deep breath.

"How long has this been going on, between you two?" Minato asked.

"A long time," Sasuke said. Minato remained silence, even going so far to rest his head in his hands in a somehow disappointing way. "I guess it started during guard duty that time when I killed those grass ninja's and let one life because he stopped me. It went downwards from there. I am not sure , it was not mine to decide. It just .. Happened," Sasuke said, lowering his head.

"I see."

"I know this is very awkward for you, and I am sorry-"

"It is not only about me here, Sasuke." Minato said, looking up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "There are so many things wrong with this. I am not sure if I can even list it all up!" Minato said.

"How do you mean **wrong**?!" Sasuke said, raising his voice.

"Do you have any idea-"

"If it was Sakura or that creepy Hyuuga girl in my place you seem to be fine with that!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because neither of those two are insane killers! Face it! The only reason why you have softened up is because of Naruto and you are not going to stay that way if any arguments happen between you two. What are you going to do, destroy the village, kill everybody! Let's not forget you are still Uchiha Sasuke! And you still have that insane monstrous side inside of you!"

Sasuke remained silence as he lowered his head, his clinching a fist as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Above all…"Minato looked at his desk, "There is no way Naruto can become Hokage if he is together with you, your past with the enemy won't allow Naruto to become Hokage. The elders and fundal lords both despise you. I am sorry to say so." Minato closed his eyes. It really hurt him saying all these mean things to his youngest student.

"I know this is not my place to set my foot, but you two are still young, and neither one of you is really searching for true love, especially not now with this war going on," Minato said, "I think this crush would fade away soon enough-" Minato took quickly a step back and protected his face with his arms when the Uchiha smashed his fist in the table, causing it to split in two.

"YOU THINK I CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT ALL THIS, THAT THIS IS JUST A FUCKING CRUSH!" Sasuke shouted throwing the books off the book shelves and throwing the pot with the plant in it across the room. "I KNOW I AM HATED, HATED BY EVERYBODY IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE. MY OWN FATHER DESPISES ME AND WANTS ME DEAD. I WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO LIVE, I DID NOT WANT MY TEACHER TO GO ROUGE AND GO IN WAR WITH THE VILLAGE. YOU THINK A FUCKIG 10 YEARS OLD COULD SEE ALL OF THAT COMING!" The raven shouted, as he looked at the Hokage.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with tears that made their way down. Minato felt himself shaking slightly. Not because he was scared, he was far away from being scared for the Uchiha. He felt guilty, for all the things he had said, for causing all of this. If he just hadn't punished both Naruto and Sasuke that time, they probably would never have been in this situation. Now he had made his youngest student cry and it were probably tears that came out of the centre of his heart.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL, HOW THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT MAKES ME FEEL. I HATE THAT BLOND, AND I STILL DO, BUT I CAN'T HELP LOVING HIM AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME!" The Raven shouted. His hand clinching on his blouse, it hurt everything hurt. Suddenly four ANBU ninja's appeared in the room, two standing in front of Minato in order to protect him.

"Wait, don't-" Minato couldn't not even finish his sentence as one of them grabbed Sasuke and wanted to pin him down to the ground, but Sasuke reversed their roles and broke both arms of the ANBU ninja before leaving him screaming on the ground. His hair covered his eyes as he turned around to walk away.

"Sasuke wait."

"I really don't want to hear another word, you message has come across, and you know what … I actually don't want to see you, for a long time." The raven left the door open behind him as he walked away, leaving Minato behind with his 4 ANBU guards, one having to go to the hospital right away.

* * *

"Did it work did you get Naruto to go?" Kakashi asked as he walked next to the Raven. His hands were in his pocket since the weather was getting colder.

"Yeah, I guess lying is my second nature." The raven stopped waling and went to sit on a wooden bench.

"You were lying, but neither did you say the truth." The grey haired ninja followed the example of his team mate and went to sit next to him on the wooden bench. He could see his breath in the air and made a small chuckle. Winter was coming, or maybe it had already come.

"But why did sensei send you to talk to me?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi did not even try to cover it, but he couldn't help to ask.

"How did you know?" Kakashi turned his face from Sasuke to his front, where he saw a few families take a walk with their children. Wearing home knitted scarfs.

"You never were the type who cared about others. Plus I told Minato I didn't want to see him for a while, and it has been 2 days I haven't spoken to him. You are the closest to a friend to me, so he must have sent you to get some information."

"I feel offended. I don't like to bother myself in things I obviously don't have a part in. What has happened is between you and Minato."

"No wonder you aren't married. There is no creature in this world who managed not to get frustrated around you and your 'cool" behaviour," Sasuke said. He brought his hands towards his mouth and blew his hot breath on them as a failed attempt to warm them up.

"One day you end up like me, if you don't cherish the people around you now." Kakashi looked from the corner of his eye to Sasuke, who gave him a somehow warning look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The one who gives a sentence a meaning is the person who reads it." Kakashi took his favourite book form his pocket and wanted to open the book. Sasuke however wanted to kick it out of his hands, but Kakashi dodged it and opened the book.

"It is the one who makes the sentence that refers to something y'know," Sasuke said, kicking the book out of Kakashi's hand, using his left foot. The book fell in mid-air, until it got caught by a certain glove wearing Uchiha.

"You shouldn't touch Kakashi's books, he gets really angry if you do," Obito said, wearing different clothes than he usually does. Obito wore a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark-coloured pants, and standard sandals and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it. He wore a black cloak around it all, to keep him extra warm.

"Somebody went shopping," Sasuke said, observing Obito from bottom to top.

"Yeah, it is getting colder. Believe it or not Madara forced me into this outfit," Obito said.

"He also did your nails?"

"No … Itachi was bored, so I became a victim." Obito scratched the back of his head, looking at Sasuke. "Well, does it look good?" He asked. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and both nodded.

"A little too much purple," Kakashi said.

"I like it. It is matching," Sasuke said.

"We should get our warm clothes out of our wardrobes too," Kakashi said.

"I actually threw a lot of clothing out. I grew out of them." Sasuke said, rubbing his hands together.

"Hey, I got a lot of clothing left from when I was younger. Maybe it fits you," Obito said.

"Well, I am sort of broke. It would help," Sasuke said.

"He is always broke," Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to give him a small push.

"Try living with a debt, just because you had no idea how to pay the bills," Sasuke muttered.

"If you just asked us," Kakashi said.

"You are getting on my nerves!" Sasuke hissed, his chakra rising, giving him a dark purple glow around him.

"Not afraid,"

"Wow, both of you. We are a team remember," Obito said, getting in between them. "Come on Sasuke, you know it is Kakashi's nature to annoy people." Sasuke sighed as Kakashi stood up.

"Well I will give sensei a report before he goes mad. Is there anything else I need to tell on your behalf?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said, turning his head away from Kakashi.

"Did you guys fight again?" Obito asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Minato-sensei won't talk either, guess it is your problem to deal with then," Kakashi said and took his leave.

"I will smack a three trunk across his face; I swear I will do it," Sasuke hissed. Obito stood up from the bench.

"Why did you fight with Minato-sensei again?" Obito asked as he offered Sasuke a hand, which Sasuke took.

"It is none of your business." Sasuke crossed his arms, in hope to get slightly warmer. This weather was making him sick.

"Well, maybe I can help."

"I don't need it,"

"You know Sasuke, besides us, you don't have many people who really care about you." Sasuke stopped walking, causing Obito to stop too and look at the younger Uchiha.

"Just because they are dead?" Sasuke said. His eyes showing too much strictness that Obito was sure he was hiding his sad expression with it.

"No, I didn't meant to .. I-"

"I had enough, with all of you," Sasuke said, looking at the ground as he turned around and wanted to walk away, but Obito grabbed his wrist. "Let go, or else I will rip your arm too."

"You wouldn't," Obito said.

"Why not?" Sasuke hissed.

"Because I am your friend." Obito lowered his eyes, "We both know I am a big idiot. I don't think before I talk, or do something. I just do so. I shouldn't have said that, and I was wrong mentioning it. I am sorry," Obito said.

"You really are an idiotic moron," Sasuke muttered.

"I am, and we both know that. Hell everybody knows that!" Obito said and started laughing. He stopped laughing, seeing Sasuke robbing his hands again to get warmer. A small blush appeared on his face.

"You look cold…."

"Really, gosh maybe because it is freezing, you-" Sasuke stopped his sentence feeling something warm around him.

"Better?" Obito asked as he wrapped his cloak around Sasuke and pulled him close towards him. Sasuke relaxed his muscles and nodded. Obito smiled a somehow cute smile.

"I will keep your hands warm," he said holding both Sasuke's hands in one hand.

"So warm…" Sasuke muttered as he continued walking with Obito, getting a few stares from a few people, not that Sasuke noticed, having his head rested on Obito's chest, he was like a walking heater.

"How come you are so warm?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my skin is heated?" Obito said, causing Sasuke to look up, seeing Obito's head have a red colour.

"Are you sick?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no … Nothing," Obito muttered. Sasuke stopped walking, looking at the Uchiha district.

"You know I am not allowed to go in. After all what happened," Sasuke said.

"How do you mean … Oh yeah, with Fugaku and all," Obito muttered. "A transformation jutsu would help, really just make yourself female and nobody will know!"

"Really? In a Uchiha district, with all Uchiha's .. With Sharingan and all."

"Don't worry nobody really uses them inside the district, come on!" Obito said as Sauke sighed, making the well-known transformation hand seals. "Now tell me I am a pretty girl," Sasuke muttered, folding his arms.

"You don't have boobs .. What kind of a girl are you?" Obito said, causing Sasuke to look slightly surprised. He looked at his chest, seeing …. Nothing.

"One who … Has no boobs," Sasuke muttered, looking under his shirt. "Aaah,I have a little, look, look!" He said, pulling his collar wider. "I can pass for a B cup! They are a bit hanging, but I guess they are like that when you are not wearing a bra."

"Well, I don't have an exact idea of a B-cup, but I believe with those you don't even need a bra," Obito said. He looked up, feeling people stare. His face became pale, seeing a lot of people staring at them. Whispering things to each other as Obito's face turned red.

"It is not what it seems! I wasn't … I am not e perv! She is 18 so I am not a pedo … Ugghh!" Obito grabbed Sasuke around his waist and pulled him … Her … With him.

"Turn on the fireplace, it is cold," Sasuke said once he entered Obito's house. Obito only made a justified sound as he used his fireball jutsu to lighten the fire place.

"I hope rumours would not spread, about me molesting a girl," Obito muttered.

"Well there is not a rumour about you molesting a boy." Sasuke chuckled, hearing Obito shout something back at him.

"Come to my room, I have the box right here," Obito said. Sasuke opened one door and was already in Obito's room. "Don't dare to make any comment about my apartment,"

"How come you don't live near the main house like the entire main branch people do," Sasuke asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Well … It takes a lot of time for me to adjust to my surroundings, so I rather stay here. I am one person living in an apartment, it does not have to be big," Obito said.

"You never imagined yourself with .. I don't know .. Somebody else?"

"I did, but I think that person would prefer living small over big. It will be more comfortable and you see each other more, nicer atmosphere and all ."

"That person? So you are engaged? In love?" Sasuke asked, getting some clothes thrown towards him.

"No!" Obito hissed as he lay down on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"It did not sound like that, tell me. Do I know her … Him?" Sasuke asked, taking of his shirt. Obito turned his head towards the younger Uchiha, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, that is why I can't tell you," Obito said.

"Someone I know, that are only a few." Sasuke said, now taking on a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest at the back. "Is it Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned, looking in the mirror how the new clothing looked.

"No, and that fits well," Obito said.

"Itachi? Madara? Shisui? Izuna? Please don't tell me it is Izuna, I hate him."

"No, no, no, and hell no, I knew Izuna ever since he was born, he is like a child to me," Obito said.

"Your child?" Sasuke asked, looking at the Uchiha crest on the back. "Fugaku will kill me seeing I wear the clan symbol,"

"You know what will make him even madder if you marry somebody from the main branch. I don't know … Me for example," Obito said.

"That will make him furious; He will kill me for sure then. By the way, aren't main branch people getting arranged marriages?" Sasuke said, taking off the shirt and wearing another warm clothing item from Obito.

"Yeah, that is true to keep the bloodline pure," Obito said.

"But… Isn't that incest? Anyway I haven't seen a girl in the main branch, except from your aunts and Itachi's death mother," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, lots of gay marriages it will be,"

"Really? How can you continue the bloodline?"

"One of use transforms into a girl and gets babies." Obito said, having an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice.

"That is not possible."

"Of course not neither will I marry my close cousins. What will happen is that we take Uchiha's who mastered the strongest form of the sharingan, that little difference in our blood will be neglected and there will still be people born who have the mangekyou sharingan."

"That makes so much more sense," Sasuke said, looking at the blue sweater. "Your clothes smell like you."

"Really I was like 16 wearing those," Obito said.

"Why do you keep them?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they are memories, and I can give them away, like now." Sasuke took of the other warm sweater to check out the other.

"Hey what is that on your neck?" Obito asked, leaning on his arms on the bed. Sasuke put his hands on his neck, remembering the hickeys Naruto had left. His cheeks heated slightly, but he hid it quickly.

"Oh probably mosquito bites."

"It is almost winter, they are all dead." Obito frowned slightly as he stood up to take a better look.

"What are you doing… Let go of me!" Sasuke hissed as Obito insisted on getting a better look.

"I am just allergic to something. Stop it. Obito!" Sasuke shouted annoyed as he got pinned on the floor with the older Uchiha on top of him, pinning both Sasuke's hands with one hand.

"What?! Hickeys?!" Obito said.

"No just irritated skin!"

"Hell no, that is not irritated skin!" Obito said.

"Whose are they? Since when did you have a lover? I haven't seen you being close with anybody this entire time." Obito said.

"It is none of our fucking business, let go of me or I will hang you!" Sasuke hissed struggling against Obito's grip. He managed to break free and he kicked Obito off him, causing them to reverse their roles. This time it was Sasuke pinning Obito down.

"I want to know! Why do you always keep secrets?" Obito shouted.

"Because you will just tell everybody anyway!"

"It seems you are a fucking good lair! I have the right to know I am your older teammate! I have known you ever since you were what 14?!" Obito almost shouted, struggling against Sasuke, who had troubles holding Obito down. Obito was stronger than he appeared.

"That still does not give you the right to put your nose in my business!" Sasuke said.

"Oh fuck you bastard! And stop fidgeting on of of my crotch!" Obito shouted, giving Sasuke a head bump and directly taking the change. He pushed Sasuke on the ground; the head of the younger raven hit the ground painfully as Obito pinned his wrists down and placed himself between Sasuke's legs, so he couldn't kick him away this time.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Sasuke hissed, blood making away down from his nose to his cheek. His lip was slightly swollen too. "So what if I made out with somebody, or even had sex with. What the fuck is it to you! You have no right to do this to me! You are not my father, nor anybody who has even the slightest bit of authority in this case!" Sasuke shouted.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Obito shouted, "And I don't want you to be messing around with one night things when you know you are worth better."

"I will say it one more time .. Get. The fuck. Off me!"

"Not until I know who the fuck this pervert was!"

"Maybe I was the pervert; I wanted it and have no regrets. Accept it. I am 18, legal age; I can do anything I want or anyone."

"Why … Why would you do things that case your loved ones to leave you! You force them to take their distance from you, you and this kind of behaviour! I can't believe you just went around hooking up with strangers while you just leave the people who really do care about you. I don't need to even guess that this person is out of your life now?!" Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"…. Maybe **he** is.."

"**He**…" Obito whispered.

"Just let me go," Sasuke said, looking Obito in the eye. Obito's eyes looked surprised, seeing this sadness in Sasuke's eyes. He hasn't seen those empty eyes since he just saved him from Orochimaru.

"I want to know, what made you this sad?" Obito asked.

"For fuck's sake Obito, I don't want to talk about this."

"If you won't talk, I make you." Obito closed his eye, only to open it again and show the fearsome mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke quickly closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed out, causing the door of the room to be slammed open.

"Obito?!" As soon as the familiar voice was heard Obito got pulled off Sasuke.

"The fuck Obito what the hell are you doing?!" Shisui shouted as he pinned Obito against the wall. "Deactivate your MS now!" Shisui said.

"Ugh Shisui stay out of this!" Obito shouted. Shisui pushed Obito rougher against the wall, making him yelp in pain.

"FINE I DEACTIVATE IT!" He screamed out, and got thrown on his bed.

"Are you OK? You are bleeding," Itachi said, using his sleeve to stop the 'leaking' nose.

"Yeah.. Yeah .. I a fine, It is the back of my head that really hurts," Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you explain this?" Shisui asked, looking from Obito to Sasuke.

"If you two don't than I will just tell what I think what happened," Madara said, who was leaning against the door, with Izuna standing behind him. "Well it seems like both of you are either into some kinky butt sex, or it is against that others will." Madara pointed at Sasuke

"I'm not a rapist!" Obito shouted.

"Then you tell me what happened, and I might consider listening,"

"Bitch," Obito hissed.

"Why, when there is always screaming in this district it involves you two." Itachi shook his head.

"I believe he is not even allowed to be in this district," Izuna said.

"Izuna get some ice from the fridge will ya," Itachi said, letting his finger stroke the back of Sasuke's head, feeling a small bump.

"I just offered him some of my old clothing. It didn't fit me anyway, so I wanted to give some of it to him. So we talked a little and..."

"We had a falling out," Sasuke finished Obito's sentence.

"A falling out on what?" Shisui asked.

"He doesn't know when to stop asking questions," Sasuke said, hissing a little as Itachi pressed the ice on the back of his head.

"That is odd, Obito.." Shisui said, looking at his kinsman.

"Did the argument involve a certain pair of hickeys?" Madara asked, taking two steps to grab Sasuke's chin and move his head so the hickeys would better seen. "And bite marks, going wild at it." Madara said and couldn't help but to mock this entire situation. He looked at Obito.

"I guess it is in your nature to be overprotective. But you should really know your place. He is not your son, nor your husband," Madara said.

"I wanted from who they were, if he would just tell me."

"But it is none of your business," Izuna said. "It is already generally accepted that he is a slut."

"Bitch," Sasuke hissed.

"I guess it is just in my nature…I'm sorry, I messed up again," Obito said, looking at the sheets.

"I guess I am not having a great day either. I acted out on you too," Sasuke said.

"So we are all going to forget Obito was using his MS on an innocent person, just because he has an overprotective nature? Does this make sense?" Shisui asked.

"Does any of this?" Izuna said.

"Come on, he can get sue Obito and get tons of money!" Shisui said

"Can i?!" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, probably Fugaku would write you a check so it would not be a big deal and nobody would know about it, he did it before," Shisui said.

"No it is him, so he would probably just get him killed," Madara said.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered, wanting to stand up.

"Let me help you to the living room," Itachi said.

"I feel dizzy," Sasuke muttered, as he left the room. Leaving only Madara and Obito alone.

"I guess you feel depressed and heartbroken now?" Madara asked.

"Sad .. yeah .." Obito said.

"You should start expressing your love in a other way, a way that is not painful."

"When you are like me, nothing seems possible to get through him," Obito sighed.

"Man up, you are an Uchiha. There is no way somebody wouldn't fall for an Uchiha, especially not with that outfit," Madara said, barley believing what he said. He was not good with the pap talk.

"He liked my outfit, I gave him my cloak to warm up and we even walked hand in hand … Sort of," Obito said. Thanking Madara for helping him getting this outfit.

* * *

**Okay it is almost 4 AM! So please give the author (moi) some sleep and let her wake up with sweet reviews **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 "Attack of the Rinnegan"**

When there is war, even the most peace fullest day can turn into one big disaster. When the sky is grey and the wind dances through the leave less branches of the trees. Later the same wind will turn into the wind that feeds the flames on the same branches. No women, child or baby would be spared. That is what war is, and you can't change it.

Sasuke stopped walking as he turned around, looking at the mountains. He narrowed his eyes and tucked his bangs behind his ears when the wind blew through his hair.

"What is this feeling…?" He started at that mountain for a while before shaking his head and turning his head. "Maybe I am just imagining things."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she made her way to Sasuke. "How are you doing, haven't seen you in a while," Sakura said.

"I am alive," Sasuke said, turning his head back to the mountains.

"_How about you Sakura-chan_, really Sasuke it would sound polite. Anyway have you heard anything from Naruto? I wonder if he wrote anything to you or Hokage-sama?" Sakura said, looking excited.

"Can you shut up," Sasuke said, frowning even deeper.

"Wow .. What is wrong with you?" Sakura said with, not looking pleased as she clenched a fist. This guy really is a jerk. Suddenly Sasuke fell through his knees, a painful sound escaping his mouth. Sakura quickly wanted to aid him, but didn't get a chance.

"Warn everybody somebody broke the seal around the village! We are getting attacked!"Sasuke shouted. Sakura's eyes widened, she had no time questioning it, but she couldn't even put one step as the sound of a wall breaking down was heard. Sakura's eyes widened, seeing giant creatures attacking the village, somewhere in the distance she saw a few people jumping off the wall.

"We are getting attacked, get out of here! Evacuate quickly!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke stood up.

"_The second Hokage's sealing broke, everybody who participated in the sealing must have felt it." _ Sasuke thought, seeing a giant insect coming his way. Houses started exploding thanks to bombs that got thrown to them.

"What is that?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakure get everybody out of here," Sasuke said, taking a step forward and grabbing his blade.

"Hai!" Sakura said, as she ran to help the people evacuate. Sasuke took a deep breath before using his extreme speed to dodge the attack of the giant insect. He made a couple of cuts, chopping off some of the legs. He then jumped, kicking the creature straight in the head, causing it to break. Sasuke landed on the ground and turned his head, to see more of those summoned insects and beasts. Here and there more explosions appeared, shattering houses.

The Uchiha stood up, his eyes darkening as he looked at the damage. He clenched a fist.

* * *

"We are getting attack, it seems our prediction has happened," Fugaku said, looking outside from his office.

"Fugaku-sama, what are your orders?"

"Evacuate the Uchiha's then help evacuating the civilians of Konoha. Once that is done we will seek further orders from the Hokage. Our duty as the military police force is to protect the people, and so we will."

"Itachi is with ANBU's, it appeared Shisui and Madara are with him."

" I see," Fugaku said, closing his eyes as the ground was shaking.

"Maybe we should evacuate too, we are not young to fight in the front lines," one of the advisers said.

"We have given the orders, and as the heads of the clan we can't die here."

"Maybe you both are right, we should go to the temples bunker," Fugaku said as he turned around. Just when he wanted to make his first step, bombs fell on their house. The explosion caused the building to collapse. The next thing Fugaku knew was a giant builder on his right leg. He had no feeling, meaning it has been crushed, from his advisers and guards was nothing to be found back. They were dead. Fugaku closed his eyes, having a painful expression on his face as he knew his loyal partners were gone, and his generation of the main branch. He looked at his leg. He tried to pull it out, but it had no use, the part which had nerves left made it impossible.

"Stay still," Fugaku opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he saw a pair of sandals in front of him. He looked up. His face not showing any emotions as he saw Sasuke standing there, whom reached for his blade. Fugaku frowned, but he did not look scared, nor did he beg for his life. He just had that one look which remains of his face. The blade slashed down, Fugaku's face remained solid as Sasuke had cut off the leg which was crushed under the rock. He grabbed something which Fugaku couldn't see and wrapped it around the stump.

"Can you move?" Sasuke asked as he helped Fugaku up on his other leg, making the old man lean on him, not that Fugaku wanted it. He just got grabbed by Sasuke. "Fuck!" Sasuke hissed, seeing another summoned beast coming their way. He looked at Fugaku and then back to the beast, that ran into the Uchiha district and attacked everything that came in its way.

"My clan!" Fugaku said, his eyes widening seeing the monster attacking his people. He pushed himself away from Sasuke, only to fall on the ground. He pulled himself up with his arms, moving his body forward with his hands. "My people, I must protect them … My people ..."

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, he closed them. Why .. Why did he felt pity for this man? Fugaku had ruined is life, he had tortured him, wanted him dead! Despised him! Still … He couldn't bare the sight of the same man, on the ground, bleeding and desperately trying to save his clan. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, grabbing Fugaku by the collar and throwing him against a wall.

"Stay here, I will be back." The raven pulled his cloak off and threw it on the ground, grabbing his kusanagi with one hand. "Everybody surrender, this beast is mine!" Sasuke shouted, causing the other people to stop attacking, and to run away. Sasuke raised his blade, closing one eye as he aimed it to the summoned animal.

"Here I go!" He said as he disappeared in front of everybody and appeared right in front of the summoned animal. He dug his kusanagi right in its eye. The monster started moving his head, causing Sasuke to fall. He landed on the ground, stopping himself from moving too far by placing his hand on the ground. Sasuke bit his hand, causing it to bleed. He summoned a giant snake that wrapped itself around the giant animal Sasuke ran straight at it and jumped up, he focus a lot of chakra in his fist as he slammed his fist down on the animals head which not only broke, but also landed on the ground, causing a giant hole and shockwave to go through the ground. Sasuke jumped off its head and landed on the round. He panted slightly as he pulled his blade out of the creature's eyes, blood covering it. He turned around the wind blowing through his hair, while his sharingan was activated.

Fugaku's eyes widened slightly, seeing how much his second son resembled his wife.

"Why … Why are you helping me?" Fugaku panted slightly as Sasuke knelt in front of him. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Even after everything you have done to me, you are still my father. I am nothing like you; I am not leaving you to die in the dirt. "Sasuke said.

"You have softened. You are just like Mikoto, tuff on the outside but weak from the inside. You will die, just like she did…" Fugaku said with a small smile on his face, which quickly faded seeing the emotionless expression on Sasuke's face. He was not hurt by Fugaku's words.

"I am not afraid of death." Sasuke said, causing Mikoto's voice echoing in Fugaku's head. It were the exact same words she said to him. "I will bring you to the hospital-"

"NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Fugaku shouted as he slapped Sasuke's hand away and fell on his side, crawling with his arms away.

"What are you doing?! You need to get treatment; you will die from blood lost!" Sasuke said as he stood up. Fugaku turned his head to Sasuke, only to remember his wife again. His eyes widened more, and he looked shocked screaming towards Sasuke to stay back, though instead of Sasuke he shouted **Mikoto**.

"Control yourself, she is dead!" Sasuke shouted, but he couldn't get close to Fugaku. He had activated his Mangekyou sharingan, looking at Sasuke.

"Mikoto is dead …. Mikoto is dead, and you should too!" He shouted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Fugaku, I told you .. I will only bring you to a hospital. You will die if-' Sasuke quickly jumped away once another summoned beast, this one being a giant dog with three heads burst right threw some buildings. He grabbed Fugaku in between his teeth.

"FUGAKU!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped on top of a standing building and reached out his hand. "GRAB MY HAND, QUICKLY!" Sasuke shouted. Fugaku stretched his arm, reaching for Sasuke's but he then closed his eyes, pulling his arm back whispering: "**never**" before the dog teeth dug into him, blood spattering, a few drops falling on Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, before he closed them and let his head hung.

"Even in near dead, you despise me so much to not accept my help … WHAT DID I EVER FUCKING DO TO YOU!" Sasuke shouted clenching a fist as he got the dog's attention. He tried attacking Sasuke, but Sasuke raised his arm, lightning appearing around it as he pierced it through the dog's head, the lighting spreading through the body of the animal and causing it to drop dead.

* * *

"Hokage-sama we are under attack!" Minato looked outside the window and turned around.

"I know. Who is this intruder?" Minato asked, turning his head to the two guards.

"We don't know." The guards said, another bang was heard, causing Minato to look at the ceiling. "I will not allow anybody to harm my people."

"Hokage-sama, you shouldn't go out there-" Minato lifted his hand as a sign for them to be silence, he teleported to the roof seeing an orange haired man standing there. "So it is you who attacks, the rinnengan user," Minato said, narrowing his eyes.

"I will ask you once .. Where is the kyuubi jinjuriki."

"LIKE HELL WE WOULDN'T TELL YOU!" Obito shouted jumping on Minato's right as Kakashi appeared on Minato's left.

"The people are evacuated," Kakashi said as Minato nodded.

"I will ask once again. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"He is not here! That is all there is to it!" Minato said, taking a step forward. "Even if he was I wouldn't not allow you to lay a finger on him!"

"Fourth Hokage, you are highly mistaken. You are not my priority, but I will take you first," the Rinnengan user said.

"Like hell I would!" Minato said as he threw his special kunais around. He teleported quickly around them, and ended up above the Rinnengan user. With a Rasengan in his hand he landed on the orange haired person, even causing the building to collapse. Minato jumped back.

"I am the fourth Hokage, and I won't let you destroy the dream my predecessors have built." Minato made a few hand seals, closing his eyes as he activated his sage mode. "Even if it costs my life!"

"Sensei, what is the plan!" Kakashi said.

"There is no plan, Kakashi."

"How do you …. I see.."Obito whispered, looking at the enemy who did not even have a scratch. There was not only one… There were six of them, six people who could use the rinnengan. The father of all eye power, the sage of six paths .. The invincible. The chances of them winning were slim.

"I don't blame you two if you leave-"

"Don't talk nonsense, we are a team, sensei!" Obito said, looking at Kakashi who nodded.

"In that case… Let's give it all we got!" Minato said.

"HAI!" Obito and Kakashi shouted as all three went into attack mode. Obito ran straight at one of them, a smirk appeared on his face as the fist of the person went straight through him, right behind him Kakashi was ready with a Chidori, piercing it straight through the person's chest. Minato appeared above it, again with a Rasengan in his hand. Kakashi jumped back, just like Obito. But both got kicked in the back and fall painfully on the ground where they stood up as soon as possible. Another attacked followed, causing the two to fly away due a force. Painfully the two hit the ground, looking hurt.

"KAKASHI, OBITO!" Minato shouted, quickly dodging the attacks of three rinnengan users. He got hit at last, sending him flying too. He managed to land on his feet and quickly jumped towards one of the Rinnengan users. He punched him in the face and quickly teleported away. He panted slightly. Making a few seals, creating clones of himself. Three made a rasengan and hit the ground, while the other two jumped up and then teleported away. One appearing in front of one of the rinnengan users the other appearing right behind the same person both landed a hit, but another rinnengan user stabbed both clones, making them disappear. Another one appeared behind Minato, hitting him so he fell on the ground. He kicked the Hokage in the stomach and laid his feet on him, so he would remain on his place.

"I will ask once again, where is the nine tails!" The man said.

"I won't tell you."

"Then you must feel pain!" The Rinnengan user said as he a metal object appeared from his arm, ready to stab the Hokage with it.

"Over my dead body!" A fist punched the Rinnengan user straight in the face, sending him flying and rolling over the dirt. "You are not the only one who carries power with his eyes!"

"Sasuke?!" Minato said, seeing the black haired ninja stand in front of him. There was a slug on his shoulder.

"Katsuyu, how long to heal their injuries?" Sasuke asked.

"All three would take me 10 minutes. Tsunade-sama has put a lot of her chakra in me in order to protect you," Katsuyu said.

"Tsunade-nee …" A small smile appeared on Sasuke face. He took a step forward and frowned.

"You three get information out the village. We will make sure that they talk," the leader of this Rinnengan group said as the others nodded and disappeared.

"I see, you are the discipline of Orochimaru. I have been requested to keep you alive."

"Requested? Or told?" Sasuke asked, clenching a fist.

"I am a God, I am never told what to do."

"A God, for what?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Pain, I am the God of peace," the Rinnengan user said. Sasuke grabbed his kusanagi, holding it with two hands.

"We will see about that God part," Sasuke hissed as he ran straight towards Pain. He tried hitting him with his blade. Pain dodged all his attacks easily, but he did not attack.

"I will ask you, where is the kyuubi?" Pain said countering Sasuke blade with one of his metal sticks.

"He ain't here!" Sasuke said, bend through his leg and pushed his Kusanagi up. Pain blocked it again, but the metal stick broke. Sasuke wanted to take the chance and pierce it through him, but another pain attack him from behind, sending the Uchiha flying. Minato appeared behind Sasuke together with Sasuke he used the flying thunder for jutsu to pass Pain, his blade making a small cut through the Rinnengan users' cheek.

"A God doesn't bleed," Sasuke said, showing the blood on his blade. "Are you recovered, Sensei?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, Katsuyu is healing Obito and Kakashi now, it will be only a matter of seconds before they join," Minato said.

"There are three of them, it takes all four of us to hardly defeat one. This Rinnengan has got some power."

"We can't hold back," Minato said. "I have a plan,"

"Wanna inform me?" Sasuke asked.

"You will notice soon enough,' Minato said. "For now, we can't let them come near Obito or Kakashi, they must heal for our plan to work," Minato said.

"Hai!" Sasuke said as Minato disappeared as Sasuke ran straight to one of the pain, only to jump over it and kick the one behind it. "TAKE THIS!" Sasuke shouted, but the one pain grabbed his ankle and swung him around and threw him straight to Minato, who fell on the ground.

"They can sense us ..no good," Minato said, with a painful expression on his face.

"Then we must act faster!" Sasuke said, running towards one, this time sliding through his legs. He used his arms to jump and make a backwards somersault (salto), wrapping his legs around the one pein's neck and leaning his weight to the side, so he would turn around and break the neck. Sasuke jumped of the pain as its body fell on the ground.

"Nice!" Minato said, though the pain stood back up and just adjusted his head. Sasuke hissed. The pain pulled his arm out, were bombs were attached to it. The bombs were fired straight at them.

"Stay behind me!" Minato said, using a jutsu that teleported the bombs. Another pain appeared right in front of them and kicked Minato in the stomach, sending him and Sasuke both flying. Obito managed to catch Sasuke as Kakashi did Minato.

"We are back!" Obito said.

"Sensei, your plan," Sasuke said.

"Obito, Kakashi whatever you do, do not any of them get near Sasuke. Sasuke gather your chakra, and use it all at once. I know it had effects on your body when it is worn out, but we have no other choice."

"HAI!" All three of them shouted. Sasuke stood up, putting two fingers in front of him as he closed his eyes.

"Here we come!" Obito said, activating his mangekyou sharingan together with Kakashi.

Sasuke took a deep breath, gather all his chakra. He opened his eyes after a couple of minutes. A giant chakra force was created around him, catching the attention of the enemy. It then suddenly disappeared, making it impossible to sense what his attacks would be.

"TAKE COVER!" Sasuke shouted, hitting the earth crust. He made a famous hand seal as he created 5 clones. All going straight on towards the _pains_. "EAT THIS!" Sasuke shouted hitting one of them straight in the face. He appeared behind him again, kicking him in the back and then under his as he hit him in the jaw line, sending him flying. Pain managed to land back on his feet, quickly attacking Sasuke, though Sasuke managed to counter his attacks.

"How is it possible your chakra can counter mine?" Pain asked, as a strong force was created around them as they continued their fight. Both of them jumped away. "What is your name?" Pain asked. Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position, grabbing his kusanagi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, raised by Uzumaki Mito."

"Uzumaki. I see, you have gotten Uzumaki chakra, giving your uchiha side indirect contact with senju. It makes your chakra very strong and comparable to mine." Pain suddenly started attacking again. His moves became faster and stronger. Sasuke had a hard time keeping up. Suddenly a metal stick got pierced right through Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he spit out blood. He looked at the metal piercing right through him and then back up at the Rinnengan user. His clones disappeared.

"But comparable is not the same," Pain said as, pushing the metal stick out of Sasuke, leaving the hole. "There is no need to keep you alive, you are useless."

"Sasuke!" Minato shouted teleporting right next to Sasuke and grabbing him and teleporting away so Pain couldn't hurt him more.

"His cells and tissues are weakening … This is beyond me," Katsuyu said.

"Sensei take Sasuke towards Tsunade, we hold them back!" Obito shouted as he and Kakashi jumped in front of Minato.

"Sensei we will manage, now go!" Kakashi said as Minato nodded and took Sasuke with him to teleport away.

Obito and Kakashi looked at each other and nodded. Kakashi held Obito's hand as a chakra force appeared around them.

"Feeling the hidden power of the mangekyou sharingan," Kakashi said.

"The power only granted to the Uchiha, the carries of this eyes," Obito added.

"SUSANNOO!" Both shouted.

* * *

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Minato yelled appearing in the hospital, only to see it had collapsed. Tsunade, who stood in the remains, turned around her eyes widening.

"SASUKE!" She shouted, running towards Minato. "SASUKE, SASUKE STAY WITH ME!" She shouted as her hands were shaking. She couldn't even focus her chakra.

"Tsuande-sama.." Sakura said, her eyes looking worried.

"Sasuke.. Don't don't … DON'T DIE LIKE NAWAKI DID!"

"TSUNDE-SAMA!" Sakura shouted pulling the woman away. "HE WILL DIE IF WE DON'T HEAL HIM!" Sakura said as she started her medical ninjutsu right away.

"Sasuke-chan. You got something on your forehead… Wait isn't that the.."

"Yes, the yin-seal. I have gathered enough chakra for this, Hokage-sama." Sakura said, frowning. "He had received a lot of damage."

"Has he used that technique again?" Shizune asked.

"We are facing a Rinnengan user, we had no choice." Minato lowered his eyes.

"I know, they are extracting the souls of people, making them stronger." Shizune looked at Sakura. She followed the footsteps of Tsunade, healing Sasuke this good.

"Thanks … Sakura," Sasuke said, getting up but not before Tsunade embraced him. Sasuke did not push her away, not this time.

"If I could just come close to them without having to dodge their attacks… I might be able to make a fetal hit." Sasuke said, looking up at Tsunade.

"Found you." Another pain appeared. Quickly Shizune stood in front of everybody and releaser her poisoned gas, but it had no use. The next thing she knew was somebody grabbing her head and extracting her soul. Her body fell on the ground.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade shouted. Her eyes were raging. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY STUDENT!" She shouted, running straight at him, only to be pushed aside by Sasuke. Minato quickly teleported in front of the one of the Pains. He blocked the attack and kicked him away. The pain landed on his feet and went to direct attack modes with Minato. He used a weird jutsu. Minato frowned judging most of the attacks, though one landed on his hand. Minato quickly jumped away, seeing poison entering his body, giving his arm a greenish color. Minato quickly acted and cut his own arm off. His arms dropped on the ground as he was covered in blood.

"I see you are true to your title." Minato didn't react on it as he quickly attacked again, even with one arm less. He used it to his advantage, he swung with the stump, causing blood to cover the enemies eyes. Minato took the change and threw three of his special kunais to him. He teleported in front of him and cut him straight open, using only a kunai. He jumped back, panting as he fell on one knee.

" One down…" He panted, as he stood up. There fell a silence, as suddenly something was flying in the sky. Minato looked up, seeing the leader of them there.

"What is he doing?" Tsunade asked. Minato's eyes widened, feeling the big amount of chakra.

"TAKE COVER!" He shouted, but was already too late. A giant explosion happened, blasting everything away that came in its path. The entire village was down, and the chance of anybody surviving was slim. A slimy thing that was wrapped around Sasuke got pulled away from him. Sasuke fell on his knees and hands, panting loudly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, helping the raven up. Only to see the destroyed village. Sasuke's eyes looked in sock. There was nothing left standing.

"Katusuju protected us, using Tsunade-sama's chakra ... She must be worn out.." Sakura said. Her eyes were filled with tears as her nails scratched the ground. "How could this happen… How…" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the ground. He then stood up, his eyes widening seeing Minato a large distance away from them. He was laying on the ground, injured. 3 of the Rinnengan users approaching him.

"Sensei…" Sasuke whispered, seeing Minato standing up ignoring the pain. He still wants to protect the village, even in that state.

"Hokage-sama .."Sakura said, her voice shaking. She was scared. Sasuke wanted to ran towards Minato, but Sakura held his hands.

"Wait! I want to give you something!" Sakura said. Her seal expanded around her body as she placed her hands on Sasuke's back. Sasuke's looked at his hand, seeing her seal marks on his hands.

"Ninpo Sozo Saisei — Byakugo no Jutsu. I have made a promise, to look after you as long as Naruto is gone. This will make any injury disappear!" Sakura said, falling through her knees as he Kristal on her forehead disappeared.

"Place … Save Hokage-sama … Save Konoha. You are the only left, who can do this…" Sakura said as she panted. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you …. Sakura," Sasuke said, looking at the seal.

"You have to act quickly; this seal has a time limit."

"Hai!" Sasuke said disappearing, leaving Sakura behind, who bit her bottom lip.

"Naruto where are you … We need you.." Sakura whispered, falling on the ground, weakened from giving almost all her chakra to pass her seal to Sasuke.

* * *

"As long as this seal last, I must make this quick!" Sasuke hissed as he jumped straight to the enemy, activating a chidori in his hands. The three enemies jumped away, causing Sasuke to hit the ground.

"You look different," one of the three pains mentioned.

"Sasuke, have you created a yin seal …No …Has Sakura passed her seal on to you?" Minato asked. "_If that is the case the possibilities are only temporary…" _Minato thought.

"And that is why I will give this all I have!" Sasuke said. With this seal on his side, he did not have to be careful with his body. He could use all his chakra, his cells would be healed directly anyway. As fast as he could he attacked the pains, it was hard to control his speed with so much chakra flowing through them. He had to use his surroundings to control where he was heading to.

He used dug a kunai in the soil to slow him down and make him stop completely. He used the chain technique, so chains would wrap themselves around one of the pain. He used his full speed again in combination with his strength to give his next punch extra effect. Suddenly the chains broke as the rinnengan user used some kind of jutsu, creating a force around him that send Sasuke flying. Another one of the pains used a long metal stick and stabbed Sasuke with it. Sasuke cried out from pain, holding this stick so he wouldn't slide down all the way down and feel even worse pain. He panted loudly as he used a lighting technique that got passed through the metal to the Pain, hitting the heart and causing the one to die. Sasuke quickly broke the metal by giving it a good punch. He fell straight to the ground, where Minato managed to teleport him from mid-air to the ground. He pulled the remaining stick out of Sasuke, the wound healing directly.

"Amazing…" Sasuke whispered. The wounds hurt, but did heal directly. By surprise two of the Pains went into attack mode. Sasuke got punched all around, as the third one appeared in front of Minato. He grabbed the Hokage by his throat and held him in the air with one hand.

"We have had enough, You are now a dead man," the pain said, Pushing Minato on the ground, causing the Hokage to fall unconscious. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing the hand placing itself on Minato's head.

"SENSEI!" Sasuke shouted as he wanted to run towards him, to save him, but the two other Pains took this 'panicking' reaction to their adventage. They pinned their metal sticks in Sasuke, so he was stuck to the ground; one through both his arms, legs and, right through his hip bones. Sasuke cried out in pain, turning his head towards Minato. His fingers trying to reach to this sensei, who was meters away from him. Minato's soul got extracted from him, leaving the dad body on the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed out, despair visible in his eyes. He tried to pull the sticks out of him, but more got pierced through his body, causing the Uchiha to scream louder.

"Your village has been destroyed, because you were too selfish to tell the location of the kyuubi," The leader of the rinnengan group said as another metal stick appeared from his hand, but before he could stab it right through Sasuke's heart a woman jumped in front of him. Blond hair covered his sight, quickly added with crimson blood.

"Nee-san…." Sasuke whispered, seeing Tsunade in front of him. The metal stick pierced through her heart.

"I have failed as a sister once … I won't let that happen twice…" She whispered, blood dropping from her mouth as she used the little strength she had to pull the metal sticks out of Sasuke. She then dropped on top of him, her body going from her young look to her old. Sasuke caught her.

"Tsunade … Nee-san …" Sasuke whispered, feeling her body warmth escape. The Byakugo no Jutsu worked out, causing the seal to disappear after it had healed his last injuries.

"It seems you now understand a little bit of Pain," the leader said. The other two which Sasuke had faced in the beginning of the battle ( and had left for Obito and Kakashi) had gotten together with the other 2, both holding a dead body in their hand which they threw in front of Sasuke.

"Obito … Kakashi …" Sasuke whispered, still holding on to the dead body of Tsunade. All his loved once, were laying dead in front of him. His body started trembling, eyes so shocked that tears could not even come out of them. He had no idea what to do, everybody was dead, he was about to get killed. Sasuke's breathing became faster, as if he was hyperventilating.

"Sensei .. Nee-san … Kakashi .. Obito.." Sasuke grabbed pulled his hair, his breathing becoming faster and faster. " I WILL FUCK SLAUGHTER YOU!" Sasuke shouted as a huge force was created around him, taking a human shape, as it attacked everything around him. Suddenly a head ache emerged, and one eye was bleeding. Sasuke started coughing blood, covering one eye with his hand, as the chakra around him disappeared. "_My chakra …. Exceeded my limits…_"

"Now, I will show you the true power of a God!" The leader said, as the person next to him extending his arm towards Sasuke, to blow the final hit, but only to get a giant shuriken throw towards him that cut off his entire arm. The sound was suddenly shaking as three huge toads appeared right behind Sasuke, together with a few smaller once. Sasuke turned his head, somehow he felt relieved, seeing his one and only; Naruto. Naruto stood on the head of a giant toad, he had his hand folded and his sage mode activated.

"Na-Naruto …" Sasuke whispered. Naruto was still frowning as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto too had felt the seal around the village break, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to return, but all his ways out were sealed so he could not come back. He knew Sasuke did it, and he could only manage to break the strong seals when Sasuke has used up all his chakra. Naruto looked at the ground, seeing his father laying there. He closed his eyes, clenching a fist. He jumped off the toad, landing next to Sasuke. He then saw Tsunade, Obito and Kakashi. He knelt next to Sasuke.

"Get away from here, go read Tatsumi high school, I will settle the rest here," Naruto said as he stood up, though he felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist.

"No, No, No .. Please don't go, don't do this. He is too strong, I can't lose you, please Naruto I am begging you!" Sasuke said. Naruto remained silence.

"So you are Uzumaki Naruto .. I don't sense the kyuubi in you," the leader said.

"That is none of your business." Naruto shouted. "Sasuke let go, now.." Naruto said. Sasuke clenched harder on Naruto's cloak, before finally letting go. "Gamabunta, please take care of him."

"You are nothing, I have wasted my time enough," Suddenly Naruto punched one of them straight in the face, causing the one to die that second. Sasuke eyes widened.

"Nobody is attacking my home, without facing me!" Naruto shouted, as he started fighting the remaining four.

"He is … Amazing.." Sasuke whispered.

"Remain still… You are Sasuke right?" an old toad said. Sasuke recognized him from being the one that gave them the bad knew of jiraiya dying.

"I will give you some chakra. Please go out there once again and take care of Naruto," the frog said, as she infused chakra in Sasuke.

"I will …" Sasuke said grabbing himself together.

* * *

"You are strong, for a shinobi. You are batter that the sage mode than both Jiraiya and the Hokage."

"Dead people shouldn't talk!" Naruto said, continues his rage of attacks, however this pain was strong, but he didn't give him the upper hand. There were to left. Suddenly a force pulled Naruto towards the first pain, the second one punched him in the guts and held him, adsorbing his chakra, causing him to lose sage mode.

Suddenly a sound of a familiar jutsu was heard, followed by a head bursting open. A hand grabbed Naruto from his middle and pushed him away. Naruto fell on the ground as Sasuke jumped next to him only second after. Naruto saw the pain that held him laying on the ground, his head burst open thanks to the chidori Sasuke used.

" I borrowed some chakra from one of your toads," Sasuke said as he panted. He had laid his hand on Naruto's back. Naruto frowned, turning his head to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, feeling Sasuke extract a very small amount of chakra out of him.

"I will create a division," Sasuke said, making a few hand seals. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling a clear presents of the kyuubi chakra. "Now he won't know which of us is the jinjurki," Sasuke whispered, as he made his fingers poke a few places he had blocked days ago. Naruto could once again clearly sense the chakra in his surroundings.

"I should have known, not only have you sealed me in the toad word, but you really did block my chakra ways." Naruto stood up, making clones as he and Sasuke both went into attack mode. Both attacking the one pain that was left.

"You two are strong …" Pain said, as he then made one force push Naruto away while the other pulled Sasuke towards him. "I have kept my eyes on you, Uchiha … You are trying to deceive me with that pathetic genjutus to make me believe you are the jinjuriki … I will make you pay."

Sasuke tried to move, but his body could not move. He looked straight in front of him. A hand rested on his head.

"Feel the power of a God." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto screamed for Sasuke and ran towards him in order to save him, but he was too late. Sasuke's soul got extracted. The Raven's eyes slowly closed themselves, as the headband he was wearing fell from his head to the ground, soon his body followed. Naruto slit over the ground and caught Sasuke in his arms

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake-up, please wake-up!" Naruto said, stroking Sasuke's hair as he felt the body getting colder. "No.. No .. No .. SASSSUKEEEEHHH!" Naruto shouted, holding the raven's body tightly against his.

"He was merely a tool, why would you shed a tear f-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed out as his eyes turned red and his nails started growing.

* * *

**IT IS ALMOST 5 AM PEOPLE, PLEASE FEED ME WITH REVIEWS I NEEDED TO FINSIH THIS TODAY!"**


	38. Chapter 38

**Note: I am actually curious how many of you are desperately waiting for the lemon? Cuz I went 38 chapters without.**

* * *

**Chapter 38 "The fake"**

"Where am I?" Sasuke questioned as he looked around him. It was dark, but at the same time there was enough light to see. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he remembered what had happened. His expression saddened a little, remembering he died.

"Who knew I would die this kind of dead. I always pictured myself losing it and going crazy at everybody. Then my team would have killed me in order to protect Konoha, ironic how things turned out." Sasuke stopped walking as his eyes caught a campfire, a certain somebody sitting near it. He froze.

"Lady Mito?!" He said, his eyes sparkling from joy as he sprinted towards the fire. "Lady Mito!" Sasuke said his hand reaching for the women sitting near the fire. He grabbed her shoulder in order to turn her around and look at her face. Suddenly the "vision" faded away, leaving a woman with pitch black hair and eyes behind. She was young, probably around her 30s. Sasuke stiffened as disappointment took over. He took a couple of steps back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you weren't the person I had expected you to be." The woman stood up by Sasuke's words. She turned around, holding her hand as she had her eyes fixated on the ground. The fire behind her became brighter and lightened the sight, showing the similarities between the two.

"Wait … You are ... Mi-" Sasuke got cut off when the woman wrapped her arms around Sasuke and embraced him in a hug.

"Sasuke .. Yes, I am your mother." The women tightened her grip. Sasuke was speechless as he looked at the fire.

"So … I am in hell, heaven, or purgatory?" Sasuke asked rather calm. His mother did not answer him when she broke the hug. She wiped the tears away that had escaped her eyes.

"I have been waiting here, I always wanted to meet you," she said.

"Yeah … I think I wanted to meet you too," Sasuke said as he sat around the fire. He felt confused. His entire life, he never really cared about his real mother. Lady Mito was always a mother to him, but now seeing his real mother next to him, mixed up his thoughts. He realized he did want to meet his mother, talk to her, and see if they resembled anything. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled kindly which warmed up Sasuke's heart.

"It seems you got my appearance from top to bottom, even my eyes. It almost looks like my treats dominated that of Fugaku." She chuckled a little, "Even my hair use to stick up in the back, I let it grow so it wouldn't stick up."

"Really?! You think letting my hair grow would cause it to not stick up from the back anymore!" Sasuke said, his eyes almost shaping stars. Mikoto laughed as she nodded.

"It worked for me y'know," She said, letting her hand go through her hair. A small silence fell. Mikoto closed her eyes, as she finally spoke.

" Sasuke-kun, I am sorry. For not being there, for letting you miss out on a good life, a mother-"

"You can stop," Sasuke said, causing Mikoto to look sad.

"A lot has happened, and not all were very good. When I heard from Mito about what really happened. I went to Konoha to become a shinobi, but the true reason for me joining Konoha was that I wanted to see my real family. I discovered Itachi was my brother, and I couldn't wait telling him, but I got captured, and that is when I met dad. Mito tried to warn me, but I was too stubborn to listen. He had tortured me and said if I ever came close to this family he would kill everything that has to do with me. He then left me in the woods to die, but there is where I actually met aniki." Sasuke smiled, calling Itachi his brother was something he always wanted to do.

"He treated my wounds and wanted to bring me to the hospital … I ran away. I was quite shy. He never really remembers that day. Anyway, I decided that I wanted to become a shinobi, and show dad how wrong he was for abandoning me. I had turned my back towards Mito and Tsunade when I become Orochimaru's student. He used me and kidnapped me in the end. But I got saved and brought back to Konoha. There is when the real hell broke out. People looked down on me, wanted me dead. They said I was a traitor. I shut everybody out because I did not want to get close to anybody. I was afraid that either I would hurt them, or they would hurt me. I became a jackass that hated everything and the only moment I truly felt alive was when I killed a bunch of people. I became feared by the village and from there out I have been called a demon, monster everything hateful." Sasuke sighed.

"But I am a dead person now. All that happened has happened. You couldn't help dying. I actually had a pretty good run besides the bad things. Lady Mito was an amazing woman and she really loved me as her own child. She was like a mother. So I never missed out on one. Tsunade-nee was like my sister. We used to play and talk a lot, but things took a dark turn, but it ended up back to good when Mito had passed away. Team Minato has saved me from Orochimaru, I became the discipline of the fourth Hokage and I have a good bond with my team mates. They are sort of friends of me."

A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he thought about Naruto. "I even have a sort of … Special friend. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is Minato-sensei's son. He was the one who slammed my walls down. I used to hate him, but a lot has happened between us and I realized that … He actually is the light in my darkness, the wind to my fire. He made me feel alive, and happy." Sasuke remained silence for a little while.

"Anyway, I had been keeping up my studies and trained a lot. I am quite well known of my chakra control and funjutsu. I am pretty good fighter if I say so myself, I mastered the Sharingan on my own too. I had overall a good life, and you are the one who granted me this life. So I am thankful to you. Of course … I do regret a few things though," Sasuke said.

Mikoto's eyes were filled with tears as she smiled. "You truly are my mature man. I am happy hearing this." Mikoto hugged Sasuke again, stroking his hair as Sasuke closed his eyes

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed.

"I know you regret not having told Itachi about you being his otouto, or Naruto about how you feel. I am happy Kushina's dream packed out in some kind of way. When she was pregnant of Naruto she insisted on me having a second child, so both our children would end up with one another. I had hidden my pregnancy, but somehow I got the feeling she actually knew about you in my belly. Also I am happy Minato took you in as his student. I was friends with both of them. I should have known their son was just like them, at least so he sounds." Mikoto looked at Sasuke.

"Normally I would deny my feelings towards that idiot, but I am dead…" Sasuke said, resting his head on Mikoto's lap. "I wanted to tell aniki, once the heads of the clans would pass away or retired. I wanted to play it safe," Sasuke said.

"I am so happy, so happy you are my son. I wish I was there to see you become this great shinobi." She stroked Sasuke's hair as she smiled down at him. "There is something I want to tell you, something I thinl you need to know. The way I died … I did not die during labour. It had nothing to do with your birth." Sasuke's eyes widened, looking at Mikoto.

"I was killed, left to bleed to death … Fugaku had followed me, and somehow he discovered my pregnancy. He had stabbed me, making it look like an incident. Right after that the labour started. As I mother … I could not bear the idea of you dying with me, I used the remaining strength to cut my stomach open and to take you out of there. I had you in my arms for a couple of seconds before I died. I was happy hearing your strong cries and somehow I knew you would survive."

"They told Itachi you died from an animal or something. Mito told me you died from labour. I never would have thought Fugaku would do that to his wife. Well, he is dead anyway. He died in a mouth of a huge dog. I offered him help, but he would not take it. I later killed that one with one hit!" Sasuke said showing his fist causing his mother to laugh.

"I always wanted to teach you how to give a good punch. I was jonin, and you know what. I used to defeat Fugaku every time we spared all of those main branch people. It was funny seeing them afraid of me. I was the weak girl. It felt good having my fist filled with their blood!" Sasuke laughed, his mother really did resemble him. "Now tell me about this Naruto." Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he got up, hearing his mother's words.

"I can't tell you! It is embarrassing!" Sasuke said, suddenly a light appeared around Sasuke, causing him to look at his hands in awe.

"It seems it wasn't your time after all." Mikoto smiled at him.

"So it seems … Mom, I am happy I met you." Sasuke hugged him mom.

"Don't forget to do the things you regretted," Mikoto whispered, giving his son a kiss on his forehead before he disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he suddenly got up.

"What happened?!" Sasuke asked, looking around him seeing Sakura kneeling next to Sasuke. Her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks God you woke up!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked around him. He was back alive, did he raised form the death.

"Naruto has defeated Pain! I don't know what happened, but he somehow convinced the leader to give back the lives he had taken. Everybody he had killed is fine now! Hokage-sama, Obito, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama. Everybody! All thanks to Naruto!" Sakura shouted, as she let go.

"Where is he? Naruto.." Sasuke asked as he got up from the ground.

"On the east side!" She said. Sasuke quickly ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He almost tripped, but managed to keep his balance. In the distance he saw a crowd around the blond, who was leaning against Kakashi and Obito, both looked weakened, but they were alive. A yellow like light around Naruto disappeared around him. Their eyes met, causing Naruto's entire facial expression to change. His eyes sparkled slightly, happy that the raven was alive, but at the same time he held his serious expression. Naruto let go of the two people, who both looked worried. He took slow steps, pushing a few people aside, until nobody was between them anymore.

" Naruto…" Sasuke's eyes filled themselves with tears, looking at the two blue eyes of the blond. Naruto suddenly punches Sasuke in the guts, causing the raven to moan in pain and fall forwards; But Naruto grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him full on the mouth before they both fell through their knees. Tears escaped Sasuke's eyes, but Naruto wiped them away with his hands. He broke the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond, hiding his crying face in the blonde's chest. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair as he pressed him closer to him.

"Sasuke …" He said, feeling Sasuke's body tremble against his.

"I was so scared ….Sensei … Kakashi, Tsunade-nee, and Obito … They were all dead. They were all killed .. I .. I.." Sasuke's voice broke as Naruto hugged Sasuke even tighter.

"I am here; they are all fine now… They are doing all fine." They remind like this for a while, until Sasuke stopped trembling.

"Sasuke.." He grabbed Sasuke's chin gentle and looked him in the eye. "Sasuke," he repeated as he gathered his courage. "I love you, I really love you. There are just no words that can explain how I feel about you … Oh well.. There probably are some, but I am an idiot and you know that. I just..Really.. Really Love you. Even after you had sealed all ways out of toad world," Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands; he looked at them as he started talking.

"I am sorry, for not having believed in your strength. I think I am the idiot now, but Naruto…" Sasuke paused as he looked up, meeting his eyes again. Sasuke's black eyes looked serious at him, even though they were red from all the crying. "When I died out there, I couldn't feel anything but regret, regret for not having told you what you meant to me. You are my sun, Naruto … I love you too." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the back of his head and pushed his face so their lips touched again. Naruto's face turned completely red as he felt Sasuke's lips pushing roughly against his. The crowd around them started clapping, a few even cheered loudly. Sasuke broke the kiss a small smirk on his face as he saw Naruto completely numb. The blonde's fingered reached for his lips that were wet from Sasuke's tongue. Suddenly he started coughing blood and fell right in Sasuke's arms, who screamed panicked.

"I need to go to the hospital," Naruto said.

"Right, right!" Sasuke said as he helped Naruto up.

* * *

"Hokage-sama. Yamato has built a few houses with his remaining chakra for the sick, injured and elderly people, for the rest we have enough tents and blankets."

"Get some extra blankets, it will be cold tonight," Minato said, "I will contact the allies for-" Minato could not finish his sentence as Naruto pushed Minato back in a sitting position.

"No dad, you are going to rest. I have already contacted Gaara with the request to reinforce us. He said he would come himself right away. We hung festival lights to lighten the village, and the Uchihas are lightening up a lot of camp fires to heat the people up. A few people have joined to cook some soup to feed everybody." Minato smiled as he looked at his son.

"Who helped you?" He asked directly, causing Naruto to scratch the back of his head.

"Of course I shouldn't have even bothered asking," Minato said, smiling towards Sasuke who gave a somehow pitiful smile before, looking away.

"Naruto, could I get a second with Sasuke?" Minato asked, as Naruto nodded, but remained standing. Then it hit him, causing his eyes to look slightly confused. He looked at Sasuke and then at his father.

"Dad please, I just got with him, don't embarrass me, please!" Naruto whispered.

"I promise," Minato said with a small smile. Naruto looked doubtful as he took his leave. Sasuke remained standing a meter away from Minato.

"Sasuke…" Minato said, reaching his arm to Sasuke. The raven walked towards him, and took his arm as he sat next to Minato. "I am sorry, for everything I said to you. It was not my place to interfere with you two youngsters," Minato said.

"No … I kind of understand. Your reaction and all, I can't blame you. You are a good father, and you want what is best for your son. You are also an amazing teacher, and you want what is best for your students," Sasuke said, causing Minato to chuckle.

"I still have to get used to this idea."

"I know. I am sorry for crushing your office."

"Well, it doesn't matter; the Hokage building had collapsed anyway. I am sorry for the horrible things I have said. I am happy my common sense has kicked in. I would actually be very happy if you became part of my family, you already feel like family to me," Minato said causing Sasuke to laugh as he then leaned his head on the Hokage's shoulder.

"Sensei … I am happy you are alive, and made me your discipline," Sasuke whispered.

"I am happy too," Minato said.

"What did you say, I did not say thing," Sasuke said. Minato wanted to ruffle Sasuke's hair with his other hand, only to realize he had only one arm. He let his head hang.

"I have to get used to this one arm thing," Minato muttered.

"Alright so what incident happened? What did you say dad? And why did you crush his office Sasuke?" Naruto questioned suddenly standing behind the two.

"By the way, the entire sealing you up and sending you to that toad word, yeah .. That was his idea. I had nothing to do with it," Minato said, pointing at Sasuke.

"What?! N-"

"If you play along, I will pay your rent for the upcoming two months," Minato whispered. Sasuke remained silence and looked at Naruto.

"Totally my idea, yes everything was my idea…. Wait my apartment had collapsed, I don't have to pay rent!" Sasuke shouted, looking at Minato. "It was sensei's idea; he had even forbidden my feelings for you because of some lousy reasons!" Sasuke said.

"No, now he will take away the '_best dad in the world_' mock from me!" Minato said.

"Our house has collapsed, that stupid mock I made in academy is already gone," Naruto said.

"Really? In that case, yeah it was me. I am sorry though. Will you make me another mock?" Minato asked.

"If that stupid mock meant so much to you…" Naruto scratched his neck maybe it was time to tell his dad he had bought the mock, instead of making it himself. "May I take him back now?" Naruto asked as Minato nodded. Naruto pulled Sasuke up and walked around the destroyed village.

"It will take a very long time to build all this again, let's do our best to help in the morning," Sasuke said as he stopped walking and turned his head to look at Naruto, who has stopped walking. He looked at Sasuke with his dreamy eyes again. Sasuke smiled at him before shaking his head.

"Usuratonkachi," He muttered.

"I-I got .. Something.." Naruto said getting something out of his pocket. It was Naruto's headband which fell off Sasuke's head the moment he had died. It was completely destroyed. The metal was completely broken.

"I'm sorry, It got caught in the fight…" Naruto said.

"No … I ruined your headband." Sasuke said, as he looked at the headband.

"I will give you something else! This time something better than a used headband,"

"No … I really liked the headband, even in this state. I still love it because it comes from you." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure … It is kind of lame," Naruto muttered.

"Not to me," Sasuke said, placing his hand on Naruto's cheek. The blond had to look down in order to meet the raven's eyes. Sasuke stood on his toes as he placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pushed their lips back together. The truth was that Naruto was already addicted to Sasuke's lips. They felt soft, and it caused his entire body to feel warm. His hand made a way down Sasuke's lower back, slowly sliding over the raven's upper leg and from there on it were only a small way to the next phase, and that was touching his butt. The thought of it occupied his mind, a little too much, since his face turned red again and a moment of hesitation hit him. Was he going to fast? Maybe the raven gets offended. His hand remains on Sasuke's upper leg.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and gave Naruto a glare.

"W-what?!" Naruto asked as Sasuke shook his head grabbing Naruto's hand and placing it on the final destination Naruto had wanted the entire time. "You make my life easier," Naruto said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I am here," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's collar as he wanted to pull their lips back together, but it was like a flash appeared between them and the next thing the raven knew was a familiar black haired Shinobi in front of him. That had corned him between a collapsed building and his body.

"Madara?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head to the left as he saw Naruto, trapped in a suspicious embrace by Obito.

"Hey I heard you died, how was purgatory? Did you met anybody I know and died but I did not care enough about to notice they were gone? " Madara said, blocking Sasuke's few of the two others.

"Yes, your manners!" Sasuke hissed trying to push Madara away from him, only to get both his hands grabbed by one, but it he just jumped over Madara, but Madara pulled him back, making him jump backwards and back to its old spot.

"How was your weekend?" He asked, obviously he was giving Obito time for something.

"Done!" Obito said, causing Madara to let go of Sasuke.

"I never cared about your weekend," Madara said already taking his leave.

"What the hell what that!" Sasuke shouted, looking at Obito, who gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke directly calmed down as he wasn't familiar with this facial expression from Obito.

"I had to tell him something important, nothing to worry about," Obito said letting his hand ran through Sasuke's hair. "I have to go." Obito disappeared, causing Sasuke to frown.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot of dangerous things he would do to me if you shed one tear because of me in just a few sentences. Did you know that Obito had a very advanced vocabulary? " Naruto asked, taking off his jacket as he wrapped it around Sasuke before wrapping his arm around him.

"Why would he do that. It makes no sense," Sasuke muttered.

"Because he cares about you-"

"No, no I know that much. He knows I can still take you with one hand on my back. If I lose my temper you better expect a punch," Sasuk said with a smile.

"All you Uchiha's are tempered maniacs," Naruto laughed, placing a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Is that Itachi? " Sasuke asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah, his hair is short…." Naruto said, seeing the back of Itachi's hair sticking a little up, but not as bad as Izuna and Sasuke have. Itachi looked up, waving at the two. He was helping out spreading blankets.

"His dad died like all the heads of the clans. Crushed under a building, Fugaku died in a mouth of a summoned dog. It must be hard," Sasuke said. Itachi gave the blankets to one of his kinsman and walked towards the two

"Congratulation," Itachi said, looking at Naruto with a friendly smile on his a face, as if nothing was wrong.

"He doesn't look troubled…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Thank you, but really mastering the kyuubi chakra wasn't that hard once you face a Rinnengan user-"

"I meant your relationship with the beautiful man next to you," Itachi said. "You should watch out, Uchihas can get really dangerous once their feelings are hurt, really … All of them," Itachi said. Naruto got the message of the death treat, but he let it slide by.

"I got the message, nothing to fear," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke who looked slightly confused. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back towards Itachi.

"Umm, Itachi-san? Are you aware of the amounts of dead in the clan?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"It is not looking that bad for us, we lost only a couple of people. We are still searching for their bodies."

"Well, I am deeply sorry for your lost. They meant a lot to your clan,"

"Well every body's life is precious, but it is part of life," Itachi said, causing Sasuke to narrow his eyes.

"We are talking about your dead dad who got eaten by a dog, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"No, my dad is perfectly alive … He is standing there," Itachi said, pointing at the couple of man that were talking to each other, who Sasuke recognized as the other people from the head of the clan Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"No, no that can't be. Why is he alive!" Sasuke shouted, a little too loud.

"Sasuke you can't ask people why their fathers are alive!" Naruto said.

"No, you got the believe me. They died, the building collapsed, Fugaku got eaten by one of the summoned animals. They can't be alive!"

"Nagato did bring-"

"No only the people the pains killed, they were not killed by any of the pains!"

"You might want to keep it down, just a little-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sasuke shouted towards Itachi as he pulled himself away from Naruto and even pushed Itachi aside. He walked towards Fugaku, pulling him from his shoulder. "How come you are alive! You died! " Sasuke shouted.

"Get your hand immediately off me-"

"Owh, so you even talk like him now. I SHOW YOU!"Sasuke hissed ready to punch Fugaku in the face, but he got stopped by Naruto who grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him back.

"My apologies, he has been affected by this incident. Something mental, very bad…" Naruto said.

"What?! You are calling me mental now?!" Sasuke shouted, only to be lifted up and thrown over Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down will ya! You are making a scene, and above all it was Fugaku. You might have just imagined it."

"No, I haven't I would have known that! Let me go!" Sasuke hissed, as Naruto put him down.

"Is he alright?" Itachi asked.

"He will be, sorry about him almost hitting your dad … Again," Naruto said.

"You got to belie-"

"Let's just head to bed, shall we … We will see you in the morning Itachi-san." Naruto gave him a quick goodbye as he pulled Sasuke with him.

"What was that about?!" Naruto hissed.

"I am telling you the truth!" Sasuke shouted.

"Does he look like a zombie to you?" Naruto asked.

"Are you seeing me as a fool now?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not! Listen you had a very rough day. You need some sleep."

"No I don't need sleep … I do, but not when it comes to this matter!"

"Oh don't make a fuss out of one small mistake," Naruto said.

"It is not a mistake!"

"Sure, let's go…" Naruto said pushing Sasuke inside one of the tents. "We will talk about it in the morning."

"No, no maybe he is planning something tonight!"

"He wouldn't, don't worry," Naruto muttered, laying down next to Sasuke. Sasuke got up, leaning on one arm.

"His chakra then, can you check it?" Sasuke asked.

"I did the moment you started making a fuss over it," Naruto sighed.

"I was not making a fuss, and you probably did not check right. Check again," Sasuke said.

"It won't change. It is like double checking your chakra nature; it stays the same no matter what."

"Please, do it for me." Sasuke said, not getting a direct reaction out of Naruto. "I will give you a special treat if you do neh?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as he placed himself on top of Naruto, giving a small kiss right below Naruto's ear. Naruto bit his bottom lip as he leaned on his hands.

"If I check, one more time … You really would?" Naruto asked.

"If you check," Sasuke whispered. "Is this really working, or are manga's lying to me?" Sasuke asked, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"No, they are right. This is a great way to get everything out of your lover," Naruto said.

"Will you do it?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto nodded.

"Leave the treat for when the houses are standing again,"Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes he opened them again.

"Like I said, there is nothing wrong with Fugaku's chakra. Maybe he somehow survived, just like the others… Maybe some kind of eye technique," Naruto said lying down. Sasuke hissed frustrated and went to lie down next to Naruto, using Naruto's chest as a pillow.

"I don't believe this…"

"Sometimes you should face you are wrong." Naruto opened one eye, looking at Sasuke.

"I am not!" Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever you say sweetie, just sleep it out for now…" Naruto muttered stroking Sasuke's back with his arm until the raven had fallen asleep. He had spent a couple of minutes watching the raven before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. Tell me about the lemon alright :P **


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: I was kind of displeased in some way with this chapter, but since it was already near the 5000 word I thought I would just go on and stretch the story slightly longer than to rush into the finals. **

**Chapter 39 "The fake part 2"**

At this rate the village will be the same in just a week," Yamato said as he was kneeling in front of Sasuke, who was standing behind the wood style user.

"Yeah, your wood style combined with my chakra was a good idea from Minato-sensei," Sasuke said, 'slightly' distracted.

"We should build him a bigger office," Yamato said, as Sasuke agreed while looking at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, he was surrounded by all kinds of girls that 'suddenly' were admiring him. Giggling around him and asking to touch Naruto's 'muscles'.

"Hnn, who knew there was a green little monster living in you?" Sasuke turned his face to meet Kakashi.

"I wanted to make sure you would build our apartment block bigger, with ticker wall. I will be needed that when you have Naruto over."

"Pervert."

"Oh no that is not what I meant. I meant you two are already fighting," Kakashi said.

"We are not fighting, we have arguments," Sasuke said, infusing chakra in Yamato.

"Really because screaming towards each other is not really an argument. Also you look like you are about to kill those girls."

"That is not true. I really don't care about anybody. They are just stupid, ugly, motherfucking, slut –"

"AAH TOO MUCH CHAKRA TOO MUCH!" Yamato shouted, seeing the wooden building getting way too big, it was getting out of balance and fell forwards towards them. Sasuke eyes widened as he stood ready to punch the building in a thousand pieces, but the blond _popular _boy had already appeared in front of him. The next thing Sasuke knew was being in Naruto's hand, whose face was very close. Naruto was covered in the yellow chakra. It even formed an arm that prevented the building from falling on them. He had used his speed to get Yamato and Kakashi out of there and of course to make a pretty heroic scene for Sasuke.

"Hello beautiful, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a smirk, his face coming closer. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's lips, preventing them from kissing.

"You really don't have to be a show off. I could handle myself," Sasuke said.

"How was I supposed to know, you are very absent minded today." Naruto looked concerned remembering how Sasuke woke up screaming. He had a bad dream about his loved ones dying in front of him…Again. It took Naruto hours to calm him down. He had discovered that Sasuke got hyperventilating attacks when he panicked like that.

"I'm not," Sasuke said getting out of Naruto's arms. Naruto 'extra' arm put the building down.

"Thanks Naruto, for saving us back there," Yamato said as he and Kakashi walked towards the blond.

"I thought you were the master of chakra control, now we wasted a lot of chakra on a building that can't even stand," Yamato said, turning his face towards Sasuke.

"Don't question my chakra control I practically learnt it from the mother of chakra," Sasuke hissed. Naruto pushed him slightly back, trying to calm the situation down.

"I think you both are tired, I mean all these houses sure takes a lot of energy. How about I help out a little, you can rest then." Naruto smiled, wanting to give the raven a small kiss on his cheek, but once again he just got rejected.

"I don't know infusing chakra that gets directly used it harder than it looks. You have to pin point it right into their chakra network and make sure it is an equal amount-"

"Like this?!" Naruto said as he put one hand on Yamato's back, he one again went into his kyuubi mode. Yamato put both his palms on the ground as a whole line of houses appeared from the ground.

"Wow, like this we will be done within a day!" Yamato said, looking impressed how well he could use his wood style in combination with the powerful kyuubi chakra. The group of fangirls started cheering.

"Naruto-kun! You are amazing!" "Naruuu-chan you are so cool!"

"Well …. It appears you are a natural," Sasuke said his eyes not looking too impressed, not even slightly happy.

"Well, I just wanted to help you out. I mean I only helped this once, you have already done all the others-"

"Oh please stop it, go play bob the builder together with Yamato," Sasuke said turning his back towards them as he walked away and then disappeared.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked, looking worried. Kakashi raised his shoulder.

"Who know, I guess I did not know Sasuke as good after all. This behavior is odd," Kakashi said.

Ooxoxooxxoxooxox

"It must be somewhere here, it should be…" Sasuke muttered pushing some stones aside that once was his apartment. "All her stuff was with me, I can't have lost everything at once." Sasuke bit his bottom lip, looking under another rock. His eyes widened and filled with joy only the moment after. He grabbed the small stuffed animal. It had lost one of his button eyes and was slightly burned.

"Who knew I would ever find you back," Sasuke said, hugging the dinosaur. "I thought I lost you when I moved." Sasuke looked at it, holding him in his hands. "Mr. Raory, help me find my scrolls." As he wanted to search further, but he then heard some people talk. Sasuke peeked behind a half standing wall, seeing the head of the clans there. They walked passed Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes, following them, surpassing his chakra at his best. They went into the underground tunnels; Sasuke followed and remained standing on the stairs.

"It seems that nobody has noticed us, it is only the pupil of Orochimaru that knows, but nobody seems to believe him."

"How come he does?" The voice Sasuke heard was a different one, much deeper. He couldn't put a name on it.

"He saw the building collapse on them, and he saw Fugaku die," the voice of Fugaku said.

"Did he tell?"

"He went insane, but he is no problem. Nobody believes him. He shared a bad relationship with the heads anyway," Fugaku said.

"Then he is not a concern at all, if he becomes troublesome make sure you get rid of him. What is important now is searching for the perfect vessel. This generation all are powerful."

" I suggest Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened, hearing Itachi's name.

"He is a smart one, one bad move and he figures us out. We have to get him, using another one of the MS generation."

"That one with the scared face, he seems pretty dumb. Also this Izuna kid seems not to live up on his grand uncle's name. He is still young and foolish."

"The one with the scared face has ambition; he seems to have a strong eye. I want his eye with his power we take from him we capture Itachi and use him as a vessel, but before that. I want you to capture the intruder you let pass."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, letting the stuffed animal fall out of his arms and ran straight up, only to be met with Fugaku's face.

"Where were you heading my dear son?" he said grabbing Sasuke. Sasuke kicked him straight in the jaw line, but fell in return backwards right into the grip of another one. He quickly pushed his elbow in the others ribs and pulled him over his shoulder, so he fell. He used the wall to make a run for it. Somebody grabbed his ankle causing him to fall on the stairs where his head hit and started bleeding. He activated his Sharingan and before he knew it black fire covered the man's hand. He screamed and let go, causing Sasuke to run away from the temples. He almost tripped over his feet, but managed to remain on his feet.

He covered his one eye that bleeding and ran towards the Uchiha district that was busy rebuilding itself. Most buildings were already done because they had not received much damage, it were the houses near the entrance that had completely collapsed.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted, seeing the other older Uchiha walking outside of a building. He turned his head towards Sasuke. His eyes widened slightly as he caught the younger one in his arms.

"What is going on, what happened?" He asked, hearing Sasuke panting.

"I was right, I was right. You have to get out of here. They are after you. They want to use you as a vessel. You can't be here!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and wanted to pull the older one with him.

"Who are they, Sasuke be more specific."

"Your father! No … I mean the one who is imposing him! And the other heads. I heard them talking in the tunnels with another man. Now Come!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi pulled his arm back and turned the younger one around. "I just left my father's office; you couldn't have seen him because I was just talking to him."

Sasuke eyes widened and looked towards the door where Fugaku just walked out of.

"You, stay away from my son. Even now I don't want to see you near this district!" Fugaku shouted, the others standing behind him.

"That can't be … I just saw them, I followed them. You got to believe me. I am not bleeding for no reason!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, maybe you should see a doctor. I will come with you if that makes you feel better."

"No, I am not crazy! I swear it! I swear it on my death mother!" Sasuke said.

"Itachi, I don't want you near him. Come with me, so we practice with your eyes, " Fugaku said.

"I won't let you come near him; you might fool everybody else, but not me!" Sasuke shouted as he activated his sharingan, and wanted to attack them, but Itachi appeared right in front of his father as he blocked Sasuke fist.

"Sasuke stop this!" He said, his voice sounding strict as if it was a comment.

"Let me pass, you are a fool for not being able to sense that something is wrong with your own father!"

"Sasuke, I had more than enough of this hate you carry towards my father. I won't allow you to do another one of your reckless acts!"

"If you get in my way, I will simply push you away for your own good!" Sasuke hand reached for his kusanagi.

"So you really are serious about fighting me?" Itachi asked. Sasuke did not say another word as he wiped the blood away from under his eyes.

"Itachi-sama, should we arrest him right away?" A few guards asked.

"No, I handle this myself," Itachi said, not only a second Later Sasuke stood right behind him. Itachi turned around, blocking Sasuke's Kusanagi with kunai, even seeing his own reflection in the sharp blade. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, using the kusanagi as stand as he jumped up and kicked Sasuke with his other leg. Sasuke managed to remain on his feet as he grabbed his Kusanagi tighter. Itachi grabbed Sasuke from the back of his collar and literally threw him away as if he did not even weigh a pound. Sasuke's back hit a wall. He looked hurt as he got up.

"Just stop, you are in no condition-" Itachi quickly moved his head as a huge shuriken was thrown towards him that cut a piece of his bangs. Itachi looked back at Sasuke, his expression was pissed now. "I think I lost enough hair, battling that stupid paper girl!" Itachi said sounding very angry and annoyed.

"Don't start about bad hair days with me!" Sasuke hissed. Pushing his palm to the ground as two chains appeared from the ground. Itachi jumped up, but the chains grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground. Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan, but before he could even look at Sasuke a smoke bomb was thrown to the ground.

" Maybe I underestimated him," Itachi whispered, as he covered his eyes with his sleeve. He could hear a pulling sound from something like a thin robe or even a thread. The next thing he knew was the sound of metal hitting metal and then the smoke cleared up.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto shouted standing behind Itachi, two giant shurikens in front of his feet. Itachi looked from them, to Naruto and soon towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let Itachi go …" Naruto said. Sasuke did not move, causing Naruto to clench a fist. "NOW!" He shouted. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood up, blood dropping from his palm to the ground. The chains disappeared. "Are you insane? From all people why would you even think about hurting Itachi!"

"Quiet moron!" Sasuke hissed, placing his hand on his forehead as a headache emerged.

"No, you have gone way to far this time! I have gone with the flow for millions of times, but this is it!" Naruto shouted, walking towards Sasuke.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?! You are supposed to have my back here!" Sasuke shouted. He looked very angry.

"For starters you tricked me into going to the toad word then you sealed me in there just because you thought you were doing the right thing! Just like when you thought by becoming a decoy you would accomplish something good. No Sasuke, you were wrong those times and you are wrong this time. Just fucking accepts that you are wrong!" Naruto shouted.

"I admit, I was wrong with one thing," Sasuke said, his eyes looked deadly a look what a serious high trained assassin would have if he got caught him. "And that was caring about you."

"Don't give me that shit now!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke from his collar. Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's arm, holding it with a tight grip causing Naruto to have a painful expression on his face. He turned his head, seeing Obito standing there. His eyes looked at him as if he was about to kill him. Naruto let go of Sasuke's collar, causing Obito to let go of Naruto's arm.

"Really you two haven't even been together for two days," Obito said, his expression changing directly to his old happy one. He laughed. He looked at Itachi, who looked at his 'father'.

Obito looked at the blood, coming from Sasuke's head. His eyes turned concerned as he tucked Sasuke's bangs away to get a better look.

"That is an ugly wound, why don't you be more careful with your pretty face," Obito said, looking at the blood on his fingers.

"Obito you believe me right? You know I am not making this up," Sasuke said, his hand clinching on Obito's sleeve. Obito turned his head to Fugaku, who looked very angry.

"Obito if you even dare to protect that failed piece of birth I will kick you out of the main branch,"

"Father you can't do that, Obito has done nothing wrong," Itachi said.

"I can, and I will. You have protected Sasuke long enough. You can choose to either turn your back towards him or towards me!" Fugaku said, causing everybody to look shocked. By now a crowd has gathered around them. Obito narrowed his eye towards Fugaku as he gently took Sasuke's arm in order to take the younger raven with him out of this district.

"Obito," Madara said as he took a step forward. "Don't let your feelings get the better of you here. You should be aware of that now," Madara said, as he looked at Naruto. It was true that Obito got hurt when he saw Naruto having taken the love of his life away. Even if he knew he had no chance with the younger raven, he just couldn't abandon him like that.

"Sasuke is my friend, I can't-"

"We are your family!" Izuna shouted his eyes looked hurt. He was the type that despised family drama. Obito clenched a fist. Sasuke laid his hand on Obito's shoulder, causing him to look at Sasuke.

"I will never make you choose between your family and me. I will be fine," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-"

"Just stay alert alright." Sasuke said as he looked at Fugaku, he wanted to walk away but the head of the clan called his name in an angry way.

"I am not forgiven you this time, you are my prisoner now!"

"You can't do that!" Obito shouted.

"Yeah even if you arrest him you are working under the lead of the Hokage, who hasn't ordered you to take his student as prisoner," Naruto said.

"I don't see the Hokage here; this is my clan he has attacked several times. This has become a matter for the Uchihas, your father can't do anything about it!" Fugaku shouted.

"Fine, "Sasuke hissed as two guards tied his hands on his back and escorted him towards Fugaku.

"Why would he even volunteer, that isn't like him." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to follow them, you should inform sensei," Obito said as he disappeared from Naruto's view.

"What are you plotting?" Obito whispered as he looked at Fugaku, who separated from the guards and the others head, so he was walking alone with Sasuke.

"So are you really putting me in prison?" Sasuke asked Fugaku, who did not respond at first. "Or are you going to see through this?" Sasuke asked.

"You are a disgrace," Fugaku said.

"Come on dad, you don't have to keep acting like you hate me. Remember you promised mom to care for me even if it is forbidden." A silence fell, Obito looked at Sasuke with somehow surprised eyes, and he sounded so natural. Even he had a hard time telling if it was a truth or a lie.

"You are right son , I did promise my love that." Fugaku stopped walking as he noticed that his son has stopped too. A sharp metal was aimed at his back, ready to stab him anytime. Fugaku just looked in front of him.

"Are you sure about what you are doing?" Fugaku asked.

"My father has killed my mother because of my birth, do you really believe he would ever acknowledge me as his son, my mother as his love?!" Sasuke said as he wanted to push the metal through, but Fugaku turned around and kicked the kunai out of Sasuke's hands.

"I underestimated you," Fugaku said as he turned into a creature which was black and white. "I am impressed."

"I am never wrong, I won't let anybody tell me otherwise," Sasuke said who quickly dodged an attack. Obito jumped in front of him, cutting the robes open so he could use his hands again.

"So that is what you were planning," Obito said. "I thought you were just being crazy."

"At least you had my back," Sasuke said, standing in a battle mode.

"What have you done with the heads!" Obito shouted.

"Well they were already dead, I just used their bodies."

"Sick minded creature!" Obito hissed as he quickly went into battle mode and attacked the creature, more of them emerged from the ground, probably it were the advisors.

"Obito they are after your MS, get reinforcement-"

"No I won't leave you here I said I would protect you!" Obito hissed.

"I will be fine, they will use your power against you, just leave!" Sasuke said.

"Nobody can copy the MS!" Obito said activating his eyes as he used amaterasu on the white creatures; they smirked as a sharing eye appeared on their arm, stolen from the heads of the clan. It absorbed the attack and used it to attack Obito.

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Obito aside, causing him to fall straight through a wall that collapsed right on top of him, one of the bricks his hit head, causing him to black out.

"Obito! Obito!" Obito slowly opened his eyes as he saw Naruto in front of him, together with Minato and Kakashi.

"How long was I out?" Obito whispered, stroking the painful part of his head.

" I felt huge chakra force here, we got as soon as we could," Naruto said.

"I minute or 10," Kakashi then answered Obito's question.

"Where is Sasuke?!" Obito suddenly exclaimed as he got up, "HE IS GONE!"

"Obito tell us what has happened," Minato said.

"He was right, Fugaku … All of them were fakes, dead corpses with some kind of weird white creature around them. We fought them, and I used amaterasu, but it was used against me. The next thing I was pushed and everything became dark."

"They were after him all along," Kakashi whispered, looking at Minato.

"We send a team out, right away-"

"I will go ahead!" Naruto said.

"No, I can't let you go alone," Minato said.

"Dad, they captured him! We can't waste more time!"

"I am not sending you alone. I am coming with you. No better time to test my wooden replacement arm then going into battle"

"I am going too!" Obito said as she stood up. Clenching a fist, it was thanks to his foolishness Sasuke got captured.

Oxoxoxoxox

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes, his hand were tied up with some kind of jutsu. He looked around him, seeing he was on a giant boulder in the middle of a lake. A small mountain surrounded him, making it almost look like he was in a ditch. The right side of his body hurt badly. He hissed from Pain. He remembered pushing Obito away from the black flames, which ended up on him. He should be dead, but somehow he survived. He looked at the water, seeing his eyes were red as a strange patron was in them. He then realized that it were his eyes that had protected him they had absorbed the black flames. Suddenly footsteps were heard, causing Sasuke to look up in shock.

"The second Hokage ..Senju Tobirama?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed I am," Tobirama said, his voice was deep. Sasuke recognized it from the man in the tunnels.

"But you died … hundred years ago … Wait, you are not alive, you are nothing but a corps!" Sasuke shouted.

"Mito was foolish by putting her chakra in you, but what else can I say, Uchiha's are foolish with their one child policy." Tobirama said as he took a few steps back. Around them, standing in the water were the heads of the clans, all being used like puppets thanks to the edo tensei.

"Second-Hokage, you are stronger than this, can't you surpass the edo-tensei!" Sasuke asked. He shook his head.

"I am nothing but a mere puppet, used to achieve goals." Tobirama made a few seals. He pushed palm on the stone as a seal appeared behind them.

"You who obtain both Uzumaki and Uchiha chakra are the only one strong enough to turn their susanno into an inside out weapon, instead of the outside shield it really is. You should have known when it came down onto a vessel you would be perfect and the rest was just me trying to fool you." Tobirama jumped away from the rock, causing Sasuke so struggle with the weird chains.

All the remaining corpses made a few hand seals before activating their mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke's eyes widened as a chakra force appeared around him, hurting and burning like hell. Both his eyes started bleeding as his screams became louder. The chakra took a shape of a susannoo, getting bigger and bigger. Then it all took a turn. The susanno disappeared at once, going all back inside of Sasuke body, for a moment Sasuke looked slightly revealed as he didn't feel any pain ... For just a couple of seconds. The strong force that was first outside him turned inside him. He started screaming from pain, begging for the pain to stop. A strange red patron appeared around his body. The white part of his eyes turned black as his eyes remained in their mangekyou state. A small dark glow appeared around him.

Suddenly the seal that had him tied broke, causing all the chakra that was kept inside him to turn back into the perfect susannoo around the center of the lake, and he remained in the same form. Sasuke fell through his knees before hitting his torso hit the rock. He was panting heavily as he opened his eyes and looked up to see the susannoo. His eyes widened in shock as the susannoo wanted to slash his huge blade on Sasuke. The blade got slashed down as Sasuke closed his eyes, but once he did not feel any pain he opened them again, only so see that Naruto had saved him. The blond was panting heavily as he had Sasuke in his arms. His eyes widened seeing the strange somehow ancient patron on his body and the black with red eyes. His canines had gotten a lot sharper.

"Sasuke?!" He asked. Sasuke looked back at the susannoo, and the others that appeared on the battlefield. "I'm sorry …. I can't believe I was so stupid …" Naruto bit his bottom lip as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Naruto…. " Sasuke said, he almost had no voice left from all the screaming. His hand wiped Naruto tears away, causing the blood to look at him. "I'm always right, you usuratonkachi." He whispered with a small smile on his face. More tears escaped Naruto's eyes.

"I will make sure they won't be a threat to you ever again… I will crush those dead corpses," Naruto hissed as he slowly laid Sasuke down.

"Kick their butts…" Sasuke whispered.

"You stay here, and don't die on me." Naruto stood up as a cloak of chakra appeared around him. He then disappeared. Sasuke closed his eyes, as he passed out on the grass.

Oxoxoxxoxoox

Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. It was dark, but once his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see he was in his usual hospital room. He got a little used to that by now. He turned his head, seeing a familiar person sitting in a chair. His head was leaning on his arm as he was a little drooling.

"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered, not getting a respond from the blond. He wanted to poke the blond, so he would wake up, but he leaned too much causing the raven to fall out of the bed. Naruto's eyes shut open. He looked at Sasuke, and couldn't help but to laugh.

"Very funny, just like you drooling on your arm," Sasuke said getting himself up from the ground and back to the bed. Naruto looked at his arm and quickly wiped it off. He moved his chair closer to the bed.

"How are you doing? You were badly hurt," Naruto said.

"Not that bad," Sasuke said causing Naruto smiled, his hand reaching for Sasuke's as he held them.

"What happened? How did you win?" Sasuke asked.

"It was not looking that well, but reinforcement came. They handled the heads of the clan while dad and I took care of the second Hokage. Dad lost his wooded arm, but they retreated once the Susannoo was worn out and disappeared," Naruto said and took a deep breath. "Itachi and the others from main branch of the Uchihas were our reinforcement. Itachi killed his family there, and Madara sealed them in. I feel bad for him. He lost his father and uncles all at the same time. He is now the head of the clan, it all happened so suddenly for him. I didn't get the chance to talk to him and ask how he was." Naruto placed a kiss on the back of Sasuke's hand.

"I feel sorry for him.." Sasuke sighed.

"If I had only listened to you, you did not have to go through all that pain on your own. I feel stupid, I just feel like the worst person. Can you ever find it in you to forgive me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke made place for Naruto in the bed.

"I wanted to strangle you the moment you completely turned your back on me," Sasuke said.

"You may strangle me now?" Naruto said as he lay next to Sasuke.

"I think this entire being the hero of Konoha has got way too much into your head. For a moment you really believed you were able to surpass my knowledge?" Sasuke said.

"Maybe I had been enjoying that victory way too much…"

"Maybe? I think it would take some time, but I will be able to forgive you." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as he laid his head on Naruto's arm, using it as a pillow.

"Why are you always playing so hard with me?" Naruto sighed, placing a kiss on Sasuke's forehead. "Well, I do deserve it after all…" Naruto whispered.

"I'm glad Obito wanted to believe me back there, I had almost lost my mind there. I really started doubting what I had seen, and thought I was turning crazy."

"I am happy you did not." Naruto leaned on his side, his hand stroking Sasuke's hair. "You are so pretty."

"It is dark, how can you even tell?"

"Geez learn to take a compliment. I thought I had seen you several times." Sasuke chuckled.

"I think you are pretty too," Sasuke said.

"Really, what do you find pretty?" Naruto said sounding way too excited.

"Your eyes … I like blue. I like your blond hair, it feels soft." Sasuke said, letting his fingers go through Naruto's hair. "I like your smile..." Sasuke stayed silence.

"Finished already? " Naruto said, causing Sasuke to pinch him.

"You get arrogant over here," Sasuke said, getting pressed closer to Naruto.

"I just like it when you talk, you never really do," Naruto said. "I like your eyes; they are so beautiful and elegant. I like the way how your hair sticks up in the back. I also like your skin, it is so flawless," Naruto said, stroking the raven's back.

"I like hearing that, continue.." Sasuke said.

"You are saying that because you want to use it all against me!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke simply nodded. "Neh Sasuke … Have you ever been in a relationship before me?"

"Yeah, only one…" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to look slightly surprised.

"Who? Do I know him or her? Are you still close? Is it Obito?!" Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's mouth, causing him to stop talking.

"I was 6 years old and it was a farm girl where lady Mito and I use to get our vegetables from. We used to play with her cats and since I liked playing with her we become those childish girl- boyfriend things."

"How did Mito-sama react on that, you two must have been cute."

"She hit me and told me that relationships did not exist, only engagements and marriages. She also told me to keep my snake in my pants. Now, I know what she meant by that. She over-reacted …" Sasuke said, "How about you?"

"….. None… Damn I feel pathetic."

"Didn't you used to be in love with Sakura?"

"Yeah, but I never got with her! She was just the popular pretty girl, that is why everybody liked her, including me," Naruto said, causing Sauke to laugh.

"I never kissed that farm girl … I only remember one of her cats was named after me," Sasuke said.

"You had no other crushes further?" Naruto asked.

"Only one."

"Why is it always one? Who was it? " Naruto asked

"That is embarrassing, I was only 15, and it passed in a few months," Sasuke whispered.

"Well, you know about Sakura, ,"

"Obito…" Sasuke whispered.

"Really?!" Naruto raised his voice, causing Sasuke to sign for him to stay quiet.

"I was 15, and it was only a small crush." Sasuke hid his face in Naruto's chest.

"No feeling for him now right?"

"Feeling threatened by him all of the sudden?" Sasuke asked, with a small smirk.

"No…. But why Obito? Not that I have anything against him, he is a cool guy, but ..."

"I don't know …. He is idiot, and he was a real pain in the ass, but he had saved me from Orochimaru back then, and the crush emerged from there. Plus it is a shoujo manga rule: The one who saved them mostly is the one where the love story begins. I was over thinking things."

"I take my words back, I feel threatened," Naruto muttered, getting a small kiss from Sasuke.

"You don't have to, I love you way too much, and like I said I was 15. He is my teammate … We are close to being friends." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I have to go early in the morning; I am not allowed to be here from baa-chan." Naruto whispered, but he did not get a respond back from Sasuke, the raven was already sleeping. "Goodnight …Sasuke-kun," Naruto whispered.

**Thanks for the reviews so far, I would love to receive more. **

**At first I wanted to scar Sasuke with the amaterasu burn mark, but it reminded me too much of prince Zuko from avatar the last air bender, so I did something else, what that is you will see in the next chapter.**

**(See how I made the settings dark in the last part, so neither of the two could see Sasuke) what is this kind of 'scar'? You will read the next chapter **


	40. Chapter 40

**Note: Okay somebody requested me to do some random facts. So firstly I will do some random facts of the main character of the story: SASUKE-KUN!**

**1, Sasuke is a virgin.  
2, Sasuke swallows words away from time to time (e.g he uses word like y'know, ain't a lot)  
3, Sasuke is not good in math.  
4, Sasuke uses very old writing style, witch annoys Minato sometimes because it is very complex.  
5, Sasuke can't cook.  
6, Sasuke is a huge fan of the anime/manga 'tasumi highschool'  
7, Sasuke's desirers to see Naruto become Hokage.  
8, Sasuke's goal changed from taking revenge on Orochimaru to settling down with Naruto  
9, Sasuke never really felt hate towards Fugaku. Only regret. **

**If you want to know more, you can always message me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 40 "The scars of a real hero"**

It was early in the morning as Naruto walked around the village, helping people out so here and there. He stopped walking as a certain somebody has passed him. He turned his head seeing Itachi.

"Oi, Itachi-san!" Naruto said as he turned around, and sprinted towards him. Itachi turned around, his eyes looked dark, but it quickly turned into a kindly smile like he always had. Naruto looked worried as he stopped in front of him. He knew Itachi was hiding his emotions from everybody, maybe even his own family, but who could blame him. His father died and was used as a puppet. You would be inhuman to not be effect by that.

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing?" Itachi said, leaning slightly towards him. "Your eyes tell me you did not get much sleep."

"Ah, yeah … Sasuke and all, but-"

"How is he doing?" Itachi cut him off.

"When I was with him he had a fast recovery, but I had to leave early in the morning. Baa-chan would think perverted if I stayed," Naruto said.

"I see. Have you been playing hero by telling how you protected him when he was out, how you used your chakra to protect him which left you open for attacks."

"I didn't, it was not worth mentioning it," Naruto said as he shook his head. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you how you were, with everything that has happened and all … I am sorry for your lost," Naruto said.

"I will manage, it takes time to get used to it, and I am very busy since I am the new head of the clan, so I don't have time to overthink anything."

"If you ever want to talk … I am here, I might not be very wise and stuff, but at least I can do is listen. Tell me when I can help out, I can do pretty much anything is it doesn't include holding a pan," Naruto said.

"I will remember, thanks," Itachi said, waving Naruto a quick goodbye before walking further. Naruto sighed; he really did feel sorry for Itachi. He continued with helping out in the village until noon hit. He looked at the sky.

"I should be able to visit Sasuke now," Naruto muttered as he walked passed Ino's flower shop, he stopped walking and with a small smile on his face he walked inside it.

"Hey Naruto, " Ino said as she put a few flowers in some water.

"Hey Ino nice seeing you again," Naruto said as he looked around.

"What are you searching for?" Ino asked with a small smirk. "Something for your boyfriend, don't worry Sakura told me all about you two making out-"

"S-Shut it!" Naruto said with a red face, causing Ino to laugh. "I just want to get him something … He should get out of the hospital today. Hey you know flowers well right, and what they stand for. Could you help me out, maybe I will sound smart to him once I tell him where it means."

"Sure, take a look at this. It is a Gerbera the meaning of this flower is that the person you give it to is the sun shine of your life," Ino said. "This Honeysuckle means a bond of love; a coral version means that you love that person."

"Ino you sure are smart, what about red roses?" Naruto said looking impressed at Ino.

"They means passion and love," Ino said, but lowered her eyes back to the flowers. "But they all burned in the fire, we get that order next week, so I don't have them now, I am sorry," Ino said.

"That is fine, Sasuke hates clichés anyway," The blond eyes caught the sight of some beautiful sunflowers. He reached from them, to look at them closer.

"Those … They don't really have a love meaning, they stand for pride and False riches, " Ino said.

"Hnn, well they might have nothing to do with love, but I think Sasuke will actually like them. We will give them our own definition," Naruto said as he slowly took a big one. "I would like to have this one." Naruto turned his face to Ino, and quickly raised an eyebrow seeing Ino almost cry.

"That is so romantic….I wish I had you as my boyfriend," Ino said whipping some tears away. "Sasuke is lucky with you," she said as she stood behind the counter as Naruto paid and thanked her for sharing her knowledge with him. Just when he walked outside the window, he could see his father rushing through the streets, a normal eye would not be able to see him thanks to his amazing speed, but Naruto could sense him. He grabbed his father from his coat just in time to make him stop.

"Why the rush old-man," Naruto said.

"Have you seen Sasuke? You were with him till late night." Naruto shook his head.

"Why? Did he leave the hospital," Naruto asked.

"Yes, he ran off again, this time having even stolen some chakra surpassing pills from Tsunade, an entire dozes," Minato said.

"I remember why I hate his stubborn side, why would he do that?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes to search his surroundings.

"Have you heard, Obito?!" Minato asked to Obito, who jumped off a building.

"I am trying to focus," Naruto muttered.

"No need, I know where he is the moment I heard the news," Obito said.

"Saves me from the focus part," Naruto said, looking at Obito.

"He is probably in is newly build apartment," Obito said as he already started walking towards it.

"I will get Tsunade," Minato said as Naruto nodded and walked behind Obito, he couldn't help but to feel a little awkward. Honestly he was slightly uncomfortable that Sasuke used to have a crush on Obito, even if he was only 15. It just felt wrong. Naruto shook his head as he walked up some stairs until they reached the apartment door.

"Why would he have stolen pills from Tsunade?" Naruto asked, Obito did not respond as he knocked on the door, several times.

"Sasuke open up, what were you thinking walking out of the hospital like that!" Obito shouted, knocking harder.

"Sasuke, we know you are in there, just open," Naruto said.

"Just leave! I am fine, I wanted to sleep here!" Sasuke shouted back. Obito looked at Naruto before they both shook their heads.

"Sasuke something is wrong, if you won't open we will break in!" Obito said as he went on his knees to try to open the lock.

"Damn funjutsu," Obito hissed

"Let me handle it," Naruto said as he kicked the door open. "Violence!" He cheered as he walked around the house to see Sasuke hiding himself under his blankets. Once again Obito and Naruto looked at each other.

"Sasuke… What is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave me."

"No we won't, just tell us," Obito said as he roughly pulled the blankets away, both their eyes widened as Sasuke sat up.

"Yeah …. This is pretty much how I became," Sasuke said as the white part of his left eye was black and his iris was red with some sort of symbol on it. His canines were sharper than usual resembling a cat like creature. There was a red sort of patron started from his ankles going all the way to his right cheek. Also his right eye was completely black and there was dried blood around it, as if there was no eye in it at all.

"But … How can that happen?" Obito said.

"It seems my body never turned back, when I pulled the bandage off I .. Was not pleased," Sasuke muttered as he grabbed the blankets and wrapped it around him again as he hid his face in his pillow.

"It might fade away out if it self," Naruto said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I am a freaking monster," Sasuke muttered, hiding his face in the pillow.

"You are not a monster. You are human, like all of us." Naruto wanted to remove the blankets, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly.

"Just leave me, I want to be alone!" Sasuke said. The sound of loud yelling was heard, and you did not need to be an expert to know a certain hot headed lady was making her way to the room. She pushed Obito aside.

"And what makes you think I will forgive you this time! Why when I always think you are not an annoying brat you turn out to be an annoying brat again!" Tsunade shouted as she wanted to grab Sasuke from under the blankets, but Naruto stopped her and shook his head.

"Don't touch me; you are just as big of a moron as he is!" Tsunade shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke hissed, getting back into a sitting position. "YOU CALL YOURSELF THE BEST MEDICAL NINJA. GRAND-DAUGHTER FROM HASHIRAMA MY ASS!" Sasuke shouted, causing Tsunade to take a step back. Her eyes widened slightly. She then quickly controlled herself as she narrowed her eyes. Minato just shook his head pitiful

"So you are still in the same state." Minato gently passed Obito, as Tsunade pushed Naruto away to have a better look. Soon Minato joined.

"What is this for kind of jutsu," Tsunade muttered.

"I think it is one from the Uchiha-clan, look at his eyes … I mean eye." Minato said.

"It must be ancient I have never seen anything like this. I thought it would pass away, but it hasn't."

"Is it going to go away by itself?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. I thought a jutsu requiring a lot of chakra would vanish within hours, but it hasn't." Minato said, taking a deep breath.

"Nice, exactly what I needed," Sasuke muttered covering himself back in the blankets and hiding his face in the pillow.

"Come on, I am sure it is not permanent," Naruto tried, but nobody answered him. Instead they just all looked away.

"Dad, I am sure we can find a scroll from your office, explaining all of this!" Naruto said.

"Naru, my office was burned down… Remember. Most scrolls of the second Hokage are no more, only the dangerous and harmful have survived in the safe," Minato said.

"I am sure Itachi knows, he knows everything from his clans,"

"But the ancient history and techniques will only be told to the leaders of the clan by the retiring leaders. These retiring leaders are all dead. Itachi knows nothing more about the history and forbidden techniques as I do," Obito said. Naruto looked from Obito to his father and then Tsunade, who leaned against the wall now. They all looked just so clueless.

"Well, who cares anyway? I think you look pretty cool" Naruto said, taking his spot on the edge of the bed. "I mean, I have scars on my cheeks. The half of Obito's face is scared. Dad misses an arm! Kakashi has a scar on his eye, Iruka has a scar across his nose. Jiraiya had a scar-"

"Sorry for disturbing your list of people who have scars, but listen Naruto. I AM A FREAKING MONSTER ALRIGHT! WHEN I SET FOOT OUTSIDE I DON'T GET JUST A FEW WEIRD LOOKS. I GET PEOPLE SCREAMING AT ME, RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE THEY THINK I AM FRANKENSTEIN!" Sasuke shouted "And you know what, they are right. I am a monst-" Sasuke voice broke down, and for a moment there was a deep silence.

"Are you … Crying?" Naruto whispered, not sure if he was expecting an answer. "Come on Sasuke, who cares what other people think of you. You never did really care about that or appearance at all." Naruto hand started stroking Sasuke's back behind the thick blanket. "Anyway, you got me ... Us. We will figure out a way to get you out of this state, anyway … I still love you, and I still think you are beautiful. Doesn't that count?" Naruto said, looking at the sunflower, maybe it was the right time to give him the flower. Sasuke pulled the blankets off him, grabbing Naruto's shoulder in a rough manner. He did not look touched, which made Naruto stop expecting a lovely kiss.

"You see these eyes you told me you liked my eyes. Do you still like them? Do you find them elegant, beautiful? No, just like I thought! You said you liked the way how flawless my skin was. Is this your idea of flawless skin? Is it?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I knew you would have used my words against me in some way," Naruto muttered, causing Sasuke to let go of him.

"How would you feel if you woke up looking like this! I am hideous the worst ugly thing every possible, even those mutants look way better than this I ain't going outside looking like this. I rather rot here!" Sasuke shouted.

"Now you are exaggerating. So you got some battle scars, big deal!" Obito shouted, causing the attention of the room to go to him.

"Nobody will think you are a monster, wear some long sleeved shirts it is winter anyway. You can wear an eye patch on the right eye. Nobody will even slightly notice it. Your canines can pass for somebody from the Inuzuka clan, nobody cares about teeth anyway. You should not be embarrassed of your scars. They are the marks that remind you that you are a survivor!" Obito shouted. Everybody looked at him, a little shocked even. He took a deep breath.

"Listen Sasuke, I have dealt with scars myself. You know my face. It is nothing to me embarrassed of," Obito said removing the clothing that was attached to his headband to cover the disfigured part of his face. He also pulled his sleeve out, showing the scars on his arm as well. "The half of my body is one big scar, but I don't care because I saved my comrades back there, even if a boulder fell on me and I almost died out there, I still survived and had only scar. I could have been in a wheel chair, but no .. I am still able to fight, to be a shinobi, and some small scars and marks won't make me think otherwise." Obito went to sit on foot end of the bed.

"What I am trying to say is, look … I am an idiot, and I am not going to deny that, but you are a smart young man. You know better than this. Way better even. Beauty is not on the outside, it is on the inside, and that what makes you a gorgeous person. So stop being a damn cry baby and let's go and grab some lunch." Obito reached his hand out to Sasuke a small smile on his face. Sasuke lowered his eyes before looking back at Obito.

"You sure do work on my nerves," Sasuke muttered as he accepted Obito's hand. Obito pulled Sasuke towards him, catching the younger one in his arms. He still held Sasuke's hand, giving it a quick look.

"I am sure Itachi would kill for nails like these," Obito said, seeing the sharp long black nails. He chuckled as he let Sasuke out of his embrace.

* * *

"ANOTHER SHAKE!" Tsunade shouted as she put another cup down.

"Maybe you should ease down on the shake," Minato said throwing the liquid in a nearby plant as he put the empty cup back on the table, filling it with water before she even turned her head.

"Shake tastes the best in the afternoon; have a cup Minato-kun!" Tsunade said, Minato polity refused.

"MORE MEAT THEN!" Tsunade shouted towards a waitress.

"This was a great idea, I missed spending time like this," Naruto said as he ate some of the barbequed meat. "Delicious!" He said with a small smile on his face. Sasuke smiled towards Naruto, stopping Tsunade from changing his glass of water with shake.

"You had enough, I am taking you home to sleep it off," Minato muttered as he stood up.

"With one arm?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasori is working on my wooden one for me!" Minato said.

"Yeah, I can connect it with your nerves and chakra channels, you can us ninjutsu again-"

"Not while you are drunk," Minato said as he disappeared together with Tsunade, leaving three behind.

"I wonder why she always drinks this much," Naruto said, looking at the empty shake bottles.

"If I put you in front of a ramen bar, you will eat twice as many bottles she drank," Sasuke said.

"Wait, I am confused… You are talking to fast," Naruto said.

"You see the amount of shake bottles on the table; you eat double as much ramen bowls. He is trying to tell you that," Obito said.

"I thought we spoke the same language," Sasuke said.

"Some people take time to progress stuff," Naruto said, almost wanting to lean his head on the table if it wasn't for Sasuke who pushed his head back from the hot grill.

"Usuratonkachi," he muttered taking a tomato slice from the vegetable plate.

"Neh Obito, I am glad you got Sasuke to go outside," Naruto said, his voice almost whispering as he leaned into Obito, who just gave Naruto a small smile.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually had enough meat. I am stuffed," Sasuke said, turning his head towards Obito and Naruto.

"What time is it? I think I had a meeting somewhere today, I am not only sure when," Obito muttered, looking around as he was searching for a clock.

"You missed the meeting; it was over an hour ago." Obito turned his head, seeing Izuna standing in front of their table. "I have been searching for you, over the entire village, what could have possible be more important to you than your own family!" Izuna looked pissed.

"Shouldn't you talk to your seniors with respect?" Sasuke said, his voice had a tone in it which was ready to start a cat fight.

"Oh you stay out of- What in the name if the goddess Amaterasu has happened to you?!" Izuna's eyes widened slightly as his eyes almost looked concerned. He went to sit next to Sasuke as he tucked the bangs away. "Your eyes-"

"Oh please, I have a mirror at home y'know," Sasuke said annoyed.

"And your skin … It is like a patron," Izuna said as he grabbed Sasuke's arms and rolled up the sleeves to see the red marks going around his arms.

"I know, knock it-" Sasuke could not even finish his sentence. Izuna suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Sasuke lowered his eye, hearing Izuna's voice sounding actually kind and as if he knew how Sasuke felt when he first saw the marks. Izuna broke the hug and looked determined at Sasuke.

"Don't worry I will figure something out. There must be a way to undo whatever has been done to you," Izuna said as he stood up. "It will take a while, but hang in there." Izuna looked at Obito, who looked slightly surprised. Since when did the two get along?

"I will go with Izuna, I see you two around," Obito said as he stood up and followed Izuna.

"Leaves two," Naruto said wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "I actually had nothing planned for today. Maybe we can spend it together." Naruto smirked as Sasuke turned his head towards the blond.

"Smooth move dumbass," Sasuke said, "A date it will be."

"Sweet, what shall we do? Go to a zoo, see a movie, the cinema has opened today or-" Naruto stopped talking as a waitress walked towards their table and gently asked if they wanted to have the bill now. Both lovers looked at each other.

"I thought dad had this," Naruto whispered towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, I kind of thought the same … But Sensei ain't here."

"Maybe it isn't that bad; let's first see the damage before we judge it." Naruto reached for the bill and opened the small card. His face turned pale, causing Sasuke to take a look, his head having the same reaction.

"I will kill Obito for his idea of grabbing lunch," Sasuke muttered. The waitress couched as a sign for them to pay now.

"Yeah ….." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Both took their wallets and put it on the table, they then searched in their pockets, weapon bags, in their shoes and sleeves. They put them all on the table; it did not even make half the bill though. Once again both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, their eyes slightly panicking. Naruto looked back at the waitress.

"Say sweet heart aren't you looking pretty today," Naruto eyes turned into almost demonic seductive once as he leaned his head on his hand. "You don't see people that pretty as you these days." Naruto smiled, causing the waitress cheeks to turn red. She knew what Naruto was doing, but even though she knew she could help but to fall for him right away. It were the eyes, defiantly the eyes. However, a green little monster was quickly visible inside the Uchiha. He narrowed his eyes towards Naruto, before pushing his elbow against the blond's ribs. Naruto yelped from pain.

"So, when should we wash the dishes," Sasuke asked, turning his head back towards the waitress.

* * *

"Really Sasuke, are you ignoring me right now? Come on, I was just trying to get a simple discount there," Naruto, walking behind Sasuke, who stopped walking, causing Naruto to bump into him.

"I really don't care," Sasuke said, as he continued his way.

"Wait, what? Don't care for what. Be more specific." Naruto said, taking a few big steps in order to walk next to the Uchiha . "Come on Sasuke, you don't care about my reasoning, or you don't care about me giving a random girl a look so we can get a discount a pay that damn bill,"

"Are you implying that I am jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes .. No. I mean no!" Naruto quickly corrected himself. "No Sasuke listen," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke from his shoulder and turning his around.

"You should know that ...You are my sunshine, and my only sunshine." Naruto smiled as he held the sunflower in front of him, smiling kindly as he gave it to Sasuke. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he accepted the small gift.

"Did you know a sunflower originally stand for pride and false riches? Despise the original meaning. I thought, we could give it our own meaning of love. "

"That is so sweet. I don't know what to say. I never expected an idiot like you could be like this," Sasuke said as he looked down at the flower. Naruto chuckled, noticing the blush on Sasuke's face.  
"Well, how about the sunflower represents us. The circle inside is me, dark hair and eyes." Sasuke said, rising to flower so the sky became a sort of background for it. "And the leaves surrounding it is you, blond hair and sky blue eyes," Sasuke said, as he looked at Naruto.

"I see what you mean. I like it, but it was expected from you," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist as he placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Well since we both are broke now, I guess instead of a cinema or zoo we could just ... Hang out in my place?" Sasuke said, looking at the flower.

"Brilliant idea!"

"Hn, a little too over excited-" "-OMG IT IS NARU-CHAN!" Sasuke could not even progress, the next thing he knew was hit butt hitting the ground as a group of girls, some not even older than 12 years old and other might have been almost 25, all surrounding his boyfriend. Calling him names like 'hero-sama' Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he narrowed his eyes. It took a lot of self-control to not kill every one there. He took a deep breath as he stood up.

"I guess I will be waiting home!" Sasuke shouted, but the crowd of girls around Naruto was_ slightly_ louder. Sasuke hissed in frustration, throwing the sunflower on the ground.

"STICK IN IT MORON!" Sasuke shouted before walking off with apparently the angriest face in history. After a few minutes Sasuke's facial expression turned from angry to what seemed like sad. He stopped walking and looked behind him.

"Maybe I really am jealous…" Sasuke whispered, looking at the ground. "I am turning into the stupid overly protective and jealous girlfriend in the soujo mangas. Damn it." Sasuke swallowed a lump as he continued his way, not sure where he was heading to. He suddenly stopped walking and hid behind a three.

"I actually already saw you, there is no need to hide," Itachi said. Sasuke appeared from behind the three and looked at the Uchiha graveyard. Itachi signed to him to come closer. Sasuke walked inside the graveyard towards Itachi, there was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry about your dad!" Sasuke said, looking up from Fugaku's grave towards Itachi. "I mean condolences …" Sasuke added, looking back at the grave. He remembered hearing from Naruto how Itachi had to kill his own family. It must have been rough.

"Yeah, I am sorry about the scars," Itachi said turning his head towards Sasuke.

"They are more marks than scars," Sasuke said, "Euh …Did your father had any lest words?" Sasuke asked, knowing how rude he sounded. He quickly looked away.

"He was sorry, that is was all he said," Itachi said. Sasuke looked slightly surprised, so even in death Fugaku refused to tell Itachi the truth.

"I guess I can relate on how you feel right now,' Sasuke said, thinking about lady Mito.

"He was the best dad in the world … But he was mine," Itachi said. He remained silence for a few seconds before he turned around. "I don't know what he did to you, but we can look in the temples, maybe we find something hidden." Itachi said as he already walked away, Sasuke gave Fugaku's grave one more look before he turned his back at it and followed Itachi.

"Weren't you with Naruto before? I thought Obito was late because he was hanging out with you two," Itachi said as he walked inside the temple.

"We were, but he had some things to take care off."

"You don't even bother hiding the sarcasm," Itachi said, picking something up from the ground.

"I guess I am just easily annoyed," Sasuke muttered as he raised an eyebrow, Itachi wasn't really moving right now.

"I thought I lost this," Itachi said as he turned around, holding a stuffed animal in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Mr. roary.

"Mr. roary!" Sasuke said as he grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it. "I knew I had forgotten something, I am so glad you are back!"

"…. Talking to a stuffed animal … Even giving it a name, are you sure you are the same fearsome Sasuke I know?"

"Let me be, this is my baby toy. I had it since I was a baby, mr. roary is like my best friend."

"You must be mistaking, that is Dino, it was something my mom made for me when I was just 3 years old or something, I remember giving it to her and when she was crying about something. I told her Dino would protect her, so she didn't have to cry. Look," Itachi said as he turned the dinosaur around so he could see the small 'I U' incurved in it. Sasuke looked at it, and then back towards Itachi.

"But it has the black pain on its right leg … I once spilled it on mr. roary," Sasuke said.

"Maybe my mom gave it away and it ended up with you," Itachi said.

"Yeah … Probably.." Sasuke said as he looked at Mr. roary. He closed his eyes and pushed it in Itachi's arms. "You keep mr. roary he means more to you than he does to me," he said. Itachi looked at Sasuke and chuckled.

"It seems Mr. roary likes you more though." Itachi looked at Mr. roary before handing it back to Sasuke. His hand stroked Sasuke's hair as his face closed in, giving Sasuke's forehead a kiss. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks heated up slightly. "You have a kind soul, Sasuke."

"T-thanks," Sasuke said.

"Let's go, maybe we find something here-" Itachi stopped talking as he felt Sasuke hugging him from his back. He smiled kindly as he turned his head to see Sasuke had buried his face in Itachi's back.

"I… I always wanted to tell you something … I…I.." Sasuke swallowed a lump as he felt tears burn behind his eyes. Nobody was here; the head of the clan were dead. He could tell him, he could tell Itachi that he was not alone. He had a little brother left.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his voice kindly as ever.

"I … I" Sasuke shut his eyes ad he his hand clenched on Itachi's shirt. _"I can't … I just can't tell him.." _Sasuke thought as he grip became tighter.

"I am sorry … I couldn't save your father… You must hate me for not being able to protect him." Sasuke let go of Itachi as he looked at the ground.

"You are not to blame, Sasuke. You did everything you could." Itachi said, hugging Sasuke as he tried to comfort him. Sasuke lowered his eyes as a tear escaped his eyes.

"I guess I can't help it…" He whispered, more to himself than to Itachi.

* * *

Sasuke sighed deeply as he laid in bath. Next to him was mr. roary, dry on a towel. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he thought about the afternoon. He lifted his arm up from the water, looking at the red marks that had faded away slightly. According to Itachi the marks should disappear in days, weeks or months. He was not sure, but Sasuke's right eye was lost forever. Though they still had no idea what kind of jutsu this was. Sasuke took a deep breath as he got out of the water and grabbed a towel. He remained quiet for a little while as he thought he had heard something. He decided to ignore it as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Suddenly the door of the bathroom opened.

"Oi where have you-" "EEEEIIIKKK!" Out of a natural reaction Sasuke had taken a step backwards once the door got suddenly pulled open. He stood on a piece of soap casing him to fall backwards in the bathtub; the back of his had hit the wall, causing him to yelp from pain. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the intruder, which was the blond moron, who had now put both his hands in front of his eyes to prevent him from looking. Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare.

"I am so sorry, I felt your chakra here, so I came to see you, but when I called out to you, you did not respond, so I just came in without thinking."

"I am surprised, you know what **thinking** is." Sasuke sounded annoyed and it was not a secret. Naruto peeked through his fingers, seeing the glare.

"Help me up," Sasuke said extracting his arm towards Naruto, who took it and pulled Sasuke towards him, causing him to bump against Naruto with enough force to let the blond fall on his back.

"Idiot…" Sasuke hissed as he got up, even though Naruto broke his fall. He looked at the blond, keeping the glare up.

"Have you lost weight?"Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, looking in wonder. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed and shook his head.

"You became physically stronger," he said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head which was still hurting. "Y'know, being stronger doesn't mean only having fangirls around you and just hitting a few people. You should know by…. Oi pay attention when I talk!" Sasuke hissed as he looked at the blond, who was just staring at Sasuke with a dreamy eyes and a red face.

"W-what did you day? Sorry … The view is quite distractive." Naruto scratched his cheek as he looked the other way. Sasuke looked at his body, seeing the towel had dropped on the floor. His cheeks flushed red as he quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around him.

"Listen moron!" Sasuke hissed as he supported his weight on one arm, he leaned over Naruto. "Firstly, you are not allowed to break in my apartment, ever again! Secondly, where are your stupid fan girls, go hang out with them, you are their hero after all. And thirdly, I don't owe you shit because you just happened to have saved me twice, remember I used to save your ass a million times!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke-kun, I understand ... I am sorry, but could you stop moving your hips against my crotch while you are screaming. It would help my mind a little…" Naruto said with a red face.

"I am talking about something completely diff- Wait wut .." Sasuke cheeks heated up, feeling a something pocking him from under. He sat up straight as he let his eye lower from Naruto's eyes to his stomach and to his crotch where Sasuke was sitting on. The pocking stick was somewhere in that area. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, who looked like a lobster now.

"Are you into getting screamed at or is this just some weird side of you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Neither …. I am just into you dattebayo." He muttered the last part as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled the Uchiha closer to him. His habit of adding 'dattebayo' slowly came back, but like his mother he used it when he was excited … Which he was now. In way.

"I know you are angry with me, with those girls and all. It will forget me soon enough. I admit I like the attention, but it is nothing compared to you," Naruto said. A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as he placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Maybe I am more jealous than I thought. You should understand I am not really in the condition to not be jealous, with the marks and all." Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes and hid his face in Naruto's shoulder. "I love you … Y'know."

"You are still beautiful to me. You have everything I need. Remember, I am your sun and you are my moon." Naruto smiled as he let his fingers comb Sasuke's hair.

"I find that the worse comparison ever. Those are the opposite of each other."

"There is no Yin that can live without its Yan." Naruto chuckled hearing Sasuke making an annoyed sound.

"Don't mention any sentences written in Jiraiya-sama's book. Please … "Sasuke said as he leaned on his hands and looked at Naruto, who smiled kindly. "But that was cute..." The raven lowered his face so their lips touched in kiss. It started innocently and as always it took a rough turn. Naruto pinned Sasuke on the ground, his thumb stroking the pale cheek kindly as he then made it slide across Sasuke side. His skin was wet, but warm. He felt like a heater right now that warmed Naruto up. He kept his hand on Sasuke's hip. He used his other hand to support his weight on while his head was flushing red. He let go of Sasuke's lips as he realized that the raven forgot he could breathe through his nose. Sasuke panted slightly as Naruto started kissing his neck. The raven started moaning from pleasure. It was as if Naruto exactly how to play with him. The thought of the blond carrying so much control was annoying, but the pleasure made the raven actually forget all his thoughts. Naruto moved his hand towards Sasuke's private part; it took all his guts to move his hand towards that. Somewhere in his mind, it felt right, but the other part told the blond he was rushing. He decided to let his body control his mind for once and it seemed the first part had won. He laid his hand on top of Sasuke's intimate zone, not even moving a finger as he could just feel the heat. Naruto stopped the kissed as he looked at Sasuke, searching from some kind of approval from the raven. He looked at Sasuke's eyes that were half closed as his cheeks were completely red. His teeth were biting his lower lip, as if he was trying to control his foggy mind.

"Am I going too fast?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head and smiled kindly at Naruto. It was always the blond who took the first steps into new things. Sasuke was actually glad that Naruto took the steps that caused their relationship to develop more.

"I … I .. Never done this before … Not to anyone else at least… Tell me if I hurt you. I..I will stop immediately." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He was a little too embarrassed to look at the raven. Sasuke chuckled as he cupped Naruto's cheek.

"I don't know any better myself." The raven gently pulled Naruto's face towards him as he gave him a long kiss. Naruto slowly started moving his hand over Sasuke's crotch; he slowly wrapped his arms around it before stroking it in a very soft manner. He gave it a few soft pulls before letting his tumb stroke over the tip. Sasuke moaned in between the kiss. His body was reacting on Naruto's touched which gave the blond some more confidence to keep going. He continued his strokes, this time a little harder, and after a few more strokes he went harder. Sasuke's moans became slightly louder and Naruto could feel the raven holding most back, getting a little carried away the bond's grip became painfully tight around Sasuke's erection. Soon a painful sound came from Sasuke as he got slightly up. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back as he looked sorry.

"I am sorry, I got carried away…" Naruto said as he looked even slightly panicked.

"Are you into kinky stuff?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head to the left.

"N-no … Not that I know … I never done this before alright…" Naruto said, pushing Sasuke gently on his back again. He started kissing the raven's neck again as he started stroking Sasuke in a slow pace again. He smirked evilly as he playfully bit down Sasuk's neck, causing a loud moan to escape Sasuke's mouth. The Uchiha's hand took a firmer grip on Naruto's shoulders. He pulled Naruto closer to him as he moaned his name. Naruto's eyes widened, hearing those sweet moans in his ear. He smiled as he wished to hear more of them. His stroked turned a little rougher as his hand moved faster. Sasuke bit down his lip as he tried to surpass the sudden feeling, but it had not much use since he knew that he was reaching the peak of his orgasm.

Naruto pushed Sasuke from the ground to the wall, both legs on each side of the blond as he both hands clinched on Naruto's shirt. The raven hid his face in the blond's chest as he was panting slightly. His voice was shaking as he told Naruto that he was close. Naruto titled Sasuke's head with his other hand as he looked him in the eye before kissing him roughly on the lips. Sasuke moaned loudly between the kiss as he felt his orgasm his hand remained clinching on Naruto's shirt as he directly after the kiss hid his face back in the blond's chest. Naruto couldn't help but to find this an adorable reaction. His hand felt sticky from the leaking pre-cum and of course the real fluid that had dirtied his jacket, not that he mined.

"Was it good?" Naruto couldn't help but to ask, he heard an annoyed sound coming from Sasuke, telling him to shut up.

"Is that really how you are going to be, I just-"

"Not another word!" Sasuke said, knowing what the idiot would say.

"Tsundere, not even a small compliment … I am actually proud for the first time doing something as intim-"

"Are you now throwing this in my face?" Sasuke asked as he finally looked up, his cheeks were still red.

"I am just proud, I never thought you would let me this far," Naruto smiled his dumb smile again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged the blond.

"My turn now usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered as he bit he lobe of Naruto's ears.

* * *

***BONUES!***

Naruto sat on the couch as his dad was sipping some thee as he went over some documents.

"Neh … Dad?" Naruto asked as he turned his face to his father who turned the page.

"Yeah.." Minato said.

"I was at Sasuke's the other night."

"Yeah, your clothes got dirty because you insulted his cooking and he threw the food over you and that is why you were wearing his regular clothes. Funny sighed, you should teach yourself how to tie his rope belt thing…" Minato said, not showing a lot of interest.

"Yeah … That night." Naruto looked a little irritated by his father's leek of interest. "Anyway! Euh … I wanted to ask you something. It is pretty embarrassing." Finally Minato looked up from his work; he gave Naruto an unsure look before looking back in his book.

"Naruto, if it is embarrassing and it includes Sasuke-kun, please go and ask Kakashi whatever you want to ask." Naruto remained silence as he felt somehow insulted by his father. He stood up and grabbed Minato's document and threw it somewhere across the room.

"Are you disgusted by me?!" Naruto asked.

"Not about your preference really … Like I said before, you are my son. Sasuke is like my son. It is still odd for me. Just try to understand I need more time to progress-"

"Dad you are a deep disappointment now!" Naruto shouted angry. Minato sighed.

"Alright …I will try." Minato looked at his son, who turned his head away as his head turned red.

"Well… We kind of … Did a few …Things …And … I kind of… Did other things…" Naruto stopped talking as he looked at his father, who had a poker face.

"Please … Just ask Kakashi," Minato said with a straight face. Naruto clenched a fist as he looked at the ground.

"DAMN DAD I CAME WAY TO FAST!" Naruto shouted as he quickly covered his mouth as his father dropped off his chair on the ground.

"My innocent … Son … My innocent student…." Minato muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

"Dad! Tell me I am not a loser for coming fast!"

"Eeeeeiikk ….The images! STOP TALKING!" Minato said as he covered his ear.

"DAD YOU ARE MY FATHER, YOU PROMISED MOM TO HELP ME OUT WITH EVERYTHING!"Naruto shouted.

"KUSHINA IF YOU SAW THIS COMING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. I COULD HAVE EITHER GIVEN NARUTO FOR ADOPTION OR NEVER HAVE ACCEPTED SASUKE AS MY STUDENT!"

"GOD'S SAKE!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the chair out of frustration. "Okay … Imagine someone else …. Think of Sasuke as … Just some villager!" Naruto said as his father got up from the chair.

"I can't, I am not like you to just switch off my brain from time to time!"

"MEAN!" Naruto shouted.

"Why aren't you like other teenage boy … They hide these kind of stuff from their fathers,"

"You raised me too damn honest,"

"Damn you parenting books!" Minato hissed as if he was cursing the sky. "I will never be able to face that boy again … Knowing what he did to my son … WHO IS A COPY OF ME!"

"BACK TO MY PROBLEM DAD!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yeah … It was about you .." Minato said as he looked at Naruto. "How soon is soon?"

"Really soon … As in really really soon … As in … His hand … Just .. Touched.. And ..Bam .. So quick."

"That is really quick…" Minato said.

"I KNOW!" Naruto shouted as he looked away. "He told me it was fine, that it was normal and stuff … I was really embarrassed."

"Did he last long then?" Kakashi asked as he sat on the couch. Naruto turned his face towards Kakashi and gave him a strange look, since when was he here anyway.

"What … Ugh never mind you heard anyway. Longer than I did …Like … 5 to 7 minutes."

"I am sure he was holding back for a long time. He is a high skilled shinobi after all," Kakahi said.

"Naaahh I am still so embarrassed!"

"Just give it another shot …Not a quick shot though."

"KAKASHI YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't like what I imagine," Minato muttered. "I wonder if this is how parents of incest couples are feeling like."

"Sensei … Sasuke is not your son. Stop thinking that way for the sake of your real son," Kakashi said as he stood up. "It was nice to be of help," Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a small book before leaving through the window.

"He is weird," Naruto muttered, looking at the book before his eyes turned annoyed again

"gay sex of dummies," He read the title.

* * *

LONG CHAPTER DAMN, THIS TOOK A LOT OF MY TIME. THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE:)


	41. Chapter 41

**Note: I received a lot of criticism the last chapter, just because of Sasuke's scars, since it seemed that people really hated the idea, I will tell you upfront: They will disappear; they mostly have in this chapter. It is only the right eye witch is still gone, *spoiler alert * but he will regain that too, but that is for next chapter. Remember an author does everything with a reason; even this demon form and the entire Uchiha thing had a reason. And for those who thought jealous Sasuke was very ooc, let me remind you he though he had lost all the things Naruto thought were pretty about him, he felt very ugly and even slightly depressed, and with all the pretty girls around Naruto, Sasuke felt it would only be a matter of time for Naruto to leave him, but he got to his senses after the night they spend in Sasuke's apartment. I hope I clarified a few things now, further questions can be always asked. **

**Now about this chapter: I did not intend to write this, I actually wanted to make more progress in the story, but I thought this whole awkwardness was so funny I just had to! I**

* * *

**Chapter 41 "Bonus chapter"**

"Stop laughing Kakashi it is not funny!" Sasuke shouted annoyed towards the famous copy ninja.

"It is funny to me! That poor boy's confidence," Kakashi laughed as he wiped a tear away.

"Don't tell him I told you! I will destroy his self-confidence!"

"Actually I think he knows that I know. It is funny because you were not even holding back. Hey,hey … Did you touch it?"

"No… I was about to, but he … Was done." Sasuke looked at the grass as Kakashi continued laughing.

"And you were not even holding back your orgasm?"

"No …. I did not. I just told him it was normal and all, but I actually don't know if it is normal. Maybe somewhere things took the wrong way. You read porn all the time. What went wrong?!" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi.

"How am I supposed to know, I read straight porn, with boobs and stuff."

"I know you read gay porn. I can see through your lies," Sasuke said.

"You got me there. You don't have to worry; you both will forget this sooner or later and probably give it more tries. It will become all more familiar and he might hold his orgasm for at least … A second,"

"Which an improvement from last time," Sasuke said and couldn't help a small chuckle.

"I think things he was just very excited the moment he walked in on you. He is only 17, and a virgin, not to forget he really likes you," Kakashi said.

"I guess he should face me sooner or later. He has been avoiding me for two days now. He should get over it sooner or later," Sasuke said as he stretched himself. "I can't wait to blow off some steam. My body has been aching to return to the battlefield," Sasuke said.

"It seems like those marks around your body have been fading away slowly, it look likes… slightly darker skin now, it seems your other eye turned normal again, so has your teeth."

"I was sort of afraid it would have stayed forever, but it seems the chakra of the previous Uchiha leaders have weakened a lot, since they are back in their graves and all, but still … To have such a powerful chakra that can even stay after their deaths is somehow unbelievable. I hope these last shades on my body will fade too."

"It is a pity for your right eye, the eye patch runes your pretty face."

"I actually don't mind anymore. At first I was very angry and sad about all of this. I mostly don't care about appearance, but somehow the things Naruto had told me, the things he thought were beautiful about me, it came hunting me since I had lost all of them. I thought he was pretending to don't mind my marks, and when I saw his fan girls all around him. I even became jealous about their fare skin and two normal eyes. When I think about it just get embarrassed of how stupid I was."

"What made you change your mind actually?" Kakashi asked as he jumped off the branch he was sitting and landed on the ground.

"When I was with Itachi the marks started to fade slightly, that where theory came that it will disappear in time. I thought about what Obito had told me when I did not want to leave my bed."

"Seems Obito had left some sense in your head."

"Not really." Sasuke jumped off the branch right next to Kakashi. "I thought if Obito can walk around with scars and still be confident, so can I!" Sasuke said as showed his fist.

"_Competitive as always…He will never change,_" Kakashi thought as he chuckled.

"Eeeey Sasu-chan you look a lot better, I knew they would fade!" Obito said as he walked towards them and waved happily. "Sorry I am late, I was helping some old people with their groceries."

"Actually sensei is the one who is late," Kakashi said.

"It is odd for sensei to be late, he can just teleport here," Obito muttered.

"You can just open another dimension and come here," Sasuke said.

"But that takes up a lot of chakra," Obito said.

"Maybe we should start before he comes, I want to throw some punched today!" Obito said excited. They haven't trained in a long time due the war.

"Eeeehh Kakashi-sensei!" All three disciplines of the fourth Hokage looked up to see team 7 walking towards them.

"Sensei you said we would have training, we have been searching for you," Sakura said, "We planned it months ago. Remember?"

"Oh … Yeah remember when I died during the attack of Pain, I said I would start fresh, which means that my old appointments don't count any longer." Kakashi turned his face towards Obito," Just like the money I have borrowed and not have given back. Sorry, I am starting my life fresh now," Kakashi said.

"Really Kakashi, it was only one book I bought for you when you were short. Get over it; I really don't care about those five dollars,"

"I eat from five dollar," Sasuke said, turning his head towards Obito.

"How broke are you?" Obito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't start about that … It still hurts," Sasuke muttered as he turned his head the other direction. Obito looked at Naruto.

"He wanted to triple his last pay check, so he gambled it … He lost. He borrowed money, and lost again. Then he felt lucky and borrowed even more, and lost," Naruto said.

"Shut up speedy Gonzales!" Sasuke shouted, not even a second later Naruto crawled into a ball as if it seemed like he was crying.

"Aah …Sorry … I went overboard … Don't cry…" Sasuke said as he looked very uncomfortable as he approached Naruto.

"It is embarrassing as it is already!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't get it … Has Naruto practiced on his speed?" Obito asked.

"It is a very funny story; I guess I can tell it in **less than a second.**" Kakashi busted out laughing from his own joke, Sasuke had to literally pinch himself to not laugh.

"Come on, Naruto. Don't be a crybaby. How long are you going to hang on to this?" Sasuke asked, stroking Naruto's back to comfort him.

"Jeez I don't know when you have paid off all your debts!?" A vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry Naruto … YOU WENT WAY OVERBOARD!" Sasuke shouted grabbed the blond from his jacket and swing him around before letting him go. Naruto flew through the air and at a certain moment he looked like a little sparkle in the sky, before gravity had taken the better and pulled him down with enough force to leave a crack in the surface, but he was lucky enough that Sasuke had caught him in his arm (bridal style)

Sakura and Sai started clapping as they held up number boards with a 10 written on them.

"…. I want to punch that smirk off your face … I really do," Naruto said as he frowned.

"Try to raise one finger … That will be the only thing that is left from you," Obito said, his voice sounded kill, something which did not went unnoticed by … Almost everybody.

"I am getting fed up with you too," Naruto groaned, turning his head away with an annoyed look.

"Stop acting childish dickless," Sai said, causing team Minato to laugh.

"Hey maybe we can ask Hokage-sama to train with his team, it would be good for us!" Sakura said as he looked at Kakashi.

"I don't know, things are quite intense here," Kakashi muttered, suddenly something blocked his sun. He looked up, his eyes widened. "TAKE COVER!" He shouted. Everybody jumped away just in time before the earth crust got hit and broke, making the ground even shake so much that a few threes fell.

"DAD?!" Naruto shouted as the dust cloak disappeared, showing Minato in his sage mode, funny enough standing on the same spot Sasuke stood only seconds ago

"HE WANTED TO KILL US!" Obito shouted.

"Naru-kun, are you and your team joining our training?" Minato asked with a gentle voice.

"Well if you are in sage mode, hell yeah!" Naruto said with a grin on his face. Minato smiled kindly. "Please give it all you have," he said as he turned his face towards his original team.

"We are having a tournament! Everybody against everybody! The winner stands! Give it all you have to survive," Minato said.

"I am thrilled, I love this idea!" Obito said as he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

"If we are going to do this, I am not slacking off!" Kakashi said titling his headband to reveal his eye.

"Better go full out from the beginning," Sasuke said as a chakra cloak appeared around him, just like the previous time the force became bigger and suddenly disappeared.

"I am all fired up now!" Naruto said activating his sage mode.

"WE BEGIN NOW!" Minato shouted, the next thing he knew was that everybody directly hide around the forest, he smiled and nodded, proud of all of them. They knew the first step of survival, and that was to spread out and take each other one on one.

* * *

Sasuke stopped running and started walking instead; sensing was not his best ability so the changes that good sensory types would go after him first. There were a few who would able to sense Sasuke, and that were either the two Namikazes. Sasuke stopped walking as he felt somebody presence nearby. He turned around and saw Kakashi running straight at him. Sasuke's eye widened as he had not expected Kakashi to go after him first. Sasuke quickly grabbed his kusanagi as he blocked Kakashi's katana with it. Kakashi pushed Sasuke slightly forwards as he pulled his katana back and attacked again, Sasuke blocked his attacks and tried to strike the famous copy ninja himself. They finally jumped back and gave each other a serious look. Kakashi jumped straight at him, going back from attack mode into defense mode as he blocked Sasuke's kunsanagi. Their blades were clinching on one another.

"I didn't expect you," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"I actually was after Obito, but fate took me here," Kakashi said with a smirk, suddenly a strange dark porter opened between Kakashi and Sasuke, a hand grabbed their faces and pushed them away. Both Sasuke and Kakashi hit the ground as they looked up seeing Obito standing in the middle.

"Somebody was searching for me?" Obito said with a kind smile, though the smile turned into an evil smirk as he looked from Kakashi to Sasuke. Both grinned as they stood up from the ground.

"Guess I are the pupils against each other," Kakashi said.

"I always wanted to go full out with you two," Sasuke added as he grabbed his blade tighter. They ran straight to each other their blades hitting one another with such a force that it could have been felt from miles away. Kakashi aimed for Sasuke, Sasuke went for Obito. Obito's sword moved fast, causing Sasuke to jump away, making him the perfect target for Kakashi. As quickly as possible Sasuke jumped away, his sword clashing on Obito's, who pushed him back, but Kakashi appeared from behind Obito and kicked him in the guts. As Kakashi just landed on the ground, he quickly got the same fate as Obito. Sasuke kicked Kakashi, sending the copy ninja flying off the cliff. Sasuke jumped after him to give him a final blow, but Kakashi surprised the young Uchiha by swinging his sword in such a fast way that it just hit Sasuke upper leg, leaving a not too deep, but still painful cut. Sasuke fell right on the ground. Kakashi managed to land on his feet, he wanted to see how much damage Sasuke got, but Obito appeared in front of Kakashi, using a fire ball jutsu at him. Kakashi fell backwards, Obito narrowed his eyes, seeing Sasuke had disappeared from his spot, he could see something move from the corner of his eye. Obito turned around, seeing Sasuke jumping right at him. He wanted to grab a few kunais, but suddenly he got punched in his side by Kakashi, causing Obito to fall in the lake, while Sasuke punched Kakashi, whose back hit the rocks, and even left an imprint of his body there.

"THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK THIS WAY!" Obito hissed frustrated as he jumped out of the water and made a few seals. He blew out stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vorte. Both Kakashi and Sasuke protected their heads with the arms. As Obito landed on the ground he looked at the damage he had done. The place was destroyed, and probably the others had noticed the fight. Obito eyes widened slightly, but then looked actually glad seeing both his teammates save and sound. Apparently both were smart enough to know how to stop the impact of the jutsu. By using an easy flame jutsu , just around them, most of the impact was gone. However their clothes were slightly ripped off, and both were panting as they held their blades in front of them.

"OBITO!" Kakashi shouted as he appeared in front of the older Uchiha, ready to use his blade, but it just went right through the older Uchiha. Before Kakashi noticed Obito disappeared in front of him, with such a speed that he even replaced his current position with that of Sasuke. Sasuke saw Kakashi's blade and quickly blocked it with his own.

"I am getting fed up; one has to go out now!" Kakashi hissed as he gave Sasuke a head bump. Sasuke fell on his back as he looked hurt. Kakashi stood in front of him, his blade pointing at Sasuke."I guess that is settled," he added.

"I guess so too," Sasuke said with a smirk as Kakashi took one step forwards and got caught in a trap. A web of invisible wires had wrapped themselves around Kakashi. Kakashi struggled against them, not too smart, since two trees that were cut half lose fell right on top of him as Sasuke used the opportunity to jump away. He stood up from the ground, looking at Kakashi, who was trapped under two tree trunks, he hissed in frustration as he looked up at Sasuke.

Obito looked surprised as he wondered when Sasuke set his trap. He looked around him to spot other traps. Obito's eyes widened as he looked at the ground he was standing on, seeing it was covered with fire tags. He quickly jumped up as the explosion went off. He frowned, seeing the smoke, it was not like Sasuke to use such an easy trick. Suddenly it hit the Uchiha as he wanted to cover his nose, but it was too late he had already inhale the poisoned gas. Obito's body fell on the ground, as he couldn't even move a finger.

"I am paralyzed…" Obito whispered, as he could only move his head. He deactivated his mangekyou sharingan and looked at Sasuke.

"You did not possibly think that I had no plan from the beginning Obito joined the fight,"

"What do you ?…. You sneaky boy," Kakashi said with a small smile, remembering how Sasuke got hit around from place to place, he just used it as a decoy to set his traps. It made sense, Sasuke had the speed with could be compared to the fourth Hokage. He could dodge all of them with his incredible speed.

"Now the goods…" Sasuke muttered grabbing Kakashi's weapon back and getting some bandage out of it. He wrapped it around his wound. He sighed in relieve as he sat down on the ground.

"Hey, this poison…"

"Will be worn out in 30 minutes," Sasuke said before Obito could even ask the question.

"Normally I would put you under a high class genjutsu-"

"He is mentally damaged as he is," Kakashi said and laughed.

"Funny, normally I would not set a trap. I would have just killed both of you and ripped your eyes off and sell it and pay my debts,"

"You got the same eyes, oh sorry I meant eye." Obito muttered.

"Hey, if I knew I would lose my right eye anyway I would have sold it months ago," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"I wonder who is left, If you were here, that means Kakashi's students are fighting each other. So, sensei must remain on the same spot …. No, Naruto must have already finished way earlier than I have, but instead of heading here … He is fighting Sensei," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Obito, you can sense chakra? What do you feel?"

"Hey, am I even allowed to help you?"

"If this was the battlefield I would have tortured you,"

"I see, in that case …. I send sage chakra, 2 km south. It is pretty intense," Obito said.

"In that case, time for a surprise," he said as he walked towards the south.

"Take care!" Obito shouted before complaining about how dirty the ground was. Sasuke hid behind a tree as he looked at Naruto and Minato. There sage modes had worn out, leaving both panting slightly.

"Why did you activate sage mode at the beginning of the battle, it was more useful to use it as a trump card," Naruto said as he dodged the kunai's of his father and landed on a branch. He was so busy fighting his dad, he was not focusing on his surroundings.

"Because I knew you would use it, and having you worn out from sage modes, prevents you from using kyuuib chakra. Which gives me the advantage," Minato said.

"I should have known, I had to start with the kyuubi mode," Naruto smirked; his chakra would recover faster than Minato's sooner or later he will be able to activate the kyuubi chakra and win from his dad.

"Don't get too cocky!" Minato said as he attacked his son, using the flying thunder God jutsu to attack to move quickly around. Naruto hit the ground as he quickly got back up and dodged the rasengan. He made a few clones as they went into attack mode.

"Your techniques turned old," Minato said, not even bothering to get rid of the clones, he threw a kunai at Naruto, breaking his concentration as the clones disappeared.

"You know what dad, you did not become Hokage because you are strong, it is because you are smart. I wish to think like you one day, but unfortunately I have mom's brain,"

"Yes you do," Minato said with a smile as he made a salto backwards and landed on a branch.

"Maybe you should just get two advisers, it might help you," Minato said

"If I become Hokage," Naruto said as he tried to punch Minato, but Minato teleported again.

"_Hnn … It is that stupid teleportation jutsu, I have to know how it works,_" Sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan and looked at Minato.

"Wait there is no** if**, I **will** become Hokage." Naruto said as he turned around to look at his father who smiled kindly at him.

"_I wonder what my disciplines are doing. I haven't felt any chakra for a while,_" Minato thought as he at the direction he felt a huge amount of chakra.

"You are wide open!" Naruto said as he jumped straight at his father with a rasengan. Minato's eyes widened as he just in time managed to teleport away. He sighed in relieve, suddenly a kunai was thrown right passed him, hitting the tree trunk instead of his face. Minato looked at the purple liquid dripping off the kunai.

"Sasuke …." He whispered as he saw the bushed on move from the spot the kunai was thrown. "I should have known," he whispered. Sasuke panted as he hides in a tree, between the leaves. He covered his right eye with his hand.

"… It seems the one eye thing has changed my depth perspective. I though he was further away, but he was closer than I thought. This will be a problem," Sasuke muttered as he looked around him. It seemed nobody had noticed him, so he was safe for a now. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought about the information he got so far from the flying thunder God jutsu. He could see thanks to his sharingan that Minato moved the chakra inside of him like a spiral, forming some kind of tube. It was odd and it looked dangerous. One wrong move and he could damage his internal organs. Sasuke clenched a fist as he lowered his head.

"_Sensei … You keep telling me that I am your discipline, after all the wrongs. You kept defending me, but even after all those years, you still seem so far …" _Sasuke thought. Suddenly he heard a yelp from Naruto, he flew across the field and fell in the dirt.

"You looked exhausted, want to take a break? I want to search for the others too," Minato said.

"No dad, I may fall a hundred times, but damn I am going to lay that one hit!" Naruto said as he wiped the dirt of his face. Sasuke shook his head roughly as he looked determined.

"_Today, I am going to beat Minato, even if I have to put my life on the line! No more sneak attacks, no more strategies, I am just going straight for it!" _Sasuke thought as he stood up and jumped off the branch. Minato looked above him and smirked as he saw Sasuke jumping straight at him. He grabbed one of his special kunais and suddenly disappeared, Sasuke landed on the ground, instead of still hitting the earth crust like he mostly did.

"Did you win from Obito and Kakashi, cool!" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke.

"I did," Sasuke said as he looked from Naruto to Minato.

"Remember the last time we fought, sensei?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his kusanagi.

"Yeah, I defeated you," Minato said.

"Sensei … " Sasuke said with a kind smile on his face. Suddenly the whole area around Minato was getting cut. It was like this invisible blade cutting through the soils and trees desperately trying to hit Minato. "Today I will defeat you, no matter what!" The raven said, keeping his cool while the cuts became faster, though Minato just stood still. He reached for a kunai.

"Do your flash-sword as much as you like, but you should still know .." Minato's Kunai blocked Sasuke's kusanagi. "That it will never work on me." Sasuke remained calm as he jumped backward and threw a few kunais. Minato jumped away, and then jumped up to dodge Naruto's attack.

"How about we work together to defeat dad?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Let's do this," Sasuke said.

"Hey, I said everybody against everybody you can't join up!" Minato exclaimed.

"We can, we count as one," Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke

"Too much, we are still two individuals, with a common enemy. They do say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Sasuke said as Naruto nodded.

"Fine," Minato said.

"Naruto, I have a plan," Sasuke said.

"Wonderful! I was just disparity throwing punches," Naruto said, his eyes shaping stars.

"Follow my lead," Sasuke said as he ran after Minato, he threw a few kunais as the Hokage used one of his space and time ninjusus to make him disappear, and appear again, but then right in front of Sasuke. The young Uchiha made a sliding on the ground, right between Minato's legs. The raven quickly turned around and tried to kick Minato, who managed to counter it. So they continued for a while. Minato narrowed his eyes, as he looked around him. What was Sasuke doing? Just throwing some punches?

Minato kicked the young Uchiha in the guts, causing him to fall against a three. Sasuke hit his palm on the ground as chains appeared from his palm, making their way through the ground and appeared behind Minato. Minato jumped up as he trying to avoid the chains, but Naruto appeared above him and almost punched him in the head. Minato managed to teleport away, but in his surprise he saw a clone of Naruto that kicked him straight in the chest. Minato rolled over the ground, but stood up directly. Another clone stood behind Minato, grabbing him from behind, so the Hokage couldn't use his hands. The other Naruto threw a kunai, Minato teleported again. Again he was expected by another clone, who hit him. Minato jumped in the air, and saw that everywhere he had left the special mark for his flying thunder God jutsu was guarded by one Naruto clone. Sasuke just stood still and was watching, behind him was one mark left. Minato narrowed his eyes, they probably had forgotten about that one spot. He could use Sasuke as hostage. Minato appeared behind Sasuke as he held his special Kunai against Sasuke neck.

"It is over," he said.

"Dad, you sensing ability is really bad," The Sasuke in front of Minato turned into another Naruto. Minato narrowed his eyes. He stabbed the clone, making it disappear.

"Sasuke to give so much chakra in one of Naruto's clone .. Just to mislead Me. This can't be good," Minato thought, as he looked at Sasuke who appeared within his eye rage.

"Thanks Naruto, I think I have seen enough," Sasuke said, he ran straight for Minato, dodging his attacks. Minato made a few seals as he wanted to attack with a Rasengan, suddenly Sasuke disappeared in front of him and appeared somewhere else, again he ran towards Minato, who also repeated his attack. He looked shocked, not believing his eyes as Sasuke kept disappearing.

"NOW!"

Minato eyes widened as Naruto pulled one of Minato's special kunais out of the soil and threw it right above the fourth Hokage. Minato looked up in shock, seeing Sasuke appear right above him, whom grabbed the special kunai with one hand. Minato wanted to teleport away, but all his special kunais were gathered by Naruto and thrown around Minato and Sasuke, he could not teleport away. Sasuke pinned Minnto down on the ground, holding the special kunai down Minato's throat. Both were panting heavily.

"You mastered the flying thunder God? No … You just figured out the technique, you managed to use it in a short range," Minato said as Sasuke got off him, the defeat was already accepted. Sasuke nodded.

"I always looked up at this jutsu, I observed you using it, and today when Naruto gave me the possibility to observe you ever move and every bit of chakra you move, I was able to copy it and do it myself."

Minato's eyes widened as he then smiled kindly, he raised his hand and patted Sasuke's head.

"You truly are the discipline of the fourth Hokage, there is no denying in that," Minato said with a smile. "I could not be more proud. Not as a teacher and not as a father," Minato said as he looked at Naruto, who scratched the back of his head.

"Come here speedy Gonzales," Minato said as he reached his hand for Naruto.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE TO SUPPORT ME!" Naruto shouted, as he wanted to throw a punch, but Sasuke grabbed his fist and pulled the blond into the embrace of Minato.

"Neh… Wait a second.." Sasuke pushed himself out of the embrace and grabbed the shoulder of Naruto.

"How come sensei used the speedy Gonzales joke toward you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto remained silence as a panicking look took over. He looked at his dad, who quickly felt uncomfortable.

"Eeey, you see … Naruto loved to watch cartoons, and he was a big fan of speedy Gonzales because …. **He could come in less than a second**," Minato scratched the back of his head, realizing what he said did not really aided Naruto.

"DAD!" Naruto shouted as he wanted to punch him for the comment, but a hand grabbed him by the collar. Naruto could sense a dark aura around him, he did not dare to turn around and look at Sasuke.

"You told him …. About that night…"

"ONLY ABOUT ME, NOTHING ABOUT YOU, I SWEAR! I SWEAR I DID NOT MENTION THE NAKED PART, OR THE JERKING OFF PART, OR THE DIRTY TALK!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NARRUUUTTTOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed out as he grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him in the ground with such a force that a whole appeared under Naruto.

"NOO, YOU MADE ME NERVOUSE, I DID NOT!-"

"YOU MORON!" Sasuke screamed as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket and wanted to punch him in the face, though Sasuke arm got stopped by Minato.

'You. Guys .Did. What?" Minato asked, his words came out so slow and dangerous. Sasuke let go of Naruto.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! He is just trying to sound cool, right?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes! We did nothing; I just wanted to see your reaction and all!" Naruto said as he stood up.

"Lies, I could hear them from my apartment," Kakashi said as he walked towards them with a book in his hands.

"STOP LYING YOU DOG LOVING PERV! YOU WERE NOT EVEN HOME WHEN WE DID…..You sneaky bastard," Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at Kakashi who gave him a little wink.

"I don't get it, what is going on?" Obito asked as he looked confused around him. "What is with the apartment? Why is nobody informing me?"

"Sasuke ….. I THOUGHT YOU WERE INNOCENT! DIDN'T MITO-SAMA TELL YOU THAT MARRIAGE WAS THE ONLY EXCAPTION TO THE DARK SECRET OF NATURE!" Minato shouted as he went into his sobbing mode.

"But, but … She also said that masturbating was killing half a babies and if you did that you would turn into an old man because you would lose your youth!"

"What were you surprised when you found out that it wasn't true," Kakashi said and was chuckling behind the book.

"Really Kakashi I am going to make you dig your own grave!" Sasuke shouted.

"How has the topic turned from innocence into masturbating?" Obito questioned as he looked at Kakashi, and then at Minato, then his eyes went to Sasuke and then towards Naruto. "I still don't get it." Obito frowned slightly as he looked back from Sasuke to Naruto. "Wait a second …"

"I have to go, help painting an apartment or something…" Naruto said he quickly turned around.

"We have to go and get my apartment painted…" Sasuke said as Naruto put an arm on Sasuke's back they took a couple of steps before they started running.

"Did Naruto-kun let his hair grow, it looked different," Obito said as he raised his shoulders while both Minato and Kakashi shook their heads.

* * *

"So, you really bought paint …" Naruto said, looking at the bucket in Sasuke's room.  
"You really think I will waste money on paint, Shizune got it for me, she said I deserved some color. It wasn't that bad of an idea." Sasuke opened the lit and looked at the white paint.

"I guess I can help," Naruto said. As he sat in front of Sasuke who stood up and observed his living room.

"I think we first have to cover up the floor and move the couch and-"A splash was heard, causing Sasuke to look around immediately, his head dropped, seeing Naruto splashing the paint against the wall.

"I got impatient…." Naruto said, holding the bucket.

"I should have known, even looking at a bucket it too hard for a moron like you."

"Bastard, I was trying to help," Naruto said

"You ruined the wooden floor," Sasuke said. "Besides that… you threw all the paint towards one wall, now I only have that one part, at the one wooded wall that is white, WHILE THE REST IS STILL COLORLESS!" Sasuke shouted.

"I get your point, I can spread it with a brush, and maybe it will go faster if I had a bigger brush … Let me use your hair!"

"Moron!" Sasuke hissed and punched Naruto's shoulder.

"First telling sensei about that night and now this, you are working on my nerves," Sasuke hissed.

"Hey, accept he is my father and I was unsure!"

"I told you it was normal! Wasn't that enough!"

"I am not going to take that from a virgin,"

"YOU ARE ONE YOURSELF!" Sasuke shouted.

"True … We are sort of pathetic," Naruto muttered as he sat down, Sasuke sighed and set next to him.

"I guess with women everything is very clear …. But with boys… It is just confusing," Sasuke muttered.

"I know right! I thought I was the only one who did not understand how it works with two men!" Naruto said.

"Neither do I, In yaoi mangas they just go straight in as pros, like they don't feel pain or anything,"

"It just goes up the butthole and it suddenly feels good?" Naruto asked.

"Yaoi mangas … They don't make a lot of sense anyway," Sasuke muttered. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed a book from his weapon bag.

"I got this …" Naruto said as he held the book in front of him.

"Gay sex for dummies? Who are the dummies? Tch." Sasuke turned his head as Naruto opened the book.

"The first step it to feel comfortable with each other, trust is everything…" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. "Take your clothes off,"

"What?!"

"Do it!" Naruto said as he laughed playfully, he pinned Sasuke to the ground and started undressing him.

"Why?! It is cold, don't?!" Sasuke said as his chees flushed red.

"I will do it too, don't worry! I have seen you naked anyway!" Naruto said as he quickly took his own clothes off too and sat back in his old position.

"This is your way to get comfortable … Stop staring at my dick!" Sasuke hissed.

"Okay, get it ... It is distracting … I did not know you had your foreskin cut off….'

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted.

"Back to the book then … They say that you don't have to rush into the buttsex, some man prefer the touching instead. Start slow off with kissing and robbing against each other, also rough play can be very appealing," Naruto looked up from his book, "You like it roughly right?" Sasuke turned his head away, causing Naruto to chuckle. "I will go back to the book: erotic talks and masturbating in front of each other are also steps to take to make each other see what you like, if you are more comfortable with the idea of loving a men you can start giving and taking blowjobs, also using the pinky gets appreciated….. This is getting weird," Naruto muttered.

"Really? The blowjob idea doesn't sound too bad; I always wanted to try that,"

"W-what really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah … In yaoi it is shown a lot of times, I think I can do it," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto very seriously.

"R-really?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"Yeah, come here…" Sasuke sat on his knees as he pushed Naruto gently on the back.

"W-wait .. I am not mentally prepared! A-are you s-sure!" Naruto asked as his face turned completely red.

"I am, now shut up and tell me if it huts or not …. You are aroused quick…" Sasuke stated as he placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips and made his hand go down Naruto's body until it reached his manhood. He playfully stroked it with his fingers, as he kissed Naruto's neck. The blond bit his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. Sasuke leaved a trace of kisses from Naruto's neck to his chest, stomach and hips. He held Naruto's hips down with his hands as he placed a small kiss just above his private parts.

"Nah … Sasuke-kun .. I am not sure .. "

"Ssssh….. You are way further than previous time," Sasuke said with a small chuckle as he stroked Naruto teasingly before looking slightly unsure. He swallowed softly ad he moved his mouth towards the erection, he gave it an innocent lick with his tongue. He then slowly licked the tip, his mouth adjusting to the strange taste. He closed his eyes as he moved his mouth in top of Naruto's tip, trying hard to remember everything he knew from the yaoi mangas. He started sucking on it, it still tasted very weird and he knew it would remain tasting like that until it eithers becomes familiar or tastes better. He had no idea which one it would be. The yaoi mangas always talk about a sweet taste, but it was actually bitter.

As he sucked down on Naruto's tip he heard the blond moan loudly, he even tried to muffle his moans with his hand, but it did not really work. Sasuke looked at him from his position and stopped for a moment.

"How is it?"

"… It feels weird, but …. Good," Naruto said

"Well …In that case ... Let me try …" Sasuke did not even finish his sentence as he put his mouth around it again, he tried to take in as much he could, and moved his head up and down Naruto's length. He started sucking at it as well, hearing Naruto's moan slightly louder.

"Aah, Sasuke … It feels really good," Naruto said as his nails dug into the wooden floor. Sasuke continued, sucking slightly harder as his hands started massaging Naruto balls, also something he saw in yaoi manages. He right now praised them.

"S-Sasuke! I can't … Take more!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly louder than expected. Sasuke removed his mouth as he gave it a few more stroked, and places his hand on the tip to prevent the cum to spill everywhere. Naruto bit his lower lip as his eyes were still closed tightly.

"Was it good?" Sasuke asked, leaning slightly in to have a better look at Naruto's face.

"Yeah … It was," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke before wrapping his arm around the raven and placing an innocent kiss on his mouth. "It wasn't that awkward after all," He added as he got slightly up. "Now it is my turn!" Naruto said as he reversed their roles.

"Naah, I pass this time!" Sasuke quickly said as he got up. "I don't think I am comfortable with the idea of you having my dick between your teeth … Maybe another time?" Sasuke said as he leaned on his elbows.

"Oh… Right .. Everything you want," Naruto said. Sasuke looked away, feeling a slide sense of disappointment. He looked back at Naruto and smiled kindly.

"What about some food, Maybe we can grab some ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Great idea! I still have a few coup bons!" Naruto said as he picked up his clothes.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome **


	42. Chapter 42

**Note: Oh sorry, this is an OBTIO chapter! Time for some Obito! Cuz he is so cute! **

* * *

**Chapter 42 "The sacrifice of love"**

"The troops have returned, half of them died out there, the rest were badly injured. Sakura told me about how a lot died in the hospital, she felt terrible not being able to save them. I could just see the anger and disappointment in her eyes. I tried to cheer her up, but it didn't really work," Naruto said as he stood next to Sasuke on one of the walls that surrounded Konoha, guarding the village as most of the squids had returned back to the base.

"You should know she is having a hard time, you can't blame her from not faking a laugh at your bad jokes," Sasuke said as he turned his head to the east.

"Funny Sasuke, she was exhausted, and nobody knows what has caused them to get this badly injured," Naruto said.

"Maybe they were underestimating the entire situation, maybe the wrong squids have been send, they were just too weak."

"Sasuke?!" Naruto said, slightly annoyed by the words of the Uchiha.

"It is true; if you die in a battle it simply means you were weaker than your opponent. Even you can't deny that," Sasuke said.

"Maybe they cheated!" Naruto said.

"Tch, you can't cheat in a battle, everything counts. You are not sparring with your comrades where you attack and defend in term," Sasuke said.

"You are a bastard, don't you feel bad for the comrades we lost?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want me to say? The idea of our forces getting thinner by the day gets me frustrated, but I don't know half of them. I don't really care about the individual; I just care about the strength of our army. "

"I rather had you lying in my face than giving me this attitude," Naruto muttered.

"Hnn, I care about the individuals I know, better?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto who sighed, but nodded.

"I want to investigate this-"

"I am going to correct you there, you don't want to investigate, and that includes using your brain. You, my sweet baka, just want to go out there and look what had caused this big amount of deaths," Sasuke interrupted Naruto

"If you are so smart why do you have so many debts under your name?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tried to surpass a somehow pitiful laugh.

"You got me there; I think it runs in my blood,"

"Bullshit, you are from noble Uhicha blood, they are one of the riches clans out there," Naruto said.

"You are the child of the fourth Hokage, and you can't even study," Sasuke snapped back.

"I got that from my mother alright!"

"Uzumaki Kushina is one of the most well-known funjutsu users, there is no way she can be as stupid as you. Memorizing so many symbols and seals is not just a study everybody can do," Sasuke said.

"And Itachi is actually nice, how come you always have a stick up your ass,"

"If you like Itachi so much why don't you marry him?"

"Because I will marry you someday." Sasuke lowered his head as he then looked back at Naruto.

"Baka," he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he wanted to punch the blond in his shoulder, but his fist missed. Naruto looked at Sasuke's fist that had stopped a few centimeters before the blond's shoulder. The small laughter quickly disappeared. Naruto smiled at him as he held Sasuke's hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"You still have to get use to not having a good depth perception?" Naruto asked, as he pulled Sasuke towards him and quickly stole a kiss from him, and held the Raven close to him.

Well it might be too dangerous to let you go now, one wrong step and you will fall," Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Like I will forget how to jump off a wall, I am jonin remember," Sasuke said as he tried to get out of Naruto's arms who refused to let go.

"Not risking it, besides it is cold, and you are warm," Naruto said, holding the raven tighter.

"Guard duty, not hug duty."

"We can do both!" Naruto said excited as he turned Sasuke around and hugged him from behind. "See, you just keep watching and I will be watching with you," Naruto said, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Morons stay morons," Sasuke muttered.

"Neh Sasuke, I never really asked, but now with the heads of the Uchiha clan gone, are you actually going to tell Itachi about … You know what,"

"I will … In time," Sasuke said as he escaped out of Naruto's arms.

"In time, I saw him the other day and I wonder if you will ever tell him. There is no guarantee for tomorrow,"

"I know, can you drop it already!" Sasuke hissed annoyed.

"… Why are you afraid? The worse thing that might happen is that he doesn't believe you," Naruto said.

"I am not afraid, why would I be afraid?! He has a lot of changes going on around him, so I will tell him once most things are settled," Sasuke said. Naruto remained silence for a few seconds.

"… You are afraid about him rejecting you, right?" He then asked. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground. "I can understand, your dad did not accept you and you are afraid of him not accepting you either. I think you have certain expectations you don't wish to be crushed if they are not true-"

"Naruto, drop it," Sasuke said, his voice sounding serious and even slightly angry.

"I just care," Naruto added as he took a deep breath as a silence emerged between the two. After a couple of minutes Naruto turned his head around.

"Kakashi-sensei I heading this way," Naruto said as Sasuke turned around as well and could see the famous copy ninja jumping towards them,

"Seems guard duty isn't such a big problem between you two any longer," Kakashi said with a smile, though nobody really laughed. He quickly turned serious again.

"Minato-sensei had summoned you, Sasuke," Kakashi said, causing Naruto to look at Sasuke.

"I will be taking over the guard duty, Obito is waiting for you in front of the Hokage building," Kakashi said.

"Alright, I see you guys later," Sasuke said as he jumped off the wall, leaving Kakashi and Naruto standing there. A silence emerged again.

"So … I heard from a reliable source that my book had some effect the other day, seems you aren't speedy Gonzales any longer,"

"STOP PUTTING YOUR EAR AGAINST THE WALL EVERY TIME I A WITH SASUKE!" Naruto shouted, causing his head to turn completely red as Kakashi chuckled.

"So funny hearing a virgins going at it," Kakashi added, causing Naruto to punch Kakashi off the wall.

* * *

"Hey, why didn't you wait inside, it is cold," Sasuke said as he could see Obito, leaning against the building, he gave a quick wave; actually he just moved a few fingers.

"I was not waiting too long, I was helping out some people nearby, I actually just leaned by butt against this wall," Obito said and started laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"Well let's not make sensei wait any longer, shall we?" Sasuke said as Obito nodded and opened the door for Sasuke.

"Why would he summon us actually, you think it has to do with the incident?" Obito asked as he walked a few stairs up.

"Who knows, wouldn't it be wiser to go with a complete team, instead of just two."

"Hey we are not just two shinobis, should I reminded you we are the both legendary disciplines," Obito said as he showed his fist.

" Yeah Obito, from the legendary ghost technique." Sasuke said his voice obviously sarcastic.

"Actually it is the legendary two face, but I like yours more," Obito said.

"Always optimistic," Sasuke muttered.

"It will be Kakashi, the legendary mask face. Minato the legendary yellow flash, and Sasuke the legendary ninjutsu user."

"The only people who actually are legendary of your so called legendary team are Kakashi and Minato-sensei. The fourth Hokage and the copy ninja, who isn't actually an Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"I am known too!" Obito said.

"Like hell you are," Sasuke said as he knocked on the office door, there were no guards which caused both Uchihas to narrow their eyes in slight suspicious. Sasuke opened the door and looked at Minato, who put his pencil down immediately. Obito closed the door behind him and looked at Sasuke, and then at Minato.

"Sensei? You look very bothered," Obito said as he walked next to Sasuke.

"I got a team of 30 injured shinobis back I had sent out 50, twenty died in the battlefield. 10 died in the hospital. 20 are severely injured and half of them are probably never able to move a limb again. As Hokage … No, as a human being, how should I feel about this?" Minato asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"You know it is not your fault," Sasuke said.

"I do, because it isn't the Hokage's fault if shinobis die. The same shinobis who trust me with their lives and I just let them all die because I had mistaken the seriousness of the situation," Minato said as he looked at Sasuke, who remained quit for a few seconds.

"What do you want to hear from me?!" He asked slightly pissed off.

"Sensei, I know you feel bad, but all shinobis know that by accepting a mission, especially during war, they put their lives on the line. They are aware of it, and they accept it. These people have given their lives to Konoha, and we can't let them have died in vein. That is why we have to win the war and better chop Orochimaru's head off!" Obito said as he clenched a fist. Sasuke looked at the older Uchiha from the corner of his eyes, his gaze softened as a small smile appeared on his face. Obito might be a moron, but he is a moron who has fire burning in his eyes.

"What I am trying to say is … Sensei, I know you will figure things out, you are always right after all!" Obito said with one of his dumb smiles. Minato smiled kindly towards his student before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have visited the hospital; I even have several of my clones there right now. There is not much information, but there was somebody who was able to give us something useful . It seemed they were attacked by a masked man. His chakra so amazing that it did not seemed to weaken. They don't remember much about his attacks and chakra nature, but I got a bad feeling about this masked man,"

"He must be an edo-tensei," Sasuke said as Obito nodded.

"I want both of you to research this matter. I want to know who this masked figure is," Minato said as Obito and Sasuke nodded. "Stay save, and no reckless actions," Minato said as he gave a dismissed sign. Both Sasuke and Obito walked out of the office.

"Yosh a mission! And a mission with you alone. I never actually have been to a mission with you alone. You don't have to be afraid, I will be your hero!" Obito said, causing Sasuke to pinch Obito in his side.

"Try to define a hero, will ya," Sasuke said as he waved a quick goodbye towards Obito as he disappeared from his spot.

* * *

An hour had passed as Obito was leaning against the gates of Konoha, he put his leather gloves on as he could see his own breath in the air, pretending to be smoking for a while he heard a few coughs behind him. He quickly turned around, to see both Kakashi and Naruto standing there.

"I saw a few bags in our dimension, where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Firstly, it is not our dimension, it is mine. Remember my eye, you are just borrowing it," Obito said as Kakashi quickly brushed the comment off. "Secondly, Minato-sensei has sent me to a mission together with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, Sasuke told me," Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

"You could have brought him along with you, I have been waiting for quite a time," Obito said, pretending he was checking his watch, but was not wearing one.

"He was really tired actually, maybe he fell asleep when I left," Naruto said as he looked away with an awkward look.

"Tired, or you made him tired. I knew I should have gone home and use that stethoscope Sakura gave me,"

"REALLY STOP IT YOU SICK PERVERT!" Naruto said as he jumped on Kakashi's back and tried to hit the famous copy ninja.

"Stop making a scene you two," Sasuke said as he ran towards him and stopped in front of the blond who was on Kakashi back. Naruto jumped off Kakashi's back.

"Talking about looking like shit," Naruto said as he saw how messed up Sasuke's clothes looked.

"What have you been doing, or should I say ... You two," Kakashi said with a smirk, Naruto wanted to punch him, but he missed.

"What do you mean; I fell asleep and lost track of time," Sasuke said, and rubbed his eye.

"Maybe you should rest before going on this mission," Naruto said as he adjusted Sasuke clothes so he wouldn't look like a hobo.

"I am fine; some fresh air will keep me awake. Besides Obito talks a lot, he won't let my brain rest," Sasuke said.

"I f you say so," Naruto said, letting his hair brush Sasuke's bangs straight, so they weren't looking like wings from a bird. He chuckled as gently touched Sasuke's chin and lifted his face for a small kiss, followed by a hug.

"Stay safe alright," Naruto said as he let go.

"Are you taking light of me, Uzumaki? You are talking to the discipline of the fourth Hokage," Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head to Obito and smiled kindly at him.

"You two Obito, have a safe trip," Naruto said, as he walked towards the older Uchiha he gave him a hug as well.

"Take care of him for me, please.." Naruto whispered causing Obito to make an annoyed sound.

"Please I have been taking care of him the day he entered Konoha," He said before breaking the hug. Naruto just smiled kindly at him.

"I am counting on you, Obito-san," Naruto said.

"We see you soon," Sasuke said as he said, handing his bag to Obito who stored it in the other dimension. Moving objects costs less chakra than actual humans.

"Bye," Naruto and Kakashi said as they waved both Uchiha's a good bye.

* * *

"Soo…. How is life going?" Obito asked after hours of awkward silence. Obito stopped walking and turned around to look at Sasuke, who was slagging of. "You .. Want to take a break?" Obito asked as Sasuke nodded and directly sat down. "You really are tired, have some water," Obito said as he got a bottle of water and threw it towards Sasuke who caught it.

"I am just tired, I was up so early because of that stupid guard duty, and I did not sleep well that night. I think sleep is just kicking in right now," Sasuke said as he closed his eyes. Obito smiled slightly as he looked at the bottle of water in his own hand, the temptation was too big right now. He opened the bottle and threw the water of Sasuke's head. The raven screamed and kicked Obito away, who continued laughing.

"Are you crazy it is minus 6 degrees!" Sasuke shouted as he wiped the water off his face with his shirt.

"But you are awake."

"You shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he hugged his knees. "It is fucking cold, you never think things through, do you?!" Sasuke said annoyed. Obito lowered his head, as he silently apologized. He then looked up, his eyes almost sparkling as his cheeks turned slightly red. He went to sit next to Sasuke and wrapped his cloak around both of them as he snuggled closer.

"Better?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"… Yeah .." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and laid his head on Obito's chest.

"Maybe we should just call it a night, we can go on in the morning," Obito said.

"Setting a fire will alert whoever is out there, better to remain like this," Sasuke said.

"I think you are right," Obito said as he sighed and leaned his head on Sasuke's. "So, how have you been?" Obito asked as he let his fingers brush through Sasuke's hair, tucking the bangs that covered the eye path too. "Pretty good, you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Good," Obito said as he looked away and then back at Sasuke, and then again he turned his head away.

"Just ask me what you want to know," Sasuke said, his voice sounding annoyed.

"How has it been with Naruto?" Obito asked as he remained his gaze on the ground.

"None of your business," Sasuke said, turning around so his back was leaning on Obito's side and his head on the tree trunk besides him.

"That is nice; you two have been spending a lot of time with each other," Obito said, ignoring Sasuke's remark.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, his voice sounding softer than usual, he was drifting off to sleep. Obito sighed as he closed his eyes too. Time flew by as Obito opened them again as saw it was already sunset. He stretched himself, complaining quietly about not having slept too well. After having rubbed his eyes he looked next to him, his eyes widened as he quickly stood up.

"Sasuke?!" Obito said as his eyes then caught the raven, more than 15 meters away from the spot he fell asleep. Obito looked slightly relieved, but also shocked how much the younger Uchiha could move in his sleep.

"Sasuke…" Obito said as he walked towards the raven who turned his back towards Obito. "God damn it Sasuke," he muttered as he wanted to shake him, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, muttering something under his breath.

"What?" Obito asked.

"No … Tatsumi, we have biology … Not chemistry," Sasuke muttered, causing Obito to raise an eyebrow. A nerve appeared on Obito forehead as he looked slightly annoyed.

"STUPID OTAKU!" He shouted as he grabbed Sasuke from his collar and shook him roughly awake.

"Naah, Obito knock it out!" Sasuke hissed as he then fell on his butt.

"LIKE HELL I WILL MAKE YOU DREAM ABOUT THAT STUPID TATSUMI HIGH SCHOOL SHIT!" Obito shouted.

"Hey, no bashing on Tatsumi high school, it is a very good story!" Sasuke said, pointing an accusing finger towards Obito who shook his head.

"Yeah, you will be a smart kid in high school," Obito said as he grabbed his cloak back from Sasuke. "We should be going, it is sunrise already."

"Oh really, I thought it was sun set, moron," Sasuke hissed as he hated the obvious remarks Obito usually made.

"Hey I made some onigiri, you want some?" Obito asked as he did not even paid attention to Sasuke's words. He activated his mangekyou sharingan as a black spear form appeared and a lunchbox fell from it.

"You are a walking bag," Sasuke said as Obito opened the lunchbox and offered Sasuke some.

"Hey, you were Orochimaru's pupil, right?" Obito asked as he took one himself and took a bite.

"You know I was, why are you still asking?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you know why he would actually go through all this shit, just to concur Konoha."

"Who knows, I never shared a personal bond with him, I never will either," Sasuke said.

"You know him better than anyone else," Obito said.

"Who cares, we don't have to know the motives of our enemy. He probably still has his own way of thinking which he could never express in the village because he never became Hokage. He is just a power horny old man who wants nothing else, but to be immortal and do his illegal experiments," Sasuke said, he sounded moody. Obito had no clue if the Uchiha was either just moody in the morning or if he was moody because they were talking about Orochimaru.

"He is strong … I used to admire his strength, before the entire evil turn and stuff. However he was kind of creepy because he was stalking Itachi … Poor kid was only a mere boy back then, Fugaku asked me to keep an eye out."

"He pretty much gets horny from every Uchiha who has the sharingan," Sasuke muttered.

"Sharingan and all … Did you .. Well … When you activated you Sharingan and stuff, and now also the mangekyou .. Never .. Really-"

"Obito I can't follow you if you talk like that," Sasuke interrupted Obito.

"Aah, Yeah … I mean, did you never wish to be part of the main branch," Obito said, the sentence came out immediately, it made Sasuke doubt if this really was the question Obito wanted to ask. Why would he first chicken out and now just ask it directly. Sasuke shook his head and woke himself up.

"The only thing which looks good about the main branch is that I can rub it in Izuna's face, I have no further desire," Sasuke said.

"Hey, what if I could tell you I can make you part of the main branch, and let you rub it in Izuna's face,"

"I ain't gonna marry your sorry ass," Sasuke said.

"Hey maybe I had other ideas!" Obito said as his face turned red.

"Yeah like you do, let's continue," Sasuke said as he already was heading towards the west, Obito remained in his place.

"Sasuke! I must tell you something important!" Obito shouted, causing Sasuke to turn around, the wind blew through his hair, leaving Obito almost breathless. Even with an eye patch, the younger one was so beautiful.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he tucked his bangs behind his ears, so they would not get in the way.

"I … You are walking the wrong direction, we have to go north," Obito said.

"I knew that!" Sasuke said.

"I am pretty sure you did not," Obito muttered.

* * *

"I found something!" Obito shouted as he jumped off the branches and kneeled next to the puddle of blood.

"I don't understand, there should have been at least 20 bodies here," Sasuke said as he jumped behind Obito who looked at the blood.

"It looks two days old, but no body," Obito said as he stood up and looked around him. "Wasn't this place an open field before? "

"It was, but who planted all these trees?" Sasuke asked. Both of them remained silence as they then looked at each other.

"No way…" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes … Hippies," Obito said as he narrowed his eyes, Sasuke gave him a weird look before shaking his head.

"Of course not, I am talking about anther wood style user. Maybe Orochimaru found a way to give those zetsus wood style,"

"Of course, I knew that, but he couldn't give it to the zetsus, he would have already marched with an army into Konoha," Obito said.

"Maybe … He is just obtained one … Remembers sensei said that the attacker had so much chakra."

"Yes we suspected it would be an edo-tensei."

"Remember how Orchimaru managed to bring back the second Hokage, who now is sealed away?"

"I am confused; just give me the answer now," Obito said as he rubbed his head.

"Maybe, and this is just a hypothesis, he found a way to use the first Hokage against us," Sasuke said, causing Obito to look shocked, suddenly the ground started shaking and the trees started falling down.

"JUMP!" Obito shouted as he grabbed Sasuke and jumped as far as he could. He looked around him, seeing tree branches coming from the ground, forming some kind of cage as a masked man appeared in the middle of it. He got off Sasuke and looked at the masked man; he was wearing a cloak and a spiral white mask.

"He is the wood style user," Obito said as he narrowed his eyes.

"He is the enemy," Sasuke corrected him as he stood beside Obito.

"His chakra feels incredible," Obito said.

"Then there is no doubt, we are dealing with the first Hokage, Hashirama!" Sasuke said. A tan hand reached for the mask and took it off, revealing the face of the first Hokage, he looked serious.

"I can't control my body I am just a mere puppet right now," Hashirama said.

"Then we have no choice but to seal you! Forgive my rudeness first Hokage!" Obito said as he ran straight towards Hashirama.

"Obito don't be reckless! He is strong!" Sasuke shouted.

"You just stay back and prepare one of your seals!" Obit shouted as he tried to kick Hashirama, but he blocked it with one hand, Obito smirked as he foot slipped by the first Hokage's hand and kicked him in the guts. He directly made a few seals and blew fire out of his mouth, and jumped directly backwards and branches tried to attack him. He threw a few kunais where fire tags were attached to that hit few branches and burned them down.

"You are a strong Uchiha," Obito directly turned around as he got punched in the face, causing him to fly through the air and hit the ground badly.

"OBITO!" Sasuke shouted, but Obito got quickly up and wiped some blood off his chin.

"I GOT THIS!" He shouted back as he activated his mangekyou sharingan and used susannoo. He continued fighting this way, using most of the powers his eye allowed him to do, but he still ended up to be no match for the first Hokage. His back hit the ground as he coughed blood.

"OBITO!" Sasuke shouted as he wanted to run towards the Uchiha, but Hashirama appeared in front of the young raven. Sasuke grabbed one of Minato's special kunai's and threw it right next to Obito, he then teleported himself there and kneeled next to him.

"Obito!" Sasuke said as he quickly helped Obito into a sitting position. The older Uchiha was panting heavily as Sasuke quickly put his hands on Obito's back and transferred some of his chakra into him

"He is strong," Obito said as he wiped the blood under his eye away. He made a few hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground, causing four walls to appear around them, maybe giving them some more time.

"We can't go against him, we have to get away from here," Sasuke said.

"You can't use the sensei's jutsu to go back to Konoha?" Obito asked.

"No, I can only do it in a short range, I can't even teleport a person with me like sensei can. Those branches form a cage around us, maybe I can use chidori to destroy them and we can go passed them," Sasuke said.

"No, I know this sort of attack form Yamato, the branches will quickly recover," Obito said as he stood up.

"You use the flying thunder God jutsu to get out of here, I will form a decoy."

"What?! NO!" Sasuke shouted, but the walls got smashed into thousand pieces by Hashirama as Obito burned the branches attacking them with black flames. The older Uchiha made two clones as two attacked with a fire style jutsu as the original one tried to hit the Hokage with taijutsu. Hashirama attacked back, if it wasn't for Obito's special ability he would have died a long time ago.

"You are a ghost?" Hashirama asked as suddenly branched appeared from the ground and hit Obito in the stomach. He fell backwards on the ground as he looked in pain.

"You are strong, I acknowledge you Uchiha. What is your name so I can remember it," Hashirama said. Suddenly Hashirama sensed something behind him, he was too late to dodge as he felt this strong force behind him and a fist hitting him in the cheek. He flew through the air and hit the ground. Hashirama moved his head so he could see the person who managed to land a hit on him. His eyes widened, but then looked amused.

"You don't happen to be decadence of my wife?" He asked, as he leaned his head on his hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as Hashirama gave him a small smile; Sasuke had the same burning eyes as Mito had.

"She raised me," Sasuke said as he pushed his palm on the ground, chains appeared in the ground and wrapped themselves around Hashirama.

"Sasuke, I told you to get out of here!" Obito said. "Jeez am I fighting here for nothing!"

"Obito … Have you forgotten what sensei taught us. We never abandon out comrades … Our friends," Sasuke said as he looked at Obito from the corner of his eye.

"But we don't let them die either!" Obito said, causing Sasuke to sigh, as he looked at Hashirama, who looked at the chains.

"Hey, they are purple … I like purple. I mostly see these in a yellow, gold color, but purple is cool," he said as he then broke the chains around him.

" So my wife raised you? You are like my indirect grandchild then!" Hashirama said. Sasuke remained silence as he observed the situation he was in. Obito had barley a chakra left to fight anymore; he is out of the game. Hashirama is very strong, but he is dumb, just like Obito and Naruto are, maybe there is a way to trick him.

"Lady Mito told me a lot of stories about you, I am actually glad to meet you," Sasuke said. "I have always wished to fight you." Sasuke threw a special kunai right in front of Hashirama who quickly jumped away; the next thing he saw was the same kunai right above him. Sasuke teleported there and kicked the first Hokage straight in the head. Hashirama fell; he even left a crack in the earth crust.

"Damn you got power! I never caught your name grandson!" Hashirama said as he got up again.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I am the discipline of the fourth Hokage," Sasuke said as he landed on the ground.

"Damn nice! There is a fourth Hokage, hey other kid, there is a fourth Hokage!" Hashirama said as he looked at Obito, who just nodded.

"Is that your boyfriend son?" Hashirama asked as he looked back at Sasuke and then at Obito, who was thinking and then nodded.

"You two both have one eye; maybe your kids will have two!" Hashirama said excited.

"HELL NO! I AIN'T BORN WITH ONE EYE Y'KNOW! AND IN HELL'S NAME HE AIN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke shouted as he went back into attack modes.

"Hey you even talk like Mito!" Hashirama said as he dodged Sasuke's attacks and made one seal, causing branches to wrap themselves around Sasuke's ankles and wrists. He then blew out fire.

"SASUKE!" Obito shouted. Sasuke's body fell on the ground, but he quickly stood up again, hitting the earth crust, creating a hole so Hashirama would fall in it, but the first Hokage jumped away, but got caught in Sasuke's chains that pulled him to the ground. A chidori was created around Sasuke's hand as he attacked Hashirama with it, but it turned out the one he attacked was just a wood clone.

Sasuke's eyes widened as a kunai got stabbed in his side, he yelped in pain as he jumped away.

"Be careful son, I managed to hold my powerful attacks back, but I don't know how long I can hold it," Hashirama said, causing Sasuke to hiss as he looked at the blood. The first Hokage was not even trying his best.

"Don't call me son, it is annoying," Sasuke said as a chakra force got created around him.

"What you have daddy issues? SORRY I WAS NOT THERE FOR YOU, I WAS DEAD!" Hashirama shouted and it seemed like he was crying. Sasuke went back into his attack mode, going full out with everything he got, but against Hashirama it seemed like nothing worked. He was the god of shinobis, he was just too strong. Sasuke a few branches stabbed through Sasuke as he then fell on the ground, groaning from help.

"I am trying to hold back, I am sorry!" Hashirama said desperate.

"I ..Know .. You .. Are…" Sasuke said as he moved on his knees his body was bleeding and he was exhausted. "Sorry Obito … He is just too strong ... I can't … Save us.." Sasuke said as he coughed blood.

"My body had no desire to move towards your friend, it seems like that snake guy just wants me to fight you … The other has no importance to him," Hashirama said as branches wrapped themselves around Sasuke's arms and pulled him up from the ground. Sasuke head lowered itself as he had not the strength to even move an inch, he was done for and he knew it, but the good news was that Obito would remain save, once Hashirama has finished his task to kill Sasuke the branches would probably disappear and give Obito enough time to escape.

"I'm sorry …I am too weak to stop myself form this stupid jutsu," Hashirama said as he grabbed Sasuke's kusanagi from the ground. Suddenly he got tackled and fell on his back. Obito, who passed straight through Sasuke quickly grabbed the kusanagi and cut the branches and grabbed Sasuke and jumped away, dodging the branches.

"Obito …"

"We are not going down like this!" Obito shouted as he tripped and fell on the ground, he quickly got up as he used his mangekyou for one more amaterasu, this time it formed a circle around the two. Obito yelped from pain as he laid his hand on his eye. "This is my limit…" He whispered as he looked at Sasuke who got on his knees.

"You fought well, Sasuke." Obito gave him a small smile, which Sasuke returned.

"You did too," Sasuke said as suddenly branches appeared below them, grabbing both of them and throwing them out of their save zone. They both got smashed to the ground, both on a different side of the field. Hashirama summoned a giant statue that started shooting giant sharp tree trunks that was spread across the entire battle field. Sasuke rolled over the ground, dodging a few of them, but he was not fast enough as one came straight at him. He covered his head with his arms, but he couldn't feel the impact. He slowly lowered his arms, his eyes widened in shock as he stopped breathing; right in front of him stood Obito, who had taken the impact. In his abdomen was a giant wooden point seen, almost looking like a claw of a huge lion. Obito fell through his knees as he coughed up blood.

"Obi-to …"Sasuke whispered as the older Uchiha pushed the wood out of his stomach, leaving a huge hole. He started coughing more, but remained on his knees as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"Uchiha hidden jutsu .." He whispered as he looked Sasuke in the eye. The next thing Sasuke knew was that he was in the other dimension, a perfectly fine Obito in front of him, he smiled at Sasuke.

"Why … Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were still looking shocked, as his body was shaking in fear.

"You are my team- "

"NO THAT IS NOT A REASON TO GIVE YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT!" Sasuke shouted as he wanted to grab Obito by his shirt, but just the soft feeling of the fabric made clear that the Obito in front of him wasn't the same one that Sasuke had seen scarifying himself.

"I am dead Sasuke … This is just my chakra," Obito said as he lowered his eyes.

"NO, NO YOU ARE NOT DEAD, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed tighter, he suddenly felt a slap in his face, causing him to look up at Obito who narrowed his eyes. Sasuke took a step back as he shook his head in disbelieve before falling through his knees.

"No … You can't be … WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Sasuke shouted he slammed his already bleeding fist on the ground. Obito kneeled in front of him and gently held Sasuke's fist.

"Sasuke… From the moment I saved you back when you were captured by Orochimaru, I wanted to be by your side. I always wanted to protect you, but I was never able to. You were already so strong, and you were protecting me instead of the other way around. I did you much wrong; I was an idiot who could only get in trouble. You always cleaned after me no matter what happened, you always had my back. I am happy I knew you, that you were my friend, and my teammate…. At least in the end I was able to save you for a change. "Obito remained silence for a moment.

"I give you my right eye, I owe you that much," Obito said as his hand reached for his eye and literally pulled it out. His hand removed Sasuke's eye patch and simply inserted the eye in there, the chakra connecting immediately. "I will be always with you, in a way," Obito said as his hand cupped Sasuke's cheek and stroked it slowly, he could not see, but he felt the cheek getting wet. He moved his hand so it was touching the back of Sasuke's head. He connected their foreheads and smiled kindly.

"Live one Sasuke, use the remaining chakra in my eye to teleport to the village. I know you can do it, you are just like sensei," Obito whispered as he felt Sasuke wrapping his arms around Obito.

"No, I don't want you to leave me; you have to stay with me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I will always be watching over you,"

"Obito I don't want to be separated from you! You are my friend, my best friend! You were always there for me; you are my family I never had!" Sasuke shouted. Obito smiled.

"You have family, I am sure Itachi is still waiting to hear the incredible news you want to tell him,"

"… You …Knew?" Sasuke asked as Obito nodded.

"The moment you went you first activated a susannoo. I knew from there, that you were part of the main branch. I haven't told anyone, I waited for you to tell them," Obito said as he stroked Sasuke's hair. "Promise me Sasuke, Promise me you tell Itachi you are his little brother," Obito said.

"Don't say that, you will be by my side when I tell him, you are not dead!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke … Promise me.." Obito said. Sasuke held Obito slightly tighter.

"I … Promise.." He whispered. Obito smiled as he lifted Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke … I wanted to tell you this for a long time, I just .. Could never bring myself to tell you …" Obito said as he tucked Sasuke's bangs away.

"Sasuke … I love you." Obito slowly places his lips on Sasuke's forehead as he gave him a gentle kiss. From the moment they met, until this very moment. Uchiha Obito had always loved Sasuke. It always hurt him seeing the raven suffer, he always tried to cheer him up, and be by his side, even if it meant making a fool out of himself. It was when Sasuke turned 18 when Obito noticed his feelings. He always tried to catch the Raven's attention, but he always became nervous and did something stupid. Every time he tried to ask him out, Obito chickened out. Most times the message of trying to seduce him did not hit the younger Uchiha, causing Obito to become embarrassed. When he let all of his chances fly by, he had not noticed the affection that had grown between Naruto and Sasuke, he actually felt his heart rip when he saw the look Sasuke gave Naruto, it was the look he had always dreamed of getting. Once this all became official Obito felt heartbroken, but at the same time he was happy for Sasuke, but still he was human and envied Naruto. Even then, he still could not stop loving Sasuke.

"And I always do," Obito whispered as he separated his lips from Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke looked pale as he was blankly staring at Obito, who smiled kindly at him.

"My time is up … Please use this opportunity to escape … Now…" Obito said as he faded away. Sasuke tried to hold on to him, but he could not. The next thing he knew was sitting on his knees, the body of Obito in his arms. His eye patch fell on the ground, revealing Obito's eye in his right socket, but that was not everything. The eye symbol had changed as well. It was now an enternal mangekyou sharingan.

"Obi-to …" Sasuke said as he looked the rave held Obito in his arms and looked at his face. His eyes were both closed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke cried out as he closed his eyes and pressed Obito's body tighter against his, a huge chakra force was created around Sasuke, causing even Hashirama to be impressed. It blew everything around him away. "GIVE HIM BACK, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" Sasuke cried out, the force becoming even bigger. He looked at his hand; blood from his comrade was dripping off his fingers. He kept looking at is as a pain went through his heart, remembering his friend. The force suddenly disappeared, leaving Sasuke with the dead body in his arms in the middle of the field. Sasuke slowly stroked Obito's cheek as he pressed the body tighter around him and closed his eyes. His breathing became heavy, and the only thing in his mind was to go to Konoha as soon as possible. With much difficulty he managed to use the flying thunder God jutsu in a long range. He fell on his butt, Obito still in his arms as he remained holding his body tightly against his.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" "HE IS DEAD!" "OBITO!" "WHAT IS GOING ON!" All kinds of screams were heard around Sasuke, but the Uchiha's mind was not working well.

"Sasuke!" Minato was the one who woke Sasuke up from his thoughts; he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and demanded everybody to stay back. He looked at Obito, his eyes widened seeing that he was dead. He looked at Sasuke, the first noticeable change was the right eye of Obito in Sasuke's eye socket. Sasuke's breathing was heavy; it looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Sasuke get a hold of yourself!" Minato said. Sasuke suddenly stopped hyperventilating at once. There was a moment of silence. He turned his face to Minato, whose eyes widened from the cold expression on Sasuke's face, the boy was just … Blanc, all of the sudden. His eyes turned emotionless, as his face was paler than usual, making the blood on his cheek really pop out.

"He … died.…" Sasuke whispered, as he lowered his eyes.

* * *

**A/N Reviews are always nice to read, especially after this chapter which I could barely write because I like Obito so much.**

**Somebody has asked me to do another random fact list, so since this is an Obito chapter here are some random facts about Obito (the one in my story).**

**1, Obito's bestfriend is Uchiha Madara. They know each other since birth.  
2, Obito's rival in combat is Kakashi, but his rival in love is Naruto.  
3, Obito is a selfless person and would give all his belongings away if it meant helping someone out.  
4, Obito shared a good bond with both Kushina and Mikoto, he cried when both were announced dead.  
5, Obito has invented 2 jutsus. 1 has been declared as too unstable by Minato and the other has been declared too stupid by Fugaku.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Note: This chapter is more of a built up chapter to something bigger. **

* * *

**Chapter 43 "Hurt"**

"Sasuke?!" Naruto almost slipped as he managed to grab the wall and keep his balance, he was panting as he looked at the closed door and swallowed loudly. He opened the door, a look of relief as he saw that Sasuke was sitting on the examining table. His torso was covered in bandage, but he seemed fine, physically at least. His eyes were fixated on the ground, his expression was blank.

"Sasuke …" Naruto whispered as he closed the door behind him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his expression did not change, not even one bit. They remained cold. The blond looked at Sasuke's right eye, which was actually Obito's.

"Naruto…" his voice was barley heard from the other side of the room; he did not say anything else. The raven lowered his head again.

"I heard what has happened," Naruto said, not sure what do at a situation like this. Sasuke must feel incredibly sad. His teammate died in front of him. The blond grieved over Obito's death too, but he could not even imagine how much it hurt for the raven. Naruto walked towards him and sat beside him. He looked at the ground, at the exact same spot Sasuke was looking at.

"He is strong y'know … The first Hokage," Sasuke finally spoke, causing Naruto to look up. His voice did not sound the same as usual. "We were trapped … Like rats. We gave it all we got, but it had no use. "Sasuke stopped talking as he hugged his knees. Naruto slowly started stroking Sasuke's back, not sure if it was helpful.

"I could not use the flying thunder God for a long range … I could not even manage to teleport a person with me…" Sasuke gave a sarcastic laugh. "Guess what … I managed to escape thanks to the jutsu I thought I was not able to perform. I brought even his dead body with me. If I just had risked using it back then … I could have brought his living body with me."

"Sasuke don't talk like that, this is not your fault. Dad said the only reason how you were able to survive this long range version was because of Obito's chakra that protected your internal organs. If it was not for his chakra, both your bodies would have only arrived half way," Naruto stopped talking. He was not sure if this kind of talk was helping Sasuke or not.

"How are your wounds?" Naruto asked, deciding to change to topic.

"I am fine …" Sasuke muttered, he covered his right eye with his hand, and remained like that for a while. Naruto gave him a pity fill look as he wrapped his arms around him, letting the Raven's head rest in his chest.

"I am here …. It will be fine," Naruto said, stroking the raven's hair. They remained like that for two seconds.

"Naruto … Could you leave?" Naruto looked surprised as he looked at Sasuke. "I would like to be left alone for a while," he said. Naruto felt a doubtful feeling, was it really a good idea to leave Sasuke alone like this?

"Please?" Sasuke asked, not even looking up. Naruto sighed and decided to respect his wishes as he stood up.

"Should I wait outside-"

"Please just continue your own work … I would like to be left alone," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as he walked outside if the room and closed the door behind him again. He looked worried as he saw Ino, who walked passed him.

"Ino, could you do something for me?" Naruto asked as the other blond nodded. "Would you keep an eye on Sasuke for me …. He does not seem too well," he said as Ino nodded understanding the blond.

* * *

Two days had passed as Sasuke remained unreachable for most people. He was lying on his bed; the room was dark, and even filthy. The doorbell rang a couple of times, but the Uchiha did not bother answering it. So he had been the last two days. As he finally got out of his bed he walked past the mirror in his room, he gazed into it as he looked at this right eye. It looked perfectly normal again. Nobody would have even expected that he has ever lost his eye, but that was not where Sasuke was looking at. The only thing he could see was Obito's eye. It was his friend's eye in his socket, the friend he could not even protect. The images of his dead appeared back in Sasuke's mind, causing him to groan as he covered his head with his hand. He remembered the blood again, the wound … And above all ... He remembered how his friend dead body was in his arms.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sasuke hissed as he punched the mirror, causing it to shatter into thousand pieces. He took a few steps back, until his back hit the wall. He slit down the wall and closed his eyes. He felt a warm liquid covering his fist. He opened his eyes as he looked at his hand, seeing blood dripping off his hand on the ground. His mind directly connected the image back to the fight. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as his eyes widened. His breathing became faster as he soon found himself hyperventilating. He tried to control himself, but it was the images and thoughts that hunted him down.

"It is fine, I am hear … Breath in this," Sasuke felt a hand resting on his shoulder as a bag got handed to him. "Control your breathing … Look at me," Sasuke looked up, meeting the blue eyes of Naruto who smiled kindly at him. Sasuke managed to calm down again as he dropped the bag.  
"You have been ignoring everybody lately. Kakashi-sensei said you did not want to open your door … We got worried … Sasuke." Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek.  
"It is okay … We are here for you … I am here for you," Naruto said, making his thumb slide of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"I know … I have not been feeling really good lately," Sasuke whispered as he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of his love.

"Itachi has given me the date of the funeral. It is the day after tomorrow-" Naruto stopped talking as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He smiled slightly by the affection. Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, first a small one, before making it more intense. Naruto closed his eyes; suddenly he felt a hand slide under his shirt. He opened his eyes in slight confusion, as his back then hit the floor. He looked at Sasuke, who sat on top of him, kissing the blond's neck. Naruto eyes turned slightly concerned.

"Neh Sasuke.." Naruto bit down his bottom lip as he surpassed moan as Sasuke nibbled gently on his collar bone.

"Naruto, Let's do it. Right now, right here," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, as he licked the lobe while his other hand made his way down Naruto's pants.

"Ah, Sasuke .. Wait..." Naruto closed his eyes at it took all his will power not to give in on the temptation of Sasuke touching his private part. The blond bit at once down on his lip as he the grabbed Sasuke from his shoulders and pinned him down. Sasuke looked slightly hurt as hit back hit the hard floor. The blond has forgotten the injuries the raven had.

"What? You want to switch?" Sasuke asked, as he raised an eyebrow. Naruto turned his gaze of Sasuke's eyes as he lowered his head more.

"Sasuke … I don't think this is the right thing to do," Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean? I can feel your boner y'know," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to blush slightly.

"You don't get what I am saying here… Sasuke, I know what you are trying to do-"

"I am trying to get you to make love with me, is that wrong?" Sasuke said, he was going in to his bitch mode, Naruto could tell from his tone.

"No, you are trying to forget about Obito by having sex with me!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke remained silence as he gave Naruto the glare. "I am not stupid, I know how you work. I have not seen you drop a single tear yet. You lock yourself up; you get panic attacks when you think about what happened. This really is not the right way to mourn Obito's death. What would he say if he saw you like this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't use him against me now! " Sasuke hissed as he struggled to get Naruto off him, but Naruto remained at his place as he roughly tried to hold Sasuke on the ground. Sasuke yelped in pain as he groaned and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry..." Naruto muttered as he softened his grip on Sasuke's wrists. "Don't get me wrong, I would not even have a second thought about making love to you. I love you, but I can't see you rushing things just because you want to forget him," Naruto said.

"Get off me…" Sasuke hissed, but Naruto just remained at his place. "I said get off me!" Sasuke shouted as he started struggling again. "Do you even have the slightest idea how it feels to lose your comrade, your fucking friend!" Sasuke shouted. "He always was there for me, he always protected me, and I never showed fucking gratitude towards him! I should have died out there; he should be in my place." Sasuke voice broke down as tears started to make their way down his cheeks. He stopped struggling as he covered his eyes with the back of arm.

"Holding it up is not good, you do not have to act tuff around me, I know you too well" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke, causing Sasuke to cry out.

"He loved me …. He told me he was in love with me. I did nothing but taking him for granted, I punched him around, I did not respect him, I always told him how I would kill him. In the end he died thanks to me. I was too weak … He died thanks to me … I killed him. It is not fare ... I is not fare!" Sasuke cried out as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and cried on his shoulder. He had no idea how long he had been crying like that, but at the end he fell asleep like that. Dried up tears on his cheeks, in Naruto's arm, the blond had remained by the raven's side.

* * *

Itachi sat down in his office; he took a deep breath and leaned his head on his hands. This day was only getting worse. Obito's dead was a big lost for the Uchiha clan, especially the main branch. Not only was Obito the connection between the main branch and the side branches of the clan, he was also their family. Somebody they all grew up with, and is now gone … Forever. Itachi bit down his bottom lip and looked at the ceiling, keeping his tears in his eyes.

"The head of the clan should not shed a tear," Itachi reminded himself as he covered his eyes with his hand. The head of the clan was the base of the entire Uchiha clan, if the base was weak, the entire building would collapse. Besides, having Izuna cry all the time and Madara being angrier than usual is already enough. Though, you could not blame the brothers. Izuna always looked up at Obito, and Madara was Obito's best friend.

A knock was heard from the door as Itachi told the person to enter, while he took off his black jacket he wore during Obito's funeral.

"Hey," Sasuke did not look at Itachi as he entered the office; it seemed he was looking right through him. Itachi leaned back in his chair as he turned his head to see if anything was behind him, he looked back at Sasuke.

"It is snowing," Sasuke said, causing Itachi to turn his head around again to see the snowflakes hit the earth. He was surprised Sasuke knew what was on his mind.

"I see, it is prettier than rain. Let's appreciate that," Itachi said as he crossed his legs and shove his chair closer to his desk. "I also appreciate your visit here, please take a seat," Itachi said. Sasuke looked at the chair, but did as he is told.

"I wanted to talk to you … About something … " Sasuke said, his sentences came out half, and Itachi had to wait couple of seconds before the younger one finished his sentence.

"Yes, you can always pay a visit," Itachi said, shoving some papers away to give Sasuke his full attention. Sasuke remained silence as he stared at Itachi's desk. The older one got a worried expression on his face. If he remembered correctly Sasuke was all the way in the back during Obito's funeral. He was also the first one to be gone when it was over. He looked paler and colder than usual.

"Is this …About Obito-san?" Itachi asked as he laid his hand on the table, making a sign for Sasuke to take it for support. The younger one just stared at it before looking Itachi in the eye. He then put his hand on the table and held that of Itachi, examining his perfect polished nails and soft hands. He used hand crème, Sasuke could tell.

"Yeah…" Sasuk exhaled as he put his elbow on Itachi desk and leaned his head on his hand. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered the whisperings of the Uchihas during the funeral. They accused Sasuke from killing Obito and taking his right eye. Sasuke swallowed loudly, causing Itachi to squeeze in his hand.

"I did not kill him for his eye, he gave it to me. You may remove it," Sasuke said with a monotone voice.

"I won't, I know Obito gave it to you on his own free will. He used to talk a lot about you. The other Uchihas don't know what happened; neither do they know Obito as well as we do. They just accuse things to make the feel better. It is a normal human reaction," Itachi said.

"He talked about me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still looking at Itachi's nails. Itachi made a justified sound, causing Sasuke to give a very small smile, before closing his eyes.

"Was that the only thing you wanted to talk about?" Itachi asked as he tried to catch a glim of Sasuke's eyes.

"Yeah … That was everything," Sasuke said, but remained seated. Itachi raised his eyebrow in wonder. His answer did not feel right; the boy was hiding something, like he always did.

"You could remain here if you like. I think some company would do you good," Itachi said, as he pushed the thought away.

"I will take my leave thanks for your concern," Sasuke said as he stood up and turned around to walk towards the door.

"Are you sure that was everything?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah.." Sasuke responded as he reached for the handle of the door. He remained still once his hand was resting on it. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered Obitos's words again.

"Actually Itachi … That was not everything." Sasuke turned around, looking at his older brother who looked surprised.

"I came down here, having made a promise I want to keep, but I keep chickening out of it!" Sasuke exclaimed, the frustration clearly visible. His back hit the door as he put his hands on the sides of his head as if he was trying to fight a headache.

"What promise? You can tell me everything." Itachi stood up from his chair and walked towards to Sasuke and kneeled next to him.

"I told myself, once I become strong enough to classify as an S-rank shinobi, I would tell you … Then I delayed it, and said once the head of the clans were retired, I would tell you. Even after I died and my dead mother told me to tell you … I said I would do it when the war is over …. And now Obito too…" Sasuke leaned his head on his knees.

"You confuse me," Itachi said, his eyes frowning slightly. "Just tell me!" Itachi said, his patience was running out.

"Remember that kid, you found in the woods wounded?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the floor. Itachi made a justified noise.

"That was me, years ago…" Sasuke muttered.

"If that was everything I really am going to hurt you," Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I came down to Konoha to meet you … To meet my father-"

"WHAT I AM YOUR DAD?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Itachi exclaimed, causing Sasuke to give him a strange look.

"No, how could a five years old get a child? I meant you and **my** father." Sasuke shook his head.

"You should stop pausing middle of your sentences," Itachi muttered.

"Anyway, my father was not happy with me in the picture … So he tortured me and left me in the woods, to keep me away … From you," Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi. "I … I did not want to give up, so I became a shinobi, I wanted to be able to meet you and to tell you…."

"Tell me what?!" Itachi asked.

"Remember Uchiha Mikoto, your mother?" Sasuke asked as Itachi nodded. "Do you notice that I am named after the main character of the bedtime story your mother told you every night? How I have the stuffed animal you gave your mother for support, how I am born the day your mother died. Raised near the area she died…"

"Fuck… I know where this is heading to…" Itachi muttered, as he leaned his back on the door and looked in front of him. "How … Could this be?" Itachi muttered.

"Mikoto got pregnant, once she figured out it was boy she knew she could not keep the baby because of the one boy only rule of the main branch, so she hid her entire pregnancy with a genjutsu … She was planning on giving birth in secret and run away with him, your dad discovered this and killed her in the woods. She brought dishonor to the clan by giving birth to a second boy and above all … to want to turn her back towards the clan. She used the knife to cut her stomach open and get her baby out of her, so he would survive." Sasuke remained silence as he did not even dare to look at Itachi.

"And that baby … Was you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke made a justified sound.

"Whatever I told you were lies so you would get off my back, I was afraid of both the former main branch and… Well .. I did not want to hurt you. I am sorry." Sasuke turned his head around so he could see Itachi, who looked at the floor; he turned his head away from Sasuke.

"I am really sorry…" Sasuke repeated as he saw how Itachi bit down his hand, holding back whatever it was either anger or sadness. Sasuke could not tell. Suddenly Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he also wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"I felt so lonely … First mom died, and then father … I thought I was alone-" Itachi bit down his bottom lip. "To know now, that you are here with me … I am happy," Itachi said as his hand stroked Sasuke's hair as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's hair.

"I am glad … It feels like a burden has lifted itself from my shoulders," Sasuke said as he took a deep breath and looked at Itachi. "I hope this won't change much between us," Sasuke added.

"Are you kidding?" Itachi asked, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at Itachi.

"You are my little brother, above all you are part of the main branch. A lot changes," Itachi said, causing Sasuke's expression to change.

"You must move in with me, you are now like .. .The vice-head of the clan. You are no longer able to do anything you want, like me you represent this clan. You have to start learning about our past and our forbidden jutsus, there are so many things you do not know yet."

"Itachi, this is not what I want. I only wanted you to know the truth and no one else," Sasuke said. Itachi placed his hands on each a cheek on Sasuke's face as he looked at his little brother with his eyes.

"I want to set everything straight the previous generation did wrong. Besides, I want my little brother back," Itachi said. Sasuke's expression changed quickly, it seemed Itachi did held a power in his voice which caused the other to always listen, Sasuke was no exception to this.

* * *

**Note: I had my doubt about this chapter, it did not work up to my expectations, but I hope with the extra drama coming up it might all work out. Reviews are nice and also please check out my new NaruSau Story (AU)- The Story of a General. (_ s/11015501/1/The-story-of-a-General)_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 "adjusting" **

"You told him!" Naruto looked surprised as he sat next to Sasuke under a tree. Sasuke nodded as he put his legs over Naruto's and leaned his head on the blond's chest. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around his lover and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"He said he wanted the restore the mistakes of the previous generation. He also scrapped the one son only policy for the head of the clan."

"That is amazing, I knew Itachi-san would be glad knowing the truth now," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Something did not seem right. "You don't look that happy yourself," Naruto commented.

"He changes too many things around me," Sasuke muttered.

"I bet you don't like that," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"You won't believe me if I told you he is sort of a control freak. He wants to control everything from the Uchiha forces to what kind of underwear I wear." Naruto laughed by Sasuke's words as he nodded in agreement.

"I can actually believe that. Well I guess it is only expected, since he has been raised in a very strict way."

"Tch, Fugaku … Never gives me a damn break, not even when he is dead," Sasuke hissed. "Can you even believe that Itachi literally forced me out of my apartment, I am not even allowed to wear my clothes as I like, and this is all just bullshit."

" He really is extreme, he always looked so easy going to me."

"He ain't to me." Sasuke sighed as he now probably sat beside Naruto. He hugged his knees and looked at the grass that had a white tint on them. "I wish Obito was here … He would get me out of all this for sure," Sasuke muttered. Naruto's expression saddened too by the mention of Obito. He wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

"I am proud you finally told Itachi, and I am sure Obito is too," Naruto said. Sasuke gave him a somehow pathetic smile as he turned his head around to kiss Naruto on his lips.

A fake cough sound was heard, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to stop immediately to see another raven similar looking to Sasuke standing there, a hand resting on his hip as he gave a cocky look towards Sasuke, however he gave the blond a kind smile.

"What do you want Zuzu," Sasuke muttered as he narrowed his eyes to the other Uchiha.

"Firstly don't call me Zuzu, secondly don't you dare to glare at me with Obito's eye!" He snapped, and grabbed Sasuke by his collar; Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched a fist to hit the other in the face. Luckily the blond stopped both of them

"Wow, wow both of you calm down. Obviously this is not the way to get along," Naruto said as Izuna pulled his arm back and Sasuke lowered his fist. "Just when I thought you two got along." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't give me that crap," Sasuke hissed.

"I love you too," Naruto responded in a somehow sarcastic manner.

"Don't think you can hide behind your boyfriend's back forever. Really Naruto-kun, you deserve better than him," Izuna said.

"Don't bring him to ideas, besides what brings your lame ass here," Sasuke looked annoyed.

"Itachi-nii told me to get you. You probably forgot about the meeting with the nobles, and your lessons in the history of the clan, and of course do not forget training, but that was to be expected from you," Izuna said.

"I don't need to see any nobles, I know enough history that covers the basics of the clan and Minato is my sensei, I train with him," Sasuke said.

"Maybe you should go, I mean it has only been a day you told Itachi, don't let it seem like your father was right by acting so stubborn," Naruto said.

"He can think whatever he wants, I am not doing this shit," Sasuke said, but Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"We will spend the later afternoon together then, I will get you myself," Naruto said kindly. Sasuke sighed. Izuna extracted his hand towards Sasuke, the raven narrowed his eyes and stood up himself.

"That blondie is too good for you, we both know it," Izuna said, giving Naruto a quick wave, which Sasuke neglected.

"What gives," Sasuke said slightly frustrated.

"I bet you are the grumpy jealous one, you know he deserves better," Izuna said stretching his arms a little.

"For your information he fell in love with me for who I am, I did not even try to be nice," Sasuke muttered as he saw how Madara appeared from the corner. He did not even say a word, he just sighed with his fingers to follow him.

"Hey, haven't seen you since breakfast," Itachi said together with Shisui on the training field.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked, looking around him.

"I changed the plans slightly; I wanted to start with training. We could then relax with some old history books and a cup of tea," Itachi said with a kind smile … It was the kind smile that irritated Sasuke the most.

"Don't give us that face, you could also lie about your identity for a couple of more years," Madara said as he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stay nice Maddy," Shisui said as he gave the older Uchiha a small punch on his side.

"Let's start the training," Itachi said. "A spar should be nice at first, choose whoever you want, Otouto," Itachi said. Sasuke looked away, it felt odd. He always wanted Itachi to call him his little brother, but now he said it … It just felt odd.

"Well, I choose …." Sasuke looked around him, fixating his eyes on Shisui. "Shisui?" Sasuke said as he was unsure with his choice.

* * *

Minato sat behind his desk as he looked at the picture of his team. He remembered how difficult the picture has been to take. Obito and Kakashi had been caught in an argument and the guy who had taken the picture was angry since Obito was almost an hour later. Sasuke had not even wanted to be part of the picture, it took two men to get him on the spot, it was not shown in the picture but both Kakashi and Obito had an arm around the youngest member to keep him in his place. Eventually they had a picture taken. Minato was behind his team, standing on his toes since both Kakashi and Obito had surpassed his height. Obito and Kakashi were bending slightly down as their faces were leveled with Sasuke's. Obito smiled overly happy, while Minato looked slightly uncomfortable, Kakashi's eyes were close and Sasuke gave the camera a cold look, but he probably meant that look for the camera man. He refused to take a picture of them ever again.

Minato put the picture back down as he took a deep breath, was has happened to those good old times. It seemed that they were gone forever now. Rin died years ago, and now Obito … To top it all he had not seen either Kakashi or Sasuke after the funeral. Minato felt he earned the worse sensei possible award right now. The sound of a cup being placed on Minto's desk was heard. The fourth Hokage looked up, seeing his son and Kakashi.

"We made you something," Naruto said with a small smile. Minato looked at the cup filled with coffee. On the cup was written '_best mom in the world_ " but the_ mom_ was crossed out and replaces with big red letter saying "Dad/sensei" . Minato looked back at his student and son.

"We bought the cup, but we made the coffee," Kakashi said. Minato looked actually glad, that neither of them hated him for all the things he had done wrong.

"Actually … We let one of your assistance make the coffee … Sorry dad I live with you and I still do not know what kind of coffee you like. I do know you really like the coffee machine," Naruto said and leaned over the desk to give his dad a hug.

"We know it has been hard on you lately, we hoped we could lighten the mood," Kakashi said.

"I am really blessed with both of you," Minato said as he broke he hug and looked at Kakashi. "Are you doing fine Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi nodded as he hand reached for the headband that covered his sharingan.

"I know he is still watching over me, he always does," Kakashi said a small smile hidden under his desk.

"I am glad; you all have grown up to be perfect shinobis. I still sometimes feel the need to take your kunais in case you accidently stab yourself," Minato chuckled.

"Obito once stabbed himself with a Kunai, it was only logical to carry his kunais for him," Kakashi said

"How did he manage to stab himself?" Naruto asked.

"Well, he thought by putting the kunai the other way around, the kunai would spin and hit the target … He then accidently stabbed himself on the side, but we had Rin back then … She healed him right away," Kakashi said.

"We have lost two now …" Minato said as he lowered his eyes.

"Hey Asuna and Kurenai are having a girl together! " Naruto said trying to lighten the mood, and an upcoming baby always lightens the mood.

"Wonderful, have they named her yet?" Minato asked.

"No, not that I know. I think that will be a secret," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, talking about babies … Have you reached third base yourself?" Kakashi said, hitting Naruto's side with his elbow.

"Very funny, you can't be eavesdropping now, can you?" Naruto said.

"And you do not have a private space, since Sasuke lives with Itachi and you with your dad."

"My poor thoughts …. Both of you stop," Minato said, getting tired of conversations like this.

* * *

Panting Sasuke fell through his knees. He quickly got up again on his feet again as he grabbed a few kunais and threw them towards Shisui. The other Uchiha grabbed a single kunai and blocked the others. He looked up, seeing the younger one jumping straight at him. Shisui grabbed the younger one by his upper arm and swung him around before throwing him away. Sasuke back hit the ground and he kept sliding over the ground.

"He is very direct," Izuna said, more to himself.

"He does not give up, does he?" Madara observed the fight, more careful than was necessary for a spar. He just could not recognize the same young man he had gotten to know in this spar. This was not the way he used to fight.

"It is like he has no idea what he is doing," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke got up again, tucking his bangs behind his ears to get a clear vision, Shisui barley attack and if he did Sasuke could not avoid getting hit by them.

"_Damn get your act together here! What can I do … He can see though most of my moves .. I need a decoy .. I need to get rid of his vision"_ Sasuke thought. He clenched a fist, causing Shisui to narrow his eyes. Maybe he had to remember the younger one that this field still had to be used by everyone, so he should not break it. Suddenly his eyes widened as smoke bombs were thrown on the ground.

"Smoke bombs won't do any good," Shisui said, seeing Sasuke head towards him. With a quick move the smoke disappeared, Shisui grabbed Sasuke fist, and looked the other straight in the eye. Sasuke raised his other hand were a little bit of sand was placed. He blew, causing the sand particles to get in Shisui's eyes. He quickly backed off as he groaned in annoyance.

"Now!" Sasuke thought as he threw a kunai right towards a see-through treat which activated a booby trap. A few trunks fell straight at Shisui, who quickly made some seals and hit his palm on the ground, causing it to wave as if it was made of water. Sasuke literally flew off it and hit the ground, his head hitting a rock, causing him to moan in pain.

"My eyes, damn it.." Shisui hissed as he tried opening them and rub the sand out of them. Sasuke rubbed his head in pain as he looked at his hand, his eyes widened as he looked down on the blood. He bit down his bottom lip as he remembered how Obito's blood covered his hand, how his corps was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Itachi rushed over Sasuke and kneeled next to him. "You are covered in blood," he said as he grabbed some bandage, he looked down at the younger one, who just stared blankly at his fingers. He stopped breathing, for a brief moment before his eyes fell shut and he passed out. Itachi quickly cough him as he tried to shake the younger one awake.

* * *

"Where am I …" Sasuke rubbed his head and moaned painfully as he leaned on his elbows.

"You passed out you big dork," Izuna said as he was sitting on the foot end of Sasuke, a book in his hands.

"I did .." Sasuke sat straight on the couch and reached for the wound on his head, it was covered in bandage. It was not even a deep wound, still it bled a lot.

"It was not even serious, how come people say you are so strong when the ground wins from you," Izuna muttered, turning the page.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying, " Sasuke hissed.

"Your boyfriend visited, it is a pity you were knocked out," Izuna said, causing Sasuke to give him an annoyed look.

"Izuna, is he awake?" Itachi got in the room and leaned on the door, a cup of tea in his hands. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked Sasuke.

"Yeah …" Sasuke said as Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's forehead to feel his temperature. "You must be feeling dizzy," he added.

"A little," Sasuke said.

"Have some tea," Itachi said, giving the cup to Sasuke. The younger one frowned slightly, it smelled disgusting. He put the mock down and leaned his head in his hands.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Itachi asked as he placed himself besides Sasuke.

"I was just tired…" Sasuke turned his head away in annoyance.

"You could have said so, you resemble her a lot. Never saying a thing-"

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO MOTHER!" Sasuke snapped as he looked angry at Itachi.

"And dad's temper, really how could I have not known you were family," Itachi said he looked a little annoyed himself now. Sasuke remained quiet as he just looked at the fire place. He really was not made for a life of a main branch person.

"We are back," Shisui said as he walked inside the room, a shipping back in his hand. "What has happened?" He added feeling the uncomfortable tense.

"Savage just snapped," Izuna said from behind his book, but he received a pillow thrown to his face.

"Stop calling me that you goat-fucker," Sasuke hissed.

"Calm down, we bought you some tomatoes," Madara said.

"You like tomatoes right?" Shisui said as he sat on the armchair and patted Sasuke's head. "Don't be moody. I am sure adjusting is hard, but I know you can do this," Shisui said. Sasuke gave him a quick glare and slapped his hand away.

"Well, maybe we should just take one step at a time.." Shisui looked at Itachi, who simply nodded. "Let's skip the meeting, and maybe the history lessons?"

"Nobles keep asking about him, and the history is a basic need for the main branch," Itachi said.

"Maybe practice?" Shisui asked.

"We are in a war, practicing is very-"

"How about stop treating me like your possession? You are literally bugging the shit out of me and I have not even confessed for a day. Damn I ain't made from clay to adjust to your standards y'know." Itachi leaned his head to the left as he looked at Sasuke.

"Can start talking like a normal human? Word like 'Ain't' and 'y'know' really annoy me."

"THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Sasuke hissed, wanting to choke the older one.

"Calm down," Madara said, putting something from metal in the fire. Sasuke frowned slightly seeing Izuna smirking. It seemed he recognized the item.

"You know, a body that is immune against all kinds of poisons isn't as good after all," Madara said as he turned around to look at the other, he was changing the topic.

"What about it?" Sasuke muttered.

"Well …. You know .. Never mind," Madara said as he quickly turned his head away. Sasuke frowned, looking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. His eyes widened remembering a certain burn mark on his older brother.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke wanted to get up, but as soon as he did he got attack on three sides. Both Shisui and Itachi pinned him on the ground.

"It is tradition!" Shisui shouted having troubles with keeping Sasuke down.

"NO HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"It is not that painful, you had worse!" Itachi said as he prevented Sasuke from kicking him.

"DON'T STOP IT!" Sasuke shouted and then yelped from pain when Shisui pinned his arms down with his knees, so he couldn't move them.

"We all had to endure it, don't be a baby," Madara said as he picked the metal object's handle from the fire. It had an orange/red color because of the heat.

"I DON'T CARE FUCK THESE TRADITIONS!" Sasuke screamed.

"I can't scrap all traditions just because you don't like them," Itachi said, almost getting kicking in the face. "Tempered…" He muttered.

"You get tomatoes after this," Madara said, though the sadistic look he had did not make it good.

"FUCK TOMATOES, I AINT-" Sasuke could not finish his sentence as he screamed out in pain as the burning metal touched his inner arm. Almost everyone shut their eyes, hearing the heart ripping screams from pain.

* * *

"I got news from Gaara that Orochimaru has gotten more edo-tensei people in his army. I am afraid they are heading here," Minato said as he looked at his son. Tsunade sighed and Kakashi just stared at the ground.

"I knew they were too quiet, after they killed Obito it has been weeks they haven't moved," Tsunade said.

"I believe their last attack were on the east side, on the day of Obito's funeral. I had sent a team, I had lost five of them." Minato lowered his eyes. "That is why, we are no longer staying like this, we are going to find his hide out, and destroy it. We have to break this edo-tensei!" Minato said as he clenched a fist.

"We will, what is the plan!" Naruto said as he looked excited, it was about time for some sweet revenge.

"Sorry we are late," Itachi said, panting slightly as he rushed into Minato's office followed by Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a heartwarming smile as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke tightly and spinning him around, almost hitting the bookshelf if it wasn't for Minato who quickly warned his son. Naruto let go of Sasuke, who gave him a small smile.

"It is unusual for you to be late," Minato said as he looked at Itachi.

"I am deeply sorry Hokage-sama," he said, giving strict look from the corner of his eyes, which Sasuke returned with a frown.

"Yeah brothers I guess, for a few days," Kakashi muttered, causing the already tense room to get worse.

"So, let's go back to your plan dad," Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood. Minato nodded explaining his strategy step by step.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, but it was either now or weeks from now, so I choose now. Prepare for next chapter! I promise it will be shocking. :P**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 "Last night" **

"Are you all in place?" Minato's voice sounded lighter than usual through the microphone. Sasuke adjusted the small device in his ear, which made him able to hear the others.

"We are in position, over," Sasuke said through the small microphone.

"Who is this, please end with your name, so I know who is talking," Sasuke frowned slightly, not sure if it was Kakashi talking, his voice sounded annoying.

"The Uchiha's are in position, Sasuke … Over-" Sasuke said.

"Is everything going alright there? Have you spot anything, Naruto ,over-," Naruto said.

"Nothing so far." Sasuke looked at his surroundings.

"Alright, if you see anything, say it, even if it is nothing. I will come right away," Naruto said, forgetting to finish with his name.

"Worry about yourself, I will be fine," Sasuke said lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Really how about a 'that is so cute darling, love ya'?" Naruto joked; you could even hear is laughter in the background. There was a small silence before the blond spoke again.

"I love you. I know you are fine by yourself, you are Sasuke after all," Naruto added , causing Sasuke to fall silence for a few seconds.

"Love you too," he said.

"Yeah, knock it off with the lovey stuff, this is a mission," Madara said.

"Cranky, you know what will do you some good. Some sleep with those eye bags-"

"These are tear bags and I have them for a long time!" Madara snapped back.

"Don't be screaming at him, in his defense he can't help being an idiot," Sasuke said.

"This line is for emergencies, not just random talk-" Sasuke tuned his head as he removed the device from his ear, "Do you mind?" Itachi asked who stood next to the smaller raven. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Tch, taking that from a guy who uses hand crème to soften his hands," Sasuke muttered, placing the device back in his ear.

"I heard that," Itachi said.

"What kind of bat ears-"

"Your microphone sweetheart," Naruto's voice was heard.

"Damn-" Sasuke muttered, turning his head so he could see Itachi's expression, whose eyes gave his judgment away.

"We are covering a large area, should the Uchiha's split?" Shisui asked.

"Good idea," Minato said.

"I will go with Izuna and Sasuke, you two will be alright together," Shisui said as he looked at Itachi.

"I am not sure, are you willing to take the burdens?" Itachi asked. Shisui nodded.

"They do have skills." Shisui tapped Itachi's shoulder slightly before turning the other way.

"So what are we looking for?" Izuna asked as he looked around him.

"Something odd, out of place-" Shisui turned his head towards Izuna who pointed at Sasuke.

"Found it," Izuna said.

"Is this your best job as a shinobi?" Sasuke muttered folding his arms in an arrogant way.

"Oh right you are not out of place, animals belong in the forests after all," Izuna said.

"Oh wait, of course we are searching for something odd. I found it." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?!" Izuna hissed.

"Please have you seen your thighs?"

"What?! Want me to crush your neck with them!" Izuna snapped clenching a fist.

"I am pretty sure even the great sage of six paths would be crushed-"

"I HATE YOU!" Izuna snapped trying to hit Sasuke with his fist, but the other managed to grab it quickly.

"Don't fight!" Shisui said as he tried to get in between them. "You two really cannot get along. This is going to be a pain in the neck."

"I rather die than to be teamed up with you," Izuna hissed towards Sasuke.

"Why don't you die, nobody really cares,"

"Sasuke!" Shisui said with a strict voice. "No wonder Itachi is so annoyed with you," he muttered. Sasuke remained silence as Shisui sighed.

"Really you think that would get to me? For your information my own father was annoyed with me, remember? Abandoned child?" Sasuke said, his voice filled with sarcasm

"I should have known this was not working out, one of you should go with Itachi and Madara," Shisui said.

"Best solution, he will hinder me anyway," Izuna said.

"Whatever, I hope a fucking animal eats you," Sasuke hissed as he turned around and left to the south. Shisui sighed and grabbed the small microphone.

"Itachi, I sent Sasuke to you, over," He said.

* * *

Sasuke hissed as he stopped walking, he looked around him a narrowed his eyes.

"I am lost…" He muttered not even recognizing his location. He shouldn't have stormed out like that, maybe if he used a little bit of his brain he would had taken the right path.

"Otouto you are taken very long, over," Sasuke swallowed loudly. Like hell he would admit that he took the wrong path and was lost now.

"Yeah Sasuke stop walking into the north /west, you are not going to find any cute animals in their winter sleep. Just continue walking through the trees on your left. Itachi-san is waiting for you." Naruto's voice was heard, through the small speaker in Sasuke's ear. The raven smiled slightly. The blond had his back.

"You're right," Sasuke said as he turned around. A moan escaped his mouth as he covered his right eye; soon a headache emerged too, causing the raven to fall through his knees.

"What the..." Sasuke stopped talking seeing imaged through his right eye. It was dark and all kinds of bodies were around him. A hand stretched out as a grin was seen from the snake sanin, who moved his lips as if was saying something. Suddenly the headache and pain in his right eye stopped, and the images stopped.

Sasuke looked at his hand before turning around to look at the mountain far from them, but big enough to still see the peak. That vision… Was it telling him something or has he gone mad.

"Sensei," Sasuke spoke as he turned on his microphone. Minato respond took longer than expected; it was as if he knew something was wrong.

"Yes Sasuke," Minato finally spoke.

"I think we are searching in the wrong place. I believe we should not search for underground hide outs," Sasuke said.

"What do you suggest?" Minato asked

"High in the mountains-" Sasuke stopped talking as he managed the jump away just before a boulder could hit him. Sasuke eyes widened. How could he not have noticed? He quickly got up as more attacks followed, so fast after another that is seemed inhuman.

"I am getting attacked!" Sasuke hissed as he managed to dodge a kunai, but his microphone fell on the ground. Sasuke hissed as he clenched a fist.

"Fucking show yourself moron!" Sasuke shouted, not getting a respond. He narrowed his eyes as he hit the ground, causing a crack in the ground and trees to fall, soon a rather familiar figure appeared in the middle, easily dodging the trees as if he was walking casually.

"Izuna?" Sasuke's eyes widened as the man in front of him looked familiar with his rival. However his clothing was old fashioned and his hair was longer. He opened his eyes, showing the black color.

"Edo-tensei … Wait you are the little brother of the Madara who was one of the founders of the village," Sasuke said, remembering Obito telling him how both his cousins were named after their great grandfather and granduncle because both resembles them a lot. He did not talk in fact he continued his attacks which were inhumanly strong Sasuke rolled over the ground, as he kept dodging. He yelped as a kunai hit his arm. Sasuke pulled it out as his eyes suddenly were fixated on the blood. His eyes widened as his expression was only filled with horror. His knees were shaking as he fell through them and kept looking at the blood.

The edo tensei Izuna grabbed Sasuke from his hair and pulled him up.

"When you fight you should not fixate your eyes on something else. It is disrespectful," those might have been his only words he spoke since he rose back from the dead. Suddenly the edo tensei let go as he got kicked away. Sasuke fell on the ground, seeing the familiar blond hair jump in front of Sasuke.

"Dad I will take care of him, you look after Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he started attacking. Minato knelt next to Sasuke, the raven was almost paralyzed. Minato looked at the blood around his arms, slowly dripping on the ground. The Hokage grabbed his wrist to get a better look at the wound. Sasuke suddenly backed off, pulling his arm back as he fell on his butt.

"Sasuke?!" Minato reached his hand out for the raven, but the Hokage's fingers were covered in a crimson color. Sasuke's eyes turned scared as he started screaming. Naruto turned his head, but as result he got hit in the guts and soon the edo tensei had the upper hand in the battle again.

"Calm down Sasuke! Stop panicking this isn't like you at all!" Minato exclaimed. He tried to get closer, but it only turned worse. His screams turned louder as he then even closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Itachi shouted , he pushed Minato aside, and tried to grab Sasuke's shoulder but the younger one was struggling a lot.

"Sasuke listen to me!" Itachi shouted as Sasuke opened his eyes, tears filled around the edges. "Calm down, just keep looking at me alright?" Itachi's voice sounded calm suddenly. Slowly a few tears made their way down his cheek. His body was shaking like crazy.

"Don't worry, I am here.." Itachi said as he took Sasuke in his arms until he was completely silenced.

Panting heavenly Naruto knelt next to his father.

"That dead person escaped," he muttered as he looked at Itachi.

"What happened? I have never seen him like this," The Hokage said. It was odd hearing those words from Minato. Izuna knelt on the other side of Sasuke as he grabbed some bandage.

"You look so much like your great grand uncle, I almost wanted to hit you in the face" Naruto said as Izuna just ignored it.

"Otouto, bandage won't do any good, he will see the blood through it and might faint on us," Madara said, his voice sounded rude.

"Will you shut up," Itachi raised his head as he gave Madara a strict, almost hating look.

"Even you cannot deny it Itachi, he is useless now."

"Shut up! " Madara frowned looking at Naruto who snapped at him. "Nobody cares what you think; Sasuke has done a lot for this village even you cannot dream to compete to him. He has come over a lot and he will get over this one too!" Madara raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes in a disapproving way. Naruto looked annoyed as he looked at the ground, he could see the blood drops on the ground. He let his gaze wander to Sasuke's hands that were trembling. His gaze softened.

"Let me close the wound," Minato said as he got slightly closer and used his basic knowledge about medical ninjutsu to close the wound

* * *

"Hey.." Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's room after knocking on it the past two minutes. He leaned on the doorframe as he looked into the room. The younger one was sitting near the heater, hugging his knees and staring right in front of him.

"Mind if I come in?" Itachi asked as he closed the door behind him and sat next to Sasuke, he looked at the sheets of paper with the Hokage's signature on it. He did not even needed to read the letter to know that Sasuke was expelled from his shinobi's duties 'temporary'. Of course it was written in much fancier words which went around the point. It was a well-known fact that the raven could not be used in the battlefields for much longer due his trauma. The latest mission proved the Hokage right.

"Funny … My own sensei expelled me from my shinobi duties," Sasuke finally spoke, his voice sounded emotionless and dark. He has been like this ever since they had returned from their failed mission.

"You seeing it the wrong way-"

"Is there a right way?" Sasuke interrupted Itachi.

"Hokage-sama doesn't do this to pester you; he wants you to be save. As the leader of the village he has to stay strong, if anything happens to you on the battlefield I doubt he will be able to control himself," Itachi said.

"Lies … You are always lying, is that the stupid reason why you agreed with him. Don't even try to hide it. I know both of you played a role in this," Sasuke said, leaning his chin on his knees.

"I am not lying when I say I care about you," Itachi said wanting to show his support but Sasuke just smacked his hand away.

"If you did care, you would not act like you have a stick up your ass. Why do I even bother with this strict live style of yours when I am no good anyway? I hate it here…" Sasuke said turning his face to the wall as he remembered the voices of the other Uchiha's.

"_Did Obito-sama really gave his live away for him?" "Why did Obito bother giving him his eye if he can't even fight probably?" "No wonder Fugaku-sama hid his existence…"_

Sasuke shook his head and shut his eyes in an annoyed way.

"Because you are my little brother, and I won't lose any more people I love," Sasuke remained silence by Itachi's words. It hurt. This entire life felt like a deep disappointment now. He could not keep up with Itachi's way of life; he was just used to the easier life. Where you did not have to think twice before you said something, where you did not carried such a big burden on your shoulder and people simply did not care what you did.

"Could you …Leave me alone … for the night?" Sasuke said, not getting a direct response from Itachi. "I want to figure a few things out on my own."

"I understand, try to get some sleep," Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke on his hair before leaving the room. The moment he stepped foot out of the room he could hear the sound of the lock. It caused Itachi to look at the door with a worried face.

* * *

Almost frustrated Naruto got up from his warm blankets only to rub his eyes and look which moron would wake him up so late at night. He pulled the blankets completely off him as he opened the curtains.

"Sasuke?" He muttered as he opened the window to let the raven in. "Dude you could have come from the door besides what makes you visit so late at night," Naruto wanted to crawl back to bed. His days on the battlefield were just too rough.

"I am sorry, I did not know I was bothering you," Sasuke said, his voice sounded very soft. It made Naruto wide awake.

"No you are not, I am being a bit of a drama queen," Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

"I have not seen you for a couple of days and I wanted to spend a little time with you," Sasuke looked at the ground.

"But of course, "Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "I wanted to check on you, but days have been pretty rough," Naruto admitted as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the raven's neck.

"I could imagine, have you found anything yet?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tried to drag Sasuke with him under the warm blankets. Sasuke let the blond go a head while he first took off his shoes.

"Nothing, our plan is failing so far,"Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"How come?" Sasuke asked, his voice did not sound as his usual one. It sounded a bit emotionless. Naruto opened one eye, staring at Sasuke's back.

"Well, in my case I get attacked a lot, I don't know what the others excuses are," Naruto said. Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto.

"Have you been hurt?" The raven asked as Naruto grinned.

"Depends on, do I get any special treatment if I am?" Naruto could not see the expression of the raven, but he expected him to roll his eyes. However he felt his back hit the mattress, with the raven right on top of him.

"Depends," Sasuke whispered seductively as his cold hands made a way down Naruto's shirt and pulled it slowly up. "How big of treat are we talking abo-" Sasuke suddenly stopped talking as the top of his fingers could feel the scabs, plasters and bandage on the blond's torso. Naruto closed his eyes, he had totally forgotten about them, if he had remembered he never would have let Sasuke touch him like that.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his fingers slowly stroking the painful areas.

"Nothing really, I was just being foolish. It doesn't hurt-"A quick breath escaped his mouth as Sasuke pressed his fingers on the bandage, lying to the raven turned out not to be a good idea after all. "A-anyway! I heal very quickly and-" Naruto got cut of a second time as he felt Sasuke hug him. If those were the wounds left even after the healing power of the kyuubi it meant they were much worse before.

"I love you, I really love you so much.." Sasuke voice was shaken slightly. Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around the raven.

"I know, I love you too." Naruto made his hand slowly stroke the raven's back as the Uchiha caught the blond's lip in a deep kiss. Naruto grinned as he felt his body bump up with excitement as he felt Sasuke's hands stroking his hair, his hips moving slowly over Naruto's own. A small moan escaped his lips as Sasuke broke the kiss and started kissing the blond's neck.

"If this is the treatment I get for being injured, I will make sure I jump from a mountain next time," Naruto muttered, as a small yelp escaped his mouth as Sasuke bit his neck.

"Don't be ridiculous, stupid," Sasuke said as he leaned on his hands so he could see Naruto's eyes. "Besides-" Sasuke leaned in, so his lips could almost brush the lobe of Naruto's ear, "You can have the full package tonight," Sasuke whispered. Naruto's face heated up, hearing these words. It made him excited since Sasuke was being damn hot whispering his 'plans'. He sat down on Naruto's lap. His let his hands go under Naruto's shirt and with a smooth move he got rid of it. Naruto looked at his shirt on the ground and then back at Sasuke.

"So … Mow much yaoi have you been reading?" He asked, but he got silenced immediately by the soft lips, pressing roughly on his.

"Enough," Sasuke said out of breath, he looked straight into the blue eyes, who just stared at his with lust.

"I might suck," Naruto then said, being dead serious

"I know," Sasuke said, his hands stroking Naruto's blond hair before sitting straight in his lap," But I will too," he added.

"Then if we both suck, neither of us knows what is good, which makes it the best experience in our lives!" Naruto seemed very convinced by his own words.

"Whatever keeps you going," Sasuke muttered, taking his shirt off a throwing it behind him. Naruto smirked, as he pushed Sasuke in the matrass.

"Remember when we painted your apartment? It was my time to try things out," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke's neck, and made his way to the Raven's chest. He teasingly let his tongue slide over Sasuke nipple, getting a louder moan from the raven that quickly covered his mouth.

"It's fine, dad is not home," Naruto said as he left a trace kissing from Sasuke's stomach to his lower stomach. He grabbed the thin fabric of Sasuke's pants in between in teeth as he pulled them playfully down. The first thing the blond notice was how smooth his move was. He had to memorize it for next time. The second thing he noticed was that Sasuke was not wearing any kind of underpants. He sure as hell had this all planned. Naruto's gave Sasuke's erection a few strokes. There was a small moment of hesitation. Naruto was not sure how to start. He then boldly let his tongue touch the tip before taking the small part in. The taste was already bitter and it was not the best taste the blond would want in his mouth, however. His other senses had more pleasure than his tongue. He could hear Sasuke moans which turned him on very bad, and his eyes looked at his expression which was slightly embarrassed. He started sucking slowly and kept sucking slightly harder and harder.

"Is it good?" Naruto asked as he stopped sucking. Sasuke did not talk, but the way he moaned said enough. Naruto continued, taking more in his mouth and moving his head over a large part of the length. It seemed the blond had barley any gag reflexes. Sasuke grabbed the sheets as he had his eyes shut. His stomach muscles were clenching and he could feel his climax coming, however the feeling of the heat source around his private part made him want to remain laying like that for much longer. He moaned Naruto's name, as he covered his eyes with the back of his hands. Naruto stopped sucking as he started stroking Sasuke's teasingly, his thumb slowly stroking the tip as he got on his knees.

"I am not done, so don't cum yet," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear, causing Sasuke to open his eyes. His hand was still around Sasuke's private part, slowly moving upwards to the tip and back to the base. The slow teasing movements made Sasuke's brain slowly lose control. His hips bucked up, not sure where he was craving for, but it seemed the blond was not giving it to him. Naruto's kissed Sasuke's neck as his dominate hand spread Sasuke's legs further apart so the blond could sit more comfortable on his knees. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, giving him a small kiss on his jawline.

"You like this?" Naruto questioned as he stopped kissing Sasuke's neck. The raven did not say anything back, but instead let out a hot moan which caused shivers to go down Naruto's spine. The heat of the room went up and Naruto was somehow glad it was dark. By now he must have been red as a lobster and his skin felt more hydrated that usual. If it was not for his self-control his hands would have been shaking and his voice might have cracked down several times, it turned out being a shinobi was more useful l than he thought.

"Stop staring…" Sasuke's voice sounded soft as if it was not meant for the blond to hear it. Naruto woke up from his thought.

"You are so pretty," Naruto said, softer than he had meant. His left hand reached for Sasuke cheek, which his slowly cupped. He leaned in and met the dark eyes, not for too long. Both eyes closed once Naruto placed his lips gently on Sasuke's. Probably giving one of the most loving kisses he had ever given. Once their lips separated Naruto made their foreheads touch.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke made a justified sound. "It is a big deal; you are going to memorize it forever,"

"It is a big deal, so if your boyfriend sneaks through your window to come to you in the middle of the night, requesting you to take his innocence it means he has thought about it already, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said as he sounded either sarcastic or annoyed, Naruto could not tell. However he agreed with the Uchiha.

"If you say so," Naruto said, not hesitating anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to write the lemon part, but I hesitated a lot if it was acceptable or not, so tell me what you would like the next lemon seen to be written and described fully. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 "The note" **

The sun shone through the curtains. It was the wake-up call for the blond to get up, however he did not wanted to even move. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the things he had done with the raven. He turned around, his hands searching for the other person in his bed, but his fingertips touched the wall. He slowly opened his eyes, His bed was empty. With disappointment in his eyes Naruto got up and looked around the room. Sasuke's clothes were gone too.

Why did he leave so early? Naruto shook his head as he stepped out of his bed; he stretched himself, rubbing his neck with his hand. He looked at his desk, it was messy as usual and Naruto only used it to put some of his stuff on it, so he would not step on them if they were on the ground. His eyes caught an envelope, or at least it appeared like an envelope. He set a few steps towards his desk as his hands reached for the white sheet. Suddenly his eyes caught his alarm clock, seeing he had forgotten to turn it on and so missed the meeting he had with his dad in the morning. For a moment the blond's mind was blank as he looked at the time.

"Half past two …. The meeting started at one … Meaning … I AM LATE!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out of his room, only to realize he was naked, sweaty and sticky. With a slightly embarrassed face he went to the bathroom. He quickly put on his clothes and looked in the mirror to approve his appearance. He grabbed his weapon bag as he locked the door behind him. Dark clouds were heading their way and Naruto could predict a storm coming, well even a child would have guessed so much.

Still a little dreamy because of last night Naruto headed to his dad. Already making plans in his mind for after their missions. No matter how tired he would be afterwards, Naruto would still go and spend the early evening with his lover.

Naruto reached his father's office as suddenly something hit him. Why didn't his dad wake him up in the morning, of course he was busy, but he mostly would send a clone or something. Besides, Naruto had become the strength of the village, most missions could only happen with his strength. Naruto raised a questionable eyebrow. He stopped in front of the door, hearing clear voices coming from inside the office.

"We have looked around the village, and even other villages. There is no sign of him,"

"Should we search the forests? Maybe he has been kidnapped!"

"No … I have received a letter from him, besides he is not the type that gets captured easily." Naruto heard his father, his voice sounded serious, but in a disappointed way. As if he regretted certain things. Naruto pressed his ear against the door; he wondered who had been kidnapped or disappeared. No wonder nobody woke him up, there was something very important going on.

"Why would he leave, this is shellfish! If Orochimaru gets his hands on his body we are all done!"

"I don't know alright!" Minato snapped back, causing Naruto feel a lump in his throat. "I was his superior … And I had no idea what was going through his mind, what drove him to this!" Minato said. He remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Whatever happens, Naruto is not allowed to know that Sasuke left the village-" Minato could not even finish his sentence as the door opened, revealing the blond who looked shocked.

"Naruto-" Minato could hit himself for being too frustrated to not even sense his son in front of the door.

"Where is Sasuke, what happened?!" Naruto asked as he rushed to his father's desk. Minato remained silence. "GOD DAMN IT DAD TELL ME!" Naruto snapped, his fist hit the desk, causing a few scrolls to fall on the ground.

"I don't know Naruto, he just left. I don't understand myself."

"When?!"

"Approximately very late last night, those are what some guards said that were knocked out this morning." Minato rubbed his temples. "He is too far now, there is no way we can track him-" Naruto clenched a fist as he turned around and walked out of the office.

"What are you thinking?!" Minato asked as he got up from his chair.

"Finding that bastard, I am going to punch his pretty face for this. He can't be gone … He just can't." the blond whispered the last part as he slammed the door behind him and searched entire Konoha, the nearby villages and even in the forest. The storm hit sooner than expected and by now the blond was soaked. He fell through his knees as he was exhausted from running from place to place, and now his clothes felt heavy too.

"You can't be gone … Not after that night … Could it be, you planned al of this?" Naruto looked at the gray sky. His eyes looked emotionless. He remembered the previous night, unnoticed details gathered in his mind. He knew Sasuke was not like he used to be, but he thought it was due the adjustments, and the loss of Obito, he never had imagined the raven to walk away like this. Not even saying goodbye, no… He had said goodbye, only in a way so he won't be forgotten by the blond. It all seemed pretty beautiful back then, now it all just looked damn cruel.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground, his hand reaching for his pocket and took out the letter he had found on his desk. He turned it around, seeing his name written on it. Slowly he opened it, reading the lined carefully before letting the letter fall on the ground.

"Sasuke… You are so cruel …So cruel.." Naruto whispered, his nails digging in the dirt under him. He then started screaming, tears making their ways down his cheeks and he sound of thunder was heard on the background, muffling his screams. On the dirty ground, the ink slowly faded away from the letter the raven had left for the blond.

Written on it was: _Dear Naruto, I wish I could explain this, but I am not sure how. I just can't stay. _

* * *

Standing under a cliff Sasuke sheltered himself from the rain. He took his hoody off to get a better view of the forest. He let his eyes drift off the sky; it seemed this storm wouldn't settle soon. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat down. He was exhausted for traveling this far. That very night Sasuke stayed awake as he looked at Naruto, who had been drifting off to sleep. He had stroked the blond hair for more than an hour after he was asleep. He then got up and put his clothes on, trying to put his thoughts in words for at least half an hour, before giving up and writing a crappy sentence or two before leaving through the window. He was not sure if he regretted his choice or not, however it had no use to overthink it now. He had left the village already.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he rested his head on the soil. The cold ground was a very big difference from the warm bed he was in yesterday. The blond remained hunting his mind; he probably had hurt him pretty bad. Maybe he should have tried talking to Naruto instead of writing a crappy letter. Maybe he should have tried talking to all of them: Minato, Itachi, Kakashi and even Tsunade. Leaving without even a clear explanation must have hurt all of them.

Well he could have never given them a clear explanation, simply because he did not have one. It became just too much for the raven. First Mito died and then Obito, he had changed form nobody to one of the main branch of the Uchiha clan, topping it all he was also expelled as a shinobi. He had just lost himself through all of this, maybe by first finding himself, he would be able to find his strength and then return to Konoha, but for now, he knew he would be better of being away for a while. Though, he had no idea how long this 'while' would take. Sasuke turned on his side, using his arms as a pillow as he decided to take some rest until the storm ended.

* * *

With a shock Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, he looked around him. The storm had stopped, and it had probably for a while. The sky was lighting up, meaning he had been sleeping the rest of the day. He quickly got on his feet as he rubbed his eyes. He could hear a few voices and they were closing up. His eyes widened as he quickly ran away, hiding behind a tree. He remained quiet as the voices closed in.

"What a drag, why do we have to find him," an unknown voice said. Where they from Konoha? Maybe Minato had sent them to track Sasuke. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip as he tried to get a peek of the people who were probably tracing him. His eyes narrowed seeing the zetsu's. Where they after him? No … They could not.

"Maybe they burned his body, hell for all we know he might have never been dead from the start," one of the Zetsu's said. They were probably trying to find someone's body, maybe to create another powerful edo-tensei, but who?

They already had Hashirama, Tobirama they even revived Izuna from a hundred years ago! Sasuke's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"Uchiha Madara…" He whispered, remembering Mito teaching him about the fearsome Uchiha. If he ever would join his strength with Hashirama there would be no way to stop them. Konoha would be done for it. The Zetsus continued their way, complaining about this their task. The young Uchiha followed them. If they do find the corps of Uchiha Madara, Sasuke would be there to stop them and destroy what is left form the body.

"I sense something! It is weak, but it is close!" One of the Zetsus said, Sasuke could feel his heart skip a beat, his hand reached for his blade as he remained hidden.

"I can defiantly feel Uchiha Madara's chakra coming from this cave!" The Zetsu said as he pointed at the cave. Sasuke looked slightly relieved; they still had not noticed him which is good, but the thought of one of the white creatures sensing the chakra of the hundred years death shinboi was a bit concerning. Maybe Madara was really that strong, or these Zetsu's were sensing things which were not there.

"Come out! We have outnumbered you!" The Zetsu shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened, hearing footsteps. They became louder and for a moment the younger Uchiha was holding his breath. Appearing from the cave was an old man, holding a cane made out of wood.

"it is just and old man…" Sasuke whispered, seeing the enemy acting all shocked. The raven sighed, he was wasting his time. He wanted to turn around, but somehow… He hesitated.

"Attack him! We have to capture him!" They shouted. Sasuke turned his head, that old man had nothing to with him, he even looked like he was about to die from old age anyway, but still … His body seemed to move on his own.

"Stop!" Sasuke jumped in front of the old man. "If you want him, you should get through me." Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he grabbed his kusanagi.

"Stay back, this can get nasty," the raven added as he narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up brat," the old man said. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Rude old-man," Sasuke muttered as he waited for the enemy to get close enough. He ran towards them and started attacking. It did not take long, for almost every Zetsu to be down. Sasuke was standing on top of a branch, looking at the few that were left. They were frowning as a small smirk appeared on Sasuke face.

"It is over," he said as he jumped straight at them, but then out of nowhere one of them transformed and took the appearance of Obito. Sasuke looked shocked as he dropped his blade and fell on the ground, rolling in the dirt until his back hit a rock. He slowly tried to get up, ignoring the pain of his fall as he looked at the transformed Obito. His eyes widened.

"O-Obito… " He said, feeling his body shake and tears appearing in his eyes. "How…. How…"

"We zetsus are part of one whole, what one of us knows, all of us know. I have seen the fight between Hashirama and you two," the fake Obito said. Sasuke hissed as he got up. The person in front of him was a fake, and he knew him.

"How dare you …. How dare you disrespect him like this! He was my friend!" Sasuke shouted as tears made their way down his cheeks. He bit his bottom lip ad he grabbed a kunai.

"YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!" Sasuke shouted going straight for the transformed one, but just when he was about to pierce his dagger in the Zetsu, he stopped. He looked straight into the fake Obito's eye. His kunai fell on the ground.

"I can't …. Obito…" Sasuke fell through his knees as more tears appeared from his eyes. The transformed Zetsu took his chance and kicked the Uchiha in his side, before grabbing him by his collar and pushing his head on the ground, knocking the young Uchiha out.

* * *

Sasuke slowly rubbed his head, feeling bandage around it, though the headache was still there, and it was killing him. Suddenly he remembered what had happened. He quickly got up, only to feel the headache even worse. He looked around him, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Am I dead … No …I AM BLIND!" Sasuke exclaimed, suddenly feeling a punch in his shoulder. He moaned in pain, before he saw a few candles lit up, sitting in a wooden chair was the old man he tried saving earlier. He was just watching, not showing any emotions.

"Oh it is you … Where am I? What happened?!" The raven asked.

"You are inside the cave; I closed the opening so nobody would bother me in my nap," The old man said.

"What happened to the enemy, I remembered-"

"-Crying like a baby and then getting knocked out?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at the rude old man.

"That too …" Sasuke muttered.

"I took care of them, seems this generations takes very long to take the trash out."

"Well … I am glad you are fine…. But well … Yeah … I did defeated almost all of them-"

"Before you started becoming a cry baby," the old man said.

"That is it!" Sasuke said, as he got off the hard, wooden bed. "I did not have to help you, and I would not if I knew you were just some rude old man!" Sasuke shouted trying to leave the cave, however his face hit a giant rock that was blocking the exit.

"Did you expect every old person to be as kind is Mito?" Sasuke looked surprised by the words the old man spoke. He slowly turned his head around to get a better look.

"How ya know about Lady Mito?"

"I can hear it from the way you talk, get angry, fight … It reminds me a little of her, however … It is the life force that really gave it away," the old man said.

"You knew her?" Sasuke asked as he got up from the ground to walk closer to the old man.

"Past tense … Did she die?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze remembering how Mito died, he then nodded.

"Never could imagine she would ever die with that life force. I stabber her twice in the heart, and she walked around fine the next day. Damn lady had some strength. How did she die?"

"A blade cut through her chest…"

"That woman would not die for something like that… Unless." The old man looked at Sasuke. "She gave most of her life force to you."

"What is it to you anyway? Who are you to know her so damn well?" Sasuke said frustrated. The man chuckled as he leaned his head on his hand.

"You could say I knew he well."

"You better start talking or-" the old man started chuckling again.

"I was the best man of her husband during her own damn wedding. If she never talked about me she must have hated me a lot."

Sasuke remained quiet as he folded his arms and was thinking deeply, suddenly his eyes widened and everything fell in its place.

"No way… You are … No, you must be dead for 100 years!" Sasuke said in shock. The old man shook his head. "Really …Uchiha Madara, the Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke asked as the man nodded. "Dude, do you know you have two grandchildren out there-"

"Shut it, I have not even taking responsibilities for my own god damn child, stupid woman said she was on the pill."

"You are telling me Izuna and Madara are half bastards, this fits that little moron," Sasuke said with a smirk. "You know, they do not even know you are alive."

"Keeping it that way," Madara said, "but tell me son, who is that boy you did not want to kill and started acting all baby around?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes; Madara had a way of striking that one nerve over and over again. Just like both his grandchildren.

"Uchiha Obito, he died recently."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Close friend."

"Almost boyfriend?"

"No! I have a boyfriend …. Oh well … Had, I am not sure if he want to see me again," Sasuke said.

"You are just as bad in relationships as I am!" Madara said.

"He! I am not hiding in this cave!" Sasuke snapped back.

"Oh really, where are you now?"

"In a cave…"

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding…. THIS IS NOT THE SAME DAMN THING!" Sasuke shouted. "He was my teammate and, he was kind and … Like a brother ya know. He did a lot for me and I was never able to repay him. At the end …He even gave his life for me." Sasuke slowly looked away. "Tch, why am I telling you this anyway…"

"It seems that boy had a crush on you. He must have died very horribly for you to not be able to fight when you remember him. You must be pretty weak not being able to save him."

"Yeah.." Sasuke muttered, giving the old man his right.

"You are pathetic; you are not even worth to wear that fan on your back." The old man said. Sasuke remained silence, before looking back at Madara, who just started back.

"Why did you leave again?" Madara asked.

"I needed some alone time-"

"Couldn't find it around your village?"

"LET ME TALK FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sasuke shouted, wanting to choke the old man, but he managed to control his anger. He took a deep breath before looking at Madara again.

"The Hokage discharged me as Shinobi… I just … Felt like I had no purpose. I needed to straighten a few things out. That I all there is to it."

"Son, you look like my little brother, lying straight in my face." Madara chuckled slightly as he reached his hand towards Sasuke. "For once I will listen to your whiny story."

"Whiny story, I don't have a whiny story. My life has been pretty great, except for losing a few people." Sasuke said.

"Some people really are hard to break. You know, I am just and old lonely man in a cave. You are not losing your pride talking to me." Sasuke remained silence and shook his head. The old man's eyes turned red and Sasuke recognized the Sharingan, but before he could look away he was already caught in a genjutsu. Sasuke frowned as he turned around, to see the old man again.

"Listen I can break out of this and it would hurt you more than it would me-"

"Stop mocking me and turn your damn face around." Madara interrupted Sasuke. The raven turned his head around, his eyes widened seeing the red haired lady he knew as his mother figure.

"Lady Mi-to.." He whispered, seeing her smiling towards him. Sasuke fell through his knees as she came closer. "Mi-to…" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands slowly stroked his hair.

"Sasuke," she spoke, even her voice sounded the exact same. "I am here …" She added. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, but could not hold back. His heart ached, as if it was ripping in two. He started crying.

"I missed you, I missed you so much. I was all alone! I had no idea what to do without you. I thought I was a grown-up, but I could not even do my own laundry probably! I needed you. You were my everything …My family! If I just had listened to you back then. We could have been still together; I would not have gone through any pain ….. Why didn't I listen? Being a shinobi is not something someone should want to be. I should have never gone to Konoha. If only I listened back then. I would have never known my father hated me, I wouldn't have known the Uchiha clan, I wouldn't know how cruel people could be! How hard it is to be telling the truth to someone, to live under strict rules like an animal in a zoo! I hated there. I wish I had never told Itachi the truth. I want to life my own care free life!" Sasuke shouted. Mito looked pitiful as she knelt down, so Sasuke could lean his head on her lap. Just like old times.

"I did not want to know how betrayal felt, but when Orochimaru left Konoha I never wanted to feel that feeling again, but then I did the exact same to Tsunade-nee! I just badmouth her and left her in the cold while she reached out to me! I hated myself, but I could never bring myself to tell her how sorry I was for not listening to her! I must have disappointment Minato a hundred times too! I really was a hand full for him. I always had such a big mouth towards him. He never understood, but he is a good man, and I was never worthy of being his student! I let my teammate die. He died right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing! I was so weak! He gave his life to me, he cared for me, he freaking loved me and I …. I only hit him and told him how annoying he was. I wish I could have been more grateful…. Just a little more grateful." Sasuke voice broke as only his weeping was heard.

"My boy…" Mito whispered as she continued stroking Sasuke's hair.

"I never do learn … Do I? Sasuke turned his face to the side as he closed his eyes.

"Sweetie, why did you leave them?" Mito asked.

"I felt … So depressed, nothing was the same and everywhere I went, my mistakes always ended up being shoved down my throat again. I thought I could come over it, but … I Just could not. I don't know why I left….I really don't. I just … I-!" Mito's hand held Sasuke's face.

"You don't have to get all worked up because you can't figure out how your mind works. I know you, and I know whatever path you choose, you always end up on the right one." She smiled kindly.

"Even though you are just a genjutsu …. I am glad I got to talk to you," Sasuke said, her smile slightly faded, and do did she. The next thing the Uchiha knew was standing on the exact same spot as he was before. He wiped his tears away and looked at the old man.

"You are a cry baby," Madara said, he narrowed his eyes in slight amusement as he looked straight into the boy's eyes. Such a determined and even somehow fearsome look he had only seen in his own mirror image.

"Ask me again." Sasuke said. Madara leaned his head on his hand.

"Well … Why did you leave?" The old man asked once again. It seemed the boy had finally figured out what lead him all the way here.

"I want to become stronger, so I could protect the people I care about and take my revenge on my enemies!" Sasuke said. Suddenly Madara started laughing, and he could not stop laughing for five minutes.

"You, the cry baby, the one who just was crying on the lap of your mommy like figure for hours?!"

"Watch me." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess I have some spare time. I guess I can teach you a little …. Watch if you can do more than just cry and scream."

"Then we have a deal, " Sasuke said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I was first thinking about taking a break from writing, but then I thought neeh what the hell, I am reaching the fun part. Reviews are nice **


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 "The training" **

"So what was your position in Konoha?" Madara asked as he walked out of the cave with a cane in his hand. Sasuke walked behind him.

"Jonin, well actually I am classified under s-rank, according to the records." Sasuke stopped walking as Madara turned his head around.

"Very well, I will see for myself how good you are." He turned around, leaning on his cane and waiting patiently.

"Euh…You want me to show you some moves…"

"Attack me as if I am that betrayer you nagged about?"

"You?" Sasuke looked surprised.

"Yes! Afraid to get your butt kicked! Now stop wasting my time!" Madara sounded annoyed.

"Well fine!" Sasuke said, but he still seemed to hesitate.

"Come on, are you waiting for me to die from old age?" Madara closed his eyes and then grabbed his cane, blocking the kunais Sasuke had thrown towards him. "You suck," he added and waved his cane that created a wind blow that blew the younger one away. Sasuke back hit a tree before he fell on the ground.

"You should not underestimate a God."

Sasuke hissed frustrated and got up from the ground.

"Sure, I am going to kick your ass now!" He shouted and went straight into his old attacking pattern. Using both strength and speed in his favor, but against Madara everything seemed hopeless. He was not even the smallest bit impressed. He stuck his cane out, and punched Sasuke with one move at the exact right time. He then made a few hand seals before blowing some fire.

Sasuke eyes widened seeing apparently the biggest fire ball ever. He stretched his arm out, causing chains to wrap around tree before pulling Sasuke away from his current position. He fell on the ground. He turned his gaze to the enormous area that was now on fire. He rolled to his stomach and looked at the old man and raised an eyebrow.

"And I am not even getting started!" Madara said, turning his head to Sasuke who moaned and grabbed his arm. He remembered why the chain technique was not his favorite one. "You would have died in a normal battle."

"Oh really that is funny because IN REAL BATTLES THERE ARE NO GODS!" he shouted before getting up. He activated his sharingan, both eyes directly turning into a mangekyou sharingan.

"You should have activated them from the start," Madara said throwing his cane to the sighed.

* * *

"I don't understand they have probably all legendary shinobi's from the past by now," Naruto said as he was sitting on one knee, in front of him was a map of the area.

"What is the plan captain? If we retreat they will come nearer Konoha."

"I am aware of the situation now shut up." Naruto frowned and eventually threw the map away. "We are not going to retreat in any possible way. We have lost so much as it is. We stay here and guard this area with our lives. That is all there is to it." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. The other 20 shinobi's started whispering, but agreed with the blond even though they were scared to lose their lives.

"Naruto..?" The blond opened his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura frowned slightly by the way he spoke those words. It did not sound like him at all.

"Are you alright, I always thought you put the lives of your comrades for-"

"I would if this was a war we were winning, we are losing and if Konoha is gone there are no comrades to care about. I rather live with their deaths in vain than lose my home."

"What happened to you?" Sakura sounded calm; her eyes were filled with pity. Naruto shook his head, realizing how cruel his words were.

"I am sorry … I did not mean to. I am just as desperate as everyone right now..." Naruto rubbed his head and took a deep breath.

"I know, but getting worked up about it won't help us. You should understand your position-"

"I know my position in all of this, stop reminding me!" Naruto snapped.

"You did it again." Sakura lowered her eyes; apparently the blond was not even worth the looks of his friends anymore. "I will tell you something that I was told on the battlefield, not too long ago either. You have to see it all as a game…Like chest. By putting the emotional thoughts away you are able to think clearer and make the right choices." Naruto remained quiet before turning his head away.

"Who taught you that?"

"Sasuke told me-"

"But he isn't here is he? He just left the game standing and went for a fucking piss break." Naruto said.

"You don't have to act it out on me…" Sakura turned her head away, but she clenched a fist which she tried to hide.

"I am not acting any of this out, I am just saying." Naruto sighed, turning the conversation around. "Orochimaru has Hashirama,Tobirama, he has the third Hokage and even The Uchiha's legendary Izuna. Besides that there are many more he must have revived. Who is next, my mother?"

"Maybe…" Naruto frowned as he looked at Sakura. "Well… You are one of the strongest in our villages now. He can't break you physically, but mentally …. He might try." Sakura said.

"If he even dares touching her, I will….Uggh." Naruto hissed and went to sit down, his back leaning against a tree trunk.

"You know… We thing we are having it bad, but could you imagine where Hokage-sama is going through?" Sakura said. Naruto looked up at the sky, not giving an answer.

"Tsunade-sama …. Kakashi-sensei ….Itachi-san….They must be having it twice as much pain." Sakura said. "I feel bad for them."

"Itachi lost his father and all the other elders of the Uchiha clan. His position changed suddenly to just an ANBU captain to the head of a fucking powerful clan, and then he also discovers he has a neglected little brother who walked away from him. I wonder how he managed to get up in the morning." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei killed his teammate when he was young, he vowed to protect the others, but one died horribly and the other-"

"Walked away."

"I wanted to say has emotional problems…" Sakura said with a frown on her face.

"Then you have Granny, who has lost her grandmother, her old teammate got killed and the other one is the killer who went into war with her home village. Then the one she shared a sibling bond with… **Walked away**." Naruto said.

"Now you are just being a bitch!" Sakura shouted.

"I believe I have to right to bitch around." Naruto said, his eyes wondering off to the sides. He thought he had heard something move, but it turned out to be a bird.

"Well what about Sasuke, it was only a matter of time before he got emotionally damaged. I mean his mother figure died, his old teacher is in war with Konoha, he had died for several minutes protecting **you** before Pain revived everyone, he got into an entire different life style and above all… Obito-san died. You would react worse if I died horribly in front of you in order to protect you?" Sakura said.

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I am not taking sides... I just want you to know that …He has it rough,"

"So does everyone! What about you, you trained damn hard to become a good medical ninja, but you were not even prepared good enough before you were set on the battlefield. You have seen many people die, you were not able to save anyone. You blamed yourself, cried yourself to sleep, and begged for the deaths to stop. You did not want to be a shinobi any longer, so you disturbed your own chakra flow so you could not be put on the battlefield for a while and there is when Tsunade-"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOU! MR. I WILL NOT KILL IN MY SHINOBI LIFE. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED BY NOW, 50? 100? THAT IS NOT EVEN ALL, MR. I PROTECT ALL MY COMRADES, YOU FUCKING KILLED NEJI! JIRAIYA DIED AND YOU COULD NOT PROTECT ANY OF THEM! YOU ARE NOT ANGRY AT SASUKE FOR WALKING AWAY, YOU ARE ANGRY BECAUSE HE IS OUT IN THE DANGER AND YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM EITHER!"

Naruto lowered his eyes before clapping sarcastically.

"Great way to put up a scene Sakura, you could have just asked me to shut the fuck up, but now you seem to scream my legendary war story over the entire forest."

"Scumbag, talk to me when you are your old self again,"

Oxoxoxoxoxxo

Panting heavily Sasuke fell on the ground; he rolled on his back and swiped the sweat of his forehead.

"Is that all you got ….If you call yourself S-rank I there should be five levels above being a God." Madara said as he turned his back towards Sasuke, who got up and looked at Madara. He grabbed a rock and threw it at the old man, but he turned around and caught it with one hand, and threw it back so it hit Sasuke's head. "From all the people I trained you are the worse … I know I haven't actually trained anyone, but still."

"Cut me some slack, training with you is death itself."

"Yeah, I like to call myself the shinigami of the Uchiha's." Madara walked towards Sasuke. "How is the dirt?" He asked sarcastically

"Soft, dirty, but great for my skin."

"You should close your mouth; otherwise you will have more shit in your mouth than you already do." Madara said. Sasuke sat up and looked at the old man.

"How will I ever get stronger, I can't even beat an old man." Sasuke said and got up from the ground.

"I will explain why you are so weak; you never had a good teacher,"

"I have had three….."

"Yes a snake freak, an Uzumaki and a Speedy Gonzales, but you never learned from an Uchiha, while you are one and you cannot change that fact."

"I see where you are heading too…Blame it on the teachers, I like that," Sasuke said.

"No, you are just pathetic. So since you are useless shit. I am embarrassed to see you wearing that Uchiha symbol."

"You want your grandchildren to know about your existence?" Sasuke said, causing Madara to remain quiet for a moment.

"I will see you first this night, your training stars then."

"Why at night?"

"I will tell you then,"

"Why…It is not like you are in a hurry." Sasuke yelped, feeling the cane hit his head.

"Shut the fuck up brat, stop asking questions." Madara muttered as he walked back in the cave. Sasuke once again stood up from the ground. He walked into the cave where he saw Madara sitting again in his chair. He walked towards him and sat on the armrest.

"Say, I am not trying to sound rude, but …For calling me a useless shit you are quiet eager to help me train neh?"

"…_Neh_?" Madara turned his head towards Sasuke, and his eyes had a natural glare in them. "What you think you are cute? You are not cute ...I know those eyes, you have killer eyes."

"I have been called cute a lot y'know," Sasuke said.

"In my time our mother taught us not to lie," Madara said and had a victory look for a few seconds.

"CRUEL!" Sasuke hissed and turned his head around; his eyes caught a white tube that was connected with the chair.

"So… What is… Could this explain how you managed to be alive for so long?" Sasuke asked, seeing a part of the white tube in Madara's back.

"Indeed, you see the roots behind me…Those are the tree of life, let's not be giving it bad name like the history books do."

"Ya know … I can actually lend you some chakra if you like-"

"I don't trust your chakra." Madara said.

"Don't be nagging." Sasuke said, quoting Madara's words as he knelt in front of him and laid his hands on Madara's.

"You know how hard it is to transfer chakra from someone's hands, clearly you don't know shit."

"Hey, I have done this before. Be impressed for once!" Sasuke said as he hand started glowing. Madara frowned, feeling the chakra of the younger one following in him.

"I get an idea of your abilities now," Madara muttered.

"I have done this so many times, it brings back memories." Sasuke eyes were focused on his hands.

"How long can you keep going?"

"A long time. I can give a lot of chakra away, and it restores fast too. It only happened once that I had to wait for a day to be able to fully function, but that was during the war." Sasuke looked up at Madara and continued infusing more and more chakra.

"Will this be enough?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and got up.

"I believe it is," He said and stood up, disconnecting himself with the white tube. He made a hand seal, as his body started changing. Sasuke looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he could see a younger form of Madara.

"So …. You look exactly like your grandson, the oldest one…" Sasuke said.

"I told you to shut up about my grandson," Madara shouted. "You look like shit, go to the river and clean yourself up. You look like a hooker on drugs."

"….Your wife?" Sasuke couldn't surpass a laugh. He stood up and did as Madara told him. Night hit fast as Sasuke has just put on his clothes as something pushed him inside the water.

"The fuck!" Sasuke shouted as he looked at Madara. "It is fucking cold, you want me to die?" Sasuke hissed.

"If I wanted you dead I did so the moment I saw your ugly face."

"My face is considered beautiful …. Lady-Mito said so.." Sasuke said as he wanted to get out of the cold water, but Madara just kicked him back in.

"Stay there, and listen to me." He looked up at the sky, there was a full moon tonight and it looked beautiful.

"How do you feel?"

"Are you really asking me this? COLD!"

"Damn do you always whine so much, here is your assignment: Stay warm, if you don't your body temperature will lower so much and you die."

"…..WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

"You know, some people get so cold they actually think they are getting it warmer, you better do something fast." Madara sat down on the grass and looked at the stars. He turned his head to Sasuke who was still shaking and trying to figure something out.

"S-So … I can't get ..O-Out of ..The…W-water?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke just shook his head and looked back up to the sky. It took quiet long, but when he turned his head around this time, he saw Sasuke make a few seals.

Chakra was a naturally warm; by letting it flow through your body you could maintain the body temperature. It took long, but it seemed the younger one figured it out. Oh well … So Madara liked to believe.

"FIRE STYLE JUTSU!" A giant fire appeared and made the entire river evaporate. Madara got up and looked at Sasuke, who stuck his thumb up.

"…. You dried up the river….Now hundreds of animals will die."

"But I am warmer." Sasuke said. Madara remained silence for a couple of seconds before giving in.

"Not what I expected, but … It is a start." Madara said. "We continue…" He said and turned around.

* * *

This has continued for days, weeks … Maybe months. Sasuke had lost the track of the time and only knew the difference between morning, afternoon and night. The date and month remained unknown. Madara remained to be a cruel teacher, but either way Sasuke was showing improvement. Once again Sasuke rolled over the ground, but he quickly got on his feet and attacked back. Madara dodged the attacks. He attacked back, and within no time Sasuke was back on the ground.

"WHY!" Sasuke shouted, and could barely get up. "I KEEP TRAINING AND TRAINING AND I STILL CANNOT DO SHIT!" Sasuke shouted and hit the ground with his already bleeding fist.

"Maybe it is because you are still clenching to the past battles you have lost, maybe you are too afraid to even try something out of the box, maybe it is because of those red marks on you, or because you are just shit."

"Wait whut … What was the last one?!" Sasuke said and looked at Madara.

"You are a piece of shit-"

"Not that, the one before that."

"I do not memorize the order I put my words!"

"ABOUT THE MARKS!" Sasuke shouted as he got up, and pulled the kunai that Madara had thrown in his leg out.

"Yeah… That marks and you call me old? How can you not notice? "

"I had weird marks on me, I was not sure what it was. It happened a while ago, and I had these red stripes and black eyes, I was so scared…I was just happy they faded away."

"There is no magical mark that goes away out of itself, you should know."

"You must break that sealing, I might be able to fiction like I used to!" Sasuke said.

"I can't."

"What?! What do you mean! You are the God of shinobis! Father of the Uchihas!"

"I can't because it is not a sealing. It are … Marks."

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Sasuke hissed.

"Calm down, what I mean is that those mark don't function like a sealing, they are different. Are you familiar with sage mode?"

"Yes,"

"It is similar to that, a mode which is the peak of your power. The disadvantage is that they are feeding on your own strength and not the energy of the nature like sage mode. "

"That is the reason why I am so damn weak, get is away!"

"It is a part of you now, you can't change that. But I can help you master it."

"You can?" Sasuke asked.

"My brother had the exact same, only he never got the hang of it. To be able to activate the strength of the marks, you must separate your mind form anything you are attached at, our fears, your love, everything. You should forget them all and let it go at once." Madara explained.

"It sounds stupid and I actually don't understand."

"Divide all your chakra evenly around your body, then focus and letting all your emotions go. You will be one cold bastard when you activate these marks, but when you deactivate them you should be normal. Also don't have them activated too long, it could affect your mind and body. Those mark only fade away once they have enough chakra in them. "

Sasuke closed his eyes and did as Madara told him, the first part went smoothly. His chakra was divided equally around his body, the seconds part was letting his mind go. He took a deep breath and concentrated on letting everything go. He suddenly opened his eyes and fell on his knees, breathing heavily as his eyes looked scared.

"Never said it was easy," Madara said, sitting down on a boulder.

"What the fuck, you never said my entire life flashes by in an instant, I thought I was dying!" Sasuke shouted.

"You were doing fine in the beginning, what made you lose your concentration?" Madara asked. Sasuke remained silence as he looked away. "If you tell me, I might be able to help."

"….Why … Are you actually so eager to help me?" Sasuke asked.

"You asked my help, and now I am giving it, and it is still not good?"

"You do not look like the type that helps strangers." Sasuke said. "I talk if you talk."

"So, I have nothing to lose. My pages in the history books are already written. My reasons for training you is because you are stupid and pathetic, you are a disgrace to the Uchiha's, so I don't want people to think I am the father of the clan full of pussies. Then you have the entire war thing going on, using the damn edo-tensei. It is a matter of time before I die, and then I will be used for certain. I don't like obeying people, so you must defeat me. Lastly…" Madara remained silence for a few seconds. "You remind me of someone I used to love,"

"Your little brother?" Sasuke asked as Madara remained silence. "You must have loved him a lot."

"Every brother loves his younger siblings, even when death separates them." Madara said. Sasuke sighed as he thought about Itachi.

"I wonder if I hurt him …My brother." Sasuke muttered. "I walked away … I did not even left stupid note. He probably had to hear it from my old teacher that I left the village. He was always so strict and all …But now …I think he only wanted the best for, you know …Make up for the lost time."

"You are one hell of a bitch, I would have slapped you straight to hell if you were my little brother."

"I do deserve that. I must have hurt a lot of people. My teammate, who is having it rough himself. He lost two of his teammates, and now I left too …. He must hate me for that. I would if he did that to me. The only ones I had left a note were my teacher and boyfriend…And they were just so lame I could hang myself thinking about it."

"And you think they cannot forgive you?"

"Yeah … I don't expect them too either. They have the right to be mad…All of them," Sasuke looked at Madara before frowning slightly.

"What is with the smirk?"

"You have a boyfriend, hot one? Nice guy? Is he a Shinobi?"

"I AM TELLING YOU MY FEELINGS AND YOU JUST WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke shouted as Madara nodded.

"So, he is hot?"

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke hissed, as he felt the need to strangle Madara.

"So…He isn't?"

"He is blond ….Blue eyes …Tanned. He has scars on his cheeks. He calls them his lucky whiskers."

"Sounds too good for you,"

"I AM CONSIDERED HANDSOME TOO!"

"Not with that temper…Damn," Madara muttered.

"He is always happy and smiles ….So kind and funny. He used to be a weak and I actually enjoyed punching him, but now … Well he got used to my punches."

" . . ?" Sasuke gave Madara a glare.

"I did not want to... It was very hard to leave him."

"You did explain why…right?" He asked.

"Sort of ….Indirect…I did not." Sasuke muttered.

"But you did not make it too hard on him….Right?" He asked again

"….I think I did the worse."

"Poor soul … You had sex with him for the first time and left him right after?"

"Yeah."

"Omg I was just guessing, I am so smart to have figured that out, but yeah … That is bad."

"I know… " Sasuke muttered. Madara got up from his sitting position and turned his back towards Sasuke.

"If you ever want to get stronger, you must deal with thoughts like those." Madara said, causing Sasuke to lower his eyes. He remained sitting there for what seemed like hours, struggling with his thoughts. Madara was looking from inside the cave, his arms crossed as his eyes were fixated on the younger once back. Sasuke stood up, looking at the clouds; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few raindrops started falling, soon followed by the rest. He turned around and walked towards the cave, soaked from the rain. A small smile appeared on his face.

"I never thought I could get attached to someone else than lady Mito at first, now I have so many people that share my heart, and I can't let them go, so many people I cared about died, or betrayed me, but I can't just break the attachment like that." Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, dividing his chakra equally around over his body. "I believe breaking bonds something no one can do…I want to accept them, and move on." Sasuke said as chakra appeared around his body, giving away so much force that even Madara had to take a step back. The younger one opened his eyes, the white part was black and his iris had the scarlet color again.

Madara smirked and looked slightly impressed. Sasuke looked at his arms before looking at Madara.

"Let's continue training!" Madara said as Sasuke smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

**Reviews are niceee 33**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 "The Broken" **

**A/N there is a time jump first (it used to be winter, now spring is in the air.)**

* * *

Naruto's body got literally slapped away like a small insect. He rolled over the dirt before his back hit an object which forced him to stop. He remained lying like that. His vision got blurry and the screams around him seemed to become softer. From a faint distance he could hear his name. The next thing he knew was getting grabbed and thrown away, just before branches appeared from the soil, grabbing the man who just saved the blond's life.

"Dad …" Naruto lips moves, though no sound came from it. His hand reached forward, not knowing the distance between him and his father. Minato got grabbed by the branches, he tried to teleport away with success, but new ones appeared behind him.

"D-dad." Naruto forced to lift his torso from the ground, but his arms couldn't support his weight. The battle field was so cruel, never had the blond tasted lost so bad. They have been fighting forever. They started with an entire army, ended with only the elite group.

"I can't give up … Not now .. I can't lose more ..I can't…" He forced himself on his feet, falling through his knees as soon as he stood up. "I need to protect them … I can't lose more … I can't bare it anymore.." Tears streamed down the blond's face without him even realizing it.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto felt his body lifted from the ground, he looked besides him seeing Sakura. She too was covered in injuries.

"Listen! All of you get out of here we try to hold them off as you escape!" Itachi shouted as he jumped in front of the remaining survivors that consisted of his old academy classmates.

"No, Itachi… We can't-"

"These are Hokage's orders, you must listen." Itachi voice turned heartless in an instant. Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"Sakura … Go without me ..I am not running .. Not again," Naruto said.

"No, Itachi-san said we have to go-" Naruto pushed himself away from the pink haired girl.

"I SAID I AM NOT RUNNING!" Naruto exclaimed, as he formed a seal with him hands. "Come one … I need more chakra … Just a little more…"

"NARUTO GO!" Minato shouted trying to hold the edo-tenseis of.

"I AM NOT LOSING YOU!" Naruto exclaimed, giving up on the kyuubi landing him a hand. He grabbed his kunai and ran towards his father to aid him.

"Are you insane?!" Minato said as he attacked the person behind Naruto, while Naruto did the same with Minato.

"I can't leave you, what kind of a son would I be-"

"A DAMN GOOD ONE!" Minato shouted as he grabbed his son by his shoulders and literally gave him a painful head bump.

"If Orochimaru gets his hands on the kyuubi it is over. Don't be selfish and run!" Minato said before letting Naruto go and jumping away. They landed on the same tree that then collapsed and fell on the ground.

"I rather am a bad son than letting you die out here," Naruto said as he crawled over the ground and got on his knees.

"You have done enough … As the Hokage I couldn't be more proud, and as a father … I couldn't hate myself more than I do, letting my own son fight in hells like these, just so the victory chances would be high." Minato looked at the ground with regret in his eyes. "Your mother would kill me, she sure would."

"She knows … We are shinobis after all." Naruto said while panting heavily. He looked up at the giant summoned wooden dragon.

"The first Hokage …. He really is amazing," Naruto said.

"Yeah … Naruto …" Naruto raised his head, hearing his father call his name.

"I am going for the first, take the time and escape with the others."

"What?!"

"Do it!"

"Dad no… Don't !" Naruto exclaimed as Minato ran straight for the first Hokage. "DAAADD!" He cried out, seeing how the others retreated and his dad facing the God of shinobi's on his own. It seemed he put up a good fight, but even though Minato was an amazing shinobi. Even he was nothing compared to the first Hokage, especially not while he was weakened like that.

"We have to go.." Shisui and Itachi tried to help Naruto, but the blond refused.

"I AM NOT LEAVING HIM ALONE!" He shouted and struggle against their grips. His eyes looked shocked when Minato got hit badly and fell on the ground.

"D-dad…. DAD!" Naruto shouted as he managed to escape Itachi's and Shisui's grip. He ran towards his father and kneeled next to him.

"D-dad? Dad?!" Naruto closed in, hearing his father still breathing. The blond seemed slightly relieved. He looked up, seeing the wooden dragon closing in. He held tighter on Minato. His father's head on his lap as he closed in so their foreheads touched.

"It's okay dad … I am here … We are together," Naruto whispered.

"… I never… doubted that," Minato whispered, opening his eyes weakly. "I am sorry … For everything…"

"Don't be …" Naruto whispered as the wooden dragon approached them. A loud sound was heard, as if an entire forest had fallen down, followed by a light sound of someone landing in front of them. Naruto looked up; his expression turned slightly confused as he saw raven hair waving with the wind.

"Good to see you…" The person turned his head and showed a kind smile, "- Usuratonkachi." For a mere second Naruto thought his eyes deceived him, but as he shook his head slightly he had to believe it. The person standing in front of him was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who are you?" The dragon disappeared as the first Hokage landed on the ground. He narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling. "Aaah you are that kid from back then! The one my wife took care of! I am your grandpa!" Hashirama said excited, though his expression changed once he looked at the Uchiha's eyes.

"There is something different, I feel something familiar … yet strange. Could it be-" Hashirama got punched in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked the first Hokage's face, so his head hit the dirt. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he put more weight on his feet.

"I promised someone, I would rub your face in the dirt." Sasuke said his voice dead serious. He jumped away just before Hashirama could attack back. The first Hokage got up and wiped the dirt off his face.

"I know what I am sensing, my old friend Madara." He said with a grin. "You seem different from before."

"That is none of your business," Sasuke said, observing the battle field before looking back at Hashirama. He activated his sharingan, which went automatically into mangekyou sharingans. He suddenly disappeared from his spot, moving so fast that he attacked and sealed away all the other edo-tenseis. He ended up at the exact same spot, only chains appeared from his arm. He grabbed a scroll, sealing the bodies in there before the chains disappeared. Blood dripped on the ground, and it seemed like he could not use the arm anymore, at least so it seemed.

"You really did improve," Hashirama said.

"And I know a lot more tricks," Sasuke said cracking his fingers as he attacked Hashirama. The battle seemed intense, but who could ever know that the young Uchiha had improved so much. He jumped back and landed on the ground. He stood straight and made an ancient seal. A wear pattern appeared on his body and Naruto recognized it from the past. His eyes looked worries, but also he had no idea what was happening in front of him. Sasuke was not even visible for those who carried to sharingan. He was just so fast and his attack seemed to have doubled in strength.

"It must be some kind of sage mode … No … It could be even compared to my kyuubi mode.." Naruto whispered in awe. Sasuke got hit from time to time, but the wounds did not seem to be an issue with the chakra protecting him. He managed to corner the first Hokage, but not by strength. Hashirama looked at the ground; chains appeared from the ground and wrapped themselves around him. Pulling him from all the sides so he was just a hanging body. The Uchiha did not continue the fight. He fell back grabbing one of Minato's special Kunai's from the ground and used it to teleport everyone who remained in the battlefield away.

Sasuke threw the kunai on the ground, seeing that they were right in front of Konoha's walls.

"Sasuke… Is that really you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and let his eyes rest on the ground.

"I .. I don't know what to say .. Except for sorry .." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "I just .. Have so much to say-"

"Keep it." Sasuke looked at Naruto, who looked at his father. "Dad's chakra is too low. I believe you do owe him so much." His voice sounded rude and harsh.

"Yeah… I know..." Sasuke said as he knelt next to Minato, he was unconscious, but with all the beating his took it was expected. Minato had done so much, and yet Sasuke had left him with nothing but a stupid letter. The Hokage always had his back, took care of Sasuke like his own son. He even took care of both Kakashi and Obito. Had to carry the burden of an entire village, with its past mistakes, and still he was always able to smile that same kind smile.

"Would you mind, we don't have years to wait." Sasuke woke up from his thought as he looked at Naruto. He put both his hands above Minato's body as chakra surrounded Minato's body. The wound started to heal themselves and the chakra flowing went quickly back to normal. Soon the Hokage opened his eyes and looked around him, smiling as he saw the teary eyes of his son.

"Sasuke?" He turned his face at the Uchiha.

"It has been a while… Sensei." Sasuke smiled kindly at Minato, but the shame and guilt kept eating him from the inside. Minato got up and looked around him.

"W-what happened to you?" Minato leaned his head a little to the left. Sasuke's mode quickly disappeared, leaving the old self behind.

"You could say that I have discovered a few cool things." Sasuke said. "Sensei.. I am so sorry-" Sasuke could not finish his sentence as he got embraced by his teacher.

"I knew you would be back sooner or later." Minato said. "Welcome back."

"I am happy to be back." Sasuke held Minato slightly tighter. They do say: home is the place where people thing about you.

* * *

"No … No. . !" Izuna kept repeating as he was almost pulling his hair out of frustration. "How can we just let him in like that! He left us! Without even saying a thing, no letters nothing! He brought shame to the main branch and we just going to have him back like nothing happened?!"

"Stop nagging." Sasuke muttered as he put his hair in a small pony tail, his bangs still sliding off and ending up in front of his face.

"Nagging?! No I am making sense!"

"You should embrace family not just throw it away." Itachi said.

"Fugaku-sama did a great job with that." Izuna muttered and glared at Sasuke.

"About what were you two talking about? How did you get Itachi to forgive you," Izuna said

"I am Sasuke, I can do everything. "

"Actually we had a few matters solves when we talked." Itachi said.

"like?" Izuna questioned.

"None of your business, for all it's worth, your grandpa doesn't like you." Sasuke waved a quick bye as he ran off, leaving Izuna confused behind. He made his way towards the Hokage to check if he was doing fine. When he opened the door he was directly met with both Kakashi and Naruto in the same room. Sasuke closed the door behind him and just looked in the room.

"… Did something happen?" He asked, feeling a tension in the air.

"Thanks for the letter; I am sorry I could not write back. You see, I did not receive anything." Kakashi did not look angry, yet his words did not sound happy or funny.

"Right … I don't know what came into me. I should have written you a letter, no… I should have talked to you. I don't know why I didn't do that … I guess I was just so clueless." Sasuke walked towards Kakashi and placed his hand on his teammates shoulder. "You have the right to be mad, and ignore me-"

"Right," Kakashi snapped his fingers and his eyes went directly back towards Minato.

"Wait..Wut….No, no this is not how it was supposed to work!" Sasuke exclaimed, but Kakashi completely ignored him. "KAKASHI!"

Minato sighed, but could not help a small smile when he saw his team acting just like they always did … Troublesome.

"Sasuke," Minato called out. The Raven gave Minato directly all his attention. "What happened when you left?" The Hokage sounded serious.

"Well , I heard some of Orochimaru's creatures talk. They were searching for Madara Uchiha… The first one."

"That can't be, he is dead for over 100 year. Killed by the first in the valley of the end." Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"It is sweet how you kept up your studies." He commented a little too sarcastic. "Anyway, Madara was not killed that day. He still had a trump card and that was an ancient forbidden jutsu. By giving away one of your eyes you are able to reverse something which had happened in the past. I forgot how it was called. He escaped dead and hid by the tree of life, where the chakra kept him alive."

"That tree is just a myth, right?" Naruto looked at his father.

"No, it is not. It really exists, but weakened. It is nothing like the stories says. However, I managed to find him and received some training."

"You really have had a lot of teachers," Kakashi commented.

"They all make me the person I am now-"

"Sorry I don't recall my dad processed elements to form a giant jerk." Sasuke looked at Naruto, a little surprised.

"I want to comment on that, but I am impressed how you formulated that sentence. I guess history was not the only subject you caught up with. Only 17 years too late."

"I am 18, jerk."

"…..Oh right … It is spring," Sasuke said and focus his eyes on the window.

"How was the legendary Uchiha Madara?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke felt a sweatdrop appear on his forehead, remembering that Madara was beyond the devils.

"He was … A special kind of bitch." Sasuke muttered the last part.

"Where is he now, if he really is still alive we must provide him with all the protection if Orochimaru-"

"He passed away…" Sasuke said, looking directly in to Minato's eyes.

"Seems most of your teachers die," Naruto commented.

"He was hundred years old; he disconnected himself with the tree and refused to take my chakra. He gave me his other eye, the one he got from his younger brother. I burned his body so he could not be used against us."

"Right now, you possess the most valuable eyes of the entire Uchiha clan, you will form a treat to other clans sooner or later," Kakashi said.

"The only one who ever possessed the enternal mangekyou sharingan is Madara and I. I find it rather ironic… I used to be abandoned by the very same clan. If Fugaku was alive I would have rubbed it in his face."

"Fugaku is dead, just like the other 45% of Konoha's shinbois," Naruto said.

"You seem tensed." Sasuke laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but Naruto stepped away, so the raven could not touch him.

"Hold your paws off me," Naruto muttered.

"I know you are angry, but I did not want to leave you. It really hurt-" Naruto started to laugh.

"It hurt you? You walked away from me, you left me! Don't you dare to make it sound like you are a victim!" Naruto shouted.

"I did not want to leave you. Of course it sounds bad when you say it like that, but I just-"

"Could not bear the thought of losing a friend? Of the world changing around you? Guess what bastard the world always changes, it never stays the same. Do you have any idea how many of my comrades died in front of me on that battlefield. You don't see me walking away, leaving only one stupid letter."

"I want to hit you so bad right now … From all people I thought you understood."

"I don't," Naruto said.

"Like I said … I can understand you being mad, I would be too. But I am back and I changed-" Naruto laughed mockingly at Sasuke's words.

"I have changed too, and I am done with your shit." Naruto turned around and left the office. Sasuke looked at the blond's back and lowered his eyes to the ground. Of course he could not expect the blond running right back to him, but … Well he sure as hell hoped it. The Raven was not sure if he should go after the blond, or leave the blond right now. Life always had its way of making both things better and bad. Even if he was to walk after Naruto, what did he have to say? The blond was right after all.

* * *

**Reviews are nice. **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/U: I am sorry that it took me so long to update. The inspiration and will of writing was gone…For a long time, but reading the first chapters back I got reminded how much I liked working on this story, also thanks to a friend I finally got enough energy to finish his chapter. Also, I am trying to beta-read previous chapters, since it has been almost 2 years ago when I started this story. Forgive your senpai and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 49 Ramen and chill**

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura must have been repeating the name several times before the blue eyes finally looked at her. She frowned in an unpleasing way. These weren't the cheerful eyes she associated with the blond, they were everything but that. However, there was no way she could comment on it. Naruto ,a boy who could merely be called an adult, had to suffer so much. It was as if the entire weight of Konoha was on his shoulder due the Kyuubi chakra, the only trump card Konoha had left.

"What is it?" Even his voice sounded different, it was completely out of character. The pink haired woman remained quiet. She has gotten used to this behavior, everyone has, but no one dared to talk about it. The blond narrowed his eyes seeing the pitiful green eyes. The pink haired woman refused to speak up, making the blond want to scold her for the wasted breath. But before he could even open his mouth to speak up, he felt an arm around his shoulder. Naruto had to change his standing position to a sterner one so he would not collapse on the ground due some extra weight.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto turned his head to his right to be met with the face of the person who he would love to put a knife through. He tried to jerk away, but it seemed Sasuke had an upper arm and so remained to lean on him.

"What's with that look? If you had my eyes you would have burned someone with some black flames." Sasuke smiled in a proud way. Oh…He pretended atleast.

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said in a mocking way. He couldn't surpass a chuckle seeing the glare he got from the blond, who then successfully jerked away. "Alright, I thought I was the moody one in this relationship."

"What relationship, the one you ran away from? That one is lost."

"Well don't be that pessimistic; I am sure I can find it…. Somewhere…It is not working, is it?" Naruto was shaking his head in a disapproving way. "Nah, was worth a try."

"Just go, we have a mission to succeed." Natuto said.

"Oh yeah, you mean-" Sasuke grabbed a scroll from his weapon bag. "- This mission, I am leading." The devilish look he had caused Sakura to smirk. Naruto grabbed the scroll.

"What are you doing with this? Dad would have never-"

"Well maybe you don't know your dad as good as you though, Usuratonkachi." Sasuke took the scroll back. The truth was that he switched his mission with another person, so he could at least find a time to talk to Naruto. It seemed his past tries had no use. Naruto did not want to see him and even when Sasuke managed to 'accidently' cross paths with him; he did not want to hear anything from Sasuke. The point of being angry has been understood, but this was an entire new level Sasuke was not familiar with. Maybe the expectation of Naruto receiving him with open arms was bigger than he thought.

"Or would you like to be the leader?" Sasuke asked.

"I will do a better- No, way better job than you," he hissed.

"Would you? Be my guest," Sasuke said as he threw the scroll towards Naruto. The blond frowned and straightened his back.

"Naruto- " Sakura looked slightly concerned as Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't even have the decency to turn his face towards her. "Are you sure? "

"What, you think I can't handle this?" Naruto voice was low and had a dangerous tone in it.

"No need to be all pissed off at the lady," Sasuke said.

"Don't acts like a gentleman, you obviously aren't," Naruto said. Sasuke held his hand up as a sign that he wasn't seeking any trouble.

"We are moving it, people!" Naruto said as he started running up front. It didn't take long for them to enter the enemies' territory with the awaiting creatures in it.

"Are they this close to the village?!" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded.

"A lot has happened-" She activated the seal on her forehead, "- But we will not let our comrades die in vain." She frowned. "SHANARRROOOOO!" She screamer. It was her sign for her comrades to take cover. Sasuke jumped away as her fist crushed the earth crust open.

"She has improved." He muttered as he activated his Sharingan and analyzed his surroundings. He made his body make a flip backwards and landed on a branch, letting fingers gently touched the Tsuka of his blade. He uncovered his kusanagi blade, and made a leap of faith from the branch to the ground.

He landed right on top of one of the creatures, his blade directly hitting a vital organ. However, it didn't have much effect on edo-tensei or mutants. He pulled his blade out and cracked the skull with an easy kick in the head, causing the head to roll of, which would do. He looked to his right, the creatures coming his way. He straightened his back, tucking his long bangs behind his ears before he ran towards them, slaying them one by one.

It turned quiet; it seemed the number of the enemy was decreasing. Naruto took a quick second to take a breath before quickly defending himself from an attack that came from behind him. His kunai blocked the needles of a familiar person.

"Haku?!" He said as his eyes widened, seeing the ice style used that he once fought as a mere genin. He couldn't talk or move …Just like the others, he was a mere doll. Suddenly a chain went through his heart, wrapping itself around the ice style user.

"Seal!" A well-known sealing tag was placed on its back, the body getting wrapped up by a scroll and falling on the ground. Naruto eyes were fixated on the wrapped up body. Until he realized the current circumstances he was in. His eyes looked up, staring straight into Sasuke's.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't answer him. "You knew him?" Sasuke tried again, but didn't even get a small reaction.

A misty figure emerged from behind the raven, holding a long and heavy blade.

"SASUKEEEH!" Before the blond voice was heard, a fist punched Sasuke right in the face, causing him to fall on his side. His forehead hit a rock on the ground. Naruto quickly made two shadow clones, holding the blade user as he attacked him with his well-known jutsu. The edo-tensei blond quickly grabbed two kunais that both had a sealing tag taped on it. He threw both of them at the edo-tensei shinobi, causing him to get sealed.

The mutants retreated as all the edo-tenseis were sealed. Naruto looked at the last of them escape.

"Kiba, Shino!" He called out. The two nodded as they followed them. The Hokage's son took a deep breath before turning around at the wounded. Luckily this battle could be seen as one of the few that they could consider a win. He turned his head back to Sasuke, his eyes widening as he looked at the blood coming from his head. Sasuke got up from the ground, rubbing his head. He looked at his hand that was covered in blood. Yes, a very small wound in the head could bleed this much.

* * *

"I am sorry. I know the medics can heal the wound, but their chakra should be speared." Tenten said as she bandaged Sasuke's head.

"So…How did they punch you?" Ino asked while Sasuke was holding a cool bag against his cheek.

"Why does it matter…Stay out of business," Sasuke said as he looked at his sandals. He wasn't being careful…He let his guard down.

Why?

Because of Naruto.

Did he regret it?

Not really…

"You really are better running away for things." Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto who approached them. "Sitting on your butt while you should supply people with chakra."

"Firstly, I am not chakra bank. Secondly, I am wounded… I count as wounded." Ino and Tenten both made a justifying sound. Naruto knelt down, frowning as his face closed in on Sasuke's. His hand reached for Sasuke's bruise and for a small moment…Sasuke thought Naruto was going to cherish the bruised and swallow cheek…But he was wrong.

Naruto's fingers pinched Sasuke's painful cheek, pulling it even, causing Sasuke to whine.

"Are you really **my father's student**? The oh so feared Uchiha Sasuke?" He let go of Sasuke's cheek. "You were careless, and now you got to live with that, dattebayo." He got back up.

"Naruto, you are being mean!" Ino said.

"You two, get back to healing. This isn't a picnic." Naruto said, "You too Sasuke,"

"This wasn't written in my job description." Sasuke said.

"It is now." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke from the back of his shit, dragging him.

"This isn't polite at _aaaaallllll_," Sasuke said, but didn't struggle.

"You left, you pay-"

"But I am broke! You know that!" There was this small chuckle coming from Naruto. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Well…You can effort…New volumes of Tatsumi highschool, so-"

"There is a new volume of Tatsumi highschool?!" Sasuke's eyes turned into starts. "Wait…Tatsumi highschool is only 10 bucks, there is a huge difference-"

"Talk to me when you are done… You know what…Don't talk to me at all." Naruto let Sasuke go, and walked away.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kiba and Shino returned.

"This is very important!" Kiba exclaimed. "We found the hide-out, the one all the mutants are getting created. We weren't sure, but the bugs said it!" Kiba said, pointing at Shino.

"This is amazing!" Naruto said his eyes filled with hope. "We can finally put an end to them! We can make them stop!" He said, almost unbelievable. "Change of missions!" He shouted.

Sasuke looked up at the commotion getting created around the blond. He straightened his back. Sakura looked at Sasuke before getting up. He now looked at Naruto.

"We are going to that hide-out and destroy it! We will put end to all the destruction!" He said.

"Wait!" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling Kiba away. "What are you doing? You can't just marge in there."

"We can, and we will succeed," Naruto said.

"Usuratonkachi, what is your plan. Running inside there and killing everything that moves and then run back. It doesn't work that way. We need a solid plan, we need preparation. We got valuable information and if we take one wrong step it will be gone..Like wind."

"I am in charge here, I am telling you what to do," Naruto said.

"No…I thought you got handle this, but this is as suicide mission. Besides! Don't you think Orochimaru knows we have sensory types? It is probably all a trap," Sasuke said.

"Oh right, you were his student. You knew he was bad, and you didn't have the balls to kill him. Why don't you walk away from this too? Go ahead go to my dad, he understand you. I don't need you here-" a loud smack was heard followed by many gasping people. Naruto's fingertips reached to the red hand print on his right cheek. Did Sasuke just slap him? Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes shaped into the famous Sharingan.

"Listen you little piece of shit!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar. "I know what I did was wrong! I know it for God's fucking sake, and I am fucking sorry! What do you want me to do? Invent a time jutsu that makes me able to travel back in time. Well ,guess what idiot?: I can't fucking do that!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away, causing the blonde to fall if it wasn't for his friends that caught him on each a side of him. "You are not in charge, I made you…And I am taking it back." Sasuke said, his voice a lot calmer now, changing his role from an individual to a team leader in a split second.

"What are we going to do, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, taking her glace away from Naruto, causing the blond to lower his head even further.

"We are heading back, reporting to the Hokage right away, and preparing an elite squid to destroy the hide out once and for all."

* * *

Minato looked at the report. He raised his eyes, looking at his son and student. He frowned seeing the red hand mark on Naruto's cheek, luckily it was fading away quickly. He looked at Sasuke, who was just staring in front of him blankly.

"I am very surprised." Minato put the scroll down. "This is a major discovery. We could take all the mutants out at once, now." Minato said.

"That sound great," Sasuke said.

"I am glad, you have matured, Sasuke." Sasuke finally looked at Minato, hearing these words. "I mean it. You used to be reckless…And now…You really were analyzing the possibilities and choose to retreat instead of attack. I am happy." He said with a small smile.

"I will send an elite team…It won't include either of you though,"

"What?!" Both Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed.

"But I am the one who masterd the perfect susanoo, you can't just ditch me! You need me…I need this!" Sasuke said, suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not the only one who can use susannoo." Itachi said.

"It is not fair! I deserve this!" Sasuke added, causing Minato and Itachi to chuckle.

"You have done enough as it is." Itachi said. Sasuke lowered his head, nodding.

"You two are dismissed, great work." Minato said. They left the office and as Sasuke closed the door, he turned his face to look at Naruto, who was already walking away. A pain appeared in Sasuke's chest…And he wasn't able to ignore it.

Going home, and reading the new Tatsumi highschool volume wasn't working either. He put the volume aside, staring at the ceiling as he thought about Naruto. He wondered if he had worsened the situation….Probably. He got back up and opened the window. It was dark…Fresh, actually rather cold. He jumped out of it and walked towards the lake where he sat and threw rocks in the water.

"Hey." Sasuke turned his head around, seeing Naruto approaching him from behind.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he looked up at the blond, who was staring at the water. "I am sorry y'know," he added. Naruto sighed and sat down, grabbing a rock and throwing it in the water.

"I know …You are," the blond said.

"But really some motherfucker had to beat some sense into you," Sasuke said.

"Ha.." Naruto turned his face to look at Sasuke's.

"I was thinking-"

"Don't lie."

"I was imagining-"

"Better," Sasuke said, turning his face to Naruto.

"Well…I was…Imagining… About…Well...I realized something." He remained quiet for a while.

"I thought…How it would be…If my dad would die to protect me…What it would be like…To have my life changed around…And my best friend dying for me…Losing something I was proud of…My teacher becoming a villain…People doubting my loyalty …It could happen any second…We are shinobi's…Our lives aren't granted…I never thought about it this way, but I found out…How terrible you must have felt those days."

Sasuke widened his eyes.

"I didn't want to accept it…I just thought…As long as you had me…You would have been happy." Naruto's hand was pulling the grass in a nervous way.

"I was… I still am," Sasuke said. His hand reaching for Naruto's cheek, though…He regretted it and decided to drop it before even coming close.

"But…I am not there 24/7….I am not in your mind… I am not able to fill those holes…Only time can heal…And you couldn't get that time….Until you…**You took a break**." Naruto said, he extracted his hand, tucking Sasuke's bangs away, and resting his hand on Sasuke's cheek.

"I took it so personal…Even when…It wasn't about me. I was being ignorant… I was being selfish…But honestly….I just wanted to blame someone for my short comings. I guess war really does change people…I hate the person I am now…Even Sakura doesn't want to look me in the eye…I feel terribl-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a finger pressed against his lips.

"If it is one thing I have learned…Is that you can't take on the world on your own. From now on...And for as long as I live…I will be the one, guarding your back…And watching you become a greater shinobi than your mother, and an even better Hokage than your father." Sasuke said, leaning in until their lips locked into a small kiss. "I promise," Sasuke whispered.

"I love you." Naruto said, wrapping his arm around the raven.

"I feel the same way." Sasuke closed his eyes, wrapping his arm around the blond. How he had missed the blond… His heart was beating fast, his body never wanted to let go of the blond. He didn't realize how much he missed this affection until he got it.

Naruto broke the hug and looked at Sasuke.

"Ramen and chill?" He asked with a small smirk…Somehow even evil.


End file.
